Final Fantasy- Golden Warriors of the Light
by HolySun
Summary: Four children are chosen to be the Warriors of the Light. They must defeat a tyrant whose goal is to unleash a deity of death upon the land. But these children make mistakes, argue, and sometimes let love get in the way. Neal Faris befriends the ninja Sevrin in a forest at a young age. Their quest of fate truly begins when they meet two mages named Mirabelle and Midahn.
1. Prologue - True Pain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - True Pain<strong>

A man grunted as he climbed up a steep mountain on one starry night, guided only by the moon shimmering over the vast sea. He reached the edge of a cliff which gave him an incredible view of the Alrynite Valley.

Between all the trees in the valley lied a quiet village. This village was home to many great people, all throughout history. Many generations of warriors hailed from here and returned victorious from countless battles.

But as time passed, this village had stopped producing these heroes. The world had become fairly peaceful for many generations. There were no great wars or evil alarming this village. It's people were cheerful and happy, unmatched by any threat or challenge, and able to dwell among each other peacefully.

They had decided to cut the rigorous training down of their youth to become deadly fighters, whose one goal was to utterly destroy anything that threatened them. They wanting to finally live a better and easier life.

The man gazed over this village, where he had grew up in. Memories flooded his mind as he looked at each section of this village, remembering his experiences there as a young, happy boy.

He looked toward a small neighborhood and saw his family and friends there, who were always smiling and waving at him. He pondered one day why everyone was always like that, having no other emotion besides joy.

That was the day he changed. The concept of happiness poisoned him. It completely _sickened_ him. He hated it all. He hated everyone. Happiness didn't exist to him. It was nothing but a fraudulent lie.

He knew there was more than that in this life. He wanted to know more about the world. He left that village and was absorbed into the darkness. He felt evil course through his cold veins. He gave this village one more cold glimpse before turning away, placing his black, spiked helmet back on his head, and disappearing into the night.

He hated this village…

On one fall afternoon, a boy walks along the road as he heads towards his home. He passes a group of kids, who were laughing and playing together. As he sees them run around so joyously, he shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at the ground, continuing without saying a word.

There is something that keeps him from feeling this bliss, unlike them. He is alone. Nobody likes him.

In Alryne, the village of warriors, strength is one's true pride. Despite these peaceful times, the children always compete against each other with strength, because their nature is passed on from the earlier generations of Alryne. They contain the blood of a warrior.

The boy doesn't have any of this strength. He is just a weak kid that everyone laughs. The other kids ridicule and bully him because his arms are thin and he can't wield a sword properly or defend himself.

As the boy shakes his head in anger at these thoughts, he is suddenly stopped. A girl blocks his path, looking at him with a devilish smirk.

She is much taller than him, and always bullies him for her own enjoyment. He glares at her, balling his hands into shaking fists but she only laughs.

"That will do you nothing you dimwit and you know it!" Her devilish eyes grew wide as she advances towards him.

Frightened by her towering appearance, tears form in his eyes as he turns and starts to run away. She quickly catches up to him and strikes him on the back. He winces in pain as he falls on the dirt. She violently turns him on his back and starts beating him in the face. He screams and struggles to retaliate but it is no use. Her weight on top of him was too much.

When another kid finally pulls her away, he gets up narrowly escapes, blood dripping from his face. The girl laughs and yells after him, "You better run! There's no place for a weakling like you here!" He hears even more laughter fading away as he escapes them.

He finally reaches his home, but is too furious to go inside and hide himself like he always does, and continues running into the forest. He just wanted to escape from that stupid place for a while.

Stopping in front of a tree, and flustered by being beaten up again, the boy begins to wail at it, punching the bark with all of his might. He beats the tree until his hands are raw and bloody. He screams until he couldn't scream anymore, letting loose all of his turmoil.

But suddenly he stops as he hears leaves rustling, and footsteps hitting the ground nearby. He becomes dead silent and crouches behind the bloody tree.

"I know you're there, don't you hide from me!" A voice appears from where the footsteps where.

He was afraid again, fearing that someone had followed him and wanted to get in a few rounds on him..

He decided he would just get it over with and slowly peaks from the edge of the tree, toward the voice's location.

He notices a kid who looked about his age, and the gear he was wearing was from Kurina, the small ninja village in the forest neighboring Alryne.

With a quick sigh of relief, the boy exits his hiding spot and makes his appearance known to the small ninja.

"Who are you? Why are you walking away from your village?" he asks.

"It doesn't even matter who I am… I'm nothing but a failure to my village." The ninja replies, looking down at the ground. His tone of voice sounded shameful, as if he had been utterly defeated.

_This kid must have been banished from Kurina… I heard that the ninja there have similar to warriors in Alryne. Those that are weak are deemed as abominations and are never allowed back into the village. Man, that's the worst thing that can ever happen to him._ He thought, feeling his pain.

The boy looks at him sympathetically before realizing that the ninja's position in his village is the same as his own in Alryne… He saw his feeble look of depression, as if looking at a mirror.

The ninja looks up and notices the bloody hands and face of the kid who had been hiding.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you just killed someone…" Judging by the tears on his face mixed with blood from the wounds on his cheeks, he was convinced him that the kid was the one who was attacked, not the other way around.

"Yeah, I'm alright…." It didn't really hurt him anymore. His anger had overpowered the pain of his wounds.

The boy looks up and says, "It looks like I am kinda like you, I guess. I'm just a stupid weakling to them and that I'm not worthy enough to be an Alrynite warrior." He shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at the ground in shame as well.

"Alryne, huh…" The ninja had heard stories about Alryne.

_Despite their hard-headedness, the toughness of those warriors are even on par with elite Kurina ninja. And they're no joke…_

He shivers at the thought of the deadly, cold stares that those ninja give, even if you simply just walk by them.

"'Strength is pride', isn't that right?" the ninja asks him.

As he hears the infamous motto of his village, the boy looks up at him and nods slowly. He knew that he was nowhere near close to being able to represent this statement, which represents their pride and glory.

They both remained completely silent for the longest time.

Ill-tempered at the thought of his banishment, the ninja finally breaks the silence.

"I'm sick of it! I want to prove that I have what it takes to be the greatest ninja of them all!" He shouts.

The boy continued to stare at the ground, but even though he had never said it out loud, he feels the same way. He always had that sensation dwell inside him. He wanted to prove that he could be strong as well, and to everyone, especially that stupid girl, that he could be a mighty warrior.

That thought swelled his chest with pride. But then he recalls his past, and reveals his other side. The side that has no hope. The side that tells him he is just too weak, and there was nothing he could do about it, just like everyone else says.

He sighs and faces the ground again.

The young ninja also recalls his haunting past, reminding himself time over time of his own failures. He could never even do his beginner techniques right, and his speed was always lacking compared to his peers.

The harrowing words _Last place_ return to him, from hearing that so many times, he couldn't help but run away from Kurina and never return.

With these thoughts flooding his mind, he strives to become stronger, quicker, and sharper, like a true ninja.

He turns to the kid who solemnly stood there, staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets, and decides to finally break the second long and bitter silence.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asks.

The boy didn't react for at first but realizing what he had just said made him look up, confused and shocked, as he had never heard someone ask him that before.

Anxiously, he stammers, "Uh...Neal. What about you?"

The ninja walked up to him, extending his hand. "Sevrin."

Neal stood there, looking at the hand waiting to accept his own. This is a sacred symbol of friendship that exists everywhere in the world. That word _friendship_ struck his mind, and especially his heart. A _friend._ A _companion_. These words returned that feeling of hope inside him. Neal never had a single person in his life that he could think of in this way.

But maybe it was time for a change. Here stood a boy who was just like he was, who has experienced the true pain of being alone.

_He wants to do something about this pain? He really wants to become stronger, and to conquer his weakness? Then you know what?! So do I!_

A fire lights in his mind. A fire of determination and pride. He grinned and firmly shook Sevrin's hand.

"What do you say we start training together and become strong, and show everyone what we're really made of?!" He shouts with his new-found determination.

Pride swelled up into their chests, completely melting the depressing atmosphere when they first encountered each other. Sevrin smiled, seeing the passion and pride of a warrior in Neal's heart.

Their new-found determination that began on this very day would soon bring them the strength that they have always desired, and exceed everyone's expectations; even their own…

But this new-found strength wasn't their only significance is this wicked world. Their destinies will change forever when they meet two young mages...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello. Thanks for reading my first ever fan fiction! I've had this story mapped out in my head for a while, so I wanted to write it down. It is going to have influence from FFIII and IV, but the difference is, in this story I want to breathe more life into the four heroes. What goes on in their head, what emotions the adventure brings to them, etc. I also want to show that the Warriors of the Light aren't perfect and that they make mistakes and go through extreme hardships along the way. I plan on four parts, ten chapters each.


	2. The Destined Children!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>Part I: Youth<em>

**Chapter One - The Destined Children!**

The day has finally arrived. The annual Assembly of Fate had begun. Each child of the year's graduating class is brought to the central courtyard to see the Council of the Elders of Alryne.

There, they would be examined with a mysterious power the elders contain, which is to foresee one's fate.

The elders are the wisest of the entire village, having guided many generations of warriors, who took their first steps of their path of the warrior from this very same event many years ago.

But over time, this sacred event has changed dramatically. The people of Alryne had forgotten this event's true purpose because of the peaceful times.

Lately, for the past few years, parents view this event as just a type of ceremony or milestone of their children's education and training. All they see today is the elders celebrating the children on their way to be heroes of Alryne.

They would cheer for their kids whose names are called for a role in the village that they believe fits the child best, but not even pay attention to what the elders say, as they only focus on the happiness of their child.

That is all the people see. But of course, this isn't true. Yet there just wasn't a need anymore for recruiting fighters. There was no more war, so what else could they do? The main purpose was to find who was going to be going to war ahead of time, in order to prepare them. They take it so lightly now...

Despite this, the people of Alryne are still sharp, and do not lower their guard completely. Their children are still raised and trained to be able to handle any trouble that come their way.

The Chief Elder, Ingad, takes a good look at this generation of Alrynites that stand before him. The children are horse playing, laughing, and chatting amongst each other while their parents just smile and watch. He sighs.

_They are all completely oblivious. I should have enforced their training more, and taught them about the importance of this event… It is just the same as last year. That group took much longer to prepare than the previous. I can't let that happen again._

He clears his throat, and raises his hands, ready to begin his speech. Everyone stops and gives him their undivided attention.

"Welcome, everyone, to the annual Assembly of Fate!"

The crowd of parents politely applaud for their elder and children.

"Today, we will find out who will walk the path of a warrior!"

The children roar with pride, each of them confident that they will be chosen this year. But what they don't know, and even most of the adults, is that the Chief Elder has a special power, different than the rest of the elders.

Through focusing and entering one's subconscious, he can find a different kind of warrior, a Warrior of the Light. This is a kind of warrior with a special fate.

He is called Ingad, a Visionary of Light, one of the very few humans with this kind of ability.

"Now then! Let us see who has what it takes to prevail for their village, for the entire Alrynite Valley!" Ingad shouts as the determination of fate is about to begin. Everyone becomes completely silent, presenting themselves to Ingad with true determination.

_I wonder if I will find one this year… _Ingad thinks to himself, quickly glancing over the group, looking for anyone that stands out.

By that he means the Warrior of the Light. Whenever a worldly threat is on the rise, a powerful being called Vesta, who is believed to be the goddess of Light, chooses four children through the Visionaries to become these Warriors. They are the ones who would prevail and protect their world from an evil that threatens the entire world. It is a perfect balance of light and darkness. But many people believe this to be a legend, just an ancient folklore of Alryne.

Ingad has only detected one child with this fate. It was many years ago. But he

_Samael…who knows where he went… That prophecy didn't seem to have been fulfilled. I truly do not know what will become of him._

He then begins the starts focusing his mind and studying each individual child, along with the rest of the elders.

Row by row, they don't come across anyone special. Each child would only turn out slightly significant to their village.

As he nears the end, he becomes disappointed. Yet another year and he didn't discover the one whom he was actually _searching_ for, not just determining fates..

He reaches the end of the last row, where two boys stand, with their hands in their pockets, just staring off into the distance. They don't seem to even care about the event.

He first lays his eyes upon the brown haired boy, who already felt a little different than the other children, before he could even enter his subconscious.

Suddenly curious, Ingad delved deeper into the boy's mind, skipping the first level of the subconscious, exploring the most difficult sections of the mind that the rest of the elders couldn't.

He sees an area that he could faintly see visually, and quickly makes his way toward it.

Once he reaches this realm, he senses himself surrounded by pain. The area was a dark valley, and he was alone.

His eyes light up, as he _recognizes_ this pain. _This _was the pain that a true warrior has suffered from and endured. It was something that the ordinary person couldn't do.

As Ingad delved even deeper into this valley he found a dark, faint path. He started walking on it, searching for where the boy would appear in this.

Finally, he came across something. It wasn't the boy, but a hill. Underneath the dark, cloudy sky, stood a man, completely golden and shining! It was blurry, but he saw him.

He looked up at the man in awe, feeling his raw power. He was giving off a sort of holy appearance. The man was pointing his sword at a dark, shadowy figure. There was no fear in his eyes.

_It is him! I have seen him once again! _Ingad was then abruptly pulled away from his observation and into the sky. A shroud of light had opened up from the dark cloud and he was sucked into it, closing back up upon his exit.

He was disconnected from the boy's mind, and suddenly whirred back into reality. Ingad found himself sweating from the exiliherence the legendary warrior was emitting through the boy's mind.

As he stumbled backward from the astonishment of his discovery, the other elders quickly rushed to his side.

The elder's started to question him about his speculation, rapidly talking to him all at once. Ingad shrugged them off, keeping his focus on the boy. It was finally his second ever discovery of a Warrior of the Light in his life, something completely rare. He points at the boy.

"It is you! It is truly you!" He can even see it now. Even in broad daylight, he sees a golden aura that he had revealed around the boy that only a Visionary can see.

Before anyone could even figure out what was happening, Ingad gasped.

He couldn't believe his eyes for a second, for he could have sworn that there was a _second_ aura! He kept blinking, and rubbing his eyes, but it was really there. A completely separate aura is shining from the child next to the first boy.

_The very last boy to determine, even after discovering one Warrior in this group already?He surely couldn't be one as well...That's impossible! _Ingad thought, but he entered the last boy's mind to be sure.

He appeared in a similar setting as the other child's mind. A cruel world, with black, shadowy creatures snarling viciously all around him.

Although this time, he started in a forest. It was slightly different, but was just as faint and blurry as the valley in the first boy's mind. Ingad found the same path that lead towards the hill, following it quickly.

_This surely couldn't be happening…_

When he finally reached the hill, he focused onto the spot where the first Golden Warrior stood, but nothing was there. But he found the luminous golden aura of _another_ man, behind the original's spot! It is indeed true!

The second Golden Warrior of the Light is among us! This man stood in his position atop the hill, studying the shadowy figure carefully, holding his weapons firmly.

Ingad was ripped out again from the scene and takes a step back as he points back and forth between now the both of them, unable to speak.

Everyone turns toward Neal and Sevrin, who look just as confused.

Neal looks back and forth between the elder and the rest of his peers. The old man had randomly just screamed and broke the awkward silence and staring for the last twenty minutes.

"Uhhhh...what?" _Is he pointing at me and Sev?_ He turns to Sevrin.

Sevrin tilted his head, wondering what was going on. _Is he pointing at us? What's wrong with us? Why is everyone looking at us?_

Neal, suddenly nervous from all the pairs of eyes on him, slowly starts to back away, raising his guard. _Did he find out what I did at the inn from looking into my mind? Or at the river? Oh man! I think I'm in for it!_

He knew he was busted. Sevrin notices that Neal thinks something's up, and raises his guard as well, preparing to defend himself.

The rest of the kids also see this, and know that Neal is always up to no good. They start to surround Neal and Sevrin, preparing to interrogate them for their mischief. Ingad waves his hands at them.

"No! Stop! You don't understand! I have completed your determining, and have discovered something amazing!" The kids stop, with their fists raised, and face Ingad.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he begins to explain what he had seen.

"Please come forth, Nealon Faris, and Sevrin Uzuma." He beckons for the two boys to come up to the stand where the elders stood.

Neal and Sevrin look at each other. They both give each other a _what the hell is going on? _look.

Neal shrugs his shoulders and casually strolls over to where Ingad stood, hands in his pockets. Sevrin follows.

"I have seen inside each and every one of your minds, and determined your fate, but that must wait. These two are special! Have any of you ever heard our village's ancient legend?"

He looks back and forth between the group of children.

"Wasn't it about those four swords made of gold?" One says.

"No, you idiot! It was about four people who were made entirely of gold!" Another shouts.

Ingad laughs at their youthful ignorance. No one today knows about their village's true past and what great power it once wielded.

"You both are wrong. Let me tell you what it's really about. A long time ago, a wicked evil had threatened this world. Many people's lives were in danger. Four young, brave warriors came together and vanquished this evil, returning peace into the world. However, every so often, it is revived. The danger and peril associated with it returns with it as well. But that also means the four warriors are revived too, through a new generation." He points at Neal and Sevrin.

"It is a cycle of perfect balance between light and darkness, never ceasing." He concludes.

The children are listening intently, but after seeing Ingad point to Neal and Sevrin, they shake their heads.

"Yeah right. That's just some old myth. There's no way something like that could have happened..." They denied this unworldly idea, thinking it was just crazy talk.

Sensing their disbelief, Ingad suddenly had an idea. "Did you also know that magic exists as well?" He says, smiling.

The children begin to laugh hysterically. Everything Ingad said sounded so ridiculous to them. They've been in this village their whole life and had always heard stories about magic and ancient warriors, but they always think nothing of it, as they are known as just silly children's stores. in reality, their lives are sheltered, bound to their village, where nothing like that existed.

"You've never seen the rest of the world, have you? Hmph...Well then I guess I must prove both of these to you, right now!"

Ingad raises his hands toward the two boys. A strange glow begins to emanate around him, and a stream of light beams out of his hands toward Neal and Sevrin.

The children's laughter ceases. They are in awe by what they see.

As the light contacts Neal and Sevrin, their bodies begin to glow. With a flash, they now have a faint, golden aura about them.

This was Ingad's spell of Revealing. It is a reverse Illusionary technique, commonly used by mages and Illusionists to reveal an invisible person, or what power someone contains. Ingad used this spell to reveal the incredible power that is held within Neal and Sevrin.

Everyone looks at them with awe, in disbelief at the sight of two people who were…glowing. It is something that nobody would even believe would be possible or let alone see with their own eyes.

"Now then, I assume that you all believe me now, yes? This legend is true. It is a reality." Ingad said, becoming more serious.

"The finding of these two signifies something. If Warriors of the Light are being reborn again, that means our world will once again soon be threatened by evil. But don't be alarmed...You all are still young. Warriors of the Light defend the world once they become the strongest of fighters. It could be years before we might be in danger. And that is why…"

He turns toward Neal and Sevrin, and says, "We must prepare you for what is to come."

Later that day, after the rest of the children were chosen for different positions they will fulfill in the village, Ingad held a meeting with the high council of Alryne and Neal and Sevrin. Each member of the high council were familiar with the legend of the Warriors of the Light, and that Ingad never jokes around about anything serious.

The Chief of Alryne was a tall, strong, and smart man. He knew a lot about combat, very experienced, having been in a great war. He mastered tactics of war and could tell how powerful someone is just by analyzing them.

He gave Neal and Sevrin, who were presented to him by the Chief Visionary, a long and hard look.

Seeming displeased, he finally says to Ingad, "They just look like ordinary children…" The room was silent for a few moments. Ingad puts up his hands to protest.

"Sir, you don't understand! These children _are_ two of the Warriors of the Light! I entered their subconscious and saw them. And you know who I mean by _them._"

He had told everything he knew about the legend to the Chief before, so he knew that Ingad was telling him that he saw the Warriors deep inside these two boy's minds.

Seeing Ingad so astonished by these two kids during the Assembly earlier that day, the Chief considered taking another look at them.

He still had a skeptical look as he turned and looked at Neal and Sevrin again. He looked them both up and down again.

"This one is just a hard-headed, troublesome idiot. I've had to deal with him _many _times before…" He says with displeasure, looking at Neal.

He recalls multiple times of Neal being dragged into his corridor by guards, always in some sort of trouble.

Neal's face became red with anger, his hands shaking fists. "Hey! What'd you say to me?!" He says, gritting his teeth.

He tries to lunge at the Chief, being held back by two guards. They actually had a little trouble doing so, despite being almost twice his size.

"Hmm… He is strong, at the least. And he is quite deadly with a sword, despite his poor swordsmanship."

He then turns toward Sevrin. "Ah, this one is interesting…The foreigner, the Kurina ninja."

Ingad immediately steps in to protest.

"He is considered one of Alryne, sir! He came to us when he was eight years old, and was accepted by _you_, remember?" The Chief recalls that time, and nods in agreement.

"Ah yes, that is true. It has been five years, so he is indeed a citizen of Alryne. But I recognize his garb, which originates from Kurina, that's right. And leaving there means only one thing. _Banishment_."

Sevrin balled his hands into fists at hearing that spiteful word, and looks down at the ground.

"That means you were not deemed fit to even be considered a ninja, is that correct?"

Sevrin breathed out a sigh of anger that had welled up, then looked up at the Chief. "Yes."

But the Chief wasn't finished with him yet. "This is true, but compared to your Alrynite peers, you are quicker, and sharper, but not so much stronger. You are quite skilled in hand to hand combat, actually the best of your age group. Now that I think about it, they _might_ just seem capable, Ingad."

Ingad raises his hands, and a familiar glow appears about his hands, and he says to the Chief,

"Allow me to show you, to be sure!"

He uses his spell of Revealing again on the two boys, and the faint golden aura shines around them both for a few seconds.

The Chief's eyes widen at the sight. "Such power! From these children…I could just _feel_ it!"

He turns to Ingad. "And that's only the beginning? They will become even more powerful?"

Ingad nods. "_Much_ more."

The Chief looks back at the two boys. "But of course, they're not ready for this."

Ingad shakes his head this time. "Oh heavens no. They need experience, and especially need training."

The Chief nods in agreement. "I know how we can start on _both_ of those."

After their meeting with the Alryne Chief, Ingad brought Neal and Sevrin to the Inn. He began to explain his plan that he made with the Chief.

"Let me tell you both something. As a Visionary, this is my job when I discover a Warrior of the Light. I prepare you for your quest to vanquish the evil that is to come."

Neal was still confused by all of this. "Ehh…I still don't get it. All of this is going to be real for _me_? I am actually going to have to fight...evil?"

Nothing that he heard seemed like it would really happen to _him_, only being known to him as a legend of others a long time ago.

"Yes." Ingad said. "This is real. And completely serious too."

But Neal wasn't convinced just yet.

"Have you discovered any of these kinds of warriors before? 'Cuz I haven't seen anyone like this since _I've _been here…"

"Well, due to the past few generations of peace in our world, I haven't found one in many years. It's very strange that I discovered _two_ of you from the same place, that's for sure. That must have been a once in a million chance. But I have discovered a Warrior of the Light from Alryne before. He was actually the _only _other Warrior that I have discovered…"

Neal and Sevrin became more interested. "Who was it? And when?"

Ingad recalled that time, and suddenly looked down with dismay. "His name was Samael. Everyone hailed him that day, seeing that he would someday become one of the four saviors of their world. It was such an exciting time in our village's life too. I would _finally_ guide a Warrior of the Light…But something peculiar happened."

Sevrin leaned forward. "What happened?"

"He disappeared. No one knows what happened to him. Somehow, his fate had been changed by something unknown. There was a great war during that time, when evil had risen and threatened our world peace. Of course, we were victorious, due to the strength of the Warriors of the Light, but Samael wasn't among them. A new fourth member had been chosen after he disappeared. Nobody has seen him since that day."

Ingad saw them both, mouths agape, as if listening intently to a folklore story. it wasn't the reaction he wanted to see from them. He wants them to realize that they are going to be the protectors of the world someday.

_Well, that kind of was a story, I guess, but it doesn't look like they understand what they are going to have to go through yet. _He thought, mentally shaking his head at them.

"Now listen, this isn't just a little story. This is going to be reality for you two. Since I have discovered your fate, that means that something is coming our way, and you two, along with two others, are going face it head on. You need to comply with me. Understand?"

"Yes, I do." Sevrin says, giving Ingad a firm look of confidence. But Neal was just scratching his head.

"It doesn't look like you do, Neal."

Neal looked up. "Huh?" He wasn't paying too much attention.

Ingad sighs. "It might take a little while to get this started…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Do you think you understand what you are going to have to do, and what difficulties lie ahead for you? I can see in Sevrin's eyes that _he _does."

Neal looks at Sevrin, and sees how serious he is. He tilts his head.

"This is something that is going to involve _you_ directly, Neal. I know that you are still a child, but you know that we are going to rely on _you _to save our world."

His tone changes to sound more menacing as he adds, "You are going to have to _kill_, and you will spill _blood_, Neal."

His eyes widen, and he starts to shake a little. "A-Are you serious?! What _kind_ of quest is this?!"

Sevrin puts a fist on the table. "I've heard stories about what lies beyond our valley. There are _monsters_ out there, aren't there?" He says to Ingad.

"There is a whole _world_ beyond our village, much more than what we see and live by. And yes, there are creatures that roam the earth that are deadly. I've been to many places and seen many things in my lifetime, boys." He says, filling them with wonder of mysteries that have yet to be solved inside their minds.

Ingad is truly as wise as he is said to be, because of his many experiences throughout his long life.

Neal was even more shocked at this. "Then why haven't webeen told this _before_?! Why has all of this been hidden from us?"

He was angry now, just now learning about what else exists on the same planet that he walks on.

"We fear that our children would want to explore further than what is deemed safe and get themselves killed, ignoring what they hear about the danger in these areas." Ingad solemnly says.

"But it is awful how much your lives are sheltered in this valley, that is certain. What you two must do is meet the other two Warriors of the Light, who both will come from different areas of the world. They will become your closest allies, your best friends. You will form bonds with them that are unbreakable, much like your own with each other right now. We have all seen your true friendship, and that is a bond you have that you will never sever."

Neal looks at Sevrin and grins. "Until the end." Ever since they met, they formed a special bond, as they were each other's first friend, breaking their gruesome pain of solitude.

"Well, Neal. You need to understand this. Tomorrow, you two will depart from the Alrynite Valley and begin your adventure to find your new comrades. You must prepare yourself for a long journey, and do whatever it takes to survive. Think about your strengths and weaknesses, as well as Sevrin's. Work together to defeat your foes, and know that there is no competition in skill."

He speaks to both of them this time. "You two will need to grasp the concept of teamwork to survive through all of this, and to protect our world. The Golden Warriors of the Light are always experts at cooperating as a team in every battle. You will all learn to each use your variety of skills together to vanquish the evil. Somedayyou _will _achieve that level."

After hearing all of this, Neal finally understood. He recalled the many times had snuck into the great library to read, in order to gain knowledge in combat, but came across the story of the Warriors of the Light in an old book instead. He was intrigued by it, and read about what they had faced, and what they had conquered, through their determination and skills in battle. But it was more of a type of fantasy to him. It was just a with some kind of lesson to gain from, much like other stories.

He also used it as an inspiration to become stronger but to especially become smarter. He had read that tactics were the key to everything in battle.

Despite all of this, he couldn't even think to _believe_ that he would someday _be_ one of these warriors of legend.

"Alright, alright, I understand. We're going to have to definitely have each other's backs through this, but it's not like we do that already. Heh, I was getting bored of this place anyways! I'm ready for a _real_ adventure, right Sev?"

"Yeah, that's right." He couldn't help but smile a little at the exciting thought.

Seeing their smiles, Ingad was still frustrated, unable to get them to see how it's really going to be.

_Hmm.. It all still seems like an exciting little adventure to them. I am sure that they will finally understand their fate for real when they find themselves in a real battle...When they have to fight for their lives. That is when they will understand their mission, and understand reality._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thanks for reading chapter one. Things are still just getting started, but the real adventure will begin when they finally unite with the other two Warriors of the Light. Next time: Neal and Sevrin set out to find the other two, and truly put their fighting and survival skills to the test along the way.


	3. Put to the Test!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Put to the Test!<strong>

Neal and Sevrin made way to the front gate of Alryne. It was the crack of dawn. The birds were beginning to chirp, the grass was still covered in dew, and the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon.

They arrived at the gate, where two guards were standing. Neal put his hands in his pockets and leaned back on the gate wall. One of the guards approached him.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing here so early? Do your parents know where you are?" The guard said, silently praying that he wouldn't have to leave his post to deal with trouble.

Neal took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms, not even looking at the guard. His eyes wandering into the distance.

"Hmm...Don't have any." He replied.

The guard looked at Sevrin, who only shook his head. He sighed. He would have to take these kids to the Chief's corridor and have him deal with them.

"I don't know what you two are planning, with that big sword of yours on your back and those two daggers." He said, noticing the gear each boy was carrying.

"If you plan on going out for any reason, it has to be approved by high council. You two look a little young to be doing something like that."

Neal turned toward the guard, shaking himself back awake after almost dozing off. He wasn't used to waking up this early.

"Hey buddy. We're heading out on a mission. We're going _far_ away from this place, so let us through." Neal said.

The guard glared back at Neal.

"I don't like your _tone_, kid. I need proof for that. It's for your safety, alright?" He didn't want another adventurous group of kids to die after what had happened a few years ago.

Neal laughed. "Well, there's your proof right behind you."

The guard turned around. Ingad was now standing there.

"Wow. I didn't expect you two to show up before _me_. I thought it would be a hassle and have to pull you out of your beds." He said, surprised.

"Well, believe me. _I'm_ ready to get out of here!" Neal said, pointing at himself.

"What are these kids going to do outside of the village, sir?" The guard asked, slightly bowing to acknowledge Ingad's presence.

"They are to set forth to Gariland. I'm here to see them off." He replies.

The guard steps back, aghast at the suggestion. "But sir! That's completely out of the Alrynite Valley! They'll be _killed_ before they could make it that many miles!"

Ingad chuckles. "Don't worry about a thing. I have faith in these two. Now, please open the gate! It's under the Chief's orders as well as my own!"

The guards immediately open the gate.

It was finally time. Years and years of training and hard work was for this moment. This beginning of an adventure.

"Alright boys. I know we haven't even known each other for long, but I have faith in you. You are going to meet your other two companions at Gariland." Ingad said.

"Are you sure? How do you know they will be there?" Sevrin asked.

"There are other Visionaries of Light besides me in this world. We all have a mutual agreement to make Gariland the prime location. It is roughly in the center of this continent, you see. Also, when a Warrior of the Light is discovered, the rest are discovered as well at around the same time. I imagine the others will be on their way like you two are."

"Alright. Let's do this!" Neal was eager to get started.

"Good luck...you'll need it. Remember what I told you about what you must do to survive. There is an annual fair in Gariland in about a week from now. I imagine that's when you will arrive. Now go!" Ingad waved them off as they walked through the open gates of Alryne.

Its been a few days since they left the village. Neal and Sevrin are finally leaving the dense forest and Alryne behind. They find themselves in a large open field, surrounded by mountains.

"Wow. I've never seen such an open area. It's huge…" Neal said. The thick forest that completely surrounds the village is very hard to even see through.

"Yeah, were not constricted by those trees anymore. It's good that we were raised in them though. We've been trained in that kind of area. Being so close and cramped, we are able to respond to an ambush even from that close range. Out here is nothing. I can detect anything out here." Sevrin says, looking all around the field with a keen eye.

Neal turned toward him. _Why does he think about that in such a beautiful place like this?_

"Whatever. This place is incredible!" He runs off toward the flowing water of a river, reflecting the sunlight.

Sevrin shrugged and followed Neal toward the river.

But as Neal ran toward the shiny water, he saw rustling from the bushes nearby.

"Watch out!" Sevrin shouted as he quickly pulled out his knives and dashed toward Neal.

Neal skidded to a stop, and swung the extremely heavy sword off of his back. It was painful for him to carry such a heavy weapon. It weighed much more than _he _did. But it was for a sacred purpose to wield this weapon.

_Last year, Neal's class was brought to the monument of legendary Alrynite warriors, where a statue was built in commemoration of a famous warrior hailing from Alryne many years ago. His bravery and determination was something that many looked up to, and he brought victory to his village in a great war._

_In front of the great statue was a large boulder, where a large sword was lodged deep into. People say it was an ancient test for strength, to see if a child could pull this mighty sword out of the rock. In this generation, it seemed an impossible feat. Not even warriors in the present could budge the blade._

_Every year, in honor of the ancient Alrynite warriors, the children would perform this test, even though they know they cannot pull the sword out. It is a form of respect to the customs of Alrynites in the past._

_When Neal's age group's year came, most of the kids just ran up to the sword and only grabbed the hilt, too frightened to embarrass themselves. The one's who did try just gave one tug, and seeing the obvious, just walked back without really trying._

_Neal was the last one to go. He knew that the other kids were going to sneer at him and make fun of him, like they always would, so he didn't want to go. But his teachers made him go. As he walked toward the sword, he could hear the jokes and insults from the other kids. That made him angry. So angry that he ran toward the sword in a frenzy and pulled at it with all of his might. He was shouting and pulling as hard as he could. His pure willpower fueled his strength in his endeavor. He pulled the sword out of the rock, to the pure amazement of everyone watching._

_The warriors who were watching couldn't believe what they saw. But as he held the mighty sword his two hands, Neal's legs began to tremble, as he had trouble even holding the sword. He almost dropped it from its sheer weight. But he held on to it, and claimed it as his proof of his true power. The other kids never looked at Neal the same after that._

Sevrin looked at Neal, as he gripped the fearsome blade, as tall as he was, still amazed at how he could even wield it.

Then the rustling from the bushes ceased, and three creatures emerged. They were short, with green skin and wielding small daggers.

"Ew! They're hideous!" Neal said, disgusted at the small monsters. They growled viciously back at him.

They were goblins. Small, but ruthless creatures.

"It seems like we're lucky to have encountered these things first, Neal! There are probably other monsters that are way bigger than us!" Sevrin said, not lowering his guard because of their size.

The goblins advanced toward the boys, step by step, raising their daggers.

"I-I've never killed someone before…" Neal said. He never used his blade in a real-life scenario, only in training or practice against a target.

"Me neither, but these aren't people! They're just monsters!" Sevrin shouted as he advanced toward the goblins.

Seeing Sevrin being brave, Neal became angry at himself for being so nervous, and ran alongside him, sword at the ready. He dropped it to the ground and dragged it on the dirt as he moved, as that was the fastest way to run while holding his sword.

As they got close to the goblins, Sevrin leaped to the side and struck the left goblin down. He knew that Neal's attack range was wide, and the chance of him missing his target was high since he the blade is so heavy.

Neal lifted his sword and spun around, using momentum to aid in his strike. But, since he lost sight of the goblins for a moment while he spun around, he miscalculated his swing, right over their heads. Sevrin still had to dodge the blade, despite taking on the farthest goblin.

"Hey! Watch it! Keep in mind the range of that thing, will ya?" Sevrin said, never losing his focus on the creatures. Neal mentally hit himself on the head for not even thinking that he was right alongside his friend when he attacked.

After the missed attack, the two goblins lunged for Neal with their daggers. Sevrin had knocked the far goblin back for a moment and immediately kicked the other two back as they headed for Neal.

Seeing another opportunity, Neal runs toward them, dragging his sword on the ground. He lifts it up again, and starts to spin for another momentum strike. But this time, noticing their size, he swings at an angle, slashing lower when he starts the spin, and cleaving both goblins as he ends it.

Sevrin quickly pierced the last goblin. But he looked back at Neal, shocked at how strong his attack was now that he had landed it. He almost cut them in half. Neal had the same face as Sevrin, surprised at his own strength.

"Wow, that was intense…" Neal said, panting and sweating. Everything happened so quickly, and he managed to react fairly well.

"But we're sloppy. We need a formation that give us the best advantage for our attack styles. You also need to work on your attack. It's a little inaccurate." Sevrin noted.

"Hey! I was just a little off guard! I've never seen anything that small! It just threw me off." Neal protested.

Sevrin became focused again, gripping his knives tightly. "More of them!"

Neal quickly turned around, seeing four more goblins advancing toward them.

"Alright! This time, lets stand on each side of their line! That way we won't be in each other's attack ranges!" Neal says, dropping the tip of his blade onto the ground.

"Good thinking. Two sides to worry about is tougher than one!" Sevrin said, dashing over to the opposite side of Neal.

The two goblins closest to each of them turned to face each boy. They were in a completely straight line.

_Hmm...these guys are kinda stupid. I wonder if this will work._ Neal thought, as he prepared for a different attack.

Sevrin was planning what kind of attack would be best to execute in this type of formation. He quickly decides to rush forward and stab the first goblin in the heart, then flipping over it and landing on top of the second one and deal two devastating strikes to it.

_Alright, I know this isn't my best attack, since it's the slowest one, but these things don't even know what dodging means! _He then lifts up his sword level in front of him, and thrusts forward, plunging directly through both goblins.

As Sevrin kills his last goblin, he looks up to see the tip of a blade pierce through the goblin in front of him and stop inches from his face. He screams and flips backward from springing his hands onto the ground.

"Shit! Neal, you almost got me too! Your blade is too long!" He shouted, heart pounding from the blade being so close to his face.

"Agh...Sorry." Neal looked down in anger. "I'm used to our training, having lots of room around me to hit those targets."

Sevrin nodded. He knew this was completely different to Neal. But Sevrin is able to adapt quickly to different situations. Ninja are known to be able to think and react quickly, faster than any other type of fighter.

"Let's back up a bit and form a plan. Then we can attack more efficiently, and work together." Sevrin said. Neal nodded and followed him back behind a hill.

"Alright, I noticed that your range is very large, and your speed in attack is slow, but very strong. My attacks are swift, but not as powerful. We need to find a way to coordinate this so we don't branch off and target them for ourselves."

Neal came up with an idea. "I see what you mean. We're a _team_! So we should be in a side-by-side formation. _You _need to deal the first blow, and knock them off their guard. While you do this, _I _will prepare a strike, and will attack once you return safely out of range!"

Sevrin's eyes lit up as he visualized the scenario in his head. "Yeah! Nice work Neal!"

After they rest a bit and recover their breath, they continue forward and cross the river.

"Ok, Ingad said we need to go inbetween the two mountains, down the 'mountain path', or whatever he called it." Sevrin said.

"Yeah, that looks like a path alright. But those mountains are pretty close together." Neal said, peering ahead at the path.

They start to head to beginning of where the path is, where the mountains appear to split. It is nearing the evening, and starting to get dark.

"We need to set up camp soon, Sev. It's starting to get dark, and I'm starving!" Neal said, feeling his stomach begin to growl.

"I actually am as well…" Sevrin says, looking down at his complaining stomach. "I think I see a nice spot up ahead. You see that little clearing in between that group of trees? That seems well hidden."

"That looks perfect." As they near the clearing, three goblins jump out from it, along with a large yellow creature, with two big arms, a frightening mouth with sharp teeth, and even wings.

"It looks like our spot was already occupied!" Neal said, pulling his sword from behind his back.

"That one looks tougher, and more _competent_. Be completely on your guard with that one..." Sevrin said, looking at the yellow creature with utmost seriousness.

"He's kinda scary-looking, but nothing we can't deal with." Neal was ready to fight this time. He had the team plan racing through his head.

They jumped into their formation. They both were close enough to each other to be able to be at their sides if need be, but close enough to be in each other's attack ranges.

"Let's get rid of these little runts first!" Sevrin said.

"Leave it to me!" Neal stepped forward and swung his blade to his side, preparing for a spin attack. As he swung his blade around to destroy the goblins, the large yellow monster struck Neal in his chest, knocking him backwards. He shouted as he flew back in pain, hitting the ground.

"You ok?" Sevrin said, but not taking his eyes off of the creature. The goblins wildly swung their daggers at him, but he easily dodged them.

Neal stood up on one knee, using his sword to support him. "Yeah. It looks like an obvious frontal attack won't work on this guy…"

"Then let's try ranged." Sevrin pulled out a few shuriken from his side pouch. He threw them hard towards the beast. It flies to the side, dodging his throws.

"Wait...Do that again!" An idea lights up in Neal's mind.

Sevrin throws another shuriken at the monster. It dodges just like before, but right after he threw it, Neal swung around and cleaved all three goblins in a row.

"Nice! He was distracted, so you had an opening. Good job Neal!" Sevrin said, happy about their successful combo attack.

"Now that's how you do it. But since it's just him now, we need to find a way to take him out." Neal said with a determined smile.

"How can we distract him aga-" Sevrin was cut short, as the monster flew toward him and punched him onto the ground. "Agh!"

Neal snarled at the monster. "Maybe if we time it right, I can slash at it when it dodges your shuriken attack!"

Sevrin got back up and grabbed another shuriken. "Ready?" Neal nodded and he threw it, forcing the beast to dodge to the right, where Neal leaped into the air with his sword raised behind his back, and with both hands, sending the sword straight down to the beast.

It crosses both of its arms protectively in front of its face, blocking Neal's attack. Blood drips from both arms, but they only see small cuts after the sword is pulled off of it. The monster growls at both of them, punching both of its powerful fists together.

"It has thick skin, so its arms aren't the best place to strike." Sevrin notices.

"It has such sharp teeth. Why doesn't it just try to bite us or something?" Neal says, gritting his teeth.

The monster then lunges for Neal, with its mouth wide open, preparing to bite him. "Ahh! I guess I spoke too soon!" He raises his sword to guard the monster's frontal attack.

Sevrin's eyes grew wide. He notices an opportunity to strike! He grips both of his daggers tightly and dashes toward the monster's side, as its jaws are currently locked onto Neal's sword. He is struggling to hold his guard.

Sevrin slices the monsters back, which looked much more fragile compared to the tough outer layer of its entire front. It howls in pain as it backs away from them. Blood starts dripping from its back, much more than front, since the cut was much deeper than the first.

"The backside is it's weak point!" Sevrin shouts.

Neal circles around the beast until he and Sevrin are on its opposite sides. It turns back and forth in between them, wincing in pain. It all depends on who will make the final strike when its back is turned.

When it turns away from Sevrin again, he swiftly jumps forward, his knife at the ready. The monster quickly knocks his away with his giant arm. But Neal leaps forward just after Sevrin does, raising his sword behind his back for another downward slash. He timed it perfectly, dealing an annihilating cut into its back. It fell onto the ground, dead.

Neal ran over to Sevrin's side, falling down onto one knee. They were both panting, exhausted, and wounded. The blows that monster dealt were extremely powerful.

"Heh, I'm lucky that I had this breastplate on. It only protects my chest, but luckily that's only where he hit. He knocked the wind out of me for a second." Neal said.

Sevrin's hard-padded ninja armor with metal trim was excellent protection against normal physical attacks and small weapons, but not those monstrous strikes that he had been dealt. Neal's metal breastplate definitely blocked most of the damage, but not for Sevrin.

"Hey, you alright? You took quite a few hits there." Neal was concerned for his friend. He tried to help him back up.

"Yeah, I'm- Ack!" Just trying to lean up caused his chest to ache with pain. His upper body aches and is bruised. Neal carefully pulls him back up and swings his arm around him for support.

"Let me help. I don't think we are too far from that spot." He said as he started to walk with him.

When they reached the camp spot, they noticed a clear, dirt path, hidden from the trees, that lead straight through between the two mountains. Neal followed it with his eyes to the end, where there were a few lights shining through windows.

"Hey, that's only about a mile away. I think we can make it there. Wait...is that?" Neal stopped as he noticed the town's location.

Sevrin finished his sentence. "That must be Gariland."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thanks for reading chapter two. I want to shoot for a chapter a week. Next time: The four Warriors meet for the first time?!


	4. The Warriors Unite!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- The Warriors Unite!<strong>

Neal supported Sevrin as they walked down the dusty old path. As they reach the town, they realize how truly huge it is. They can see lights from buildings and shops everywhere around them. Towards the center of the whole town, they could see tents and canopies being set up. The whole town square is being prepared for an event.

They pay for a big room at the Inn. It is late at night, and they are exhausted from the last week of travelling. Neal instantly fell asleep when he landed onto the bed.

Sevrin, clutching one of his wounds, looks over at Neal, who was lying there, completely unscathed. He couldn't believe how strong he had become since they started training together. He saw their progression as a competition, as strength was what he desired most. He would always gloat whenever he beat Neal in a competition in strength and punished himself for not working hard enough when Neal would beat him.

He scowls and lays his head down onto a pillow. He didn't even think about how tired he was until now. His eyelids were too heavy, and he couldn't keep them open any longer.

Late next morning, they left the Inn, and headed toward the town square. Sleeping in a bed had given them the best rest they've had in the entire week. When they reach the square, they see how decorated it had become since arriving last night. Merchants from all over the world traveled to come to this fair, covering their tents and canopies in unique wares and jewels. Tourists flock this town, especially during the fair, and business would boom.

Neal and Sevrin looked around in wonder at each tent, as they've never seen anything like them before. The jewels and other fine wares sparkled in the sunlight.

"Woah. Let's check this out!" Neal says with excitement as he takes off toward the fair.

Sevrin walks over to a stall that was exhibiting knives. Neal charged straight to a large array of food. He kept turning back and forth from different tents, which were selling many different kinds of treats. But the pleasant aroma of meat reached his nose, and he dashed past all of the desserts, ignoring how tasty they look.

The town square was huge. The section that Neal and Sevrin entered from was only a small segment of the fair. There were even stalls lined up in the narrow alleyways of Gariland, where only rare weapons and illegal gambling could be found.

After about an hour, Neal and Sevrin found each other in a small crowd of people, who were listening to a story teller. Sevrin's foul mood had subsided, as he bought fancy new knives that fit him well. Neal felt bloated and content from all of the amazing food he had ate.

"Hey Neal! Aren't we going to meet those other two guys here?" Sevrin suddenly remembered why they were supposed to come here in the first place.

Neal's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! This fair really distracted me! But how do we know when we find them?"

On the other side of the town, two children, accompanied by a tall woman, entered through one of Gariland's large city gates. They were walking down a long street, along with tons of other people who were on their way to the fair. One of the children looks up at the woman.

"Why is there a fair today?"

The woman looked down at the child and smiled. "Well, for about twenty years now, we haven't seen any great wars or other threats in our world. Every five years this city holds an exquisite fair to celebrate our times of peace."

The child turns back toward the road they were walking on, looking at the large crowd of people beyond the end of the street, where a huge sign was placed to signify the entrance to the fair.

The other child, who was much younger and smaller, jumped with glee at the sight of the festivities.

"Oh boy! This looks really exciting!"

The woman smiled at the sight of the little red-haired boy and his childlike behavior. _Soon, he will no longer be making those kinds of gestures…_

She sighed at the thought of what this child will have to go through at such a young age. She wondered why he was even chosen. He was only eleven, but looked much younger than that.

They pass beneath the large entrance sign. They finally made inside.

The two children looked up at the woman, curious for what they were going to do first. Everything looked fun and exciting.

Neal and Sevrin look around to find something else to do. Neal spots a cotton candy stall. His eyes widen, but then he looks down at his full stomach. He returns his gaze to the stall and shrugs, starting to walk over to it. Sevrin laughs.

"Still not full yet, huh?"

Neal laughs as well. "Hey, there's always room for that stuff! It's the best! Let's go get some, Sev!" He tries to run to it, but staggers into a slow walk in order not to cramp. Sevrin laughs and follows.

As they make their way to the stall, they pass a young brown-haired girl and little red-haired boy, who were looking around curiously and each holding a tall woman's hand.

"Hmm...How about we have some fun first!" The woman says to the two kids. They scream with delight and start looking around for whatever catches their eye. The red-haired boy spots a cotton candy stall, and licks his lips.

"Ooh! Cotton candy! That's my favorite!" He takes a step toward it and pulls on the woman's hand, urging her to take them to it.

The other child looks at the man running the stall, who was holding a cone toward a colorful spinning wheel, watching him spin the pink fluff onto the top of the cone. She suddenly wants to go there as well.

"Okay! Stop pulling! Let's go get cotton candy then!" The woman almost has to run as the two kids dash toward the stand, still holding onto each of her hands.

As they arrive at the stall, two boys with big blue and pink cotton candies turn around after paying the man for the treat. The girl notices the brown-haired one who looked about her age as he takes a huge bite out of the treat. After he passes by, she giggles to herself at the sight.

A few hours later, Neal and Sevrin walked to the center of the town square, where there was a large fountain flowing with tiny waterfalls and lights.

"Alright. It's been a while. Is something going to happen soon, or what?" Neal was becoming impatient, as well as anxious to meet two other kids that would join them on their quest. He was absorbed by the curiosity of what they were going to look like, act like, and how strong they were. Are they going to be stronger than him?

_There's no way! They couldn't hold my sword up for two seconds!_ He thought, and smiled with determination.

Sevrin sighed. "That's only like the fifth time in the past few minutes that you've asked me that. I don't know…"

"I know, I know. But aren't you curious? Do you think that these other two guys are going to be stronger than us?" Neal said.

"It isn't going to be a competition of strength between us, Neal…" Sevrin knew he was right but he couldn't help but be a little curious himself. They were both obsessed with strength.

"Why did we come to the very center of the town then? Is there something that you know?" Neal asked.

"Elder Ingad told me that we should come to the very center, as there'd be a higher chance to find them here quicker." Sevrin told him. Neal was taken aback.

"Wait a minute! Why didn't he give _me_ any advice like that?!" He shouted.

Sevrin laughed. "He said you'd probably forget it the next day."

Neal growled at the thought of Ingad ridiculing him, but looked down in shame. "Yeah, he's probably right."

After having a little bit of fun, the woman started to make her way with the two children toward Gariland Fountain, in the center of the town square.

"Where are we going, Lady Raldah?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"We are going to the center of the fair. I can see the most people from there." Raldah replied.

The red-haired boy looked up at Raldah. "Are we going to find our two new friends now?!" He jumped up in glee. He was excited to make some new friends.

"Yes. I'm going to search for the other two Warriors from there."

The girl looked from side to side, seeing the massive amount of people surrounding her. "Gee, that could take a long time…"

_Not with my eyes._ Raldah thought to herself.

The fountain finally came into her sight. She stopped in front of a bench.

"Okay. Are you two ready to start looking?" She asked the two kids.

They both jumped up and stood on the bench to match her height.

"Um...I guess. But I don't really know who we're looking for." The girl replied.

Raldah laughed. "That's alright. I'm the only one who will be able to locate them. It's the same way that I discovered you, Midahn."

The red-haired boy jumped up and down. "Oh wow! That was fun! I can't wait to see them then!"

Raldah became still, squinting her eyes and sharpening her focus. All of the noise around her died down in her ears, and she only saw the people walking by.

_Alright. This might be a little difficult, with so many people walking about in this square. But I know I can rule out the adults. That will eliminate the majority of the crowd. But hopefully they are here. We should have been clear on a time as well, not just a day._ She recalls her meeting with the other Visionaries of Light not too long ago.

She activate a power within her vision. Her sight becomes gray. Everything she sees is grayed out, colorless. It was slightly blurry as well. From both corners of her peripheral vision, extremely bright lights obscure her vision.

The two children look at Raldah in awe as she puts her hands onto her temples and concentrate really hard. But she suddenly covers her eyes and shakes her head.

"Ack! You two need to be completely behind me! You're blinding me." She steps forward and the two children sit down onto the bench to stay out of her line of sight.

_Ahh, that's better. Now finding these other two children will be a piece of cake._ She thinks to herself as she reawakens her power. She starts to look left and right, scanning her surroundings to find any children who glow or stand out. Finally, she spots the outline of two boys, one with his arms crossed, and another with his hands in his pockets, looking about.

"Aha!" Raldah says as she spots them. The children jump up with excitement, as the moment they have been waiting for was finally about to happen.

"Did you find them?! Did you find them?!" The red-haired boy shouted.

"Yes. I could faintly see two golden auras about two young boys. They are on the opposite side of the fountain. Come now! Let's go meet them!" Raldah took their hands and lead them toward the other side of the square.

"Man, I'm not sure how much longer I can wait!" Neal said, tapping his foot.

Sevrin clenched his fists lightly in his arms. "Yeah, I'm kinda growing impatient as well. These guys have to be here sometime today though, that's for sure."

Neal closed his eyes and sighed. "There is still a _lot_ left of today. It's still bright out. If they make us wait till night time I'm gonna pound them."

Sevrin wanted to remind him who these other two are but couldn't. He was sick of waiting as well. They've done everything they could at the fair and can't eat any more, so there was nothing else to do but wait.

Suddenly, they were approached by a tall woman, accompanied by two other kids.

"Almost there. They should be right around this fountain." Raldah said.

The girl peeked over the fountain as they were making their way around it, but she couldn't see from all of the people walking by. Then, as the large group of people parted, a little clearing could be seen, where two boys were standing. The girl gasped. That had to be them!

She looked at the brown-haired boy on the right and recognized him. He was the boy who was a few spots ahead of them in line at the cotton candy stand, who took a huge bite out as he walked past. He looked funny them, but seeing him now, she noticed that he looked like he was tired from waiting, and had a cold, mean face. She looked at the other boy next to him, who looked just as scary. He had a mask that covered the bottom half of his face, and had cold, green eyes.

She shivered a bit at the sight of them.

Neal and Sevrin looked up at the group that was approaching them. Neal noticed a brown-haired, pale girl and a small red-haired boy alongside a tall lady. He sighed and looked down, thinking that couldn't be them. One was too small and young, and the other was a _girl_.

"Hello. I think you two are the boys we are looking for." Neal heard the woman say. His eyes widened, and he looked up, mouth agape. They _couldn't_ be the other two warriors. They looked so weak and naive to Neal.

Sevrin tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, lady?" Neal turned to him, confused at why Sevrin sounded like he had no idea what was going on.

"Do you possess powers of Light inside you, by chance?" She asked them.

Sevrin remained sounding confused. "I don't know what you are talking about, ma'am," and shrugs her off.

Neal looked back and forth between Sevrin and the tall lady. _What the hell are you doing, Sev?!_

He was just about to say something to the lady when she suddenly spoke.

"Ah, you're a smart one. Even at this young of age, you are cautious that this could be a trap. Well done. My name is Raldah, and I am a Visionary of Light."

Sevrin smiled at his smart actions and waved at the lady. "My name is Sevrin." He extended his hand, with a fingerless padded glove and forearm protector which ninja wore.

She shook his hand and turned to Neal. "And what's your name?"

Neal was shocked that Sevrin had thought of that, and how naive he would've been, but he immediately shook it off. He shouted with pride, "My name is Neal! Neal Faris! It's a pleasure!"

"Hello, Sevrin and Neal Faris! It seems that we have all found each other. I'd like you to meet your other two Warriors of the Light! Hey, you two, come out from behind me." She says, and ushers out the two kids who were standing behind her nervously. "Introduce yourselves to your new friends."

They stood there for a moment, completely silent. The small, red-haired boy decided to speak up first.

"My name's Midahn! Lady Raldah is the one who discovered me, I promise! I was glowing, really! I saw it myself! It was a really bright gold, and everyone cheered for me, and-" Raldah cut him off.

"Calm down, Midahn. Let's not get too crazy here." Raldah said, holding him down from his constant jumping in place.

Sevrin walked over to him. He towered over the short boy. Midahn looked up at him, having to tilt his head as high as he could to see his face. Sevrin put his hand on his shoulder, and shook him in a friendly matter. Midahn smiled at him.

"Nice to meet ya, Midahn!" Sevrin said.

Neal walked over to him and held his hand out in a fist in front of him. Midahn looked at his hand, confused.

"What does that mean?" He asks, still looking at his hand.

"It's called a fist bump. You do that to someone you think is really cool!" Neal said, giving him a grin.

Midahn smiled at how cool his new friends were, and bumped Neal's fist. He liked them a lot already.

They all turned towards the girl who was standing there, fidgeting with her hands. Seeing all the pairs of eyes aimed at her, she turned bright red.

Sevrin asks, "And you are?"

She gulped from nervousness at how tough the two boys looked. When she met Midahn earlier that day, she thought that she would be the biggest kid out of them all, but these two boys look like tough fighters already…

Nervously, she stammered, "I'm Mirabelle…" and looked down at the ground.

Sevrin was about to reply, when Neal suddenly outbursts.

"A GIRL?!" He couldn't believe that a _girl_ was one of the Warriors of the Light. It didn't make sense to him. Neal always thought of girls as just bothersome weaklings.

Mirabelle, shocked by his shout, became angry at what he just said. "And what's THAT supposed to mean, huh?!" She furiously yelled. She hated when people called her weak just for being a girl.

Neal, becoming angry as well, clenched his fists. "How can a _girl_ be a warrior?! All they do is whine and cause drama!"

She stepped up to him and slapped him in the face. "You know what? Boys are _jerks!_ They think they're so much stronger than us that it makes us nothing!"

Neal became even angrier. "Well let's go then! Right here! You and me!" He was restraining himself from moving any closer to her, bent by anger.

Sevrin stood there with his hand up, mouth open from when he was going to greet her before Neal exploded. Raldah laughed at this quick explosion of anger between the two.

"It seems that we have some problems to work out between us, don't we?" She directed toward Neal and Mirabelle. They kept glaring at each other, shaking their fists.

"Neal. You are going to have to accept the fact the Mirabelle is one of the Warriors of the Light, like you are. She was chosen, so that means that _she _is going to become very powerful too. Being a girl doesn't mean anything." Raldah says to Neal, trying to calm him down.

He stops gritting his teeth and releases his clenched fists. "Hmph. Alright."

Midahn, who's eyes and mouth were wide open during the fight, breathes a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was fast!"

Raldah took them to a park outside the fairgrounds, and they sat in the small grassy field.

"Now that it is a little more quiet, let's talk about your mission." She says to the four of them.

"But before that, I'd like to know more about you two, Neal and Sevrin. Where are you from, what you like to do, things of that nature."

Neal quickly responds. "I was born and raised in Alryne, the village of warriors! I like to train and become stronger!"

Raldah nods her head. "You came from the Alrynite Valley? That must have been a long trek. So that means Ingad, the Great Elder, discovered you. Is that right?"

"Yeah! That's right! That old man did!" Neal responded.

She looked at Sevrin. "Alright, and how about you, Sevrin?"

"I was born in Kurina, the ninja village, but I was raised in Alryne as well. I grew up with Neal and we trained together to become strong." He said.

Raldah's eyes grew wide. "Wait! You two knew each other since early childhood? So that means Ingad…"

Sevrin read her mind. "...discovered both of us, together." She was amazed. She had never heard of that happening before.

"That is incredible. You two have no idea how rare something like that is. You must be a special group of kids… But wait. Where is Ingad? Did he not accompany you?" Raldah said.

They shook their heads. She was shocked. "You two came _all _this way by yourselves?!"

Neal grinned confidently. "You bet. And we had to fight monsters along the way! Believe that!"

Raldah shook her head and smiled. _Ingad, you always said you wouldn't go easy on them if you ever discovered any. It looks you came through on that…_

"That's incredible. I travelled here with Midahn, and Mirabelle was escorted all the way from the town of Magus, but you two alone? All the way from that thick, Alrynite forest? Wow…" She was amazed that they made it in one piece. She also understood that Ingad had gave them a lesson through that, which was teamwork. That will help these four a lot during their first few weeks together.

"Now, let's talk about what lies ahead for you. You four are going to spend a long time together, and will need to learn to get along well. You will work together as a team, powered by your friendship, and not let anything else get in the way. By cooperating together, you will become the most powerful warriors in the world." Raldah said.

Neal's face lit up. "Then we can do it! I'm sure of it!" He looked over at Mirabelle, who glared at him.

"Eventually," Raldah continued, "You will go to the ancient Crystal Cave hidden inside the great North Mountain Range. You will all go to the Crystal of Light. There, you will be blessed by its Light if it deems you worthy. But that is far from now. You all are not ready yet. You are too young, and have just met. You will need to form bonds with each other that cannot be broken. Also, your minds and hearts must be set for this quest. You will come to understand your purpose, and be willing to protect your world with your life. _Then _you might be ready."

Later that day, they went to a local café. Raldah was going to give them parting away advice. She was going to return home that night.

"Now, it could be years from now when you will go to the Crystal Cave. Who knows? It all depends on how long it takes before you four are ready."

Neal was a little confused. "Well, what are we going to do now then?"

Raldah thought for a moment. "I have an idea on where you could get started. But after that, you're on your own."

The four kids stared off into the distance, overwhelmed by that statement. None of them really knew much about the world, since they are only familiar with their hometowns. They also don't have much experience.

"I know this seems like a lot to you, but don't worry. I have faith that you will get onto your feet. You four are the chosen ones, after all." Raldah said, smiling.

"Now," she continued. "I've heard that there is trouble in the kingdom of Rothguard. Have you heard of it?"

The four shake their heads. She closes her eyes. "Hmm...Rothguard is a small kingdom that controls all of Isthal. Isthal is a nation about fifty miles north of here, from Gariland. It's a fairly peaceful nation, but there is word of a large amount of monsters invading their small villages. Are you four willing to help this kingdom and stop these evil creatures?"

Neal jumped up out of his chair. "Yeah! We'll take 'em all out!" He was pumped. The thought of his adventure truly beginning made him quiver with excitement.

"Alright. I'll send word that help will arrive shortly. Follow the path from the north gate early tomorrow morning. It will lead you into the country of Isthal." Raldah said.

Sevrin nodded. "Will do."

She gave each of them a good look. "I think you four will get along well. I know we had a rough start, but I think we can all get along." She turned to Neal and Mirabelle. Mirabelle looked at him, and he stared down at the table.

"I am going to head home now. Before I go, I want to remind you how important your teamwork will be in your mission. Always be by each other's side and do what you think will be best for the team, not for yourselves." She said, as she stood up to leave.

Midahn jumped up and gave her a hug. "I don't want you to leave, Lady Raldah!"

Raldah hugged him back, and smiled. "I know, little one. But now it is your time to step up and become a hero!"

The dark of the night appeared as the sun set that evening. Raldah began her journey back home, leaving the four children at the café.

"Alright, I think we should get some rest early tonight, so we can get a head start tomorrow morning." Sevrin said.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan." Mirabelle said. They stood up and headed towards the door. Neal grabbed Mirabelle's arm before she could go through the door. He waited until Sevrin and Midahn left.

She turned around, slightly annoyed at him. He scratched his head, and had on a look of guilt.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. That was not cool…" He looked angry at himself.

She punched him in the arm, and said "Yeah, whatever jerk," and turned around to leave.

"I really mean it, you know." He said. She could tell he was being sincere, and turned around and looked at him.

Neal walked up to her and shook his head. "You know what? Let's just start over!" He grinned and said, "My name's Neal!"Mida

She couldn't be mad at him any more. She smiled and giggled at him. "My name's Mirabelle!"

They left the café and caught up with Sevrin and Mirabelle. The four of them went back to the room Neal and Sevrin originally checked in at the Inn.

"So, where are you guys from again?" Neal says as he sits down on one of the bed.

"I'm from Caershire. So is Lady Raldah! She discovered me there!" Midahn says.

"Where's that at?" Neal asks.

"It's in the North! Lady Raldah said we had to travel a long way north to get here." He replies. They all laugh.

"That means its from the South, not the North." Sevrin says.

Midahn tilts his head, thinking about it for a moment. "Oh!"

_Is this kid serious? How will he be of any use in battle? He's so small and naive. He doesn't even look strong…_ Neal thought, displeased.

He shakes his head and turns to Mirabelle. "And where's that Magus place?"

"It's in the East. Far in the East." She said.

"How'd you get here then?" Sevrin asks.

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Uhh…" Sevrin recalls what happened to Neal when _he _decided to go there. He scratched his head.

"Did you...uh...travel here alone?" Neal says, and flinches, expecting to be slapped again.

Mirabelle balls her hands into fists. "I'm not incompetent and weak! I can survive on my own...But I did get help on the way. One of our higher mages went with me on the way."

"What's a mage?" Neal asks.

Mirabelle looked at him as if he was an alien. "What do you mean, what's a mage? Are you messing with me again?"

Neal puts his hands up in protest. "No! I've just never heard of it?" She looks at Sevrin, and he shrugs as well. Her mouth opens in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Mages are all over the world! We make up the majority of the population…"

She said.

"What is it, though. What does it do?" Neal asks.

She grits her teeth. "Stop saying 'it'! Mages are people, but with special abilities."

Neal, Sevrin, and Midahn leaned forward. "What kind of abilities?" Neal was extremely interested.

"There are a few different kinds, as far as we know. I have one of these kinds, known as white magic."

Neal and Sevrin looked at each other in disbelief. It sounded like crazy talk to them. They face Mirabelle again. "Did you just say...magic?"

She nods. "Yes, I did. I'm a white mage." They all gasp and look at her with awe. She becomes red faced with embarrassment. "It's not _that _special! It's…" she didn't know what to say.

Neal, with wonder, asks, "What can you do?!"

Mirabelle doesn't like attention to herself like that. Seeing each of them look at her oddly gives her the feeling stage fright. Thinking fast, she says, "Well, let me show you!" and punches Neal, who was leaning close toward her, right in the nose, breaking it. He flew backwards and lands hard onto the floor. The others jump up at the sudden blow.

"Woah! What was that for?!" Midahn shouted. He didn't like violence. It scared him. He started to quiver.

"Relax. Watch my ability!" She says, smiling as she raises her right hand toward Neal, writhing in pain while holding his hands over his bleeding and broken nose. Her hand slowly began to start glowing a bright, luminous green. Neal, face distorted from the pain, forgot about the pain, and let go of his face, staring at the bright light. His eyes grew wide while the blood continued to drip from his nose.

His face starting glowing green, just like the source emanating from Mirabelle's hand. He felt his wounds starting to heal, and the blood started to disappear. His nose straightened. He completely returned back to normal, feeling no more pain. In shock, Neal starting feeling around his face and nose, wondering how all of the pain vanished.

"That is the power of a white mage. We have the power of healing." Mirabelle says proudly.

It was silent for a few moments. Everyone was still in awe at what just happened. Midahn starting clapping and jumped up. "Wow! That was incredible!"

"We have never known what _really _exists in this world, Neal…" Sevrin said, sounding both sad and amazed.

"Yeah...I've never even _heard _of anything like this before, let alone see with my own two eyes…" Neal said.

Mirabelle shook her head. "This is nothing, really. It's just basic white magic...It's not even impressive."

After seeing Mirabelle's power, everyone turned to Midahn. They were curious to know what he could do, and why he was chosen at such a young age.

"What can you do, Midahn?" Sevrin asks.

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask! I've got abilities _too_! Just like Mirabelle." He replies gleefully.

"You can heal people as well?" Sevrin said.

He shook his head. "I'm a little different though. Check this out!" He raises his hand in front of him, facing his palm upward. They gathered around him, curious to see what he was about to do.

He began to concentrate on his hand. In a few seconds, a little flame appeared above his hand, hovering in place. The other's reacted just the same way to Mirabelle.

Mirabelle gasped. "So you're a black mage, Midahn!"

Neal shook his head. "This is crazy! You guys are amazing!" He forgot about his doubts he had earlier. _They have powers! So there are other kinds of combat besides physical?! That would explain why they don't need to be physically strong to be a Warrior of the Light then!_ The thought of their team having these different kinds of powers as well as his brute strength worked him up.

"Midahn is a black mage. This is the other most common type of mage. They _damage _with their magic, while _I_ heal with my white magic. Their power lies with the elements, fire, ice, thunder, and earth."

Midahn even seemed amazed. "I didn't know I could do _all_ of that!"

Mirabelle laughed. "And that's just the beginning of it all. There are many other kinds of spells that both white and black mages can perform as well. It's complex for someone who is just beginning to learn…"

She noticed Neal's giant sword leaning against the wall. It's sheer size scared her. "Uhh...is that _yours_?" She points to the sword, looking at Sevrin.

"No. That's-" Neal cut him off. "Mine!" She turned towards him.

"So...what can you two do?" She asked.

Neal grinned. "Well, while _you_ two use your magic, _we_ are fighters!" He says, pointing at himself and Sevrin with pride.

"I use my sword to fight, and Sevrin uses his knives. We've been training together ever since we were little kids to become as strong as we are today. Believe that!" he said.

Mirabelle was now looking at Neal with disbelief. "You're telling me that you can _hold_ that thing?!"

Neal laughed, and walked over to where he leaned his sword on the wall. He grasped the sword's hilt with his two hands tightly and lifted it up and turned it right side up.

"Oh my...How much does that _weigh?!" _She asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

Neal shrugged. "I don't know. Probably somewhere between three hundred and four hundred pounds, I guess." Mirabelle almost fainted.

"How?! That must be over _double _your own weight!" She said, dumbstruck.

Neal grinned again. "Well, you've got _your_ strengths, and I've got _mine._" He said, as he set down the blade against the wall.

"Alright. We've seen what we all can do. How about we get some rest and use it tomorrow, when we head for Rothguard?" Sevrin said.

"Yeah!" Neal shouted. Mirabelle felt utterly weak after she saw Neal pick up his giant sword and hold it like it was nothing, but shrugged it off, because she became nervous at the thought of running into trouble tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading chapter three. Neal and Sevrin finally met their two new companions on their mission, as well as what powers they possess. On the other hand, the two new Warriors see just how powerful the fighters of the group are. Next time: The Warriors begin their first journey together?! What obstacles get in the way?


	5. The Journey Begins!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- The Journey Begins!<strong>

It is early the next morning. The four set out through the north gate of Gariland. Mirabelle notices a danger sign at the beginning of the road past the gate, which read '_Danger! Beware of monsters and other creatures!'_'_. _She gulps and continues behind Neal and Sevrin.

Neal is anxious to get into a battle with his new team. He wants to see more of Mirabelle and Midahn's magic, and is excited at the idea of having to both defend them and deal strong attacks. It made him feel like a true warrior.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Neal shouted. Sevrin tapped him on the shoulder, and gave him a short little nod. Neal understood and did the same. They both turned around and faced the other two, stopping them.

"Hey, so have either of you ever been in battle before?" Sevrin asked their two new friends.

They both shook their heads. Neal scratched his head in disappointment. Both of them now looked nervous. Neal put up his hands in assurance.

"Don't sweat it. Me and Sev have only been in a few ourselves. So we're all pretty much on the same playing field. But there is something you need to know and understand, before we go any further." Neal said.

"What is it?" Midahn asked.

"You need to keep in mind that we are going to be in _real_ battle scenarios. We're going to fight with our lives at stake, okay? This is no joke. Since you two aren't wearing anything very protective, and aren't too physically strong, Neal and I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive."

Sevrin said.

Midahn suddenly became nervous, and started shaking. Sevrin walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, little guy. I know you're still a kid, but you're a chosen one, so you obviously have a lot of talent. We're going to rely on you- no." He turns and faces all of them, and waves his hand at each of them. "We're going to all rely on _each other_ for this, and we'll all have each other's backs. Got it?" He said.

Everyone nods. Midahn feels more confident being next to Sevrin, because of how big and cool he was.

They started walking down the north road. There was nothing blocking their path yet for a couple of hours. The group only noticed a small pack of monsters way out in the distance, and passed them quietly. Mirabelle's heart was beating slowly but loudly, as she was scared that they were going to run into monsters, and time was only ticking.

Around noon, they decided they were going to stop and rest for a little bit and eat some lunch. They are waiting to find trees nearby to hide from the road, but are currently in an open, windy field. Sevrin suddenly stops, holding his hand out to his side. Everyone bumps into it and stops.

Mirabelle's heart rate started to increase. "W-what is it?" She whispered nervously to Sevrin.

He continues looking forward, as if he is sensing something. He holds his hand up to keep everyone still and quiet.

"I heard something a second ago. Now I sense something nearby. But I don't know what it- BACK UP!" He crosses his hand to his sides and pulls out his new, deadly knives. Mirabelle and Midahn jump back, and Neal draws his sword from around his back. He and Sevrin stand in front of them, guarding them.

As Sevrin shouted, four creatures pounce onto the group from behind a hill. They block the attacks that creature attempt with their claws. The creatures were brown, and furry. They resembled a tiger slightly, but more ferocious and with sharp claws.

Mirabelle is frozen with fear. She is shakily standing behind Neal. She sees how fearless and brave he his and manages to wield her staff. Her staff is made from a strong oak wood, and was gnarled at the top, where a colorless orb lies in the center of the top.

Neal dashes forward and spins to prepare a momentum slash. But he is too slow, and the creature dodges, and tries to bite him. He quickly jumps back to their formation.

Midahn is barely able to hold onto his staff. He is too scared. Sevrin is critically analyzing their opponents, trying to learn how they move and how they attack. He and Neal continue to stand directly in front of the two mages, not letting a scratch go by them.

Neal is continually trying to hit them with his slow but strong attacks, but is still not succeeding. After his next few misses, he jumps back into formation and starts breathing deeply, gritting his teeth.

"Damn...They're too fast!" He says.

Seeing Neal in need to catch a breath, Sevrin gives a go at an attack. Since he is much quicker, he dashes forward and slashes one of the creatures a few times before having to return back to the group from the other three creatures trying to bite him. It yelps in pain, and snarls at them, getting angrier.

"U-uh, g-guys?" Midahn says from behind them.

They quickly turn and look at him.

"W-we can't do anything if you're directly in f-front of us. We'll hit you by accident!" Midahn said.

They turn back toward the monsters, who all attack at once. Neal manages to fend off three of them by swiping his sword in a horizontal arc in front of him, and Sevrin blocks the last one's claws with his knives.

"You have a good point, Midahn!" Sevrin says, gritting his teeth while defending. "But that will make you more vulnerable if we change into a straight line formation. What should we do?"

"I-I don't know!" Midahn said. He looks over at Mirabelle, and she quickly shrugs. They turn to Neal, who was sweating from concentration.

"I have a plan…" He says, keeping his eyes focused on the creatures.

"What is it?" They all said.

"We'll-" He pauses and shouts as he lifts up his sword to block one of the monster's attacks. "-Get into something _like_ a line formation. Me and Sevrin will take the outsides of the line, leaving you two in the middle. But _we_ will be standing only a little bit closer, and facing inwards, ready to attack _and_ easily able to defend you two in the middle!" Neal said.

"That's perfect!" Sevrin said, his eyes widening as he visualizes the formation in his mind. "Good thinking! Let's do it!"

Neal and Sevrin quickly leap into Neal's new formation. Mirabelle and Midahn are lightly clutching their staffs, as they are now directly in front of the monsters, who are growling at them.

"I-I don't know about this!" Mirabelle said.

"Don't worry about a thing!" Neal shouted. She was directly to his left and he was standing closer to the monsters than she was. He was also facing slightly inward so she could be seen from the corner of his eye. "I'll protect you the best that I can! I promise!"

"Midahn! Now's your chance! Hit them with some black magic! Our attacks don't do much good, so lets see if _yours_ do!" Sevrin said.

Midahn raises his staff, and the orb in the center of the top of it begins to glow red, as a fiery aura appears around it. Staffs are the best weapons for mages because mages can channel their magical energy from inside their body into the orb at the top and unleash spells at their full potential.

He blasts a small line of fire onto two of the monsters. It is a very effective hit. They yelp and fall down from the intense heat of the flames. Seeing the two monsters dead, the remaining two growl at the Warriors, becoming even more angry. One of them viciously lunges for Midahn, but Sevrin ran in front of him, taking in the monster's attack. It scratched him with its sharp claws wildly. Sevrin's upper arms, where his biceps and triceps where, were cut and bleeding badly. They are the only spots on his arms that aren't covered by his padded armor. He had padded wrist guards, forearm guards, and metal shoulder pads on, but the monster struck him in the only spot where there wasn't any protection.

Sevrin cried out in pain, and blood was flowing from his cuts. Neal looked at Mirabelle, who was still deathly afraid of the situation.

"Hey! Mirabelle! It's your turn now! Snap out of it! Sevrin needs your help!" He said, trying to break her trance. She looked at him, and he quickly pointed over to Sevrin, and she saw his wounds. She gasped, and looked down at her robe. It is of a white mage.

_What am I doing? I can't just be scared anymore! I probably look like such an idiot! Oh wait! Sevrin is wounded._ She thought, as she gritted her teeth. She raised her staff toward Sevrin, and the orb began to glow green. A green and shiny aura appeared onto Sevrin's arms, much brighter than when she showed them using only her hands last night. The staff had channeled her healing power, using the most effective cure spell that she could onto Sevrin. His wounds started to disappear, and he could grip his weapons easily again.

"Thanks!" He shouted, and dashed forward and pierced one of the remaining monsters.

_Wow...she is really a key essence to the group!_ Neal thought. _Her healing is probably going to save us so many times...I'm going to have to definitely try my best to not let her get hurt, so she can keep on healing us in battle._

Midahn prepared his staff again for another attack. He shot another fire spell at the wolfs, finishing them off. Sweating, and breathing deeply, Neal stabbed his sword into the ground and pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah! We did it!" He shouted. He ran over to Midahn and put his hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Nice job, Midahn! You're an _awesome_ mage! You took out those things like it was nothing!"

Midahn laughed, and started jumping up and down. "Yay! We won! We won! That wasn't so scary after all! As long as we're all together, we can win _all _of our battles!"

Neal cheered again. He turned to Mirabelle. "And _you_, Mirabelle! Without you, Sevrin would've been history! You're the best!"

Sevrin placed his knives into his sheaths on the sides of his belt. "Yeah right, Neal! But seriously, thanks Mirabelle. You're powers are such a big help!" He grinned at her.

She looked down, and said doubtfully, "Yeah, I guess." Seeing Midahn's incredible attacks made her feel like she hardly did anything in their first battle. All she did was cast one cure spell, and stand there frightened during the rest of it.

"Hey, don't think down on yourself." Neal said, as if reading her mind. "I think we've all been through _that_ stage. You'll never become stronger if you cling to that mindset, you know!"

She knew he was right, but she still had the small nagging feeling in her head that she was nothing. Neal sensed this, and knew how hard it was for him as a kid to stop thinking that way. He walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder, and shakes her jokingly.

"Ack! Stop it!" She said, her whole body shaking back and forth. Neal laughed. When she said that, her words were very bouncy, and sounded funny. She laughed as well, looking more cheery.

_Hopefully she will forget about that crap._ Neal thought, looking more assured. _She needs to be more happy, not sad. That's the first step of overcoming low self-confidence. I learned that the hard way. If you're sad, you're more depressed and more doubtful of yourself._

"Everyone did awesome! It looks like we are _meant _to be a team!" Neal said.

They continued down the north path, heading into the evening. Along the way, they found themselves in a few more battles. Most of them were of the same wolf-like monsters originally, while some others had different creatures. Their new formation and confidence made them breeze through these battles. By the time they reached nightfall, neither Mirabelle nor Midahn were scared to fight anymore.

But, after a long day of traveling and fighting, they became exhausted. They started to prepare to to stop and and rest for the night, but needed to find a safe place first.

"Ugh...We've been moving all day...Why can't there be a safe place to sleep?" Mirabelle said, and groaned. It was almost completely dark out, and they were guided only by the light of the stars and the moon.

Neal was walking with his shoulders slumped forward. "Man, this sucks. I'm tired…"

"Pretty much nowhere is safe around here, but some cover from trees would definitely help. Why are there _no_ trees around here…" Sevrin said.

Midahn could barely keep his eyes open. He was even more exhausted than the other three. He's two years younger than the others, at only eleven, but much smaller than average. He didn't have as much energy as them, and had to use a lot more magic throughout the day than he's used to.

He blinks a few times and shakes his head to keep himself awake. He couldn't keep it up, though. When his eyes closed again, he fell forward, dozing off.

"Hey, come on buddy! We're almost there!" Neal runs over and catches him before he hits the ground. MIdahn groans.

"How…" He lets out a big yawn. "...Do you know that?" He asks him sleepily.

Neal sighed. "I don't know… You got me." He begins to put him back on his feet, but stops suddenly. "Hey! I have an idea! How about I hold you up, and you light some fire in the air to give us some light so we can see ahead?"

Sevrin and Mirabelle's faces brightened. "That's a great idea!" Mirabelle said.

"Wow, you're full of great ideas today, Neal. Keep it up." Sevrin said.

Midahn yawns loudly again. "Alright...sounds good to me."

Neal hoisted him up to stand on his shoulder. With the other two holding his legs down for balance, he raised his staff as high as he could, and prepared a fire spell. But since he didn't have a target, he just kept channeling energy into the orb, and a light started to form.

"Do you see anything?" Neal said.

"Uhh…." Midahn looked left and right. "Not really. Wait!" The others looked up at him, becoming anxious to know if he found a place to set up their tent. Midahn peered farther straight ahead. "I see the beginning of a forest!"

Neal leaped forward. "Yeah! Let's go!" He shouted. Midahn lost his balance and his feet were knocked forward from Neal taking off. Sevrin and Mirabelle caught him.

"Hey! Keep it down, you idiot!" Mirabelle said in a hushed tone. "The night time is when the _scarier_ monsters come out!"

Neal skidded to a stop. "Sorry!" He whispered. They caught up to him and continued toward the forest. When they arrived, they located a small clearing to set up their tent.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Mirabelle said.

Sevrin looked up, confused. "I'm pitching the tent. Do you want to sleep on the bare ground?"

"No you idiot, not that! This place isn't safe either a tent!" She said.

"What are you talking about, crazy?" Neal said, yawning. She gritted her teeth and smacked him on the head.

"Shut up Neal! Let me explain something to you guys. Before I left, A powerful mage from my village named Esmond told me something important about finding places to sleep out in the wilderness. He's one of the Visionaries of Light, the one who discovered me, so he knows what he's talking about!" She said.

"Well, what is it?" They asked.

"He told me about a certain way to tell if a place is completely safe by using a type of magic. If it is safe, the area will reveal a bright glowing ring around it to me. I just tried it here and that _didn't_ happen." She said.

"Well, you got _that_ right!" Neal shouted as he swung his sword from around his back. They quickly turn around and see a group of goblins ambushing them.

Sevrin sighed. "Some goblins are intruding on our spot? How rude…" He pulled out his knives, preparing to quickly deal with the weak creatures.

Neal and Sevrin quickly slayed them. "How annoying." Neal said, and turned to Mirabelle, with an annoyed look. "Is it safe _now_?"

Mirabelle raised her staff and emitted a small white glow to scan the area. She gulped, and shook her head.

Neal groaned. "Agh...what now? I just want to go to sleep already!" He started to look around, holding his sword in a defensive position.

"The noise we made killing those things might have attracted more monsters nearby, so stay on guard." Sevrin said. He let out a quick sigh. "I _would_ have thought about this beforehand, but I'm so tired I can't really think at all!"

Suddenly, the earth shook around them from something large hitting the ground. It happened again, and again, coming closer. They are footsteps.

"Those aren't small footsteps, guys…" Neal said. A huge creature that looked like a giant turtle with a large, spiky shell appeared.

Midahn gasped. "Thats-thats a land turtle!" They turn to him, and see that he's frightened.

"W-what is a land turtle?" Mirabelle says, shaking nervously.

"It's from a children's tale that we were told as kids. It was used to teach children manners, '_or else the big land turtle will gobble you up!' _But that matches what it looks like perfectly! A large turtle with a spiky shell. Those things are real!" He said, his eyes wide at the sight of the massive creature.

"Well you can kiss the idea of getting any rest tonight goodbye." Neal said. "This is going to be a long fight, you guys got enough left in you for one more?" He turned toward his friends with a determined smile.

"Yeah, I think so." Sevrin said, stretching his arms. Mirabelle looked back and forth between the two of them, in disbelief of how much energy and endurance they have.

_They truly are tough fighters… I guess we do make a good team. _She thought.

The land turtle started to approach them. Neal readied his sword. Sevrin pulled out his knives.

"Alright Midahn. You've heard stories about this thing. Do you know what its weakness is?" Sevrin asked.

"Well, they're supposedly weak to ice." Midahn said.

Neal grunted. "How the heck are we supposed to do that? Where would we get ice?"

"No, not ice like that. Ice _spells_." Midahn said.

The land turtle roared, and snapped at Neal. He jumped back, barely dodging its vicious bite.

"Can you do that?" Sevrin asked him. He attempted to pierce the turtle with his knife but it did nothing. It's body was too hard.

"I've only done fire spells before. I've...never really tried any other, I guess." Midahn said, and shrugged. The land turtle knocked Neal backwards, causing him to hit the ground hard. Mirabelle quickly used a cure spell on him.

"Midahn! Usually mages use spellbooks to learn basic black and white magic spells. You would have to gain the knowledge from a blizzard spell book, but we don't have that!" Mirabelle said as she healed Neal.

"Crap...What are we gonna do now?" Neal said as he stood up. "Do you think fire would get him good?"

"Let's see!" Midahn said, raising his staff. It began to glow a fiery red, and he casted a fire spell at the land turtle. The turtle turned its shell toward the rising flame, blocking all of the damage.

"No good! We need to prevent it from turning it's shell toward us!" Sevrin shouted.

"And the only way _that_ would happen is if we slowed it down with blizzard!" Mirabelle said. She turned to Midahn. "I know it seems you can only cast fire spells, but you need to try to cast a blizzard spell!"

He thought about it for a moment. He raised his staff, and concentrated hard, but nothing happened. "Agh! I don't know where to even start! I need the spellbook to learn it…" He said, frustrated and tired.

"Just think about it! You think about fire and heat and red when you cast fire, right?" Midahn said, standing behind Neal, who was guarding her. Sevrin kept trying to find weak spots on the turtle, but wasn't having much luck.

"Yeah, so?" Midahn replied.

"Have you ever seen a blizzard or snow before? It's a beautiful white shower falling from the sky, and its really _cold_, not hot! It's the exact opposite of your fire spell!" Midahn said.

"Oh! I've seen that before! It's happens up in the mountains, right? I've been there once, and it made me shiver a lot!" He said, recalling the time he visited the peak of a mountain.

"Yes! Think about _that,_ and release a blizzard, Midahn!" Mirabelle shouted. Just then, the turtle swung its mighty tale towards them, and struck each of them in a line. They flew backwards, grunting in pain. Neal and Sevrin were okay, as they were used to hard hits. Sevrin was standing in front of Midahn, so he blocked most of the hit for him. But Mirabelle had moved out from behind Neal, to tell Midahn about the blizzard spell. She took the full swing of the tail, and cried out in pain.

"Mirabelle!" Neal shouted, rushing to her side. He jabbed his sword into the ground beside her, causing the ground to shake a little from its sheer weight. "Are you okay!?"

Her head was swimming from the impact, but she shortly regained her senses. "I-I'll be alright. I can cure myself too, you know."

She cast the spell over herself, and soon the blurriness around her became clear again. Neal helped her back up.

"I'll stand by you!" He shouted as he turned around to face the land turtle again. He became angry, seeing Mirabelle get hurt.

He felt her slump onto his back, as if she couldn't stand anymore. He quickly turned around and caught her. "Hey! Are you alright?!" He shook her lightly. She opened her eyes slightly, and looked exhausted.

"I've been healing everyone so much today, plus I'm tired. I'm running out of energy inside to cast my cure spell…" She managed to say, dozing off.

Neal snarled at the turtle. "She's ran out of juice, guys. We need to take this thing out quick so she can recover."

His arms began to tremble with anger. He was getting fired up. He set her down safely aside, and pulled his sword out of the ground.

Suddenly, a bright white light came from behind them. They turned around, and saw Midahn holding out his staff, and an icy wind was circling around the orb, which was white.

"Yeah! There you go! That's ice!" Neal shouted.

Midahn was putting all that he could into it. Since he had never used a blizzard spell before, it was very difficult for him to keep it under control. He kept reminding himself of the coldness, and not of the fire that he was used to.

"This...could be the last one I can...do!" Midahn shouted as the light became a little brighter. He casted blizzard onto the turtle. Although it wasn't extremely powerful, it still hurt the land turtle, causing it to yelp in pain. The ice made him sluggish.

"Now's our chance!" Sevrin shouted. Neal, trembling with anger, dashed toward the unmoving turtle, preparing to strike. It couldn't move into its defensive position this time. Neal shouted as he swung his sword around and cleaved the turtle in its lower neck. Blood gushed from the deep cut as the turtle collapsed. As it fell, its body began to dissolve and it shattered into pieces, disappearing into the night.

Neal's dropped his sword down to the ground while still holding it, as he panted from exhaustion. He turned toward Sevrin, who was on his knees. "Whew...glad that's over with." He said. Sevrin nodded, and they turned towards their mage friends, who were both snoring. They laughed.

"It looks like using too much magic in one day can really get to you." Sevrin said, laughing. They pitched the tent and woke the other two up, carrying them over to the tent. Neal picked up Mirabelle in his arms, and she cracked open her eyes.

"Did you...kill it?" She said, yawning. Neal looked down at her and smiled. "You bet! Midahn used an ice spell! That made it open for me to attack thanks to you!" She smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading the next chapter! This is my rendition of the first boss, the land turtle, from FF3. I wanted the whole team to fight it instead of just one. It was the first boss fight for the team, and I wanted to make it more interesting having them already exhausted from the whole day's travels and fighting, making the battle more difficult. Next time: The team arrives at Rothguard Castle. What lies ahead?!


	6. The Gifted One!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five- The Gifted One!<strong>

There is a mage guild in the far southern hemisphere called Mayweather. It is comprised of black mages. These are very powerful black mages. Scholars and sages, who've accumulated much knowledge of black magic were also part of this guild, who taught the art.

One of these scholars was a man named Tristan. He's had a lot of experience as a black mage, devoting his entire life to it. He is considered one of the most prestigious black mages in the guild.

One day, Tristan was chosen to be a teacher to new young mages. He had raised so many powerful mages that he became the most sought after scholar. Everyone wanted to learn black magic from him. They heard many times of his success and the stories of mages under him.

Now, he is in his mid thirties. He is still young, but he has been a teacher for about ten years. It is a new year for students at the Mayweather guild. Today, Tristan made his way to the school to meet his new group of students. It was the first day.

Tristan opened the door to his classroom. Before he entered, he pictured a packed classroom like last year. He hated to admit it, but last year was actually difficult for him. He had too many students to be able to teach effectively. He sighed, and walked into the room. He stopped, and looked at all of the empty desks. In the center of the room stood only two boys.

"Hmm...what do we have here? Only two of you? Are the others late, or am I early?" He said, conjuring a small timepiece above his hand.

"No...I'm here at the right time. So is it just the two of you?" Tristan asked them.

"Yes sir." They said to him. He gave them a good look. One of the boys had gray hair, yet he was only a child. But it wasn't the type of gray that is acquired from old age. _There is something special about this one._ He thought.

He turned to the other boy, who was much smaller than the first one. He had red hair, and fire in his spirit.

"The elder scholars told us that we would be your only students this year, so we could learn as much as possible from you, sir." The silver-haired boy said.

_That makes sense...but only two? That still seems too few. I can work with at least a few more students effectively._ Tristan thought.

"Well, alright then. I am your teacher, Tristan. You will learn a lot about black magic, and will soon become efficient black mages- that is," He smiled. "If you can handle my training."

The two boys stood there, silently. The red-haired boy's face suddenly lit up, and he shot his fist into the air.

"Alright! That sounds awesome!" He shouted.

The other boy looked at him in annoyance, crossing his arms. _What a child…_ He thought.

Tristan laughed. "I like the enthusiasm. Now lets here a little about each of you. We can begin with your names."

The silver-haired boy began. "My name's Gyles." He didn't say anything after that.

"Okay, nice to meet you Gyles. And how about you?" Tristan leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees, looking at the red-haired boy.

"My name's Midahn! Nice to meet ya, sir!" He grinned and waved at the black mage.

Tristan suddenly gasped. "Are you…Midahn Aestus? Of the Aestus family?!" He was shocked at realizing who this boy was. Hearing his name like that made Midahn look down, and his face grew dark.

"So you are the lone survivor of the legendary Magus family?" Tristan said. He suddenly realized how Midahn was reacting and felt sympathy. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I should have known that I was talking about your _family_ like that. Please forgive me."

"It's...alright." Midahn said. "But that's me." He still had a dark, solemn look. Gyles looked back and forth between them, confused. Midahn shook his head and looked back up at Tristan.

"Now then," Tristan said. "Let's begin."

A few days later, after the day's lesson, Gyles stayed longer than usual. After Midahn left, he turned towards his teacher.

"Excuse me, sir. On our first day, you found out that his name is Midahn Aestus. Who are they?"

Gyles asked.

Tristan sighed. "Well, about a year ago, one of the most powerful magical families here in Mayweather was attacked. This was Midahn's family. Their name was Aestus. They were extremely powerful mages. In fact, they were even beyond the level of a black mage. Their power was that of a magus. A magus is an even more powerful black mage, capable of the highest black magic spells."

Gyles' eyes were wide. "Woah…Well how did they go down then, if they were so powerful?"

"They were attacked at night, when they were all asleep. A hired group of thieves were sent to assassinate them. The reasons and who sent them are unknown, but it is thought that their power struck fear in others. Nobody knew what really happened that night, but witnesses could see the thieves fleeing from the scene after it had happened. Midahn was the only survivor."

_How did he survive, out of all of them? He's such a little weakling… and he can't even cast a single spell yet. _Gyles thought.

It had been a week since Midahn and Gyles had began learning under Tristan. He felt that they were ready and prepared for their first spell.

"Alright, you two. I think it's time to produce some black magic. You two are ready to cast fire." Tristan said.

"Oh boy! It's finally time! I can't wait!" Midahn said, shaking his fists with anticipation. Gyles was determined to do better than Midahn. He didn't want a shrimp that was much smaller than him casting a stronger spell.

They picked up their staffs. "You see those two targets over there?" Tristan pointed towards them. They were two sacks that were wrapped in a magic cloth that was resistant to basic spells. "I want to cast fire onto them. I believe in you both. Now let's see it!"

"Watch this Midahn. This is how it;s done!" Gyles said with determination. He raised his staff, concentrating on the blazing heat of fire, and gave his all to cast the spell. A tiny flame came out of his staff, disappearing right away.

"What?! That's it? How?!" Gyles said, shocked.

"Hmm…it seems you're not quite ready yet, Gyles. I know you are capable, but you need to learn to channel your power into your staff better." Tristan said, nodding his head.

Gyles gritted his teeth. _If he can cast it, I swear…_

"Midahn, let's see what you can do. Remember how its done, and cast fire." Tristan said, beckoning him to give it a try.

"Alright...here goes!" He said. He raised his staff, concentrated hard, and casted the spell. His staff was glowing bright red as a bright flame burst out from his staff, striking the target perfectly. Gyles' eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened.

_How...is this possible? _He thought.

Midahn grinned and turned to Tristan. "Did I get it right?"

Tristan smiled, pleased at his first spell. "That was almost a full fire spell. I'm greatly impressed that you were able to produce that in such a short time. In fact, you are the first under me to even cast that much fire in this short amount of time learning. You truly are the gifted one, as they say." He said.

When Midahn was born, many wizards could tell from his aura that he was going to be an extremely powerful mage. As just a baby, he became known as "the gifted one". Midahn had huge amounts of magical energy flowing through his body, all naturally.

Gyles became angry that Midahn outperformed him. "Why can _you_ do that already? Why can't I do that?!" He was shaking his fists in anger.

Tristan became displeased with Gyles. "Why are you upset about this, Gyles. Everyone is at their own pace. There's not a doubt that you can do just the same soon enough. It's a basic spell…" He shook his head at Gyles' jealousy.

"No! That's unfair! I know I worked so much harder than him!" Gyles raged.

"With an attitude like that, you won't get very far, child." Tristan said.

"Oh, I will. Believe that! I will surpass you! I'll become the most powerful mage of all!" Gyles said, and stormed off.

"Don't come back then. That's not how a student under me treats his peers." Tristan said.

"Why did he freak out like that, sir?" Midahn said.

"I don't know, young one. His patience and temper runs really thin." Tristan replied.

"We only started just this week. If he put some more time and practice into it, he could have done it as well." Midahn said.

"Yes, that is true. He barely started learning black magic spells, so I have no idea why he became so angry like that. For someone to give up so easily like that… That's too bad. Well, if its just you and me, I'd like to teach you as much as I can about magic, Midahn. I have a feeling you'll be a great and powerful black mage someday. You've got a lot of talent at such a young age." Tristan said confidently.

But it wasn't long after that day when Midahn couldn't study with Tristan any more. Just a few days later, Lady Raldah discovered that Midahn was a Golden Warrior of the Light. When Tristan heard these news, he almost couldn't believe his ears.

At the ceremony, Lady Raldah had used her Eyes of Vision onto Midahn, revealing the golden power of light within him to the guild of Mayweather. Tristan, along with many other powerful mages, were watching in the crowd.

_I can't believe it. This boy was chosen to be a savior of the world. There's no doubt that he is going to be a powerful mage. It's a shame that I can't teach him any more. He is going to begin the most difficult quest of his lifetime. _He thought.

After the ceremony was over, Midahn found Tristan waiting for him after the crowd left.

"Hey! Sir! Did you see me?!" Midahn said, running toward him.

Tristan laughed. "Yeah, I saw you! You were completely golden!"

Midahn grinned. "It was so cool!"

Tristan became serious again. "But that's not the point. Do you understand what this means?"

"Umm...not really…" He replied.

"I've heard stories about the legends of these Warriors. Seeing one before me means that these legends are true. I know you are young, so it might be hard to understand now. But you are going to become a fighter representing our entire world." Tristan said.

Midahn's eyes widened. "Woah…"

Tristan continued. "You will need to become a powerful mage, for your team…and that means, you will no longer be my student anymore." He looked down at the ground.

Midahn became sad. "No! But you're the greatest teacher ever! I don't want to leave you!"

"You heard Lady Raldah. You two are departing for the city of Gariland tomorrow. You are going to unite with the other three Warriors of the Light, and begin your quest. Unfortunately, there is no more time for any lessons…" Tristan said disdainfully. He was looking forward to teaching Midahn. He knew he was special, and wanted him to surpass himself someday.

_Well, he probably will surpass me sometime soon enough. He is going to be a Warrior of the Light, after all...So I guess it just wasn't meant to be for me to teach him…_ He thought.

"But we only just started...I hardly even learned one spell…" Midahn said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes," Tristan said, putting his hand on Midahn's shoulder. "That may be true, but you are going to learn a lot more from the world than you would from just me and in Mayweather."

They said their goodbyes, and parted ways. Little did they know, Gyles was listening. He watched the ceremony as well, and couldn't stand it. For some reason, he saw Midahn as a rival, an enemy, despite him doing nothing to cause this.

_I'm going to take you down, Midahn. You don't deserve all of that glory…_ He thought.

Gyles left Mayweather that day, all on his own. He snuck out at night. After a few days of traveling, not knowing where to go or what he's looking for, Gyles became weary. He hadn't eaten in almost three days, and it was tough for him to survive in the wilderness. When he thought he had lost all hope, he was discovered by dark, rogue black mages. They found him lying on the ground, starving, and about to die. But they sensed his hatred, and took him in.

The day after the ceremony ended, Midahn departed with Lady Raldah for Gariland. Along the way, they met Mirabelle, who was being escorted by a mage. They had taken a different route to avoid monsters, and crossed paths with Midahn.

"So that's your story huh." Neal said. It was the next morning after defeating the land turtle. The group had set off toward Isthal. They were curious about each other's stories. "That's pretty neat. I've never thought about a village full of mages. It's like the same thing with us in Alryne, right Sev?"

"Yeah, that's true…" Sevrin replied. "We've got a little while longer before we reach the Rothguard castle. How about you, Mirabelle?" They turn toward her. "What was your hometown like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading the next chapter. I'm giving some background info on the two new mages that joined Neal and Sevrin's team. I wonder what this Gyles deal is. Maybe he plays a part later on...*hint hint. Too obvious... Next time: Mirabelle's story?!


	7. You'll Never Be One!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - You'll Never Be One!<strong>

"Sure, I can tell you more about me." Mirabelle said. The team was continuing forward to the kingdom of Rothguard. They were learning more about each other during the long walk.

"I was born in a small town called Magus. It's located in the far east-" She was cut off.

"Wait a minute. Isn't a magus just a stronger black mage?" Neal said, confused.

"Yes, but my town is called Magus, because the first black mages who were powerful enough to be considered a Magus founded my town. It's a fairly older town, I must say." Mirabelle said.

"Wow. These mage guys sound really powerful…" Neal said.

Mirabelle was born in this town of Magus. It was a town consisted mostly of black mages, but with quite a few white mages as well. But it isn't completely full of mages. There are also normal people filling the small houses in Magus. It is different from Midahn's village, which is a guild. Only black mages exist there, who are devoted to black magic.

Mirabelle, who was an orphan just like the other three, didn't have a place to call home when she was little, so she was sent to small orphanage. It was there that she grew up, to the age of thirteen, like Neal and Sevrin. At this orphanage, the dozen children living there knew each other fairly well, but Mirabelle had one friend who very close to her. Her name was Juliana. They were the best of friends.

A few years ago, Mirabelle and Juliana became very interested in the art of magic. They saw a few mages playing around while they were walking home. They were fascinated by the small flames and ice the kids were producing with their hands.

"Oh wow, look at that Mirabelle! That's amazing!" Juliana said, pointing at them.

"Yeah, it looks so pretty!" Mirabelle said, eyes wide with charm. They approached them and asked how they did that, and the kids laughed.

"You have to be a mage to do it! You need to be born with magical energy inside your body."

One of them said.

The girls were confused. "Well how do we find out if we have this magical energy?" Juliana asked.

The kids pointed to a building they could see on top of a hill, a few blocks away. "Go to that place. That's the magic shop! A really cool mage works there, and he's really smart! He can determine if you can do it or not." They told her.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Juliana said, smiling as she quickly grabbed Mirabelle's hand, pulling her as she ran toward the shop.

"Come on, let's go!" Juliana said very excitedly.

"Slow down!" Mirabelle said, laughing as she was stumbling to catch up.

They entered the magic shop. Mirabelle looked around, her eyes filled with wonder. She saw dozens of books that were etched with strange symbols she had never seen. Odd-looking and unique staffs lined the walls on each side of her.

"Hello, welcome to my shop!" An old man greeted them from behind the counter. "Can I help you with anything today?" He looked at the smiling faces of two young girls across from him.

"Hello mister! We would like to know if we are able to be black mages or not!" Juliana said.

"Oh...I see. You would like to experience the wonderful world of magic, am I right?" He said, smiling. They both nodded their heads quickly. He chuckled.

_The passion and youthfulness of these girls remind me of when I was a child. Such happy memories…_ The old man thought, recalling his youth.

"I like your enthusiasm! Magic is something very extraordinary, but," He stopped, and raised one finger. "It is also something very dangerous. Black magic spells are primarily used in combat, to harm someone. It shouldn't be taken lightly."

"We understand. But how do we know if we possess magical energy?" Juliana said.

"Hmm…" The old man scratched his chin. "I know an old technique that just might work. It seems, since you are asking me about this, that neither of you aren't born of a family of mages, so you have never experienced it before. Am I correct?"

They both nodded. "We have no idea…" Mirabelle said.

"Alright. I think I might still remember this old trick. Let me see…" The old man tilts his head to the side, and looks up, thinking about which spell it was.

"Oooohh, I hope he can do it!" Juliana whispers. Her fists are shaking with anticipation.

"Me too! That'd be so cool!" Mirabelle whispered back. She wanted to be able to make the pretty flames and ice like the other kids did.

"Ah! I remember now!" The shopkeeper said. The girls looked up at him, waiting patiently.

"There is a spell that can reveal one's magical flow of energy in their body. It's a similar spell to Illusio- Well, nevermind that." He said.

"Can you do it for us?" Juliana said eagerly.

"Well sure! It's great to see more young mages springing in our town!" He said.

"Yay!" Mirabelle shouted, and the girls jumped up and down with joy.

"Now hold on, I don't want to disappoint you, but its possible that neither of you will be able to use black magic. Don't think you can yet…" He said.

"Oh, right! I hope," Juliana clapped her hands together. "I can do it. I hope I can do it!"

The old man chuckled again. "You seem eager to know, so let's start with you then." Mirabelle became even more excited. He was about to reveal if Juliana can cast spells or not.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" Juliana replied. The old man told her to stand very still, and she quickly stiffened her body. But her heart was pounding with anticipation.

The old man raised his hands, concentrating hard on Juliana's eyes. He was mapping out her internal flow of energy, searching for potential of magic in her veins. After a few seconds, his eyes widened, and he put his hands down.

"Well, can I do it? Can I?" Juliana couldn't wait any longer. After a silent moment, the old man smiled. "Yes. I could see it inside your veins. They are flowing with magical energy! You are a black mage!"

Juliana gasped, and started jumping around with glee. "Yay! This is amazing! I'm so excited!"

Mirabelle cheered with her friend, which raised her hopes up for herself. The old man chuckled at their childlike behavior. "Now how about you, young lady? Are you ready to learn if you can do the same?"

"Yes! I'm ready!" She replied. She became very still, like her best friend did, as he raised his hands again, preparing the spell.

"I hope it works for you too, Mirabelle!" Juliana said, praying for her friend to have the same ability. She wanted to be able to play with Mirabelle just like those kids did from outside.

The old man began studying Mirabelle's energy flow, but came across something different, not like her friends.

_Hmm…This one has a different aura about her. It feels like the exact opposite of her friends. The energy flowing through her is...white. So that means…_

He lowered his hands. "You are indeed a mage as well, young lady." He said.

The girls cheered again, and grabbed each other's hands with girly excitement. Before they could celebrate any more, the old man raised his finger again. "But, you are not a black mage."

They both stopped. Mirabelle looked at the old man, her feelings of excitement draining away.

"W-what do you mean?" She says with disbelief.

"You are not a black mage, so you do not possess the ability to cast spells with elements, such as with fire, ice, or earth." He said. Mirabelle's head dropped to the ground. That was all she wanted. Juliana became sad, and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"So, what can I do then?" Mirabelle said, now depressed.

The old man shook his head. "Now, now. Don't get sad. You have white magical energy inside of you, not black. You are a white mage!"

Mirabelle looked up, curious of what that meant. "What does _that_ mean?"

The man smiled. _It isn't too often that I see this beautiful white energy. Although I love black magic, the love and kindness that white mages give off makes me just as happy. There's something about them. They care so much about others, even more than themselves. It is a loving quality…_

"_You_ possess the ability to heal. That is what white magic is about. Healing wounds on yourself or others. It is a wonderful ability!" He said.

Mirabelle became sad again. She really wanted to be a black mage. All of the elemental spells and interesting books and staffs fascinated her, but they were all for black magic.

The old man sensed her disappointment. "I know you wanted to be a black mage, but I'm sure one day you'll come to realize how special your magic is." He said reassuringly.

"Cheer up, Mir! We can _both_ use magic, isn't that great?!" Juliana said. She felt bad for her too, as both of them were really looking forward to black magic. She didn't want Mirabelle to feel left out.

"I guess so…" Mirabelle said.

"I see great potential in you, miss. You are going to be a great white mage someday!" The old man said. He wasn't lying. He felt a strong power from Mirabelle, but decided not to say anything.

After months of studying and practicing, Juliana began casting basic spells. But Mirabelle wasn't making much progress. Juliana was trying to help her learn black magic. She was convinced that Mirabelle could cast the same spells as her, just like they both wanted. But Mirabelle couldn't do it. The spellbooks that Juliana used didn't make any sense to her.

Mirabelle and Juliana found a group of kids who were interested in black magic. Juliana learned more spells from them, and Mirabelle just tagged along, watching them use black magic. After a while, one of the kids wondered why she never casted spells with them, and asked. She told him that she could only use white magic. The group of kids told her that she should practice white magic instead of just hanging out and watching them each day. She said that she just wanted to be with her friend.

"Don't you want to start using white magic, at least?" One of them asked.

"Well, yeah, but I want to be a black mage. It looks like a lot of fun…" She told him.

"What does it matter since you can't even use black magic? You'll never be one..." He replied.

Soon she finally realized that Mirabelle just wasn't able to use black magic, so Juliana pushed her to start learning white magic. Mirabelle agreed, since using any magic now seemed better than nothing. It was then when she learned her cure ability. Juliana was happy since they could both cast spells now, but Mirabelle wasn't satisfied. She thought it was boring, and not colorful and exciting, like fire, blizzard, and thunder.

One day, Juliana and Mirabelle ran into a group of mysterious, robed people while walking through town. One of them became irritated for being bumped into, and when Juliana apologized, he pushed her violently to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Mirabelle said.

"Get out of our way." He said. Mirabelle noticed his odd, creepy voice.

"It was an accident, buddy! There's no need to push her like that!" Mirabelle replied coldly.

"Get..._away._" He said, sounding even more cold. Mirabelle stood firm, and he pushed the side of his robe away, revealing a black staff. He pulled it out and pointed it at her.

"S-stop! You can't cast spells to hurt someone! That's against the law!" Juliana said, reaching her hand out as if to stop him.

"I warned you…" The robed person said. His staff began to glow red, preparing for a fire spell.

People, from across the street who were witnessing became alarmed, and called for help. The robed figures were ignoring that, standing completely still and silent. The one aiming at Mirabelle looked at her like he wouldn't hesitate to kill.

He casted the spell at her, and Mirabelle, frozen from fear, didn't move. The brilliant fire erupting from his staff was spiraling right toward her, becoming closer and closer. Just as it was about to strike, Juliana suddenly threw herself in front of it. Mirabelle gasped as her friend cried out in pain, falling to the ground. She knelt down, grabbing her friends hand, while tears began to fall from her bright blue eyes.

The group of rogue mages just grunted and started to walk past them, but didn't get very far. Guards surrounded them and casted a spell that instantly knocked them all out cold. Mages wearing white robes started to run toward the scene.

Mirabelle's tears were leaking down onto Juliana's clothes. "W-why did you do that?" She asked shakily.

Juliana looked weary and her face was starting to lose color, but she was smiling. "Because...you...defended me." She managed to say. "You're...my...best friend. You defended me...so I...defended...you."

The white mages were moving fast, but the nearest ward from which the came from was a little ways away from the scene. They departed quickly when they heard the call for help.

Mirabelle closed her eyes tightly, and gritted her teeth, trying not to cry so loudly. Guards came to them. One of them knelt down beside Mirabelle and Juliana.

"Hold on, young lady! Help is coming! Just hang in there!" He told her. But it didn't look like she could much longer. She had taken the full blow of a powerful fire spell at almost point blank range. Her clothes and skin where the fire struck were seared and burnt.

Mirabelle began to panic. Her best friend was slipping away fast. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before she would be gone. "When are they going to be here?" She doesn't have that much longer!" She yelled to the guard.

"The closest medical ward is a little far from here, but they are coming as quickly as possible. I assure you that!" The guard said. But he looked worried as well.

Mirabelle suddenly gasped. She realized that _she _was a white mage, so she can help Juliana!

"Wait! I can help her!" She faced her. "I can help you, Juliana! I can cast cure on you!" Juliana smiled again.

"I was...waiting for you to say that. This...is where _your_ magic will shine…"Juliana said. Mirabelle could tell that she was happy for her to actually be able to use her magic for a real purpose.

Mirabelle raised her hands over Juliana's wounds, and began to concentrate hard. A bright, warming green light appeared over the burnt and bleeding skin. It began to disappear, and her skin started to return to normal. Color began to return to Juliana's face.

"She's doing it! She's looking better already!" People from a small crowd around them started saying.

The white mages from the medical ward finally arrived. They ran over to where Juliana was, and saw Mirabelle healing her. "Well, it looks like someone beat us to it." One of them said.

The guard stood up and turned toward the mages. "This girl's best friend was hit by a fire spell from these suspicious mages. She healed her using only her hands. She looks like a promising young mage, wouldn't you agree?" He said.

"Yes, that is quite difficult to achieve at such a young age. That's very impressive, miss. You should consider joining the medical ward someday." He said.

Mirabelle smiled. She felt accomplished by saving her best friend's life. Juliana sat up and hugged her, forming tears in her eyes as well.

"I told you your magic is awesome! I think it's even greater than mine!" Juliana said, sounding completely back to normal.

Mirabelle didn't know it, but the shopkeeper of the small magic shop they had went to when they first entered the magic world was in that crowd. He smiled when he saw her use her white magic to save her friend's life.

"That was a touching story." Sevrin said, back in the present. "I'm glad that you were able to save your friend's life."

"Yeah, that's when I realized that white magic isn't that bad after all." Mirabelle replied.

"You bet it isn't bad! Your magic is really cool!" Neal said. Mirabelle smiled, looking at the ground while they walked.

"I guess so." She said.

"It works out perfectly though!" Midahn said. They turned toward him. "What do you mean?" Mirabelle asked.

"I know what he means." Neal said. "He's a black mage, and you're a white mage! So that makes us a great team!"

"Yeah, that's true. Both of you are amazing." Sevrin said. Mirabelle giggled.

"You guys. Midahn and I have been casting basic spells. They are the lowest level in power. You two haven't seen what magic can _really _do. There is magic that is ten times more powerful than what you've seen." She said.

"Are you serious?!" Neal said, amazed. She giggled at him.

"Yes, dummy!" She laughed. Neal shook his fist at her, and she laughed again. Neal smiled lightly.

_She seems happy again. I hate seeing her look depressed. Now I know why she is sad sometimes. She wanted to be a black mage, not a white._ He thought.

"Hey, look! I see something!" Midahn said, pointing ahead.

"It looks like a town. Wait! Do you see that in the distance? That looks like a castle." Sevrin said, peering way off into the distance.

"That must be the Rothguard castle, then." Mirabelle said.

"Oh yeah! Finally! It's time to slay some monsters! Let's go already! We can make it there in no time!" Neal shouted, and he sped off toward the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! I decided to post this one quickly after the last one, since the last chapter was about half the length of the others. We now know more about the two new mages that joined Neal and Sevrin. It also looks like they've reached their destination. Next time: What awaits the Warriors at the Rothguard kingdom?!


	8. Princess!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven - Princess!<strong>

Neal ran with all his might all the way to the town, leaving his friends in the dust. The others laughed and tried to catch up to his spirit. He was fired up for the next adventure. Something interesting lied ahead in the large castle that was looming over the town of Ambervale.

Neal sped through the town, but suddenly skidded to a stop. He turned his head, noticing a small restaurant. His stomach started rumbling violently.

"Agh! I'm starving! Hey guys! Let's get something to eat, yeah?" He called out to his friends, who finally caught up to him.

"We need to go to the castle. There's no time for that-" Sevrin said, but stopped, as his stomach rumbled as well. Midahn and Mirabelle laughed.

"You're stomach says otherwise!" Midahn said, pointing at it and laughing. Sevrin scoffed, and they all entered the restaurant.

They sat down at a table for four. "Alright. Uhh…" Sevrin reached toward his pocket and pulled out a tiny bag. "I don't mean to be cheap, but I think we might need to all contribute for a meal." He opened up his small draw-string coin purse. It has little money inside.

Neal's eyes widened, and his face became a red, like Sevrin's. He looked away, and said, "I...yeah…"

"Don't worry about little things like that, you guys." Mirabelle said. "We're a team, so we can all contribute." She smirked deviously at them, and added, "For now." Neal scratched his head, not meeting anyone's eyes, and nodded.

They all pitched in what little gil they had to pay for their meals. Feeling completely satisfied, Neal leaned his head back, patting his stomach as they exited the restaurant. "Oh wow! That was great!"

"Let's head to the castle, then." Sevrin said. He turned around, after nobody said anything. "Where'd Neal go?" They looked all around, but couldn't find him.

"No way! Let's check this place out a little, first!" They heard Neal yell as he disappeared nearby. Sevrin balled his hands into fists. He let out an irritated groan. "Agh, Neal...he's so annoying sometimes…" He said.

"Yeah, that's true, but he has a good idea." Mirabelle said, smiling, as she skipped off toward the rows of small shops that lined the streets. Midahn took off after Mirabelle. Sevrin sighed. "Can't we just go straight to the objective?" He raised his hand toward Mirabelle and Midahn.

"Wait! Come back here whenever you're...done!" He called out to them. Mirabelle, who was still skipping away, turned her head, and placed her hands in front of mouth, to yell back.

"Okay! Whatever you say!" She shouted back, sounding almost like she was singing.

"Wait!" Sevrin yelled back again. Mirabelle stopped, and turned around again at Sevrin. She became irritated. "What?!" She called back, sounding just that.

"What about Neal?" He called out. She waved him off. "I'll get him, don't worry!" She and Midahn disappeared from Sevrin's sight. He sighed again, and sat down on a bench.

"Jeez, he's no fun!" Mirabelle said, and her smile returned. Midahn began skipping alongside her.

"What should we do, Mirabelle?" He said, looking excited. They looked around trying to find a shop with anything interesting inside.

Meanwhile, Neal was doing the same, but he was in the opposite direction from his friends. He ventured down the streets, looking for something interesting to do in the town. He turned a corner, and found himself in a small crowd of people who were gathered around a street performer. He was juggling small balls of fire. They weren't objects that were lit on fire, but just flames themselves. Suddenly, the balls turned into ice, and then lightning. The crowd applauded.

"Woah, this guy must be a mage or something." Neal said to himself. A small toddler from the front of the crowd threw something at juggler, and it hit one of the balls of lightning toward his face. He jumped up and was electrocuted slightly.

Neal laughed and bumped the guy next to him with his elbow. "This guy's a real knock up!" He turned away and started looking elsewhere. A young, blonde-haired girl was watching him from across the busy street. He started walking with a bunch of people, who were moving in all different directions. Fearing she would lose Neal from her sight in the sea of people, the girl gasped and quickly got up to follow him.

She started to lose him, since she was shorter than the adults who were walking down the street. She couldn't see that well, and had to jump up occasionally to spot him as she tried to follow. After another minute, she had lost sight of him. She started to run through the crowd of people.

_Oh no! Where did he go?_ She thought, looking left and right constantly. She could easily spot him again, from seeing his slightly spiky brown hair when she first saw them. From looking everywhere except in front her, she didn't see someone directly across from where she was running. She slammed into him, knocking him over.

"Ouch! What was that for, huh?!" The boy who she crashed into said. She was on her hands and knees, shaking her head. She stood up, raising her hands. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I…" She gasped as she saw who it was. It was the boy she was following.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just be glad I didn't run into you!" He laughed. She was so scared from actually bumping into him, or rather, _slamming_ into him. Seeing him right in front of her, talking to her, made her freeze up. She'd never talked to a boy like that before, outside of her world…

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. She didn't know how long she was just standing there, not saying a word. He had a funny look on his face.

"Uh..I...uh…" Was all she could mutter. She was quivering all over. He noticed this, and came closer to her. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry about that…" He said.

"Oh...it's okay. You...don't have to apologize. It was my fault." She said. She is still quivering.

"You look kinda cold. You can wear this to warm up a bit." He takes off his cloak and puts it around her. It's a thin cloak, and simple. It was travelers' wear, and slightly tattered at the edges. Despite all of this, she liked it. She could tell it has a lot of use on it, which makes it more lively in her eyes. She blushed when he put it around her. "T-thanks. But what about you?" She asks.

He grinned. "Nothing to worry about! This isn't cold at _all_ for me!" She saw what he was wearing underneath his cloak. He had a brown short-sleeved shirt on. It was thick, and bound by leather around the rims. On top of that was a breastplate made of steel, which didn't cover his shoulders or arms. It was only his chest and abdominal region. She noticed a few scratches and dents on it, as if he faced battle before. Then she saw his arms. They were lean, but muscular. He looked very strong. She blushed again.

"Hey, do you want to walk around town or something?" He asked. Her heart skipped a beat. She's never done anything like that before. It excited her.

"S-sure! I'd love to!" She replied. He helped her up. She could tell he was trustworthy and good-hearted just by looking at him. His personality and appearance said a lot about his character. They started walking, but silence ensued.

_Oh man...offering her my cloak was so smooth! But I don't know what to say next! I've never gotten this far before. Every girl in Alryne couldn't stand me, so I haven't had much experience. But I can't pass this up! She's beautiful, but seems really nice too! _Neal thought, panicking in his mind.

"So, what's your name?" Neal asked her. _Always gotta start with the name!_ He stopped, and slapped himself on the head. "Agh...what am I doing?" She stopped as well, worried that he was about to change his mind and leave.

"How rude of me!" He laughed nervously. "I shouldn't just ask your name before telling you mine!" He said. Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was also relieved that he was nervous too. It seemed like it was his first time as well.

"My name's Neal!" He grinned at her. She smiled. She is fidgeting with her hands nervously underneath the cloak, but he couldn't tell. She was just about to respond, but stops suddenly.

_I can't tell him my real name! He could find out! That would be the end, if he found out who I was. He must be attracted to a simple kind of girl. If I was like that...Neal…_ She thought. She was lost in a fantasy in her mind.

"Rhea? That's a nice name!" Neal said. She gasped. That snapped her back into reality. _I said it?! Without even realizing it?!_

"So where should we go? I'm not from around here…" Neal said. Her heart was pounding, but hearing those words calmed her down. _So he doesn't know about me...Well, he still might have heard about me before. I shouldn't come to a conclusion just yet. But it doesn't seem it. That's good…_

"I know of a nice place. It's a park near the center of town, with a pond and grass and beautiful flowers. You need to see it if you haven't before!" She said. She then grabbed his arm and started walking. In his mind, Neal looked down shamefully. _That would have been smooth if I had taken her there myself… Now she's dragging me to it. Real cool, buddy…_

Along the way, they started talking. Rhea kept asking questions about Neal, as she wanted to find out more about him. She was doing her best to avoid telling him more about her.

"Why do you wear that armor?" She asked him. He looked down at his breastplate. "Well, I wear this armor to protect myself in battle…" He replied. She looked at him, confused.

"Why do you say it like that?" She asked. He tilted his head, confused as well. "What do you mean?"

"Usually someone would sound prideful when they say something like that. You sounded almost reluctant." She said.

"Well, I've fought and battled all during my life so far… Even though that's how I am, and I enjoy it, I kinda don't want that to only be what defines me. Sure, I wanna be acknowledged as tough, and someone you don't wanna mess with, but I don't want to appear as a wild animal. That's what a lot of people think of me as." He said. He was facing the ground as they were walking.

She could understand how he felt. He looked like a tough fighter to her, and it seems like he went through a lot growing up. "Where are you from, if I may ask?" She asked him.

"I'm from a village called Alryne. It's where people are raised to be strong warriors." He said.

"I've heard about that village, and many stories along with it. You had it hard growing up?" He nodded. After a moment of silence, he grinned, destroying the solemn atmosphere. "Hey, let's have some fun! Where's that park at?" She smiled, but was deep in thought. Suddenly, as they were walking down a street, she heard thudding and clanking of armor nearby.

"It's over this way!" She quickly turned him to the left and pushed him forward. "Woah!" He said, and he fell forward. She lost her balance and fell on top of him. Boxes and barrels around them scattered as they landed on the ground.

"Ouch. Is your sense of direction okay, Rhea?" He asked, scratching his head. She waited until the guards passed by them, not moving a muscle. "O-oops, my mista-" She was smiling nervously, but realized she just knocked him into an alleyway. She felt incredibly dumb.

_Wow, that was ridiculous… Oh no! What does he think of me now?" _She thought, and looked at him. He was laughing. "That was pretty funny, not gonna lie! You're something, Rhea." Her heart starting beating faster, as she was still on top of him. He helped her up.

"There's a shortcut through here…" She said, looking embarrassed. He was still laughing as they started to make their way through the dark alleyway. He was laughing on the outside, but inside he was preparing himself. _Every town has 'em. Any second now…_

They stopped. Two men holding knives were blocking their way. Neal protectively stood in front of Rhea, preparing to fight. Rhea became nervous. This was a tight situation she had never been in before. She thought Neal was going to draw that huge sword on his back. It looked very intimidating.

_Knew it. _Neal thought. "Always a sleazy part of town…" He muttered to himself, gritting his teeth.

"What was that, punk?" One of them said. The darkness of the alleyway hid their faces in shadows. They took a step closer to Neal.

"Look what we have here. A pretty little lady, and a brat." The other said. Rhea began to quiver, and grabbed Neal's arm.

"You should come over here, miss. We're not gonna hurt ya. But no promises for the kid, though." They started to laugh.

"Stay back, Rhea. I won't let them lay a finger on you." Neal said confidently. Rhea was still scared. They both looked pretty big. She let go of his arm, and stepped back slowly. "Not gonna comply, punk? Well, you're in for a world of hurt."

Neal smiled at them. "What's with the look, tough guy?" One of them said. Neal laughed at them. They scoffed, and gripped their weapons even tighter. "What's so funny, kid? We're gonna mess you up good!" Before they could even make a move, Neal dashed straight toward the larger one.

He jumped up and punched him straight across the face. The large thug took a step back.

"Well, you got guts, kid. But that's about it." He swung at Neal with his knife. Rhea gasped, but Neal dodged it with ease. He swung again, and again, but missed. He lunged at Neal, intending to stab. Neal grabbed his arm, and knocked the knife out of his hand. Right after that, he pushed that arm aside and went straight for a powerful uppercut to his chin. Neal's fist slammed his head upwards, knocking the thug out cold. He turned toward the other one.

"Your turn?" He asked. The remaining man started to shake with fear. That kid took out the much larger one, so he couldn't stand a chance. He took off running past them.

Neal grabbed Rhea's arm and started to head out of the alleyway. "Hey, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I shouldn't have taken you through an alleyway like that. I'm sorry. Let me get you somewhere safe."

"No, don't be sorry! It was my fault! I said it was a shortcut in the first place. I'm really sorry you had to do that, Neal…" She said.

He turned toward her. Tears were starting to brim in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? It's okay! I beat them, so don't worry, alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder. He became nervous that he had frightened her.

"I-I've caused you nothing but trouble, Neal. I shouldn't probably go now. I'm so sorry…" She said, almost starting to cry. _She's such a sweet and innocent girl…_ Neal thought.

"Why so soon? You haven't even shown me this park yet." He said. She looked up at him. He was grinning. "Hey, don't sweat it! That was nothing! Besides, what's life without a little adventure?"

_Adventure…_ She thought. _The exciting parts of life. I've always wished to experience that. But tonight has been quite an adventure, especially with Neal. I'm so glad I've met him. He's very adventurous. And I've only just met him earlier today…_

She smiled, and wiped the tears away. "It's over here!" They finally made it to the park. The moon was shimmering over the dark blue pond. All around it is green grass, and colorful flowers. They sat underneath a tree, whose leaves were rustling from the light breeze. It is mid-autumn, and the leaves had changed into brilliant red, yellow, and orange colors. The nights were becoming more chilly, as winter was on its way.

"Wow, this really is a beautiful place." Neal said. He was looking up at the stars in the night sky. They were quiet for a while, observing the beauty of the park. After a few minutes, Neal turned towards Rhea.

"I haven't heard much about you, Rhea. Are you from around here?" He asked. She had hoped that he didn't.

"Well…" She looked down at the soft grass. She couldn't tell him about her. It could ruin it. He wouldn't like her. But she couldn't say nothing either. "Yes."

"That's nice. This place is pretty cool. It's lively, even at night." Rhea looked at the castle looming in the distance. The sight of it made her groan. She turned toward Neal.

"Have you seen the castle?" She asked him. He peered at it in the distance. It stood on top of a hill, so it looms over the town.

"Nope. It sounds interesting though." He said.

"There's a real king and queen, and even a princess too." She said. He put his hands behind his head. "Huh. That's neat. I've never seen a king or queen before. Or anyone royal, now that I think about it." He replied.

"What do you think about a princess?" She asked. She was waiting to hear what he thought for a while.

"A princess, huh? Seems way beyond me…" He said. She looked down sadly. _I knew it…_

"I'm just a nobody. I couldn't see myself affiliate with anyone royal, unless I got in trouble." He laughed. "That seems more like the case."

She didn't know what to say. "Doesn't really matter to me. I really like this place, Rhea. This is amazing…" He wasn't even looking at the castle at all. She snapped herself out of it. She didn't want to think about it at all.

"Yeah, I love this place. It's so peaceful, even in the rain." She said. "I'm glad I met you, Neal. This is the most fun I've had in a long time." He grinned.

"Nice to meet ya too, Rhea! This was a really fun night!" He said.

"Really?" She said. She thought she messed up his night by bumping into him in the first place. Some part of her wishes she never did, but she also was glad. She'd never had such a crazy night before, and she experienced it with him.

"Yeah! We should do it again! I'll be here for a while." He said.

"For a while?" She said, sounding a little sad. He realized this too. He wasn't gonna be here forever. Soon he would move on with his friends to another place, wherever their quest leads them.

"Yeah… I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here. I've got a mission soon. But I don't know what will happen after that…" He told her.

"I see." It just wasn't meant to be, she thought. _He deserves better, anyways. He would hate to be stuck in one place for a lifetime. I'll have to move on…_

When Rhea saw Neal earlier that day, she noticed something about him. She noticed how adventurous and high-spirited he was. He looked very interesting, and she became curious about him. That's when she decided to follow him…

"Oh no! I think I probably need to go…" Neal said. "My friends are waiting for me, no, probably wanting to kill me right now." He laughed. It was getting late. Rhea had to go to. She needed to go before something would happen.

"I must go, too. It's been a wonderful night, Neal. I'm really glad to have met you." She said, almost reluctantly. Neal stood up.

"You're saying that as if it was the last time! No way!" He said, grinning. Her eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"I wanna see you again, Rhea! Is that alright?" He said. He helped her up. "Yes, I'd like that." SHe said, smiling.

"How about tomorrow? Are you available?" He asked. Her heart starting beating stronger. _So soon…?_

"I-I don't know. I would love to, but I'm not sure if I could." She said. Internally, she was picturing another night with Neal. She wanted to do it again for many nights.

"That's okay. Let's bank on maybe!" He said. He was getting ready to go. He waved, but she ran over to him and hugged him. "Goodbye, Neal!"

He was confused. It sounded again like she was leaving the planet. "Hey there, I'll make sure it's not the last time. You can count on it!"

Rhea saw in the distance, that he ran into someone. It was another girl, the same age as them. She looked angry, and smacked him. He put up his hands to brace himself from her viciousness. He was laughing as well.

_His friends… I hope he will be okay on his mission. Goodbye, Neal…_ She thought. They left.

She started to walk away from the park as well. She heard clanking of armor again. Guards approached her.

"Princess Rhea, you had us worried sick!"

Back at the front of the restaurant, Mirabelle dragged Neal over to a bench. Sevrin had a deadly look on his face. Hours of impatience built up in him.

"I _finally_ found him _all _the way in the center of the town! I searched everywhere for you, jerk!" She said angrily. He scratched his head. "Sorry."

Sevrin sighed. "When you said you wanted to check out the place, I didn't think you were going to thoroughly explore the entire town… Hours and hours…" He said.

"You were sitting there the _whole_ time? How lame!" Neal said. He looked at Mirabelle.

"I was worried about you…" She said, looking directly into his eyes, sounding completely different than a moment ago.

"Don't worry about me. I was fine. In fact," He turned toward Sevrin with a smirk, "I went out on a date!"

Sevrin shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah right, pal. You're the opposite of smooth…" He laughed.

Mirabelle didn't really know how she felt. _A date…? Wait why am I even thinking about it at all?_

"That's not true, buddy! I'm smoother than you are!" Neal pointed his thumb at himself, leaning in towards Sevrin. "Like hell, you are!" He replied.

Neal smirked again. "Well, while you were sleeping on the 'ole bench, your _pal_ was on a date!"

"Are you serious, Neal? You went out with a girl? What did you do?" He asked.

"Just talked, walked around town, and she took me over to the park in the center of town, where we just talked some more." He replied confidently.

"Seems legit, I guess." Sevrin said. He put up his fist. Neal fist bumped him. "Neal's pretty cool!" Midahn said, putting his fist up as well. Neal laughed. "You bet!" He bumped Midahn's fist too.

"Whatever, let's just go to the Inn. It's cold out." Mirabelle said. Neal tried to grab his cloak to give to her, but realized it's not on him.

"I would've gave you my cloak, Mirabelle, but I forgot I leant it to my," He turned toward Sevrin. "Date." Sevrin balled his hands into fists.

"Alright now you're just bragging!" He said, shaking his fist. Neal put up his hands. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. That's not cool. I've just never had one before." They checked into a room, and turned in for the night. For some reason, Mirabelle couldn't fall asleep for awhile.

The next morning, they depart for the castle. They start to climb the large hill where the castle sits. They arrive at the front gate, where guards with huge lances stood.

"Halt. State your names and business." One said. They see the group's weapons, and don't sound too friendly.

"Hey. How's it goin'?" Neal said. The others sighed.

"I don't intend on repeating myself again." He replied with the same tone.

"My name's Neal. We are here to help!" Neal replied.

"Help with what?" The guard said. The others looked confused.

"To kill some monsters that are causin' trouble, of course." Neal said. The guards laughed.

"You? Kids? Don't be ridiculous." The guard said, holding back a laugh himself.

"You want it or not?" Neal said, sounding impatient.

"We have this situation under control. Go home and quit playing around. That weapon you got is dangerous, kid. It's not a toy." The guard told him.

Neal smiled. "That thing you got there looks like one." The guard clenched his fists. "Watch it! Quit meddling around on castle grounds!"

"Alright I'm just messin' around. But seriously, we were sent here to help you." Neal said, sounding more serious.

"Who would request you? Besides, I already told you we have it under control." The guard said.

"I don't think that's the case." Sevrin said. "We heard that even the town might be in danger pretty soon."

The guard scoffed. "We can handle it. What could you do, anyways. You look like normal kids…"

"We can slay more of them than your army could!" Neal shouted. He swung his sword from around his back and held it up high. The guards stiffened, and readied to point their lances at him.

"Relax, pal. Try wielding this. I wanna see if you can even _hold_ it." Neal said laughingly.

The guard laughed back. "Are you implying that the Rothguard castle's men are _weak_? Give me a break, kid." He leaned his lance against the wall and walked over to Neal.

"This thing may be big, but it doesn't seem like a-" He stopped as he tried to pick it up. His eyes widened. He looked at Neal with disbelief.

"Wha-what is this? Who are you? Stay back!" The guards pointed their weapons at Neal and his friends. Neal slowly picked up his sword. The guards started to sweat. He sheathed it on his back.

"Don't worry!" Neal laughed. "We came here to help you guys out. What do ya say?" He raised his two hands out in a persuasive manner.

"I-I will request you an audience with the king." The guard said. They let them inside. Sevrin nudged Neal. "Did you have to do that? You don't have to drag things out, you know." He whispered.

Inside, the castle had immense architecture. The stairs spiraled around to the second floor, and a balcony overlooked the main hall. Red carpet with gold trim lined the floor from the entrance, and large statues of knights stood on each side of them.

"This place is very elaborate!" Mirabelle noted as she looked around with wonder.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it!" Midahn said. The guards stopped at the end of the hall, and informed them to wait for permission to speak to the king. A guard opened the door after a few minutes and nodded his head to the others.

"Follow me. This is the way to the king's throne." The guard said. They followed him into the next room, which was even more decorative than the main hall. There were two thrones of gold at the end of the room. One of them was empty. In the other, the king sat. When they all entered the room, the guards kneeled in front of the king. Neal and the others quickly did the same.

"Who might we have here?" The king said. Sevrin slowly looked back up at the king.

"We have...come to...assist with the problem of monsters attacking the kingdom...your Majesty." Sevrin said. He sounded like he didn't know how to speak to someone of the king's importance.

"Oh? And what help can you bring to this problem? You don't look like much…" The king said. He seemed slightly confused as why four kids were directly asking him to help. He was wondering even more why his guards let them through.

"We can...fight?" Sevrin said. He didn't even sound too sure of himself at this point. The guard looked at them blankly. Midahn raised his head.

"Lady Raldah told us to come here! She said we can help get rid of the monsters!" He said enthusiastically. The other three scolded him for yelling at the king.

"Raldah? This means you four are…who I think you are?" The king suddenly became interested. The group realized that king might know about the Warriors of the Light. Midahn nodded his head.

"Ah! Then I have been expecting you! Welcome to the kingdom of Rothguard. I am the royal king of Isthal. My name is Edwyn." The king stood up.

"I'm Midahn! That's Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Neal!" He was pointing to each one of his friends. Hearing that name, a girl suddenly peeked around a corner of the room. Neal noticed this from the corner of his eye, and glanced over to the edge of the wall. His eyes widened. The girl quickly disappeared.

"It's a pleasure to have met you all. Please, come this way." King Edwyn started to walk down a corridor leading towards the back of the castle. Neal's eyes were still wide as he followed. He was trying to think if that girl was the one he was thinking of.

"I have heard the tale of the Warriors of the Light. Raldah, the great Visionary, and I go way back. She had sent word recently of a group of kids who will come to aid with the trouble behind our kingdom, so I immediately recognized who you were when you spoke her name." The king said.

"We traveled all the way from Gariland to help!" Midahn said.

_Gariland… so that means it is coming again… The prophecy will be fulfilled again. It has been a while… _The king thought.

When they reached the end of the corridor, they found themselves high upon the back castle wall, overlooking the vast landscape beyond. There, they could see tents set up in small camp fashion in many different areas.

"Are those all soldier camps, your Majesty?" Sevrin said, leaning over the edge of the stone wall.

"Yes." He said gravely. "Each day, a large infestation of monsters moves closer to our kingdom, but especially to our townsfolk. Our soldiers are constantly having to retreat, and as you can see, this is how close they are now. Our numbers are beginning to run thin. They have become a high threat."

"We can help take _their _numbers, your Majesty! You can count on us!" Neal said.

"I hope so." He replied, smiling. He completely trusted Raldah, as Midahn's hometown is a strong ally to the nation of Isthal. _These kids look very promising. They will all become very powerful warriors…_

The king told them to be at ease for now, as the monsters attack them the most during the night. He directed them to the soldiers' quarters, where they were fitted with proper armor.

"This thing is too bulky…" Neal said, looking down at the huge chestplate that covered his entire upper body. "I can hardly move my arms with this. Do you have one that doesn't cover the arms or shoulders?"

A few minutes later, a girl nervously entered the room. It became quiet. Neal was taking off the big hunk of armor, and looked around at the guards next to him. They were bowing their heads. He turned around, and his eyes widened. It was Rhea.

"Princess Rhea." The guards said respectively as they bowed their heads. She was looking at Neal. After a moment of silence and surprise, he grinned. "Rhea!"

Sevrin smacked him on the shoulder. "That's the princess, man! Show some respect!"

She looked down. "That's okay. We've met before." She said. Sevrin's mouth was agape. He didn't believe it.

"You're the princess?" Neal said, in disbelief. She looked sad.

"Y-yes." She replied. Neal was wondering why she was talking so much about it when they were at the park last night. Rhea was surprised that Neal's mission was with the kingdom, and she knew that Neal saw her earlier.

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you yesterday." She said reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Neal said.

"I-I just wanted to return this to you. I'm sorry I forgot to return it to you." It was his cloak. It was folded neatly in her hands. She handed it to him and quickly left the room.

"Wait!" Neal said, reaching his hand out. Once he saw the cloak, Sevrin knew that Neal wasn't lying. He still couldn't believe that Neal went on a date with an actual princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Neal discovered that he spent his previous night with a princess! Unexpected turn of events? I don't think so. It was obvious the whole time. Next time: the mission begins?!


	9. Guard Breaker!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight - Guard Breaker!<strong>

"Wait!" Neal said, reaching his hand out to her. She turned around apprehensively. Everyone looked back and forth between the two.

"Y-yes?" Rhea replied. She looked ashamed, ever since she entered the room. Neal lowered his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Neal said. Her face became red from all the pairs of eyes focused on her. She grabbed his hand and quickly ran outside the room. The guards quickly stood up, but she turned and told them to wait for a moment.

"What's going on?" Neal said as they entered another room.

"I couldn't say anything with everyone in the room." She said, holding her two hands together.

"Well what is it that you wanted to say?" Neal asked. He was completely confused.

"I-I'm sorry for lying to you…" She said, looking away.

"Huh?" He said. Then he understood what she meant. "Don't get upset about it. How come you didn't say so from the beginning?" He tilted his head. "Now that I think about it, How come you were out in the town by yourself dressed like an average person?" A shiver ran down his back.

_We were in an alleyway and ran into armed people that attacked. I could get killed for that…_

Rhea saw his sweat and the expression on his face. "Don't worry, Neal. I came into town by myself, on my own accord. You wouldn't be responsible for anything." He breathed a sigh of relief. Then she mumbled something quietly under her breath. Neal thought he heard 'I think' and became panicked again. She giggled and shook her head jokingly.

"Why, then?" He asked. She looked down at the exquisite dress she was wearing.

"Because… I don't like it. I don't like this kind of life." Rhea said. Neal was still uncertain.

"How come?" He asked. "I couldn't say I'd agree or disagree, since I have no idea what it is like." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel trapped inside here. I hardly ever leave from these walls." She looked around the room, but her expression wasn't of admiration of the room's beauty, but rather bored and sickened.

"Man, that sounds aw-" Neal started to say.

"Also," Rhea interrupted, completely ignoring him. She suddenly became irritated. "I always have to confide by my fathers' orders, no matter what. Even down to when I am allowed to speak or not when we host so called 'important guests'. It's ridiculous! I always have to be present, looking my very best and just smiling at all of these random people, nothing else!" She was looking at her hands, where she was counting each reason. Her voice became more and more angry. Neal hadn't seen her act like this before. She turned toward him, with an angry face. He was quivering at how angry she was. _Man! Women can be so scary!_

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I just can't help it sometimes. I feel like I have no freedom. You understand, don't you Neal?" She said. Her facial expression became normal again.

"Uh…" He almost wanted to slip out of the room somehow. "Yeah, I guess." He scratched his head, not looking to certain. Then he thought about it.

"Actually I can see what you mean. You can never leave this place, from the way you put it. That kinda sucks. And you have to act fake to people since you are royal, huh. That sounds pretty familiar..." He thought about when he would cause trouble and have to suddenly act innocent and nice when the Chief would appear. But it usually never worked.

"Still." Neal said. "Why did you go into town all by yourself, unprotected and alone yesterday?"

"I know I shouldn't have did that, causing worry by sneaking out, but," She sighed. "I wanted to explore a little and experience the world outside of this kingdom. The outside world fascinates me…" She said. He remembered how curious she was about him and his experiences last night.

Neal laughed. "I see! I don't blame ya! I couldn't stay in this place for long." She smiled. But then he became serious again.

"But I do know that royal family is very important, and isn't something you can just abandon or think lightly of, you know."

"I know…" Rhea said. "That's why I feel trapped sometimes."

Soon enough, night began to fall in Isthal. Neal and the others were prepared to enter the battlefield.

"You guys ready?" He turned towards his friends. He was excited for their first mission. He was smiling with determination.

"Yeah, you bet." Sevrin said. Mirabelle and Midahn nodded. They were right outside of the rear castle wall.

"Let's go!" Neal said, and took off toward the makeshift camps in the near distance. They could hear the clanking of his armor as he ran. It was difficult for him to find armor that he liked earlier. He wanted to be able to move easy, and not be held down by heavy armor all over his body. He chose slightly lighter armor than the standard for the guards.

The others started to quickly follow him. Rhea was watching them from the top of the castle wall. She was watching Neal head off, and from her view, she could see the fighting just beyond the makeshift camps. The monsters were even closer to the castle than before. She became worried.

Neal and the others reached the camps. They started looking around for any soldiers, but there was nobody around.

"Where are they?" Mirabelle said, sounding uneasy. Neal and Sevrin searched through a few rows of tents.

"Are they dead or something?" Neal said. Mirabelle and Midahn looked frightened.

"Don't come to conclusions so soon!" Mirabelle said.

"Well, let's go up the hill and see what the defense line is like!" Sevrin said, and started running past the camp. They quickly followed. They reached the peak of the hill, and finally saw the battleground, which was illuminated by the moonlight. They heard shouts of men, grueling battle cries of monsters, and clashing everywhere. There were tons of monsters, and not as many soldiers. They could see flashes of light occasionally from place to place. There were a few battle mages along these front lines.

"Wow, there's a ton of 'em." Neal remarked after examining the entire field.

"It looks like the amount of soldiers have been decreasing lately." Sevrin said. It looked like their defensive front was becoming thin.

"Then that must mean everyone in the camp is out there, doesn't it?" Mirabelle said. Sevrin nodded. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah. If any of them happen to get through, the only thing that would stop them then would be the guards outside the walls. They really are in trouble out there, huh…" Sevrin said.

"Let's give them everything we've got then!" Neal shouted. The made their way down the hill, and met up with a soldier who had his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up at them.

"Man, there's no stopping these things! Who are you? Reinforcements?" He said, trying to catch his breath. He had to shout from all of the noise just up ahead.

"We're here to help! The king sent us!" They told him. "Children?" He thought, but then noticed their weapons. "Well, we accept all the help we can get!" He shrugged, then stood up and charged back into the front.

Neal drew his huge sword. Sevrin drew his twin knives. Midahn and Mirabelle took out their staffs. She immediately began healing nearby soldiers. Midahn ran over to the nearest black mage and began supporting him.

"Let's go!" Neal shouted as he leapt over the line and slashed heavily at a group of monsters, cleaving them in half. Sevrin quickly dashed between them, slashing and piercing them in many different areas, dropping them instantly.

"Woah!" Nearby soldiers said. "Reinforcements!" They all shouted and charged at the monsters, now with a higher morale.

"I know you guys must be exhausted, but we gotta push them back! Do it for the kingdom!" Neal said, as he swung his sword up and guarded against a powerful blow.

The battle raged on, and the sheer numbers of the monsters still held an advantage over the tired soldiers. They were not holding up.

Midahn was blasting away at the monsters with fire spells. The other black mage was casting stronger spells, clearly being more experienced and older. They quickly defeated them with their spells, but more kept taking their place.

Mirabelle was healing soldiers as quickly as she could. The amount of white mages per amount of soldiers was few, so she had to heal a large amount of them. Since she joined with Midahn, Neal, and Sevrin, she's been using white magic much more, and began increasing her power. She was holding up fairly well in the battle.

After hours of continuous fighting, the soldiers grew even more exhausted. They were beginning to falter. Neal and Sevrin were drenched in sweat, and starting to need to catch their breath. They were steadily making some progress, but with the condition of the soldiers, there wouldn't be much hope.

"Come on! Keep...fighting!" Neal shouted, gritting his teeth and sweating. The soldiers tried to continue attacking, but were struggling and staggering back. Neal became angry at the seemingly hopeless outcome that would occur if they keep tiring out. He continued to wildly cut through them, although much slower than earlier.

"Kid!" One of the soldiers said. He was on one knee, but he was holding his large shield in front of him. He looked like a higher rank than the rest. "You should rest up or move to another spot down the line! I think we can hold this area now!"

Neal looked around each side, and noticed the area he was fighting in had become less concentrated. He nodded to the knight and sped off down the line to find where he was needed more.

"Push them back! Do not falter!" He heard someone say up ahead. He saw another knight, much like the previous one, who was pointing his sword towards the group of monsters. But the men were weary, like the rest. The knight was still standing strong. He turned when he saw Neal approaching.

"Who's this? Hey! You! Formation two! Stand!" He yelled. Neal jumped over to the side of him, gripping his sword tightly.

"I don't know what that means, but I'll help you clear them out!" Neal shouted back. They turned toward the wave of monsters again.

"A fresh recruit? I didn't know we were that desperate as to recruit children, but you look capable enough!" The knight said. Neal spun around and slashed vigorously at a large group of death claws. He split off all of their claw-like arms in one impressive swing.

"Hmph. Not bad, soldier! Keep that up and we might stand a chance!" The knight remarked. He leapt forward with his shield in one hand, and a steel sword in the other. He lunged at a large death claw, piercing right through its heart.

Neal continued to fight alongside the knight. It became midnight. The moon and the stars lit up the battlefield, and bloodshed stained the ground. Casualties became an even larger issue, as numbers began to decrease more rapidly as the night fell on.

"We must stop them at all costs. For the kingdom of Rothguard, go forth!" The knight shouted. He and Neal were the only ones able to stand in the area they were at.

Mirabelle fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She had finally become exhausted of magical energy after hours. Midahn, had to fall back and recover as well. Despite his natural talents in black magic, his endurance in magic energy was still fairly weak since he is still fairly young.

Although the line was greatly weakened, they still pulled through. The amount of monsters had decreased significantly. Their hopes grew again, like when the Warriors of the Light first entered the fray.

"Yeah! Cut them all down! We can do it!" Neal shouted, but he was almost panting. The knight he was supporting was worn out. He looked at Neal, who still looked completely determined and refusing to give up. He didn't want to be outshined by a kid, but he admired his courage and endurance.

Sevrin could hear Neal's cries from down the line, and stood back up. He knew Neal more than anybody, and knows that Neal has a ridiculous amount of endurance, and stubbornness to not give up. He rejoined the battle with a second wind given to him by his friends courage.

With their once again higher morale, the soldiers started to push the monsters back. Eventually, the few monsters that remained began to scatter away from them. The whole line roared and cheered. Many fell to their knees or onto the ground, breathing sighs of relief and victory.

The knight walked over to Neal, and put his armored hand onto Neal's shoulder. "You're quite the fighter, kid. I acknowledge your strength and courage. It is amazing to possess this much will at such a young age." He said.

Neal grinned. "Yeah, you bet! You're amazing as well! You made it seem like this was nothing!"

The knight laughed at his childish remarks. "What's your name, kid?"

"My name's Neal Faris, sir!" He replied. The knight offered his hand.

"Sir Vyncent." They shook hands. Neal noticed the crest on his armor, and how it was much larger and more significant than the rest of the soldiers' armor.

"Are you a knight?" He asked him. The knight nodded.

"Yes. I'm the captain of the Royal Squadron of Rothguard." He said proudly.

"Woah… That sounds really tough!" Neal said.

"We are the highest ranked knights in Rothguard, so we sure do have to be tough." Vyncent said.

"You've got quite a massive sword there." He said, looking impressed. "It's as big as you are."

Neal grinned. "I worked really hard to be able to even hold it!" He said proudly. Vyncent examined him up and down.

"I could see a great future for you. Knighthood is something really challenging to achieve, but I think you have what it takes. You should consider it…" He said, nodding.

Before Neal could reply, the ground began to shake. Everyone started to brace themselves for another attack. It sounded like huge footsteps approaching them, each pounding into the earth becoming stronger and stronger. A soldier perked up. He turned to where the shaking was coming from.

"No… it couldn't be…" He said, sounding frightened. "What is it?" Soldiers around him said, seeing the fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, he could see what was approaching. He started to step backwards. Panic started to uprise in the line. Neal looked around, confused.

"It's…It's… the Iron Giant!" The soldier said. Many of them gasped.

"What's the Iron Giant?" Neal asked.

Vyncent became serious again. He grunted. "You better stay out of this one… The Iron Giant is a large monster clad in extremely tough armor. And his sword… is as tall as two whole men."

Neal's eyes widened. "That's...huge…" Then he could see it, emerging from the thick forest.

He started to tremble. It had dark, menacing armor covering its enormous body. Two wicked spikes came out of its shoulders, and the same for its helmet, which covered its lurid face.

"Stay back, Neal." Vyncent said. "Men! Prepare for our final line of defense! This must be the last one!" He shouted across the field. The strongest soldiers remaining stood up and readied their shields.

Neal raised his hand up to protest, but Vyncent had turned away and quickly ran toward the front of the line. The soldiers condensed into a more solid formation, as the giant was the only remaining enemy. They gathered together in the center of the field. The Iron Giant kept stepping closer and closer. He stopped in front of the line. The soldiers looked up at it, waiting for it to make a move. It stood there for a few moments, staring at the worn down group of men standing in his way.

Finally, after what seemed like a long an eery silence, he slowly started to raise his huge sword into the air.

"Get ready!" the soldiers raised up their shields, but it seemed almost puny compared to the massive giant.

It swung down onto the line, striking the front heavily. It was so powerful that it sent those in the rear flying backwards from the heavy wind created by the blow. Neal was flung backwards, landing hard on his back. He sat back up, and saw the giant raise its foot up, as if preparing to crush them.

"No!" He leapt up, and started running toward them. He didn't know where Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn were in the huge cluster of soldiers. He feared that they might be crushed. He swung his sword out and ran furiously toward the giant.

It's giant iron clad boot slammed down onto a group of soldiers, killing them instantly. Seeing this, Neal shouted with rage and ran even faster toward it. He stopped. His eyes grew wide with immense anger. When the giant stamped his foot onto the ground, a soldier who was just outside its range was knocked backwards. He collided into Mirabelle, who cried out in pain as she flew backwards. He saw her white robes lying there, motionless. He turned toward the giant.

His eyes became sinister, staring right into the chilling yellow eyes of the giant. His anger fueled his drive to utterly destroy the monster that hurt his friend.

He yelled out as he dashed toward the giant, raising his sword up high. The few soldiers on the sides of the giant who tried to strike it only created sparks from the clashing of metal, doing absolutely no damage. They turned around, as Neal was running toward it, roaring with all his might. They jumped out of the way. Vyncent, who was near the front of the line, cried out for him to retreat. But he ignored him, as nothing was going through his mind except to kill the giant.

Mirabelle could hear Neal as he dashed toward the giant. She managed to barely sit up. She looked at Neal's face as he ran at the monster. It almost scared her. She hasn't seen this side of him before.

Neal jumped up, and swung his sword back, preparing to slash it. He shouted "Guard Breaker!" and struck the giant's chest with all of his might. The power of this rage-driven strike sent a shockwave on the ground, and his blade lit up. He cut deep into the giant's armor, splitting right through across its entire upper body. It looked completely inhuman.

Neal landed on the ground, holding onto his sword which was touching the ground. The Iron Giant staggered backwards from Neal's intense attack.

"That...was the Guard Breaker attack!" Soldiers would say. "The Guard Breaker… a legendary technique used with a cleaver to strike an opponent so hard that it pierces almost any armor, leaving them vulnerable. I can't believe this kid executed it so well at such a young age…" Vyncent said, completely in awe.

_Hmph… I've been working on that move for a while. Looks like I didn't have enough drive for it before…_ Neal thought. He still had a stern, serious look on his face as he turned around.

"What are you waiting for?! It's vulnerable now! Finish it off!" He shouted at the dumbstruck soldiers. They snapped back into reality, and charged at the stumbling Iron Giant. Neal stood up and started to walk away from it. He was walking over to where Mirabelle was. She was watching him the whole time. As he came over to her, her skin began to crawl. Neal's anger had scared her, and he looked like he was about to murder her.

He knelt down beside her, and calmed down. He looked normal again. "Are you alright, Mirabelle?" He asked her softly. She nodded. He picked her up, holding her with his two hands.

"I'm sorry you got hurt like that…" He said. "I was thrown back by its first strike, but that's no excuse." She remembered that he promised her that he would never let her get hurt. But she knew that that was impossible.

"It's fine, Neal… There's no way you'd be able to do that…Don't beat yourself up about it." She said. He was looking towards the giant, which had just crashed down from the barrage of soldiers attacking it in the gaping wound that he had opened from his Guard Breaker strike.

It caused the ground to shake before it shattered into pieces and dissolved into the night.

"You were scary." Mirabelle said, looking up at him. He looked down at her, and laughed.

"You think so?" He was grinning. His face was cheerful and funny again. His face looked so much different than just a few moments ago. It was like he had two different personalities, Mirabelle noticed.

"Yeah, you dummy." She giggled. He laughed. "Seeing you cry out in pain made me mad, so I couldn't help it, I guess."

Sevrin and Midahn ran over to them. "Are you okay, Mirabelle?!" They said. She nodded. Then they looked up at Neal.

"You...hit that thing pretty hard, man." Sevrin said. "I didn't know you had that in you." He was in a little shock at seeing his power like that.

"It was awesome!" Midahn shouted. "You cut it so hard that its armor split open!" Neal laughed.

"Yeah, I sure did…" He said.

Sir Vyncent declared victory on the battlefield, and everyone cheered. The soldiers started to head back to the camp. Many had to support each other as they walked wearily away from the ground that they fought so hard to protect. Two men approached Neal and his friends. One was Sir Vyncent, and the other was the knight that Neal first fought with when they joined the battle.

"Sir Vyncent!" Neal said. Vyncent nodded at him. "I'm glad you all are okay. You four must be the ones who his Majesty informed me of, then. I'm grateful for your assistance on the battlefield. You helped us finally put an end to this invasion." The four of them smiled.

"I am Sir Vyncent, a knight of the Rothguard kingdom." He addressed to the other three. "This man is Sir Wymond." Wymond nodded his head to them. Then he turned to Neal.

"I am grateful you were by my side earlier tonight, Neal. You helped us turn the tides in the battle." He said.

"Come, let us return to the camp. It is late in the night, and I know you all must be tired. I've sent word to the guards at the kingdom of our victory. We will report to his Majesty first thing in the morning." Vyncent said. They left for the camp.

As they walked back, Mirabelle looked at Neal, who was still carrying her. She kept seeing his face when he struck the Iron Giant. It made her feel uneasy. But she also felt something about him, something completely different. She felt his friendliness and warmth, and that he would always be by her side. But he became enraged because of her getting in harms way. It still sent chills down her spine.

In the morning, everyone returned to the castle. Sir Vyncent and Wymond took Neal and the others to the king directly. They all knelt before King Edwyn in the hall. Rhea was present as well, seated next to the king himself.

When they finished bowing, Neal looked up at Rhea. She blushed and smiled nervously.

"Your Majesty, it pleases me to report that we have successfully defended the kingdom against the invasion. But if it were not the aid from this group of kids, we might not have made it." Sir Vyncent said. The king nodded.

"I'm glad that you were able to hold them off. Thank you for your assistance, Warriors." The king looked at Neal, Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn. They bowed their heads. After everyone else had left the room, the king wanted to speak to the four of them alone.

"I was told you four were remarkable in combat. I wanted to thank you all again for your help." The king said.

"It was no problem, your Majesty." Neal said. "We were glad to able to help, your Majesty." Mirabelle said. The king smiled.

"You've done very well. However, your _real_ mission will begin tomorrow." He said. They looked up, confused. Rhea even looked over at her father, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Real...mission?" Sevrin said.

"Yes, indeed." The king said. "I have a true task fit only for Warriors of the Light. The battle only proved you all worthy enough to be able to complete this task." The four Warriors looked back and forth between each other, uncertain at what kind of 'task' only they could complete.

"What is this task, your Majesty?" Sevrin asked.

"I entrust you four to journey to the top of Mount Ulhr, located in the mountain ranges to the east of here. There, you will enter the Crystal Cave." Their ears perked when they heard that.

"Crystal Cave?" Neal asked.

"Hm? So you have heard of it before?" The king said.

"Yes, we have, your Majesty. Lady Raldah told us about it. But… she said we are far from ready for entering the cave." Mirabelle said.

"Ah, yes. That is true." He said.

"Then what are we going to do, your Majesty?" Midahn asked.

"You are not going to enter the cave. There is a large bird called Garuda that has made its nest near the cave. It is an evil bird that tortures and eats humans by capturing them into their nest. It doesn't belong near the sacred cave, so I want you to slay it." The king said.

There was a moment of silence. Mirabelle pictured herself getting eaten alive by a giant bird, and started to shutter. Midahn gulped nervously.

"All right! Now that sounds like an adventure!" Neal said. Hearing this made Rhea become sad. They were going to go on an adventure, like she had always wanted, and she would just be stuck in the castle.

They left for the town later that day and began to prepare for their embark to the mountains tomorrow. When night fell, they returned to their room in the Rothguard Inn. The next morning, they headed toward the town's east entrance. There, surprisingly, they ran into Sir Vyncent and Sir Wymond.

"Woah! What are _you_ two doing here?" Neal said, surprised.

"Why do you _think_ we are here? To accompany you, of course!" Sir Wymond said.

"Really?!" Neal said.

"His Majesty requested us to come with you on your journey to Mount Ulhr." Sir Vyncent said.

"Wow, that's great!" Neal said, excited.

"Along the way, Neal, I'd like to teach you some technique with that hunk of a sword you've got there." Vyncent said. "Your attacks are very powerful, but your technique is sloppy." Although a knight, Vyncent was trained in many styles of sword fighting, including large, two-handed swords.

Neal sighed. "That's what everybody tells me…"

They began their journey early that morning. After about an hour of traveling, they entered a small forest. In the middle of the forest, they found someone they would never expect sitting on a rock.

The knights' jaws dropped. Neal's eyes widened with shock. It was…

"Princess Rhea?!" Vyncent gasped. He knew he was in for it.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Princess Rhea?!" Wymond shouted, sounding just as surprised. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore. She looked more like she did when Neal met her a few nights ago.

"I'm coming with you." She said. The knights almost passed out.

"Wha- you...can't…" Vyncent was at a loss for words.

"We need to go back…" Wymond said.

"No." Rhea said. "I need a break from that place." She had planned this all last night and executed it cleverly. She snuck out of the castle again, unnoticed, by leaving earlier than she would normally wake up. Then, she quickly traveled east for a few miles to get a head start over Neal's group. Now, they caught up to her after travelling a fairly far distance away from the castle so they wouldn't take her all the way back. Internally, she laughed at Vyncent and Wymond, fooling them with her witty plan.

"But, Princess Rhea. It's far too dangerous." Vyncent said.

"I don't feel dangerous with all of you here." Rhea said. She looked determined. Her mind was set.

"But…" Vyncent said.

"I'm going with you!" Rhea claimed. Neal remembered what she told him when they first came to the castle.

"Hey, you said you wanted to go on an adventure, right?" Neal said. She nodded excitedly.

"Well, now's your chance!" He beckoned her to follow. "Then let's go!"

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Here is another explanation of the 'Guard Breaker' if you didn't really get it. It's an ability of Neal's. Picture him powerfully slashing at an enemy. It's a stronger attack than his normal ones. It's name implies making an enemy that is usually armored or extremely tough become vulnerable in the spot that he struck them in, lowering their guard. Black and white mages have their spells, so I'm giving my spin on abilities for the fighters. I've came up with quite a few interesting ones for Neal and Sevrin. In this chapter, you saw the first one. Also, Rhea secretly joined them on their next quest! What dangers lie ahead? Let me tell you, there will be many...


	10. Frog Hunt!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - Frog Hunt!<strong>

The team was happily heading toward Mount Ulhr. Well, mostly happy. The two knights sulked along as they traveled through the vast landscape.

"I still can't believe you snuck out, your Highness…" Wymond moped. They now had to worry about her safety along with the mission. They also know how much of a handful she can be.

"Oh, get over it!" Rhea said. She smiled as she breathed in fresh, cold air and admired the outside world around her. Vyncent noticed how happy she looked and nudged Wymond to make him understand.

Neal shot his fist into the air. "Alright!" Everyone turned toward him.

"What is it?" Mirabelle asked.

"I can see the mountains up ahead!" He exclaimed excitedly. He pointed far ahead, and they could see the peaks of the mountains barely visible.

"Hmm… We could probably make it by sundown." Vyncent said, nodding. It was just barely past noon, and a thin layer of clouds covered the blue sky. It was chilly enough to where they could see their own breath.

"Its c-c-cold…" Midahn said, shivering.

"Well maybe you should have thought of wearing more than just those robes, silly." Rhea said. She was wearing a thick furry coat and mittens.

"Y-y-yeah. I g-guess so…" He said, chattering his teeth.

"Here ya go, buddy." Neal pulled the string to remove his cloak and tossed it over to Midahn.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Rhea asked.

"Ha! This is nothing!" Neal snorted. She looked at Sevrin. "We trained a lot in the winter. We're used to it." He said, shrugging.

"Wow, that must have been hard." Rhea said. The tip of her nose was pink. She was still cold even with her thick coat on. Suddenly, a group of goblins appeared.

"Stand back, your Highness!" Vyncent immediately drew his sword, jumping in front of her. She was frightened at the sight of the monsters, and scattered back behind Neal.

"Don't be afraid! These shrimps are dumber than doorknobs!" Neal laughed, drawing his huge sword. The goblins wielded crude, dull, and rusty blades. They are not intelligent, so they wouldn't be expected to dodge or counter at all, making them easy targets.

"Neal!" Vyncent said as Neal was about to charge at them. He stopped. "This would be an opportune moment to practice your technique!"

"Oh yeah! How do I use my blade correctly then, Sir Vyncent?" Neal asked. Vyncent gripped his sword with two hands, like Neal was.

"Now, try to have more control when you swing your sword. I've noticed you often wobble with it or even completely miss a non-moving target." He said. Wymond was in front, holding his large shield in front of them, blocking the goblins' poor attacks with Sevrin.

"It is mostly in your wrists. Turn your hands more inward, so your wrists aren't bent while gripping it." Vyncent said, showing him how he was holding his own sword. Neal copied it, aligning his wrists properly.

"Woah! Now that feels more _secure_!" Neal said. His eyes were wide and he was looking at his grip.

"Now, when you're going to attack, don't yank the blade back like you usually do. Pull it back slower, and use momentum along with strength to strike more efficiently. Are you ready?" He asked. Neal thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He pulled his sword back with more control, then strongly slashed out into the air. "Excellent!" Vyncent said. He turned toward Wymond and Sevrin.

"Prepare to create an opening! Right in the middle!" He shouted to them. Mirabelle, Midahn, and Rhea were watching from a short distance away.

"Now!" Vyncent directed to both Neal and the defenders. Neal pulled his sword back, and started running toward the goblins, completely focused. Wymond and Sevrin then jumped to the side, creating an opening for him. He dashed through, and leapt toward the goblins, slashing horizontally and cut all three perfectly. They fell to the ground and withered away.

"Did you feel more in control, Neal?" Wymond asked. He turned toward them.

"Yes sir! I felt even stronger just by doing that!" Neal said. Vyncent chuckled.

"That would be because you would often almost lose your balance when bringing that heavy sword back, causing your attacks to be more inefficient." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so! Man, I've been doing it wrong this whole time and haven't even _noticed…_" Neal said.

"That was great, Neal!" Rhea said encouragingly. He grinned and waved.

"Alright, let's group back up. I don't want anybody too far away from each other now. There may be more monsters up ahead." Wymond said. Everyone came closer. They began to start moving again.

After a few minutes, a small group of monsters emerged from behind a few trees. The two knights drew their swords, but Sevrin held up his hand.

"Hey," He said to his three friends. "Let's show them what _we_ can do!" The four Warriors leapt forward. The knights nodded, and stood back with Rhea. They were interested in seeing the four Warriors of the Light in action.

Neal and Sevrin took their position in the front row, on the outside, with Midahn and Mirabelle in the back row, but on the inside. They drew their staffs. They looked at Neal, expecting him to wildly charge right away, but he stood his ground, holding his sword defensively in front of him.

"Not this time! Show 'em your magic first, Mirabelle and Midahn!" Neal said. They nodded. Midahn began concentrating quickly, and raised his staff. "Fire!" He shouted as a burst of flame struck the group of monsters.

"Oooh!" Rhea exclaimed in awe.

"Check this out! A little trick I learned from a few white mages!" Mirabelle said. "Haste!" A whirling wind flew in Sevrin's direction.

"Woah…" Sevrin said, looking down at himself. "I feel…lighter!" He dashed forward with his knives, and slashed multiple times at a goblin at blinding speed.

"Yes! That's amazing, Mirabelle!" Neal said. A winged, bat-looking creature with one large eye swooped toward him and struck him weakly.

"That's not all!" Mirabelle said, raising her staff again. "Libra!" Her staff flashed for a moment.

"What happened?" Sevrin asked, confused.

"That monster is known as an Ahriman, a one-eyed bat-like creature. It's weakness is ice!" She said.

"Libra, the analyzing spell. You can learn what weakness something has by casting that spell on it." Vyncent said. Rhea was amazed at seeing their magic. "Wow!"

"Oh! Well, in that case," Midahn raised his staff. "Blizzard!" Ice shards rained down onto the Ahriman, killing it instantly.

"Two left! My turn!" Neal shouted. He spun around and swung his sword, cleanly cutting the remaining two monsters in half before they withered away. The monsters were defeated.

Rhea clapped at their performance. "Yay! You did it!"

"That was very impressive! I see promise in _all_ of you." Wymond said. Vyncent nodded.

"Keep working hard. Your teamwork is good, so focus on becoming stronger." He said. "Then you could be unstoppable."

Neal smiled, looking determined. He liked the idea. Soon enough, they were nearing the beginning of the mountain range.

"Which one is Mount Ulhr? Is it that humongous one?" Midahn said, pointing to a mountain that was much taller than the rest. Vyncent shook his head.

"No. It's the one right next to it." He said. They looked at him, uncertain.

"Uh… Are you sure?" Neal asked. "If you ask me, _that_ one stands out the most…"

"That's why the Crystal Cave is on Mount Ulhr, not that larger one. If it was so obvious, then the cave entrance wouldn't be so hidden. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked them.

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense, I guess." Neal said.

"The cave entrance is extremely well hidden on the mountain as well. It's difficult to just find it." Vyncent added.

"So you don't even know where it is?" Sevrin asked. He shook his head.

"I have never seen it before, but that's not why we are here. We have to slay the large bird that nests on the sacred mountain." He reminded them.

"Right." Mirabelle said. They continued on, trekking through the rough, mountainous terrain. Mount Ulhr was deep inside the Northern Mountain range.

"It's really close now!" Midahn said as they passed through a harsh valley, encountering several monsters along the way.

"Finally..." Mirabelle said. She was exhausted from travelling on so much uneven ground.

"Well, ready to start climbing?" Wymond said, pointing his thumb toward the base of the mountain. Mirabelle and Rhea nearly fainted when he asked.

"We need to get some rest first… I can barely move my _legs_." Rhea muttered. Mirabelle groaned in agreement.

"Ha! What a bunch of sissies!" Neal said. He took a step forward, but Sevrin grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him back.

"They're right. We should recover before starting to climb it. Look how steep that is…" He said.

"Eh. I guess you're right." Neal said, and immediately passed out on the ground, snoring.

"Well, that settles that." Vyncent said, and they all laughed. They set up two tents and a campfire at the base of the mountain. It had become dark outside, but the clouds faded away, leaving the night sky completely clear and starry.

"You know," Neal said, munching on cooked venison as everyone sat around the fire. "It actually wasn't too bad on the way here. I expected much worse, to tell you the truth…"

"Don't bring back luck onto us, Neal." Sevrin said. "Saying that usually means something bad will happen really soon." Neal laughed.

"You believe superstitions like that?" He asked. He nodded.

"Almost every time that people say that, something bad always happens." He said, shaking his head.

"You sure?" He asked, smiling. He was doubtful.

"_Yes_, I'm sure. So shut it." Sevrin said. Neal laughed. "You sure are in a bad mood, buddy."

"I'm sure we'll be okay." Rhea said, smiling. "We have all of you here." Neal swallowed some more food, and curled his hand into a fist."

"You bet!" Neal said. "Hey guys, let's go look for frogs by that river in the forest back there!" He jumped up, beckoning his friends to follow. Midahn immediately joined him.

"Come on! It's still pretty early." He said persuasively. "Bet I could catch more than you, Sev!"

Sevrin stood up, accepting his challenge. "That's a bet you'd lose." He pointed to his eyes. "There's nothing more keen than these two eyes." Neal laughed.

"Yeah sure man. It takes more than just your _eyes_ to catch 'em." He said mockingly. Sevrin's eyes widened. He had an idea.

"Midahn, you're on my team. Let's go!" He grabbed his arm and dashed into the forest. Neal balled his hands into fists.

"Ah! That cheater! He wants to get a headstart! Mirabelle, let's hurry! I can't lose to that guy!" He said. She got up.

"Fine. It's only fair, I guess. Let's go, dummy!" She said jokingly as she ran off behind the other two. Neal started to follow her but stopped and turned around.

"Come on, Rhea! Join my team!" He beckoned her to join. She really wanted to play with them, but wasn't sure if they were going to ask her. When he did, she immediately became excited.

"Yeah! Let's win!" She jumped up and ran over to him. They caught up to Mirabelle.

"Be careful!" Vyncent called out. After they disappeared, the two knights sighed. It was peaceful and quiet now. Wymond smiled. "They may be warriors, but they're still children. They still want to have fun." They chuckled.

Neal, Rhea, and Mirabelle ran toward the small river flowing between the trees. Bugs chirping, the sound of water flowing, and crunching of leaves from footsteps filled the small forest.

"Alright, let's stand really still so we can hear any frogs croaking!" Neal whispered. They stopped moving, and started listening. In the near distance, they heard running footsteps fading away.

"We're gonna beat those guys! I'm an _expert _at frog-catching!" Mirabelle whispered. Neal smiled. "Me too!" Rhea looked back and forth between the two of them, seeing how passionate and fun they were. It made her heart melt being able to have some real fun. She had never done anything like this before. She loved the feeling of this excitement.

"I hear one!" Neal and Mirabelle whispered at the same time. They turned toward each other.

"I heard it first!" They said at the same time again. "No you didn't!" Again. All three laughed.

"It doesn't even matter! Let's go catch it!" He said, and they started creeping toward it. They peaked around a tree, and saw it on top of a log, croaking away.

"I'll get it." Neal started to slowly approach the frog. He readied his hands to quickly reach out and grab it. When he was only feet away, He lunged for it, but right before he could catch it, it jumped out of the way.

"You idiot! It's gonna get away!" Mirabelle said frantically, and she started running after it.

"Man, that's a _quick_ one!" Neal said. Rhea laughed.

"You almost had it, Neal!" She giggled. He scratched his head.

"Eh, I let it get off easy." He said confidently. She giggled again.

"Yeah right!" She mocked. Mirabelle returned, holding the frog in her hands.

"That's how you do it." She said, smirking. Neal balled his fists.

"Agh… shown up by a girl…" Neal said in defeat. Mirabelle scowled at him. He looked up, grinning.

"Just kidding!" He said. "You haven't got the best of me yet!" He started searching around the area for more frogs.

"Well, we have one. I wonder how many they have?" Mirabelle wondered. "Do you think they found any yet, Princess Rhea?"

She shook her head. "Just call me Rhea!" She said reassuringly. She didn't like any formalities, especially between her friends. Mirabelle's eyes widened a little.

"Oh, ok!" She said.

Further down the river, Sevrin and Midahn were searching just as hard. "So what's your plan, Sevrin?" Midahn asked him. He turned around, smirking deviously under his mask which covered his face below his eyes.

"This is how _we're _going to win. We use your magic!" He said. Midahn tilted his head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Sevrin began to explain.

"These are fast frogs, so it would be tough to catch them. I could hear Neal having trouble over there. So when we find one, you're going to cast blizzard on it!" He said. Midahn opened his mouth in horror.

"I don't want to hurt the frogs!" He shook his hands in denial. Sevrin shook his head.

"No, you're not going to hurt them. You don't have your staff on you, so it won't even be powerful. And when you do it, just freeze the frog in a small shell of ice!" He explained. Midahn was still uncertain.

"Once you freeze it, I'll hold it, and then you cast a small fire spell to melt the ice. It wouldn't burn or hurt the frog at all. Are you able to do that?" He asked. Midahn visualized it for a moment.

"Yeah! I can do that! Wow, that's a good strategy Sevrin!" He said excitedly. Sevrin patted him on the head.

"I knew I could count on you, buddy!" They started wildly searching for frogs in the dark.

"Hey, hey! I found one!" Midahn whispered. Sevrin immediately turned around and looked to where Midahn was pointing. A frog was there, right beside the river.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked, concentrating on the frog. Midahn nodded. They started to tiptoe up to it, and Midahn silently began focusing his hands toward it. He was used to casting spells as powerful as possible, so he wasn't used to purposely casting it so weakly.

"Focus. You can do it." Sevrin whispered. After a moment of complete silence, Midahn whispered, "Blizzard." A small, icy aura encased the frog. Sevrin dashed over and picked up the frozen frog. He laughed.

"Look," He said, barely containing his laughter. He was pointing at it's mouth. "It's mouth is open!" They laughed at how funny it looked. "Okay, okay. Time to unfreeze it."

Midahn produced a small flamed under the ball of ice. After a few seconds, water began dripping off it. He released the frog from the ice, and Sevrin held a good grip on it.

"It worked! Your strategy is the best!" Midahn said, surprised. Sevrin grinned.

"Let's go find another!" He said, and they hurried off to another spot.

"I think I hear another one." Rhea whispered. Neal and Mirabelle turned toward her.

"Really? Where?" Neal asked. She pointed in the direction she was looking. Neal and Mirabelle faced their ear in that direction. They faintly heard the frog.

"Yes! Nice job, Rhea!" Neal said, taking off toward the frog. She excitedly followed him. When they were really close to it, Neal turned around. "Huddle up!" He whispered. They leaned in, and Neal put his arms around them.

"Alright, here's the plan. We're all going to surround it, so it has nowhere to go when we reach for it." He whispered. Mirabelle shook her head.

"I need my two hands to hold _this_ one still…" She looked down at the frog they already caught.

"Ah, that's right… In that case, let's both surround it then, Rhea." He said to her.

"I-I don't think I'm good at catching frogs. I'll probably miss every time…" She said.

"Here, hold this one, then!" Mirabelle offered her the first frog. "Then we can go with the plan, Neal." Rhea grabbed it, freeing Mirabelle's hands again.

"Okay, let's go!" He said. He crept around to the other side of the frog. Mirabelle put up three fingers, and started to count down. After one, they both dove for it. It jumped to the side, and they collided into each other. Rhea gasped.

"Ouch! That was such a _stupid_ plan!" Mirabelle said, rubbing her head. Neal laughed.

"Then why'd 'ya go along with it, dummy?" He said mockingly. She smacked him on the head.

"I thought one of us would get it!" She said. They both laughed. "That was a pretty bad plan." He said. "I'll get this one though! Watch." He crept toward the frog again, and calmly grabbed it before it could escape. He almost dropped it, but he had a good grip.

"That's two!" Rhea said.

Midahn and Sevrin caught a second frog. After minutes of not finding any after that, they were thinking of heading back.

"I haven't seen any more." Midahn said. Sevrin wasn't satisfied.

"I think we have this in the bag if we find _one_ more. Don't give up yet!" He said. "Hold on, I'm going to focus and listen really hard. Don't move for a sec."

Midahn stood still, watching Sevrin. He clapped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began concentrating. After a minute, he opened his eyes.

"Did you hear anything?" Midahn asked. Sevrin grunted.

"Heh. I heard Neal's big _mouth_, that's certain." Midahn laughed. "But I think I heard another one over there." Sevrin pointed to another spot alongside the river. They crept up to it, and saw another frog.

"You're going to have to do this all by yourself, Midahn." He said after Midahn quickly handed him the two frogs that were struggling to escape. "My hands are full."

"I can do this." Midahn said. He repeated their capture method, increasing their total to three frogs.

"Alright, let's head back." Sevrin said. They returned to Sir Vyncent and Sir Wymond and the camp. After a few minutes, Neal, Mirabelle, and Rhea appeared from the forest.

"Hmm… Let's see who won." Vyncent said. They looked at each group's number of frogs.

"It looks like you each have three. Do we have a tie?" Wymond said.

"Ha. It took all _three _of you to get that many. I think we win!" Sevrin exclaimed victoriously. Midahn jumped up and down happily. But Neal, Mirabelle, and Rhea were all smiling.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Neal said. They all turned toward them. A fourth frog jumped onto Neal's head from behind.

"What?! Are you serious?" Sevrin said. Neal laughed. Midahn leaned downwards in defeat.

"We win!" Rhea said. Vyncent smiled, noticing how happy she looked. He knew that this was one of the first times that she had fun like this.

They released all of the frogs they had captured, and watched them hop away in different directions. Worn out from their fun, they went to sleep almost instantly. Vyncent and Wymond took turns keeping watch throughout the quiet night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Here was a little break from the adventure, where frog hunting took place. Everyone deserves a little fun every once in a while, right? This was just what they needed before beginning their treacherous climb. Next time: The group encounters the griffin?!


	11. Black Knight!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten - Black Knight!<strong>

"Wake up!" Neal heard. He yawned and stretched out. His sleepy vision started to become clearer when he opened his eyes. Mirabelle was crouched in front of him. No one else was inside the tent.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. Everyone else is already up." Mirabelle said. Neal jolted up.

"Ugh…really?" He rubbed his eyes. "I don't usually sleep in like this…" He shook himself awake.

"Alright! Let's get going!" He shouted, now suddenly bursting with energy.

"That was fast…" Mirabelle remarked. "You have this much energy already without even eating anything." When she said that, his stomach grumbled.

"Oh! I'm pretty hungry, now that you mention it." Neal said, heading over to the rest of the group.

"Mornin'." Neal said, sitting down by the smoldering remains of their fire. He looked around, but there was nothing cooking. He sighed internally, hoping there would be meat like yesterday.

"Good morning, Neal!" Rhea said. He waved over to her.

"Sleepy Neal is up!" Midahn said, laughing. Neal scowled at him jokingly.

"Well how long did I sleep, anyways? What time is it?" He asked.

"It's a quarter past seven." Wymond stated. Neal shrugged.

"That's not so bad. You guys probably just got up recently, didn't you?" He said sheepishly. He then sneered toward Sevrin. "_didn't you?_"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get ready to go." Sevrin said.

"I gathered some fruits and berries from the forest." Rhea said. She handed a basket, which still had quite a few remaining fruit inside, to Neal. "Have some, Neal!" She smiled. He took it.

"Oh wow, thanks! These look pretty good! They aren't _poisonous_, are they?" He asked, looking at her with distrust. Lately, his friends have been subtly pranking him from time to time, always leaving him on his guard. Rhea covered her mouth.

"I would never do such a thing!" She said, sounding a little hurt that he would think that.

"Ooooookay. Here goes!" He said, dropping a berry into his mouth. He began to chew it, when he stopped. He then grabbed his throat and began to look like he was gagging. Everyone turned around. Rhea gasped, completely freaking out.

He let go of his throat and swallowed it. "Ha! Just kidding." He laughed. Mirabelle scowled, and stomped over to him, smacking him on the head.

"You just about gave me a heart attack you idiot!" She exclaimed. He continued to eat the fruit, one by one, mocking her while she was talking.

"Chill out," He said in between bites. "It's just a joke. Almost like that time when you said, 'Look over there!', and pushed me off a cliff. Remember _that_?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

She scoffed. "Fine. I get it. But it took you long enough to actually pull one on _me_, so remember _that_!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, let's just get going." Sevrin said. He was ready to start climbing the mountain. Everyone packed up their gear. They walked over to the base of the mountain.

"Is everyone ready?" Vyncent said. Everyone nodded. "Okay. But here's a forewarning. Be careful when climbing. I cannot stress that enough. It is very steep, and there are certain parts of the trail that are extremely narrow. Everyone must stick closely together." He and Wymond turned around, looking at each child. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!" Neal said. They turned to Rhea. "Lady Rhea, please stick close to us two. We do not want to see you fall. His majesty will have our _necks_." Vyncent said urgently.

They began their way onto the mountain. For the first hour, the path was wide, but steep. They didn't face any trouble yet. Occasionally, small bird-like monsters would attack, but the group fended them off easily. After that first hour, though, they reached an area where there was hardly any ground to tread upon. The path kept becoming more and more narrow. Neal took a cautious step while holding onto the mountain side, sending small rocks tumbling down the side. He shivered and backed up.

"Woah… that was _too _close…" He said shakily. Rhea looked at him sadly.

"Do you have a fear of heights, Neal?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that… I just don't want to fall off." He said. Midahn covered his ears.

"Ah! Don't even say that!" He said. Neal scratched his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry…" He said apologetically. He didn't want to scare the poor kid to death

"We're going to have to move very slowly from here. Lean your entire body against the wall, and sidestep. The trail isn't thin enough to where we cannot do that. Just grab hands and we'll move as a group." Wymond said.

He took the lead, with Vyncent behind him. Vyncent held Rhea's hand securely. She reached for Neal's hand, pulling him close. He grabbed Mirabelle's hand, pulling her close to him. She grabbed Midahn's, and Sevrin took the rear.

"Everybody ready? Just be careful, and put pressure onto the wall. Keep your entire back on it, and don't let go." He said. He started to move slowly along the thin path, stopping after each step. He would wait until everyone took that step before taking his next one, so nobody would separate.

"J-j-just keep moving." Rhea chanted shakily to herself. Neal could tell by her vice grip on his entire arm that she was completely frightened and nervous.

"Hey, don't worry, Rhea. We're already halfway there!" He said encouragingly. On his right arm, he felt a sudden tug. He turned his head. Mirabelle had taken an awkward step. He pulled her back to the wall of the mountain. "Be careful, Mirabelle. It felt like you almost slipped or something."

She gulped. She was sweating. "Just have to keep calm… Just have to keep calm…" She repeated nervously. Neal tightened his hold on her arm a little bit. She looked up at him.

"I won't let you fall." He said, completely determined. They finally reached the end of the narrow part of the path. They turned around the corner of the mountain, and saw a much wider, safer path. After walking a few yards onto it, leaving the narrow part behind, everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That…was...close…" Sevrin said. He looked completely calm, though. Neal turned toward him.

"Not for _you_! You're a freakin' ninja. You have top notch balance…" He said sarcastically.

"We were pretty much one, being connected as a group." He pointed out. They reached an area where they could sit comfortably, so they decided to take a small rest.

"Man, my legs are pretty tired." Mirabelle said, massaging her calves. "And we haven't even been _climbing_ that long." Midahn groaned in agreement.

"It's quite a steep path, so you've been putting a lot more into it than you think." Wymond pointed out.

"We're pretty high up…" Neal said, looking over the edge on all four's. He could see hundreds of treetops in the distance. Rhea held onto his ankles.

"Neal, don't get too close over the edge!" She said nervously. "You'll fall!" Midahn covered his ears again, and shut his eyes tightly.

He laughed. "I've experienced a lot outdoors, Rhea! I won't fall over." He grinned and thumbed up.

"Alright, let's get going." Vyncent said. He stood up.

"Say, isn't it tough to climb up this thing with all of that armor?" Neal asked.

"I've experienced a lot in this armor." He said simply.

"Ahhh, I see what you did there!" Neal said, beginning to follow. They continued making their way up the mountain.

After a few more minutes, they heard something odd up ahead. Vyncent immediately stopped everyone in their tracks, signaling to be completely quiet. They could hear muffled voices.

_No one should be up here besides us, as far as I know… Hardly anyone even knows about this mountain…_ Vyncent thought. He stepped cautiously up to the rock that kept them hidden.

"It's just up ahead. Why don't we just head in there already?" One voice said.

"That would be foolish." Another replied. Vyncent's eyes widened upon hearing that voice. It sounded familiar. "The information about the Crystal Cave we were given was a lie, couldn't you tell?"

There was a pause. "What do you mean?" The first voice asked, confused.

"Tal gave us false information." He simply replied. "I could tell just by his voice when he was informing us."

"Well, you'd think one would be quite frightened when a blade is pointed at their throat." The first voice said, laughing. Neal scowled.

"I already know the location anyways." The second voice said.

"Then _why_ did we even bother with guy then?" The first voice questioned.

"I just didn't know which mountain." He replied. They could hear the beginning of movement. "Let's start moving. It's a lot further up the mountain." When they couldn't hear the two strangers anymore, Vyncent sighed.

"Wymond, did you recognize that voice?" He asked. His face looked completely serious. Wymond gravely nodded.

"W-who was it?" Rhea asked. She could tell that they weren't messing around.

"There's no doubt. It was Wilham." Vyncent said. She gasped.

"Who's that?" Neal asked.

"He was once one of us, a royal knight of Rothguard. But for an unknown reason, he randomly left the kingdom, never to return."

"Hmm… That sounds a lot like this one guy from Sevrin and I's village. Ahh, what was his name? Sar...Sack...Sam...Samael! That was it." Neal remembered. "He randomly disappeared one day too!"

"More importantly, they mentioned the Crystal Cave. What do they plan to do there?" Sevrin asked.

"That's right. It doesn't sound like they're up to any good. They said they held a blade against a man's throat for information…" Vyncent said.

"Wilham… Why did he become evil…" Wymond shook his head.

"Did you recognize the other guy? He sounded really weird." Neal said. They shook their heads.

"Let's quietly follow, and see what they do. It's not like they can get in anyways. The Crystal Cave is sealed with an ancient magic that can't be broken. There's no way _anyone_ can get inside." Wymond said.

Neal turned towards his friends. "Then how are _we_ going to get in?" He asked them. They sighed.

"Don't you remember?" Mirabelle said. "We can't enter unless we're _worthy _enough to." Neal remembered.

"Oh yeah. Well fine then, almighty cave." He said sarcastically.

"Either way, we need to see what they are up to." Vyncent said. They began to follow the two mysterious men up the mountain.

Eventually, the two men stopped. Neal's group stayed hidden from their sight. While the two men's backs were turned, they could get a better look at them. One of the men was wearing black armor. He was tall, and a sword that was dark as night was sheathed on his back. The other man was shorter. He wore a blue coat lined with white fur. He had the hood on, which had a large white ball at the end of it. They were talking. The man in the black armor pointed at a crevice in the wall. The other peered inside. He shrugged. The knight pointed his sword at the crevice. He was beginning to chant something. A dark aura began to appear around his sword.

Neal looked at Vyncent, who was staring intently at the black knight. He looked angry. Neal started thinking quickly. He suddenly jumped out of their hiding spot. The two mysterious men turned toward him.

"Stop!" He said. His sword was drawn. It's sheer size towered over the black knight's sword.

"Who's this?" The knight said precariously. The man in the blue coat looked at deviously.

"A kid? Get lost!" The smaller man started to shoo him away with his hands. Neal scoffed.

"I don't know what you clowns are doing, but _you're_ the ones who need to get lost!" He retorted.

"Whatcha going to do, kid? Fight us?" He laughed. "You won't stand a chance!"

Vyncent was sweating. _Why'd he jump out like that?! What a fool! If he gets caught in a bind, I'll help him, but still… This child takes stealth to a completely new level. Lower…_

Rhea was trembling in fear for Neal. She wanted to be by his side, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything. Mirabelle was doing the same.

_You idiot… Quit trying to seek out stupid challenges like this. These guys could be dangerous!_ Mirabelle thought. Sevrin and Midahn were watching closely.

"We can't let something like this get in the way. I'll end him quickly." The black knight said, walking towards Neal with his sword pointed straight for his head.

Neal gritted his teeth, and slashed at the knight. He was caught completely off guard by the power in Neal's strike, which knocked his sword back when he blocked it. Neal then charged at him, swinging his sword crazily. The knight parried his attacks easily. On the last attack, he parried Neal's strike, knocking him to the ground. Just then, Vyncent jumped out from behind the rock. The black knight's eyes widened.

"Vyncent?" He asked, surprised.

"You remember me, huh." He replied cooly. "What happened to you?"

He laughed. "What happened to _me_? I left that worthless place a long time ago. That's all."

Vyncent gripped his sword tighter.

"How dare you say that about our kingdom?! You, of all people, have no right!" He stepped forward. "What are you planning?" He demanded.

"The absolute destruction to the likes of you!" He said, and began clashing blades with Vyncent. Neal jumped back up. The strange man in the blue coat was watching him.

"What the hell do you want?" Neal said. He laughed. "If you make one move, I'll kill ya!"

He cackled.

_What the… What a weirdo._ He thought. Rhea was on the brim of tears hearing Neal being threatened.

"What the hell are we still doing hiding back here?" Sevrin whispered. He wanted to join the fight.

"We can't put Rhea in any more danger!" Mirabelle whispered back. He scoffed, and tightened his fist.

"Go! Support your friend! I will defend Lady Rhea with my life!" Wymond whispered to them, holding his large shield in front of him. He knelt in front of Rhea.

"Who are you?" Neal asked. He cackled again.

"Why, I'm Khafka!" He raised his arms up. Neal shrugged.

"Like I know who you are, pal." Neal said sarcastically. Khafka grunted.

_This kid is pretty fearless… He doesn't look frightened at all._ _Maybe this will get 'im._ He thought.

Suddenly the rocky mountainside began to tremble. Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn, who had just stood up to help Neal, began to wobble, struggling to keep their balance.

"What's going on?" Midahn yelled over the quakes. Vyncent and Wilham stopped clashing. Vyncent started to look around and above him to see what was causing the tremors.

Neal was stepping back and forth to keep from falling down, but the seriousness on his face remained. He was focused on Khafka.

"Do you like that?! That is my earthquake!" He said mischievously.

"You controlled that?" Neal asked. He nodded, smiling.

"I am a geomancer. I can control the power of nature!" He laughed. Neal tilted his head.

"What's that mean?" He asked. The geomancer couldn't believe what he heard.

"You're a fool, you! Have you never experienced the power of nature before? Well then let me show you what true power is!" He shouted. The tremors began to shake the mountain again, but this time it was much more powerful. It felt like the mountain was moving all on its own. However, it wasn't powerful enough to destroy the mountain, so everything remained in its place.

"That all you can do?" Neal mocked. He advanced toward Khafka with his sword. Khafka was confused.

_Why was I not able to cause any destruction?! _He thought frantically. Seeing Neal's blade and Sevrin's knives frightened him. They were closing in. Wilham quickly looked at him while he was being attacked.

_Damn… Despite how much of a pain he is, I need Khafka to break through the seal of the cave!_ He thought as he turned to stop Neal and Sevrin.

"Don't think you're through with me yet!" Vyncent said, and Wilham turned back around barely in time to block a lethal slash from Vyncent.

"Tsk. I don't have time for you!" He said, and knocked him back with the hilt of his sword. He raised his hands, and the dark aura that had formed around his sword earlier suddenly engulfed his body. "Darkness!" He shouted.

Neal and Sevrin stopped. They turned toward Wilham, who appeared to have dark flames around his body.

"What the…" Sevrin said. He had never seen anything like it before. Khafka cackled.

"Now you are all going to die! Experience _true_ terror!" He shouted. The man began to slowly step towards Neal and Sevrin. They were both sweating.

"Don't let this guy fool ya." Neal said. He never lost any focus. "This could just be some kind of trick."

The man laughed evilly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said, sounding completely different than before.

"Wilham's strength is on a whole new level now, brats! He's using the true power of darkness!" Khafka said.

They engaged in battle. The four Warriors, along with the help of Vyncent, against the now darkness driven Wilham and Khafka. Despite his monstrous appearance, Wilham and Khafka are at a disadvantage. Not only are they shorter in numbers, but Khafka is basically helpless. For some odd reason, he can't cause the ground to break up and crush his foes on the mountain.

Wilham's attacks were definitely strong. Mirabelle needed to use her cure spell after almost every attack he lands on her friends. Protecting her became a high priority, since she was the one keeping them going.

After Wilham dealt a few damaging blows, they noticed he was starting to almost stagger a bit, as if he was weakened. He was large and strong, so he would be able to fight for while without tiring. They haven't done any serious damage to him yet.

_Damn… the only weakness of darkness. I can't keep attacking them like this, or else I'll be finished. But on the other hand, I need it to be able to take out all of them. This idiot next to me can't even use geomancer magic correctly, or they would be dead underneath the mountain… _Wilham thought.

Khafka was sweating now. He still didn't understand why his magic wasn't working against them. Their defeat seemed certain.

_If he can't use his stupid earthquake thing to actually hurt us, then he's nothing to worry about. But this guy… he's tough. But he seems to be getting tired or something. He's looking pretty low. Wait! Now's my chance!_ Neal thought. As soon as Vyncent attacked Wilham, Neal began to dash toward him.

"Guard breaker!" He shouted, slashing fiercely across Wilham's chestplate. There was a sound of metal being shredded, and a huge gash in Wilham's black armor opened up. He dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.

_This kid…_ _Just who is he?_ Wilham thought in disbelief. Vyncent stepped towards him.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" Khafka screamed, horrified at Neal's attack. Neal grinned.

_And the mage… They're just basic spells, but they feel stronger than that. Or, maybe it's just what I'm picking up from him. Who the hell are these brats? _He thought in anger.

"What should we do now, Sir Vyncent?" Sevrin asked. He thought for a moment.

"We'll question them later. So we need to knock them out." He said. Wilham scoffed.

"Hmph. You think you've _won?_ I'll dest-" Wilham retorted, but Sevrin struck him in a pressure plate on the back of his neck with the butt of his knife. He was out cold.

"Don't you dare even lay a finger on me, you!" Khafka said as Neal approached him with a devious smile.

"You want to know why you couldn't do anything?" Neal asked him.

"What do you mean?" Khafka retorted.

"Look what mountain you're on, brainless! This is _sacred_. You think your little earthquake can affect it? I don't think so…" Neal said, then laughed. He knocked him out faster than he could even begin to protest.

"Good. Now that _that's_ over with, we can continue on. But I've some questions to ask him later…" Vyncent said, looking at Wilham.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! What? A twist?! Someone good joined the dark side mysteriously? Not like that's happened already, or something... Did you notice that Wilham was very similar to Cecil as a dark knight? Also, I had to add the troll, stupid laugh kind of villain, so I decided to make him a geomancer. I don't know why, but the outfit for it looks so dumb to me, so I thought he would look funny with his blue santa hat and santa robe. I don't know. By the way, if the names of characters sound like or are the names of actual FF characters, they're not actually those characters in any way. Next time: they take on the giant bird!? Someone is taken?!


	12. Edge of Destiny!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>Part II: Occult of Evil<em>

**Chapter Eleven: Edge of Destiny!**

It was nightfall. Blood had been shed. Lives had been lost. One man survived. He stood, atop a bloody hill, unscathed. He almost blended in with the darkness. He was ruthless, and killed coldly, thinking nothing of it. Anything he would do to get what he wants.

He entered the temple that so many had fought to protect. A crystal was floating in the center of the room. He walked over to it, examining its beauty. Its blueness rippled like water. He grabbed it and started to leave the temple. Another man, who had crawled inside the temple, leaving a trail of blood, raised his hand shakily.

"S-Samael. You bastard…" He gritted. Samael looked at him for a moment, showing nothing but coldness.

"Hmph. So I didn't finish you off. I see…" He said, and began to walk past him.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" He croaked. But he was in too much pain to do anything. Samael stopped. He turned around and laughed.

"You're pathetic! _You_ don't know what true power lies in these crystals!" He replied, holding the Water Crystal in front of him.

"You're a fool if you think you can get away with this!" The dying man said. He was breathing his final breaths. Samael stepped toward him as his vision began to blur.

"Let this be known to you, in your final moment. The world you are escaping from will become cloaked in darkness. Consider yourself lucky to be able to die here and now." He heard Samael faintly say. He kept slipping away. He started to see a bright light. But just before he was about to pass on, Samael stabbed him down, ripping away the light.

Samael turned away, as if nothing happened. He thought about what Doran said about him thinking he can get away with this, and laughed. He faded away into the night.

News of this tragedy spread to the nearby towns, striking fear into villagers' hearts. Samael's name started to become known. But they didn't know what he was planning.

Priests went to the wreckage of the Water Temple a few days later, and discovered that the Crystal had disappeared.

"No! How could this happen? The guardians of the Water Temple have failed?" One of the priests said, distressed.

"Who could have done this?" Another said.

"It must have been that Samael, like the rumors say." They sighed.

"Things are going to get much more complicated, if he is planning what I think he is." They nodded in agreement. One of them turned around and faced the rest of the priests.

"We need to find _them_."

Meanwhile, on Mount Ulhr:

"What were you trying to do?" Vyncent said to a tied-up Wilham. He snorted.

"Like it would concern you lowlifes." He said cruelly.

"How could you possibly think you would have a chance to bust your way into the sacred Temple of Light?" He asked. "It's impossible."

"That's what you think…" He said, smiling evilly. Vyncent nodded, scratching his beard.

"You were doing something odd at the entrance with your sword, I remember that. Some sort of dark scripture, I presume?" Vyncent asked, raising his eyebrow. Wilham stiffened.

"That's beyond your realm of thinking." He said coldly.

"Apparently beyond yours too." Vyncent remarked. Wilham began to struggle inside the ropes that held him down.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" He shouted. Vyncent just watched as he raged.

"How could someone like you get inside, then? You have no sense of light or purity at all…" Vyncent noted.

"You have no idea what kind of power darkness can bring." He said.

"Then how come we beat you up, dummy?!" Neal laughed. He gritted his teeth.

"You little-!" He was about to scream, but remained calm. "The power of darkness has its weaknesses as well as its strengths. You are lucky you were able to hold on so long…" He said.

"Every attack you made using that power was stronger, but affected you each time." Sevrin said. He was standing there, with his arms crossed, studying the black knight.

"Hmph. Well, enough of these games... " He said. They all looked at him.

"What can you do? You're finished." Vyncent said. He began to laugh hysterically.

"You think you've seen the best of _me_?! I will never die to the hands of you!" He shouted, as he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of darkness. When it parted, the ropes dropped to the ground, and he was gone.

"What the…?" Neal said, and started to look around. Wilham was nowhere in sight.

"Was he toying with us the whole time?" Wymond asked.

"I don't see this so called 'darkness' a threat. It makes him arrogant, thinking he can handle everything on his own. It'll lead to his downfall." Vyncent said.

"H-Hey wait! What about me?!" Khafka said, who was also tied up, when he noticed Wilham disappearing.

"This is what it's like being on that side, buddy. Not even your friends are your friends." Neal said, pointing his sword at him.

Khafka started shaking nervously at all the pairs of eyes on him. _He_ was their target now. "W-what do you want from me? What do you want?!" He screamed.

"Calm down." Neal said, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"I don't know anything! He told me that we would achieve great power if I came with him! That's all!" He said, struggling to escape.

"Wow, you're lame to fall for that." Neal remarked. "You think _that_ guy would fulfill a promise? I know that type of person. All they care about is themself."

"What should we do about this guy?" Sevrin asked the two knights. They thought for a moment, and shrugged, turning around and continuing to go up the mountain.

"Hey! Are you just gonna ignore me?! Hey!" Khafka screamed as everyone left him. Sevrin turned around, and cut the ropes with his knife.

"If you try to pursue us, I'll _kill_ you." Sevrin said coldly. Khafka gritted his teeth.

_Those eyes… _Khafka thought. Despite most of his face hidden from his mask, his expression was clear as day. He looked menacing...

_This kid… He's a little brat, but I sense something inside him. It's cold, but extremely powerful. It's completely overwhelming_. He was sweating just from Sevrin's presence. His anger caused his power to well up for a moment. He could only watch as they finally disappeared from his sight.

"A geomancer, huh…" Vyncent said.

"What did he mean when he said he could control nature, Sir Vyncent?" Midahn asked. He was curious about this type of magic that he had never seen before.

"Although rare, they're a type of mage with a special kind of magic. Their magic depends upon the area that they are in. Like we saw, that silly geomancer used his magic to create tremors in the earth, since we are on a mountain. They harness the power of nature around them to attack." Vyncent said.

"That's... odd." Midahn said.

"Yes, indeed. It's different from the black and white magic that we've always seen." He replied.

"Shouldn't that bird thing be close now?" Mirabelle asked. "We're pretty high up, and we passed the cave entrance already."

"You're right." Wymond said. "We should be on our guard. Lady Rhea, you should be a little closer to-" He turned around. "Lady Rhea!" Vyncent turned around.

"Wha-where did she go?!" Wymond shouted as he searched around frantically?

"She was just behind us moments ago!" Vyncent said. "How did you four not see her disappear?! She was in front of you!"

"I dunno." Neal said, shrugging his shoulders. "She must have just vanished instantly or something just now. I _just_ saw her."

"Wait." Vyncent stopped. Everyone stopped in their tracks. His eyes were wide.

"W-what is it?" Mirabelle asked. She started to shiver from seeing the knight suddenly looking frightened.

"That gust of wind that occurred wasn't an ordinary breeze." He said.

"You don't mean-" Wymond started to say. Vyncent nodded. He and Wymond slowly drew their swords. Seeing them being so cautious, Neal and Sevrin did the same.

"Is it the bird?" Sevrin whispered. They started to move forward.

"Listen up. If that monster grabbed Lady Rhea, we must kill it immediately. We shouldn't have allowed her to come along in the first place…" Wymond said. Vyncent gravely nodded.

"His Majesty will have our necks." He said in agreement.

"Let's go!" Neal shouted, completely breaking their stealth. He charged up ahead. Mirabelle, Midahn, and Sevrin sighed, smacking their foreheads.

"That idiot…" Sevrin said.

"Well, you said we need to kill it immediately, so let's do it! Don't waste any more time, unless you don't want to see Rhea again!" Neal shouted back at them.

"He cut's right to the chase. But he's right! Hurry!" Vyncent said. They began to quickly follow Neal. When they caught up to him, they found a giant nest so tall that they couldn't see the inside. Neal had already begun climbing.

"What would," Neal grunted as he grabbed each branch. "Happen, if, we, can't, stop it?" He asked while he climbed up the crude nest. The weight of his sword made it much more difficult, but he's very strong for his age.

"She could," Vyncent shut his eyes at the thought. "Become… food." He still couldn't believe she was taken right in plain sight. He cursed at himself internally for not being a better protector.

"What?! There's no way I'll let that happen!" Neal shouted, and climbed even faster. He reached the top, and climbed over into the nest. He disappeared from the others' sights.

_Ooooh, that Neal! He has some nerve! _Mirabelle thought angrily. _Just to charge in all by himself like that. He could get himself killed!_

When the rest climbed into the nest, they saw Neal, guarding himself with his sword in front of him. He was looking up. In front of him, was a giant griffin. It was perched on the other side of the nest, just watching them.

Mirabelle looked around, and noticed several corpses, and even some bones that looked human.

_This… thing… eats people only?!_ She thought. She began to quiver.

"Don't worry, Mirabelle. We're gonna take it down for the count." He said, not losing his focus on the giant bird. She suddenly noticed Rhea lying there, near other people who all looked unconscious.

"It looks like this thing is good at snatching up people quickly, without anyone even noticing." Neal remarked. "It also seems like we made it just in time. It was just about to have its meal."

"We will slay you for taking innocent people, including our princess!" Vyncent pointed his sword at the giant bird.

"That's definitely Garuda, as the rumors say." Wymond noted, gripping his shield tighter.

"So that's its name, huh. It's known for eating people?" Sevrin said. He nodded.

The griffin screeched at them, and took flight. It started to circle around the nest, with its eyes on Neal and the others. Its only thoughts were more food were entering her nest. Each time it flapped its wings, huge bursts of wind gushed around them. The entire nest rustled.

Suddenly, it started to dive toward them. "Get ready!" Vyncent shouted. They braced themselves, and engaged into battle with the giant bird.

Garuda flapped its wings forward, sending a tornado onto them. Branches detached and flung toward them, knocking them all back against the side of the nest. The powerful wind caused the branches to cut them all over their bodies.

"Agh!" Neal grunted in pain, taking in the most of it. He rushed in front of everyone to protect them. He was bleeding everywhere, and fell to his knees.

Rhea slowly opened her eyes. Everything was so blurry, but she could hear lots of commotion everywhere around her. The last thing she could remember was suddenly being swept away at such a high speed that she fell unconscious. She raised her head up, and saw Neal. He was caked in blood. She could hardly see his face. Her heart started racing, and she became frightened, and in dismay from all of his blood.

"Hold on! Don't worry! Cure!" Mirabelle shouted, and light fell upon each one of them, including herself. Neal's wounds instantly began to lessen, leaving only minor scratches.

"Neal! You shouldn't have taken the brute end of that! We have full body armor. Let us take the front!" Wymond said.

"Okay, Sir Wymond, and Sir Vyncent!" He agreed, and jumped back alongside his friends. Sevrin smacked him with the back of his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for, Sev?" Neal asked.

"Don't be so reckless, man!" He said. He sounded almost troubled, or pained. Seeing his best friend all bloody just moments ago probably shook him up.

"Sorry, guys." Neal replied. He shook his head at his own carelessness.

Vyncent dashed forward and swung at the griffin. He aimed for its front legs, which are the weaker ones. It only became angrier.

"Prepare for another attack!" Vyncent said. Wymond raised his shield, and everyone ran behind him in a line. Mirabelle ran up behind Neal and placed her arms around his waist. He turned, and placed his arm around her protectively.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm not done fixing you up." She said, sniffling. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Wh-what are you smiling at?" She said, becoming flustered and embarrassed.

"It's just a great feeling. Having someone care about you." He said, still smiling. "We've been together for a little while now, but I care a lot about you guys." He understood what the Visionaries meant by the bond that would be created. Even though everyone is so different, and that they've only met not too long ago, he knew that his friends would always have his back, and would be there for him.

Sevrin understood what he was thinking, and put his hand on Neal's shoulder. Midahn rushed up and hugged Mirabelle from behind. Vyncent and Wymond stood firm, ready to defend the four children from the second savage wind attack. The four Warriors braced themselves behind the two royal knights as the wind came. They all closed their eyes tightly, and the wind rushed through their hair. The nest was very shaky again, but they held their position.

Rhea could only watch as she saw her friends and guards go through such pain, all just to save her. She was sad that she was so helpless, and could never do anything to protect herself, causing everyone to go through so much.

Finally, it was over. The wind subsided. The giant griffin looked to see if its prey was finally defeated. Everyone stood back up, checking to see if they were all okay.

"Sir Vyncent! Sir Wymond!" They said.

"Don't worry, children. We are fine. Are you all okay?" Vyncent replied.

"Yeah, but how long can we keep this up?" Neal asked.

"It seems physical attacks won't do much!" Wymond said. Garuda flew in and clawed at him, but he blocked it with his large shield. The force of it knocked him back a bit.

"Then magic will do it?" Midahn asked, brightening up. "Let me give it a shot!"

"But what element is it weak to?" Vyncent wondered. "Since it takes to the skies, possibly thunder…"

"Agh… Midahn doesn't know that yet though." Mirabelle said. Midahn giggled. "Huh? What is it, Midahn?"

"I know thunder!" He exclaimed. Neal, Sevrin, and Mirabelle tilted their heads.

"Since when, buddy?" Neal asked doubtfully. He grinned.

"Since we first came to Rothguard. On the first night, when we arrived, you ran off. Remember, Neal?" He said excitedly. "You went on your date with Rhea!"

"You did _what_?" Vyncent asked. Neal began to sweat.

"Eh... nothing…" He raised his hands in protest.

"Well while you were doing that, _I _went to the magic shop! I got the spellbook for thunder! I learned it!" Midahn continued.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Wymond said as he blocked another attack from the griffin. "But we've got an angry bird here that won't stop lunging at us." He grunted as he blocked each time. It kept trying to attack the others, since it couldn't get through Wymond, but he kept jumping side to side, defending everyone.

"Time to test it out, then!" Midahn said.

"You… haven't even casted it yet?" Sevrin asked. He shook his head. He prepared for something to go wrong, but remembered that Midahn is a natural at black magic. He had casted blizzard without even learning it properly.

Midahn raised his staff, and casted thunder upon the giant bird. A small jolt of lightning landed directly onto it, causing its wings to stutter, and sending it crashing down into the nest.

"Now's our chance." Neal said, gripping his sword tightly as he dashed toward the fallen griffin.

"Guard Breaker!" He shouted, striking it with all of his might. He cut it deep, all the way across its neck. They had defeated Garuda. It began to dissolve into thin air. When it disappeared completely, they could see all of its victims up ahead.

"Lady Rhea!" Vyncent shouted.

"Rhea!" Neal said. They rushed over to her.

"E-everyone." She said.

"Just take it easy for a moment, Mirabelle will help." Neal said calmly. Mirabelle healed her, making her feel much better.

"Thank you all for saving me." She said.

"But of course, Lady Rhea. This was our mission from the beginning, but that monster took you from us before we could reach it." Wymond said.

"A-are you alright, Neal?" She asked. She remembered earlier when he was hurt badly from the griffin's initial attack.

"Yeah! Never better!" He grinned. "Mirabelle's a real life saver!" He turned to her. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, and laughed.

"You wouldn't last ten seconds, that's for sure!" She exclaimed. Rhea smiled.

"Right. Now that we have slayed the griffin, let's see if anyone here is still alive and get out of here." Vyncent said. He wanted to return as soon as possible. Each day during their mission, he became more and more worried about the kingdom and how long Rhea was missing to them. He knew that he and Wymond were in for it when they return.

Unfortunately, the few people in the nest that were still whole had died. They had been in the nest longer than Rhea was, so they didn't make it. They buried them, and departed the mountain. Along the way down, they noticed that Khafka was gone as well.

It was only a matter of time before they would hear the news about the Water Crystal...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! This is the beginning of the next part of the story (Reminder: there will be four parts, ten chapters each). Part II is going to take a turn in the story. It's going to get a lot darker, and there will be more internal conflicts as well. Now you've seen a little bit of the main villain. I'm sure you know what he's going to do. But will they stop him? Who knows?


	13. Into Ice!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve - Into Ice!<strong>

Neal's team had successfully returned to Rothguard after defeating Garuda, the giant, evil bird of legend. When entering the castle again, a similar feeling of loneliness and depression befell Rhea. Seeing her for the first time in many days made the guards rush over to her. They had been extremely worried, despite her leaving a note reporting her sudden leave.

When they entered the throne room, the king welcomed them, curious of their adventure and the result. But when he saw Rhea, he looked displeased. She noticed this, and sighed, knowing later in the day he would lecture her about the strict rules of the kingdom.

"Were you triumphant?" The king asked after greeting everybody kindly. Vyncent bowed.

"Yes sir, your Majesty! Indeed, the griffin nested on Mount Ulhr, and we slayed it. Unfortunately, there were a few people inside the nest who were already deceased…" Vyncent said nobly.

"Excellent. Our townsfolk are safe now. It always traveled _many_ miles just to find people to devour." He shook his head. He turned to Rhea.

_Here it comes… _She thought.

"As for you…" He sighed. "I understand how you feel, young lady, after reading your letter. And I knew I could trust my two finest knights and the Warriors of the Light to protect you, but you cannot just sneak off like that again…" He said gravely. His tone was different than the usual, she noticed. It seemed as if he _completely _understood her feelings.

"I'd like to speak to you four." King Edwyn said, looking at Neal and the other three. Everyone else left the room respectively. Vyncent remained.

"Your Majesty, I need to talk about something that happened on that mountain that day." He said firmly. Edwyn could see it was something serious.

"Very well, Vyncent. We will talk later." He replied. Vyncent bowed and exited the throne room.

"At ease, my friends." He said, signifying the four children to stand up.

"I spoke with Raldah, while you were gone." He said. Midahn's eyes lit up. "And to Ingad as well." He said to Neal and Sevrin. "They wanted me to tell you what to do next."

Neal became interested. "What did they say, your Majesty?" He said almost excitedly. He kept his cool in front of the king.

"They informed me that something odd had occurred by the Northern Shoals. Do you know what is near the Northern Shoals?" He asked them. They shook their heads.

"The Water Crystal has disappeared." King Edwyn said.

"Huh? _Water..._Crystal?" Neal was confused.

"Are there more Crystals than the one inside Mount Ulhr, your Majesty?" Sevrin asked. He nodded.

"Let me tell you the story of the Crystals, which not too many know about." He said, he curled his finger and thumb to symbolize a small amount.

"There are more Crystals in this world. There are five, to be exact. The Crystal of Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and the most powerful of all, Light. They are all far spread throughout the land, possessing great power. They say one would need at least all four elemental Crystals to even have a chance at entering the Cave of the Light Crystal." He said. The four Warriors were confused.

"So that would mean we have to collect them in order to enter the cave we were just at?" Mirabelle asked.

"Not necessarily." Edwyn said. "You four are different. You possess the power of light within you. But the cave's barrier will not let you in until your will is strong enough. That will come with time and experience."

"What was 'odd' that occurred near the Northern Shoals, your Majesty?" Sevrin asked.

"Ah. Apparently, a large tower suddenly appeared out of nowhere by the Shoals. There hasn't been any information on construction in that area recently. It would take months anyways for _that_ size. Upon hearing these news, Ingad and Raldah both seemed worried, and replied urgently that you four should investigate immediately."

"Huh… a tower out of nowhere. Does seem suspicious, I suppose." Neal said.

"We'll go right away, your Majesty." Sevrin said assuringly. If Ingad thought that it was peculiar, then it surely seemed suspicious, he thought.

"Please, wait until tomorrow at least! It's already mid day, and the least we could do is give you our hospitality for one night for your bravery." The king said, smiling. Sevrin nodded and bowed. They had been walking back since the crack of dawn, and he could sure use some rest.

"Oh man, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Neal asked his friends once they left the throne room. Before anyone could answer, Neal bumped into Rhea when they turned a corner.

"Oh! Hi, Rhea!" Neal said, surprised that she was so close.

"I'm sorry, Neal!" She replied, red faced. She was convinced that they were thinking about she was listening in on them just now.

"That's okay. But we're going to be here for the whole day!" He said. "Speaking of which," He turned back to his friends. "Any ideas?"

"I'm tired. I just want to sit down for a while, honestly." Mirabelle said, sighing. The others nodded.

"Is there somewhere around here that is nice to relax at?" Midahn wondered. Neal's eyes lit up.

"Hey, I know a place! The park that you and I went to, remember Rhea?" He asked. She blushed again, remembering that night she spent with Neal.

"Yes, that is a beautiful park." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want to join us? You don't have to if you don't want to." Neal said.

"Sure! I love being with you guys." She said, smiling.

They left the front castle gates a few minutes later and headed for the town. Two guards accompanied them, since Rhea was with them. Atop one of the walls, A crow, who had been watching them took off and began flying north.

"Wow, this park sure is beautiful!" Mirabelle said when they arrived. She glanced around, admiring the green grass, flowers, pond, and the peaceful blue sky.

They laid down a large quilt on the soft grass. The birds chirped harmoniously, and the breeze was soothing. A few small clouds blocked the sun, giving them comfortable light during this fine, fall afternoon.

Sevrin was lying down with his hands behind his head, staring at the cloudy sky. Midahn was fast asleep. Sevrin glanced over his left, and saw Neal sitting cross-legged with Mirabelle and Rhea. They've been chatting the whole time.

_Man, what's with him lately? _Sevrin thought. _Since when did he become so talkative and open with girls? How does he even hold a conversation with them this long? _He faced the sky again, and shut his eyes.

Soon, the sky began to turn golden. The sun was beginning to set. A few grumbling stomachs later, they all stood up.

"Wow, I forgot we didn't even have any lunch today." Neal said, feeling his empty stomach.

"Should we find a place?" Mirabelle asked. She looked back and forth between Sevrin and Neal. Then the three of them remembered the small amount of gil that they have, and sighed.

"Don't worry. We promised you our hospitality for the day, didn't we?" Rhea said to them, smiling. They turned.

"It's about dinnertime at the castle. Let's go have a fine meal!" She said, grabbing their arms and started pulling them toward the castle.

They entered the castle, and Rhea led them to the main dining room. Inside, they were instantly struck by a pleasant aroma. There was a long table covered with so much food that the tablecloth could barely be seen.

"Is...Is this heaven?" Neal said, his eyes wandering between entrees and desserts. Rhea giggled. Mirabelle elbowed him.

"Don't start drooling… you're in the kingdom." She said quietly. He nodded.

They ate a grand meal with the king, Rhea, and the royal knights. Afterwards, a guard escorted Neal and his friends to their guest rooms, where they would stay for the night.

"Thanks!" Neal waved as the guard left. It was late in the evening. Neal, Sevrin, and Midahn were in one room, and Mirabelle was in the room next to them. Neal turned around and examined the room.

"Wow, this is huge." He examined the red and gold carpet on the floor, the silkiness of the bedspread, and the large window, which gave them an excellent view of the moon and stars.

"There's even a large bath over here!" Midahn called out to them from across the room, while leaning out of the open doorway to the bathroom.

"Man, this castle really is nice." Neal noted.

"You just now noticed?" Sevrin asked. He shrugged.

"Didn't really pay much attention to this kind of stuff, I guess. And hey! I'm going first, Midahn! Don't you even think about it!" He shouted to Midahn. In the other room, Mirabelle rolled her eyes after hearing his loud mouth.

"No! It's one of those old ones!" Midahn replied. Neal tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"It's _big._ Like the ones that a lot of people go in at the same time!" Midahn said.

"Huh? What kind of a bath is _that_?" He said to himself, and walked over to see for himself.

"Oh. I see…" It looked like a pool. He noticed there was warm water already inside, as steam filled the room.

"They even prepared warm _baths_?" He said, shocked. Midahn nodded.

"Yeah! It was like this when I first entered the room!" He said excitedly. Neal shrugged.

"Well, might as well!" He said, taking off the robe that the king provided for him while they cleaned their original clothes. He stepped into the bath.

"Ahh! This water feels good!" He said. Sevrin and Midahn entered the bath after him.

"Now I see why they put Mirabelle in another room." Sevrin commented. He and Neal started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Midahn asked. They both turned towards him.

"Ahh nothing, little buddy." Neal said, patting him on the head.

"Anyways, I wonder what this tower thing is all about." Sevrin said, thinking about what the king told them earlier.

"What would make Ingad worry so quickly like that?" Neal wondered. "Well, none of that really matters right now." He balled his hand into a fist. "This will be our _first_ real quest together, just the four of us." He said confidently. "We have to show everyone what we can do!"

"Yeah, you got a point there." Sevrin said, forgetting about Ingad's urgency and enjoyed the rest of his bath.

In the other room, Mirabelle heard a knock on the door. She opened it. It was Rhea.

"Oh hi, Rhea! I thought you were one of the boys trying to mess with me or something." She said, laughing a little.

"Hello!" She said, smiling. "I was kinda bored. Do you want to talk?" She asked. Mirabelle nodded, and she entered the room. They both sat cross-legged on the large bed.

"So, this is going to be your last night here…" She said.

"I don't think so!" Mirabelle replied assuringly. "We are just going to investigate something that happened by the Northern Shoals. I'm sure we'll be back before you know it!"

Rhea smiled, but then sighed. "But what about after? I'm sure you all will have to leave soon and go to many other places in the world…" She knew about them and their quest.

Mirabelle nodded gravely. "I-I guess you're right. But we will definitely come back from time to time. You can count on that!" She said, placing her hand on Rhea's shoulder.

She laughed. "You sounded like Neal there." Mirabelle pictured him pointing his finger at her angrily saying that she copied him.

"Yeah, his mindset rubs off on us sometimes." She said, laughing. "He can be such a knucklehead."

"Oh, he isn't that ba-" Rhea began to say, but they suddenly heard muffled yelling in the room next door.

"And the idiots are going at it…" Mirabelle said sarcastically. They could hear them moving around now, as if they were wrestling. Mirabelle sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rhea. They are really immature, and shouldn't be acting like that in the kingdom… I'll get them to stop." Mirabelle said, opening the door. As soon as she left the room, Rhea could see her ball her hands into fists.

"Alright you idiots! Stop messing around!" She said after wrenching open the door. Neal was bent over Sevrin, and he was gripping his shirt collar with one hand and a raised fist as the other. He stopped and turned towards Mirabelle.

"Um… Hi." He said. He knew he was in for it. Then he saw Rhea appear behind her in the doorway.

"You're wide open!" Sevrin said, flipping him over swiftly by twisting his legs. Now he had his fist raised toward Neal. He turned toward the doorway, and saw an enraged Mirabelle and Rhea by the door.

"Uh…" He let Neal go, embarrassed at acting like a fool in the castle.

"Stop. Please. Just behave." Mirabelle said. Neal and Sevrin got up. Neal scratched his head, and laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that. Heh. It was pointless anyways…" He said.

"We...uh…" Was all Sevrin could say.

"Neal called the bed by the big window, but Sevrin said _he_ wanted it! And then they started fighting for it!" Midahn said, grinning. Neal and Sevrin scowled at him.

"Really… You two…over _that_?" Mirabelle facepalmed. She turned to Rhea.

"I'm sorry, again." She pointed her thumb behind her at Neal and Sevrin. "They are...Oh I don't even know what to say anymore!" She stumbled. Rhea waved both her hands.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it! What is living without a little excitement?" Rhea said. They remembered how she felt about being a princess and living in the castle. "Well, anyways, you all have a long day tomorrow, so you should probably get some rest. G-goodnight!" It seemed like she wanted to say more, but she began to leave the room.

"Hey, wait!" Neal called out. She turned. "You know this won't be the last time we see you!" He said.

"Uh...I…" She began to say. "I'll see you off tomorrow morning." She said. Neal grinned.

"We'll be back before you know it!" He said reassuringly. They all said goodnight to her as she went to bed herself.

_But when you come back… You'll leave forever! _She thought, tears flowing from her eyes as she ran through the halls to her room.

The Warriors woke up to a cold, clear morning. There was still dew on the plants, and people could see their own breath outside.

"I-it's quite chilly, so I brought you these." Rhea said, handing each of them a thick tunic. They each were custom fitted and different. Neals' was a long sleeved henley. Sevrin's was a skin tight top that would provide extra warmth underneath his shozoku. Midahn's was similar to Sevrin's, and Mirabelle's was like Neal's, except more feminine. After handing each of them their new clothes, crossed her arms and started shivering.

"Wow, this fits _perfectly_!" Neal said after putting his on underneath his breastplate. He threw back on his cloak after that. "Thanks, Rhea!"

The others agreed. "Yes, this feels so versatile and comfortable!" Sevrin said, moving his arms aroun. Rhea blushed.

"Oh it was n-nothing." She said shyly. "So… I guess you'll be heading off?" She said almost reluctantly. Neal nodded.

"Yeah, but don't sweat it. We'll come back _here_ before continuing our journey." He replied confidently.

"P-Promise me." She said to Neal, trying to hold back tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise." He gave her his usual grin. She peered into his bright blue eyes, and could see adventure and life in them. They were nothing at all like the next time she would see those two eyes again...

_I'm going to miss that grin… Goodbye Neal…_ She thought. They began to head north, toward the fields where they once fought monsters to defend the kingdom what seemed like ages ago. Neal waved a lot as they went farther and farther away from the back of the kingdom. Tears fell from Rhea's face. She felt like it was the last time she would see him again. The joy, fun, and excitement that he introduced into her life was disappearing. She cried and sniffled as she returned inside the castle.

"Alright! We're travelin' again!" Neal yelled, raising his hands in the cool air as they walked through the field. They reached the very area where Neal first used his guard breaker attack. He smiled, thinking about how proud of himself he was for achieving that level of strength, and how much of a fool he was back then. His fighting style was so sloppy and inefficient back then, he can't even picture himself surviving today if he still fought like that.

"I wonder what's beyond this field. We've never been farther north than here before." Mirabelle wondered.

"There shouldn't be too much land beyond here. Rothguard is quite far north as it is, since it's so cold up here…" Sevrin noted.

"Do ya think we can make it there by tonight?" Neal asked, gripping his sword rested on his back with excitement. "I want to go _wild._"

Mirabelle looked at him oddly. _That's not like him… He seems almost… bloodthirsty or something._ She looked at Sevrin. He had a similar expression of uncertainty too.

"We don't know if the tower is even a threat yet, Neal." Midahn reminded him. Neal grunted.

"Yeah, true. I just want to keep practicing my fighting skills. Ever since Sir Vyncent started teaching me how to actually use this thing I just want to get even better." He said.

"Well, you could cut monsters with it all day and not gain any skill. You must spar with _people_ in order to increase your skill. People are intelligent, unlike those monsters. Sure, you could gain strength off fighting monsters, but not skill in swordplay." Sevrin said.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about that, Sevrin!" Mirabelle said. Midahn nodded in agreement.

"You can help all of us become stronger, Sev!" Midahn said.

"Hey, those are actually some wise words, man!" Neal said excitedly. "Now that I picture it in my head, that makes complete sense. You're truly keen, ninja!"

"Heh. It's simple, really. But it's something that a beginner learns in order to advance quickly."

He replied.

"Did you learn about that in your ninja village?" Mirabelle asked curiously. He nodded.

"That settles it, then! We're going to look for ways that we can all increase our skills! Damn. I want to start right now!" Neal said, slamming his fists together impatiently.

"Wow, you sure are hard-headed, Neal!" Midahn said.

"You know, all those times you and I sparred didn't really help much. We're in completely different worlds in combat." Neal said. Sevrin laughed.

"You got that right. I couldn't learn _anything_ off you." Sevrin replied.

"So you're telling me that you two became this strong from only fighting against _each other?_" Mirabelle asked. She recalled all the times when they both have shown their bravery and toughness against their foes.

"No way!" Sevrin said. Neal laughed. They both turned to her.

"You wanna know how we got _this_ strong?" Neal asked her, flexing his arm. "Through dedication and desire. I might be pretty dumb sometimes, but I've worked hard to become tough as hell. One thing _I_ learned is that you'll never reach your goals unless you have the desire to, and push yourself every day until you become satisfied." He said seriously.

"We used to be weak, and scared." Sevrin added. "In this world, you've got to be _tough_. You can't protect if you're not strong or confident enough." Mirabelle almost shivered. She sometimes get scared seeing Neal and Sevrin fight. Their facial expressions were so tenacious and fearless.

"That's just how you survive, where _we_ come from." Neal said, as if reading her thoughts. She didn't think much on it, but Sevrin and Neal have lived much more scary lives than she could possibly think.

It was starting to get dark, as hours passed by. "Hey, what's that?" Midahn pointed to a clearing up ahead. They peered more closely, and could see a rough looking beach.

"Did we make it to the Shoals?" Neal asked.

"Looks like it." Sevrin said.

"Already? I guess we _did_ make it by tonight… But I was expecting to find more monsters along the way. There were hardly any at all…" He said, disappointed.

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" Mirabelle asked sarcastically. They started to walk along the shoreline.

"King Edwyn said it should be just about a mile east once we've encountered the Shoals." Sevrin said. They continued east along the shore. Finally they found it.

The large tower was tall and eery. There was frost covering the stone bricks that made up the tower. An icy aura surrounded it, giving off cold mist.

"What's with this p-place?" Midahn said, chattering his teeth.

"It's freezing just being so close to it from the outside…" Neal noticed. "I wonder what it's going to be like _inside._"

"Well, we won't know until we enter it and see for ourselves." Sevrin said, pulling open the door.

Up at the top of the tower, a crow watched the four Warriors enter the tower of ice. It flew inside through a narrow window, perching onto a man's shoulder. He smiled.

"So they've come."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! The Rothguard Saga has come to a close. The Elemental Towers/Crystals Saga begins. More action will occur. Skills will increase, malice will build up, and lives will be threatened. Into the first tower, Ice. What awaits?


	14. Demon of Ice!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen - Demon of Ice?!<strong>

"Damn. It _is_ colder inside…" Neal said. As they entered the mysteriously frosted tower, the doors suddenly slammed shut behind them.

"Woah! What the hell?" He said, trying to pry the doors back open. "We're locked in! They won't budge…"

"What _is_ this place…?" Sevrin said, examining the odd room they were inside. The walls were covered in ice. Mist spread throughout the entire room. The stairs and floor were cracked everywhere.

"Why does this place look ruined?" Mirabelle wondered. "Wasn't it just eradicated out of thin air just recently?"

"Yeah. None of this seems right." Sevrin said, raising his guard. "I'm getting some strange vibes… Consider anything inside this tower as a threat."

Midahn gulped. "W-what could be inside?" He asked, frightened. He was shivering now with fear, not just because of the cold.

"Stay behind me, guys." Neal said confidently. He drew his sword, and held it defensively. "And keep a lookout around us, while you're at it."

"Good idea. We don't know _what_ could jump out at us." Sevrin said cautiously.

"N-now you're scaring me!" Midahn said, grabbing Mirabelle's arm tightly. Internally, the other three felt bad for Midahn, since he was a lot younger and more timid.

They began to move. The walls were very dimly lit, so it was hard to see. Each of them kept watch from different angles, ready for an ambush. They didn't keep have the rear covered well…

After a few minutes of wandering around the first floor, they finally discovered a set of stairs that was fit enough to climb. Only a few steps were broken or missing.

"I sense something upstairs." Sevrin said. They stopped at the doorway.

"How many?" Neal whispered. He still kept a tight grip on his sword.

"Multiple. Don't know for sure, but just more than one." He replied. Midahn started to quiver.

Neal patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, buddy. Just stay focused." He said.

They stepped through the doorway. Inside, they saw large, slimy beings crawling around.

Sevrin raised his fist up, signaling them to be dead silent.

"Ew! What the hell are _those?!_" Neal yelled out, covering his mouth. They stopped moving, and slowly turned toward him.

"Damnit, Neal! Shut up!" Sevrin said. The slimy beings began to squirm towards them.

They were surrounded by the slimes. "Now look what you did…" Sevrin scoffed.

"Sorry man. These things are uglier than hell…" Neal replied, laughing. He then slashed at a group of them. He cleaved through them, and the white slime splattered into a puddle. Suddenly, the puddles began to gather together and reform back to their original states.

"Shit! I can't cut through them!" Neal said, now serious. "How do we defeat them?"

"Here, let's see what these things _really_ are!" Mirabelle said, raising her staff. "_Libra!"_ She casted the spell onto one of the slimes, and a stream of wind rushed over to her head. Her eyes widened.

"What's their weakness?" Sevrin asked her immediately, after swiftly dodging its attack.

"They're called flans. Physical attacks are useless, as they can just reform. These ones are white, so they contain the power of ice. So their weakness is… fire magic!" She informed them.

Midahn raised his staff. "_Fire!_" A flame engulfed the flan, melting the icy slime.

"Hey, that worked!" Neal said. "But all we can do right now is defend. Keep up your fire, Midahn!"

"Okay!" He replied, raising his staff for another fire spell. The room kept illuminating for each fire spell Midahn casted. Eventually, they burned all the remaining flans to crisps.

"Whew!" Neal said, wiping his forehead.

"Easy for you to say…" Midahn said, hunched over. He was breathing heavily.

"You must have exhausted yourself, casting fire so many times…" Mirabelle said.

"We should probably get some rest." Sevrin said.

"Where? We gotta find somewhere safe." Neal said, looking around.

"Agh… Just standing here is making me even more cold…" Mirabelle said, crossing her arms and shivering.

"Eh... I hate to say it, Midahn," Neal said, and grabbed an extinguished torch off the wall. "But could you cast fire one more time?" He asked. Midahn sighed, and raised his hand up, lighting the torch.

They sat down against the wall, while Neal held the torch around them. Midahn still looked drained of energy.

"It doesn't look like he's getting much better…" Sevrin said.

"He's regained his breath, though." Mirabelle said. "How are you feeling, Midahn?" She asked him.

"N-not good…" He muttered. She nodded.

"I figured. That's why I brought _this_." She pulled something from inside her white mage robe pocket. It was a blue vial, containing odd, glowing liquid.

"W-what's that?" Midahn asked nervously.

"Drink it. It won't hurt you. It will replenish your magical energy quickly." She said, handing it to him. He held it, and examined the liquid closely. Neal was doing the same.

"Is it… _natural_? It doesn't seem so…" Neal said. Mirabelle scowled at him, silently telling him to shut it.

"It's fine. It's an ether." She said.

Midahn trusted her, so he drank it. Within a few moments, he perked up. "Woah, I feel great!" He leapt up. The color returned to his face. He was bursting with energy.

"See? What did I tell ya?" She said. They all stood up.

"Well alright, I guess…" Neal shrugged. "Let's get going. Hopefully we won't run into more of those flans, so Midahn won't get exhausted again."

They ascended to the next floor. They encountered a few large beasts, with the body of a wolf and the head of a tiger. They also had sharp claws.

"Uhh…" Mirabelle and Midahn shuttered, and stepped back. Sevrin took a defensive stance. He gripped his knives tightly.

"These look more like _our_ cup of tea." Sevrin said, referring to he and Neal. They gulped and nodded, staying right behind the two.

Neal smiled deviously. "Alright! Let's take them out." He said confidently. He wasn't scared at all.

"T-those things are huge… Be careful, Neal." Mirabelle stuttered. She couldn't believe how courageous he was.

One of the four-legged beasts jumped at him. It leapt from a far distance, and it raised its claws as it roared toward him.

Mirabelle's heart began to pump intensely. _What the hell are you doing?! You're just standing still! It's going to kill you!_ She thought. Sevrin was thinking the same thing.

But Neal stood there, waiting. When it was getting close, he lunged at it, swinging his massive sword ferociously. His blade met its claws. The beasts rear legs were raised high, as it leapt high to attack him. Its front paws were pushing against Neal's blade. For a few seconds, Neal was holding the beast up in mid air. The sheer downward force of it began to push Neal into the floor. The ice began to crack underneath his feet. He gritted his teeth, and pushed it off to the side, knocking it onto the ground.

_He...withstood its attack!_ Mirabelle thought.

_He was testing its strength… _Sevrin thought. _I didn't think he was smart enough to do something like that…_

The beast kicked back up on its legs, now angry. It snarled viciously at them.

"Looks like…" Neal began to say. They all looked at him. "...I…" They thought he was going to evaluate how powerful it was.

"...pissed them off." He ended.

"Wh...what?" Mirabelle said, confused.

"They look pretty angry now, heh. They're growling at us." He said.

"That's...it?" She asked. "You weren't testing how strong it was or anything?

"Oh...uh...yeah. I was doing that." He said, but it was obvious that he didn't. They sighed.

"You know, sometimes I think you aren't much of an idiot anymore, but you're just an idiot." She said, shaking her head.

"Well say that again after this!" He shouted as he dashed toward one of the beasts, and swung at it savagely. He cut it deeply, sending blood spewing. It reared up, and cried out in pain. The others then lunged at Neal, who was now the closest. He hurriedly scrambled back over to his friends.

"Ah! That was close!" He said, and quickly turned around to block one of their attacks. But he wasn't quick enough, and it clawed into his chest, knocking him backwards five feet. He hit the ground hard. Sevrin managed to block the other beast's attack successfully.

"Neal!" Mirabelle and Midahn shouted. He shook his head and hopped back up. He grinned.

"It's alright. I have _this_ on, remember?" His trusty steel breastplate, recently reforged and back to new, now had three deep gashes in them from the beast's claws. He looked down at it, and sighed.

"Damn, it was just fixed up, too! I'll get you back for that!" He shook his finger at the monster.

"Hey, what are you standin' around for?" Sevrin asked while he blocked and attacked the beasts.

Neal immediately engaged with one of them. Sevrin glanced at Mirabelle and Midahn. Mirabelle's eyes widened. She waved both of her hands.

"W-what should _I_ do?! I'm a healer, and nobody needs healing at the moment!" She protested. Midahn raised his staff.

"_Thunder!"_ He sent a small lighting shockwave onto one as it jumped at Sevrin. He zapped it in mid air, sending it crashing onto the ground. Sevrin took this as an opportunity, and pierced it swiftly in multiple locations, finishing it off.

"Nice job!" Sevrin complimented. He turned to Neal. "Now there's only one left…"

Neal was still fighting it. Constant contact of his sword against its claws was heard, as neither could land a single hit.

"Do it again, Midahn!" Mirabelle said, shaking him by the shoulders.

"No, if I do, I might accidently strike Neal!" Midahn replied.

"He's right. Let Neal finish it off by himself." Sevrin said. She was nervous though. The gashes in his armor were enormous.

It seemed like it was going nowhere. Neal had to come up with something to get through. He came up with an idea.

_Since we keep attacking at exactly the same time, I should change the pace, and strike it when it least expects it!_ He thought.

This time, when the beast pounced at him, Neal hopped back, dodging its claws. But just after it missed, Neal swung around and cleaved its legs off. It fell to the ground, and he finished it off. He put one foot on its dead body, and raised his sword high.

"Hah! That's what you get for wrecking my armor!" He exclaimed.

Mirabelle breathed a sigh of relief. Although she hardly did anything, she was sweating from the nerve wracking battle they just had.

"I'm surprised none of them actually landed a single attack on either of you…" She said. Neal scowled, and pointed at the claw mark in his armor. "I mean _injure_ you, stupid."

"Hmph. Let's just keep moving then, 'Ms. Useful'." He said sarcastically. He started to walk forward, and braced himself for her to smack him, like she usually does when he jokes around like that.

She gritted her teeth, and prepared to smack him, but stopped. She then looked down in shame, hearing his remark. Her heart ached when he said that, and felt like an anchor was weighing her down.

After a few seconds, seeing that she didn't hit him, he turned around. He saw tears starting to brim in her eyes.

_Shit! Agh… I wasn't even thinking when I said that…_ He thought, as he remembered that she gets depressed about that sometimes. _It was just a joke…_

"Hey, I didn't mean it, Mirabelle. I'm sorry, I was just kidding around." He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she knocked it away. She turned around and started to run away, crying.

"Wait!" He called out to her. She disappeared through the doorway. She immediately sat down against the wall on the other side, crying. She buried her head into her hands, leaning against her knees.

Seeing her look so hurt like that, Neal looked down, and balled his fists. "I...I hate seeing anyone look so _hurt_, especially if it was because...of me…" He stammered. He sounded angry and sad. He then took off after her.

Midahn raised his hand. "W-wait!" Sevrin lowered his hand.

"Don't worry. He's going to go fix things. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Sevrin told him.

Neal ran through the doorway and began to look around. The room was a lot darker than the other one, and he didn't hear her, since she was being deadly quiet. When he didn't hear or see her for a minute, he leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, away from where she was, and slid to the floor.

"Damn..._Damn!_ Why did I say that? I'm such a jerk! I can't even believe myself…" He screamed in anguish. She sniffled quiet on the other side of the doorway. He immediately looked over in that direction. "Mirabelle?"

She didn't answer him. He ran over to her.

"I-I'm sorry. Even though I didn't mean it at all, I know how it can make you feel… I'm a jerk." He hung his head in shame. She still didn't say anything to him, but knew how bad he felt about saying it.

"You're far from worthless, you know that? I've said this before, but it's true, and _still_ true. Don't think bad on yourself! You're one of _us._ You have the power of light hidden inside you just as much as me, Sevrin, and Midahn does. There's no difference." He said.

"I'd probably be dead by now if you weren't here, knowing how reckless I am…" He said, and laughed a little. She giggled a bit. His eyes brightened up.

"Right now, these battles we engage in, make us stronger. All of us. If you think you're not strong enough, then just train harder." He told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You _are_ pretty reckless." She said. He laughed.

"Oh I see how it is!" He replied brightly. But she understood his words of encouragement. He knew she did too.

She gasped. "You're bleeding!" Blood was dripping from his forearm.

"Oh yeah. That thing actually _did_ get me, heh." He said.

She raised her hand, and began to heal his arm. The wound closed up instantly.

He smiled and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and and he pulled her up.

They rejoined Midahn and Sevrin. "Alright, let's move on. Who knows what awaits at the top, so stay on your guard." Sevrin said. Midahn smiled, seeing Mirabelle back to normal.

"How close are we, do you think?" Neal asked, resting his sword on his shoulders.

"Well, it looked pretty tall from the outside, and we've only climbed a few levels, so not quite close yet." He replied.

"No time to waste, then." Neal said, and he started walking toward the next doorway.

They advanced through the next few floors, facing more monsters along the way. Midahn blasted through them with his fire, and Neal and Sevrin slashed and pierced through the rest. They reached a large door that looked different than the rest.

"Hmm… do you sense anything behind there?" Neal asked Sevrin. He focused his mind. He squinted a bit.

"Uh… it's hazy. I can feel a lot of ice in there, though." He said.

"Oh really. Who would've figured?" Neal said sarcastically. He turned around and faced the door again. They all stood there in silence.

"So what should we do?" Mirabelle asked.

"Well, we should definitely be prepared for anything threatening." Sevrin said. "It could be something different than the rest of them on the way up here."

Neal was staring at the door while they were discussing it. He then raised his foot up, and kicked open the door. Sevrin immediately pulled out his knives.

"Geez! A little warning!" He said.

"Huh. I thought you would _sense_ me before I did that." Neal replied.

"You…" Sevrin said angrily. But then he peered inside the room. The ice was much thicker than the rest of the tower. The mist was extremely thick as well. They could barely see inside. As soon as Neal opened the door, the mist started to pour out.

"Agh, I can _feel_ how cold it is before even stepping in!" Neal remarked.

They cautiously stepped inside the room, and began to look around. They could hardly see anything.

"_So… you've made it this far, I see." _An voice echoed inside the room. They instantly guarded themselves.

"Who's there?! What're you doing here?" Neal asked. The voice laughed.

"_Oh. It could be a little game, for all the matter. That is, if you are who I think you are…"_ It said. They gritted their teeth.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Neal asked.

"_We will find out, if you can get through this alive."_ Suddenly, the mist began to clear. A large being was standing across the room. It's extremely tall, with white scales, monstrous arms, and two gray horns sticking out of its head. It's eyes were glowing bright red.

"What the hell is that?" Neal exclaimed, gripping his sword tightly.

"_That is Tundris. The Demon of the Ice. Let's see how you fare against the power of my demon. Ha ha ha ha ha!" _The voice said as it began to faint away.

"Who are you?!" Neal called out, but there was no response.

"Damn. It was a trap." Sevrin said. He was completely focused on the demon. It was just standing there, glaring at them, not moving an inch. Just its presence alone was unnerving.

"Tch. Don't let that guy get to you! We need to kill this thing!" Neal said. Its eyes glinted, and suddenly it started to move. The ground shook with each step it took, as it slowly stepped towards Neal and the others.

"Do you fear me?" It spoke to them. It's booming, unsettling voice was definitely demonic.

They began to quiver a bit. A real demon was slowly advancing toward them. They felt frozen in fear, and not from the ice.

_Can't...move!_ Sevrin thought. He couldn't even clench his hands at all. Midahn was staring at it, his mouth agape. Mirabelle was shaking badly.

"Hell no!" Neal exclaimed, and his face was full of seriousness and determination. That snapped the others out of their trances.

_He...really is fearless…_ Mirabelle thought. She truly admired that about him. He was definitely hard-headed, but his courage was through the roof.

"Hm? You show no fear in the presence of Tundris? How courageous. Regardless, I will kill you all." It spat out.

"You've got that all wrong, you freak! You're going to die by _our_ hand! We'll show you the power of _light_!" Neal screamed. He charged at Tundris.

"No!" Mirabelle called out. She knew that he was definitely no match for the demon. She didn't think he would just charge at it like that all on his own.

"How foolish! I will just squash you like a bug!" Tundris said. It grabbed Neal violently with its huge hand and slammed him against the wall. Neal grunted in pain.

"Neal!" Mirabelle screamed. Sevrin gritted his teeth.

Tundris laughed evilly. "I'll crush you first, then your friends soon after!" It started to squeeze Neal. He started to scream out in pain. Suddenly, Tundris felt a burn on his side. He turned his head toward the other three. Midahn's staff was raised. He hit Tundris with fire.

"Hmph. You'll never defeat with those puny flames. I think I'll destroy you next!" It said. It then turned back to Neal. "Now, where was I?"

Before it could start crushing Neal again, it felt something strike its side in the same spot where the small fire did. It growled.

"My… You're a _persistent _bunch… Maybe you just want to die sooner-" It stopped as Neal wrenched himself free out of its grip. He fell to the ground, rolled over and picked up his sword. He then quickly leapt back to his friends' side.

"I'm beginning to grow impatient… I'm going to shred you little ants to pieces!" It raised its arms, and the icy mist began to fill the room again. It was now even thicker than before. It's glowing red eyes even vanished from their view.

"Shit! We can't see it anymore!" Neal said. He turned to Sevrin. "Can you sense it?"

Sevrin shook his head. "Damn. This mist must distort senses in this room. I can't sense _anything_ now…" Neal gritted his teeth.

"Stay on your guard. It can come from anywhere!" He said.

They heard Tundris' laughter. "That's right, little worms! This mist envelopes every kind of presence! You will never know when I will strike!"

"It sounded like it came from over there!" Neal said.

"Don't split up! You'll die if you do! We need to stay like this, so we can have all directions covered!" Sevrin said, pulling Neal back. They could hear its laughter again.

"I enjoy the fear I strike into you! I enjoy getting to rip you apart without you knowing where I am! That makes it all the better!" It said viciously.

"Damn… We need to get rid of this mist somehow!" Neal said.

"Argh… but how?" Sevrin said in frustration.

"Here I come! But which one will it be?" Tundris said maniacally. They were all sweating in anticipation and anxiety.

_Shit...what do we do now?_ Neal thought. Suddenly, its evil laughter began to come closer and closer.

_I...won't let you do this to us! _Mirabelle thought. Seeing Neal being suffocated by its hand made her angry. She raised her staff, and screamed out. Light began to emerge from it, and a gale of wind swept all around them, clearing away the mist. Tundris became visible. He was targeting… Midahn!

Neal quickly turned to his right. Midahn was next to him, and he raised his sword. Tundris' huge fist slammed into the blade, sending all of them flying back. He blocked most of it just in time.

_That spell… How did I...? That was Aero, the wind spell. I didn't even learn it from a spellbook of it…_ Mirabelle thought.

"That was great, Mirabelle!" Sevrin said. Tundris grunted.

"You're still alive… You've really ridded my patience, now!" It said angrily. It began to lunge straight for them again. But Neal swung his sword straight it, stopping the demon completely this time.

"What the-?" Tundris exclaimed. "How are you different now?"

Neal slowly looked up at Tundris. He was smiling maniacally and unsettlingly. "That's...enough!" He said harshly. He sounded more rough and edgy. Neal began to go on a rampagical blitz, swinging furiously at Tundris. The demon was blocking all of his attacks, but was actually on the _defensive_, now.

"Rgh! This kid…" Tundris said, still defending itself against Neal's barrage. "That's not enough to defeat me!" It said, and swung its arm toward him, intending to clobber him to the side. He swiftly leaned back and dodged it perfectly. As soon as he leaned back, he leaned back forward and continued to wildly swing at Tundris, as if the arm wasn't thrown toward him at all.

"What is with Neal…" Mirabelle said. It was just like the time before. He became so cold, and almost..._evil._

"He's scary…" Midahn said, edging away from them. Sevrin was watching him, confused as well.

_He changed completely...in both personality… and strength._ He thought.

Neal began to laugh madly as he slashed furiously at Tundris.

"Tch! You think this is a game…?!" It exclaimed. _But his power… it changed so rapidly…. Urgh!_

Neal landed a blow onto the demon's chest. He made it stagger backwards. His intense display of swordplay came to an end, as he fell to his knees. He dropped his sword, and grabbed his head.

"Agh… My head is _aching_!" He said, sounding normal again. His friends rushed over to him.

"A-are you okay?" Mirabelle asked him. She was still frightened by him, keeping a little bit of distance.

"Huh? Yeah. What just happened?" He asked. Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn looked at each other uncertainly. Neal was confused, but just shook it off.

"Where'd the demon go?" He asked. Then he saw it lying on the ground, with a deep gash across its chest. "Woah. When did _that_ happen?"

"You… did that." Sevrin told him. He tilted his head.

"What? How?" He asked. Then the demon slammed its fist onto the floor.

"Rgh! I've enough of you ridiculing me! I will end you here!" It said, getting back on its feet.

Neal scowled, and picked back up his sword. "I don't really know what happened just now, but it looks like we stand a chance against that thing now. So let's take it out together!" He said.

Tundris was definitely weakened by the rage driven Neal's crippling strike. It slowed down in order to avoid opening up the wound further. _What the hell is this? _It thought, looking down at the wound. Light purple steam was rising from the wound, and it stung. _Poison?!_

"He's weak!" Neal shouted, and advanced toward it quickly. "Guard Breaker!" He slashed across the demon's chest again, making an 'X' from the wounds. But, his Guard Breaker attack's wound was smaller than the first one.

_What?! His Guard Breaker was weaker than the other one?! _Sevrin thought with disbelief.

Tundris cried out in pain. He staggered backwards. Neal turned to Midahn. "Now's your chance! Hit it with as much fire as you can!"

Midahn raised his staff. "_Fire_!" He blasted the ice demon with fire, sending it crashing into the ground. It began to fade into ashes.

_I...can't believe this…_ Was all the demon said, with the image of the insane Neal slashing at him as his final thought.

"We...did it!" Neal exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. They all fell to their knees. It was an exhausting fight.

"No… We need to get out of here. It's too cold…" Sevrin said. If they were to rest there for much longer, they would be frostbitten. They descended the tower. A crow, who was watching them through a tiny slit in the wall flew away from the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! I checked out some stats on the story, and I've hit 200 views! Thanks again! There's more to come every week! A mysterious man had lured the Warriors into his Tower of Ice to...test them? Also, we saw that one side of Neal again. His cold insanity that is unleashed if he gets mad enough. That will play an important role later on...


	15. True Intentions!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen - True Intentions?!<strong>

The rocky canyons in the South were quiet and peaceful. Small nocturnal animals crawled and roamed around the plains. It was another starry night. The dark sky was crystal clear, and the moon illuminated the land brightly below. A small village slept quietly at the base of the Elstonia Canyon. The calmness and serenity was about to end, as a night terror was approaching…

He stepped foot into the center of the shabby village. He examined each of the small huts surrounding him. He could not hear a single sound from any of them. He continued walking through the village, as it wasn't of any importance. His target was hidden inside deep inside the canyon, containing the _real_ secrets of Eltonia.

He entered a cave beyond the village, that was hidden inside the rocky terrain of the canyon. He treaded on in the darkness, and found the large underground kingdom of Elstonia. There was something there he wanted…

"Wow, rough day!" Neal said, kicking back at their small camp for the night. "How long have we been travelling?" He asked the others.

"About two weeks now, I think." Sevrin said, looking at their map. "It took about a week to make it back to Gariland, and we've been moving south for about another."

"The complete opposite way from Isthal, huh." He thought. After defeating Tundris, the demon of Ice, they said goodbye to their friends in the kingdom of Rothguard, and continued on with their journey. They heard wind of Crystal of Water being recently stolen, and decided to investigate. They were told that the closest Crystal to the Water was the Crystal of Earth, located in a hidden empire called Elstonia.

"We should be getting close to Elstonia, now that I think about it." Sevrin said, examining the map closely. He pointed to a small landmark, and then dragged his finger slightly to Elstonia.

"We passed that place yesterday. I recognize it. So we could make it tomorrow easy."

"Sounds good to me…" Mirabelle said. "Walking so much every day can get pretty boring."

"Say, isn't your hometown around here?" Neal asked Mirabelle. "You said it's in the South, right?"

"Well, yes, but it's not really that close from here. Magus is located in the south-_east_. We are more directly south. And Midahn's is even farther south-east, right?" She turned to Midahn. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's _really_ far away!" He repled.

"Maybe we can go check 'em out sometime!" He said to them. "And me and Sev can show you ours!"

"Your hometown sounds _scary_." Mirabelle said. "But yeah, I don't mind."

"If only we had a faster method of travel, though… That'd sure be _convenient_." He said, sighing.

"So what will our plan be once we reach Elstonia?" Sevrin asked. They all sat around the fire silently for a moments, deep in thought.

"Well, they must have heard about the disappearance of the Water Crystal, so their security must be tighter than ever. Since our intentions of going there are about their Crystal, they would probably think we are suspicious…" Mirabelle noted.

"True." Sevrin nodded. "If we put ourselves in their shoes, we're just a group of kids who know about their secret, and are considered a threat. We should probably keep a low profile when we're there."

"Hmph. We have to act like sneaks… What if nothing's going on over there? What if this trip was for nothing?" Neal asked.

"Someone nabbed the Water Crystal not too long ago. They must know about its sacred powers, so what wouldn't make them go for the others?" Sevrin told him. Neal scratched his head.

"Whoever this guy is, he's threatening the balance and unity of the _world_. Not something to take lightly…" Mirabelle said.

"Alright. I get it. These crystals really are a big deal…" Neal said, deep in thought.

"Let's discuss this further in the morning. We should get some rest." Sevrin said. They nodded, and turned in for the night.

That night, Sevrin had a dream. A girl was dashing through a forest. He could see fear in her eyes, and she kept turning around, as if she was being chased. A shadowy aura was pursuing her from behind. He recognized who she was, but couldn't understand why she was in his dream. He hadn't seen her in a very long time, so she looked much different. But how could he even picture this?

"Wake up." Mirabelle said abruptly, causing his vivid dream to dissolve away into black. She slapped him in the face to get his attention.

"Agh! What was that for?" Sevrin said, now fully awake, rubbing his cheek angrily. She put her finger to her mouth quickly, to hush him.

"Neal heard something outside…" She whispered. He turned to his left, and noticed that Neal was missing. Midahn was gone as well. He jumped up.

"Damnit! How did _they_ hear it and not _me_?!" He bellowed. She covered his mouth.

"Will you _shut up_?!" She angrily whispered. "It could be a huge monster or something."

"There's no way." He whispered back. "You detected this area to be completely safe." She looked away.

"Well...I might not have used the spell correctly…I-I'm not perfect…" She stammered.

"No, you've always been right before. You're good at that." He said, and lifted up the flap of the entrance of the tent. She blushed, and hesitantly followed.

They started to run to the edge of the forest. Within a few moments, they found Neal and Midahn fighting a large wolf-looking creature. It lunged at Neal, who swiftly jumped back, avoiding its fangs. He turned for a quick moment.

"Oh hey there, sleepyhead. Glad to see ya up and running." Neal said. Sevrin shook his fist at him.

"You…" He started to say, gritting his teeth. Midahn casted a fire spell and faced them.

"There's no time for that! Help us!" He said, and turned back to the monster. Sevrin and Mirabelle leapt into their usual battle formation, with Neal and Sevrin taking up the front outside of their line, and Mirabelle and Midahn in the center, but behind.

"So we can use some info on this thing." Neal said, preparing to guard his friends from its vicious attack.

"Okay!" Mirabelle said, pointing her staff at the beast. "_Libra!"_ Wind whirred from the monster back toward her staff. Her eyes widened.

"It seems to have not… been discovered yet!" She said. The others tilted their heads.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neal asked.

"I didn't capture what they are called…" She said, squinting her eyes at the monster.

"Well did you get anything else?" Sevrin asked impatiently. She nodded.

"It has strong, vicious fangs, that if made contact with, you will be… infected by a deadly _toxin_?!" She exclaimed, shocked. The others gasped.

"Shit! It came _so_ close to nipping me just earlier!" Neal said, starting to shiver.

"Th-That's not all…" Mirabelle said, now sounding disturbed and scared.

"Wh-what do you...mean?" Midahn asked, completely terrified.

"When it gets…agitated… it will release the poison into the air from its...breath!" She gasped. Neal gritted his teeth and turned back to the monster.

"Alright, just don't let it get close to you, or it's poison might reach you! We can probably avoid it from a distance!" Neal said.

"Then that makes us useless, then…" Sevrin said.

"That's what magic is for!" Midahn pointed out. He casted another fire spell toward the monster, but it easily avoided the small flames.

"Damn! That didn't work. Try another!" Neal told him. Midahn raised his staff again.

"Alright then! _Thunder_!" Sparks emitted from the staff. The lightning was much faster this time, and actually hit the monster.

"You got it!" Neal shouted. But the beast just started growling, and hunched forward, as if preparing to lunge at its prey. They slowly started to back away.

"Uh, I think it's getting 'agitated' now, don't you think…?" Sevrin said, beginning to sweat as he inched away from the snarling wolf.

"Look out for its poison breath." Neal said, keeping his focus onto it. Suddenly, it leapt with high speed toward Midahn.

"Watch out, Midahn!" Sevrin shouted, reaching his hand out to him.

"Midahn!" Neal and Mirabelle said.

It began breathing out its toxic fumes, at almost point blank range. At just that instant, Midahn said, "_Blizzard!"_ and ice formed in front of him. The air in front of him became icy. Tons of tiny ice particles solidified and fell to the ground, only inches from his face. The others could only watch, mouths agape, as it had happened so fast.

"He...he _froze_ the poisonous gas so it wouldn't reach him…" Mirabelle said in disbelief.

"That was...amazing Midahn!" Sevrin said in shock. Midahn began to breathe heavily. They rushed over to him.

"Are you okay, Midahn?!" Mirabelle asked.

"The monster is still here you know...!" Neal reminded them, and fended it back with his sword. It wanted to bite one of them, so Neal blocked it by holding his sword out in front of him, and pushing it back. Its fangs made contact with the steel of his blade. A purple haze of smoke surrounded the blade, and rushed into the metal. His sword began to glow, and the trim of the hilt of the sword began to start pulsing with acidic green light.

"What the…?" Neal said, examining his blade. The wolf suddenly stopped being aggressive. It was staring at Neal. He looked up, noticing that it stopped attacking.

"What happened?" He wondered. The beast looked back and forth between the blade and Neal, examining them both. After a moment of silent thought, it nodded its head, turned around, and dashed off into the night. It was never seen again.

"Your sword…" Sevrin said.

"It's glowing!" Midahn said, eyes wide, admiring the bright green shimmer.

"Your sword absorbed its attack?" Sevrin said. Neal scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess so…" He replied. Mirabelle peered at the light closely, but then looked up at the bottom of the blade part.

"Hey, look at this." She said, pointing to an inscription. There were some strange symbols etched eloquently into the blade.

"Huh? Those weren't there before…" Neal said, confused.

"Neal." Mirabelle said. He turned to her. "Uh, what?"

"What you're holding, is a...magic weapon." She told him. The others gasped.

"Eh?" Neal said, still confused. "This thing is _magical_? It's never been like this before…"

"Do you understand what that wolf did?" She asked him.

"No, probably because I was busy defending us from its freaky attack!" He said stubbornly.

"Listen. When it tried to sink its teeth into you, and you blocked it with your sword, the power of its poison began seeping into the blade. It automatically absorbed its power. You have an ancient elemental sword, Neal!" She said excitedly.

"Uh...cool, I guess?" He stammered. She became a little irritated now.

"Don't you see, you idiot?! Your sword contains the element of poison now! All your attacks will inflict poison damage as well!" She said. His eyes widened.

"Woah! That's insane! Yes!" He raised his sword high.

"How do you know?" Sevrin asked her.

"I've heard stories about those. They are hundreds of years old, these ancient weapons. They were designed to absorb a powerful magic type, and then become that type of weapon through the element! It's strange, though. I've only heard of these ancient weapons to be staffs, for magic users to exponentially amplify that type of element through the staff. But yours is a _sword…_" She said, deep in thought.

Neal and Sevrin looked at each other. "An ancient sword from our ancestors long ago, placed inside the stone to test the new generations…" They said at the same time.

"I see now." Sevrin said. Neal nodded.

Morning came. They quickly packed up and continued their venture to Elstonia. Sevrin's navigation was right. They reached the village in no time. It was still morning, and the villagers were in the midst of their daily chores.

"This place is...interesting." Sevrin said, looking around at the shabby structures and poorly dressed people around him.

"Who would stash a Crystal here?" Neal wondered.

"Don't be so rude, you two!" Mirabelle scolded. "This is the village of Elstonia. Don't think of it in any other way."

"Sorry." Neal said, hanging his head.

"That's better. Now where would we go from here?" Mirabelle said, examining her surroundings.

"Well, we were told that there's a secret in this place, and that there's a 'hidden empire'. Think about what we've discovered about mountains so far…" Sevrin told them. Neal peered at the entrance to a giant canyon just on the other side of the village.

"There are always secrets within them…" Neal answered.

"Let's go." Sevrin said. They began walking, but Mirabelle grabbed them both by the back of their collars, stopping them.

"Um...Hold it!" She said sarcastically. "What good does charging right to it with little information or a strategy?" She asked. Neal turned his head sheepishly.

"Well, its uh… kinda my philosophy." He said, shrugging. She sighed.

"We should first find out any information from the villagers that we can, then form a plan." She scoffed. "Geez, you guys are so brainless…"

"Hmph. She has a point. I guess I was just being too impatient." Sevrin said.

"Hello!" Mirabelle said, stopping one of the villagers who was walking by.

"Good morning. Travelers, I presume? What brings you here to Elstonia?" He replied, sounding very light hearted and friendly.

"We've come in search of the hidden empire!" She said excitedly. "Do you know anything about it?" He scowled when she said that, and turned away.

"Hmph. I don't know _anything_ about that place." He said coldly, and walked off.

"What's his deal?" Neal wondered, and they moved on to other villagers nearby. They asked thing the same thing.

"I have _nothing _to do with that dreadful kingdom!" They would say in the same tone as the man before.

"Would you mind telling us why everyone in the village hates the kingdom? We've never been here before…" Mirabelle said in an innocent voice.

"That castle, deep inside the canyon just beyond here is full of evil people. We all used to reside in the kingdom, the people of our village. But the Council, the people who rule and govern the kingdom, are selfish, harsh, and inconsiderate. The kingdom is still fairly new, as it is still being expanded and constructed underground to this day. They treated us as...slaves. We would constantly work down there for hours and hours on end, seven days a week, mining, and building. If we tried to resist them, they would punish us severely. That's why...we decided to escape from that volatile place, and start a new life here!" He said disdainfully. He raised his arms out, indicating the people of the village.

"But, have they not tried to bring you all back...down?" Mirabelle asked hesitantly. "There are quite a few people here that have escaped."

"We haven't seen anyone or anything emerge from that place since we left. That was over a year ago… And if anyone tries to force us back, we'll fight them back!" He said, raising a fist toward the canyon.

Neal gritted his teeth. "Those...bastards…" He said angrily. He turned to his friends. "Let's go down there and knock some sense into 'em!"

The villager shook his head gravely. "That wouldn't do you much good. The number of people you see here are only a speck of the population in the real Elstonia. You'll be outnumbered and sent into a jail cell. That was the unfortunate fate of many who tried to escape before our major rebellion. It seems that they no longer needed all of the labor work, as they had stopped jailing escapees. That was when our opportunity struck."

"Hmm… What were they planning then?" Sevrin asked. "That sounds suspicious."

"I don't know, but we still have to go down there! Not just for the sake of the Crystal!" Neal said.

"I agree. Who knows what's down there now… It could be something evil. They could be plotting something big, if they've been quiet for this long…" Sevrin said, looking toward the canyon suspiciously.

They thanked the villager, and began to head for the canyon. He still advised against it, but told them of a hidden entrance that the escapees used to escape that they could use to slip inside undetected.

"It's somewhere around here, right?" Midahn said. They were told to look for a strange rock that stands out more than the others near the western side of the canyon. The rock looked like the sun.

"He said the rock that they carved is supposed to be the sun, representing their freedom to see the light again. So look for that." Sevrin said.

"There it is." Neal pointed to one of the many rocks in the distance. They peered over in the direction he was pointing.

"That's… a _moon_-shaped rock, Neal." Mirabelle said, and started to turn away and continue searching, but stopped. "Wait. It's not the sun-shaped rock, but its still stands out, right?" She said. "We should at least investigate it…"

"Okay." Neal shrugged. They headed over to it. Neal began to look all around it, searching for any secrets to an entrance.

"Uh...there's nothing here…?" He said, stumped. Sevrin tilted his head.

"Wait, what's...that?" He pointed to the bottom of the rock, where an almost perfectly round pebble rested. Neal bent down on his knees, and reached for the pebble. He picked it up from its spot on the moon rock.

"Did that do anything?" He thought. A few moments passed. Nothing happened. Suddenly the ground around them started shaking.

"Ah! Put it back! Put it back!" Midahn screamed, waving his hands in dismay. Neal scrambled toward the spot for the pebble, but couldn't place it back in because of the shaking. The ground then collapsed underneath them. They screamed as they fell into a dark hole. They finally crashed into a pile of dusty pile of hay at the bottom. They sat up, and recovered from their unexpected fall. They started to check their surroundings, to see what kind of situation they were now in. But it was very dark.

"Man, that hurt… But where the hell are we? Is this part of the underground kingdom? From what I see, it looks like a dump…" Neal said, scratching his head.

"Over here." Sevrin said, beckoning them to where he was. "I know what we're in."

"A...jail cell?!" Neal said in shock when he approached Sevrin. Sevrin was standing next to rusty iron bars.

"Is this where the rebels used to be jailed?" Mirabelle wondered.

"Who knows? We don't really know much about this place, aside from the info that the villager gave us…" Sevrin said meekly. It was extremely quiet. They don't hear a single sound besides their voices. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Ha! This jail cell is ancient history! Look how rusty it is! It'll bust right open!" Neal exclaimed, and raised his leg. He then kicked it with mighty force, and the bars split and fell apart in front of them, sending dust flying. They coughed a bit from the clouds that had formed.

"Ew." Mirabelle said, covering her eyes and coughing. "This is _really_ old… I thought the Elstonian kingdom was recently built?"

"Whatever. Let's go check this place out!" Neal said, and stepped over the broken bars.

They started heading down a dimly lit corridor. Their steps echoed across the eerily silent cavern path. The atmosphere was very...musty.

"It's so hard to see, but from what I do, this place is gross and dusty." Neal said, waving his arm in front of him to clear the thick, dusty air throughout the corridor.

They were guided by the green glow of Neal's sword. He discovered that if he actually gripped the sword, and focused intensively, he could sustain the light of the newly acquired magic power held inside of it. Sevrin squinted ahead, waiting until they would eventually find the end of the narrow path.

"Hey. I see something!" He said, after many minutes of walking in constant darkness.

"What is it?" Midahn asked.

"A door. But it looks...nice." Sevrin noted.

"Well I'm glad you have an eye for good-looking doors, buddy." Neal said jokingly, and bumped him with his elbow.

"No, I'm saying it's a _nice _door." Sevrin replied, putting more emphasis on 'nice'. "It doesn't fit in with the old junky stuff like form before." Neal realized what he meant.

"Oh! So maybe this is where the actual kingdom starts?" He thought. They reached the door, and stopped. Sevrin carefully put his ear to the door, listening for anything from the other side. After about a minute of silence, he nodded.

"Okay, I didn't hear a single thing. I don't think anyone's in there." He confirmed. He slowly started to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn, it's locked…" He said, disappointed.

Neal raised his leg again, preparing to bust it down with a kick again, but they stopped him in his tracks. "What are you, crazy?" Mirabelle whispered frantically. There could still be who knows what beyond that door!"

"We'll never know if we don't get inside!" Neal countered.

"The kingdom's hidden underground. If they don't really want many people getting in, they probably would make it really difficult to do so. The door is probably very thick. You couldn't break it down." She pointed out. Neal pulled his leg back a bit.

"You wanna see me try?" He asked. Before she could answer, they heard a click. They turned towards the door, and Sevrin slipped some thin, metal tools into his pocket.

"Since when did you learn how to pick locks?" Neal questioned. Sevrin looked away.

"Um... don't worry about it." He said sheepishly, and slowly opened the door. They each leaned inside quietly to check if it was safe before entering. They found themselves in a cleaner room, with a wooden table, chairs, and a candle in the center.

"What's _this_ place?" Neal wondered, looking around the room. It definitely looked newer than the old cell they fell into. Just then, they started to hear footsteps and muffled voices approaching.

"Shit!" Neal whispered, and frantically searched around for a spot to hide in. Sevrin swiftly but quietly closed the door and locked it. They scuttled over to a dark corner in the room, where the tiny candle light didn't reach. The door opened. Two large men stepped in. It seemed that they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Gah, this post is _awful_." One said, shaking his head. "This is the _farthest_ area from the castle, and we're here stuck guarding it for hours for nothing…"

"You know, I feel like I might go insane if I have to keep sitting in this god-forsaken room each day. It's so creepy and dark." The other added. Neal's heart was pounding from the corner they were huddled up at. He was sweating from the apprehension of being found. Midahn was even worse. He was drenched in sweat, and extremely scared. Sevrin felt bad for Midahn having to experience this at such a young age. He knew that Midahn understood the situation that they were in could possibly life-threatening.

_Damn. How are we going to get through these guys? Could we jump them, and quickly take them out? Or should we wait?_ Neal thought, wracking his brain for a plan. Mirabelle slowly grabbed his arm. He could feel Sevrin grab hers and Midahn grab Sevrin's. He quickly understood that they did that to make sure they know where each other are, since they couldn't see each other at all, and that if someone decided to take action, they would all be ready to go at the same time.

_It looks like I'm the one who will decide if we do anything. I'm in the front. This is so pressuring… _Neal thought, shaking with nervousness.

_Don't make any noise. Don't make any noise. Don't make any noise. _Mirabelle chanted in her head. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying to stay calm.

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind if something happened around here. It's so boring…" One of the men said.

_Oh, he's just asking for it! This is it… We'll take 'em out by surprise._ Neal thought. He tensed his body, so Mirabelle would feel that he's going to surprise them. She tapped his back, acknowledging it.

"Well then here we are!" He shouted, and jumped out from their hiding spot. The two men screamed and fell out of their chairs, they were scared so bad. Neal landed one of them and punched him clean in the nose. The sudden fear from the surprise plus Neal's attack knocked him unconscious. Sevrin immediately tackled the other one and forced his hand onto a pressure point by the man's neck, putting him right to sleep as well.

"Whew. That was crazy!" Neal said, breathing heavily and wiping his forehead. He was still shaky.

"Let's start going to where they came from." Sevrin said. "They said this is the farthest away from the castle, so that means it must be that way." He pointed down through a stone hallway. They started to go along the path. It was well lit by torch light, so they had to stay extra cautious to not be spotted.

"We don't know how big this place is, so we won't know how far we have to go to get to the castle. It could be an hour or a minute away." Neal said, staying on his guard in the front of the group.

"What'll we do if someone sees us?" Mirabelle asked. Midahn was clutching her arm nervously as they snuck through the hallway.

"If we have to fight them, we will." Neal said seriously. Mirabelle gulped.

"And if we did that, we would have to take them out before they could alert anyone else." Sevrin reminded them. "From what we've heard, these people are pretty rough and edgy."

"W-why did we come here in the first place?" Midahn whined.

"Well, the Crystal of Water was stolen by someone, so they probably know about the kind of power it contains. This Crystal inside the castle is the closest to the Water Crystal, so the thief might try to nab it soon, if not already." Neal said.

"But after what the villagers said, we have even more of a reason to come here. The people who hold the Crystal here _themselves_ could be up to no good. Usually, the people who reside by a Crystal protect it. These people might try to use it for something evil." Sevrin added.

"This would be so much easier if we didn't have to sneak around and avoid being spotted here…" Mirabelle said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Neal said. Suddenly, they heard a door open. Neal quickly pulled everyone into a room on the side. About every fifteen feet, there were doors on each side of the hallway.

They found themselves in a bedroom. It was more like a barrack than a plain room.

"A guard's room?" Neal whispered. Sevrin nodded. They waited for the footsteps to pass, then re-entered the hallway.

"If this is the guards' barracks, then we shouldn't be too far away." Sevrin whispered. "They can't be stationed far away from the main castle, or they wouldn't be able to make a quick report if something were to happen."

Eventually, they successfully entered the main castle. Fortunately, the side of the large underground network they had entered, the western side, was the best to be able to sneak into. The vast majority of people were working hard on the eastern side, expanding the underground caverns for more underground structures. Unfortunately, there were still guards patrolling around the western wing. Overhearing a few guards, they discovered that the main reason for all of the digging is to actually..._locate_ the Crystal of Earth.

"So this _whole_ time, they didn't find it?" Neal wondered. They had passed through the castle undetected, and started to head towards the mines.

"It makes sense why they are digging for it, but what bothers me is why that Council or whatever didn't do anything about the villagers who escaped. The numbers don't matter. They still lost valuable labor…" Sevrin said, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Yeah… and they _still_ haven't found it to this day. Something is definitely up." Mirabelle agreed.

"The villager said that there were a lot more people who live down here than in the village. And since we didn't see that many back there, they're probably _here_." Neal warned. "We might have some trouble getting by this time around."

As they kept going through one of the many deep caverns that have been dug for years, they soon discovered a huge cave, with multiple levels, where all of the people who they didn't see earlier were. They cautiously leaned into the room to get a better look. Inside the massive cave, A huge section of rock in the center was not mined through. The cave's shape was a ring around this large column. Around the column were spiral manmade stairs winding all the way from the bottom to the top. An enormous line of people were ascending the stairs, perfectly in sync with each other. Each leaned a picaxe over their right shoulder, and matched each other perfectly, step by step, as they all headed for the top of the column.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of army training?" Neal whispered upon inspection of the odd sight. Just then, they heard a small group of people approaching. They quickly returned to the shadows of the cavern path they walked through. A group of about ten people began to pass by them. One of them was a short man, wearing an all-black outfit. He had sharp green eyes, and short black hair, and a sharp goatee. The other nine walking with him wore the same light blue robes.

"Ah, just look at this beauty. We are nearing completion, my friends. Very soon, We will uncover that Crystal. And when we do, we will achieve greater power than we have ever seen before." The man said. They had passed by the small cave that Neal and the others were hiding in, but they could still hear their conversation for a little longer before they walked out of range.

"But, Lord Clyde, how do we know what elevation the Crystal is in that column? It could be _anywhere_…" One of the blue robed persons said.

"I told you. I had the vision, and was told it was located in that exact area. It isn't narrowed down to the exact spot, but I'm indeed grateful for it. It has shortened the amount of time before I achieve ultimate power greatly…" They heard, but it was fading away. They waited for a few more minutes before checking back into the massive site.

"Okay, looks clear." Sevrin said, looking left and right. Mirabelle sighed.

"Um… did you fail to notice all of those people by that giant _column_?" She asked.

"There's something weird about that, guys." Neal said, looking more closely at the group of miners ascending the rock. "They seem a little..._too _perfectly in sync. Don't ya think? We've been for quite a few minutes now, and each step they take is _exactly_ at the same time. That's impossible..." He said in disbelief.

"You have a point there. But I don't think they'd be able to see us from down here. Plus that thing is pretty far away, so they wouldn't hear us either." Sevrin said.

"But where are we going?" Midahn asked him. He searched around the other areas of the cave for any places they would find to be worth checking out.

"Well, it seems like that guy they called 'Lord Clyde' knows that it's somewhere inside that last chunk of rock in the center." Sevrin said.

"Hey, do ya think that those guys were the Council of Elstonia that the villager was talking about?" Neal said. "All of the lower members were wearing identical robes, just like the Council of Alryne." He noticed.

"It probably was!" Mirabelle realized. "We should follow them! See where they're going and hopefully find out what they're up to."

"Alright, let's go." Sevrin nodded, and began walking the way that the Council was headed. Neal looked at the large group of miners that were in perfect sync suspiciously again.

"Something...something just feels off about that." Neal said, shaking his head. "It's giving me some _weird_ vibes. And how come they are just _doing_ _that?_"

"What are you talking about?" Mirabelle asked him.

"Well didn't the villagers up on the surface escape because they hated their lives down here, being treated like slaves and all? Well _that_ looks like what they were describing…" He replied, pointing at the column.

"That thought never struck my mind…" Mirabelle said, and starting to think deeply. "How come these people are calmly doing the labor work like that? No one of higher authority is here watching them to catch anyone trying to escape or not work… They're just..._doing _it all on their own."

"It couldn't be by their own free will…" Neal decided, shaking his head still. "I would _hate_ having to work like a dog like that everyday." Midahn gasped, and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Midahn?" Sevrin asked, looking around to see if they had just been spotted.

"I think I know why they're like this…" He said. The other three leaned in.

"What is it?" They asked. He hung his head. "It-It's..._that_ magic…"

"That...magic? What kind of magic are you talking about?" Mirabelle asked. He jolted back up with hope.

"Wait! We need to see their eyes! Can anyone see their eyes from here?" He asked hopefully.

"Uhh… It's too far away to tell." Sevrin said, squinting toward the miners in the distance.

"If...their eyes have turned black, then they are under a spell. A dark spell…" Midahn said worriedly.

"Dark?" Neal wondered.

"It's called Illusionary Magic." Midahn said. "An evil, forbidden magic that places the victim in a visual or mind controlling trap. You can control someone or make it look like something is there or happening when it really _isn't_." The others took in those words with uncertainty.

"Is that even possible?" Neal thought. Midahn nodded.

"How do you know about this?" Mirabelle asked him. He hung his head, and hesitated for a few moments.

"It's because… I'm _good_ at it." He said. The others gasped, and took a step back from him.

"Huh?" Mirabelle said, completely shocked at these unexpected words from the young, cheerful boy.

"When I was really small, I was taken in by someone in my guild, Mayweather. He took care of me since my family died. I had no idea who he was. I don't even remember his _name_. He was always playing these weird mind tricks on me. But he taught me this magic. Since I was really young, I didn't know anything about it. One thing I do remember, is that I didn't like it at _all._" Midahn said. He recalled a time in his past, where he was laying down in a field one sunny day, extremely bored. There was a wild cat playing around nearby him. He started to twirl his finger around in circles. The cat suddenly began running in circles, chasing after a ball of yarn that just appeared rolling around. Naturally, it was the Illusion that Midahn casted on it…

"It made my stomach churn whenever I used it. It just didn't feel right. So that's why I decided to stop using it permanently and learn black magic like my family did. And that man… he disappeared one day. I asked people about it, and they told me they've never heard of him…" Midahn finished.

"That's...creepy." Neal said. He immediately raised his hand. "That weird guy." He wanted to be clear that he was calling the old man creepy, not Midahn.

"I'm glad you decided to not use that evil magic, Midahn." Mirabelle said.

"Hey, uh… Is _this_ what you meant by black eyes?" Sevrin asked them. They quickly turned toward Sevrin. He was pointing at a person standing a few feet away from them, silently watching them. His sudden presence startled Mirabelle. She covered her mouth and let out a tiny scream.

"Wha...when did _he_ show up behind us like that?!" She said frantically. The man had completely darkened eyes. Not even the pupil could be distinguished. Midahn pointed at him.

"Yeah, that's it! He's under someone's..._control!_" Midahn realized. Neal turned to the rest of the marching miners up on the column.

"So someone's controlling these people to do the labor work without any resistance. So _that's_ why they didn't care when the villagers had escaped a year ago…" Sevrin said. Neal turned back to the man that stood before them.

"Uh...hey? How's it...going?" Neal awkwardly asked him. He didn't know how the man would react. Suddenly, he took a step toward them. His facial expression was unchanged the whole time, just a blank stare.

Neal took a step back and reached for the hilt of his sword on his back. The hilt began glowing green. "Hey… watch it, pal. Don't come any closer…" He warned.

The controlled man took another slow step toward them. Neal gritted his teeth, and drew his sword. "Don't take another step. I work in 'three's'. Once, is just a warning. Twice, I won't ask again. But Three times, and I'm done." He said coldly. The man took a third step. Neal raised his sword to cut him down, but Mirabelle grabbed his arm.

"Stop! That's a normal person! He's just under a spell, Neal. Don't kill him!" She said, holding him back. Neal wanted to strike, seeing him as a threat, but he listened to her reasoning. He lowered the sword. But he stepped in front of Mirabelle protectively.

"But if you try to attack her, or any of us, I'll knock you flat." Neal told him.

"It's useless trying to talk to him, Neal! He isn't listening since he's under the spell!" Midahn told him. The man took another step toward Neal and Mirabelle. Neal looked to his left, and noticed some large, empty barrels nearby. He pushed the man over to a barrel and shoved him in carefully. The man's arms and legs were sticking out of the barrel, so he was stuck.

Neal looked back at the man painfully. "Ouch, he's gonna feel _that_ when he wakes up. I feel sorry for the guy. But he won't come after us now. And he'll be fine."

"Come on, we need to catch up to the Council!" Sevrin reminded them. They quickly started to follow the path the Council members and the mysterious man named Clyde took.

Back in Elstonia Castle, in one of the towers, a man was sitting calmly and focusing with his eyes closed, not moving an inch. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"What's this? I felt a disturbance in my control over them just now…"

Neal and the others didn't realize it, from being underground the whole time, but it was well into the night outside. While the Warriors were tracing the Council's path, they heard a large growling noise.

"Agh…" Neal grumbled, clutching his stomach. "I haven't eaten anything since this _morning_. I'm starving…"

The man in the tower began to descend to the castle's first floor. He wanted to see what happened down in the mines that caused his perfect sync of slaves to falter. As he turned a corner toward the mine entrance, he bumped into a large man, wearing all black, spiky armor, like the midnight sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! I realized this chapter is the longest one yet! I wanted to be more descriptive of the underground castle and caves, since it's an entirely new area in the story. Also, If you didn't notice already, I changed the cover image. I made it myself! Keep this in mind if you look at it: I'm not an artist xD. I _wish_ I was though. I enjoy drawing, and want to get better at it. The picture is a rough black and white of Neal, Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn. It's not what I want the cover image to be, but it's something... I penciled and inked it, and scanned it to Illustrator for touch ups. It's a bit sloppy, but I want you to see what I think the characters look like. If you look at it, can you guess who is who? Well, this chapter sets up for an epic encounter between the Warriors and... Samael for the first time?! Their battle is coming next week. If you want to see the cover image in high quality, check this out: www*imagesup*net/?di=6141257422913 ({Change the * to .})


	16. Into Raging Seas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen - Into Raging Seas!<strong>

The man in dark armor grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall. He didn't expect that he would encounter the Illusionist this soon. But he decided to take this as an opportunity.

"Ack…!" The dark mage struggled to free himself from the man's grasp. He was beginning to suffocate.

"You. Tell me where he is." The man demanded.

"Wh-" He started to say, but coughed and gasped for air. "Who?" He croaked. He had to think fast. He quickly formed a plan in his head to slyly cast a spell onto the man to make him think that he gave him an answer, which will hopefully satisfy him so he would let him go. He slowly opened the palm of his hand.

"Hah. You think you can fool me? I know what you are." The man in armor laughed. the Illusionist began to sweat. He was smarter than he thought.

"That man, Clyde. Your king." He said. The mage didn't respond. He raised his other hand, and the underground floor began to shake. His deadly glare struck fear into the dark mage.

"Okay, okay! He is near the end of the mine past this corridor." He told him, waving his hands in surrender.

"So he is close to finding it, then." The man said. he thought for a moment, then slammed the Illusionist into the ground, stunning him, and starting walking toward the mine.

Meanwhile, deep inside the mines:

"Woah." The four Warriors stopped, and turned toward the cave path that they came from earlier.

"Did you feel that?" Neal asked them.

"Yeah. It felt like a sort of tremor." Sevrin said. Neal began to nervously look around him and up at the ceiling.

"This place won't….you know… collapse, will it?" He thought.

"Don't say something like that!" Mirabelle said, covering her eyes and ears. The thought of being swallowed up by the earth was not appealing to her.

"Eh...heh...sorry." Neal said, scratching his head. "But that kinda made me a little nervous."

Soon enough, they found themselves in a dark corridor, with walls and an actual floor. They entered this mysterious room, and couldn't figure out where the Council and Clyde had went. They could see the end of the room, and there were no other doors or paths to take from there...

"And just who might you be?" A knife appeared by Sevrin's neck. A tall man, who hid himself in the shadows, quickly took him by surprise. Sevrin stiffened up.

"Uh…" Neal started to say. He couldn't see the man's face, but he looked up in his general direction. "You're holding that knife at the _wrong_ guy, pal." He told him, holding back a laugh. The man was confused, and looked down at the boy who he was holding up. But it was too late. Sevrin swiftly knocked his hold on him away with the back of his hand, then immediately elbowed it downwards, knocking the knife right out of his grip. He then jumped up and spun around, kicking him right across the face. The man sprawled over after crashing onto the floor. His vision became blurry, but he could see four children standing over him. The one who just spoke to him held a large sword, which was pulsing with green light at the hilt, at his throat.

"Now who the hell might _you_ be?" Neal asked him, but his conscious was fading away. Sevrin's powerful kick had turned off his lights. He passed out.

"Damn. Oh well. I thought we could get something out of him." Neal said, and shrugged.

"Where did they go?" Sevrin wondered. He looked around the dark, empty room. There were indeed no more places to go except where they came in from.

"There has to be some kind of secret within these walls, then." Mirabelle said, placing her hand on one of the walls and started feeling around. "That guy must have been the guard for this room."

"Are you sure?" Midahn asked. He didn't see anything peculiar in the room at all.

"Yes. Everyone take a wall." She told them. They each started checking the walls, looking for anything that might trigger an opening. After a few minutes, they still didn't find any clues.

"Wait. Maybe the guy has a key on him, or something!" Neal said. They turned toward the man on the floor, but he was gone. Neal instantly reached for his sword.

Mirabelle and Midahn quickly ran in between Neal and Sevrin, who were looking in opposite directions of the room. They took the remaining two sides, giving them eyes on all four corners of the room.

"Where'd that sneaky bastard go? I didn't even hear 'im!" Neal exclaimed.

"Don't let your guard down for a second. I didn't hear that door open, so he's still _in_ here." Sevrin said cautiously.

_Who would he attack? He wouldn't go for Sevrin again… probably not me either._ Neal thought. He could see flames appear from Midahn's hands from the corner of his eye. _Midahn would hit him with fire if he get's close. Then… Mirabelle!_

He quickly shouted as he spun and slashed downward next to Mirabelle. She flinched, as she could feel the wind from his attack, it was so close. But Neal caught him! The man had lunged at Mirabelle from the shadows. Neal cut him down. He fell to the floor once more, lifeless.

"How- How did you know?" Mirabelle asked him, trembling from almost being killed just now.

"I can see how you could figure out that he was going to attack her, since she is a girl, but how did you know he was going to attack right at this moment?" Sevrin asked, amazed. Neal was still staring intensely at the man on the floor.

"Hmm… I just sensed it. I could feel danger rising, and acted quickly, I guess." Neal said.

"I didn't even sense his presence…" Sevrin said. _How could he sense him and not me?_

"No. It wasn't like _your_ way of sensing. You can sense them physically. It was… different than that. It was like… I could feel the threat approaching from _you._" He said, turning to Mirabelle.

"Eh? Me?" She said, eyes wide and pointing at herself. He nodded.

"I felt something weird once I figured out he would probably target you. It felt like a difference in your aura or something. I don't know…" He couldn't really explain it. "All I know is that I understand that that feeling means you're in danger. I won't forget that." And he never did, not even once...

They searched the attacker. They found a strange orb inside his pocket. It fit into the palm of their hands, and it was white.

"What does this do?" Midahn wondered. Sevrin was holding it. Nothing was happening, though. He tossed it over to Neal. He couldn't figure anything out either.

"Let me see this." Mirabelle said. He handed it to her, and as soon as it reached her hand, it started glowing.

"Woah! You did it!" Neal exclaimed, looking at the bright white glow from the orb.

"Did what? Nothing's happening still." She said. The walls remained unchanged. She handed it back to Neal, and the glowing ceased. Then he handed it back to her, and it started glowing again.

"It must be powered by magic, then!" She said. "Neither of you could make it glow, so it's a magical orb, huh…" She looked more closely at the orb. She began focusing her mind, and concentrating more magical energy into the orb. It started glowing a bit brighter. But after a few seconds, she had to release her concentration, and started to pant. It was too much for her.

"It...glows brighter when you put more into...it." She said, breathing hard.

"Hey, don't overdo it." Neal said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You'll tire yourself out."

"Let me try!" Midahn said, getting excited. She remembered that Midahn is a mage as well.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Be careful though, it feels like it drains energy out of you…" She said, and handed him the orb. He studied it for a few moments, and closed his eyes. He then gripped the orb tightly in his right hand, and began focusing magic power into it.

The orb started glow brighter and brighter. It skyrocketed past Mirabelle's attempt. The entire room was lit up by the white light of the orb. Midahn was putting so much power into it, that he was creating wind that was sweeping his red hair back. The orb looked like it was releasing an enormous amount of energy in an instant from the power that Midahn was filling it with. There was a brilliant flash of light, and everyone had to shut their eyes from the intensity. When they opened them, the room was back to normal. Midahn was still holding the orb, but it wasn't glowing anymore.

"What the hell…?" Neal said, completely amazed and shocked. Their eyes were wide open, astonished by what Midahn just produced.

"That was… incredible, Midahn!" Mirabelle said. "You have a ton of magic energy!"

Midahn smiled. "Yeah, by the way, I've gotten a little better at black magic since back then!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Sevrin said. "You can probably cast those next level spells by now, couldn't you?"

"I've been practicing _Fira_ a lot lately." He told them. "It's pretty tough, but I think I've got the hang of it!"

Mirabelle wasn't paying attention to them. She was still thinking about how she couldn't activate the orb from giving it her all, but Midahn could instantly. She felt weak again, and her self confidence felt really low. She forgot that Neal's hand was still on her shoulder.

He noticed how she was feeling, and shook her shoulder a little in a friendly manner. She looked up at him, and he was smiling. He could read her like a book. He didn't say a word; he only shook his head, still smiling. She could tell without words that he means don't let it get to her head, and to keep trying, to eventually become stronger.

She still felt a little down, but Neal always made her feel better, being so encouraging. She knows that he's experienced that a lot before.

Midahn tossed the orb behind him. When it hit the ground, the sound echoed throughout the room, and it started to roll away.

"Wait. Did anything happen?" Sevrin asked. Midahn pointed behind them. They all turned around and saw a doorway that wasn't there before.

"Great!" Neal said, swinging his sword up to rest on his shoulders. "Let's go!"

They entered the secret door. Another stone path was ahead of them.

"Man, how large is this underground place?" Midahn wondered. When they reached the end of the narrow path, they stopped. They could hear muffled voices from the other side of the wall.

"Is that them?" Neal whispered. Sevrin leaned his ear against the wall, listening to their voices. He heard the man, Clyde, from earlier inside. Sevrin nodded.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" He asked. Sevrin closed his eyes. He began to focus on the other side of the wall.

"We wait for Zel. He will tell us when we are nearing its excavation." Clyde said. "He should be on his way."

"Well, what about the binding spell that was placed? Isn't it soon going to-" Someone else started to say, but there was a sudden burst of noise. Sevrin couldn't make out what anyone was saying anymore. There was just yelling and what sounded like fighting.

The others could hear them as well. Neal pulled out his sword.

"What're they doing? Should we bust 'em up?" Neal said impatiently.

"Someone...else entered?" Sevrin wondered. "The Council was saying they were expecting somebody, but it doesn't seem like they expected this commotion…"

"We should go in there and surprise 'em! Pin them down and find out what they're up to if they find that Crystal." Neal said, standing up. Sevrin grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Don't be so hasty. Going in right now could be the _wrong_ time, and we could get ourselves in a bind." He said.

"Well when then?" Neal said, impatient again. "Better now or never, I say!"

There was a small explosion, then the sounds of bodies hitting the floor.

"That intruder sure sounds like he's giving 'em a beating. It might be too late if we don't go in now…" Neal said. Sevrin gritted his teeth, then stood up.

"Fine, but something doesn't feel right about whoever that is…" He said curiously. They ran around the wall to the entrance of the room, and busted down the door. Inside, they saw a large hole in the wall, created by an explosion. Council members were spread out across the floor, beaten down. In the center of the room, a tall man in black, spiky armor was holding Clyde up by his neck.

"You know nothing about the Revival, you little ant. Do you think you know what it takes to bring back his life?" The man in armor said coldly. Clyde was trying to free himself from the man's grasp, but was struggling for air.

"You think it takes just the power of the Crystal down here alone? Such ignorance… It would take not only the power of all _four_ Crystals in the Overworld, but the four Dark Crystals in the Underworld as well, you imbecile!" The man said, and threw him onto the ground. Clyde's eyes widened. He didn't fully comprehend the gravity of what he wanted to do.

The man turned when he saw the four Warriors enter the room. "Hmm?" He looked between Neal, Sevrin, Mirabelle and Midahn. "Children? Get out of here. Stay out of the way." He brushed them off.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Neal said, gritting his teeth. He dashed toward the man, raising his sword. He tried to slash at him, but the man blocked it with ease using the back of his hand. He struck Neal without using his sword, but still sending him flying back into the other three.

"Neal!" Midahn said. The man looked down at his hand. His armor was starting to melt in the spot that he contacted Neal's blade. Acid was burning through it.

"Tch…! Who are you?" He said, grabbing his wounded hand. a sensation hit him when he looked at Neal again. _This kid…_ The four Warriors were in battle formation, weapons drawn, ready to fight.

_I don't want to have to deal with them again, so I'll just kill them now while I can._ He thought. He headed towards the hole that he blasted through the wall.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Who are you and what do you plan to do?!" Neal said angrily. He turned.

"My name… is Samael. And you... you've reached your end." He said. He raised his hand, and the earth began to shake.

"He's casting _Earthquake_! We've gotta get out of here!" Mirabelle said frantically. They all started to make a run for it, except Neal. He and Samael's eyes were still locked. Neal was glaring coldly at him.

_There's something...odd about this guy…_ He thought.

_Is he the one…? _Samael thought. Mirabelle broke Neal's trance by grabbing him.

"Come on, Neal! We'll get crushed if we don't hurry!" She shouted, and started to pull him towards the door.

They started running back through the tunnel. But it looked different than before. The path was slightly altered, and it branched off somewhere they hadn't been before. They found themselves at a dead end, blocked off by a huge wall of thick ice.

"Wha...when did this get here?!" Mirabelle said. She began to shiver. "No wonder it was so chilly down here, more than it would seem."

"How can we get past it?" Sevrin wondered. "We're running out of time!"

"Midahn! Use your new fire spell on it! That oughta melt it!" Neal said. Midahn's eyes widened.

"Yeah! This is the perfect time to try it!" He said. He focused extremely hard on the icy wall that stood before him. But it reminded him of their fight with Tundris, and how his fire didn't even affect the demon.

_No… don't get distracted. Those flames were weak then. They're...much stronger now! _Midahn thought.

"_Fira_!" He shouted, and a brilliant flame bursted from his staff. It's magnitude was at a much higher level than his basic fire spell. The ice melted instantly, causing the water to flood a few inches in the cave.

"You did it!" Mirabelle cheered. Neal emerged from the flowing water. He was knocked over from how fast Midahn melted the ice, submerging him into the large waterfall. Neal shook his hair.

"Hah! That was awesome! Nice job, Midahn!" He gave him a thumbs up. The moonlight shone through the now open cave. They could see outside that the opening they created revealed the deepest part of the canyon.

"Ah man…" Neal said, rubbing his temples. "This is making my _head _hurt!" Mirabelle ran over to him.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She asked, worried. He shook his head.

"No. It's just… are we underground or not?!" He asked, completely confused. She was as well.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We've been underground this entire time, but now we can see outside! It doesn't make any sense!" He said.

"Are you dumb, or something?" She asked, shaking her head. "Look." She pointed outside. "This is the bottom of the canyon. That's the real surface up there." She pointed up at the top of the rocky land around them.

"Huh? You mean those aren't mountains?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Oh, so we _are_ underground then. Okay then." He started to walk outside. Mirabelle facepalmed.

"Wait! What about the Crystal?!" Sevrin reminded them. Neal remembered, and turned back around. But the cave that they were running from was tunneled in. They barely made it out in time.

"It felt like the entire underground caved in back there. I don't think anyone..._survived._" Mirabelle said, looking down at the ground. "All of those poor people…"

"But at least that Samael didn't get his hands on the Crystal either!" Midahn said cheerfully. Neal's and Sevrin's eyes widened.

"That's right! That was...Samael down there?!" Neal said in shock. "He's from-"

"Our village." Sevrin finished. "He's the one who went missing those years back. So he became _evil_…"

"I was so focused that I didn't even realize it was him when we were still in there." Neal said. "What's his purpose for all this, then? What does he want with the Crystals?"

"He said he wanted to revive...'him'. Who is 'he'?" Sevrin thought. "And he also said that it would take not only all four earthland Crystals, but the four 'Dark Crystals' as well…"

"That seems like an awful lot of power, if he obtains all of them…" Mirabelle said. "I don't even think _we_ would be able to comprehend the gravity of that."

"Alright." Neal said, getting serious. He balled his hand into a fist. "Our goal is to stop him. This must be what the legend says. The 'true evil' that we must prevent from the destruction of our world, right?" He jabbed his sword into the ground. "This has got to be the worldly threat, if he's going to use all of the Crystals for his own doing, dontcha think? This is our true mission!"

"So we're going to have to fight this Samael, huh… He looked pretty tough. He casted _Earthquake_ with just one hand." She said, sounding a little scared.

"Who cares? I'm gonna _pound_ him for making my village look bad." Neal said coldly, slamming his fists together.

Just then, a group of old men, wearing black robes, approached the Warriors. They turned around.

"At last, we have found you…" The man in the middle said.

"Who are you?" Sevrin asked.

"We are the priests of Mystia. We have been searching for you for a while, to seek your aid." He replied.

"Us?" Neal asked.

"Yes, the Warriors of the Light. You are who they say, am I correct?" The priest asked.

"Yeah, but who are _they?_ People know about who we are?" Neal questioned.

"Oh… we've heard many things about you all! Your battles with fearsome monsters, and slaying Tundris, one of the Three Demons. Your stories have spread quite far throughout the land." The priest told him.

"There are... _two more_ of those...demons?" Midahn thought, sounding frightened.

"Well, what is it that you need our help with, priest?" Sevrin asked.

"My name is Fusoya. We are from Mystia. I'm sure you've heard of the man, Samael, who plots to use the Crystals of Light and Dark for his own evil doing." Fusoya said.

"Yeah, matter of fact we just ran into him down there…" Neal said, pointing his thumb behind him at the caved in entrance.

"What?! You lived…? That man is a menace! It's remarkable that you four have survived." Fusoya said, shocked and relieved. The Warriors were confused though.

"Samael has killed hundreds of people to get the Water Crystal." He told them. Their eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?!" Neal said. He couldn't believe how far that Samael would go for that.

"You may have foiled his plan to get the Crystal of Earth tonight, but he'll come back soon enough, if he escaped this colossal disaster, that is." Fusoya said.

"Colossal disaster…?" Mirabelle asked. He nodded.

"There were massive tremors underground not too long ago. It caused this rocky canyon to practically fall apart. It is impossible to go north from here now. The center of the underground kingdom collapsed down under, so there isn't even the slightest opening or path to go north."

Neal took a step back. "Wait… does that mean we're _stuck_ here?!"

"Not necessarily, young one. The only way off of this rock is by the sea south from here." The priest said.

"That can take us back to the North?" Neal looked up hopefully.

"Yes. And to answer your question, young man," He looked at Sevrin. "We ask of you to stop this man at all costs. Obtaining all eight Crystals could become disastrous to the world as we know it." Fusoya said.

"We just decided that to be our true mission before you showed up!" Neal said confidently, raising his fist.

"But wait. Aren't there nine Crystals? Or at least more than eight?" Mirabelle asked him curiously.

"Ah, indeed young lady. Of course, besides the four Elemental Crystals of the Overworld, and the four Dark Crystals, there is the Crystal of Light, hidden inside Mount Ulhr in the north. But that Crystal is special, and cannot be accessed by anyone, ever." He replied.

The Warriors looked baffled. "Didn't somebody tell us that it would take at least the power of the four Elemental Crystals to get inside that cave?" Neal asked his friends. They nodded. But Fusoya shook his head, and laughed a bit.

"Now, children. I'm sure you or the people who told you that don't know what secrets _that_ Crystal holds. That is a false statement. Nobody could ever enter that cave, no matter how much power they have. Even if the entire mountain itself was somehow destroyed, the cave's barrier will hold strong. It is guarded by the goddess of light herself, Vesta." Fusoya informed them.

_So that's why that freak couldn't harm us with his nature magic when we were on Mount Ulhr a while ago… _Neal realized.

"Then why were we told that we are supposed to someday enter that cave?" Sevrin asked.

"Well, let me rephrase my statement. Nobody can ever enter that cave...except _you_." He said to the four of them. "I'm sure you've heard that before. But it is true. Only the ones chosen by Vesta can enter her cave to receive her blessing." Fusoya said. "Now then, if your questions have all been answered, I think we should head for the sea after the night's rest."

"Okay!" Neal said, and dropped to the ground, asleep. The other three sighed.

"Well, this young man is quite candid, isn't he?" He said, amused. _But he is definitely the one who we truly seek. His power that lies dormant is so tremendously powerful…_ He thought while looking at the sleeping child.

They set up camp with the group of priests, and quickly fell asleep, as it was already quite late in the night. When they awoke the next morning, they began to trek across the southern side of the canyon, heading even further south than they anticipated. Soon enough, they eventually found a way to reach ground level, and could see the Southern Sea from where they surfaced.

"Wow, it's huge!" Midahn said, placing his hand above his eyes, scouting around.

"We have a ship docked by the edge straight from here." One of the priests said. "Although we didn't come from that way, we felt the need to be prepared for anything."

"Good thinking." Sevrin said. "Who would have thought that it would become our only option now?"

They climbed aboard the ship when they reached the shoreline. It was a breezy, cloudy day. The sunlight wasn't too strong, and the wind felt cold. Even when down by the water, they could feel the coldness of winter approaching. The clouds looked thicker ahead in the direction they were going.

After about an hour of sailing, it began to get a bit darker. The thick, gray clouds loomed above them.

"Oh man, I hope we won't hit bad weather…" Neal said, leaning over the railing and studying the gloomy sky above him. Just as he said that, rain drops began to drop. He hung his head.

"I should just stop saying things like that. I said, 'I hope this place doesn't collapse,' and what does it do? Freaking collapses…" He said sarcastically to himself. "And then again just now…" He sighed. The rain started to gradually start pouring, and there was even thunder every few moments.

"Uh…" Midahn said nervously, and began to shiver. He'd been at the very front of the ship the entire time, looking out at the sea in front of them.

"What is it?" Neal asked, after his monologue of bad luck. Midahn shakily pointed out towards the sea. Neal peered in the direction he was pointing, but couldn't see much from all of the rain. But after a few more seconds, a giant, scaly serpent slithered through the water for a brief moment before returning into the water. Neal's eyes grew wide.

"Something tells me that doesn't look friendly, Midahn." Neal said, backing away. Midahn nodded slowly. Neal quickly turned around and headed down below the deck to grab his sword and alert the others...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! The Warriors encountered Samael for the first time! They also decided that their end goal is to stop him! But what terrors from the sea lie ahead? I'm going to give a short description of each of the four characters below, for anyone who isn't really clear about each of the character's personalities and traits, if you want to check it out. I'll be back next week!

Let's take a look at each character more in depth. **Neal**, is currently age 13, the second oldest in the group. He grew up in the village of Alryne. He was very weak and frail when he was younger, and decided to become stronger and prove himself when he met Sevrin. He has brown, spiky hair, swept back to the sides. He is lean but strong, wielding a massive and heavy two-handed sword. He is hard-headed, straightforward, and tough, but also very kind and caring. **Sevrin** is currently age 13, the oldest in the group. He was born in the forest ninja village, Kurina, which neighbors Alryne. When he was younger, he kept failing his tests to become a true ninja, and lacked skills in combat and stealth. He was exiled from Kurina. Then he met Neal, and decided to work harder to prove himself as well. He has jet black, spiky hair, and wears a white headband. He almost always covers his face with a mask, like many ninja. He is a strategist, and finds weak points in enemies. He is cold and tough on the outside, but friendly and carefree on the inside, but never shows it. **Mirabelle**is currently age 13, the second youngest in the group. She was born in the magic town, Magus. She and her best friend, Juliana, were raised together in an orphanage. They discovered the art of black and white magic, and wanted to become black mages themselves. But Mirabelle was naturally born a white mage. She is sweet and kind, but can get mean if you make her mad enough. She has long brown, silky hair. She always thinks down upon herself compared to her friends, thinking of herself as useless and weak, despite being their only healer. **Midahn **is currently age 11, the youngest of the group. He was born into the legendary Aestus family, full of extremely powerful and talented black mages. But they were all mysteriously murdered one night, Midahn being the only survivor while still just a baby. He is a cheerful, red-haired boy who loves being on the adventure with his friends, despite the scary monsters that they encounter. Being the group's only black mage, he has raw, natural talent, proving to be very powerful, despite his younger age.


	17. Eye of the Storm!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen - Eye of the Storm!<strong>

Neal dashed down to the lower deck, leaping over the side of the stairs using the rail. He needed to quickly inform the others what he and Midahn just saw out in the raging waters. Sevrin, Mirabelle, and most of the priests were down below, so they don't know about it yet.

As he was running past each cabin, he suddenly bumped into Mirabelle. There were no one else with her.

"Mira-!" He started to say, but she said something at the same time.

"Neal?" She asked. She was fidgeting with her hands, as if nervously.

"There's…! Wait… What is it?" He asked her. He noticed how she was acting.

"I...uh-" Suddenly, the entire boat lurched to the back, sending her falling towards him. His back hit the wall, but he caught her.

"Wha...What's happening?" She said, now frightened.

"There's something out there in the water!" He said. She ship was rocking violently back and forth, as if there was a vicious storm outside.

"Woah! Hold on!" Neal shouted as they tried to find something to hold on to. When the ship tilted back again, Midahn stumbled into the room. He was breathing heavily.

"I've...I've finally caught up to you, Neal!" He heaved.

"We still need to warn the others! What's happening out there?! I thought it was just that large, scaly thing…" Neal said.

"It _is_! As soon as you came down here, it let out some kind of roar, and this storm appeared out of nowhere!" Midahn told him.

"Tch! Always trouble…" He thought for a moment while the storm kept tilting the boat. They found a narrow hallway that they could lean their backs on one side and press their feet against the other wall to remain in place.

"Alright. Midahn," Neal turned toward him. "Do you think you can make it to the others? They couldn't be far from these passenger rooms. The ship isn't _that_ big." Midahn nodded.

"Yeah. I can do it." He said, determined. "What will you do?"

"I'll wait for you here with Mirabelle. The stairs is back behind us." He told him. He nodded again, and started to carefully started to check each passenger room further down.

Mirabelle felt like she was just a burden then. She was preventing Neal from also being able to find the others.

"You can go help him." She said dismally. "I...can hold here…" She started to push Neal off, but he tightened his grip around her.

"No! This storm isn't just any storm. It was created by a monster! It almost knocked me off of my feet… You could lose your balance and hit your head against the wall! I almost did!" He said to her. She closed her eyes.

"Well what if the ship sinks?" She asked. He gritted his teeth.

"I'll try my best to prevent that thing out there to do that… No, we _all_ are, once Midahn finds the others…" He turned toward the direction of where Midahn went to see if he had returned yet, but nobody was there.

Despite the storm and the monster attacking the boat, Mirabelle still remained fairly calm, and continued what she wanted to say to him when he bumped into her.

"Can...I ask you something?" She asked him in the same nervous tone as she had earlier. Her head was on his shoulder, and he had his arm around her waist while they were pushing against both walls. Neal's face reddened.

"Uh...okay." He said, not sure what she wanted to say to him. He wasn't sure if she was… coming on to him or something.

"I know you know how I feel about myself sometimes. And you always help me or encourage me to feel better and get stronger." She said. Internally, he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Women are so unpredictable… _He thought. But while she said that, his heart was pounding with nervousness, and she could feel it. She knows that his heart wouldn't start pounding like that because of the situation they were in, with the storm and all, either.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So, I was wondering… if you could...help me. I know you're really strong, and that you're a fighter, not a mage, but I feel like you could still help me become a better white mage...somehow." She said. Neal wondered how in the hell he'd be able to do that, but then realized that she thought that _he_ could help her with that.

"Don't you remember?" He said. "When we decided that soon we would all train together and increase our skills?" He reminded her. "I wasn't just saying that because I felt like it. We're still not that great yet, and I definitely know that we have a lot to learn. We're all going to train and develop our skills soon, Mirabelle. And when we do, I'll help you become the best white mage ever!" He said encouragingly. She smiled.

"I don't believe you." She said mockingly. Neal raised an eyebrow.

_Is she messing with me or something? _He thought. "Well ya should. That's a good mindset to have, and it would be insane to try to do it all by yourself." He replied. Then he added jokingly, "Do you believe me _now_?" She smiled again.

"No." She said jokingly back. He hung his head. But she hugged him.

"Hey! Whatcha guys dooooooooing?!" Midahn called out loudly nearby. Neal and Mirabelle's faces reddened.

"N-nothing!" He replied. She let go of him quickly, embarrassed. Midahn had returned, along with Sevrin and some of the priests.

"You found them!" Neal said, patting Midahn on the shoulder. Everyone braced themselves as the ship suddenly lurched again. When it leveled again, they continued.

Sevrin brushed his shoulders. "Hmph… I was perfectly fine, actually. We had just gotten stuck under everything in the rooms toppling over just out of the blue. What the hell's going on?"

"Me and Midahn were at the front of the ship, when we saw a huge sea monster appear in the distance! We tried to come down to warn you guys, when suddenly this crazy storm hit!" Neal replied. The ship rocked again.

"So it was created by this monster, huh… Well, the storm's not as violent as it was a few minutes ago, so it might have stopped? It could just it beginning to subside now…" Sevrin said hopefully.

"We need to go to the deck quickly!" One of the priests said. "The others, including Father Fusoya are still up there!" The Warriors' eyes widened.

"Oh no! I forgot that some of them are still up there sailing the ship!" Midahn said. "They could be in trouble! Let's hurry!"

They started to scramble toward the stairs further down the hall. But there were lots of toppled down furniture and other obstacles scattered everywhere, making it difficult to get through.

"Whew… it did more damage than I thought…" Neal noticed as they struggled to climb over everything while the ship was still rocking from the unnatural waves.

They reached the deck. One of the masts was draped over the side of the ship. There were many spots of wood ripped completely off of the ship. Towards the end of the deck, they saw the remaining priests lying down. They rushed over to them.

"Are you all okay?!" Neal asked frantically, pulling debris off of them. Fusoya stood up, with the help of two other priests.

"That was… Leviathan." Fusoya said, sounding shaken. The priests gasped. Neal stopped moving, and stared at him blankly.

"What's that?" Midahn asked.

"You haven't heard the tales of Leviathan, 'Lord of All Waters'? Surely you have…" Neal said. Midahn still looked confused.

"That thing we saw earlier… _that_ must have been Leviathan then…" Neal said, sounding both amazed and scared. Midahn's eyes widened.

"That was a _monster_?" He shrieked. The others nodded.

"But why…? Why would Leviathan attack us like that? According to legend, it only attacks those who intentionally try to disturb the seas." One of the priests said. Fusoya was deep in thought. He looked up at them gravely.

"It must be the Water Crystal." He said. Mirabelle suddenly came to a realization.

"Since the Water Crystal was taken from its natural place, then the waters are not calm and peaceful like they should be?" She asked. Fusoya nodded.

"Well how do we return it to the way it should be then?" Sevrin asked. "Who knows what Samael has done with it and what he's up to…?"

"There's gotta be another way, then!" Neal said, slamming his fist onto the railing. "We have to defeat Leviathan!"

"That's crazy talk, man." Sevrin said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't sound as crazy as letting the sea remaining cursed, to me!" He replied. Then he turned out toward the water, raising his fist. "Come out here, Leviathan! I'll show you!"

Suddenly the wind started to pick up. Clouds started to form quickly in the sky, just like the vicious storm.

"Uh...Neal? What did you do?" Mirabelle said, looking up nervously at the sky.

"He accepts my challenge, then!" Neal smiled confidently. Midahn gulped.

"More like you accept your _death…_" Sevrin muttered. He waited anxiously on his guard to see if it would actually show up and attack them again.

The wind started howling, and heavy rain started pouring sideways. Thunder boomed, sending a flash of lightning in the sky, and Leviathan emerged from the water in front of them, letting out a loud roar.

Neal drew his sword. "A-are you serious about this?!" Sevrin shouted to Neal.

"You bet I am! I know I can't kill it, but it's attacking when it shouldn't! I can't just let that happen!" He replied without looking back. The large, scaly sea serpent looked angry and disturbed, and its eyes were glowing a bright red. Fusoya noticed this, and gasped.

"L-Leviathan is not doing this of its own free will… It's… being controlled!" He said to himself, completely shocked.

"What?!" Sevrin called out, not hearing him from the loudness of the piercing wind.

"It is being controlled! Look at its eyes!" Fusoya said loudly, cupping his hands over his mouth.

Neal took a closer look, and noticed it too. Despite never actually seeing it before, he had a feeling that it wasn't acting like it would normally.

_Is this Samael's doing?_ He thought.

Leviathan roared at them again. The water and wind were swirling around it, like an aura, and suddenly blasted toward them when it roared. The ship was blown to the side harshly, almost touching parallel to the water. The Warriors and the priests barely held on to the railing of the ship.

"Do you think…" Sevrin said, gritting his teeth as he gripped the railing as best he could.  
>"...That you could defeat that?!" He asked Neal, trying to be realistic with him. Neal looked away, and saw his friends struggling through the storm that Leviathan was directing straight at them.<p>

"Yeah." He said, setting his mind straight. He pulled himself over the railing, standing on the side of the ship. He raised his sword up to Leviathan. All around him and the serpent were whirlpools that were getting larger and larger. The wind was creating what seemed like a hurricane from Leviathan's wrath.

_Tch...eventually those whirlpools will overlap and create one huge one… I've gotta do something fast._ Neal thought apprehensively. But when his eyes returned to Leviathan, he suddenly felt as light as air. The stormy clouds disappeared as quickly as they had formed. The rain was no longer hitting his face. He was lifted off of the ground completely.

"Wha...what's going on?!" He said. The sky was now bright blue, and there was only a light breeze. But he was… floating!

"Is this...the eye of the storm or something?" He wondered. He looked around, and noticed no one else was hovering either. He couldn't even see the ship anymore.

"Oh no! My friends!" Neal shouted, and he started to struggle in the air, reaching down toward them.

"_Do not worry. They are safe at this moment." _A voice said in Neal's head. His eyes widened, and he turned around to see… Leviathan. The large serpent was floating in the eye with him. Its eyes were normal, and its scales were light blue in color, unlike before, where it had dark gray scales.

"Y-you can speak?" Neal asked shakily.

"_I am speaking using telepathy to your mind." _It said to him.

"But why?" Neal asked. "You were attacking us just a minute ago…"

"_The one you call Fusoya is correct. I am being controlled by Laguna, the evil Sea Hydra. And it is true that she was able to do this because of the disappearance of the Crystal of Water." _Leviathan said through telepathy. Neal was in deep thought for a moment.

"Okay. I think I understand. Then our goal is to defeat her then… But now my question is why did you decide to talk to me? And how come it seems like you aren't under control right now?" He asked.

"_Although she is quite powerful, Laguna cannot control me completely. I am able to free myself from her grasp every once in a while, but not for too long. Our time is rather brief right now…" _Leviathan said. "_And as for you, I am speaking to you because you are the most powerful one out of Vesta's Chosen."_

"Vesta's...Chosen?" Neal wondered.

"_Or what you know yourselves as: Warriors of the Light." _Leviathan told him. "_I do not have enough time to explain that."_ It said, as if reading Neal's mind. "_I'm here to teach you how to summon me."_

Neal's eyes widened. He didn't question Leviathan, as he knew they didn't have much longer.

"_The four of you combining your inner powers, have the ability to summon magical beings such as myself, in battle. Each different being has a certain element of nature. Mine, of course, is water. You will learn much about summoning later on, so what I've told you now is enough. Now let me teach you something about your power, child of light…" _Leviathan said, and filled Neal's brain with ancient knowledge. It was so much for him at one time that he couldn't handle it, and his consciousness faded away.

When he awoke, he was on the ship again. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes. Everything was a little blurry.

"Hey! He's awake." Midahn said. They rushed over to him.

"Ugh…" Neal grumbled, rubbing his head. He sat up, and started looking around. The sky was clear, and the wind was nice. It seems like the storm was over. The sun was starting to set as well.

"How long was I out?" Neal asked.

"A few hours, more or less." Sevrin replied. "The storm began to die down, and the boat finally tilted back up. Next thing we know, you come falling from the sky, landing in the water."

"Huh? From the sky?" He asked, confused. Then his eyes widened as he remembered what happened with Leviathan.

"Yeah, the storm disappeared for us so quickly because we were in the eye of it." Neal said.

"How do you know?" Mirabelle asked him. He turned to her, and pointed up at the sky.

"'Cuz I had a good view." He said. "I understand why this happened."

"What do you mean, child?" Fusoya said, coming closer.

"I saw Leviathan." Neal said.

"We all did…" Sevrin said, not understanding.

"No… I _saw_ Leviathan. The real one. And he talked to me." Neal replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sevrin asked.

"When I climbed onto the top of the boat when it was sideways, Leviathan raised me up to the sky, and he returned to normal." He told them how Leviathan was being controlled by Laguna.

"How extraordinary!" Fusoya said. This must be the first time an ancient magical being has actually _spoken_ to a Warrior of Light, let alone a human being!"

Neal scratched his head, looking away. He didn't want to mention Leviathan telling him about him being the most powerful.

_Did he mean I was the most powerful out of my friends, or out of all the Warriors of the Light ever…? _Neal wondered, a little troubled. Normally, hearing this would make him feel proud and excited, but the way Leviathan said it made him feel like it was a… bad thing. Maybe that was the reason Leviathan spoke to him in the first place.

"Neal, you there?" Mirabelle asked. He shook himself back to reality.

"Huh?" He said.

"Did it tell you what we have to do to help him return things to normal?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah. There is an evil hydra in this sea called Laguna. She's the one who is actually controlling Leviathan from time to time. He warned me that she was very powerful too. The Water Crystal not being in its right place is the reason why her power is not restrained anymore." He informed them. Fusoya nodded.

"I had a feeling…" He said.

"So where do we find this Laguna?" Sevrin thought. "We can't use this ship anymore…" He said, looking back at the other half of the ship, which was actually missing…

The Warriors sighed. "Ugh… why the boat?" Mirabelle complained.

Neal laughed. He had one foot raised up to the railing, as if to jump in. "What's the matter? Can't swim?"

"Wait! We're in the middle of nowhere! It could be _miles_ before we even reach land." She said, waving her hands.

"Heh. No way! Look over there!" He pointed across the distance. She looked over, and there was land not too far from the shore.

She walked over to the edge of the broken ship. "Eh… there is land! But it's still so far away!"

"Are you for real? That's maybe half a mile! That's nothing!" Neal said.

"I couldn't swim that far in one go!" Mirabelle told him, shaking her head.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try!" Neal said, snickering as he pushed her off the edge of the ship. She screamed all the way down as she plunged into the water. Neal started laughing.

"Neal! You jerk! When this is over with I swear I'm gonna-"! He heard her scream angrily down below.

"Priests, we'll come back with help to get you! Don't worry!" Neal said, giving them a thumbs up as he jumped off the boat after her. Sevrin and Midahn nodded to them, and jumped into the water behind him.

They found Mirabelle, treading stubbornly in the spot where she fell from.

"Hey, you guys ready for training exercise number one?!" Neal said with excitement. Mirabelle scowled.

"Endurance!" He shouted, and they began swimming to the shoreline. When they finally reached it, Neal turned around, looking at the distance they covered. The sky was red over the water from the sun setting. It looked beautiful. He smiled.

Mirabelle slowly stepped out of the water, panting. She became extremely sluggish.

"Hey, there's the champ!" Neal said jokingly. She raised a fist at him, but then started to fall down. Her muscles were exhausted all over. He ran over and caught her.

"Hah. You did good! Lasted longer than I thought." He said.

"Thanks. Thanks for believing in me, Neal." She said sarcastically.

"We still need to rescue the priests, so there's no resting yet!" He said, and dashed off with her. She was dragging her feet.

"How do you have so much _energy_?" She mumbled, barely being able to keep open her eyes.

"Sometimes, I don't even know…" He said. They found a small town, and asked townsfolk for some help after explaining their situation. A small emergency ship was sent the fairly short distance to get the priests to shore.

"Thank you, Warriors of the Light." Fusoya said when they reached the shoreline. The rest of the priests thanked them too, as well as the kind people who sent the ship.

"Where are we, by the way?" Neal asked.

"The south-eastern island of Urahan." A citizen replied. "It is a popular place among tourists. The island is really beautiful. There are many attractions here, as well as one of the largest inns around."

"Oh wow. Now that you mention it, this place _is _nice. Especially at night…" Neal said, looking around the island view.

"So how come you are here?" The citizen asked him. "Did you want to experience the island yourselves? If so, that's one hell of a way to get here." He said. They all shared a laugh.

They stayed at the grand Inn that the island was so famous for. They had a good night's rest, especially Mirabelle.

"So how are we going to defeat this Laguna?" Neal said the next day. He was with Fusoya and Sevrin.

"I believe you might be able to lure her to you just like you did with Leviathan." Fusoya said to him. He tilted his head.

"Really? You think so? I was just impatient and kinda yelled out for it…" Neal said. "That actually works?"

"I'd think they would see it as a form of taunt." He said. "If you decide to challenge her, then be careful. If Leviathan told you she is powerful, then she must be one to fear. But something else tells me that you might be her match."

A few hours later, the four Warriors headed for the water. They took a ship far enough away so that Urahan wouldn't be in any danger.

"Hey." Neal said, sounding completely serious. "There was something that Leviathan did that I didn't mention to you guys yet."

"What is it?" Sevrin asked him. Neal explained to them what Leviathan told him about Summoning.

"How are we all going to learn this then? It is a coordinated effort, so that seems like it would take a long time to master." Sevrin said.

"I've got to somehow give this knowledge to you all fast. It's spinning everywhere in my head. I don't even know what to make of it, honestly, but it's there. It's like I have no idea what it is saying, but I can completely comprehend it…" Neal said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Everyone grab each others hands." Mirabelle said.

"Huh? Why?" Neal asked.

"There's a method that I heard of using the power of your mind." She said. They all grabbed each others hands, connecting them together. "I'm not crazy, but I think this might work. You just have to concentrate hard, Neal. You have to focus on all of the knowledge in your mind and send it to ours."

"Okay, worth a shot, I guess." Neal shrugged. He closed his eyes, and began to focus on all of the words going through his head that he couldn't quite understand. It was completely quiet, and they were all very still, so he could hear the words better. He felt like he wasn't even in his own body anymore, and forgot that the purpose was to try to send the knowledge to his friends. All he could see and hear was the knowledge. It kept getting louder and louder, and the words kept flowing around him faster and faster. Faster to a point where he couldn't take it anymore, and he abruptly opened his eyes. He was still holding his friends hands. Their eyes were wide open, and it looked like they were all in a trance.

"Uh... hey. Hello?" He said. That snapped them back into reality. Sevrin shook his head.

"Woah… I think it actually _worked_… I'm thinking of things that I've never even heard of before…" He said, sounding amazed.

"It's a little blurry… but I can feel it too…" Mirabelle said. Midahn nodded in agreement.

"Well… we don't have time to practice. Who knows how many people setting sail are getting attacked… We need to stop that Laguna freak." Neal said, standing up. He turned out to the open sea.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. Let's put an end to this." Sevrin said.

"Hey! Laguna. Yeah you! We know alllll about you, so face us! We're going to stop you from your evil doing! You hear me?!" Neal shouted at the top of his lungs.

After a few moments of nothing happening, Neal turned back to the others. "Do you think this is going to work again? 'Cuz I really don't…"

"You called?" A slithering voice said wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! The Warriors of the Light have encountered the mystical being of the water, Leviathan. And it gave Neal advice?! They learned that the reason for the waters being cursed is from the disappearance of the Water Crystal, and Leviathan was being controlled by an evil Sea Hydra, Laguna. Next week, they challenge her in battle, and something goes terribly wrong?!


	18. Xelmalius!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen - Xelmalius!<strong>

After a few moments, nothing had happened. Neal turned around, about to ask them for any other ideas, when suddenly they heard an eerie voice.

"You called?" They heard. The Warriors quickly turned back around to see a creature hovering above the water. The upper half of her body resembled a woman, with pale green skin and green hair. Her eyes were red. She didn't have legs. She looked more like a mermaid than a hydra.

"Um… who are you?" Neal asked, stepping back. He looked frightened. He leaned over to his friends.

"That's not a hydra… I don't even know _what_ that is…" He whispered. She became angry at them.

"You… you little brat! How dare you mock me like that?! I'll kill you in the blink of an eye!" SHe screeched at Neal. He tilted his head.

"So you're the one who was able to control _Leviathan_?" He asked disbelievingly, pointing at her. She cackled.

"You need to learn not to judge a book by its cover, _boy._" She said menacingly. "You probably couldn't even comprehend what kind of power I now possessssssss…" She slithered.

"Oh yeah?! Well… I don't even _read_ books!" Neal spat back. His friends sighed.

"That's the worst comeback I've ever heard…" Mirabelle muttered.

"Enough of this!" Laguna screamed. "I find it odd enough hearing a couple of insolent children actually seek me out, but insult me? I think I might have ssssome _fun_ with you…" She smiled wickedly at them. Neal and Sevrin drew out their blades. Laguna laughed at them again.

"I think I'll test you before I find you worthy of enough of challenging me. And to keep things interesssting… I'll reward you if you pass my test." She said, looking at them with interest.

"What does that mean?" Neal asked suspiciously. She raised her hands. They braced themselves for an attack, but nothing happened.

_Tch! What's she going to do?! I can't tell! _Neal thought, looking around him for any surprises. Suddenly, a tentacle reached over the side of the ship and snatched Mirabelle away. She disappeared from their view.

"Hey!" The three boys shouted, dashing over to edge of the boat, but she was gone. They glared at Laguna.

"Ha hah! If you pass my little test, then you can get _her_ back!" She cackled with glee.

"You better give her back to us, or you're going to pay!" Sevrin retaliated. Midahn shouted at her as well. But Neal didn't say a word. He was just staring at Laguna intently.

"Hmmm?" Laguna thought, noticing Neal's cold expression. "What's this?"

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you…" He said after an intense moment of gripping silence. He sounded completely different than before.

Sevrin and Midahn began to sweat. _He's different again…_ Sevrin noticed. _This happens when someone… or thing… makes him mad enough._

"I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were-" Laguna began to say, but was cut off by Neal, who appeared right in front of her, and swung his sword swiftly, slicing her shoulder. She howled in pain, grabbing her shoulder and pushing him off of her, sending him back onto the boat.

"W-what are you?!" She screamed, as the poison from his sword began to take effect. He was still locked in eye contact with her. She could read just from his eyes that he was looking for different ways to kill her off.

"You...you vile child… It'll take more than that to defeat me!" She retreated into the water.

"Hmph." Neal said. Sevrin and Midahn were eyeing him nervously. He slowly turned toward them.

"What is it, eh? You scared?" Neal's eyes grew wide, and he smiled at them. He started walking toward them.

"Who are you?! I know you're not Neal. He's not like this!" Sevrin said.

"You're right about that...heh. I'm- ack!" The crazed Neal stopped, dropping to his knees. He started trembling. He held his hands to head for a moment, trying to contain himself. Then he collapsed. Sevrin and Midahn ran over to him.

"We need to tell him about this later." Sevrin said. "We've seen it enough times to know for sure that something's wrong."

"Yeah, I don't really like scary Neal…" Midahn agreed.

"No…" Sevrin said, turning to Midahn. "That wasn't Neal at all. He actually responded to us this time, saying that he _wasn't _Neal. There's someone… or some_thing_… inside him…"

Neal finally regained his senses, and sat back up. "Ugh… what happened. Wait!" He leapt back up, and started looking around the water, were Laguna previously was.

"Damnit. Where'd she go?!" Neal said angrily.

"Hey." Sevrin said. He turned around.

"Huh?" Neal replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sevrin asked him.

"Uh… I remember seeing that Laguna freak over there." He pointed out at the sea in front of them. Sevrin and Midahn leaned in.

"What then?" He asked intently.

"You know… now that you say that, I felt something weird after that. Everything got dark and blurry… and I felt like I was falling down. And as I was falling… this thing was rising up. It was going up, as I was going down…" Neal squinted as he tried to remember more.

"And then, when it passed by me, it transformed into me." He finished. Sevrin and Midahn's eyes widened.

Neal's eyes widened as well. "That happened after Mirabelle was taken! Hey!" He turned back toward Sevrin and Midahn. "She was taken, dammit! We have to save her! What are we standing around here for?!"

Neal ran over to the edge of the boat. He prepared to dive in, but monsters emerged from the sea, invading their boat. He quickly ran back to his friends, and they readied their weapons.

"This must be that test that she was talking about!" Midahn said.

"We probably have to defeat these monsters that she's controlling to get to her!" Sevrin said.

"They have the same red eyes that Leviathan did. Yeah, Laguna's controlling them!" Neal agreed. They began fending off the waves of aquatic monsters attacking them.

"They all look pretty angry!" Midahn noticed as they battled on the now beaten ship.

"Argh! We don't have time for this!" Neal said impatiently. He cut through three sea monsters at once with one swift slash.

"But if we defeat them, then Laguna will come to us!" Sevrin reminded him. "Then we can get Mira back!"

"Yeah, good point! Let's finish them off!" Neal said, and continued ravagely slicing through the waves of monsters that kept emerging from the sea.

After many minutes, what felt like an hour to them, the monster attacks ceased. They collapsed onto the deck of the boat, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Man… that was a lot…" Sevrin said, trying to catch his breath.

"We've gotta… look… for Mira…!" Neal said, struggling to stand back up. He'd sustained quite a lot of damage from Laguna's 'test', from being too impatient. He was all out offensive, worrying less about taking hits.

"Are you alright, Neal?" Midahn asked. He noticed how much he was struggling and the blood dripping off of his wounds.

"I'll be alright." He replied edgily.

"No you won't. You won't last one second against that evil mermaid." Midahn said, sounding worried. Neal turned around.

"Oh thanks, Midahn. Thanks for keeping our morale high…Urgh!" Neal fell to his knees again.

"Drink this." Midahn said, handing him a potion. "Do you remember when Mirabelle gave me that glowing liquid? Well, it's like that, except it magically recovers wounds!"

"Didn't you warn against that because it wasn't 'natural', Neal?" Sevrin said to him as he held it in his hand, examining it carefully. Then Neal chugged it down in one go.

"That contradicts what you- or nevermind…" Sevrin said, sighing as Neal just smugly tossed the empty bottle away behind him.

"Oh wow, this feels _great_!" Neal exclaimed, now feeling much less pain. Then he quickly thought of something. He pointed at the empty bottle.

"Hey…" He said suspiciously. "That wasn't something just to _numb_ the wounds, not actually heal them, was it?"

"No! Look at yourself!" Midahn replied. Neal looked down at the cuts and bruises he'd received a few minutes ago. They had mostly faded away.

"Huh… whatever." He said. Then he turned to the area off to the sea where Laguna was earlier.

"Alright, wench! We took out your slaves that you forced unto your will!" He called out to nowhere again, sarcastically. "How inconsiderate…" He added, shaking his head. "Come out and play if you're not scared!"

"You might just make her even more angry like that…" Sevrin said.

"Well, darn…" Neal said with a sigh, turning back toward his friends. "I guess the wench _is_ scared of-"

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence!"_ Came a shrill shriek from the water. Laguna lunged at him with high speed, knocking him right into the thick, wooden mast. Neal fell onto the deck, becoming dizzy.

Laguna was breathing angrily at them. She could hardly contain her anger. Then she calmed down, and returned to her usual mocky self.

"I see you fools actually managed to pass my test, although _barely_." She smiled deviously at Neal when she said barely. He rubbed his head as he stood back up.

"Alright, now are you going to give us our friend back, or do I have to hurt you again?" Neal said confidently, pointing his poisonous sword directly at her.

"Tch! Such cockiness and ignorance! This is not even my _true_ form!" She shrieked. Suddenly, the waters began to rise and fall violently around them, creating the dark, violent atmosphere of when Leviathan was being controlled. There was a flash of light, and Laguna had transformed into an actual sea hydra, a large and scaly creature with multiple heads.

_Neal seems like his normal self still, even though he knows that she has Mira as a hostage…_ Sevrin noticed, watching Neal's reaction to Laguna's transformation. He was calmly watching her transform, with a serious look on his face.

All of the heads of the hydra roared at them simultaneously, almost knocking them down from the intensity of the wind.

Just then, Neal's eyes grew wide. He just realized what situation they were in.

"Oh...shit." He said, sounding almost frightened.

"Ack…! What is it?" Sevrin asked him.

"The act of summoning takes the combined power of all four of us, right?" He asked.

Sevrin caught on quickly. He looked down at the ground. He didn't even think about that. Mirabelle was trapped, unable to battle with them. Not only that, but she is their healer, so whatever damage they sustain, _stays_.

"No matter." Neal said, looking back up at the beast in front of them. "We'll slay it, if it's the last thing we do… Mira was taken away from us, so her life is at stake. I'm not going to let that slide."

Meanwhile, in a hidden underwater cave nearby:

Mirabelle awoke in a dark, misty cave. The stone floor was slippery from water trickling throughout it. She found herself on top of a small platform surrounded by water.

_Oww… where am I?_ She thought, rubbing her head as she sat up. She checked her surroundings, realized that she was in a hidden rock underneath the surface of the water.

_How am I going to get out of here? And the other three are fighting Laguna without me!? They could get seriously injured and I might not be able to make it in time to heal them!_ She started to scramble around, thinking of ways to escape. She couldn't see where the water around her led to, so she didn't know if it would be out of reach for holding her breath while she would try to find her way to the surface. Besides that, she couldn't swim that well anyways…

Stumped, she just sat there on the small, smooth platform, waiting for them to find her.

"Watch out!" Sevrin shouted as one of the large serpent heads lashed out at them, forcing them to jump out of the way in different directions. It created a huge hole in the boat just in an instant after they dodged.

"How do we fight it?!" Neal thought in vain, as they continued to only struggle to barely dodge its monstrous attacks.

Another head snapped at Sevrin, but this time he jumped up and landed on top of the head. Before it could whip him off, he quickly dashed across its long neck toward the main body.

"That sure is risky." Neal said.

Sevrin leapt again, and with great speed, lunged for one of the heads with his knife. He stabbed it right in its right eye. It roared louder than ever before, sending him flying back. He plunged into the water, but luckily it was right by the ship, so he was able to climb back onto it to rejoin Neal and Midahn.

"Why did you target that head in the back?" Neal asked him.

"Didn't you see? It was the only one that wasn't attacking us. That must mean it was the main head. If we take that one out we should be able to severely damage it, let alone finish it off." He replied.

"_That… still isn't enough to finish me!"_ Laguna's shrilling voice screamed at them. Blood was spewing from the main head's right eye, but it didn't falter in the least.

"Physical attacks won't completely kill it!" Neal said, as the head's started to violently snap at them again.

"What is water weak to?" Midahn said to his friends.

"Lightning!" Neal and Sevrin realized at the same time. Midahn smiled.

"Yeah! Use your _thunder _spell on it!" Neal said.

"No." Midahn said, still smiling. They were confused.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?" Sevrin said.

Midahn raised his staff, and focused his magical energy to the orb of the staff. It began to glow a bright yellow, creating an aura of lightning around it.

"_Thundara!" _He shouted, and huge bolts of lightning struck the hydra. The intensity of the spell had lit up the entire sky for a moment. Neal and Sevrin's eyes grew wide at the sight of the higher tier lightning spell that Midahn casted for the first time to them. The difference in power between the basic _thunder_ and _thundara_ are staggering.

"_Rrghh… That pitiful lightning is nothing! You little fools will soon taste my real power!_" Laguna howled again. The Warriors gritted their teeth.

_Come on! That's the best we've got… What will it take to kill this thing!?_ Neal thought.

"_But before I do, I think I need to have a little chat with someone…" _Laguna said.

"Huh? What the hell do you want to 'chat' about, freak?" Neal asked sarcastically.

Laguna snarled. "_Not you, you annoying, cocky human!_" She spat. "_I mean you… Xelmalius!"_

Suddenly, Neal's eyes grew wide. He started to shake unbearingly. He felt something odd inside of him, and he couldn't control it. He shouted out in pain with all his might before he collapsed.

"Neal! What's happening? Who's Xelmalius!?" Sevrin said angrily. A moment later, Neal slowly stood back up. But his facial expression was different. His aura felt black and sinister.

"_Well well… How about a nice little talk?"_ Laguna said, sounding amused. He was about to reply, but then he turned toward Sevrin and Midahn. They froze up, and began sweating nervously. He looks exactly like he did when became extremely angry. And now he was staring directly at them, with a terrifying glare.

"Not with them conscious." He said. He raised his left hand toward them, and they dropped immediately, falling asleep.

"_So what are you doing in some rat's body, eh?" _Laguna said before laughing uncontrollably.

"You know as well as I do, fool, that I am not here by choice." He glared at her. "Some imbecile tried to summon me into his body years ago, but I was thrown into this child like trash. Heh… The only reason I'm sticking around is to kill him."

"_Hah. And how long would that take? He could be anywhere now." _Laguna said.

"The boy actually encountered him just recently. But I didn't get the chance then. The boy would have died under rocks collapsing. I wouldn't be able to manifest away if the host died, of course." Xelmalius said. "He's the one these children are after, anyways…"

"_You do know who these brats are, don't you?" _Laguna said. Xelmalius nodded. "If she finds out…" Laguna started to say.

"I know who they are… It's extremely painful just to _be_ inside his body." Xelmalius said, waving Neal's hands in front of him. "I hate this light… Heh."

"_You're such a soft one, Xelmalius." _Laguna said, laughing. "You've probably had many chances to kill that man, and even these kids."

Xelmalius glared at Laguna again. "I would be wise and not mock me, filth." Laguna scoffed, but didn't say another word. He did intimidate her.

"It's actually hard to take control over this body. If this child eventually learns to really use this power… No. I'll kill him before them, along with the other three. This fool just makes me take control from time to time, from all the times he risks his life…" He said, sounding irritated as he recalls the times he took over Neal.

"So it looks like I can't let you kill this child, as foolish as it sounds. And if you try, I'll just have to _kill you._" He said to Laguna. He glared at the fellow demon. She glared back, but she knew she was no match for his power.

But then, Xelmalius began to breath heavily, and he dropped to one knee. "Guh… I've been controlling him for too long now… Tch." He began to fade away inside Neal's body again. Soon Neal himself will wake up.

And just a minute later, he did, along with Sevrin and Midahn. "Ugh… Why do I feel like I keep blacking out all of a sudden?" He said, shaking his head.

_Xelmalius is weak right now! I can kill him along with those kids!_ Laguna realized, and then lunged straight for Neal, who was still in a slight daze. He quickly came to when he saw the hydra heading straight for him, and barely dodged in time. He felt debris and broken wood hit his back as he jumped.

"Damn! At least warn a guy first!" Neal shouted at her.

"_I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" _Laguna screeched back at him. She began to lunge toward him again. She was now only targeting him specifically.

_Not this time!_ Neal thought. He prepared to dodge her again, but right before he jumped, he instead stabbed through the head with his sword, completely fooling her. This also means the magic poison went into the head.

"Gotcha! How does it feel, huh?!" Neal exclaimed. Laguna retreated back, as she could feel the poison starting to spread. But she thought quickly, and swooped the poisoned head toward Neal.

"That won't work twice!" He said, and back stepped the attack, chopping the head off in the process.

"No, Neal! You shouldn't have done that! You should have let the poison spread all the way!" Sevrin said.

Neal fell for her cunnery. "Damn… I should've known she would do that…" He realized.

"_Hah! Fool! You're dumber than you look!" _Laguna said with glee. Neal balled his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to slay you…" He said angrily. He turned toward Sevrin and Midahn. "We've got to try it."

"We can't without Mira!" Sevrin replied. Neal shook his head.

"But we still have to try!" Neal said again.

"Alright, let's hope for the best." Sevrin said. They began to focus their minds and decipher the ancient words of summoning that were transplanted into their heads. A wind began to circle around them, creating a faint aura.

_It's not… enough! We really do need Mira for this!_ Neal thought, but kept trying.

Back at the small, hidden cave:

"Wha… what's this feeling?" Mirabelle thought. She could hear muffled roars, and a lot of noise, so she knew she was near the others. But she felt something different just now.

"It seems really familiar… I can't really tell from this far away… Wait!" Her eyes grew wide. The words and voices appeared in her head again.

"They're trying to summon Leviathan! But they need all four of us… What can I do?! Since I can feel it from here… maybe I should try the spell too? No, I _have_ to try! That means they couldn't defeat Laguna any other way!" Mirabelle raised her hand, and began focusing her mind on the summoning spell. Soon enough, the same aura appeared around her. A glowing white light also appeared around her, which enabled her to see the inside of the small cave she was thrown into. For a brief moment, she saw the opening that would lead out to the surface!

On the surface, the earth began to shake. The waters started to rise and fall rapidly. Leviathan rose out from beneath the sea, and unleashed his ultimate water attack on Laguna. The blast was powerful enough to break off many of her scales, damaging the skin itself, which was difficult from being protected by the hard scales.

Just after the attack, Leviathan disappeared. "It… worked?" Neal said in shock.

"Finish her off! Now's the perfect chance!" Midahn screamed. Neal dashed toward the hydra, jumping off the broken railing of the boat, aiming directly at the main head. He was going to try to cut right through it, finally killing the sea monster that was taking control over all other sea creatures.

Laguna saw how quickly Neal was approaching, and knew his attack was going to kill her. But at that moment, she noticed Mirabelle swimming up to the surface from the cave she hid her in. She swiftly changed the current where Mirabelle was, causing her to jet over to where they were.

Neal raised his sword high above him with both hands. He was just about to swing down at the main head, when suddenly, a small jet of water rose up between him and the hydra. Mirabelle was right in between his blade and Laguna's head.

Mirabelle opened her eyes, and saw Neal swinging his sword down onto her. She was in complete shock, and could only cover her face with her arms in that instant.

When he saw Mirabelle suddenly appear, Neal had already begun to swing downward toward the head. His eyes widened as he was about to kill his friend by accident. In a split second of reaction time, and had to jerk the sword to the side with all his might, as the blade was extremely heavy, and the momentum added even more weight. But he barely missed cutting Mirabelle by accident. He collided with her, sending them falling down into the water.

Sevrin witnessed this, and grew angry. He was angrier and colder than ever before.

"How… dare… you… use one of us… as a shield!" He screamed with malice, and threw a shuriken at Laguna's main head. It struck her directly in her last eye. She was now blinded, and in intense pain from her eyes and Leviathan's summon.

Midahn didn't hesitate either. He casted _thundara_ again, striking each of her head's. It actually damaged her this time, from many of her scales being torn off.

Neal surfaced from the water, along with Mirabelle. They were both drenched and breathing heavily, but she wasn't hurt. He missed her by inches.

She grabbed onto him and he quickly swam back to the ship. They both climbed on, but Neal turned around when made it back to the deck.

"Let's end this…" Neal said, and jumped off of the ship again. This time, he was successful, and chopped off the main head. The lifeless body of the hydra fell back into the water. The clouds parted, revealing the evening sun, and the waters finally calmed down again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! The Warriors have slain the evil hydra, Laguna, that arose from the disturbance of balance caused by the Water Crystal being stolen. But forget that! What about this Xelmalius guy?! The demon inside Neal, that his friends have seen multiple times, has actually revealed itself. He said he was summoned by a man, but forced into Neal instead? Who summoned him many years ago...?


	19. Tarin the Swordsman!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen - Tarin the Swordsman!<strong>

Six months. It's been six months since defeating Laguna, the sea hydra who caused a disturbance in the seas. During all of this time, there was no sign or sighting of Samael, so the Warriors took this opportunity to train. Xelmalius was dormant inside Neal as well, never making a move once during these months. The Warriors aspired to become stronger both individually, and as a group. They practiced each of their own fighting styles, as well as the art of summoning magic. They traveled all throughout the southern region, seeking challenges. One day, they reached a town called Amur.

"Wow. This place has so much stone…" Neal said. They looked around the main street they were walking down, and noticed many buildings that had the same exterior of smooth stone. The road itself was made of neatly laid stone bricks.

"Anything catch your eye?" Sevrin asked them. They had been travelling for the past week, and they always enjoy checking out each and every place in towns that they pass through.

"Are there any shops around here? I can't really tell… All of these buildings just look the same." Mirabelle said, sounding disappointed.

"I wonder where all of those people are going?" Midahn said. Up ahead, a huge flock of people were all cramming through a gate. Beyond that, they could hear loud cheering and applause.

Neal ran over to the wall and jumped up, reaching his head over to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he landed back on the ground.

"What is it?" Sevrin asked. Neal slowly turned toward them, eyes still wide. He smiled.

"What is it?!" Sevrin repeated, wanting to know what Neal was so excited about.

"It's a tournament!" He finally said.

"Oh yeah? What kind?" Sevrin asked casually.

"A fighting one!" Neal said, pumping his fist into the air. Now Sevrin was interested.

"We should join!" Sevrin said. He and Neal had never looked so excited before. Especially Sevrin, who hardly ever looked excited at all anyways.

"No way! You have no idea what this tournament is like! It could be for experts for all we know!" Mirabelle said. They both shook her off.

"This could be a perfect way to test our skills." Sevrin nodded at his idea.

"I wonder if there is a prize for the winner? Ooh, I bet it's money!" Neal said, visualizing himself receiving millions of gil.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Neal said, sounding determined. He started to walk toward the gate, but was promptly pushed back by one of the guards.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Neal said angrily to the guard, who was almost twice his size. THe guard scowled.

"I should be askin' _you_ that, chump. You can't just waltz right into the Grand Swordsmanship Tournament of Amur. That'll be five hundred gil per person to spectate today's match." The guard replied smugly. Neal's mouth was wide open.

"Are you joking?! Five… _hundred_?! What's so damn special about this tournament?" He asked in shock.

"This is one of the most famous tournaments in the world… People come from all around to participate. They say the winner of the tournament is considered to be one of the best swordsman ever." The guard said. Neal became even more interested now.

"So how do I sign up then?" Neal asked him. The guard laughed.

"Heh. You? No way, kid." He said. Then he noticed Neal's sword on his back. "Hmph. That looks like a hefty sword there… You can wield that?" He asked. Neal swung his sword off of his back, and held it firmly in front of him. Then he backed up, and showcased some swift swings as Neal slashed his sword in the air a few times to prove his strength.

"How old are you?" The guard asked.

"Fourteen. Impressed?" He asked deviously.

"Yeah, you're actually pretty strong. And what's with the green light around that sword?!" He exclaimed at the sight of Neal's rare sword.

"It's four hundred years old! And it has a special power! It poisons what it touches!" Neal said proudly.

"That must be such a rare blade… A beauty it is… I'm actually a fan of the art of swordplay and rare swords. But unfortunately, that blade cannot qualify to be used in the coliseum. That could _kill_ somebody…" The guard said, but sounded a little disappointed. "If you wanted to partake in the tournament, you would have to use one provided by us."

"I don't care! That's fine by me! When can I start?" Neal asked both eagerly and impatiently.

"Hmm… well, the main event is going on right now, but I believe there is an amateur division occurring afterwards. I can probably get you in." The guard said. Neal's eyes lit up.

"Really?! You're the best!" Neal said adamantly. He turned toward his friends. "You hear that guys? I'm gonna be in the rookie division later today! You should join too Sev!"

"No way, pal. Didn't you hear him? It's a sword fighting tournament. Do I look like I use a sword?" He replied.

"Ah man… I was looking forward to competing with ya, but oh well." Neal said.

"Come this way, young man. I'll show you to the sign up booth. They can inform you of the rules and requirements." The guard said, leading Neal away.

"Wow! I hope Neal wins the tournament!" Midahn said.

"Well, he is going to be in the amateur bracket, so there should be nothing to worry about." Mirabelle said. "It should be a lot of fun! Listen to all those people…" She said. Beyond the walls, they could hear the intense roar of the crowd.

A few minutes later, Neal came back. "So did you enter?" They asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. But the guard was right. I can't use my sword… I have to use a stupid, small sword from them though…" He said, sounding let down.

"Wait." Sevrin said. Neal looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"How big is the sword?" Sevrin asked him, looking almost worried.

"Uh… its a one-handed sword. Kinda thin, too." Neal said.

"Do you know what this means?" Sevrin said.

"Not really…?" Neal replied, confused.

"When do you ever use one-handed swords, Neal?" Sevrin explained. Neal's eyes then widened slowly.

"Damn… I _don't._" Neal said, now concerned.

"One-handed swords are _completely _different than two-handed swords." Sevrin said.

"What do I do? Crap!" Neal said. "Now that I think about it, I wouldn't even know what to do when the tournament begins…"

"You need to train with the little time that we have left. You need to know how to use it properly before you compete with it." Mirabelle said.

"You're right. I'll go grab a practice sword by the applicant area. I should watch the tournament for a little bit too! Then I can see the real deal!" Neal decided.

"That's a good idea, but you definitely need to practice a lot too. Don't spend too much time on watching the main event." Sevrin advised. Neal nodded, becoming serious.

"I can do this. It's not like I'm trying to learn something _completely _different from what I'm used to." Neal said, giving himself encouragement. He walked over to an empty area, and climbed onto the wall. He feet were dangling, but he had a good enough view to watch the pro swordsman. There were quite a few entrants to the tournament, but it was the last day, so it was nearing its end. Luckily, the semi-finals haven't started yet. Neal had a good amount of time to learn and experience. Fortunately for him, he was quite adept at adapting to new situations

After watching a couple matches, Neal jumped down from the wall. He was ready to start practicing for himself. He and Sevrin headed back to the tournament applicant area, where the practice swords were found. A small field with practice dummies was available for rookies. Neal and Sevrin saw a few other determined-looking children slashing at the combat dummies with all of their might.

"Huh… I kinda expected more out of the competition. Some of these guys have no idea what they're doing…" Neal said.

"Well that's only a few. The others could just be prepared enough already." Sevrin said.

Neal began to practice his accuracy against the dummy. He had both an advantage and disadvantage with the new type of sword he was using. His actual sword is much larger and heavier than the one he has now, so he can use strong attacks since it is so much lighter than he's used to. On the contrary, since it's so much smaller than what he is used to, his attacks are very sloppy, and not very precise. Sometimes he completely misses the dummy. He heard a couple of kids snicker when he missed. He angrily turned around and shook his fist at them.

"Okay, you're getting a little better." Sevrin said after a few minutes. "You can hit the target each time, but not very effectively. Try different angles. They shouldn't be much different than the ones you are used to already." He advised.

Later on, Neal was striking the target quicker and quicker, better and better. Sevrin then told him to practice attacking it both he and the target were moving. He told him that in a battle, almost never did either opponent just stand still, which was obvious, but valuable advice. Soon enough, Neal was feeling much more confident. Although quite different in style, the concept wasn't completely alien to him. He was learning quickly.

In the main event, the finals were about to begin. It had been roughly two hours since Neal had signed up for the amateur tournament. Neal, with the help of Sevrin, is satisfied with his training. He really wanted to watch the final match to learn from it.

When he and Sevrin climbed onto the wall again, they peered closely at the center of the colosseum. There, two men were facing each other. The crowd all around them were roaring, anticipating the intense match that was about to begin. One of the men held a long, thin steel blade. The other wielded a thicker blade with a slight curve. The announcer finally began the match, and the two sword wielders began to clash blades. Neal was amazed at their speed and control. It was like they were in a dance, and one wrong move would be the end of them. Sometimes Neal could hardly keep up with their flawless movement.

"Wow. These guys are amazingly skilled!" Neal remarked.

"Do you see how they are blocking and countering each other?" Sevrin asked, making sure he was paying close attention, and not just gawking.

"Yeah I see that. I just don't think I could be that precise while moving that fast." Neal said.

"You definitely couldn't right now, at least. Don't try to mimic them exactly when you go up there. Just try to pick up the basics." Sevrin advised. Suddenly, the man with the thinner and more cunning sword spun around while sliding his sword up, completely knocking the blade out of the other man's hand. He quickly held his sword up to the man's throat. He had won. The crowd went wild. They were so loud that Neal and Sevrin could feel the intense vibrations of sound echoing throughout the wall they were grabbing on to.

"Attention all amateur division fighters. Please report to the applicant booth." They heard from the outside of the colosseum. Neal's heart skipped a beat. He was both nervous and thrilled at the same time.

"Ah man. I'm shaking." Neal said, looking at his quivering arm.

"Don't worry man. I think you'll make it far. You already have a ton of real battle experience already." Sevrin said, and they shared a laugh.

"Hah! You're right, Sev! I shouldn't be afraid of any of these guys. Most of 'em look like wimps anyways…" Neal said, loosening up. His friends gave him good luck and words of encouragement before he made his way to the applicant booth. When he arrived, he saw a group of about seven kids his age waiting. He checked his competition. Most of the youth around him didn't look very intimidating. They didn't look too strong either. Each kid looked hostile though. They were giving each other mean looks, as if to try to scare each other. Neal brushed that off. He'd seen monsters that were exponentially more terrifying than the children surrounding him. But Neal noticed one kid who stood out from the others. He looked quite strong, and he wasn't shooting glares across like everyone else was. He was perfectly calm.

_That guy looks like the only challenge to me…_ Neal thought carefully. The announcer approached the group.

"Welcome, youth! It is almost time to begin this year's Amateur Swordsmanship Tournament! We have informed you of the rules already, but here is a quick reminder so no one will get disqualified. First, although in the adult tournament one may use their own weapon after our approval, you may only use our rental swords. They are all exactly the same, to ensure equality. Second, you may not attempt to severely injure or kill your opponent. You will be immediately disqualified. This includes aiming for open skin, or attempting to stab. In order to win, you must either disarm your opponent and force them to surrender, or force them outside of the ring. After a certain time limit, if neither contestant defeats each other, we will judge the match based on performance. Any questions?" The announcer explained.

None of the children said anything. "Okay! We will now show you the bracket we've created." The announcer said, and showed them to a large poster showing the bracket. Neal quickly glanced over it, looking for his name. He was shocked. His name was first, on the very left.

_Aw jeez… I hate being first…_ Neal thought reluctantly. Then he glanced over at the contestant he noticed earlier. He didn't know any names, so he looked where the other kid was looking Neal noticed that he was looking more toward the very right. But then the boy walked up to the bracket and dragged his finger along the names until he reached the last name, on the very right. Then the boy just walked away. Neal took a closer look at the bracket, and checked the name on the very right.

_So his name is… Tarin. Wait… Tarin, the Great… Swordsman? What the hell kinda name is that? Hah! This guy's a braggart or something!_ Neal thought gleefully.

After the announcer finished reporting the results of the main event to the audience, he stated that the amateur was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time to see our youth shine! The Amateur Swordsmanship Tournament will begin momentarily. Let's see who our upcoming stars of Amur are going to be tonight!" The announcer said cheerfully, and the crowd responded highly. They weren't as uproarious as from the main tournament, but a show is still a show.

"Now let's take a look at the first match! Returning for his second year in a row, it's the promising fighter Jak! At sixteen years old, he's the oldest contestant in the entire tournament, just barely meeting the age requirement for the amateur division!" There was moderate whistling and applause from the crowd, except for one shriek from an excited member of the audience.

"Tch. That sounded like your mom or something." Neal snickered. Jak scowled back at him. He looked like he wanted to rip Neal's throat out.

"And who is the other contestant of this match?! Travelling all the way from… Alryne, in the west, is Newcomer Neal! At fourteen years old, he was approved to enter the tournament just from being able to wield an impressive sword, at around four hundred pounds!" The announcer exclaimed loudly. There were many 'woah's!' and whistles from people who sounded shocked and impressed.

"And now, let the first match begin!" The referee unsheathed his sword quickly, raising it high above his head, signaling that the match has begun.

_Alright, here we go. Should I go on the offensive? He's at least a head taller than me, but no way he's stronger. Maybe I should- wah! _Neal started to think, but Jak just rushed at him, screaming.

Jak charged right for Neal, raising his sword. His attack was painfully obvious, as Neal simply sidestepped it.

_Hm. My scare tactic didn't work. Guess I'll have to take this little shrimp seriously..._ Jak thought.

_Okay. I'll be on the defensive for now, so I can see what his movement is like. Then I'll be able to easily counter him._ Neal thought. Jak began attacking, and Neal just blocked each time. They were constantly moving in a circle. Off in the near distance, a couple of heads were watching from the wall.

"That's new! Neal isn't the one just charging in like an idiot this time!" Midahn said humorously. Sevrin was…on all fours...on the ground. Mirabelle was standing on his back so she could watch. Sevrin was missing out on the match.

"Aww… What's happening? Who's winning?" Sevrin asked, disappointed.

"Calm down… it just started." Mirabelle said.

"Hey, I want to watch the tournament too, you know…" Sevrin complained.

"And you can. I couldn't hold myself up on this wall for very long. I just want to watch Neal's match. I don't care about the others." Mirabelle said, rejecting him completely. Sevrin glanced up to his side, and Midahn glanced down at him. They both shared the same thought. _Women…_ and shuddered.

"Let me at least see the next one if he wins. He has a chance of being in a total of three: The first, the semi finals, and the finals." Sevrin informed them.

"Fine." Mirabelle replied.

After a couple of minutes, Neal felt comfortable and confident enough to begin turning the match around. He predicted the next move Jax was about to make, a downward slash, and knocked the blade to the side, forcing an opening on Jax. Neal began to start dishing out stronger attacks at this opportunity, forcing Jax to back a little bit.

_What the… this kid is strong! Too strong! _Jax thought, becoming more serious and worried. He began to sweat. Neal was working him like a dog now. Jax was struggling to defend himself. Neal's solid, swift attacks knocked him back a step each time. Neal was pushing him closer and closer toward the edge of the ring.

"What's going on? The crowd is getting louder!" Sevrin said. He hated being out of the loop right now.

"Neal is winning!" Mirabelle said cheerfully. "I wouldn't expect any less. That taller boy is awful…"

"Yeah, he's such a chump!" Midahn added.

_Dammit… dammit... dammit!_ Jax thought. _How is he this powerful?!_

Neal dealt the final blow, a heavy side slash. Jax blocked it, but he was sent flying back a few feet. He fell backwards, landing outside of the ring.

"And the winner of this match is… Newcomer Neal! What a turn of events! The younger and smaller contestant has bested the tallest one!" The announcer said.

"Sweet. Now get off." Sevrin said a little sourly. Mirabelle jumped off from his back. She was smiling.

"Don't worry, you get to see the next one!" She said sweetly, but sarcastically at the same time, and skipped away. Sevrin and Midahn glanced at each other.

"Women…" They both groaned at the same time. Back at the colosseum, as Neal walked away from the arena, he caught Tarin's eye watching from the side. For that brief moment, they looked at each other but then instantly looked away.

_Heh. Braggart's probably worried he has some competition this year._ Neal thought triumphantly. Jax stomped off, kicking the ground along the way. Right before Neal left the center of the arena, he heard a woman say to Jax, "Oh there's always next year, honey!" Neal laughed.

During the beginning of the next match, Neal sat down to watch. He studied the opponents moves a bit, but he didn't learn much, since their skill levels were the equivalent of Jax or lower. What he was really looking forward to was Tarin's first match. Tarin was the only interesting one out of the bunch to him. Seeing his skills beforehand would greatly benefit, as Tarin had most likely watched Neal's first match.

The two matches before Tarin's were dragging on. Both reached the time limit, which was twenty long minutes, so during that time Neal hung out with Mirabelle, Midahn, and Sevrin. He convinced the guard that they met earlier that day to get seats for his three friends.

After about an hour, Tarin's match was finally about to begin. Neal told Sevrin about Tarin, so they both paid close attention to him during his match.

"He does look pretty tough." Sevrin noticed. "But his face doesn't tell me much."

"I know! He just has this dull, look of nothingness always." Neal noted. "I guess that's his way of staying mysterious or something. Not revealing much I guess…"

"That's acutally a pretty good strategy in a tournament like this... Now let's see what this guy can really do. He can't hide these strategies forever…" Sevrin said as the match was about to start.

Tarin and the other contestant stepped up to the arena. Tarin was completely calm, unlike the other one. He was fuming...

"Now _here_ looks like an exciting match! It's the champion from last year's amateur tournament, Tarin, who has earned the title, Tarin the Great Swordsman, folks! Let's see how he fares against last year's runner up, Falk!" The announcer said.

"I'm going to beat you this time, Tarin! Be glad we're facing off in the first round! You won't have to come back to this tournament ever again!" Falk raged.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer said. Neither boys moved. After a few moments of nothing happening, Falk smiled.

"Hah! You were expecting me to rush at you like a fool, right?!" Falk said. "Well it ain't gonna happen! This year, _you_ make the first move!" He said, pointing at Tarin.

"...Very well." Tarin said. It was the first time Neal heard him actually speak. Tarin dashed at Falk with lightning speed. He twirled his blade around Falk's, disarming him instantly. Surprised, and completely caught off guard, Falk tried to reach for his blade, but Tarin's was already at his throat. Falk couldn't even believe how fast he was defeated. It was almost in the blink of an eye.

The announcer and crowd had the same reaction as Falk. "Uh… Tarin the Swordsman has defeated Falk again! With only one move! Can you even believe it?!" The crowd roared.

Falk was in such a state of surprise and disbelief that he quickly and quietly exited the arena, with the look of shock still on his face the whole time. In the crowd, Neal and his friends' mouths were agape.

"Woah! That guy _is_ strong! He annihilated that guy so fast I could hardly even see it happen!" Neal exclaimed.

"If you make it to the final round, you'll probably be up against _him_." Sevrin said. "Look's like you'll need quick reaction in order to stand a chance…"

"Damn. _You're _the one who has quick reactions…" Neal said. "Heh. This is exciting! Something to look forward to!" His fists were trembling.

"And now we will move on to the semi finals of the annual Amateur Swordsmanship Tournament! The first match will be Donstan versus Newcomer Neal!" The crowd cheered for the beginning of the semi finals.

"Good luck Neal!" Mirabelle said. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about me! I'm gonna win for sure!" He said, then ran off.

"Hey, that's that Neal kid, huh." Someone said a few rows back from Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn. "Where did they say he was from again?"

"That village up in the western valley, Alryne. Haven't you heard of it? That area is quite secluded nowadays, but many legends were said to be born there." Another replied. The two old men shared a laugh.

"Yeah, if that kid down there is from Alryne, then he must have a fighting spirit stronger than anyone I've ever seen." The first man said.

Mirabelle looked at Sevrin. He nodded proudly.

"Wow, Sev. I didn't know you and Neal's village was so great…" She said.

"We're truly known for our determination and never giving up. That's really where our strength lies." He replied proudly. Midahn laughed.

"It sounds so funny when you say that, Sev! You're a ninja! You and Neal are completely different people!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's true. It really is odd how I became a part of that village, and befriending Neal." He said.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer stated.

"Oh here we go!" Mirabelle said, leaning forward.

Donstan, Neal's opponent, was a bit older than him, but they were roughly the same size. Since Neal didn't watch Donstan's first match, he didn't really know how he fought. But he didn't care, since Donstan took the whole twenty minutes to win his first match by default.

Donstan began to approach Neal cautiously. But he looked nervous. Neal was slightly confused by this, as he didn't even make a move yet. Suddenly, Donstan spun around and swung his sword at Neal's head.

"Woah there!" Neal said, as he leaned his head back, barely dodging the attack. "Trying to be tricky, huh? That won't work on me!"

Neal knew how to deal with targets trying to confuse him or trick him. Usually, the ones who try to trick someone usually approach them first, to mess with their mind. To counter this, Neal decided to completely throw everything he had at him before he could even think. He began a barrage of slashes, not even giving Donstan a chance at all to come up with a plan to trick Neal. Donstan didn't know what to do at this point, as he usually won his battles by confusing his opponent with his odd attacks. While he was struggling to think, Neal ended it by smashing his blade against Donstan's, sending it flying out of the arena ground. The crowd cheered and roared at Neal's second victory, achieved by his strength.

"Wow! Their furious clash of blades sent sparks flying! Newcomer Neal has utterly defeated Donstan! He overcame Donstan's confusing tactics very quickly, putting him in place for the finals!" The announcer said. Neal began to make his way back to stands. But at the edge of the arena stood Tarin.

"Uh… hi?" Neal said. Tarin was just standing there in front of him, staring.

"You… you're pretty good." Tarin said.

"Thanks… man. You crushed that other guy pretty quickly though." Neal replied, scratching his head.

"I look forward to facing you in the finals…" Tarin said, and started walking away. Neal looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah, if you make it there!" He called out to him. "Hah! Joking. I _know_ you will." He made his way back up to his friends, being congratulated and cheered on along the way up the stands.

"Nice match! So what did that Tarin guy say to you?" Sevrin asked, burning to know.

"He was looking at me strangely, and said I was pretty good, and looks forward to face me in the finals." Neal told him.

"Huh. What a strange guy. Is that his way of small talk or something?" Sevrin said, and laughed a little. "Maybe he lives for this stuff."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Neal replied. "It's so much _fun_!"

"Hey, Newcomer Neal!" Someone said from the stands a few rows back. Neal waved at the guy.

"Whatcha gonna do with the prize money?" The fan asked, believing Neal was going to win.

"Huh? What prize money?" Neal asked, becoming excited.

"Dontcha know? The amateur division champion wins ten thousand gil!" He said. Neal's jaw dropped, along with his friends.

"Eh…? Ten… _thousand_?" Neal said dreamily.

"I could do so much shopping with that kind of money…" Mirabelle said, sounding even more dreamy. Sevrin and Midahn laughed. Neal turned around and looked at her weirdly for such a ridiculous idea. Mirabelle grew angry from their reactions, and turned away. Midahn and Sevrin glanced at each other nervously. _Women…_ They thought simultaneously.

Tarin's next match had begun. Everyone turned around to watch the last semi final match. Tarin was up against what looked like another average sword fighter who got lucky in his first match. He breezed right through the match, disarming the kid just like with Falk.

"And the winner is Tarin the Swordsman with another disarm! You know what this means, folks! It's time for for the final match of the Amateur Swordsmanship Tournament of Amur after a short break!" The announcer shouted to hype up the crowd. It responded with a mighty roar. Amur's favorite and famous form of entertainment was definitely sword fighting.

"Alright Neal." Sevrin said, becoming serious. "Remember what you need for this last match. Quick reaction time. Stay calm and completely focused throughout this match. Well, you should _always_ be calm and focused during every battle, but especially for this sport."

"Right. Calm and focused. Quick reaction." Neal repeated. He used the few minutes of intermission to relax his mind and body. He didn't want to get too worked up. Soon enough, it was time. The announcer called for both finalists. Neal began to descend the stands.

"Go get 'em Neal!" Midahn cheered.

"You can do it man!" Sevrin encouraged him.

"Do your best, Neal!" Mirabelle shouted over the crowd. He made his way over to the center arena inside the the outdoor coliseum. There, Tarin was calmly waiting.

"Finally. I've been waiting for this moment ever since the tournament began." Tarin said.

"Me too." Neal replied. They both crossed swords, acknowledging their readiness. The referee prepared to raise up his sword to begin the match. They were just waiting for the announcer to begin this long awaited match.

"And now… let the final match… begin!" The announcer said after much anticipation. The referee shot his sword into the air, and Tarin immediately began the match with a fury of attacks. Neal was on his guard though, so he was defending well. The crowd was roaring almost as loud as the final match of the real tournament. The excitement from this match was echoing all throughout the grand coliseum.

_His attacks are quick, but not entirely strong, but his technique is good. I have to be careful with this guy… _Neal thought frantically as he blocked Tarin's intense rush. Neal spun around quickly and retaliated against Tarin's blows, switching to the offensive. He had been pushed back a few steps. But before long, Tarin countered Neal's attack, sending him going backward again.

"Ooh… I don't know who's doing better!" Mirabelle said, on the edge of her seat.

A couple more minutes into the match, and it was going nowhere. Although Tarin was more on the offensive throughout the first few minutes of the match, which looks better to the judges if it would come to the time limit. Each time, no matter how many times Neal tried to overpower him, Tarin would just maneuver his blade to knock Neal off balance.

_Tch! His technique is so good! He's way out of the other guys' leagues…_ Neal thought. He was sweating a lot. Tarin looked completely calm though. _Well, I'm starting to catch on to his speed, and can kinda expect when he counters me, so I have to try something different right when he's about to counter me!_ He was waiting for the opportunity to execute his plan. Tarin was about to counter Neal's strong attack like usual, so Neal spun around this time, trying to fake him out.

"No you don't!" Tarin said, and blocked Neal's trick attack with ease, as if expecting it. He knocked Neal back close to the edge of the arena. The crowd started cheering louder. The match could end at any moments notice.

"Ack!" Neal gritted his teeth. He was barely blocking and dodging Tarin's attacks now. He had to think fast, and decided that the only way out of this situation was to go underneath. He waited for the perfect moment, after Tarin swiped upward with his blade, to swiftly barrel roll underneath him. Seizing this opportunity, Neal turned around to go all out offensive to push Tarin outside the arena. The sudden turn change of atmosphere put the crowd on edge. There was so much suspense teetering at the edge of the battleground.

_This is it! One strong frontal slash will send this guy packing!_ Neal thought, eyes wide as he brought his sword down as hard as he could. But, Tarin reacted quickly to it, and sidestepped. As he did this, he angled his blade downward to push Neal's blade even farther than anticipated, causing him to lose his balance and fall out of bounds. The crowd roared with excitement from yet another change of atmosphere. It was the best match out of the night.

"Oh no!" People who were cheering for Neal said when he lost.

"So close!" Others said. Supporters of Tarin wildly cheered with victory.

"That Tarin guy was just too good…" Sevrin said, shaking his head. The other two sighed and hung their heads.

"Augh! Dammit!" Neal said. He got back up and shook away the dirt. Then he turned around toward Tarin.

"Hey, that was quite a match! You're pretty damn good at this." Neal said. Everyone in the crowd was glad he was being a good sport, unlike the other contestants. "You practice a lot, huh?"

Tarin nodded. "It's a family thing. I've been a swordsman since I was little. But uou usually use a two-handed sword, right?"

Neal raised his eyebrows. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I could tell by the way you hold the sword." Tarin replied.

_Damn… he's outta my league._ Neal thought.

"Come back here in three years." Tarin said. "Then we'd be old enough to compete in the real Swordsmanship Tournament. I want to compete you again, Neal."

Neal smiled. "You bet!" He raised his hand up, and they bumped fists. The crowd roared.

"Incredible! What a fiery match! Tarin the Swordsman is triumphant again! But what promise we've seen from Newcomer Neal tonight! He sure is quite talented as well!" The announcer said.

A few minutes later, Neal rejoined his friends.

"That was an intense match, Neal!" Midahn said.

"You bet it was! That guy was _way_ better than those chumps I had to face first." Neal replied. They both laughed.

"Oh well. I think second place is good enough for me, since I didn't even know how to use a one-handed sword before today!" Neal said. "But no ten thousand gil for us this time…"

"Newcomer Neal! Newcomer Neal!" The announcer had caught up to them. "That was an incredible match! But before you go back to get your big sword, please let me give you this! For achieving runner up of this year's Amateur Tournament, you've earned the second place prize of six thousand gil!" He said cheerfully, and handed him the money.

"Wow! Thanks! This tournament was a lot of fun!" Neal said, seeing him off. He reclaimed his poison blade from the applicant booth. Neal and others now found themselves standing outside of the coliseum.

"Hey, what should we do now? Get a room at the inn?" Midahn asked them.

"It's not too late in the night yet. How about we have some fun!" Neal said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! We jump ahead six months. The Warriors have been training hard. They wander into the stony town of Amur, where Neal takes interest in a sword fighting tournament, but has to weild a sword he's not accustomed to! There we meet Tarin, the young sword prodigy, who defeats Neal. But he challenges him again for the real tournament in three years. Will the outcome remain the same?! Next up: The last two chapters of this section will be a two part series. This will be the final story of the Warriors' youth. Then we jump ahead... three years!? The story is only beginning! Hell awaits them in their strenuous journey ahead to stop Samael. Battles, romantic struggles and difficult choices lie ahead!


	20. A Gaze into Fate!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen - A Gaze into Fate!<strong>

"Wha… what happened to the Wind Crystal? It was just here!" A panicked man screamed. The others nearby looked at him strangely.

"Are you alright? You're sweating like crazy. And it's right there…" They told him. The man shook his head, and turned toward the shrine where the Wind Crystal lied. It was there, shining a brilliant white light.

_I couldn't have been imagining things… _The man screamed in his mind. _Something is wrong… I feel so… uneasy…! _

The man, along with the others with him, were watching over the Crystal of Wind, like they usually do. This night, however, the slightest feeling of unease arose in his mind, just minutes after entering the temple. It was so subtle that he couldn't even tell at first, but it began to grow with every passing minute, despite nothing going on inside the temple. Someone… or something… from the shadows was playing mind tricks with him.

An hour had passed. It felt much longer for him though. He didn't want to make the others paranoid for what could be no reason at all, but the tension and fear was rising more and more rapidly now. He felt as if he was quietly going insane with no explanation whatsoever.

Silently, deep within the darkness of the Wind Crystal Temple, Samael watched with maniacal glee, as he mentally tortured one of the guardians of the Crystal. Previously, he would not waste time, and quickly kill the people in his way and snatch the Crystals. But after successfully obtaining the Water Crystal and failing to take the Earth Crystal, he wanted to take his time. He also learned to be quiet with it as well. The only reason he couldn't take it was because of his slaughtering at the Water Temple. That caused a lot of panic, which tightened the security for other Temples, such as the one he's in right now. Samael could tell that there were many more guardians than usual. There were eyes everywhere. But from the shadows where he was, he could go undetected while using his Illusion Magic to manipulate the poor man before him. Samael knew he couldn't pull this off without anyone knowing eventually, but doing so quietly was better than causing a scene. He had spent the last months planning; devising his strategies and what he would do when he would finally get his hands on all of the Crystals. He feared completing this task blindly, or rushing through the process by taking the Crystals as fast as he could and not knowing what to do next.

"Hey, Meruem. What's wrong with you? You look scared out of your mind." One of the other guardians said. Others turned toward him. He snapped out of his frantic trance.

"I-I don't know… really. I feel… cold inside… so cold." Meruem replied shakily. He was trembling all over.

"Are you ill? You should have told us beforehand to get good rest tonight…" One said.

"I… I…" Meruem couldn't explain it. Even though everything and everyone was calm and quiet around him, he was feeling like thousands of needles were inching closer and closer, to puncture him at any moment.

_Now… time to switch things up… _Samael thought.

Neal and the others were making their way through busy streets in a town called Saronia, in the East. Here, civilization was more populated, but by mostly normal people, incapable of magic. They were in the countryside, where during the spring and summer, was breezy and cloudy. It was a very temperate region. There was countryside all around it, contrary to how huge crowded the town is. People work for a living, like everyone else does, but that about sums it up. Throughout all of their travels, this is the first place where Neal and his friends would be considered strange. Throughout their stay in Saronia, the Warriors acted casual, doing nothing to draw any attention to themselves. They couldn't do much in public anyways, due to how busy the streets were. There was hardly any breathing room as they made their way across the main street.

"Wow… so this is what its like East, huh." Neal said, looking around at all of the buildings and people.

"Well, this is how the weather usually is year round around here, but Saronia is different." Mirabelle said.

"Whaddya mean?" Neal asked her.

"This is the most populated town in the whole East. Every other town here is more rural and… serene…" She said dreamily, with sparkles in her eyes.

"So you like the countryside, huh?" Neal said. Then he looked up in the sky. "I'd say I do too…"

"I like the hillsides a lot!" Midahn chimed in. Then they turned toward Sevrin, who'd hardly said anything since they arrived. "What about you, Sev?"

He thought about it for a little while. "Hmm… I'd like to live… secluded… in a forest." He said blandly.

"Really?" Neal asked sarcastically. "You don't like this blue sky?" He waved his hand above to the blue sky, lightened up by the high noon sun. "You don't like when it's cloudy out sometimes, covering up the sun when it's hot outside? You don't like open, grassy fields, or big bodies of water?" He was beginning to sound wistful himself. He was a nature lover from birth.

"Nah. Not really." Sevrin replied, waving him off. "That's nice and all, but I like to be surrounded by a thick forest, making myself invisible from above. It's an advantage over an enemy, you know."

Neal rolled his eyes. "It's not always about enemies, man. I'm talking about the _good_ side of life, where ya don't have to worry about all of that crap."

"Hey, don't start talking about something like that. Soon enough, you'll start thinking about it more and more, and then get carried away…" He said, sounding a little dismal. Neal sighed, completely understanding what he meant.

"Heh. I don't think I'll get led astray anytime soon." He said.

"Anyways, what are we going to do now?" Mirabelle asked.

"Uh… good question…" Neal said, thinking for a bit before shrugging and turning around.

"Well, that doesn't help." She said.

"Things have been quiet for a while now. _A while_." Sevrin said. He was raising suspicions lately, recalling the incident way back when they infiltrated Elstonia to discover that their leader was planning to find the Earth Crystal hidden deep within the rock for no good. That was when they've seen Samael last, their primary target. That, and their battle against Laguna, was their latest encounter with true enemies; over six _months_ ago. Everywhere they've been throughout their journey since then they've been looking for leads or clues as to where Samael went. They've had no luck. They've even contacted the Temple of the Wind Crystal. They reported nothing unusual lately, besides having tightened their security since catching wind of the attackings of other Crystals.

"Hey check this out… A fortune teller!" Neal said, noticing a sign above the door on one of the many buildings on the main street.

"They're all fake, Neal…" Sevrin said. "Its just a con for gil. They act like they know what's going to happen in one's future, and just tell them that they have a good job and family, or something like that. Or that they become rich; something to make them feel good about themselves."

"To hell with all that. Let's just do it for fun! Who cares if it's real or not?" Neal said as he took off for the fortune teller. Sevrin sighed and began to follow.

When Neal entered the small shop, he noticed many odd trinkets and small hand-crafted objects for sale everywhere. The room was dimly lit, giving it a shady but exciting atmosphere.

"Welcome…" A woman behind the counter said slowly. She was dressed in all kinds of colorful silks.

"Wow. This place is neat!" Neal commented, looking around all over the shop.

"Thank you, darling…" She said enchantingly. The other three walked in, and began to look all around like Neal was. "Feel free to look around." Sevrin saw crystal balls, interesting clothing, hand made bracelets and necklaces. He rolled his eyes, seeing through the gimmick.

"Do ya tell fortunes?" Neal asked. She smiled.

"Why, of course. Would the four youth like to "seen" by the foreseer?" She asked them.

"Eh?" Neal asked, completely baffled.

"Yes!" Mirabelle said, leaning forward. She was excited.

"Wonderful. Please follow me, then." The woman said, and began walking them toward a side door. They followed her into the even darker room, where they were told to sit around a circular table with white cloth over it. A crystal ball on the center of the table.

Sevrin rolled his eyes again. _This is so lame and fake... _

"Oh shut it, Sev. It's something fun to try out." Mirabelle said, as if reading his mind. The woman had left the room, telling them to wait for the fortuneteller, or the 'foreseer', as she called it.

"Ha! I don't know how this thing would know our _futures!"_ Neal said, peering closely at the glass orb.

"Because it _doesn't_." Sevrin said. "If fortune tellers were real, then it would be their psychic powers that would determine them, not this stupid ball."

"Aw, cheer up, Sev! It won't take that long. Besides, this is really _cool!"_ Midahn said, shuttering with anticipation.

"My my. We have _four_ guests for this telling! This might be tricky…" An old man said as he entered the room.

"Hello!" Midahn said, waving excitedly. Neal and Mirabelle smiled.

"Hello young men, and young lady." The man greeted warmly back. "Are we going to be taking a look into the forthcoming today?" They all nodded.

"Okay. Just to make sure, you're aware of the price for a telling, on the sign by the front?" He asked them. They nodded again.

"Excellent!" He replied. But then he looked more closely at the Warriors. "Hmm… something tells me that you four are close friends, and travel together a lot. Am I correct?"

"Yeah!" Neal replied. "We've been to lots of places together!"

"I can feel bright, shimmering auras about you as well… Very strong physical and mental fortitudes… You must have been through many battles too." The old man said.

"You're pretty good!" Neal said. He looked at Sevrin.

"You probably know about these kinds of places…" He said. Sevrin didn't say anything, to not be rude.

"Well, let me tell you. I can actually tell you something useful about your near future, through the art of clairvoyance." The man said, with a more serious look on his face.

"Huh?" Neal said, confused at his sudden change in tone.

"Something is different about you children. Your auras are powerful, more powerful than any I've ever seen. I can feel them brimming with energy from standing over here…" He said, sounding amazed and excited.

"Is this part of the telling anymore?" Sevrin asked. He waved that off.

"Forget about that. I'm aware now of what kind of scenario this is. You all must have come here for a reason." He said. Neal scratched his head, and turned toward the others.

"Yeah… you… caught us!" Neal said, trying not to laugh. He didn't really understand where this old man was going on about, but he knew they _definitely_ didn't come expecting him to say this.

"Now, like I said before, I possess the ability of clairvoyance. Not even my employee knows this." The man said, referencing the lady by the counter. "I can tell you a _real_ fortune. I came to this feeling that I have to tell your fortunes when I walked into this room."

"You're not trying to pull one on us, are you?" Sevrin said, raising suspicions.

"No. Let me show you my power, so you'll understand what I mean. I can also see events of one's past by reading their aura. Allow me to tell you yours." The man replied.

"Hm. Alright." Sevrin said. The man placed his hand close to the center of Sevrin's chest, where the center of one's aura is. He closed his eyes, and began to focus on Sevrin's aura. In his mind, he saw the silhouette of Sevrin's body. He focused on the center point until he could visualize the aura glowing around the body.

"Hmm… your aura is strong, and sharp. But this sharpness was achieved through caution. You've always been cautious and suspicious of everyone, and everything around you. I see it has been through lots of hard work. You've trained your body and mind to surpass its limits for most of your life. I also see… pain. You've failed to become one with your people… which led to all of this training-"

"Stop. I understand now. All of that was correct." Sevrin said. The man opened his eyes, and nodded.

"Just by glancing at your auras, my instinct tells me I must aid you. You all have a mission… a goal… that you have been working so hard for to accomplish. Am I correct?"

"You bet you are." Neal said, getting serious. He began thinking about Samael, the man from _his_ village, who is stealing the sacred Crystals for his own evil doing. The idea of it just sickens him.

"This vision will cost a bit more than what we usually charge, but I believe it will be crucial to your actions to come." The man said.

"Wha… uh… how much are we talkin' here?" Neal asked.

"This type of telling will be around three thousand gil." The man said. Everyone's eyes, especially Neal's grew wide, and their mouths opened.

"That's…! Well what about your _instinct_ to want to help us when you first saw us?!" Neal asked him in disbelief.

"Well, unfortunately, we're still a business…" The man said. Sevrin gritted his teeth.

_Tch! The nerve! Although he seems to know what he's talking about… But he has a point. Damn. That's almost all of the remaining gil we have from Neal's prize money. I'm sure Neal's aware of that as well… _Sevrin thought, and looked over at Neal. He still looked completely shocked and disappointed. He was planning on ways to _spend_ that remaining gil.

"Alright, we'll do it." Neal said after a few moments. Sevrin gave him a look saying no, and the old man noticed their mixed opinions. Neal turned back to the old man.

"Give us a minute to talk things over, before we decide then." Neal said. The old man nodded, and stepped away.

"Take your time." He said.

"Alright guys. This guy seems to know his stuff. He wouldn't say stuff like that to some ordinary group of people waltzing in here, right?" Neal said, when they were alone.

"Yeah, that's true…" Mirabelle said, but she was still worried. "Neal, that's practically the rest of our gil. How will we afford food and supplies to continue on once we leave town?"

Neal looked down, perplexed and deep in thought. "Hmm… I say…we... get our fortune told."

"How will we continue on, then?" Sevrin asked. "The gil we have now can last us for weeks if we spend it wisely."

"You've got a point there…" Neal said, still thinking hard. "We can get food and water easily, by hunting and purifying water from a source… but just hunting wild animals wouldn't really sustain us too well… and we do need to buy some more supplies…Maybe while we're here, then… we can find some work to earn some gil? This is a town known for its work… isn't it?" He asked them.

"Well, yeah… but what work would we do?" Mirabelle asked.

"Let's find jobs after this!" Neal said. "Just for a little while to earn enough gil to sustain the next few weeks!"

"Alright. Maybe this fortune-teller will give us info on the Crystals or Samael." Sevrin said. Neal nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. He said he felt an instinct to use his clairvoyance on us, so maybe he really means business." Neal nodded. They agreed to get their fortune told to them, and gave the old man their remaining gil.

"Now then, let us surround the table. I will use clairvoyance to reflect what I see into the ball, allowing you to see a future event. Are you ready?" He asked. They nodded. He began to focus his mind, and used his true power that sat unused in his body for a long time. The crystal ball began to shimmer with light, to the Warriors' amazement. A hazy scene appeared before them.

Four silhouettes what looked to be spying on a group of other figures, who are surrounding a white light in a dark place. Something stirs up the group, causing the spies to be spotted, and the silhouettes attempt to escape. The area they are in seems to be a cave. The group of four split in half, as they are forced to go separate ways due to a very narrow fork in their path. One of the group of two are make it halfway before stopping. They seem to be in a dilemma.

The clairvoyance ended. The light inside the ball faded. The man lowered his hands.

"That is what I see. Can you make anything of it?" The man asked them. The Warriors were picturing the scene in their minds.

"Uh… another cave…" Neal grumbled. "I think I'll pass on the caves…"

"There were four people in the first group. That probably was us." Sevrin said. "It looked like we were approaching another group, who were looking at a white light. Could that be a Crystal?"

"That's a possibility." Mirabelle said. She turned toward the fortune-teller. "Say, are there any temples or shrines around here?"

"Well, there is the unknown temple a little ways to the east of here. But nobody really knows much about it. It might not be much of significance." He replied.

"That's our first lead then." Neal nodded. "If this is going to take place in the _near_ future, then that means a Crystal is probably in danger. And you know what that means."

"Samael could finally be stepping out of the shadows." Sevrin said. They thanked the fortune-teller and left the small shop.

"Okay! Time to find some work to do!" Neal said. He began looking around to find something that would catch his eye.

"I don't think we'll have much luck finding a place that would need all four of us right now…" Mirabelle said.

"Who said we have to go to the same place?" Neal replied. "Let's split up and look around. How about… we meet _there_ in a couple of hours." He pointed to a bench by a large street light.

"Sounds good to me." Sevrin said, and began walking off.

"Okay! Betcha I can find one before _you _do!" Midahn said, and raced off in a different direction. Mirabelle looked back and forth between them leaving, becoming nervous. Neal began to take a step away too.

"W-wait! We're just leaving right now?!" She said.

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Neal asked her.

"You guys can't just leave me alone all by myself in a big city like this!" She said. Neal stopped.

"Hmm… that's true… Alright then! We'll find some work together!" Neal said, turning around. Mirabelle's eyes were wide.

"I can't believe you would have just walked off like that if I didn't say anything… Jeez… I'm a girl, you know. Being alone is dangerous…" She said, as they began walking down the busy street.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just excited to find something to do." Neal said. Then he pounded his fist into his other hand. "Let's see if anyone needs help dealing with some trouble!"

"No way! We're not going to get _paid_ to beat people up! Are you crazy?" She said.

"Aww, come on, Mira! It could be fun, ya know!" He said.

"Maybe for you, _brawn_ for brains!" She said. Then she smiled. "Let's find a shop that needs help. Ooh! How about a boutique! I'd be an excellent fashion advisor!" Her eyes gleamed.

"Gross! No way! You wouldn't see me in one of those for a thousand years!" Neal replied.

"We're finding a boutique. Let's go." Mirabelle decided, grabbing Neal's arm and taking the lead.

"Hey hey! I said no way!" He protested, but she was dragging him along. Neal sighed. _Women…._

Mirabelle gasped, as after an hour of walking around, they came across a designer clothing shop. Her eyes sparkled. Neal looked horrified. But then he relaxed.

_There's no way a fancy place like this would hire us. They'd probably want professionals, not just random kids like us! _He thought, at ease.

They walked inside. Immediately upon entering, they heard a woman yelling at a man who was backed against a wall.

"This is _absurd!_ Why would they opt out just before the agency comes?!" The woman screamed. The man was sweating and raising his hands in protest.

"I-I don't know, boss! We just received this letter today! The models said in the letter that they've found a better agency!" He said, sounding terrified. The woman's eyes were wide open in frustration.

In her mind, Mirabelle's hopes were high. _Is this fate?!_ She thought excitedly. Neal was slumped over. _Ugh… Is this fate? _He thought disdainfully.

"Give me that!" She snatched the piece of paper from his hand, and began quickly reading through it. She started trembling with anger, and ripped the letter to pieces.

"Ugh! What _brats_! Now we can't take part in this month's catalog! Sales will _plunder_!" She said, stomping the floor. "How can we find a young male and female model by tonight?!" She asked the employee angrily. He was trembling, thinking in vain to find an answer to satisfy his boss. Then he noticed Neal and Mirabelle standing by the door. The boss slowly turned her head toward them.

Neal froze. He knew what was about to happen. He had to get out of there, and fast! He immediately turned around, ready to bolt out of the door, but Mirabelle grabbed his arm with vice grip, without even turning around.

_No! No! No! _He screamed in his head.

"Hello, young man, young lady." The woman said, now completely calm. Neal gritted his teeth.

"Hi." Mirabelle replied, gripping Neal's arm harder, as he was trying to subtly force his way out.

"I'm sure you've just seen our situation." She said. Mirabelle nodded. Neal remained frozen, turned around facing the door. "We happen to require two young models for this months photoshoot."

"And we happen to be looking for some work." Mirabelle said. She pulled Neal around so he was facing them as well. He scratched his head, and looked away.

"You two are _perfect_!" The woman said after seeing both of their faces. "We'll hire you! Come come, this way." She said excitedly, ushering them to come inside. "I'll need to check your sizes and plan accordingly. You seem close to the original two model's sizes, so that won't be a problem…"

Mirabelle started walking inside, but Neal stood his ground. She turned around, and gave him a look he'd never forget. She yanked his hand inside, and he reluctantly followed.

The boss began checking their sizes, and jotting down notes and piecing together outfits for the photoshoot that would take place later that day, much to Mirabelle's content, and Neal's discontent. She told them to get cleaned up and meet her back in the boutique in a few hours. They left the boutique, and Mirabelle started skipping away gleefully.

"Hey, slow down, will ya? Or just let go of my hand…" Neal said.

"I can't help it! This is _soo _exciting! We need to hurry back to the Inn and get ready!" She said. They paid for a room in the Inn so Neal could drop off his sword and armor after they left the fortune-tellers with the little gil they had left after shelling it all out to the old man.

"Let's meet back with Sev and Midahn first." Neal told her. "They might be waiting."

"Okay! But let's make it quick!" She said happily. He groaned.

They found Sevrin sitting on the bench that Neal pointed to a few hours ago.

"Hey. Did you guys find anything?" He asked. Neal looked down shamefully, while Mirabelle nodded cheerfully.

"Neal and I are going to be _models_ for a boutique!" She said. Sevrin turned toward Neal, not believing what he heard. Neal was still looking down, slightly shaking his head. Sevrin began laughing.

"Ha! No way! _Neal_ is too?! That's hilarious!" He bellowed. Neal balled his hand into fists.

"It was the perfect opportunity!" Mirabelle said. She looked over past Sevrin's shoulder. "Where's Midahn?"

"Oh. Midahn already found a job to do. He was asked to start right away, actually." Sevrin replied.

"What's he doing?" She asked curiously.

"There is a street performer making intricate figurines out of glass, or something like that." Sevrin said. It needs to be molten hot, so he can mold the glass into shape while it rapidly cools. Midahn's fueling his little setup with his fire magic, and the man agreed to split the profit with him."

"Wow, that sounds incredible!" Mirabelle said, impressed. "And what about you?"

"Me? I'm going to be a delivery man for a restaurant." He said proudly. "I'm just waiting until later, when people will start ordering dinners. They needed some extra help, and wanted someone quick to deliver hot meals to people's homes. Whaddya think?" He asked.

"That fits you perfectly! Just like our job!" She said.

"Just _not_ like our job…" Neal complained. They parted ways again, and Neal and Mirabelle prepared for their shoot. When they returned to the boutique, a photographer showed up. More people were there too. They dressed and changed Neal's and Mirabelle's outfits after the photographer snapped a few pictures. Neal hated it, but he managed to make it through the shoot. Each time they changed outfits, they would look at each other and laugh, as they know that what they're wearing isn't their style at all, and they look ridiculous. Overall, the Warriors managed to earn good money in preparation to continue their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! The Warriors have entered a fortune-teller shop, knowing it was just a scheme for money, but they wanted to do it for fun. But they encountered a man who had actual powers, and he had a gut feeling that he needed to help them out. Perhaps this spells trouble for the near future. Also, he charged them a lot of money for it! They needed money to continue on, and fast! Midahn and Sevrin found good jobs, but Neal was dragged into the least expected: A model?!


	21. Protect, Resolve, and Parting Ways!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty - Protect, Resolve, and Parting Ways!<strong>

"Okay. We've earned some gil for the road. Now it's time to go to that shrine that old man was talking about." Neal said with a serious expression.

"It most likely is the location of one of the Crystals." Sevrin nodded. "Either the Wind or Fire Crystal."

"It's most likely the Wind Crystal." Mirabelle said. "Those people were surrounding a bright white light in the prediction, not a red one."

"I don't know why Samael is deciding to show his face now… It's been a long while since he tried to nab that Earth Crystal." Neal said suspiciously.

"It might not even be him. There were multiple people that we were after in that image, so…" Sevrin reminded them. "There are others who know about them and plan to do evil with them."

"Oh, it's _him_, alright." Neal said, pounding his fist. "I know it. Let's go first thing in the morning." It was dark outside in the active city. Nightlife has just begun. But the Warriors decided to get some rest, and went to their room at the Inn.

Later that night, everyone went to sleep. But Mirabelle opened her eyes. She saw a soft green light flashing every once in a while. She slowly turned her head, and across the room, Neal was sitting upright on his bed, leaning against the wall. His sword was tilted in front of him, and he was squeezing and letting go of the hilt every so often, causing it to illuminate its brilliant green. He was looking down at the hilt, thinking deeply. She noticed that he looked both angry and a bit… disappointed as well. She thought about it for a moment, before realizing that he must be both mad and upset because the man they were after, Samael, was once part of his village. _Neal must be really proud of his village…_ She thought. Samael turning against them like that must be an embarrassment to the village, and shameful.

The next morning, they set out for the Wind Shrine farther east. They reached the building, which was located high up in altitude, atop a hill. There was a heavy breeze, causing everyone's hair to sweep back and forth. They stopped at the entrance.

"Hey. You guys remember what happens in the prediction. We get compromised. So we have to be careful when we go in here. We also get split up. So I think we should choose partners fitting to escape in pairs now, before we go in." Neal said.

"Good idea." Sevrin nodded. He looked at each one of his friends. "I think you and I, Neal, shouldn't be partners."

"Why not?" He asked.

"It looked like we were in a cave, and it started crumbling apart." He told him. Neal sighed.

"Déjà vu…" Neal groaned. "But I see what you're getting at. Both of us should be with either Mira or Midahn, incase any rocks or boulders obstruct our paths out or something like that."

"Exactly. Now how should we do this…?" Sevrin wondered. After a moment of thought, he came up with a plan.

"I'm quick. I'm less likely to get hurt, and so are you, Midahn." Sevrin said. Neal tilted his head.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty fast runner, and I'm smaller than you guys!" Midahn replied.

"Okay. Then we should pair up if things get itchy." Sevrin decided.

"Whatcha tryin' to say?" Neal crossed his arms.

"Hey buddy. You're fast, but you've got that big sword on your back. That slows you down by a lot." Sevrin said. "That, plus you being clumsy in general, puts you more at risk. Mira can heal you or you both if you get injured."

Neal gritted his teeth. He was about to argue, but breathed out all of his steam. "Tch. Point there, I guess…" He turned to Mirabelle. "Hey, partners again, huh." He said, almost sarcastically.

"Hmph. You sound like it's going to be an _errand_ to have to put up with me… Well it's the other way around, Neal." She said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Ouch." Sevrin said, snickering with Midahn. Neal was steaming, and balled his hands into fists.

"Whatever! I'm not so agile, alright?! I'm just a fighter, jeez…" He snorted. "Let's just go inside. There shouldn't be any problems yet, since we're not in a cave yet. We'll just have to be quiet, in case there are enemies inside."

"Quiet is my specialty." Sevrin said, taking the lead, and entering the shrine. The others quickly followed suit. When they all got inside, they shut the door quietly. The room before them was large, and overgrown. The shrine was old, and the building was cracked and parts were missing. The roof was broken, and beams of sunlight shone through the building. Plants and vines engulfed everything. The Warriors had to climb over broken glass, wood, and floorboard everywhere to continue going deeper inside. But it was quiet still. There were no traces of others, and the broken mess they saw looked very old, so it didn't happen recently.

"Ugh, what a mess…" Neal said, as he stumbled over the dangerous floor. Sometimes, he would almost lose his balance from having to stand on one foot or hop to a specific spot that was safe. The others would catch him and pull him back.

They reached stairs, but didn't descend them yet. Sevrin had stopped, and turned around.

"Wait. If this is the Crystal of Wind, shouldn't the Crystal be located _above_ ground, and not in a cave?" He asked. Neal scratched his head.

"You know, now that ya think about it, that makes _sense._" He looked around the room that took them minutes just to get across. "_This_ room must have been some kind of altar of some sort. And look at that area right there." Neal pointed to an area where thick, cracked marble laid in rubble. "That looks like some kind of pedestal, right? And it's around the center of the room."

"This must have been the actual shrine… It makes sense, being the first room and all…" Mirabelle thought aloud. "The Crystal was most likely right there, on that pedestal. So that means…"

"That it's been taken?!" Neal finished. They hurried down the old wooden staircase, which lead down to darkness. Immediately, they stumbled into large, bat like creatures, which swooped down to attack. They were very aggressive, causing the Warriors to jump back by surprise, making them slow to grab their weapons, sustaining a bit of damage.

"Woah! There are _monsters_ here?! In a Crystal shrine?!" Neal thought, bewildered. They struck the monsters down.

"Well that's a first…" Sevrin admitted as well, puzzled. "Whoever took the Crystal must mean business if they're setting up traps like these…"

When he said that, Neal's eyes widened. "You think this was a trap?" He asked quickly.

"By the looks of it, these monsters didn't inhabit this place. They attacked us so fast that it seemed like it was an ambush or something." Sevrin figured.

"Then that means someone must have set this trap, right?" Neal said. Sevrin nodded.

"I guess so…"

"Then that means whoever set this trap couldn't have gone far, right? These things wouldn't have waited around forever…" Neal said. Sevrin understood what he was saying.

"That group of people we saw must be close then! Let's hurry! We've gotta stop them!" Sevrin said, and they dashed off. Further along the lurid passageway, they encountered more monsters trying to stop them. They quickly cut through them, giving chase to the mysterious group of people who might have the Crystal.

"This is kinda fishy…" Neal said, as they were running. He sounded bothered.

"What is it?" They asked him.

"_Why_ is this place all broken and abandoned?" He questioned. "It's a place where a _Crystal _lies. The other ones we've known about have been heavily guarded by people. This place shouldn't be abandoned and look so old…"

Midahn stopped, and began to sweat. He looked nervous, and wide eyed. The others skidded to a halt.

"What is it?" Mirabelle asked him. They ran back over to him. He slowly looked up at them.

"Shouldn't… be abandoned… Shouldn't… Look so old… What if it… _isn't_?" He stuttered. They were confused. Mirabelle became a bit frightened, seeing Midahn look so concerned.

"Wha-what do m-mean?" She stammered. She began looking around the room frantically.

"Calm down." Neal said. He put his hands on Midahn's shoulders, and leaned in close. "What are you getting at, Midahn?" He asked him tranquilly.

"I-I-Illusion Magic." Midan stammered out. He was quivering. "I-it gets to your head, you know…" He pointed a shaky finger toward his head.

"Are you saying we could be under a spell right now?" Neal asked. "Another trap?" He nodded.

"Damn!" Neal said, and stomped his foot. "We're aware of it now, so it should go away, right?!" He yelled. At that moment, a haze appeared around them, swirling the walls. When it dispersed, they found themselves in a cellar.

"Oh what the-?!" Neal said. They'd been running in circles in one room the entire time. But Midahn was still shaking.

"Don't worry, Midahn. It's over now." Mirabelle said, putting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"No, you d-don't understand. That was some seriously powerful Illusion Magic, to fool us that l-long!" He said. "Whoever did that is…"

"Strong." Neal cut him off. "And a threat." He was serious now. "It has to be Samael." He gritted his teeth.

"Where's the door? I'm still all twisted up from that…" Sevrin said. Neal pointed to it.

"Right there. Let's bust outta here." They walked over to the door, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Oh no! It's locked…" Mirabelle said. Neal just slowly backed up. "You aren't going to… are you? That door looks pretty thick-" She had to watch out as Neal kicked at the door with all his might. He broke right through the hard, wooden door, much to her shock. Neal kicked it again, and the door completely unhinged this time. Through the door, they saw the shrine room again, but it was not broken and decayed like they saw earlier. Instead, it was completely intact. But there were bloodstains everywhere. Mirabelle gasped, covering her mouth with horror. A man started laughing maniacally ahead. Neal instantly pulled out his sword. Samael stepped out from behind a pillar.

"So it was _you_!" Neal said. He pointed his blade at the man in black armor. Samael was holding the Wind Crystal.

"Oh, the joy of just watching you helpless little fools climb and step over _nothing!_" He laughed hysterically again, picturing them as they carefully stepped over what they thought were obstacles and debris, but was actually just nothing. Samael was there the entire time, putting them under his Illusion when they first stepped into the door. They actually passed right by him without even knowing…

"Tch! Dirty tricks is all you've got, huh? Then try taking us on!" He shouted, as he started to lunge for him. But suddenly, Neal froze.

Deep within his consciousness, something awoke. And that something… was Xelmalius. Xelmalius jolted upright. He sensed something peculiar.

_It's… him. That bastard who summoned me. The one I hate more than this wretched light that I'm stuck in. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him… I'm going to kill him._ He decided, and started to force his way into control over Neal's body.

Neal was shaking. He felt himself having to fight at something nagging him from the inside.

"What the hell? I… can't...move!" He struggled, but then went completely limp, slumping his head over. A moment later, he looked back up. But this time, it was Xelmalius.

Samael's eyes grew wide. "It's… you! I know that black aura…" He sounded surprised.

Xelmalius trembled with anger. Originally, Neal was holding his large, two handed blade with both of his hands. Xelmalius pointed the blade at Samael's head with only one.

"You… I'm going to destroy you." Neal said, in a completely different tone. Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn gasped. They knew what was happening.

_Last time, it almost targeted us…_ Sevrin thought, referring to Neal when Xelmalius took control over him before. _We've gotta be careful…_

"Hmph. You know why I trashed you into that baby? Because you weren't as powerful as they said you were. You think you can kill _me_? You've gotten _weaker_ since then, being in that boy's body! The light is slowly killing you!" He said, and laughed hysterically.

"Such… cockiness… from a human! I've thought of a special place in Hell for you when I drag you down there!" Xelmalius screamed with hate, and slashed at Samael with blinding speed. Samael quickly unsheathed his sword, which was blacker than a void, and blocked the attack. They began clashing blades with unseen speed and power. This was _many_ more leagues above what the other Warriors had ever seen. They could only watch, completely dumbfounded.

"What did he mean, when he trashed him… _into_ a baby? Was he talking about Neal?" Sevrin thought, worried about Neal. He, Mirabelle, and Midahn had backed into the corner of the room to avoid the vicious battle in front of them. They knew they were powerless in those circumstances. He also knew what he was seeing right now was impossible feat for a human body.

"So it's true…" Mirabelle said. A tear streamed down from her eye, and she sniffled.

"What?" Sevrin asked hastily.

"There actually _is_ something inside of Neal…" She said.

"So you think so too?" He asked. "I wasn't completely sure… but I had a hunch when we were fighting Laguna. I saw… _it_… then. I just wasn't sure if it was another side of him or not…"

"S-since he said being in Neal's body weakened… _it_," She said, struggling at the word 'it', "Then it must be a… demon." More tears fell. She was too frightened to cry aloud though.

Sevrin's eyes widened. "He must have tried to summon that demon for himself, then. To boost his strength by hosting the demon and harnessing its powers…" He looked scared now, something he doesn't usually show. "But the demon's power wasn't… _enough _for him?! Just how powerful _is_ Samael…?" He shuttered.

"So he snatched Neal away when he was a… baby?" Mirabelle thought. "He had to find a host for the demon before it would cause chaos, like all of them do…" It hurt for them to picture it as they were figuring out what happened to Neal as baby. He was an orphan, like them two, so they realized that taking him away wouldn't alert anyone.

Midahn could only listen to them, as they were figuring it out. He fought back the urge to cry. Neal was so helpless back then; he couldn't have done anything. An evil man had forced a _demon_ into him as just a newborn body…

"We've… we've got to do something!" Midahn screamed. In the flurry of battle, they could see blood fly occasionally. They couldn't tell if it was Samael's or Neal's.

"What can we do? _That_ is beyond our capability!" Sevrin said, pointing at the battle.

"Do you really think so?! You've got to be confident sometimes, Sev! I can't believe what you're saying right now! That's Neal in danger!" Midahn said angrily. Sevrin looked away. He couldn't believe he was being called out for that, especially by Midahn.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. We need to find a way to save Neal and take the Crystal back." He said. "But that could be tough, considering I have no idea what's happening right now…" But then his eyes grew wide. For a second, he saw one of their attacks clearly.

"Wait. If I train my eyes to get used to this, I can probably see their movements!" He said, leaning forward.

"Really? You think you could get a hit on Samael?" Mirabelle asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"No way. That wouldn't do anything. He'd just kill us. I'd say the only thing we could do now is take the Crystal from him. That could cause a slight distraction to Samael, enabling Neal- I mean _it_- to finish him off. It's probably our best bet." He replied.

"Well hurry. I don't think this strain on Neal's body will last much longer…" Mirabelle said, shutting her eyes tightly. Sevrin turned toward the intense battle in front of him, and began concentrating hard to study it. After a few minutes, he could see them much clearer. They were moving so fast though that he had to stop watching and blink a few times. But soon enough, he became accustomed to the level at which they were clashing blades.

_Now, I've just got to wait for the right moment. Samael seems to be able to block everything that it throws at him, but he's on the defensive. Whatever is inside Neal is the one who's on the all out offensive. It's out for blood… But sometimes it breaks through his defense, like right now!_ He was crouched over, ready to leap out and snatch the Crystal, but their speed was too quick. The opportunity was only available for a split second.

_Damn. I have to predict when it happens next, so I can move before it happens, or I'll never catch him off guard…_ Sevrin thought. He critically analyzed Samael's posture, movement, and technique before Xelmalius would temporarily break through his defense and almost land an attack. He discovered that Samael would take a tiny step back right before his block wouldn't work. _Wait for that step… Wait for that step… There it is!_

Sevrin leapt out of their hiding spot behind the pillar at lightning speed. Samael took a step back again, and Xelmalius delivered a powerful strike again, to try to break through. He did, just like Sevrin predicted, and Samael had to actually dodge the next swing. At that exact moment, as he was focused on leaning back to dodge the blade, Sevrin snatched the Crystal right from his grasp.

"What?!" He said, completely distracted now, as it happened quickly. It was just as Sevrin predicted. Xelmalius smiled, and swung down the blade, which cut into Samael's shoulder. His eyes were focused on the Sevrin as he dashed off with the Crystal though, and he winced in pain, forcing himself to have to focus on Xelmalius again.

"I don't have time for you!" Samael said, and began to begin _his _turn to attack. In Neal's body, with the powerful light aura constantly clashing with Xelmalius's darkness, he indeed has weakened. Plus, he was inside the fourteen year old's body, putting him at another disadvantage. Neal wasn't fully matured, so Xelmalius wasn't at his full ability. Samael knew of this, and was using it to his full benefit.

Xelmalius gritted his teeth. _How is this fool so powerful?! Even while not at full strength, I should be able to wipe him out with ease! I need to be careful! I shouldn't have underestimated him!_ He thought in panic. He was staggering backwards, being bombarded by Samael's powerful blows, barely being able to hold himself up. Even with Neal's sword, which was much larger and heavier, didn't stand a chance. Samael found an opening, and sliced at Neal's arm. There was a deep cut across his forearm, the arm that Xelmalius was using to hold the blade, which caused it to fall limply to the side. Xelmalius's eyes grew wide, as Samael lifted his blade up, ready to kill. But just as he was about to attack, a jolt of lightning appeared from where Sevrin first jumped out from, and struck Samael. He felt it sting a lot from the armor he was wearing, causing him to back off.

"Tch! You little _brats_, all of you! I've kept you alive just to be able to toy with you again for my own amusement, but I think I might just kill you all now!" Samael screamed with irritation.

"Let's… see… you… try!" Midahn said, stepping out from behind the thick pillar. He had a deadly serious look on his face, as he wiped away a tear. Samael now faced both Xelmalius and Midahn.

_This is such a waste of time! I can kill them both easily, but it would alert others nearby. Tch! I'll just hex their minds, and slay them quickly. _Samael thought. He raised his open hand, and a small black aura appeared around it.

"I don't think so!" Midahn said. "You won't trick me again with your Sight Alter!"

_Hmph. This child seems knowledgeable of the dark arts. He could prove useful to me. He also has an incredible aura of black magic. He has a lot of potential… _Samael noticed. _In this situation, how do I kill the demon while keeping the mage alive?_

Midahn's heart was beating erratically. Despite standing up to him and actually attacking, he was terrified. Xelmalius was clutching his wounded arm. After a long, silent moment, Samael suddenly turned and ran.

"You won't get away… Heh heh…" Xelmalius said. He started to take off after him, but stopped, and slowly turned toward Midahn, giving him a malicious look. Midahn's skin crawled, and he took a step back.

"You're… next." He said. He was about to follow Samael again, but then Mirabelle stepped out, to join Midahn's side.

"Wait!" She said. Xelmalius gritted his teeth.

"Do you want me to change my mind… and kill you _now_?" He said viciously.

"No, not you! I'm talking to N-Neal." She said, as tears rolled down her eyes. She was shaking badly.

"Neal… I know you're hurt… b-but you've got to be strong! You have to force it out of you!" She said as she was whimpering and sniffling from crying.

"What are you talking about? He can't hear you, fool. I have complete- Ack!" His eyes grew wide.

"I hear her loud and _clear_!" Neal said. It was actually Neal who said it this time. He was fighting for his consciousness. Mirabelle's and Midahn's eyes widened with hope.

"What?! Impossible! How weak have I become being inside of you…?" Xelmalius said, as he fought back. Neal's arms were shaking wildly, as both he and the demon were struggling to grasp hold of his mind. Neal grabbed his head, gritting his teeth.

"Get...out… Get… out… Get… out!" Neal screamed, and shook his body rigorously, to release Xelmalius's cold grip of him. Neal was fighting harder than he had ever before.

_Get out of me, you freak! I've had enough! I don't want you! _Neal screamed in his mind.

_Quit fighting! You're letting that bastard get away! _Xelmalius retaliated. _I know you're after him too, so let me kill him already!_

_No! I'm the one who's going to kill him! I don't need your help!_ Neal fought back. _Argh! You're like a tic! You just won't let go!_

Xelmalius growled with rage. _You don't know what will happen if I do let go!_ _We need to go after him! He's chasing after your friend, you know! He's probably in danger._

_I trust Sev! He won't do anything rash! But I don't trust you!_ Neal said, and used all of his willpower to flush Xelmalius out of his body. A black smoke protruded out of his head, and exited his body.

"Ah! I feel so alive now!" Neal breathed in relief. It was the first time ever that Xelmalius wasn't inside his body. Having it inside of him felt normal, so just being freed just then made his body truly feel whole.

The black smoke quickly zoomed around him, trying to re enter, but Neal kept his guard up, following it wherever it went. Finally, Xelmalius had to give up.

_Hmph… You better hurry and kill Samael then, kid… You have no idea what'll happen if I'm in this form for too long… You'll be seeing me again soon enough…_ He laughed as he disappeared.

"Neal!" Mirabelle shouted, running over to him. Midahn quickly followed.

"How do you feel?" Midahn quickly asked him.

"Wait! You're bleeding everywhere! I need to heal you first." Mirabelle said. There were cut marks all over him, as Samael was the victor in their skirmish a few minutes ago.

"Cura!" She said, holding her hands over his wounds. A soft green light emanated over the blood, and it instantly disappeared, and the wounds closed up. Soon enough, he was completely back to normal.

"Ugh… Thanks, Mira. Midahn." He smiled. "You guys really saved me."

"I'm glad that thing isn't taking over you anymore…" She said, as another tear fell. "It must have been so awful to have that always been a part of you…" Recalling the black smoke pouring out of him made her feel sickened.

He slowly got back on his feet. "This is no time to feel sad or anything. We've gotta help Sev! He's being targeted right now!" Neal said. They began to make their way out of the shrine, and looked around to see where Sevrin and Samael could have went.

"Let's go down the hill before we look. There isn't one place that Sev could have escaped to from this high up." Neal said. They carefully ran down the steep hill. Neal skidded down the last few feet, and stopped.

"Hmm… what would Sevrin do?" He thought quickly. "Ah! Remember what he said? He'd rather live in area that was secluded!"

"W-what does that have to do with this?" Mirabelle was confused.

"He definitely went somewhere dense and hard to find. That's his instinct." Neal said.

"Well… There isn't a forest around here, at least, not that I can see." Mirabelle said.

"Was that some sort of subtle joke- ah nevermind…" Neal said. Then he noticed something in the near distance.

"There. He went in there." Neal pointed to a cave entrance.

"That must be the cave from the prediction!" Mirabelle remembered. They quickly ran over to it. But before they could even go inside, they could hear Sevrin and Samael.

They rushed inside, and the first thing they saw was Sevrin limp on the ground. Samael was standing before him, laughing. Then he noticed the other three enter.

"Ha! You finally caught up to your dear friend? And it looks like you rid yourself of that cretin, huh? I'm impressed." Samael said. Neal raised his blade and pointed it directly at Samael.

"Hm? As I recall, you did that last time, but with only one hand. Now it takes you two again. Well, maybe the four of you can stand a slight chance…" He said, before laughing again.

"Cura!" Mirabelle was crouched over, helping Sevrin.

"Where's the Crystal?" Neal demanded. "There's no way you could have lost it…"

"I sent it somewhere safe for the time being. So I can have fun with you, of course…" He said both threateningly and mockingly.

Sevrin stood up, after being fully healed by Mirabelle. The four Warriors were ready to battle Samael.

_Physical attacks won't do much good. From what we've seen, he's pretty much untouchable. So magic must do the trick. I'm sure the others know this as well._

Neal didn't attack recklessly first thing like he usually did. He was just staring at Samael with determination.

_C'mon, hit 'em with magic already… _Neal thought. He was really impatient now. He couldn't stand it much longer. He was urging to fight.

"_Thundara_!" Midahn finally said, initiating the battle. He hit Samael with a jolt of lightning. Temporarily stunning him, Neal took this opportunity to start with a bang.

"Guard Breaker!" He shouted, swinging his blade around for his most powerful strike. He aimed to completely shatter the front of Samael's armor. His attack went through, but it only gashed open his chestplate. Despite that, the poison from his blade was eating away at the metal due to its acidic properties.

"I see you're getting straight to the-" Samael was cut off by Sevrin, who immediately followed suit with quick attacks with his knives.

"Tch! Well that's the spirit. I'm glad you little fools are serious, at least." Samael said.

Neal gritted his teeth. _Is he still just messing with us? What the hell is this guy's ultimate goal anyways?!_

"You're pretty confident." Neal remarked.

"You want to know why?" He asked. Then he raised his open hand. "_Fira_." A plume of flames erupted from his hand, forcing them to split up, as the flames created a wall of fire right through the middle of their formation.

_Wha?! So much power into one spell!_ Midahn thought as he leapt out of the way just in time. His _Fira_ spell was nowhere near as strong as Samael's. He ended up next to Sevrin, leaving Neal and Mirabelle on the other side.

"They're not fun anymore… I'll let them grow up a bit more and see what they're like then…" Samael said to himself. He had grown bored of them. "These so called Warriors of Light. I'm not impressed with them at all." That was a decision he would have wanted to think twice about later on…

Samael turned around and went deeper into the cave. He wanted to retrieve the Crystal he hid inside.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?!" Neal called out to the magical wall of fire.

"Yeah! Do you see any ways to get out?" Sevrin yelled back. Neal turned toward the tiny entrance they came from, but couldn't see it. It was completely blocked off.

"No! It's covered over here! How about your side?!" He asked.

"No good! Is there a way out the other way for you!?" Sevrin replied. Neal and Mirabelle turned toward the area that Samael fled.

"There's a small opening directly forward over here!" Neal said.

"There's one to the side for us!" Sevrin said.

"From the side? That means we would be split up completely in this cave…" Neal said, deep in thought.

"But that's what it was like in the prediction, Neal." Mirabelle reminded him. "It shows that we meet up eventually, so we should follow Samael and try to get the Crystal back."

"Good point. Hey Sev! You two follow that path and we'll take the one we see! We should meet up soon!" Neal yelled.

"Alright, but be careful! You remember the escape plan? It looks like we're paired up just like what we wanted!" He replied.

"Oh yeah, that's true…" Neal noticed. "Okay, be careful too! Start moving now!" He and Mirabelle started making their way through the thin cave. The height from the ground to the ceiling kept getting shorter and shorter as they traversed deeper through it, making them crouch and walk at the same time.

"Ugh, this is killin' me!" Neal said, rubbing his back as they slowly walked. His heavy sword, plus having to be bent over as they were walking put a lot of strain on his back.

"Just a little bit further… I think I see something up ahead!" Mirabelle said encouragingly.

They finally were able to stand properly again, but they had to be deadly quiet. They could hear voices. There was a source of white light coming from around the corner.

"I'm going to peek around the corner and check it out. Stay back, and if you have to, go back as quickly as you can." He whispered very quietly in her ear.

Mirabelle couldn't believe what she heard. "Wh-why would I have to escape without you? We should fight _together _if we have to, right?" She whispered back, wavering in her voice a little.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt… You know what? I take that back. You're completely right. If we have to fight, stick close to me. I'm sure you and I can take 'em on." He whispered. But she looked down. It was too late, she was already hurt by his words. She tried to fight back tears. He was about to ask her why she was being like that, when they suddenly heard Samael's voice.

"I had a feeling you would chase down…" Samael's voice came from near the light. Neal ran around the corner to find Samael holding the Crystal, surrounded by a group of people. They were in a trance, just staring at him with their mouths agape.

"Illusion magic!" Neal heard Midahn say from somewhere nearby.

"What'd you do to these people, huh?!" Neal confronted him.

"It was easier this way, of course. He said. "I couldn't kill _every_ guard of this Crystal. There were more than I anticipated." The man that Samael was mentally torturing the night before was only a distraction so he could find out how many guards there were to plan accordingly. He had rushed out from hiding and cut down a few of them before realizing that he needed to place the rest of them under a Trance so they wouldn't alert others.

"But it's a shame… You should have escaped when you had the chance…" Samael said. "If you manage to live after this, then come looking for me in three years. I won't take any more of your precious Crystals until then." He said, sounding amused at his proposal. He then raised his hand, and the earth began to rumble.

Neal wondered what he meant by three years, but stopped, as he realized what Samael was doing. "I know this feeling all too well. Run!" He shouted, and he turned back around where Mirabelle was. She was sitting down, leaned against the wall. Her head was buried in her hands, and she was crying.

"Wha… There's no time!" Neal grabbed her and took off back down the narrow pathway.

_That won't be enough to kill them. Well, at least, if they're fast enough, that is. This can be a little test to see if they're going to be worth my time later on. _He thought deviously. Then he walked out of the opening back to the surface right behind him, which the Warriors did not see, because he used Illusion Magic to make it appear to be a dead end in their point of view.

The walls began to collapse. It was like a seismic wave, a rather odd type of earthquake spell that Samael casted onto this cave. The earth above them was crumbling down one section at a time, appearing to chase them as they ran. So they had to get out quickly or else they'd get crushed. Before they reached the area where they had to almost crawl to go through, Neal spotted a sliver in the wall that they could slide through. It looked quicker than having to get down on their hands and knees.

"Quick, through here!" He said, ushering her through the crack. He quickly followed. Just as they both passed through, the falling rocks and boulders passed by them on the main path, making loud rumbling noises. They dodged a bullet there.

_Jeez… I hope Sev and Midahn are okay. No, don't think like that. They're much quicker. They're probably back out by now…_ Neal thought. They were both panting and needed to catch their breath. Neal looked at Mirabelle, who looked worse for wears. Tears covered her entire face, when she was crying into her hands a moment ago.

Mirabelle still felt depressed about her lack of skill compared to the rest of the group sometimes. Despite words of encouragement from her friends, she just can't help but feel low. He was just about to ask her about it, when she stammers, "W-Why didn't you just l-leave me back there?"

Neal was completely shocked at what he just heard. He hadn't heard her sound like that for a long time. Then he realized what she just said to him.

"Are you insane?! Why the hell would I do that?!" He said. He completely forgot that the walls around them were collapsing.

Mirabelle shakes her head, and tears gushed out of her light green eyes. "I-I-I'm just worthless to you! I know you feel that way!"

"No! I said I took it back! I was just thinking too many things at once, and assumed the worst!" Neal protested.

She sounded shamefully angry now. "All I ever do is slow you guys down…" Suddenly, the rumbling sound started getting louder and louder. The diversion they took was still hit pretty hard from Samael's spell, and the ceiling was barely holding up.

"So go! You'll make it out with enough speed!" She had shut her eyes tightly when she said that to him, trying to hold back her tears. She tries to push forward, setting her mind straight in her decision.

But Neal couldn't stand for it. He was taken aback by what she just did, and turned around and faced her, making his hands into fists. _She is so naive! I've gotta snap her out of this..._

His face becomes red with rage as he yells, "I'm so freakin' pissed off at you right now! I can't believe what you just said! Don't you understand what we have to do?!"

Because of the intensity of the moment, Mirabelle had forgotten all about their goal, and the dangers of the Crystals falling into the wrong hands. But his words cut deeply. She did understand how serious their duty was, and the insane amount of responsibility and dedication they would need to fulfill their mission. Neal luckily realizes that she has to stop thinking this way, and wonders if she really was fit to be a Warrior of the Light, and if the prediction of her fate was correct.

"And you're willing to just give up like that? Don't let yourself down. That's what I used to do… You know my story." He looked down in regret as he said that last sentence. "I don't want to repeat myself, as we've been through something like this before. But you know what? That feeling of hopelessness?"

Neal thought about his haunting past again, mentally hitting himself in the head again for being the way he had used to be. Then he looked back at Mirabelle and said, "...Only makes you weaker!"

She looked him in the eyes, still with a solemn face. But on the inside, she knew he was right. She remembered his and Sevrin's story that they told when they all first met.

_He filled me with hope after he told us that he was just like me, and how strong he's become since then. That was after I told him that I wanted to prove myself and others that I could overcome my weakness, honestly just to sound tough. But he meant his words when he said he would do the same. I could see it in his heart. His influence just spreads to everyone that he meets because of his passion and desire to overcome any challenge, no matter how the outcome might seem. I...I admire that. He has the heart of a warrior. That must be the passion of his village… _She thought.

Suddenly, the loud rumbling of rocks collapsing started to approach again, and she turned back to Neal. The cave in was catching up to them rapidly. He moved closer to her and softly grabbed her hand.

Sounding more comforting and supportive this time, he said, "We would never survive without you, Mirabelle! Without your magic, we'd only be chopped liver in battle. Honestly, I think you're our MVP!" His change of heart completely threw her off.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out. She was too much in shock at what he said to her. Nobody had ever thought of her in that way. She was always one of the slowest and weakest healers growing up, and of course, never thought she could ever improve. But Neal, out of everybody she has ever known, that knucklehead, was the one that said she was the most valuable in their whole team. She choked up at these strong words, unable to even speak and on the brim of tears once more.

As the sound of the crumbling earth becoming dangerously close, Neal quickly concluded with, "And I'm not saying this just to cheer you up, Mirabelle. I will risk my life for you, whatever it takes to keep you safe, because you're just as valuable to me as any of the others!"

With that, he promptly picked her up and dashed toward the faint speck of daylight, faster than he had ever ran before, adrenaline completely fueling his body, as rocks and boulders crashed into the ground just behind him.

_Oh man!_ He thought. _That was badass!_

Mirabelle looked up at his determined face as he ran with her in his arms, feeling his intense concentration as he sprinted with all his might. This was the first time she saw him with being this serious, even more than when facing Samael. She could feel his heart pounding, and knows how hard this is on him, considering the extremely heavy weight of his sword and having to carry her at the same time.

She started to cry again, from the raw feeling and emotion he was giving off to her. His energy was flowing so fast, and she could see his burning desire to ensure their survival and not hold anything back. She truly admired his aspiration from this point forward, and was starting to feel something else too. Blushing, she kept thinking about when he said he would risk his life for her while they were narrowly escaping the cave.

The light of day was nearing and becoming larger as they neared their last few feet of darkness. But the collapse was closing in, and the small hole was becoming smaller and smaller.

Neal gritted his teeth at seeing their exit becoming more narrow. He was preparing to shove Mirabelle through first if need be, but Mirabelle notices, and holds onto him more tightly, refusing to let him go.

Feeling tiny rocks and dust start to hit the back of his neck, Neal kicks forward and power slides through to the outside, barely passing underneath the low opening. Just milliseconds after leaving the cave, the entrance they had made closed completely, finally settling the collapse.

Sevrin and Midahn, were waiting for them. Neal and Mirabelle noticed how nervous they were because of their sweat and Midahn's hand's fidgeting.

As soon as they saw the two appear, Sevrin and Midahn give a huge sigh of relief and rush to their side. They noticed the scrapes and cuts on his back and knew it was a close call. A _real_ close call...

"Damn." Sevrin said. "That was too close, man... You had us worried!"

Neal grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Nah, it was nothing! Right Mira?"

They looked at her, but she was still looking up at him. The whole scene back inside the cave was still going through her head.

"You alright?" Neal was now concerned, looking at her fearfully, thinking she might have gotten wounded at some point. He was too focused on running to check on her as he ran.

"Y-yeah..." was all she could reply. She was still gripping him tightly and laying in his arms.

"Ow. Alright. We're safe. Your hands are drilling into my back!" Neal said, cringing a little until she let out a deep breath and finally let go. He softly set her down onto the ground and she shakily sat upright.

"Now listen." Neal was suddenly serious as he looked at each of his friends. "Back in there, as we were starting to escape, we had a little problem. No, a _big _problem."

Sevrin swiftly pulled out two kunai and scanned around the cave entrance. "What is it? Were you followed?"

Neal shook his head. "Good thinking, but no. It had to do with Mira."

Sevrin and Midahn then frantically checked Mirabelle for any broken bones or major wounds.

"No. She already said she was fine." Neal was staring off into the distance, in deep thought.

"Gah! What is it then, Neal?!" Midahn said, worried if there was going to be another conflict.

Neal then looked up at him, with complete seriousness in his eyes, and told them what Mirabelle tried to do back in the cave.

They both turned to her, and she buried her head into her arms in shame. Sevrin squinted his eyes and looked closely into her mind to see what she was really thinking.

"You've veered off from your path, Mirabelle. We are the Warriors of the Light. You've got to understand that, and not take it lightly. We have to endure these burdens and hardships that it brings us, but you know it's for a greater good. You cannot falter from your path." Neal could tell that Sevrin had it down, and Midahn as well, seeing him nod his head in agreement.

Mirabelle then shook her head, and looked up at them ready to say otherwise. "But-"

Sevrin stopped her short. He read her like a book with his piercing analyzation. "But Neal convinced you otherwise. I can tell." He smiled and nodded his head at Neal, who did the same.

"Yes! He showed me back there, he reminded me of who we are, and that I should not just put that into the back of my mind. He had awoken my senses. I was trapped in my childhood mentality, like I know I shouldn't have had. I know we have all had similar childhoods, which has lead us here in the first place..."

She then faced Neal directly. "And I know that we have succeeded in enduring that pain, which has taught us to become stronger. By enduring all of that pain..."

Neal was glad that she was aware of their situation and how serious it was. He then put his hand on her shoulder. Before he even spoke, she had blushed deeply, and the others easily noticed. But she didn't really care. She realized that she loved him.

"I'm not going to let anything bring me down, all thanks to you, Neal! I'm going to do my best to become a real Warrior of the Light!" Smiling brightly, she looked at each of her friends, who all smiled in returned seeing that her confidence was higher than ever before.

"Great! That makes the four of us..." Midahn says as they help each other up.

All the way in Alryne, Ingad, who was currently in a deep meditation, opened his eyes.

_Hm? What is this feeling? Oh! _He thought, and realized what it was.

He turned to his disciples and said, "Hmm...I just got this feeling that they are almost ready..."

A few weeks later, The Warriors were sitting under a tree, in a field nearby Saronia.

"So what should we do now?" Midahn asked. They were watching the sun set. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange that evening.

"I've thought of something." Neal said. They turned toward him.

"What is it?" Mirabelle asked him curiously.

"Well, it might sound a little crazy, but just hear me out. I think during the next three years, we should train really hard." He said.

"How is that crazy? That sounds logical to me…" Sevrin said. Neal shook his head.

"No, you don't really understand yet. He _gave_ us another chance to live back there, and even offered three years for us. Do you know what that means?" He asked. Sevrin shook his head.

"He knows that we are the only one's that can stop him. Right now, we're no match for him. He realized that. He wants us to get stronger, and battle him for real when we're older and more powerful… He thinks this is all just a game." Neal said.

"Okay, but why does training really hard for the next three years sound crazy?" Sevrin asked.

"Because, I think we should go our own separate ways during this time, and master our individual skills on our own. We are all completely different." Neal said. Those words stabbed through Mirabelle's heart like a sword. Just when she decides that she loves him, he wants everyone to go their own ways for _three_ _years…_

"What?! No way!" Sevrin said, crossing his arms. "That's ridiculous. The most important skills for us is really our teamwork and cooperation. Without that, we're worthless. We should practice our summoning skills, honestly." During the six month period of time after killing Laguna, the Warriors discovered more legendary beings' elemental powers that they could implement into their conjoined summoning spell. During their recent encounter with Samael, they didn't use that power because they were still learning it, and it takes them a while to actually summon successfully. Samael would have killed them many times over before they would use that spell completely. Also during this time period, Neal saw many challenges through the towns and areas they visited. These were activities such as climbing a tower that seemed practically impossible to fully climb, crossing through a very large dessert completely alone, and other dangerous feats that he wanted to complete.

"That's true. Then how about this. We train together for the next year, practicing our summoning skills, and then focus on our individual skills for the next two years." Neal said.

"Why do you want to leave us so badly?" Midahn asked him.

"It's not that I want to leave you guys… It's just… I have a lot on my mind. There are some things that I want to do… I want to learn more about this land, and become a better swordsman. You know, stuff like that. I wouldn't be much help in you becoming an expert ninja, Sev. Or for you two to become more powerful mages, right? That's something that we need to do for ourselves. This way, we can stand a chance against Samael when the time comes." Neal told them.

"Well, I guess it makes sense. We could learn and improve at our own paces. I do want to become a better ninja… I don't even know any ninjutsu yet…" Sevrin said.

"You see? That's what you need to strive for! Become the best ninja ever during that time!" Neal said. "Do you two think that's a good idea?"

Mirabelle looked sad, and Midahn looked uncertain. "I… guess so…" Midahn said. Neal turned to Mirabelle.

"What about you, Mira?" He asked.

"I don't know what I'd do… without you." She stammered. "You _guys._" She quickly added, blushing.

"That's where _you_ can take the lead, Mira. You don't need us to guide you to become a better white mage. I think it really all depends on you." He replied.

"Y-you're right, Neal." She said. "But two years is a… long time. What if we f-forget?"

"No way! I would never forget our goal! That is what these next three years is going to prepare us for!" Neal said.

They all agreed to Neal's proposition. For the next year, they travelled together like usual, spending as much time together as they could. They trained physically and mentally. Mirabelle was a bit shy toward Neal, so she didn't tell him how she felt about him. She just wanted to make the entire year worthwhile with her friends, cherishing every moment. When it came time to part ways, the Warriors were in Gariland, the town that they first met each other in. They decided to meet at a restaurant right by the large fountain where their journey first began. It was hard for everyone to say their goodbyes, as they had become very close in all of the time that they've spent together. But they wanted to reach higher as individuals, and focus on becoming stronger, so when they will face Samael again, they will be ready to stop him for good.

And next time, the story will continue when the Warriors reunite once again!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Thank you so much for reading! This is the end of the first half of the story. This is the end of the childhood of the Warriors of the Light. For those who have read every chapter so far, thanks for sticking it through halfway! I think the last half of the story is going to be where it truly begins. Beginning with the next chapter, the characters are going to be older and more mature. It's when the story will _really_ get serious and intense. But for now, we've _finally _seen, after so much tension, Mirabelle's true feelings for Neal. Even I have thought, damn, finally! But he doesn't know that she loves him, and how does he feel toward her? It's going get messy... Woah there, not _that_ kind of messy... sheesh. I'm talking feelings here. Feelings. What about Sevrin and Midahn, you say? They haven't met anyone yet? It's only been about freakin' Neal? Yeah. You're right... Even though Neal is the main character, the other two are not just sticks in the mud. Don't worry. They will get tangled up in that stuff too. I've got ideas for Sevrin already, but not for Midahn yet. By the way, I'm going to start college in January. That's still a ways away, so the schedule for posting will remain the same. I have a job, and will work while I go to school, but I'm still going to shoot for weekly updating. Next time, the now older Warriors of the Light will finally reunite!


	22. The Warriors Reunite!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>Part III: Broken Bonds<em>

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Warriors Reunite!**

Two long years. This was the time period when the Warriors of the Light: Neal, Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn had separated to focus on improving their individual abilities. When Neal first introduced the idea, the other three were confused, but his mind was set on something that they didn't know about, and he didn't tell them either. But the day had finally come. In the city of Gariland, where the Warriors first met, they will meet each other there again.

They decided to meet in a restaurant they liked that was right next to the large, central fountain, one of Gariland's famous tourist spots. The first to enter the restaurant was Mirabelle. She arrived in town early. She wanted to see what has changed in the city, but mostly because she was anxious to see her friends, especially Neal. She was now sitting down at a table for four, waiting nervously for them to arrive.

She couldn't help herself but watch the door. After a while, she started counting the number of people who came in. After twenty, she started to worry. The restaurant wasn't large, or too popular either. She had an uneasy feeling that they might have forgot that this was the exact day.

But soon enough, a red-haired mage came in through the door, wearing a dark cloak. Her eyes lit up. It was Midahn! From just a glance, she could tell he was much taller. She stood up and waved, smiling brightly. He ran over and hugged her.

"Mirabelle! It's really you!" He said, smiling just as wide. She opened her mouth in shock.

"Midahn… you're voice! You sound like a man!" She said, completely surprised by how much he has grown. Midahn chuckled.

"Ah hah… I guess so… I never really noticed…" He said, scratching his head. They began chatting about their stories for the past two years.

"You've matured so much…" She said, sounding like she was feeling old.

"Well, I'm fifteen… I've still got a long way to go…" He said, chuckling. "But look at you! You look great!"

She blushed a little. "Oh stop it." She said, embarrassed. Then Midahn smiled.

"Save all that blushing for Neal, will ya?." He said jokingly. Her face flushed a deeper red at mentioning his name. She gasped.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked him quickly. He shook his head.

"Nooo!" he said slowly. "Don't deny it! I remember how you used to look at him sometimes…" She was hugely embarrassed now, always have been quite shy about it.

"I...I… don't know what to say…" She said, looking down. Midahn laughed.

"Don't get so worked up over it, Mira! It doesn't change a thing! And I won't say anything, if that's what worries you. I'm not going to judge you because of how you feel. C'mon, you know that." He said, bumping her softly on the shoulder.

"P-Please don't say anything…I… can't…" She said shyly.

"I won't. I promise that, too." He said, then shifted his focus to the door. "Man… It's not early in the evening… Where are they?" He wondered impatiently.

"I hope they didn't forget…" Mirabelle said.

"No way… They couldn't have. They probably burned today's date into their head like you did… Hah hah!" He joked.

"Come one, Midahn! I didn't…" She said, feeling odd. Usually _Midahn_ was the one who they messed with, since he was the youngest. But she actually did think a lot about this day to come. She had thought about it every day. But each day, she grew even more worried as well. Before they parted ways, they exchanged addresses that they would be at so they could keep in contact with each other. Mirabelle frequently wrote to each of them. Sevrin and Midahn replied each and every time, but it was difficult to contact Neal. She only managed to receive a sloppy reply twice from him throughout the two years. They were both near the beginning, too. She asked Sevrin and Midahn about it, and they said they heard the same from him to them. He told them that he wasn't going to be in the same area for long, and would be travelling quite frequently. In the last letter, he told them that he was going to be able to send or receive letters anymore, and to not worry about him. He promised them he would meet them at the date they set. But it's been over a year and a half since then…

"I'm a little worried too, about Neal…" Midahn said, reading her bothered expression. "He was 'no longer going to be anywhere near mail routes or post halls for a while'... What does that mean? Was he living in the wild or something for the time being?" He wondered.

"It's been too long since any of us has heard from him…" She said, staring out the window. _Neal…_ She kept saying in her head. Midahn knew he was the only thing on her mind, so he wanted to prank her again.

"Hey, Neal!" Midahn said brightly, getting out of his chair and waving. Mirabelle gasped and jolted up. She turned around, ready to see her love again. Nobody was there. She turned around and playfully hit Midahn and the shoulder.

"Aw, stop it, Midahn! It really looked like you saw him!" She said, smiling. She noticed that Midahn's become funny. What a strange thought. Midahn noticed that Mirabelle can actually take a joke now.

Midahn laughed. "Just having fun while Neal and Sevrin take their jolly good time…" He sounded disappointed now.

"Well turn around." A voice came from the table. They both turned around in surprise, and saw Sevrin! He was sitting down at the table, leaning back in the chair.

"Wh-Wha? Where did you-? Sevrin!" Midahn said. He ran over and hugged him, nearly knocking over the chair. Sevrin was much taller than when they last saw him. He was wearing new black ninja armor. His jet black hair was very short now, but he still tied his signature white headband around his forehead.

"Hi, Sevrin!" Mirabelle said cheerfully, giving him a friendly hug.

"How have you guys been?" He asked.

"Forget that! First I want to know how you got behind us like that! We were watching the door the entire time!" He said.

"I've trained a lot for the last two years. Every day, actually. Since I grew up with Neal in Alryne, I never learned real ninja techniques. So I've been working really hard to learn ninjutsu." He said proudly. They continued to talk about their journeys for the past two years, until the topic of Neal finally came up.

"Where is he…?" Mirabelle said nervously.

"Don't worry, Mira. Neal was the one who proposed the idea in the first place. He won't go back on his word." Sevrin said reassuringly.

"There's only one hour until this place closes…" She said. Underneath the table, her hands started shaking with both excitement and nervousness. She was watching the door, and saw someone walk in. She leaned forward, but couldn't tell who it was because the cloak they were wearing had a hood.

"Mira?" Midahn asked. She shook her head and turned back toward the table.

"Huh?" She replied.

"What time did you come in?" He asked again.

"Oh, about an hour and a half ago." She said.

"That's not too bad. I actually just arrived in town today and came straight here, hehe." Midahn said. He and Sevrin started chatting about all the new kinds of spells that Midahn has learned.

Mirabelle was just watching them quietly, looking at how much they have changed. She's really curious about how much Neal has changed now. Just thinking about it makes her dreamy.

Suddenly, the entire restaurant became completely silent. Confused, Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn looked around to see what was going on. Something was happening by the front, where the manager was.

"Now look here… I don't want any trouble…" The manager said, sounding a little frightened. He was sweating and shaking a bit. The Warriors were trying to see who he was so scared of but the person was covered by a thick, tan cloak and was hooded. "I-I'll have you kicked out and sent to prison…!" Mirabelle was wondering why it quieted down a little and people started whispering when that strange person walked in.

The mysterious person chuckled. "Heh heh… Don't worry. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to meet a few friends, actually." He said, in a slightly grungy voice. Mirabelle's eyes widened, and her heart started pumping.

_Is that him?!_ _Hmm… No way. He's too scary and rough to be Neal… _She thought. He turned around and started scanning through all of the guests. "Ah. They're already here…" He turned toward the manager again and leaned in close, putting his hand, which was completely wrapped by a bandage, on his shoulder. "This isn't a bar, so don't worry. I kinda like this town, anyway. I wanna keep it safe and clean just like you do." He said, and turned away. He started walking across the room.

_Jeez… That guy sure set a scene…_ Midahn thought sheepishly. Sevrin was watching him carefully. Mirabelle was anxious to see what he looked, whether he was Neal or not. To all of their surprise, the tall, cloaked character walked right over to their table. He stopped in front of them. They were just staring at him quietly. He raised his hand up to his hood, which obstructed a clear view of his face to them, and slowly removed it. It was indeed Neal.

But he had changed dramatically. He was of course taller. His hair was still swept back like it usually was. The other three couldn't see it, but he was much more muscular, but it was all covered by his desert clothing and bandages. His voice was more grungier, like they heard from the scene with the manager. But what changed the most was the expression on his face. He used to be mostly cheery and had his usual goofy smile, but he was much more stolid now. It looked like he had on a permanent scowl. He looked almost… cold, or mean…

Neal looked back and forth between them for a little, before smiling a tiny bit. "Man, you guys look so different."

"Y...Yeah, says you." Midahn replied, still shocked at what his old friend looked and acted like now.

"Sevrin." He nodded at him. "Midahn." He nodded again. He turned toward Mirabelle. "...Mirabelle. It's good to see you guys again."

"Back at you." Sevrin replied, nodding back at him. "You finally made it!" Midahn said cheerily. They all turned toward Mirabelle, who blushed from all of the pairs of eyes on her.

"H...Hi." She said anxiously.

"Hi." He replied. He sat down next to her, and put his arms on the table. After a moment of silence, Sevrin finally broke the ice.

"Hey, I hate to put this on you so fast, but what happened to ya? You look like you've been through hell and back." He said plainly. Neal grunted.

"Yeah, you could say that." He replied, looking up, recalling his experiences over the last two years. "...And then some." He added.

"Let's hear all about it!" Midahn said. Neal laughed a little.

"Heh… It would take a lot longer than tonight to tell you everything _I've_ done…" He said, sounding almost like he was regretting it. "But…" He said, changing the subject. "I've probably kept you all waiting. I apologize for that. We should eat first." He grabbed a menu. They ordered their meals and ate, talking much less than they used to when they ate together at a restaurant.

"So tell me, Neal. I've been curious about this for a while. Humor me. Why did you want to go off on your own so badly three years ago?" Sevrin asked while they ate. Neal tilted his head, and thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm… When Samael thought we were too weak for him, and wanted to let us get stronger before we challenge him again, I decided that I wanted to become strong enough to defeat him with only one hit…" Neal answered. They all leaned back, surprised.

"That seems a little…" Sevrin started to say.

"Crazy?" Neal finished. "Maybe. But there were other reasons too. Do you remember that large tower that we once passed by, that people said was impossible to climb and reach the top?" Sevrin nodded.

"Well, I wanted to improve my dedication by dedicating my goal to be the first to ever climb that tower all the way. And I eventually did…" He said. Sevrin dropped the piece of bread he was holding and leaned forward.

"Hold on. Are you serious?" They noticed how serious he was from his facial expression, which they rarely ever see due to his mask. However, they were eating, so he pulled it down.

"Yeah. It took me three days, and I almost died from dehydration, but I did it." Neal replied.

"That tower… was so tall, I couldn't even see the top of it, even on a clear day…" Sevrin said, amazed. "That's an incredible feat… What other goals of yours did you accomplish?"

"Mm… I travelled straight through the Govethal Desert alone too…" He said.

"That huge desert in the south east?" Sevrin asked. "That's considered an impossible feat too… Man, you must have seeked out these challenges to prove yourself…"

"I did… I'll tell you all the rest of it later. For now, this soup is damn good…" He said, and dug in. Mirabelle glanced at him from time to time, but she was mostly just staring at her soup. She wanted to ask him so many things. She was feeling so many different emotions at once. She was so excited to see him, after waiting so long, but didn't expect him to be like how he is. She wanted to tell him how she feels about him, but she knew she couldn't. After they finished their meal, they went for a walk around central Gariland. The lit up city was beautiful at night, and there were many stars shining along with a bright full moon. After that, they checked into a room at the Inn.

"So let's hear it. What have you guys been up to?" Neal asked them, laying down on a bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You want to go first, Midahn?" Sevrin asked him. He nodded.

"Sure! I went back to my hometown for two years! There was a lot to learn in the Mayweather Guild. I studied with my old master again, Tristan. He taught me advanced black magic. I learned so many new spells!" Midahn said excitedly.

"That's great. Very useful in battle, I presume." Neal nodded. He turned toward Sevrin. "How about you?"

"I travelled to a few places as well. I first went up to the north east to train my body. I stayed outside for many hours of the day in the harsh cold and trained for months. I met my master there, Kawakami-Sensei. He's one of the few masters of the ancient ninja arts. I was very fortunate to meet him there. He saw me training every day, and eventually approached me, telling me I was doing everything wrong." He laughed a little at the memory. "He told me he saw lots of potential in me, and decided to become my teacher. I learned everything that I missed from my village, Kurina. I've finally achieved the ninja skills I've been seeking…" He said, sounding content and grateful.

Neal nodded. "Excellent. I'm glad to hear that. The experience sounded very fulfilling. Nature is truly the only way to unleash your full potential, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, that's true. Now I understand why you love and appreciate nature so much." Sevrin nodded.

"How about you, Mirabelle? What was your experience?" Neal asked her.

"W-what? M-me?" She asked shakily. "Well, I-I also returned to my hometown, Magus. I stayed with my friend Juliana, and we practiced improving our magic together…" She said. "I also wanted to learn new skills, so I trained myself in archery."

"Wow, that's great, Mirabelle!" Midahn said happily.

"I'm glad for you!" Sevrin said. Neal smiled a bit, and nodded. All of their positive reactions made her blush a bit.

"W-well, I've always loved it as a kid, so I figured why not…" She said. "Well, what about you, N-Neal? What else have you done lately?" She asked him nervously.

Neal sighed and sat up. He leaned in closer to them. "Alright, I suppose I'll tell you now that we're in private. I've done some things… that some- well, _most_- would consider against the laws." The others' eyes widened.

_What could he have done that was so bad?!_ Mirabelle thought.

"Whaddya mean, huh?" Midahn squinted his eyes at him, suspicious. Neal raised his hands in protest.

"No no. Not the _bad_ kind of illegal, like committing crimes. You know who we are. We wouldn't stoop low like that. I'm talking things that your ordinary guy wouldn't even know _existed._"

"And what's that?" Sevrin asked.

"Well, did you guys know there was a criminal underworld?" Neal asked them. They shook their heads, except for Sevrin.

"I figured. There're always shady people. I'm sure there is a lot of organized crime, too." He said.

"You're right. I joined a secret organization that takes care of those kind of creeps." Neal said.

"You became a crime fighter?" Sevrin asked, sounding confused.

"It's not that simple. I became a bounty hunter." Neal said. They were surprised by the name.

"A...bounty...hunter?" Mirabelle asked. He nodded.

"I've seen and experienced many things that I've never even heard of or thought ever existed. You'd never believe it unless you became one yourself, which is not easy. The main reason why I climbed that tower and crossed that desert was to meet some of the requirements just to _apply._" He said.

"Wait. Aren't you the only one to have reached the top of that tower?" Sevrin asked. Neal shook his head.

"Heh heh… There are some extraordinary people in this world." Neal told him.

"So what else do these bounty hunters do?" Midahn asked him, fascinated by his story so far.

"Well, we are mostly on our own, but those who know who we are request and hire us to do dangerous tasks or missions. Sometimes I've been asked to slay certain monsters that prove dangerous to society. Those are life-threatening and usually high-rewarding. Sometimes a group of us explore deep within caves to find rare treasures, or sometimes… kill someone." Neal said, closing his eyes during the last two words. Midahn and Mirabelle gasped.

"Y-you've..._killed_...someone before…?" Midahn asked, sounding scared. Neal nodded.

"We only track and hunt down mass murderers, killers, and terrorists. People who've been a threat to the lives of innocent people on purpose…" Neal told them. They still looked shaken up over it.

"The _one_ man I killed, and only one, was a man who has spent his entire life murdering women and children while they are sleeping in their homes. He was ranked as a three gold star criminal on the list of records of high-level criminals. I'll just tell you: I'm glad I ended his life. Because, during that scumbag's awful lifespan, he has a record of murdering over two _hundred_ innocent people, all mothers and children." He said seriously.

"Woah… that's… terrible…" Midahn said, looking down.

"It's a cruel world, the one we live in…" Neal sighed. Sevrin looked at Neal's face and could tell that Neal wasn't telling them everything he does as a bounty hunter, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Forget about all of that. We've rejoined each other. I've got something for each of you all…" He said, reaching into the inside of his cloak.

_He's brought us… gifts?! Oh no! I should have gotten him something…_ Mirabelle thought frantically.

Neal pulled out something gold from inside his pocket. When he opened his hand, there were three shiny pendants made out of what looked like pure gold. MIrabelle's eyes widened. They were so beautiful.

"Oh wow…! What are those?!" Midahn asked. Even Sevrin looked completely surprised.

"These are pendants. This is a rare treasure I found in an ancient tomb. You know who these belonged to?" He asked them, smiling.

"W-who?" Mirabelle stammered.

"The first Warriors of the Light ever." He said. They all stood up.

"No way." Midahn said. Mirabelle clasped her hands over her mouth. Sevrin peered at them closely.

"How… old are these?" He asked Neal.

"Hundreds and hundreds of years old. These are ancient artifacts." Neal said.

"You… took them?" Midahn asked him.

"They were buried underneath ashes. I think they were lost. But I also think that we are meant to wear these." He reached down underneath his collar and pulled out his pendant, which he was wearing around his neck. When he did that, all four pendants lit up and shined a sparkly white.

"You see, I did some research on these, and I learned that they give the wearers- which can _only_ be us, by the way- a divine blessing of light. They are also indestructible. That's probably why when I found them buried for so long, they still looked completely mint. Here," He started putting the pendants on his friends, starting with Sevrin, then Midahn. When he reached Mirabelle, she blushed as he brought his hands around her hand, putting on her beautiful pendant. As soon as he placed hers on, the charms in them reacted, illuminating the entire room with a brilliant light. The Warriors shielded their eyes from the intense light that was caused by the reaction of the pendants being worn by their fated wearers. When it ended, Neal opened his eyes.

"I've been waiting to see that for a long while…" Neal said, sounding captivated. "If four normal people were to put these on, that wouldn't have happened."

"What just happened?" Midahn asked, looking down at the golden necklace he was wearing.

"Well, besides increasing our powers, if we ever get separated, and are looking for each other, these will help us. If two or three of us are near each other, the pendants will light up a little bit. But if all four of us were separated and rejoin each other, it will cause that brilliant flash like we just saw." Neal informed them.

"Wow. That's… incredible!" Sevrin said.

"T-thank you, Neal." Mirabelle said, blushing.

"Yeah, thanks, Neal! You've made an amazing discovery!" Midahn said.

"Hm. Don't thank me. I think it's our _fate_ to wear these." He said. Later on in the night, they were preparing to get some sleep, and Sevrin and Midahn were both downstairs, washing up. Neal and Mirabelle were sitting alone, quietly, in the room. After a minute of silence, Mirabelle forced herself, after so many countdowns in her head, to talk to him.

"So… How a-are you, Neal?" She asked him. He was lying down, facing the ceiling. When she said that, he turned his head.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"How are you?" She said again.

"Oh, alright, I guess." He replied, then returned his gaze onto the ceiling.

"You know… I've really… missed you…" She managed to say. She blushed. But it looked like he didn't hear her at all. She thought he completely ignored her.

_Why is he being so… cold? He's been this way the entire time… It's like he doesn't even want to be here right now…_ She thought, almost ready to cry. Besides talking about their stories and giving them the pendants, he seemed disinterested in everything else. His tone to her just now sounded like he was almost annoyed by her talking to him. She quietly cried that night.

The next morning, they checked out of their room at the Inn.

"What should we do now?" Midahn asked as they stepped out of the building, and stopped. "Do we start looking for Samael?"

"Hmm… I don't think he's going to make a move yet. He probably wants to find us first and see how much stronger we've gotten." Neal said. "I have something in mind. It's happening in Amur next week."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! We've entered a new part of the story. It's been three years. Neal, Sevrin, and Mira are now seventeen years old, while Midahn is now fifteen. The Warriors of the Light have matured and grown, and are no longer children. They soon await Samael's challenge, to hopefully stop him once and for all. But in the meantime- What happened to Neal? He's become so rough and distant. He tells but a few tales of his experiences on his individual journey to become a bounty hunter to his friends, and gives them holy pendants of light, ancient artifacts supposedly worn by the first Warriors of the Light themselves! Mirabelle is disappointed and upset about what Neal has become, making it harder for her to confess her feelings about him. What else did Neal do, and what powers does he now have? What did he mean by something happening in Amur next week?


	23. The Big League!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: The Big League!<strong>

"Amur? Amur… What was so special about that place again? Hmm… Oh." Sevrin said. Then he remembered.

"Didn't you participate in that sword fighting tournament in Amur?" Midahn asked. Then a devious smile appeared on his face. "And _lose_?"

"Yes." Neal said, without reacting at all to Midahn's sarcasm. "I was a fool back then. The art of the combat isn't just some watch-and-learn game. Tarin, if you remember him, has devoted his entire life to his practice. It was a no-brainer how I lost to him back then."

"Yeah, but aren't you going to participate in the official division? Not the amateur one again?" Sevrin asked as they began to walk.

"You bet. Just thinking about it makes me tremble…" Neal said calmly, but he looked excited.

"Wasn't that tournament one-handed style only though?" Midahn asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, anything goes in the professional tournament. But that doesn't matter anyways…" Neal said. Mirabelle thought about what he said for a moment, then looked at his back. His huge poison blade wasn't on his back, like it usually was.

"Your sword! What happened to it?" She asked him in surprise. She remembers how much he cherished that blade, and didn't go anywhere without it.

"Hm? Oh, that thing? I use that from time to time, on special occasions, if it's fits the job. I've still got it close by." Neal replied. They looked all around him, but they didn't see it.

"What do you mean?" Midahn asked him, completely confused. But he just smiled a little and didn't say anything. But they did notice a new sword he was carrying. It was a thin, slightly curved longsword that was in a scabbard by his waist.

"Hey! Is that a new sword?" Midahn noticed. Neal nodded.

"I grew a liking to it when I won it from a casino. You wouldn't believe how tough gambling is in one of those places…" He said, and laughed a little. Sevrin and Mirabelle glanced at each other quickly. Both of their faces were solemn, and they were thinking the same thing. This is their Neal, but he's really not anymore…

After a few days of mostly silent traveling, the Warriors finally arrived in Amur that afternoon. Neal breathed in a breath of fresh air.

"Ahh… This stonehenge of a town brings me back…" He thought. They saw a bunch of signs posted near the entrance of the town advertising the grand swordsmanship tournament to be taking place tomorrow. Amur still hosted the most popular event for tourists around. The Grand Swordsmanship Tournament draws in people from all around the world, both spectators and contestants alike. Based on the immense crowd just ahead of them, the hype for this year's tournament was much bigger than the event from three years ago. Apparently, there are a few of the contestants out in the street, meeting and greeting fans. They couldn't tell for sure, though, for there were too many people to distinguish fighters from.

"Woah! Look over there! Is that who I think it is?!" Someone in the crowd turned around when they saw the Warriors enter the town. The crowd turned, but didn't see anyone who they recognized, and returned their attention to the two stars in front of them.

"Y...you're... Newcomer Neal, aren't you?" The fan asked. Neal was almost taken aback.

"Well, yeah, but how did you remember something so small like that?" Neal asked in a bit of surprise. The fan smiled, closed his eyes, and adjusted his glasses.

"I never forget an intense battle in _this_ arena! I've attended every single tournament for the past eight years! Even all the amateur ones after the real tournament! Your battle with Tarin the Swordsman a few years ago was _killer_! I've never seen such raw talent at such a young age back then." He said passionately.

Neal laughed a little. "Ha. That's some dedication right there. I like that. But speaking of which, have you seen Tarin lately? I wanted to talk to him before the tournament starts."

"Oh! Uh… He's probably not going to show his face in public around here. He is the reigning champion, after all." The fan said with a gleam in his eye.

"Really?" Neal asked, surprised. Then he waved it off. "Ahh, just kidding. I already know that. I've been in touch with him a lot." When he said that, Midahn, Mirabelle, and Sevrin sighed. He kept in touch with _Tarin_ the past two years, but not with his best friends…

"That means you are going to participate this year?!" The fan asked excitedly. Neal nodded. "Ooh! I can't wait! If you face Tarin again... It would be the greatest match _ever_!" The fan screamed, and ran off giddily.

"Strange guy." Neal said, then started looking around the city. "Now where would he be? He's definitely in town. I can sense him somewhere, but there's too many people around."

"You sensed that too?" Sevrin asked. "I noticed someone's energy spiking pretty high somewhere in town." Neal nodded.

"Mm. I'm going to go take a look around. Catch you later." He walked off. Midahn sighed.

"What a guy he's become…" He said, shaking his head. "Well in the meantime, what should we do? If Neal wants to participate, then we have the rest of today, and tomorrow here."

"Hmm… It's summer, so the light of day will last longer. I think I'll go down by the river in the woods for a while." Sevrin said, and turned back around and exited the city.

Mirabelle sighed. "This always happens. You're not going to walk off alone, are you Midahn?" She asked him, sounding disappointed.

"No, I'll hang out with you, Mira! What do you want to do?" He said enthusiastically.

"Well… It doesn't really look like there's much to do here besides the tournament. That's probably their only real money-maker… Hmm…" She said, looking around. But she was really trying to see if Neal was still in sight. But he was already gone.

"Do ya want to see what Neal's up to?" He asked her. She quickly turned around.

"N-no! He said he was going to go look for Tarin!" She protested.

"You don't?" He asked, disappointed. "'Cuz I kinda wanted to…"

"Well...if you want to… then I guess… we could." She said shyly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Midahn said playfully. She started blushing. "Aw, I'm kidding, Mira. I actually do want to find Neal. I'm curious to see what he's like still." They started walking toward the area where Neal walked off to earlier. They stopped in front of a peculiar building.

"You wouldn't think he would…" Mirabelle started to say. Midahn looked uncertain. They were standing in front of a bar.

"W-well… I guess there's only one way to find out." Midahn said nervously.

"Wait! We can't… even go _in_ there. We're still underage!" Mirabelle said.

"But how did _he_ get in then?!" Midahn thought. "He may look older now, but not old enough to be able to drink. Sevrin looks older than Neal, and even _he_ doesn't look old enough…"

"L-let's just… go to the window really quickly and see if he's inside." Mirabelle proposed.

"Okay…" Midahn replied shakily. They quickly ran over and glanced inside from the corner of the window.

Neal was indeed inside the bar. He quickly and quietly walked inside, quickly sitting on a barstool by the counter. He had his hood on, and took it off when he came inside. But he avoided eye contact with the bartender, acting like he had a sour day, and talked in a brusque voice. He practically blended in with the locals whenever he went to bars.

"Hey." A large thug-like man nodded over towards him. "Who's this punk? Ain't never seen you 'round here before…"

Neal ignored him. He was looking down at the counter, with both hands resting on it. The large man growled.

"Aye! I'm talkin' to _you_!" He said, sounding much angrier. He stood up this time. But Neal ignored him again. Tension started to rise inside the bar. This isn't what Neal wanted. This would only increase his chances of getting caught. The man started walking over slowly.

"You better get your ass outta my face if you're gonna disrespect me, _boy._" He said, stopping right beside him. Neal didn't even move an inch, not even turning to look up at him.

"Tch. Who's the punk here? I see your type in all of these places, guy… Show me a new act, will ya?" He said. The man gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. Taken over by anger, he tried to slam his fist down on top of Neal's head. But Neal just leaned back with ease, making him slam the counter. The thug then tried to throw a punch. This time, Neal blocked the attack with his left hand, leaving his face wide open. Neal popped him with a solid right hook, breaking his jaw. The huge man fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Other delinquents stood up.

"Hey! That's our boy you're messin' with!" They started shouting.

"Damnit. Would you all shut up? I'm just trying to get a drinking…" Neal said, sounding a bit agitated. He took down each gang member that came at him with only one punch. Soon enough, they were sprawled over everywhere on the floor. Neal returned to his seat by the counter, and rested his hands on it, waiting to be served. Finally, the bartender walked over to him.

"Well… There go my customers for the evenin'. But I guess it was in self-defense. What can I getcha?" He asked. But then he got a closer look at Neal's face. "Say, how old are ya?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neal slowly looked up at the bartender.

After witnessing the intense bar fight from the corner of the window, Mirabelle and Midahn suddenly turn toward the door to see Neal getting promptly kicked out, literally, much to their surprise.

"Neal!" Mirabelle said, running over to him. He stood back up, and watched as the door to the bar was slammed closed.

"Tch!" He said, and turned around, kicking a rock. "Bastards ruining everything…" He said spitefully. Then he noticed the other two. "Huh? What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to help you find Tarin." Midahn answered. His eyes widened.

"Oh, that's right. _That's_ what I was wandering around for… Huh… Must have gotten distracted." He said, then turned away. "Alright, I guess the more eyes the better. Say," He stopped. "Is today that last day to get in to the tournament, or tomorrow…?"

"Isn't it on the day of?" Mirabelle asked.

"That was for the amatuer bracket. It might be today, Neal!" Midahn said.

"Let's go to the coliseum first, then." He started heading off that way. When they arrived, there was a crowd of tough-looking people in a line.

"Calm down, everybody, calm down. We hardly have any spots left. There's no way everyone here can enter the tournament." An announcer said by the booth, waving his hands. He turned toward the other workers in the booth.

"Hey, how should we do this? There're a lot of 'em. They all seem pretty qualified too." He said.

"We can only fit four more. That will complete the right side of the bracket, making it even." A man said, who was looking down at a large, white canvas. It must be this year's bracket.

The announcer thought about it for a moment, before turning back toward the possible contestants flocking the booth.

"Okay! We've decided to have a preliminary, right here and now! We must eliminate the competetion here down to four final contestants to enter this year's grand tournament!" He announced excitedly. But he sounded like he was in a hurry.

The group of sword fighters looked around at each other, eyeing their possible competition. Some of the shorter or smaller fighters would notice larger, tougher-looking guys staring them down, and just opted out immediately, walking away.

_Yes… This is good… That got rid of a few of them… _The announcer thought. _Then how about this?_

"You all that remain, still want to enter? Just a heads up, the majority of the entrants, who have already signed up, are already master swordsman. I've recognized dozens of teachers and warriors alike. Still interested?" He asked, trying to intimidate them. A few more of them shivered, and walked away. But there were still more than four in the now thinner crowd.

_Alright. Here's the clincher! Ooh, I'm such a genious!_ He thought joyously. "Okay, I see that you are all quite serious, but here's another piece of information I'm giving you. Consider yourselves lucky I'm telling you this now. There was one applicant earlier this week who requested to me personally to sign up in private. Do you know who he was?" He asked them. There was no reaction.

"He was… The Five Sword Sage." The announcer said. Everyone gasped when they heard this name, even Mirabelle and Midahn. They've heard stories a lot recently about this fearsome rogue warrior. He was a mysterious fighter who wanders from town, coming to their aid without even being requested to do so. People who supposedly have witnessed him say that they've never seen his face, so they have no idea what he looks like. And he only appears when there is trouble threatenting innocent people, the most common case being monsters invading a town. But the biggest rumor being spread around, which is what really created his legend, was the fact that the Five Sword Sage wielded five swords. But he didn't use all five at the same time. Witnesses say that this 'Sage' uses one, or rarely, two swords at a time. When he wanted to switch to a different sword, he would sheath the first one away, but there wasn't a sheath. They say that it would… disappear into thin air. Or rather, they would become see-through when they were sheathed on his back, by some strange magical force. He would then draw another sword, and it would have the same effect. It would become visible as he drew it out. Each of his swords was different in size, length, and design. But one of the blades was a large dagger, supposedly made from a dragon's bone and scales. Many people believed that this mysterious person was just created from a rumor, until they actually witnessed him for thereselves. That's how his legend has spread far throughout the land in such a short time period.

"Woah! The… Five Sword Sage? No way! I might actually be able to see him with my own two eyes then!" Midahn said excitedly. He turned toward his friends. "You guys've heard of him too, right?"

"Yeah… I have. How could someone possess such a power though? To use five different magical, invisible weapons?" Mirabelle said.

"Hm… I've heard that it's an ancient technique that's very hard to master." Neal said.

"If you're going to enter, are you nervous that you might have to fight that guy?" Midahn asked him excitedly. "'Cuz _I _sure would…"

"Mm… Not really." Neal said. They looked at him oddly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" They asked. He smiled a bit.

"Something tells me I wouldn't have to fight himl." Neal said, then turned around, back toward the booth. They noticed that the applicants have fled from the booth, save three strong, brave swordsman.

_Heh heh heh…_ _That got sent 'em scampering away! But we still need one more_…The announcer thought.

"Okay! You three brave challengers are accepted into this year's tournament! Please make your way toward the sign in sheet to your left. But we still need one more applicant…" He started scanning around, and noticed Neal. "Hey! You there! Are you an applicant as well?"

Neal walked over to him. "Yeah, sign me up. I'm lookin' forward to it." He replied.

"Excellent! Please join the other three to fill out your application. Say, have we met before? You look familiar…" The announcer said, after giving him a closer look. "Ah! Were you perhaps a contestant in a recent amateur division tournament?"

"You got that right, heh heh. That was three years ago, guy." Neal told him. The man's eyes widened.

"Yes! How could I forget that final match! You're Newcomer Neal, aren't you? Where have you been lately? You've missed the last two tournaments! They just weren't the same without you! Tarin has reigned over all of the competition. It wasn't even close, I tell you!" The announcer told him.

"Well, I guess it's time for the big league now, huh? I've learned a lot since the amatuer days. Expect a great tournament this year." Neal said, grabbing the pen. He quickly scrawled through his application. He started to walk away, but the announcer grabbed him.

"Between you and me," He said quietly, "Saying that the Five Sword Sage entered the tournament was just a bluff to thin the crowd, yeah? Don't you worry about him. Focus on Tarin. I saw him sign up a few days ago." Neal nodded and returned to his friends.

"Did you make it?" Midahn asked. He nodded again, and started walking away. The other two hurried to catch up to him. "Wait! What did the announcer just say to you?"

Neal laughed a little. "Ah hah… nothing."

They checked into a room at the Inn later on that night. Sevrin returned later on.

"Hey, Sev." Mirabelle said, when he walked in. He nodded his head.

"Hi." He replied.

"Where've ya been?" Midahn asked.

"I was meditating." He replied, then sat down on a bed.

"The _whole_ time?" Midahn said in shock. He nodded again. "Wow!"

"It was… peaceful." Sevrin said, bowing his head with content. "I enjoyed the sunset and the stars beginning to rise. It's my favorite time of the day..."

The next morning, the Warriors made way to the booth by the coliseum again. The contestants for the tournament were told to attend a special meeting before they would begin filling up the stands and begin the grand event. When all of the confirmed contestants arrived, they all entered a large tent. The announcer, along with the judges, were inside.

"Welcome! We have requested everyone here this early to give you a debrief before the tournament actually begins!" The announcer stated. "With that being said, unfortunately, everyone here who isn't a contestant will have to wait outside. Don't worry, this meeting will not take long."

Midahn, Mirabelle, and Sevrin walked back out through the large tent flap, along with other friends of the rest of the contestants. They all started chatting about their fighters, saying that _their_ friend is going to win this year. Inside, though:

"I'm sure you all know the rules. No killing or maiming, intentionally cutting or stabbing, yeah yeah… I'm talking to professionals here. We have completed the final bracket, so please take a look!" The turned around the large canvas with a now full bracket in front of them. The contestants rushed over to take a look. However, Neal was ignoring them the whole time. He was scanning the group to find Tarin. Finally, after everyone went over to check out the bracket, Neal saw him. Tarin didn't crowd around it like everyone else did. He stayed behind, along with Neal.

"Hey. Long time no see." Neal said smiling, giving him a friendly wave. Tarin returned the gesture, and walked over to him.

"Ha hah… Look who it is! I didn't think you'd show." Tarin said. Neal waved him off.

"Because I definitely haven't been preparing for this tournament for years or anything…" Neal said jokingly. They shared a laugh.

"I hope you have trained well, Neal." Tarin said. "I have been longing to face you again in the real tournament. I hope we will both make it to the finals."

"You bet we will. If you've been training as hard as I've been, and I'm sure you have, then we will both definitely make it." Neal said, sounding determined.

"Hm. What are you doing before the tournament starts tonight?" He asked. Neal shook his head.

Neal shrugged. "Nothing, really. I'm just waiting around, I guess. What about you?" He asked.

"The same. Did you come with those friends of yours?" Tarin replied. Neal nodded. "We should all grab a bite to eat!"

"Okay. Let's go." Neal said, and they started to leave. Then he stopped, and laughed. "We should check the bracket, at least."

"Oh, of course." Tarin said. They turned around, and peered closely at the bracket.

"Ha! Great! It was really close, but we're both on opposite sides!" Tarin said. Neal gave a sigh of relief. Their names are actually right next to each other, but they aren't facing off in the first round. They each have different opponents. Their names were right in the middle too, which indeed gives them the possibility to be the two final contestants.

The contestants exited the tent, and rejoined their friends. Everyone went their separate ways after that. Mirabelle, Midahn, and Sevrin were waiting for Neal to show back up. After everyone had parted, they saw Neal, along with Tarin, to be the last ones out.

"Hi there!" Midahn waved when he saw Tarin. Tarin nodded back, and smiled.

"Hello, it's a pleasure! I'm Tarin." He said.

"These are my friends, Sevrin, Midahn, and Mirabelle." Neal introduced them to him. They gave him friendly gestures. He returned them with a slight bow.

"Great to meet you all. Neal here is a very talented swordsman, I'm sure you all know." Tarin said.

"And we could say the same to you." Sevrin said. "The last tournament we saw was intense."

"Would you all like to go to the L'Cie? It's an elegant restaurant, one of the best in Amur." Tarin proposed. They left at once, and entered the luxurious restaurant.

"Wow…" Mirabelle said. The decor, tables, chairs, and plates were magnificent. She knew this place was going to be quite expensive, too.

"Indeed. Just from glancing at it outside earlier this week, I knew it would be special." Tarin said. "And you don't have to worry about the bill, either."

"Oh no! You don't have to pay for all of us!" Mirabelle said, waving her hands in protest. He shook his head.

"Did you see the sign by the door? It said, 'Tournament Fighters eat free!'." He said, and laughed.

"Welcome! What shall we start with- Oh!" A waitress approached their table, then gasped. She clasped her mouth. "A-are you… T-Tarin? The Great Swordsman?" She backed away a few steps. Tarin was the most popular swordsman to enter the tournament, especially from these past few years of winning each time. She was a big fan of Tarin herself.

"Ah hah… You got it!" He said, scratching his head. He was a bit shy about the whole celebrity thing. "But it's not just me here. Do you recognize anyone else?" The excited waitress looked over at Neal, and gasped again.

"I-It's… Newcomer Neal!" She recognized him instantly too, despite not seeing him in action for three years.

"Wow… I'm flattered." Neal said, although meaning it jokingly. The waitress blushed deeply. "But honestly, was our battle in the amateur tournament so long ago _that_ interesting?"

"O-of course! That was one of the greatest amatuer final matches in the tournament's history! And… you two are going to participate in the o-official tournament?" She asked anxiously. They nodded. She squealed like an obsessive fan.

"Oh my! This year's tournament is going to be _so_ exciting! I-I can't wait to see you both in action!" She said with delight. But then she quickly calmed down to not disrupt the atmosphere of the restaurant. "I'm sorry! I'm here to serve you all today! Please, do not worry about the meal. It's on us!" She said, then took their orders.

"Wow, she sure was happy." Tarin said. "I get a kick out of that, at the very least. I'm not really fond of the popularity thing, though…"

"Me neither. I don't like sticking out from other people. Makes jobs much harder…" Neal said.

"This is delicious!" Midahn complimented the fine meal as they ate. It was the best restaurant they'd ever dined at.

"Do you know when the tournament is actually going to begin?" Neal asked Tarin. "I kinda wasn't paying any attention to that guy earlier…"

"Yeah. It starts at seven tonight, but we have to go at six." Tarin replied. He turned toward Neal's friends.

"I'll make sure you guys get front row seats!" He said.

"Wow, thanks Tarin!" Midahn replied excitedly.

"E-excuse me…" A small, quiet voice said. They all turned toward Tarin. There was a young little boy and girl standing next to him.

"Well, hi there!" Tarin said. He stood up and leaned forward to their height.

"Sorry if we're b-bothering you, but could we get your autograph? W-We're really big fans of yours, mister." The little girl said nervously. She was looking down at the ground, and was fidgeting with her hands.

"Why, of course! It's no bother at all! I'd be glad too." Tarin said cheerfully, and gave them his autograph. They thanked him and wished him good luck, and skipped away. Tarin smiled and returned to his seat.

"One thing's certain: There isn't a greater feeling than being someone's role model. It sets high goals for those kids when they're growing up. That's such an uplifting feeling…" Tarin said. When he mentioned the word role model, Neal looked away and down at the ground. He looked dismal.

After they finished their fine meal, the Warriors, along with Tarin, they started to walk down the stony streets of Amur. Neal didn't speak much. He just shoved his hands in his pockets and followed everyone else. It looked like he had a lot on his mind. Mirabelle stuck behind the others too. She trying to work up the nerve to ask him what's on his mind. She noticed that he didn't seem to be in a good mood.

Finally, when she was just about to talk to him, Neal glanced out of the corner of his eye. Across the street, a shady person was eyeing them. As soon as he saw Neal notice him, he turned and blended in with the people walking down that way. Neal watched them go suspiciously.

"Who… was that?" Mirabelle wondered.

"You saw him too? Hm… Don't know. But I know what he looks like now." Neal replied. They continued walking behind the others in silence for a few moments.

"Is… something bothering you, Neal?" Mirabelle asked him. He sighed.

"Mm… nothing. It's nothing." He said.

"Y-you could… tell me, if something's wrong, and you want to talk about it." She said shyly.

"Hm. I'll keep that in mind." Neal said. He didn't even look at her the entire time. Just straight forward, expressionless. Mirabelle was becoming frustrated now.

_Rrgh… Why is he so gloomy and distant all the time? He is the complete opposite now of who he was… before… _She thought.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Hm? Sure." Neal replied.

"Did anything bad happen during the last two years?" She said it. He actually glanced at her this time.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I-I don't know… You seem… inscrutable nowadays. I just have this feeling that something's happened that affected you…" Mirabelle told him. Neal thought for a moment about what she said.

"I don't know what to tell you." He said finally.

"Is that it? Nothing?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing." He said, and went on in silence. She was fighting back tears as hard as she could. He was so cold to her that she didn't even know what to say anymore. A single tear rolled down, and she quickly wiped it away. Neal noticed it from the corner of his eye. He squinted for a moment, wondering what that was about, but forgot about it a moment later.

_I'm going to figure out what happened to him._ Mirabelle decided. _This isn't the Neal that I know. This isn't the Neal… that I love. I'm going to help him..._

Hours passed on. It wasn't long before the tournament's first day would officially begin. They could see the excitement arousing in the streets, as the fans were already gathering near the coliseum entrance. There was a long line stretching halfway down the main road. Groups of people were placing bets, children were playing together, reenacting their favorite swordsman with toy swords, and young girls gossipping about the teenage swordsman who are participating in the tournament. Tarin and Neal had to quickly and quietly sift through these people to make it to the applicant booth without getting stopped. They joined the rest of the contestants, who were sitting and waiting patiently in the tent. There was a tense atmosphere inside. The fighters were either breathing calmly or eyeing each other precariously. Some first round opponents were fiercely locked in eye contact, to try to gain the intimidation factor.

After Neal, Tarin, and a few other of the remaining fighters entered the tent, it was securely closed, and guards blocked screaming fans from coming any closer. The next hour passed by slowly, as the spectators were let in and seated. The announcer officially began the tournament after a welcome ceremony. The first matches went underway, and the loyal fans screamed with joy. Soon enough, it became time for Neal's first match.

"Alright. It's time to see how much better he's become." Sevrin said, as they watched from their excellent seats. None of the Warriors have seen each other's new abilities and strength yet, as they haven't had to battle anyone or anything since they reunited. Seeing Neal battling for the first time in a while was going to be exciting to them.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time for the next match of the first round! First up is the dual wielder of viciously sharp katanas, Kaphreas!" The announcer stated, and the fighter stepped out to the arena. There were a lot of howls and cheers. "And his opponent will be a swordsman who hasn't appeared since three years ago, in the greatest amateur finals in history…" The crowd was already beginning to go wild. "Formerly known to as Newcomer Neal, it's Neal Faris, here for the first time in the official tournament!" The coliseum bursted with excitement. Neal walked over to the other side of the arena, giving a nod to acknowledge the fans.

"Come one, Neal! Win this one!" Midahn cheered.

Kaphreas, the sword specialist, readied his wicked katanas, and stood in his battle stance. Neal lightly swung his blade around, stretching his wrist around in small circles.

"And let the match… begin!" The announcer called.

"Ooh, who knows on this one?" Someone said in the stands.

"Yep. Kaphreas is sharp, but we don't know much on Faris. He's also at the youngest age to participate. Kaphreas wins from experience. That's where my money's at!" Someone replied.

"No way! Were you blind when you watched his and Tarin's match three years ago? Faris's defense is on point! He's probably improved in speed too. Look how tough he is now! Kaphreas won't be able to break through his guard. Neal Faris is going to win!" Another said. Many fans who really enjoyed the sport focus on the individual attributes and skills of the swordsman, and discuss it among each other. It's a competition to them as well.

"Go Faris! Show this guy who's boss!"

"Kaphreas never even makes it to the finals! Come on, Faris!"

"Destroy him, Kaphreas! He's nothing but fresh meat! That newbie doesn't stand a chance!"

"Those katanas of his are the real deal! Faris better watch his hide!"

Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn listened to the intense banter among the spectators around them.

"Wow, these people must really enjoy this. _Really_ enjoy this…" Midahn noticed.

Kaphreas and Neal were circling each other slowly around the arena. Neal was studying his movement and stance carefully. After feeling satisfied of his analyzation, he actually began the attack. As soon as he swung his blade, the crowd roared. The first clash of their swords was always the most intense. Kaphreas blocked it with one of his katanas with ease. Then Neal attacked him with a more powerful strike, forcing him to block with both swords, just as Neal thought he would. Just from that small exchange, Neal figured out that Kaphreas wasn't a very strong attacker, and his defense was only strong by using both katanas. He started planning his strategy to break through his defense.

But Kaphreas decided to make his move now, and stepped forward on the offensive. He slashed ferociously and quickly, cutting through the air perfectly. His attacks were very swift, but not strong enough to break. Neal blocked each attack carefully as he kept his eyes on the blades in front of him. He found an opening in what seemed like Kaphreas's flawless combo, and almost knocked one of his katana's out of his hand. Kaphreas jumped back to reform his stance. He didn't waste anytime, and attacked Neal again. But it was just like the last, and Neal broke his guard again. He had to leap back quickly like before so Neal couldn't take that opportunity. Yet again, Kaphreas tried his relentless attacks, getting more and more frustrated each time. Once he was starting to get sloppy, Neal decided to finish him off. Just as Kaphreas tried to attack again, Neal surprised him by immediately swinging his blade left and right at a blinding speed, knocking the katanas right out from his hands, and pointed the sword at his throat. Neal defeated him with ease. The crowd roared with excitement.

"Wow! What a flurry of exchanges! Kaphreas didn't even manage to break Neal's guard even once! The winner is Neal Faris!" The announcer said.

Kaphreas was sweating and breathing heavily. "How… How did you block all of those perfectly?" He wanted to know. Neal helped him up.

"Ah hah… I'm a katana user as well. I saw right through ya." He said, shaking his hand, and turning away.

"An excellent match! Neal Faris has greatly improved since his match with the reigning amateur champion, Tarin the Swordsman! Speaking of which, his match is coming up next! It's time to watch _Tarin's_ first match ever in the official tournament!" Hearing Tarin's name sparked the loudest roar of the crowd so far.

Neal watched from the sidelines as Tarin took to the arena, as well as his opponent. The opponent didn't seem like anything special. He was a one-handed, single sword user, like himself and Tarin. Their match went underway, but it was over in almost an instant. Tarin countered his opponent's attack, and completely disarmed him. Tarin's greatest skill is countering. He specializes in completely turning one's attack against them, and using his blade to override them.

"And with that amazing counter, Tarin the Swordsman takes his first win in the blink of an eye! What skill!" The announcer said. Tarin joined Neal in the sidelines, and they talked all the way through the rest of the first round. The next night held the second round of the tournament. Neal and Tarin defeated their opponents again. The third night was the breathtaking semi-finals, and Neal and Tarin didn't completely crush their opponents this time. Their matches lasted a bit longer than anticipated, as the level of skill in this tournament wasn't to be taken lightly. But at last, the fourth night would hold the final round. And the two swordsman to face each other will be… Neal and Tarin!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! The Warriors return to Amur, as it was time for the annual Swordsmanship Tournament of Amur! Neal agreed three years ago to Tarin's proposal to enter the real tournament when they were old enough. The other Warriors meet Tarin in town, and notice that he and Neal are already good friends. They question if he's better friends with _him_ than he is with them... Mirabelle sees how dispassionate Neal is being lately, and finally works herself up to ask him about it. But he basically ignores her... How rude. But the tournament has begun, and both of our fighters do not disappoint! They make it into the final round, which will occur next week!


	24. The Final Rematch!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: The Final Rematch!<strong>

Nighttime was finally approaching. The night of the final round of this year's Swordsmanship Tournament of Amur: Neal against Tarin. The sky was clear and dark, but lit up by the stars and moon. The stadium was filling up very quickly. Even more tourists and fans were attending this match, and not only since it's the finals. This tournament was special; the two finalists are the youngest possible age to be eligible to enter. It's also their very first time participating in the real tournament.

Neal could feel the rumble of crowd's roaring from the barracks he was waiting in. The room was shaking a little. But it didn't affect him in any way. His eyes were shut, and he was perfectly calm. He had trained himself to be at his finest and most capable in any kind of situation. Well, most situations. There can always be something unexpected that can occur…

Meanwhile, in the stands:

"Th-these people are crazy!" Mirabelle said, clamping her hands over her ears. The fans and spectators were chanting Neal and Tarin's names for them to come out. The match is going to begin shortly.

"The match will soon begin shortly!" The announcer said. The crowd was growing impatient with waiting.

"Argh! Come on! Start the match! Start the match!" They were shouting.

"Just a few minutes more, and the greatest match in all of history is gonna begin!" Another said, eyes gleaming.

"Heh heh. They're rowdy. I'm not that kind of guy, but it's not necessarily a bad thing." Sevrin said, looking amused.

"You're more of the 'can't stand any form of nonsense' kind of guy, Sev." Midahn said. He laughed a little.

"Yeah, true. But that's spirit they're showing." He replied, pointing to the crazy fans. "Having a lot of spirit makes life a lot richer, you know."

"I like those words…" A girl said from the row behind them. She bit her lip. "So… handsome, and wise…"

Sevrin's eyes grew wide. "Eh heh… Hey there." He waved. She blushed.

"Hi." She replied, resting her chin on her shoulder, and looking at him seductively.

"How's it going…?" Sevrin asked, but then got a good look at her. She looked like she was in her mid twenties.

_Eww… _Mirabelle thought. She saw it too. _She likes younger guys, huh… I can understand maybe a year or two under, but not like… ten._ She glanced at Sevrin. His facial expression told her that he would agree.

"Your black hair is so… short and _spiky_. And your face… is covered up by that mask. Why don't you take it off?" She asked him. Midahn was trying to hold in his laughter the best he could.

"Ehh…" Sevrin was scratching his head. "Maybe… another time…?" Was all he could say.

"Ooh… playing hard to get, boy? It's supposed to be the other way around." She giggled. "I'll wait for that time, then."

Sevrin just slowly turned back around, and faced the arena, without moving or saying anything. Mirabelle was still watching her though, and she saw the woman grow bored after a minute and turn toward another boy.

"Okay, she's moved on already, loverboy. You're safe." Mirabelle said, then laughed. Sevrin closed his eyes tightly, and shook his head.

"Creepy… That was so creepy." He said.

"Hah hah! Sevrin was hit on? Ha! How could Sev get hit on by somebody and not Mira?" Midahn laughed. Mirabelle blushed.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" She stammered, becoming embarrassed.

"Well, look at you. You'd be a jewel to any guy in this coliseum." Midahn said. She reddened even more.

"S-stop it, Midahn!" She said. He laughed. Sevrin smiled.

"Midahn's got an eye for girls now? What a surprise…" He said. Midahn tilted his head.

"How's that a surprise, Sev? I remember the things you and Neal would talk about barely after we all _met_ each other those years ago…" Midahn retaliated.

"...What did they… talk about?" Mirabelle asked, becoming very curious. Midahn was about to speak, but Sevrin quickly covered his mouth.

"Whoa there, buddy! We didn't talk about _any_thing like that back then…" Sevrin said.

"You're such a liar." Mirabelle said, and crossed her arms. Midahn nudged Sevrin's shoulder.

"Jeez, she doesn't take this kind of talk lightly, huh." Midahn said quietly to him.

"It's a sensitive subject for 'em, you know." Sevrin said back. "Be careful what you say around girls, man. You never know what'll happen if you say something that upsets them."

Midahn recalled one of the times when Neal said something that caused Mirabelle to become enraged, and shuddered.

"Thanks for the heads up…" He said, and gulped.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it's finally time!" The announcer said. Everyone turned toward the coliseum and cheered wildly.

"Tonight is the final match of the tournament! The reigning amatuer champion Tarin, versus the runner-up from their match three years ago, Neal Faris!" The crowd roared when Neal and Tarin stepped out onto the arena simultaneously.

When they reached the starting points, they just looked at each other with deep concentration. Tarin finally broke the ice, by smiling.

"Heh… I'm looking forward to seeing if your training his paid off." He said, and nodded. Neal nodded back.

"I just hope we're at least on a similar level." He replied.

_What does that mean?_ Tarin thought, and squinted at him. Then he shook his head. He needed to be completely focused, with no distractions.

"Will Tarin continue his supremacy of winning every tournament he's participated in? Or will Neal end his streak and take the first win of the official tournament instead?! We'll find out in the match! Get ready!" The announcer said, and the stadium quieted down quickly. The beginning of the match, the spark of the flames of battle, was always the most intense moment of the match. Neal and Tarin took their stances.

"You can do this, Neal." Mirabelle said. Midahn glanced at her, and noticed she was clenching her fists and leaning forward. She glanced over, noticing he was looking at her, and quickly turned away.

"Heh heh…" Midahn said, and turned back toward the arena. "Good luck, man." Sevrin was watching them both carefully.

"Let the match… begin!" In an instant, Tarin lunged for him, at blinding speed. Not even the masters that had participated and lost in the last few days could have done anything about that attack. But Neal reacted in time, and blocked it. Just in that instant after the announcer began the match, they already heard the sound of metal clashing. The entire crowd had to do a double take. Tarin was rapidly attacking him from every angle with precise speed.

"In… Incredible! The swordsman have already clashed blades! It has only been a second or two!" The announcer said in surprise.

_Alright… Not bad. He's keeping up with basic swordplay. Then let's go up a level._ Tarin thought, and quickly switched his stance. He began using a more advanced technique that makes it difficult to defend from every strike. But immediately, Neal switched his stance and began blocking Tarin's attacks with ease. He was getting backed toward the edge of the arena, so Neal side stepped and began getting pushed back toward the center of the arena.

"Wow! Tarin is going all out in the beginning of this match! Neal hasn't shown any signs of offense yet!" The announcer said. A tense atmosphere was already building up in the stands.

"Ooh… It looks so _close_ sometimes! Tarin's gonna actually get 'im one of these times!" A fan shouted.

"Ha! Faris is _toying_ with him! Do you see the look on his face? He's as calm as the sea breeze! Tarin's overrated!" Another retorted.

"I don't see much in this Faris guy! He's got nothing but defense, and a little trickery! That's how he's won all the other matches!"

"Tarin's got the experience! And the title! He's going to win! He's only testing 'im!"

Sevrin turned toward them, and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Just wait! Neal's going to counter _Tarin_ this time! He won't get caught off guard!" Midahn turned toward them too.

"Yeah! He hasn't broke his guard _once_ yet!" Midahn added. Some of them cheered at their statements and some others booed them.

"Hah hah…" Sevrin laughed, and returned to his seat. "The fans are pretty evenly split up between Neal and Tarin."

"Just look at them, though…" Midahn said. "I can barely see what's going on."

_How can Neal move so quickly, and precisely?_ Mirabelle thought. She was watching as closely as she could, but she could barely make out their battle.

Finally, the blurriness ended, as Tarin jumped back. Instead of blocking Tarin's last attack, Neal actually swung his blade forward, causing him to have to block instead.

Tarin gritted his teeth… _Tch! I couldn't break through once… at that level?! Well, time to kick it up another notch!_ He dashed at Neal yet again, using even more different attack combos. But Neal instantly recognized them, and adjusted his stance accordingly.

_What?! Already?! _Tarin began to sweat. _I only just started to use that combination, and he chose the perfect stance to counter it immediately… How did he know? Oh! Maybe he's trained himself in all the different types of sword fighting. Then I should be able to use more power to break through…_

Tarin gripped his sword more tightly, and raised it high.

"Predictable…" Neal said, shaking his head just as Tarin tried to use an extremely powerful slash. He raised his sword up horizontally to block it, as Tarin's much stronger attack was slower, so he could react to it fairly quickly. Tarin's sword struck down onto Neal's, sending sparks flying. But Neal didn't get knocked back at all or falter from the attack. In fact, when Tarin struck his blade with all of that force, Neal's arm didn't even budge. Tarin actually took a step back. Striking Neal's sword actually caused his blade to get knocked back.

_He's monstrously strong too… I felt like I just tried to strike a concrete wall… Damn, he's actually gotten really good…_ Tarin thought worriedly.

Tarin was breathing heavier. He was attacking non stop, despite only briefly. His breath ran out rather quick in this time. Neal, however, remained unscathed.

"Okay. It's my turn now." Neal said, and stepped forward. Tarin quickly held his sword up with both hands in defense.

_Now that I think about it… Neal has hardly used any offensive strategy throughout this entire tournament… He's only been defending throughout his entire matches, and quickly finishing off his opponents with one or two attacks… He might be hiding his true power… _Tarin thought, and prepared to secure his guard.

"Don't lose focus for even a fraction of a second." Neal warned. "For it could be your downfall… Are you ready?" Tarin focused on Neal with all of his concentration. He didn't want to be overcome by speed, which is what he thinks Neal is warning him about.

"Here I come!" Neal shouted, and dashed at him with furious speed. Tarin didn't have any to expect how Neal would attack, as Neal was already attacking with a speed that no one would think possible. The crowd couldn't even see Neal's sword anymore. It was moving so fast. Tarin was being overwhelmed by such a large amount that he fell backward, nearly falling out of bounds. He quickly leapt back up and dashed toward the center.

Sevrin, Mirabelle, Midahn, and the rest of the crowd stood up.

"What in the hell?" Sevrin said, eyes wide. He hadn't seen anything like that ever before.

"How did he…?" Midahn thought. Mirabelle's mouth was agape. The crowd had similar reactions. Tarin's eyes were wide too. He realized that Neal was intentionally aiming for his own sword for the entire duration of his attack. Tarin understood just now that Neal could have easily attacked him in different areas besides where he was guarding, and could've _killed _him with that speed.

_He's… on… an entirely different level…_ Tarin thought. He looked down at his hands, which were trembling as they barely held onto the hilt of his sword. The clashing of Neal's blade against his so many times caused the vibrations to make his hands tremble. He was surprised he could even hold onto his sword still.

"I'm not done yet!" Neal said, and rushed for him again. Tarin quickly returned his focus to his opponent, and he barely had time to react. This time, in Neal's blinding flurry of attacks, he knocked the sword cleanly out of Tarin's hand. Tarin reacted quickly by trying to slide over and retrieve it, but Neal jumped in front of him, holding his sword at Tarin's throat. He had successfully disarmed Tarin and won the match.

Tarin was breathing heavily, and just looked up at Neal. "How… How did do that?" He stammered. Neal sheathed his sword and pulled him back up to his feet.

"That was because of my strength." Neal replied. "The rest of it was from training." Tarin gave it all some thought for a moment.

"So you were holding back the entire time, huh…" He realized. "Everyone thought your specialty was in your defense, but it's really in your offense… You were just so much better than everyone else that you didn't even need to _use _it…"

_I've devoted my life to learning the way of the sword. I've been called a master, or an expert, at this age… Yet, he possesses skill that even I could never dream of obtaining… Amazing._ He thought.

Tarin placed his hand on Neal's shoulder. "I guess your training really _did _pay off…" They both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Neal said. During that entire conversation, everyone else in the audience was speechless, trying to understand what had just happened. Finally, after seeing Neal still standing, the crowd became uproarious with immense cheer.

"In… Incredible! I don't even know what happened in the very end, but the victor goes to… Neal Faris!" The announcer said in shock. People supporting Neal cheered and yelled wildly, while loyal Tarin fans sighed and handed over gil to various spectators in the crowd. A vast majority of the people place bets on who wins the matches in the tournaments each year.

"Aww… What the hell was that?! I couldn't even _see_ what that kid did, so why should I pay up?" A fan complained to his friend. But the other guy was grinning from ear to ear, extending his hand out to receive his winnings. The man grumbled and stuffed his hand into his pocket, forking over his gil.

"Ha! I knew it! There was something that I saw in Faris… I just knew he would win!" Another fan shot his fist into the air.

"Is that even humanly possible, what he just did?" Sevrin wondered. He was still focused on the two swordsman down in the arena.

"Could you even keep up with them, Sev?" Midahn asked. Sevrin shook his head.

"Believe me. I can follow incredible speeds, from training my eyes and mind. But _that… _I couldn't even see his movement at all…" Sevrin said, sounding completely dumbfounded.

"Neal…" Mirabelle said, and sighed. For some reason, seeing him perform that unhumanly feat made her feel worried, rather than proud or happy. Something about it didn't feel right to her. She thought about what could have happened to him during the past two years and why he's changed so drastically.

"Congratulations to our new champion, Neal Faris!" The announcer screamed over the crowd. Neal waved to them. He received a shiny gold medal and a fine steel sword. He declined at first, but they insisted on him taking it. He told them that he already had his weapons, and wouldn't even use it. But they gave it to him anyway. After it was over, Neal gave it to a young, but determined-looking boy who he passed by after exiting the coliseum.

"Ah, we can't forget! The champion receives prize money too!" The announcer said. Two judges handed him a case. Inside was… fifty thousand gil!

"Heh… thanks." Neal said, but didn't even look at it. In the last tournament he attended, seeing the six thousand gil prize in front of him put a devious, greedy look on his face. But this time, however, it wasn't the case. He was much more humble, and subtle. He took the prize, and thanked the committee..

"I believe a celebration is in order." Tarin said, smiling as they began walking down the main street after the tournament was over.

_Man, that guy sure is something else… He's honorable, unlike the other pricks that were in that tournament. They were sore about their loss and held grudges against their opponents. Accepting failure is the first step to success… _Sevrin thought, shaking his head.

"All right! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Midahn asked excitedly. "Are we going to go to another fasty restaurant?!"

Tarin laughed. "I think Neal should decide, since he was the victor, of course." They all turned toward Neal.

"Huh?" Neal was staring off into the distance, and just noticed they were all looking at him.

"What do you want to do to celebrate your victory?" They asked him. He was hardly even paying attention to them, though.

"Uh… Doesn't matter. I'm fine with whatever." He replied dully. Then he returned his gaze off into the street ahead.

"Jeez. Lame!" Midahn said. "You just won the tournament for crying out loud. We've _got_ to celebrate!" He said, and dashed off, searcing for something exciting for them to do tonight.

"Yeah, come on, man. That was one hell of a tournament." Sevrin added, and lightly bumped him on the shoulder. But Neal ignored him, and kept walking forward.

_What's up with him…_ Mirabelle thought. _As soon as it ended, he's had this solemn look on his face and is giving us the cold shoulder…_

"Hey, can I talk to him in private real quick?" Mirabelle turned back toward Tarin and Sevrin. They understood that she was probably going to ask him why he's acting this way, and nodded. They stepped away and began a conversation of their own in the meantime.

"Um… so what's bothering you?" She asked him.

"Hm? Nothing. Why do you ask?" Neal replied, without even looking at her.

"Because you're not cheery and outright, like you usually are. Besides that, you've just won the tournament you've aimed for a long time." She told him. When said 'like you usually are,' he stopped, and looked down at the ground. They were silent for a few moments.

"... You've been saying stuff like a few times now." He finally said.

"W-well… Of course. I'm just… worried about you." She said.

"Why?" He asked. She looked at him, and felt sadness and gloom.

"What do you mean? You're my friend, Neal. I see you looking sad ever since we first met together again, and I just ignore that? I'm here to help you or talk to you if you need it, because I care about you. We all do. You act like that concept doesn't even… exist…" She said shakily.

He didn't say anything. She almost wanted to cry now. "A-are we your friends anymore, Neal?"

When she said that, he actually looked up into her eyes. He had a solemn frown on his face, and she had hurt look on hers.

"Friends, huh…" He said, then turned away. He had his back to her now, but he didn't move.

She was starting to feel hopeless now. He was standing right in front of her, yet she felt like he was miles away. She planned to try to get closer to him during their first week back together. But that plan was ripped to shreds when she saw what he was now. But she knew that Neal still in there somewhere. The _real _Neal. The Neal who spoke loudly and ate until he was stuffed completely. The Neal who always had either a determined look on his face or a big grin. The Neal who embraced the positive aspects of their strenuous journey. When he told them about his experiences in the last two years alone, she suspected that something might have happened to him.

"Can you answer this, then?" She asked. He was silent, but still standing next to her, waiting for what she wanted to say. "What did this bounty hunter organization change in you?"

He turned back around, wide eyed. He quickly leaned forward. "Hey, don't say that name out here. You never know who's listening or watching." He said quietly but frantically.

"But… why? Are you… villains or something?" She asked more quietly.

"No. Villains are the ones that we _seek_, and _eliminate_." He explained.

"You said that there are higher level criminals out there, that require the most elite of these bounty hunters, right?" She said. He nodded.

"Then what does it take to become one of the 'elite'?" She asked. He knew where she was going, and what she was figuring out. He began shaking, and clenched his fists tightly. What his friends do not know, and what Mirabelle is figuring out, is that Neal actually became an elite bounty hunter during the past two years. These few, rare specialists would take on the most dangerous, life-threatening jobs and requests. The stories he shared when he and the other Warriors reunited were nothing compared to what he had done. He had taken on the harbingers of the criminal underworld, the most wicked fiends of the human race. Often, his task was to track them down and follow them to their hideouts, where he would disguise himself to be a member of their organization. He did this to gain as much information from them as he could before taking out the leader, and disrupting their chain flow. Sometimes, it would take days or weeks of being undercover. That being said, he never did anything evil. He learned through the bounty hunters to be cunning, and make himself very minimal, being able to quietly blend right in. Being around all of these types of people for so long turned him into who he is now: very rouge-like, rough, and distant. The most important aspect of being one of the elite, was that you couldn't have any connections with anyone. The criminal underworld has hit lists and targets, just as the bounty hunters have for them. The elite bounty hunters were very hidden and unknown, practically non existent to the world. People know about them, but they don't know and haven't seen any of them before. That's the only way they could do their work, being as skillful as they are. When Neal joined them, they had trained him to become a ghost to society, to sever all connections he had with people he knew. He joined them knowing this, but also knew he was going to to reunite with the other Warriors of the Light no matter what. That was the most important thing to him. He joined them because he thought it would give him the skills he would need to defeat Samael. But he feared what the two years being in this organization would do to him. The end result, of course, is the Neal we see today. However, being a bounty hunter wasn't the only influence on his outcome...

"I...I…" Neal said. His fists were trembling. "I had to become an Unnamed." He said.

"Wh...what's that?" Mirabelle asked.

"I had to drop everything I had. I no longer knew anybody. I no longer had any friends. I could no longer make any friends. I had to become invisible to the world. That was the last requirement to become a bounty hunter." He said disdainfully.

"S-so you were trained to cut every connection you had to anybody?" She asked. He nodded.

_So this is why he's so distant now… But he still came back to us, so does that mean he's no longer a bounty hunter?_ She thought.

"Did you… quit before you came back?" She asked. He sighed.

"That's the problem. You couldn't just quit the organization. It's top secret and elite, so the longer you're a part of it, the more secrets you know about it. If someone just up and goes, they get suspicious. You walk out the door with a lot of knowledge, that's not supposed to leave." He explained. She became a bit nervous now.

"D-do they… suspect you, Neal?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I told them I wasn't going to be a part of them forever, but I don't think it really matters now. Entering this tournament, and putting my name out there like this will just get me in their sights. If they find me, and see that I'm with you all…" He said.

Mirabelle became frightened. Are they all in danger now? "Well… didn't you know about this before you joined?"

"To be honest, I didn't." He replied. "Just after recently joining, they saw my skill and wanted me to become an elite. I didn't realize it then, but the elite bounty hunters were on an entirely different scale… You have no idea…" He said, and almost shuddered.

_It wasn't his fault then…_ She thought. _I know him… And I can imagine him when they asked him to join the elite, saying yes only because it sounded cool… But he must have not fully understood how big the sacrifice he had to make was…_

"You didn't have to enter the tournament." She told him. "Then your name wouldn't have been known…"

"You know I don't break promises…" Neal said. She remembered that he promised Tarin three years ago that he would enter the real tournament and fight him again when they were finally old enough.

"Hey guys!" Midahn called out from across the street. They turned toward him, and he was waving for them. "I got reservations for us at this really nice place! Come on, hurry!"

Neal and Mirabelle looked at each other. "We'll… discuss this more later." He said. She nodded, and they quickly rejoined Sevrin and Tarin. They started to make their way over to where Midahn was. Halfway across, though, Neal saw something from the corner of his eye. Despite being dark, his senses were fairly sharp. He could feel a presence watching him. He stopped.

"What is it, Neal?" Mirabelle asked him. The others stopped and turned as well.

"I just want to get a bit of fresh air before we go inside. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." He said. Mirabelle told them that he needed this, and they walked inside the restaurant. When they were out of his sight, his instincts kicked in.

He began to casually walk down the street, away from the restaurant. It was quite dark in the stony town, and there were only a few street lights around, along with the lights from the various buildings down the street. There wasn't too much light to see down any alleyways. After just thirty seconds of casually walking, Neal could tell he was being followed. He knew that it was the strange person who was watching them when they first entered town.

He began moving just slightly quicker than before. There weren't too many people outside, as most were still exiting the coliseum, which was now quite a few blocks away. It was also much darker in these more quiet streets. Neal could feel the man's presence behind him getting closer, and he smiled. He started to slow down again, as he was approaching an alley. When he walked into it, he hid himself like a night shadow. The man was indeed following him, as he entered the alleyway too, and started looking around. He was holding a sharp knife. Neal smiled again from in the shadows. The man stepped further toward the dark. He was now just a few feet away from Neal. At that moment, Neal jabbed the man's eyes with his fingers, temporarily blinding him. The man tried to fight him frantically, but Neal pulled out a viciously sharp dagger, made from a dragon's bone, and held it as his throat. The man was sweating and shaking. He was caught.

"Hmph. You're too pitiful to be one of the ones who I thought would be after me." Neal said. Then he got a closer look at the man's face and what he was wearing, which was thin, black armor, with spikes. Neal smiled maniacally. "Oh, I think I might know who sent you." He said, in a much darker tone. The man tried to scream, but Neal violently slit his throat, spilling his blood all over the ground in the dark alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Neal and Tarin's rematch round blew everyone away. Their skills with the sword far surpassed everyone's expectations, as they both were the youngest age eligible to enter the tournament: seventeen. After it is over, Mirabelle finally confronts him. She wants to know why he's been acting so distant and rough to them. Seeing him act like that just after the tournament ended pushed her far enough to truly worry about him. And we figure that Neal went through quite a rough patch with the bounty hunters. There was _much_ more to it than what Neal had told them on the first night of their reunion. She learned that in order to become one of the elite, Neal had to become invisible to the world. No friends, no acquaintances, no family, no connections. That quells her suspicion. He was practically brainwashed to become that way. That aside, what was that at the end again? Neal slit someone's throat? While smiling? And he claims he knows who sent the man? What's gotten into him?


	25. Is This How He Feels About Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy. Also: Underage drinking is bad, people. Don't do itttttt

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Is This How He Feels About Me?<strong>

"Ah! There you are, Neal!" Midahn said, waving to Neal to join them at their table when he entered the restaurant.

"Mm? Oh, hey." Neal said, and walked over. He sat down onto the last chair. Mirabelle was sitting across from him.

_I hope you're feeling better… _Mirabelle thought. _What those bounty hunters did must be really hard on you…_

Once she learned why Neal acts so distant to his closest friends now, Mirabelle couldn't help but feel sad, and depressed. Her relationship with him was going in the complete opposite direction. But it wasn't all about that, though. Their friendship as well… As a whole, between the four Warriors of the Light, was supposed to be stronger than any kind of bond between people. Mirabelle thought about how the other two must feel; just like her, probably.

"We've already ordered, but I said steak for you, since I know that's your favorite!" Midahn said cheerfully.

"Oh? Yeah, that'll do." Neal said.

_Not even a thanks? Tch… _Sevrin thought. He had been noticing and thinking about Neal's odd behavior too, ever since they reunited. And he didn't like it…

_What's becoming of him? The old him would have put Midahn in a playful chokehold and ruffle his hair like he always did. It seems like nowadays he avoids us as much as possible… _Sevrin thought.

"So, you've won the tournament. You're a refined swordsman. What's your next goal?" Tarin asked.

"Hm… My… next goal. Well, I've got a goal, but it's not the kind you're thinking of. It's a goal that _we_ share…" He replied, referring to Sevrin, Mirabelle, Midahn, and himself.

"No, I know you have _that_ one…" Tarin said, shaking his head. The others opened their eyes wide in surprise.

_He told Tarin about us? _Sevrin thought. Tarin noticed their surprise.

"Neal told me about who you guys are a long time ago. I won't say anything, don't worry. Well, it's not like I have anything to say anyways. You've got your mission, and there's nothing else to it." Tarin explained.

"Well, point there, I guess…" Sevrin said. Then Tarin turned back to Neal.

"What I'm saying is, what is your goal _after_ your mission is said and done. That's not your goal in _life_, is it? From what you've told me, this situation could either grow dire, and last quite a while, or it could end quite soon, if you win." He said.

Neal's eyes widened. "A...After? I've… never thought about that… Huh, you could be right. I… We still have our entire lives ahead of us after it's over… That's something to think about over a drink."

"A...drink?" Midahn thought, confused. "Like… water or tea?"

Neal laughed. "No, more like mead or whiskey, buddy. If you can hold it, then it really puts your mind to work."

Mirabelle stumped her head. _Ugh… He's got it completely backwards!_ She thought.

Tarin bellowed in laughter. "Ha hah! You enjoy a drink every once in a while?" He asked. Neal nodded.

"Yes, I've become quite a distinguished wine taster myself recently, from what I can do this early on." He said, smiling. Neal snorted.

"Wine… tasting? That sounds… weak!" He said, and laughed.

"Wait, you're serious?" Tarin said, leaning forward. "You… _drink_ heavy liquor? We're still so underage!" He said astonishingly but quietly.

"Aw, come on, man. Who cares about that? As long as you don't do anything dumb, then you're fine. You can drink and not get drunk, you know." He replied, waving him off.

_That's the worst kind of attitude towards it…_ Sevrin thought, shaking his head.

"Hey, how about after this, we go to the bar and get a drink, huh?" Neal said, placing his hand on Tarin's shoulder. "I know how to get us in."

Tarin gulped. The idea made him nervous. He began sweating a little, and quickly shook his head back and forth.

"N...no way! I couldn't!" He said. Neal turned to Sevrin.

"You come along too, man. Hell, _that_ would be a proper celebration to me!" He said, and laughed.

Sevrin shrugged. "I'm not really one for sake. I guess I never really enjoyed it, no matter how many times I've tried it."

"But that doesn't mean you won't go, right?" Neal asked. Sevrin shrugged again.

"Well, if it's just us, then I guess I'll tag along." He said. Mirabelle was shocked at what he just said. She shot him a 'what the hell are you saying?!' glance.

"Jeez, you guys are crazy." Midahn said. "There's no way in hell I would do that. Would you, Mira?"

"Wha… no way!" She said quickly, waving her hands.

"Lame." Neal said. Then their food was served, and everyone began eating. Mirabelle couldn't believe that Neal thought it was lame for her not to join them in underage drinking.

"Ah… That was great." Neal said, as they finished eating. "Now, to top it off." He stood up, along with Sevrin and a quivering Tarin. They put money down on the table, and turned to go. Neal glanced back. "We'll catch you guys later, back at the Inn, in like… Hell, don't expect us at a certain time…" He said, and laughed a bit. Tarin gulped nervously.

"O...okay, I guess." Mirabelle replied. She knew nothing she could say would stop him from doing this.

After they left, she sighed.

"They've grown up, I guess…" Midahn said. She buried her head in her hands.

"Okay, fine. But _Sevrin?!_ I know Tarin was pressured by Neal to go, but Sevrin isn't the type to be pressured into doing something. Why did _he_ go too?" She thought angrily.

"I don't know… Let's just go to the room…" Midahn said. They thanked the restaurant and headed back toward their room in the Inn.

"Okay, just follow my lead. It's dark out, so it'll be hard for anyone to see us by the door." Neal said. They were approaching a bar, after walking for quite some time.

"Why did we pass that other one, which was so much closer from the restaurant?" Sevrin asked him. He scratched his head.

"Uh… reasons…" Neal replied. "You guys ready? Just puff out you chests a little bit, and stand tall. Don't make any eye contact with anyone, and just look down the whole time. We all look tough enough and have deep enough voices to pass for adults, if you can make yourself sound that way. The most important thing is: don't draw any attention to yourself."

They did that as they entered the bar, and sat down quietly at the counter. Tarin could barely contain himself. He was having a hard time keeping it together. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, and what they were doing was crazy, but when he glanced at Neal, he could tell that it came as natural to him.

Before anything happened, Neal laughed inside his head. _Jeez… Wine taster? What the hell does that even mean? This guy…_ He mentally joked about Tarin. _I'll show him what the real stuff's like!_

"What can I get for ya lads?" The bartender asked. Instead of asking what he recommends, Neal asked for three shots of a more uncommon pick of liquor, instead of the more popular choices. This says to the bartender that he knows his alcohol, and picked something that only experienced people would drink.

He placed the three glasses down in front of them a minute later. Luckily for them, it was a busy night, as many people came to the bar from watching the tournament to drink to the great match they watched earlier. The bartender immediately tended to new guests who sat down around them at the counter.

"Alright, gentlemen," Neal picked up his glass, and glanced to both of them at each side. "Enjoy yourselves." He said, and gulped it down. He set it back down, and requested for another already. Sevrin took his shortly after. Tarin was so nervous and scared that he was just staring at the glass, not even touching.

Neal clapped him on the back. "Come on, man. You've gotta change it up every once in a while. What good is drinking the same thing every time?" He said, to avoid any suspicion.

_Dammit… I've got to do this. I can't make myself look like a fool right now…_ Tarin thought, and picked up his glass. He quickly took it down, and forced himself not to start coughing like a madman. He took long, quiet breaths to calm down his throat.

"There you go." Neal said. He was relieved, though. He wasn't sure if Tarin was going to bust them from the first drink. He was glad that Tarin was aware of what would have happened if he started to act like a lightweight as soon as they got there.

They had a few more rounds, and Sevrin and Tarin began to flush. Their vision started to become blurry, and they were relaxed.

"Heh heh… That was quick." Neal said, who was barely affected. Although, a few more rounds later for him, and he was smashed. He was fortunate that the bar's atmosphere became so cheery, as even more people had came in, and the room was very loud from all the talk and banter. The three boys weren't even aware that they were speaking so loudly when they spoke.

"Ugh… My face is so… hottt…" Tarin said. Neal slowly turned his head, and hiccupped.

"You're face is like a tomato." He replied, and laughed, causing himself to hiccup again.

"Aw, shut up, man. Yours is too." Tarin said.

They turned toward Sevrin. He was concentrating as hard as he could at the empty glass in front of him. But his head seemed to be spinning.

"Wh… what are you doing?" Neal asked, raising an eyebrow. Sevrin replied, but it seemed like he was talking to himself.

"I can't… focus on this glass if it's moving around so much… If it was just _still_… I can… look at it clearly." He said. The other two laughed.

"What a guy. He's still training, even while drunk." Neal said, then leaned back. "Ahh…."

"How long have we been here, anyways…?" Tarin said. "I'm looking at the clock, but I can't even tell where the damn hands are pointing…" He was squinting at the clock on the wall.

"I don't know, actually… We should probably go back, actually." Neal said.

"Why do you… say that?" Tarin asked.

"I don't want them to worry, actually." Neal replied.

"Really? That's not like you…" Tarin said, and hiccupped. A few minutes passed.

"Hey." Neal said, and turned toward Tarin.

"What?" He replied.

"We should go, actually." Neal said. Tarin tilted his head dizzily.

"You just said that." Tarin said. Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Did I?" Neal asked. Tarin nodded.

"You did, actually." Tarin said. _Aw dammit! He keeps sayin' actually, and now I'm sayin' it!_

"When?" Neal asked.

"Like, fifteen minutes ago…?" Tarin answered.

"Oh! We should actually go." Neal said. Tarin clenched his fists.

"Alright! Then let's go already!" He said.

"Wait. I need to tell Sevrin something." Neal said. He slowly turned toward Sevrin, who was still concentrating on the glass.

"Sevr… Uh… Still looking at that glass…?" Neal shook his head. "Nevermind that. Hey, we should go… actually."

Tarin hung his head, and sighed. _And he says he can handle it?_ But then he realized that Neal had over double as many shots as he took. _Oh… maybe he can handle it pretty well…_

"Okay, let's go." Neal said. "I don't want her to worry."

"What'd you say?" Tarin turned around quickly.

"I don't want them to worry." Neal said. All three of them stood up. The bartender came over.

"How many did we have? One… two… Aw shit, I don't even remember. How much do we owe ya?" Neal asked. The bartender looked at the tally marks he made for their tab, and told him the amount. Neal reached in his pocket and put the money down on the counter. They exited the bar.

All three of them breathed in the fresh air outside. "Whew… That was… crazy." Tarin remarked.

"You see? That's how you do it!" Neal said. "Now, which way was the Inn?" He looked left and right, but didn't remember. He looked back toward Sevrin and Tarin. Tarin pointed both ways.

"That way." He said. Neal laughed.

"You're pointing in both directions, buddy." Neal told him. Tarin looked down.

"Oh, woops. It's _that way." _He lowered his arms.

"You're not pointing anywhere now…" Neal said.

"I know exactly where it is." Sevrin said.

"Oh? And where would that be?" Neal asked him.

"Just… follow me…?" He replied.

"Okay… but you sound like you're questioning yourself there…" Tarin said. Sevrin started slowly walking down the street. Very slowly.

"Why are we moving so slowly?" Neal asked.

"If we walk too quickly, we might stagger. Don't want to get caught, you know…" Sevrin answered.

"Oh… good thinking." Neal said. After they walked down the street for a few blocks, Sevrin suddenly stopped.

"Shit…" He said.

"What is it…?" They asked.

"We're going the wrong way." He said, and turned around. They both moaned.

"Seriously? Dammit… We're not going to make it back at this rate." Tarin sighed. He started looking around. "I guess we should just find some benches or something and hope for the best out her 'till morning."

"No." Neal said seriously. "I don't want her to worry."

"Who?" Sevrin and Tarin asked him.

"I don't want them to worry. We need to get back to the Inn." Neal said. "You actually know the way back, Sevrin?" He nodded.

"Okay, we'll follow." He said. Eventually, they passed the bar again. After that, they finally found the Inn. Sevrin surprisingly even remembered which room they were in on their first try. Neal knocked on the door. The door slowly opened in front of them. It was. She looked nervous and indeed worried.

Seeing all three of the boys so red-faced and dizzy, she gasped. "Are… Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry if I made you worry." Neal replied, and fell into her, knocking them onto the ground. Mirabelle blushed deeply.

"Wh...Wha? Neal!" She said, completely embarrassed. Sevrin and Tarin barely managed to step over them, and crash onto their beds, face forward. They passed out immediately. Midahn laughed.

"Wow. You guys look… and smell… wasted!" He said.

Mirabelle couldn't contain herself. Neal was literally right on top of her, and they were laying down. She didn't even know how to react. Her heart was pumping, even though she knew he was drunk. He was holding his head up only inches from her face, red-faced and barely keeping his eyes open. But he was staring right into her eyes. She didn't even notice the foul smell of alcohol coming from his breath. She was so focused on his eyes. Then, he laid his head down on the floor to the side of her, and his nose brushed against her cheek. He fell asleep there, on top of her.

"N...Neal…" She said. But she was immobilized. Midahn was standing there behind them, trying to contain his laughter.

"Do you… need any help? Or are you just going to stay there the rest of the night?" Midahn said.

That broke her from her trance.

She blushed. "Oh! I.. uh… wasn't… I…" She stumbled, and tried to move.

Midahn laughed. "Hah! I'll help you up, don't worry." He said, and picked Neal up off of her. He set Neal down on the floor and helped Mirabelle up.

"Now how are we going to heave him onto a bed?" Midahn wondered. They turned toward Sevrin and Tarin, who were still out cold, and showing no signs of waking anytime soon.

"I doubt the _both_ of us could even lift him up. He was so heavy just to move off of _you…"_ Midahn said.

"Ungh…?" Neal groaned. Mirabelle gulped nervously. He was waking up already.

"Did I pass out?" He mumbled. Midahn nodded.

"Damn…" He sat up slowly. "I thought I got past that phase…"

"Well, how much did you have to drink?" Midahn asked. Neal looked up, trying to recall.

"One… two… ten… uh, I dunno?" He shrugged and smiled. He was still quite wasted.

"Whew…" Midahn whistled. "For starters, you smiled. You never smile. You must have had a lot…"

Neal giggled. "Heh heh… You're right…! But I don't know why I passed out there. I'm not tired. For me, when I drink a lot… I get wired… and I can't go to sleep. I feel so tense right now…"

"Well, there's a hot spring outside that we could go to…" Mirabelle said extremely quietly.

"What?" Midahn asked.

"You know, the one out the back? Tarin bought the most expensive room in this Inn, so it gives us access to that private hot spring that we can use at any time…" She said.

"Oooohhhh... " Midahn smirked deviously. "You want to go _there_, huh?"

Mirabelle blushed. "It's not what you think!" She said. "The warm water could relax your tense muscles."

"Oh… That sounds great." Neal said dreamily. "We should go, actually."

"Yeah, you should go!" Midahn said, looking at Mirabelle. She raised her eyes wide.

"We can _all _go. All three of us!" She said nervously. She knew what Midahn was up to. But Midahn also knew what _she_ was up to.

He leaned over to her ear. "I didn't know you were the type to take advantage over people, Mira." He whispered. She hit him in the head.

"Sh! That's not true! And be quiet! He might hear you!" She whisper yelled back. They both turned simultaneously toward Neal, who was staring blankly at the ceiling with his mouth wide open. Midahn looked back at Mirabelle and smiled.

"Well… whatever!" She whispered. "I'm not going to go alone with him. And even if I did, I wouldn't do a single thing!"

He sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's go." They got up and changed into their swimwear.

"Hey, Neal. Are you able to put on your swimwear?" Midahn asked. Neal turned toward him and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Really, Midahn? Really? I'm not a toddler." He said, and slowly stood up. He went into the other room and changed into his swimwear. When he came back out, Mirabelle blushed. He was shirtless, and wearing his shorts. She had never seen his body since they reunited. He was always wearing the bandages around his forearms and that cloak. But he was completely ripped. He had a solid upper body, tight muscles, and abs.

"W...wha…" Mirabelle stammered, and looked away.

"Alright, let's go!" Neal said. They exited the Inn's back door, and walked down a small pathway. Soon enough, they could see the steam rising from the pool of water up ahead.

"There's… nobody here. Well, I guess I should have expected that, since it's quite late." Mirabelle said. She turned around, and saw only Neal behind him. She gasped.

Back at their room, Midahn quickly shut the door behind him. "Woo! That was close!" He was breathing heavily. "I've never ran so quietly before in my life! But I got her good! Hah!" He laughed. He was walking behind them as they left their room for the hot spring, but turned back without them knowing halfway.

"Midahn… You…" Mirabelle's eyes widened. _I'll kill you!_ She thought maliciously. But then she just realized that she was alone with Neal at a hot spring. She started blushing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Neal said. He stepped in to the soothing water. "Ahh… This feels great! Come in already!" He called out to her.

She hesitantly took off the robe she was wearing, to reveal a two-piece bathing suit. She stepped in to the water at knee length. Neal was dreamily staring at her body.

"So… beautiful…" He said in a trance. She turned away.

"I-It's… embarrassing…" She said, and quickly sat down in the water by him. A few quiet moments passed. The only sound was the peaceful flowing of water and rising of steam.

"What is?" Neal asked, breaking the silence.

"Wh..what do you mean?" She asked.

"What's embarrassing?" He asked her.

"N-nothing. Only wearing my… swimwear around… you." She said nervously, looking away.

"Why? I'm only wearing it too." He said.

"Well yeah… You're a guy." She said. They didn't say anything for a while again.

"I'm not that drunk ya know." He said. She looked at him. He was still red-faced, but it didn't seem like his vision was blurry anymore.

"Oh… that's good." She replied. He moved in closer, now right next to her. She blushed deeply.

"I gave some thought about it. About the whole bounty hunter thing." Neal said. She didn't say anything. She was looking into his eyes shyly.

"It never was my goal to really _become_ one of them in the first place…" He continued. "They practically brainwashed me to not form any bonds with anyone ever again, to become a… ghost. But I know that won't work for me, since I have… you." Her face was as red as his now. "You… all."

"H...how could you ever forget us, Neal?" She stammered.

"Exactly. I should've known better before tangling myself up in this mess. If they find out who we are and where I'm at, they'll come after me for sure…" He said. "But don't worry about it. They wouldn't harm you guys…" He started to forget about what he was talking abou. They locked eyes, staring at each other deeply. He started leaning closer. She started doing the same. Underneath, in the water, he lightly placed his hand on the side of her stomach. She jumped a little, as she didn't expect it.

"You didn't know at the time, so it's not your fault…" She said. She kept slowly leaning closer. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. She gulped nervously, and tried to move away, but his charm kept her there.

"I don't know why I haven't told you this yet… But you're really beautiful." He said.

"I lo-" Mirabelle started to say quietly, but then hung her head. The tip of his nose touched her hair. They were only an inch apart from each knew he was drunk talking, even it may be his true feelings. She felt like she was taking advantage of him, despite him seeming to be completely aware.

"You're not taking advantage of me. That's probably what you're thinking." He said, as if reading her mind. "You're not… taking… advantage…" He closed his eyes, and leaned forward limply, resting his head right on her chest. He fell fast asleep. The warm water definitely relaxed him; enough to make him doze off, right in the water, while holding her.

Mirabelle's heart was beating insanely. She couldn't believe how close she was. But she was glad she stopped, because she knew that it wasn't right, and that he was drunk. She helped him out of the water and brought him back to the room.

Much farther away, in a dark chamber in the middle of nowhere, Samael was tapping on the armrest of his chair impatiently.

"So, he hasn't returned. That could only mean one thing: He's dead…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Things heated up quickly and unexpectedly, but Mirabelle knew she couldn't take things further with him while he was drunk. Besides, he wasn't even acting like himself at all! Samael also realized that the spy he sent to analyze Neal and the others didn't return. So he figured he must have died. Perhaps it was the man Neal killed earlier that night?! Next week, we experience the very next morning: the cruel hangover and the Warrior's next mission.**  
><strong>

Also, I just want to let anyone who reads the story every week that I'm open for your reviews. Let me know what you think! I'd like to see if there are areas for improvement, as the reader is the most important aspect of the story, of course. I want to make the story much more intense in this last half, definitely much more exciting than the first half!


	26. Knighthood: One of His Many Paths!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Knighthood: One of His Many Paths!<strong>

"So… How did it go?" Midahn asked Mirabelle cheerfully when she came back into the room. She glared at him.

"That was a _funny _joke, Midahn…" She said. Her arm was around Neal. He was half asleep, and limp.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. She blushed.

"We didn't do anything!" She said quickly.

"Man, he looks so out of it." Midahn said, and laughed. They set him down on a bed, and he passed out immediately.

"He was…" Mirabelle said, looking down at his sleeping face. "For starters, he was actually _talking_ to me…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" He noticed. "Well, at least he thinks about _you _when he's drunk!" He said, laughing.

"But I'd rather him think about me when he's _not_ drunk…" She sighed.

"Don't you remember what he said when they all got back? He immediately apologized for making you worry and fell into your arms…!" Midahn reminded her.

"I-I know what he did!" She said, embarrassed.

"You do like him… right?" Midahn asked.

"...Yes." She said a few moments later. "Why are you so interested in that anyway?"

"In what?" Midahn said jokingly. She was getting irritated now.

"You know!" She said. He didn't say anything. "About… Neal and I?" She said hesitantly.

"You're saying that like you're together." Midahn said, and chuckled.

"Rrgh… Just forget about it!" She told him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just messing around…" Midahn said, looking down. "But honestly, it's better than nothing at all…" He sounded melancholy now.

"What does _that_ mean?" Mirabelle asked, confused.

"For some reason, I think the only one who can bring Neal back to who he was is _you._" Midahn said. She opened her mouth in shock.

"Wh...why do you say that?" She asked him.

"I know I've figured it out, and I'm not sure about Sev, but he has a special relationship with you." Midahn said. She didn't say anything.

"Think back to the times we've been in danger. If a monster or something targets you, it makes him angry. He keeps an eye out for all of us, as we all do for each other, of course, but seemingly more for _you."_ Midahn continued.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm a girl, and not as strong as you guys…" Mirabelle thought.

"That could be true, but those times when that demon was still inside him, and when he went mad, he always calmed down when he saw you. Sev or I couldn't stop him when he was like that. Only you. You guys have a… _special _connection!" He said that last part jokingly.

"How could you sound so serious and suddenly sound like that?" Mirabelle asked.

"Okay, okay. But all joking aside, you know what I'm saying?" He said.

"Yeah, I do. You want me to help him get back to normal. I know." She said, then gazed at him sleeping soundly.

"I've been doing a lot of research and studying lately." Midahn said. "About our legend. I also study a lot about each of us."

"Wh-what does _that_ mean?" Mirabelle asked.

"Our individual skills, behaviors, and cooperation." Midahn said.

"Oh, that sounds so… smart! Are you working on becoming a tactician?" Mirabelle asked, impressed. He nodded.

"We've gotta have _brains_ too, not just brawn." Midahn pointed to his brain. Mirabelle nodded.

"Yep! I totally agree." She said cheerfully. "That's great for you, Midahn!"

"Thanks. Those two aren't the only ones who have gotten stronger." Midahn said, looking at Neal and Sevrin.

"H-hey! _I_ haven't just been messing around these past two years!" Mirabelle protested.

The next morning, everyone woke up fairly late. Neal, , and Tarin, of course, because of last night. But Midahn and Mirabelle were up late talking as well.

"Ungh… My head hurts like crazy…" Tarin grumbled, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hm? Yeah… me too… I don't remember a thing…" Neal said, and chuckled. Sevrin kept opening and closing his eyes.

"I'm so… _thirsty!_" He said.

"Well, that's what you all get for drinking…" Mirabelle said. "Now get up, everyone! We've got a whole day ahead us, you know!"

"Huh…" Neal grumbled, and slowly climbed off of the bed. "Speaking of which…"

"What are we going to do?" Midahn finished.

"Well, I'm sure you all must be going." Tarin said. "You've got a mission, of course. I'm sure this was probably all the fun you are able to have for a while."

"Yeah, we should get going." Neal said.

"But where to?" Mirabelle asked.

"We should start heading north as soon as possible." Neal replied.

"Why north?" They asked.

"I need to send a warning to Rothguard." He said. Their eyes widened.

"Rothguard, huh…" Sevrin said. "It's been a long time since we've been there… Why do we have to contact them?"

"Well, I kind of have a duty there, I suppose." Neal said.

"Huh? What kind of duty?" Midahn asked, confused.

"I'm a knight of the Royal Rothguard Court Guards." He answered.

"Wha?!" Mirabelle said, astonished. "Why didn't you _tell_ us something like that?!"

"Uh… I don't know." Neal shrugged. "Wasn't that important, I guess." Everyone sighed.

"Anyways, what do you need to warn them about?" Sevrin asked.

"About the attack that's coming." Neal said.

"Shouldn't you have told us that sooner?!" Everyone said angrily.

"Well, now that the tournament is over, it's time to continue our quest." He said seriously.

"There are no more distractions."

_Oh…_ Tarin thought gloomily. _So this tournament was just a silly distraction to you…?_

"You're avoiding the question." Sevrin told him.

"There is supposedly going to be another monster invasion in Isthal soon." Neal answered.

"Hmm… Why would monsters invade them again? And what was the purpose of the first one?" Sevrin wondered.

"Even more north of Rothguard is just pure wilderness. It's cold, so hardly anyone lives up there. There isn't an established society up there." Neal informed him. "It's a perfect habitat for wild monsters and creatures. They're probably trying to expand their territory. But monsters wouldn't do that on their own, no matter how many of them there are. They must be influenced or ordered by humans."

"Woah… Who would do something like that?" Midahn thought.

"Well, there are people who live up there, but not many. And people don't know much about them, too. Based on this, Rothguard has suspicions that those people have dark affiliations." Neal continued.

"They couldn't just attack them for having suspicions, though…" Midahn said. "There isn't enough evidence, and it could cause even more trouble up north…"

"Good thinking. But the King sent me on a quest to investigate them." Neal said.

"Really? What did you discover?" Midahn asked.

"The monsters _are_ being controlled." He said. "... By a dark guild."

Midahn raised an eyebrow. "A _dark_ guild? As in a magic guild?" Neal nodded.

"Hmm… I haven't seen many of those lately." He said, scratching his chin.

"The last one I saw was a long time ago in my hometown." Mirabelle said.

"They're known to wear black robes with hoods, right?" Neal asked them. They nodded.

"Yeah, that's them then. I saw 'em there. All of 'em. They've got a neat little hideout too. Heavily guarded, despite not making any contact with any regions nearby. Well, so we think…" Neal said.

"So you think our next job is to stop these guys?" Sevrin asked.

"Yeah. They could cause some trouble. I don't know how powerful they are, so I'm not sure if the Royal Court Guard or Fleet could handle it on their own. I don't want the King or Princess Rhea in any danger." Neal said, clenching his fist.

"You've… seen Rhea recently?" Mirabelle asked quietly. Neal nodded. Midahn glanced at her, and smiled a little. '_Jealous?' _was the look he gave her. She blushed and shot an '_As if!'_ look back.

"Yes. She looked happy to see me again, I guess. She was bummed not to be able to see you guys, though." Neal said. "But we're going to visit soon, so that's okay."

Mirabelle remembered how fond Rhea was of him. She wondered if she tried to do anything with him while he was there, and it indeed sparked a bit of jealousy inside of her. She remembered how pretty Rhea is, and how Neal bragged that he went on a date with her when they journeyed to Isthal so long ago. But she shook it off. None of that was as serious as the possible threat that was looming over the kingdom.

"Well, I suppose we should get going, then." Sevrin said. Everyone cleaned up and prepared for the weeks of travelling ahead of them. Their destination was far from Amur.

"It was a pleasure to see you all again." Tarin said, smiling as they were walking toward the city gate.

"Man, it's hard to say goodbye to friends… We have to do that a lot, you know…" Midahn pouted. Neal looked away when he said the word friend.

Tarin placed his hand on Midahn's shoulder. "Ah, I'm sure it won't be long. We must clash blades again sometime." He said, looking at Neal. "I'm going to train hard in the meantime. It looks like I have to catch up to _you_, this time."

"Hah! Guess so… Yeah, we'll come back soon. I look forward to that match." Neal replied. Everyone else said their goodbyes, and the Warriors finally departed Amur.

"Whew… I'm pretty tired of walking…" Mirabelle grumbled. It's been hours since they left.

"Doesn't it bring back memories, though?" Midahn said cheerfully.

"Ungh… I guess… But can we take a little break?" Mirabelle replied.

"Wait. If we go a little further, and branch off from the trail for about a mile, there's a place that we can go to make travelling much easier." Neal said. Mirabelle looked up hopefully.

"Huh? Where? What place? Let's go there!" She said. They abandoned the trail they were walking on, and started following Neal. He led them into a forest.

"Is there really some place around here?" Midahn asked after a few minutes of stepping over many branches and thorns.

"Yeah. Don't you smell it?" Sevrin asked him. Confused, Midahn sniffed the air, but didn't smell anything unusual.

"Not really. What is it?" He replied.

"It's a farm of some kind." Sevrin said.

"Bingo." Neal said. Mirabelle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eh? Horses? That'd be so great…" Mirabelle said dreamily.

"Not horses." Neal told her. She hung her head.

"Aww…" She pouted. "Then what is it?"

_Damn… She actually sounds kinda cute when she pouts like that…_ Neal thought. He shook his head.

"You'll see." Neal said.

"Why do have to keep a secret? Awhh..." Mirabelle whined.

_Stop it… Stop it… _Neal thought. _I feel like I just said that just so she would use that voice again… What the hell is up with me lately…_

"Here." He said. They passed through the last patch of branches and leaves, and saw a farm sitting on a small area of clearing. This whole area was surrounded by the thick forest they just traveled through.

"Woah. This place is completely hidden… How'd you know about it?" Sevrin asked Neal.

"You pick up on these kinds of things as you travel around long enough." He replied.

"Uwah! What are those?!" Midahn pointed to the group of animals walking around in the small field.

"Those are chocobos." Neal said.

"I've never seen them before!" Midahn said.

"I know the owners of this place. I'll see if they can lend us four of them to ride on." Neal said.

"They're… not horses that's for sure…" Mirabelle said.

"Well hello there!" A man in a straw hat said. He was working right by the side of the farm house. He noticed Neal and the others come in through the forest.

"Who do we have here? Ah! Neal m' boy! It's good to see ya again!" The man said cheerfully.

"Hey there, Stahl." Neal replied in a friendly matter. "How have you been?"

"Oh just fine and dandy! Farm's doin' just fine. My chocobos here are the _finest._ You just can't find any up to m' caliber." He said proudly. Neal leaned over toward Sevrin's ear.

"He always says that, no matter how many conversations you have with the guy." He whispered.

"Ah." Sevrin replied.

"So what brings ya here? And who are these other lads… and lass, if I may ask?" Stahl asked, nodding toward his friends.

"These are my… friends Sevrin, Midahn, and Mirabelle." Neal said. "This is Stahl. He's a chocobo farmer."

"With the _finest_ chocobos around!" Stahl added, pointing his finger up.

"Eh heh…" Mirabelle thought it was funny how he's said that again already. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure!" Midahn said. "They're so cool!" Sevrin gave Stahl a friendly nod.

"Well, we're here to see if we can use a few chocobo. We're travelling to Isthal from here, you see." Neal requested.

"Gods, lad! That's far! No wonder you seek the aid of my chocobos, which are the _finest_, of course." Stahl said. Midahn and Mirabelle snickered.

"Would you mind loaning us four, for… a few weeks, perhaps?" Neal asked. "How much would that be?"

"Oh no no…" Stahl waved his hands back and forth and shook his head. "For _you,_ m' boy, it'll be on the _house_!"

"Huh? Why?" Neal tilted his head.

"Did ya get yer teeth knocked in or somethin'? Ya _saved_ me and m' farm from those damn bandits!" Stahl said.

"Oh, yeah. It was nothing, really…" Neal scratched his head.

"Well if ya weren't there to protect this place, I'd have _no_ chocobo to call the finest, now would I?" Stahl said.

"Well, alright, I guess. Thanks." Neal said. He didn't expect that at all.

"Neal, m' boy, you're too humble. You stopped _all_ of them bandits with those five swords of yers-" Stahl started to say, but Neal quickly cut him off.

"It was nothing, really!" He quickly repeated. "So which ones should we use to ride long distances?" He started looking out into the field.

"Before that, why don't you all come inside the house for a while? Supper'll b' ready soon! Eat and rest up a bit here, lads. You look tired!" Stahl offered.

_Eh… Don't really have time… _Neal groaned.

_Ooh… That sounds amazing!_ Mirabelle thought dreamily.

"Ah, how can I refuse?" Neal answered after hesitating. "I suppose we can take a rest and prepare the road ahead."

"Excellent, excellent, lad!" Stahl said. "My wife just _loves_ company, I tell ya!" He quickly ran toward the house. "Honey! We've got guests!" He called out through the door. "Four of 'em!" He walked through the door, but quickly stuck his head back out. "Oh, how rude a me! Come in!" He said to the Warriors.

"Damn. He always drags me into this I swear." Neal said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean? They sound like really nice people." Sevrin said.

"They are, don't get me wrong, but once you enter that house, it's extremely hard to come back _out._" He replied.

"Eh?" Mirabelle asked.

"They live alone, secluded in this forest, because it's a natural habitat for the chocobos. So they don't really see people too often. I don't blame them, really. But they're really hospitable." Neal explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Mirabelle asked.

"They're… _really_ hospitable. Like, they'll smother you." Neal said.

"Come on… Let's go in then! Aren't you hungry at least?" She moped.

"Rgh… Fine, woman. Let's go, then." Neal gave in. He was the only one who didn't want. Sevrin and Midahn already went inside. Mirabelle started to head for the door, but she turned around. Neal didn't move.

"Is it really that bad, Neal?" She asked him. She then walked around behind him and tried pushing him. But he wouldn't budge. She started laughing.

"Are you _afraid_ to go in there? Hah!" She giggled. She was still trying to make him budge, but he wouldn't. "Okay seriously, come on, Neal." She giggled again. "Just go!" She started laughing from how stubborn he was being. She was laughing so hard that when she tried to push him forward again, her hands slipped from behind his back and she fell into him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach. Neal looked up, eyes wide and red-faced.

_H-her chest…! _He thought, after she pressed herself against his back. "Okay, okay. I'm going!" He yelled, and then dashed toward the door faster than she'd ever seen him run before.

"What the?" Mirabelle wondered. Then she looked down. _So he really didn't remember anything from last night…_

"Ah, there you are, m' boy!" Stahl said when Neal entered the small house. He was met by a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen. Despite the warm, friendly atmosphere inside the house, he knew he had to keep his guard up.

_Oh no… Any second now… She's gonna…_ He started to panic.

"Oh goodness me! Neal!" Stahl's wife appeared in front of him.

_No… Oh gods no… It's begun… Oh crap, what happened to Sevrin and Midahn…? They came in just a minute ago…_ He began sweating as the woman raised her arms and began walking toward him, grinning ear to ear. He braced himself for the worst, and she grabbed him and gave him a painfully squeezing hug. She even lifted him off the ground. From the moment she did that, he could see into the kitchen. There, Sevrin and Midahn were lying on the ground, curled up.

_I'm sorry… They have fallen from her death hug… I'm gonna get pounded later, hah…_ He thought, and tried to laugh, but winced in pain from the gleaming housewife's embrace.

"H...Hello… Mrs…. Agatha… Urgh!" Neal managed to say. Finally, she set him down.

"Oh you look so handsome! What a fine, charming young man you've grown into! I'm so glad you've came to visit us, dear! Your friends came in already. They were such handsome boys too. Especially that cute red-haired one!" Agatha said. Neal prayed that Midahn was still alive. She was a very kind, passionate woman, but doesn't realize that her friendly hugs could practically _kill._ Then Mirabelle walked in.

"Ooh! Who is this young lady? She's so adorable! Is she your girlfriend?" Agatha asked loudly. Both of them blushed immediately.

"Uh, n-" They both started to say, but the lady grabbed them both and hugged them tightly each with one arm, lifting them both off of the ground.

"Urk!" Neal gasped. _Not again! And Mirabelle is only inches away…!_

Mirabelle was completely surprised, but she was embarrassed more. When the woman set them both down, she was smiling and looking back and forth between them. "Ooh you two look so _cute_ together! What's your name, sweetie?" She leaned forward and asked her. Neal looked away, scratching his head.

"Uh… Mirabelle." She replied shyly.

"Oh good to meet you dear! I'm Agatha! Now come come, children, it's time for supper!" She quickly turned around and walked back into the kitchen. She looked down at Sevrin and Midahn on the floor. "You too, boys~! I know you must be tired from all of that travelling, but we're going to eat soon! Go wash up!" She said cheerfully.

_Ugh… It's not that we're tired…_ Sevrin thought, and slowly got back up on his feet.

_...You almost _killed _us with that hug…_ Midahn groaned. _This is what Neal meant, huh…_

"Agatha, dear. We have enough food for everyone tonight, yes? If not, cook some more! We'll have a _feast_ to celebrate Neal's return!" Stahl said.

"Oh yes! We have _plenty_, honey! It must have been _fate_ that these wonderful young ones joined us tonight!" Agatha replied, and began finishing up cooking. The aroma of the food was much stronger in here, and Neal admitted that one thing that wasn't so bad about Agatha's death hugs was that her apron was always so warm and smelled like good food. Midahn almost began drooling.

The four Warriors quickly walked over to the washroom, and started washing their hands.

"Aw jeez… My back hurts so much…" Midahn groaned.

"I warned you…" Neal croaked. He was hit by _two_ of those embraces of destruction.

"But they're such nice people…" Mirabelle said, feeling bad that they were complaining.

"Well, I'm kinda glad we're joining them, actually." Neal said. "They grow all of their fruits and vegetables, and take great care of their cattle, so their food is astonishingly healthy and wholesome."

"Hm. That's good to hear." Sevrin nodded.

"Oh… It smells so good!" Midahn said. After they finished washing up, they returned into the kitchen, where the table also was.

"Sit, sit! Let's eat!" Agatha ushered them to sit down. Stahl had brought in four more chairs, and they had extended the table. Tons of warm food covered the table.

"Oh, wow Mrs. Agatha. You went overboard! You didn't have to do this…" Neal said.

"Oh be quiet, son! There's no such thing as overboard in this house! Besides, I was already in the midst of preparing this meal before you even entered the forest!" She waved him off.

They began eating the delicious meal that the farmer couple had prepared. They also chatted about the adventures they'd been on, and of the tournament that Neal won. After the meal was over, they helped wash the dishes and clean up.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Midahn said, patting his full stomach.

"Thank you very much for the food." Sevrin bowed his head.

"Thanks as always." Neal smiled, and nodded. Mirabelle did the same.

"Ooh, you young ones… You have so much ahead of you… Enjoy your youth while you can, now! This is the time to learn, experience, and grow to become fine adults. You hear me?" Agatha said. They were by the door, getting ready to leave.

"Yes, of course." Neal said. He knew the routine.

"One more, before you all go!" She shouted, and grabbed all four of them into one large bear hug.

"Urk!" They all said. They were all full too, so it felt even worse to be hugged so tightly. They said goodbye to her, and followed Stahl back out toward the chocobo stables.

"Alright lads, and lass, who here does not know how to ride one of my fine chocobo?" Stahl asked. Everyone but Neal raised their hand.

"_Huuuuhh?!_ What's this?!" Stahl was taken aback.

"Um… I've never even heard of chocobos before." Midahn said. The other two nodded their heads. Stahl shook his head.

"It's a damn shame, I tell ya. Where are ya all from, anyways?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, no matter. A chocobo is the most convenient companion to ride on, I tell ya. Neal will show ya the ropes. He's rode 'em plenty before."

There were four chocobo lined up, each complete with a saddle and bag.

"Hm! Convenient!" Sevrin said when he noticed the bags strapped to the saddle. "Now I don't have to lug all of this stuff on my back anymore…" Sevrin was the one who had always carried their gear when they would have to travel.

"Hey, you can't complain!" Midahn pointed at him. "_You_ were the one who insisted on always carrying it all in the first place!"

"Tch… True." Sevrin said.

"Hah! Har har!" Stahl bellowed. "You lads crack me up! Anyways, show 'em how it's done, Neal."

"Right." Neal said. Then he walked up to the side of the chocobo, and climbed up onto the saddle. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of the reign that was attached to the chocobo's leather harness. "This is the riding position. The more you lean forward, the faster it will run. These birds have strong legs, so they move quick. It's not much different from riding a horse, if you think about it, besides you know… it not being a horse."

"Couldn't have said it better m'self! You all ready? It might be a little tough to get back out of the forest, but after that it'll be smooth and fast! After all, my chocobo are the _finest_!" Stahl said.

_Of course…_ Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn thought. Neal jumped down from the bird.

"Thanks for everything, Stahl. Sorry for just springing up on you like that." Neal said. Stahl put his hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Anything for a friend, m' boy. Use the chocobo as long as you need to." They shook hands, and Neal climbed back onto his chocobo. They said goodbye to Stahl, and raced off toward the forest. Stahl pointed out which direction north was after they had packed the bags with their gear.

"Woah! They _are_ fast!" Midahn said. They were back on the trail they had started on that morning.

"At this rate, we'll make it in no time…" Sevrin said.

_Good… The sooner the better… I have an odd feeling about that guild up there…_ Neal thought.

Instead of weeks of travelling, they made it into Isthal in only days. They rode through the town of Rothguard, and made way for the castle.

"Wow… It's been so long!" Mirabelle said, looking around at the place where their first real mission began. The town didn't change at all. The townsfolk were still lively and active as usual, being watched over by the grand castle sitting atop the hill up ahead. When they arrived and dismounted from their chocobo, they were approached by two guards, lances on standby. But when they realized who they were, they immediately became at ease.

"Sir Neal! It's you! Welcome back, m'lord!" The guards said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! I had to add chocobos, of course. Who doesn't love chocobos? Also, Midahn seems to be the only one know really knows how Mira feels about Neal. He likes to joke around and tease her about it, but thinks that she will be the only one who will help Neal become normal again. Lastly, Neal really did become a knight of Rothguard! A new mission begins next time, when we visit old friends, and meet new foes!


	27. Who's Love is Stronger?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: Who's Love is Stronger?<strong>

"M'lord!" The guards saluted Neal when he and his friends arrived by the front castle gate. "Welcome back!"

Neal nodded to the two men. "Thanks. Can I request for an audience with the king?" He asked.

"Y-you don't have to do that, sir! You can be granted audience with the king at your will!" The guards replied quickly. Neal chuckled.

"Ah, I know that… I'm just testing your loyalty. You pass!" He smiled, and gave them a thumbs-up. The guards looked confused.

Neal sighed. "No time for jokes today, gentleman. We're here on a serious occasion."

"A followup on your investigation, sir?" One of the guards asked. "What was the result?"

Neal squinted his eyes seriously. "Our suspicions are _right._ Those dark mages are up to no good. And to think that they believe no one knows what they're up to…" He shook his head, and started walking toward the large castle doors. "They underestimate us…"

The Warriors entered the castle, and were met with the luxurious, exquisite interior design they marveled over the first time they experienced it. The ravishing red carpet leading straight down into the main hall, the statues of valiant knights, and the brilliant art that covered the walls remained perfectly pristine.

"Whew…" Midahn whistled, examining the beauty around him. "Now _this_ is something I'll never get used to…" They followed Neal through a few corridors, and eventually reached one of the towers that branched off of the main structure. This must be the Knight's Tower. Everyone they passed on the way there gave Neal a friendly nod, a knight's form of a quick greeting when passing by. He returned it to each one of them.

"Hey, wait here for a sec." Neal turned around when he reached a door near the end of the hallway.

"What are you going to do?" Sevrin asked.

"I need to dress properly, ya know. I am a knight and all. Hm, I should talk more formally too, I guess…" He shrugged, and walked inside, closing the door behind him. A couple minutes later, he returned, but he was wearing a suit of armor bearing the Rothguard Crest!

"Woah! You really _are_ a royal knight!" Midahn said, wide-eyed. His knightly appearance stunned them.

"Eh… This clunky thing is okay, I guess… Oops. Better keep my mouth shut, heh heh…" Neal said.

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy, honestly…" Sevrin said. They turned toward Mirabelle.

"What do you think, Mira?" Midahn asked. She was lost in a trance, though.

_Woah… He looks so good in a suit of armor! Oh my…_ She thought, eyes gleaming. When she noticed them turn toward her, she quickly shook it off.

"Uh, it's… different." was all she could manage to say. She couldn't just scream out what she really thought.

"Anyways…" Neal said. "On to business. This way." He began leading them back toward the main hall. They entered the corridor toward the throne room. Two more guards where by this door.

"Ah, Sir Neal! You've returned! Welcome back, m'lord!" The guards said, bowing slightly.

"Hello, men. Is his Majesty around? I need to discuss a few things with him." Neal asked.

"No sir. He's out, at the moment." The guard told him.

"Hmm… When will he return, if you happen to know?" Neal asked him.

"I would say by evening, m'lord. Lady Rhea is with him, and they are out of town to tend to royal affairs, sir. They should be on their way back within the next hour or so." He replied.

"I see. Thank you very much. We'll be back later, then." Neal said, and turned around. The guards saluted him as he turned back toward the main hall.

"Jeez…" Midahn said quietly. "What _rank_ are you? Seems like they speak to you like _you're_ the king!" Neal chuckled.

"Ah hah… No. I'm just a lord knight. You remember Vyncent and Wymond? They're of the same rank." Neal said.

"Ah! I wonder how those two are lately?" Mirabelle said, remembering their adventure with the two knights many years ago.

"They're just the same as they were. Noble men, if I do say so myself." Neal praised. "They've taught me a lot about knighthood."

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Sevrin wondered.

"Hm, a few hours, he said? I guess we could pay a little visit to my battalion." Neal said, after giving it a little thought. The others stopped in surprise.

"You… _command _an entire battalion?!" They asked. Neal laughed.

"Gods no… I serve in it just like everyone else, but I'm the second chain in command, if you put it technically. I'm under Vyncent, who commands the entire battalion. But I'm an upper rank compared to the rest of the knights." Neal told them. _I had to refuse their proposal to become their Great Lord… Hell, they even wanted me to be even higher than that… I could never leave this castle if I did…_

They entered the courtyard, where many knights in armor similar to Neal's were gathered. They were all in a tight formation, and moving in sync. They must be doing drills.

"Do it again! The back row was completely off!" Vyncent commanded. He was the one in charge, right above Neal in the chain of command. Then he noticed the four Warriors enter the courtyard.

"Ah! What a surprise! If it isn't Neal? Oh! The others are here too!" He was glad to see Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn.

"Sir Vyncent! Is it really you?!" Midahn said, and ran over to him excitedly. Vyncent patted his head.

"It's so good to see you, friends! And _you_, Midahn… You sound much more mature!" He sounded surprised.

"Eh heh… Everyone says that, so I guess it's true…" Midahn said.

"Hello, Sir Vyncent!" Mirabelle and Sevrin said. He gave them a friendly wave.

"In fact, you _all_ look much older now. It seems like yesterday when we slayed that griffin together…" He sounded nostalgic.

"Ah hah… We were so much weaker and uncoordinated back then…" Sevrin said, scratching his head.

"Mhmm… So that must mean you have been training hard and becoming stronger these past few years. Am I correct?" Vyncent asked.

"Yessir!" They soluted him.

"Excellent, excellent! That's what I like to hear!" He responded. Then he turned back to Neal.

"I see you're in armor. That must mean you're not here just to visit…" He said. Neal nodded.

"I have news on the dark guild." He said. Vyncent squinted his eyes, looking much more serious now. He turned toward his battalion.

"At ease, men! We will commence training in an hour!" He called out. The knights breathed sighs of relief and split up in all different directions.

"Come inside, everyone. Let's talk." Vyncent said, leading them toward the barracks.

"By the way, Sir Vyncent, where's Sir Wymond?" Midahn asked him.

"Hm? Oh, he's accompanying his Majesty and her Highness on their royal affairs today. I believe they should be on their way back by now…" Vyncent answered. Then he looked up. "Oh! You three haven't seen Lady Rhea in ages! She'll be so excited to see you all again! Does she know you all are here?"

"Eh… We kinda just dropped by without any mention…" Neal said, scratching his head.

"No matter, it will be a great surprise to her then! I know she hates having to go to those meetings…" He said, sighing. "The sight of seeing old friends will definitely make her day."

"Well that's great, then!" Midahn said.

"Back to the matter at hand…" Vyncent said, when they all seated at a table. He returned to his serious tone. "What is it like up there?"

"Our suspicions were correct." Neal said. "They've been planning this for years, dating even back before the first monster invasion." Vyncent raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" He gave it a deep thought. "Do you know for sure?" Neal nodded.

"I investigated the matter myself. Under the king's orders." Neal told him. His eyes widened.

"A classified mission?! At your age? The King must have a lot of faith in you…" He sounded both shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Well, I saw them conjugated in their hideout. It was so painfully obvious what they were doing too… It's as if they weren't trying to hide anything at all… They must either underestimate us greatly… or are confident enough to believe that we're not a threat…" Neal said.

"What is their goal, anyway?" Sevrin asked.

"You left them in the dark about it?" Vyncent asked Neal. They all glared at him.

"Woah, woah!" He raised his hands in protest. "I was planning on doing that _now, _while we were here!"

"Those dark mages plan on overthrowing the kingdom, and seizing control of the entire northern region… Well, as far we know… They could be after more…" Neal said, deep in thought. "Since nobody meddles around in the wastelands up there, those mages must be bored or something… Who could blame 'em, eh heh…" He said, scratching his head.

"Uh…" Midahn raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I'm just kiddin'." Neal waved it off. "Jokes aside, I did overhear them planning a surprise invasion on the castle. In three nights from now…" He looked completely serious now.

"What? Those fools… History will only repeat itself… They won't even take that hill, just like they couldn't before…" Vyncent said. He was referring to the battle when he met Neal and the others.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure." Neal said. "If they were the one's behind the first attack those years ago, then they're _nothing_ like they were then…"

"What does that mean?" Vyncent asked, leaning forward. He was seriously concerned.

"I could _feel_ their dark auras all the way from where I was spying on them. And they're no joke…" Neal said.

"So they're not to be taken lightly, huh…" Vyncent said. He leaned back to his normal position in the chair and looked up. After giving it some thought, he decided on something. "Okay. If they're planning on attacking the castle in three days, then we'll have to set up a defense on that hill immediately. We're being threatened, so we'll be on high alert. The whole kingdom will be on lockdown for the next three days. Once his Majesty returns, I'll have to explain it all."

"You don't have to do that, Vyncent. It's my report. I'll save you the trouble." Neal said. But Vyncent shook his head.

"I'll see to all of that, son. You four will take care of Lady Rhea, and keep her company in the meantime." Vyncent insisted.

"Eh? Really? What'll we do for three whole days inside here…?" Neal moped.

"Hah! Don't complain, son! It'll be a challenging task indeed… You know she hates being cooped up in this place all the time…" He said, and bellowed out in laughter.

"Damn…" Neal said, and lightly pounded his fist on the table. "Why do you get to do all the fun stuff?"

"Keeping her Highness company and not having to do any bothersome work should be _more_ fun, Neal…" Vyncent said, glaring at him.

"Eh heh… You're right…" Neal said.

"His Majesty has returned!" A knight called out to everyone in the barracks.

"Ah." Neal and Vyncent said, standing up at exactly the same time. "About time." Neal said.

Knights rushed out to the courtyard. Sounds of armor clanking rang throughout the barracks as the men rushed to get in formation.

"I'll catch you guys in just a few minutes." Neal gave his friends a thumbs-up sign and joined the other knights as they ran to formation.

"Hmm… He's becoming much more friendly lately…" Sevrin noticed.

"You sound suspicious! Isn't that a good think? That means he's becoming normal again!" Midahn remarked.

"Well yeah… But I wasn't being suspicious about it or anything…" Sevrin replied.

"You always sound suspicious." Midahn stuck his tongue out at him. They started arguing back and forth. Mirabelle smiled a little bit.

_He's becoming… normal again… I hope so…_ She thought happily.

"Hey, Mira! Come on, you'll miss it!" Midahn called out to her. They were almost out the door already.

"Ah! I zoned out! Coming!" She said, and ran after them. When they entered the courtyard, the saw all of the knights saluting the King in unison as he was accompanied by his royal guards.

"Pst! Where do you think Neal is right now?" Midahn whispered to Mirabelle.

"Uh… I don't know… Probably somewhere toward the front, I suppose. He seems to be a high ranking knight." She blushed and smiled again.

"You like that a lot, don't you?" Midahn asked with a devious smirk. "That he's a royal knight…"

Mirabelle's face reddened even more. "Shut up about it! Sev might hear…!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Sevrin asked.

"N-nothing!" Mirabelle said quickly.

"Welcome back, your Majesty!" Vyncent said. He and the rest of the Royal Court Guard Knights were bowing down at the very front.

"Thank you, Vyncent. Everything went fine... A bit dragged out, though…" King Edwyn said. He sounded a bit tired. Then his eyes widened. "Ah, what's this? Is that Neal I see? What brings you here, son?"

When she heard his name, Rhea, who was standing next to the king, opened her eyes real wide.

"N...Neal?" She stammered. He looked up from his bowing position and gave her a friendly smile. "Y-y-you're… here… It's been… too… long…" She barely managed to say before promptly fainting on the spot. A few of the knights nearby gasped and rushed over to her.

"Ah hah… hahaha!" The king bellowed in laughter. "It's been far too long _indeed!_ I haven't seen her do that in ages!" Neal scratched his head.

"Eh… Sorry about that, your Majesty…" He said.

"Don't fret, boy. She loves seeing you. It's great that you stopped by." King Edwyn said. "Let's go have a little chat." He dismissed all of the knights in the courtyard.

"Well, alright…" Neal followed him guiltily. "Oh! Do you mind if a few others join us as well?"

"Hm?" The king raised an eyebrow. "Who would they be?"

"A few friends…" Neal said.

"Hmph. You have friends? Now _that_ sounds absurd…" But then the king stopped, and slowly turned around toward Neal. "Wait… are _they_ here?!"

Neal nodded. "Yes sir they are," and swung the blunt side of his sword behind his head, resting it on his shoulder.

"Then you must be serious about this, then…!" The king realized. They hurried into the throne room. There, they ran into Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn.

"Oh! It's you! It's been so long, Warriors… It's great that you four are united again!" The king said. They bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure, your Majesty." Sevrin said. They saw two knights gently place the unconscious Rhea onto a large futon. They bowed and exited the room.

"Eh…" Midahn and Sevrin said, sighing. They knew what happened already.

_So that's her… _Mirabelle thought. _She still looks so pretty, and grown up now… Well, we've all grown up a lot I guess…_

"Oh ho, don't mind my daughter. You know her! It's completely normal for her…" The king waved it off, laughing. "But back to the matter at hand…" He turned toward Neal. "Tell me more of your findings about the dark guild."

Neal told him exactly what he explained to Vyncent earlier, and they both agreed on Vyncent's plan for the next three days.

"Alright, enough about that…" The king said, sighing deeply. "I'll discuss the matter in more detail with Vyncent. In the meantime, why don't you all visit my daughter. She'll be thrilled to spend time with you four again, I'm sure." He smiled. Lately, Rhea was rather gloomy and upset all throughout the day, or rather bored. He felt that they would cheer her up a lot.

"Rhea, dear, wake up. Your friends are here to see you! Come on now." The king called out to her. She shook her head a few times before quickly sitting up straight. She looked around and realized she was in the throne room. She saw her father, but looked to the right of him, and saw… Neal! But besides him, she saw Sevrin, Mirabelle and Midahn too!

"Oh my…! I-It's been _ages_! You all… came back!" She said both shyly and excitedly. Then she jumped off of the futon and hugged all four of them tightly. They winced at first. It reminded them of recent unpleasant experience…

"Eh? What's w-wrong?" She stammered, feeling them all brace themselves whenever she hugged them.

"Oh, er… nothing!" They waved their hands quickly.

"It's great to see you again, Lady Rhea!" Sevrin started to bow, but she quickly stopped him.

"Hey! You know how I feel about the formalities!" She said quickly.

"Oh yes, you don't like them. Sorry!" Sevrin remembered.

"You don't have to apologize!" She replied.

"Hi!" Midahn said, and grinned.

"Woah! You sound much manlier now!" Rhea said in shock. Midahn hung his head.

"Is that all everyone remembers about me? My kiddish voice?" He said gloomily.

"Hello, Rhea." Mirabelle said and smiled.

"Hi, Mirabelle! How have you been?" Rhea asked warmly.

"Great!" She replied. Rhea then turned over to Neal, and saw him in his royal Rothguard armor.

"H-Hi, Neal." She said, trying her hardest not to blush, but couldn't help it at all.

"We've seen each other all ready, but hello again!" He said, scratching his head.

"Oh… r-right." She said, looking away. It was especially embarrassing that everyone in the room knew that she had fainted when she set eyes on him, and how he just brought it back up. They explained the situation to her, and that they would be hanging out with her for three whole days. She was overjoyed, and asked them what they wanted to do for the time being.

"Well, how about we all have a nice chat and catch up, first!" Midahn proposed. They agreed, and excused themselves from the king. As they were leaving, the king called out Neal's name after everyone had already walked out. He stayed behind for a moment.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Neal asked.

"Now there, son… I place my daughter in you four's trust for these three days. I know you can't leave the castle, but I won't know what you all are doing and where you all will be." He said.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. I'll protect her with my life, no matter what the situation." Neal reassured him.

"I know that, fool. I know you know how my daughter feels about you." He glared at Neal. "Five teenagers, both boys and girls. I think you know what I'm getting at…."

Neal shuddered at the sight of the king's cold look he was giving him. "Y-Yes sir! Nothing inappropriate will occur!" He said quickly, sounding completely terrified and awkward at the same time. He knew the king wasn't very easy going, and quite protective and strict over Rhea. He bowed shakily and ran out of the room.

"Hah… haha! I sure put a scare in him!" The king laughed. "I may be getting older, but I know how those kids think at that age…"

With the disturbing thought of the king having Neal's head for misbehaving, Neal caught up to the others, and walked stiffly behind them.

"What did the king say to you?" Midahn asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Neal said. Midahn glanced back at him, and saw how pale his face was. He shrugged, and turned back around. They followed Rhea into one of the tall towers of the castle. This one was on the opposite side of the castle to the first tower, where the royal knights resided in. The top floor of this one hosted Rhea's room.

"Wow!" Midahn's mouth was wide open when he saw the grand room in front of him. "Your room is huge!"

"Eh… I guess. I don't really like it, honestly." Rhea said shyly. She never does act like a princess.

"But still," Sevrin said. "You can't deny how elegant it is. You guys have good taste…"

"Yes. Let's sit here!" She quickly changed the subject, and brought them over to a large, L-shaped sofa. They all sat down.

"Ooh. So soft!" Midahn said dreamily, rubbing his hand on the top of it. Mirabelle slapped his shoulder to knock it off. He quickly sat up straight and politely. "Oh right!" He needed to remember that he was in the room of a princess, and not act so carelessly.

"Oh, don't act so stiff! You guys know me. I don't care about that stuff at all. Be yourselves!" She laughed.

"Heh… I've always liked that about you, Rhea." Neal said. "You're so humble about it." She blushed.

"Hehe… A-anyways… Oh! You don't have to keep that heavy suit of armor on, Neal! We're going to be at ease here for three days…" She noticed how uncomfortable he must have been wearing that suit and sitting down too.

"Oh, that's okay. I have to demonstrate my liege while being in the castle, of course." Neal said.

"But it's fine if it's just us… And I'll talk to anyone else who asks about it…" Rhea said.

"It's… fine." Neal said. He looked over at, who had a daunting expression of rage on her face.

"Just… do… it… Don't… refuse…" She steamed, gritting her teeth. Neal started to sweat.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" Neal said, standing up quickly. He started to pull off his chestplate, but stopped while it was halfway off. His head was covered by it.

"Uh… Is there somewhere you want to put this, Rhea? I don't want to make a mess…" He said. Everyone laughed.

"Hah! You look so dumb, Neal!" Midahn laughed, pointing at him. He was holding the chestplate above his head, but it wasn't completely off, just resting on his shoulders.

"Oh, over in this corner's fine!" She said quickly. But she smiled internally. _They haven't changed at all… Still so joyous and fun…_

Neal removed the rest of his armor, then breathed a loud sigh of relief as he sat back down on the sofa. "Whew…! It's so hot in there…"

"Well maybe it's because you were wearing all of _that_ underneath it!" Everyone said. He was still fully dressed in what he first arrived it before putting the armor on. He had just simply dressed in the armor just like that…

"Why are so covered anyways?" Sevrin asked him. You always wear those bandages around your arms, and that thick cloak of yours…" When he said that, Rhea gasped quietly.

_Is that the same cloak that he lent to me?! No… This one's a new one… Much bigger too… Of course, though. He's grown so much since I've last seen him… Ever since he became a knight here… That was so surprising…_ She thought.

"I don't know. I'm just so used to it I guess." Neal shrugged.

"Are there wounds or scars on your body or something?" Sevrin asked.

"No." Mirabelle said. They turned toward her.

"How would you know that?" Sevrin asked, confused.

"Ugh…!" Mirabelle said that without thinking, and blushed. She knew because she had seen his entire upper body when they went to the hot springs together. "Because…"

"Because...?" Sevrin asked. She had to think quickly. Even Neal didn't know. He tilted his head. Midahn was trying to hold in his laughter the best he could. He loved teasing her about this, but wouldn't do it front of everyone, especially Neal.

"Well… because I'm a white mage, of course! I can tell if someone is injured or not just by reading them, despite if I can see wounds on them or not!" She said quickly. But it wasn't a white lie just to cover up, though. She could actually do that.

"Wow, impressive…" Neal said, surprised. "I didn't even think that possible. You're really sharp!" He said. Mirabelle blushed again. Rhea noticed this.

_She's blushing… Does that mean she likes Neal as well?_ Rhea thought. She recalled her memories with the four Warriors from long ago, when she first met them. She remembered seeing Mirabelle drag Neal back by his ear, and yelling at him when he and Sevrin were goofing off in the castle, being the most mature one out of them all. But she didn't remember her having any feelings toward Neal. But it has been a long time since then, she thought. They're much older and more mature. Plus they've known each other for a while now, even though Neal told her that everyone was training on their own for the past two years…

"Rhea?" Neal asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, sorry!" She said.

"How have you been?" Neal repeated.

"Alright, I guess… Honestly, it hasn't been much fun around here without you guys…" She said.

"Eh heh… Well I'm glad that we're here, then." Sevrin said.

"How rude of me! Do you all want some tea?" Rhea stood up and asked.

"Oh, uh… sure." They replied. She walked over to the door, and opened it. She leaned out and spoke to one of the guards. He then left his post.

"Okay! It'll be here soon." She smiled, and sat back down. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward. "Now tell me all about your adventures! I want to hear all about them."

They told her about their battles that took place after they left Rothguard, and each took turns telling her about their individual experiences from the last two years. Neal didn't say much about his, but he did tell his friends about when he became a knight for this kingdom.

"Wow, this tea is delicious!" Midahn remarked, sipping at his drink.

"Yes, it's very warm and tasty." Mirabelle added.

"So what do you all want to do now?" Rhea asked. They had been talking for quite a while now. "It's not quite time for dinner yet… We've still got a few hours to go…"

Sevrin yawned. "I'm a bit tired, actually… Riding that chocobo for so long was tough." He rubbed his back. "I'm still not used to it, so I was stiff the entire ride today."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that!" Rhea said, sounding worried.

"It's no big deal." Sevrin assured. "I hate to be boring, but I kinda want to just take a nap or something…"

"Okay! I'll have a guard escort you to your room, then." Rhea said. "I told them to prepare your rooms earlier. You're going to be in the same ones you were in the first time, remember?" She asked.

"Gee, thanks, Rhea!" Sevrin said. "So kind of you…" He yawned again and left the room, following the guard. Seeing him act all drowsy made Neal yawn himself, and lean back and stretch his arms. Midahn looked at Mirabelle and Rhea, who were both gazing at him dreamily. His eyes widened.

_Oh ho! This is interesting… I can sense a battle between Mira and Rhea…! That'll be hilarious!_ He thought, and smirked.

After Neal's long yawn ended, he sat back upright. "Man, yawning is contagious, I swear… I'm not tired at all, either…"

"I kind of am tired too, so I'll catch up with Sev. Bye now!" Midahn said quickly, and hurried out the door. Mirabelle raised an eyebrow.

_That little… He sounded suspicious when he said that… What's he planning?_ She thought.

It was now just Neal, Mirabelle, and Rhea sitting down on the sofa. They sat there for a few moments, awkwardly silent.

"Uh… So what now?" Neal asked them. He didn't really care whatever they would do, but sitting there was boring to him, especially with the thought of being trapped here for three whole days stuck in his mind. He wanted it to go quickly.

"N-not really sure…" Rhea said shyly. "I'm okay with whatever you guys want to do…"

"Yeah… same here…" Mirabelle said.

"Hm? What's this? Can't think of anything? Jeez… I can't either. We can't go down to the town or anything… So I don't what there is here." Neal said. Sitting there for so long, and growing bored actually did make him feel a bit drowsy. There was more silence in the room, and he eventually dozed off.

"I don't know… maybe we could… Neal?" Rhea looked up at him, and saw he was out cold. "Oh… I'm sorry… I'm a boring host. I just… usually don't get guests too often…" Rhea said, sounding shameful.

"Don't worry about it, Rhea." Mirabelle said reassuringly. "We've been travelling non stop for the past few days to get here. It was quite exhausting, so I'm sure everyone's just a little tired today."

"Well, I'm glad everyone can get some rest then." Rhea said. It was quiet again. They both looked away. They had no idea what to talk about alone, especially with Neal sleeping so closeby.

Every once in a while, they would both sneak a glance at Neal, trying to show the other girl that they were looking at him. Rhea was sitting near the edge of one side of the L-shaped couch, and Neal was sitting near the edge on the other side. Mirabelle was sitting at the center of the couch, where the two sides meet. They could see each other and Neal from their viewpoints, so they would be able to tell if each other were trying to glance at him.

Both of them were thinking about how the other girl was acting towards him. Rhea saw it earlier, but Mirabelle also saw how Rhea would blush whenever Neal spoke directly to her. It was their women's intuition that told them how they knew. The atmosphere was tense in the room. Every so often, when Rhea quickly glanced over in his direction, she could see from the corner of her eye that Mirabelle was doing the same and vice versa. They would both look away quickly after that. Finally, Rhea couldn't take it anymore.

"Um… so… why do you keep… looking at him?" She asked quietly. She was already blushing. Mirabelle's eyes grew wide.

"I… wasn't… I…" She stammered, but she couldn't help but blush too.

"Do you… like Neal?" Rhea asked nervously. Mirabelle didn't know how to react. The topic was so embarrassing for her, and the shock of it coming up from another girl made her too shy to answer at first.

"I… don't know…" Mirabelle said shyly. She tensed up, and looked away.

"It looks like you do… You're with him a lot, so…" Rhea said. She was tensed up too. She couldn't believe she actually brought up the topic herself. But seeing someone else attracted to Neal made her feel uneasy, and sad. She didn't want to lose to Mirabelle.

"That doesn't mean… I… _like_… him, or anything…" Mirabelle said. Then she looked at Rhea. "Then… do _you_?"

"I… yes… I do." Rhea stammered. Mirabelle's heart started beating faster. She didn't want to lose to Rhea either.

"I have for a while now…" Mirabelle admitted.

"H-have...what?" Rhea asked.

"L-liked him…" Mirabelle answered.

"For how long?" Rhea questioned.

"A… few years now." Mirabelle said.

"Well, I've liked him ever since I first met him!" She said. Her face was bright red, and it looked like she was on the brim of tears.

"How long doesn't mean everything!" Mirabelle countered.

"Well I…" Rhea started to say. But then she hesitated for a moment, gulped nervously, and looked back up at Mirabelle with a determined face. "..._Love _him."

Mirabelle was completely overwhelmed by what she said. But then she quickly shook it off. "Well I love him too!" They both were leaning forward, as if preparing to fight one another. They just realized what they just said with him being right next to them. They both quickly glanced over at him. He was still sleeping soundly. His breathing sounded the same ever since he dozed off, so they were assured that he didn't hear them.

"W-well… p-prove it!" Rhea said, pointing at her. Mirabelle backed away in shock.

"Eh?! H-how could I do that?" She asked nervously.

"S...sit right next to him!" Rhea said.

"That… that's just ridiculous… How would that prove it?" Mirabelle asked.

"Sit next to him, and lean on h-him. If you love him so much, then you'd at least do that to comfort him while he's asleep..." Rhea said. She knew inside that she was way too shy and could never do that. If Mirabelle did it, then maybe she loved him even more strongly. Mirabelle was quivering as she turned toward Neal. He was surprisingly still sitting upright while he was sleeping, although leaning back against the sofa. He didn't lay down at all. That would have been extremely awkward if Rhea challenged her to do that if he was laying down.

She slowly scooted over to where he was. She remembered being so close to him like this before, in the hot springs. Even though Neal was out of it, he was actually making moves toward her, so doing this now should be no big deal to her. But with Rhea there, having similar feelings, Mirabelle found it extremely embarrassing. But she did it anyways. She moved right next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her face was red the entire time. She then placed her arm around his waist.

When she did this, Rhea gasped. _She actually did it…! Does she really love him more than me? Wait… I thought doing this would mean she has stronger feelings toward him, but it only proves that she gets less embarrassed than I do over things like that…_

"I'm not embarrassed to do it either!" She said, and she sat down on the other side of Neal. She rested her head on his other shoulder. _So warm… _She held onto his arm with her own, feeling his muscles. _And he's so strong…_

The two girls were lost in their dreamy trance, and eventually fell asleep like they were, leaning onto him from both sides...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Here's something that I planned out since the beginning: a rivalry between Rhea and Mirabelle! Who do you think will win? A princess, who doesn't like being one, who went on an unforgettable first date with him, or... Mirabelle; a fellow Warrior of the Light, the girl who is with him all the time, who has fought by his side in many battles. Both are beautiful, and both are very shy. The three long days of waiting inside the castle will continue next time, where Mirabelle and Rhea finally work up the nerve to ask Neal something?!

I might be a bit late, but Happy Holidays! I typed this chapter weeks ago, so I added this because it was early December or something when it was finished. I hope you all have a great New Years as well! The story will keep coming every week! More intense battles, stronger relationships, new characters, old characters!


	28. Counterattack- Loss and Gain!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: Counterattack- Loss…and Gain!<strong>

Neal tried to rub his eyes as he awoke, but his arms were being held down. He looked to his left and right, and saw both Mirabelle and Rhea clinging onto him, dozed off.

_Ah! What the hell is this?! _He thought, and began to panic. He didn't know how long they were out. He didn't know if anyone saw him like this, and the look that the king gave him. He stretched his neck over Rhea's head to try to get a good look at the window. It was still light outside.

_Whew… It still isn't time for dinner yet… So it hasn't been that long. An hour at most. I've gotta get outta here…_ He thought, calming down. He slowly slipped his arms out from the sleeping girls' grasps, and stood up. He then quickly fled the room.

"Ah man… I've gotta stay away from them as long as possible…" He shook his head as he quickly walked down the stairs. "Hmm… Maybe I'll get some training in, while I'm here." As soon as he said that, he immediately stopped. "Dammit! I left my armor and sword in that room…! If I go back right away, the guards would probably be suspicious. Well," He looked down, and sighed. "...I still have the other swords… But I'd have to train in private to do that. Might as well, then." He left for one of the cellars to be alone.

Back in the tower, Mirabelle and Rhea began to slowly open their eyes. When they were finally awake, they found themselves cuddling with each other.

"Eh…? Where did Neal go?" Rhea blinked a few times, and began looking around the room.

"I-I don't know…" Mirabelle replied. They let go of each other, and sat up. After a few moments of silence, Rhea sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mirabelle." She said. "I can't believe I said such stupid things to one of my friends."

"It's okay, Rhea. I'm sorry too. It was such a silly fight." Mirabelle replied.

"Well, it's just… I've never done anything with a boy before, and he's the one I have a crush on…" Rhea said, blushing.

"Me too…" Mirabelle said shyly. Rhea looked at her.

"R-really? You've never at least kissed him? Aren't you two together all of the time?" She asked. Mirabelle looked shocked.

"I-I've… Huh?! It's not like we're _dating_ or anything! Nothing has happened at all! I don't even know… if he likes me or not…" She looked down and sighed.

"Does he show any interest in you at all?" Rhea asked.

"No… Well," Mirabelle hesitated, but then stopped. Rhea looked over at her.

"Well?" She asked, now really curious.

"Ah… It's nothing. He doesn't…" Mirabelle shook her head.

"Well, he doesn't _yet_." Rhea said reassuringly.

"W-What about you? You like him too…" Mirabelle said.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I would be the one for him…" Rhea closed her eyes.

"Don't say that! Even if both of us like him, I don't want you to stop having feelings just because of me…" Mirabelle said.

"It's not that." Rhea replied. "He's not a royal type. I know him. He would hate having to live here."

"But that wouldn't be your fault, Rhea." Mirabelle said.

"Yes, I know. I hate it too… But, the situation would never work out. I think I've realized that now. But _you. _You're one of his companions. You guys are really close, I know you are!" Rhea said excitedly.

"It… It might never even happen at all…" Mirabelle told her.

"Well you never know…" Rhea said. "I think you two would be a great couple!" Mirabelle blushed.

"You're just saying that…" Mirabelle looked away shyly.

"You need to tell him how you feel, Mirabelle." Rhea ushered.

_She doesn't know what happened to Neal, and why I can't do that yet…_ Mirabelle thought.

"I will eventually." Mirabelle smiled. Rhea did too.

"Eventually? I'm talking _tonight_!" Rhea stood up. Mirabelle's eyes widened.

"T-there's no way!" She exclaimed. "That could ruin everything…"

"Oh get out of here…" Rhea laughed. "You and I both know that's not true! Let's go. Now where could he be?" Rhea headed for the door. Mirabelle didn't follow. That idea sounded crazy.

Rhea turned around. "Come on, Mirabelle! I'm sure you've been holding in what you feel about him for a long time. Don't hold it any longer!"

Meanwhile, Sevrin and Midahn have woken up from their nap. Sevrin had taken a bath in the luxurious pool of a tub that he had used last time to relax his muscles.

"Ah, I feel so much better!" He said, stretching his arms.

_I wonder what went down in there?_ Midahn snickered. Sevrin noticed the sneaky look he had on his face.

"What's up, Midahn? What's with the face?" Sevrin asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Midahn said. Sevrin shrugged. "Well, let's see what the others are up to. I'm sure it's almost time for dinner." They closed the door of the guest room behind them, and turn around, only to bump into Neal.

"Oh, hey." Sevrin said. "Where were you? Isn't Rhea's room that way?" He pointed to the other side of the hallway. Neal froze.

"Oh, yeah. I just took a quick walk. Needed some air, that's all." He replied.

"Whew…" Sevrin whistled. "That sounds risky. The king would probably get angry if he saw you separated from her, you know."

"W...What's that supposed to mean?!" Neal asked, recalling both of the girls curled up on him earlier. He quickly opened up the door to the guest room and walked in. Sevrin raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that guy? He's acting… _nervous_ or something. Since when is he ever nervous lately?" He wondered.

Midahn noticed his reaction too. _So something did happen! Ooh, Mira's probably gonna kill me when she sees me!_ He laughed inside his head.

"Damn." Neal said. "I probably _should_ have grabbed my armor from her room while they were still asleep. If it stays in there… It could be tricky getting it back out…" He pounded a table lightly and turned back around. He sighed. "I don't want to… But I've gotta go back in there. They're most likely awake too."

He left the room, and rejoined Sevrin and Midahn.

"So should we head over to the dining hall soon?" Midahn asked him.

"Yeah, definitely. Let's try to find a really crowded table." Neal replied quickly.

"Why?" Sevrin asked. Neal froze again. _Damn… I spoke my thoughts… _

"More the merrier, I suppose. There are some knights I want you guys to meet, anyways. I'll be right back, and then we'll go." He said, and started heading down the hallway.

"Wait, what about Mira and Rhea?" Sevrin called out.

"Uh, what about them?" Neal replied, still walking. He turned the corner quickly.

"The hell is up with him? It's kinda funny, actually." Sevrin said. "But I don't really care."

"What do you mean, Sev?" Midahn asked.

"He can do whatever the hell he wants." Sevrin said, sounding a bit… cold.

"Is something up between you guys?" Midahn asked, becoming concerned.

"No, I just don't like his attitude, that's all. He's acting so distant lately, and giving us the cold shoulder every once in a while. Especially Mira. He sometimes just completely ignores her. I don't really like that…" Sevrin said. Midahn looked away.

"Yeah, I've seen that happen sometimes. Don't you remember how he used to be? It seems like he was closer to all of _us_ than we were to _him_…" Midahn said. He smiled, thinking about how things used to be before the split.

"I've been thinking. Maybe us going separate ways for two years wasn't such a good idea after all…" Sevrin said.

"I agree with you there." Midahn nodded.

Neal was moving quickly through the hall, but trying his best not to make himself stand out between the rest of the knights and guards traversing throughout the castle. He didn't want anyone to ask him what he was up to.

_I just want to get this over with quickly, so it doesn't come back to haunt me later…_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard two female voices from a distance. He quickly opened a door and entered it. When he was safe, he slid down to the floor, breathing heavily. He relaxed his head against the closed door. He opened his eyes, and noticed there were people in the room he was in.

"Um… Who are you?" A woman asked. Neal looked around, and saw people wearing white robes with rose trim, and hoods. He was in the white mage ward, or the healer ward.

"Oh, hi there." He said. "Uh, just taking a rest, that's all. Proceed."

"You didn't answer my question." The woman said.

"I'm Neal. A Royal Court Knight." He said. The mages gasped. They were almost entirely female, with the exception to a few young boys.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, m'lord!" The woman hung her head. "I-I just didn't recognize you since you were without armor!"

Neal stood up, and waved his hands. "Oh no! Don't worry about it, just resume what you were doing. I was the one who just barged in without warning. I apologize."

"I-It's fine, Sir Neal." The white mage said. She blushed. The rest of the mages went back to their research.

"Oh, this? This is the healer ward. They're all white mages. Wait! Aren't you a white mage as well? Let's check it out!" They could hear Rhea's voice from outside. Neal's eyes widened. He started looking around quickly for a place to hide. He quickly opened a large cupboard and stepped inside. Fortunately, there wasn't too much in it, so he had enough room to fit. Before he closed it, he stuck his head out.

"Hey, I'm not here! Don't tell them anything, okay? And don't worry, it's nothing serious." He whispered quickly, and closed himself inside the cupboard.

Rhea opened the door, and she and Mirabelle peaked in. All of the white mages stood up quickly, and bowed.

"Hello, Lady Rhea! It's a pleasure for you to stop by!" The white mage said politely.

"Oh, stop it, you all." She said nicely, waving it off. "We're just here for fun, and you don't have to be formal about it."

"O-okay." The woman said. The white mages slowly returned to their work, becoming nervous that someone very important is watching them.

"Wow… This is incredible!" Mirabelle said, looking around the room.

"Sorry to bother you all, but I just wanted to show Mirabelle here the ward. She's a white mage too!" Rhea said.

"Oh? That's wonderful." The white mage approached her. "It's always nice to see a fellow white mage." She smiled at Mirabelle. Mirabelle returned the gesture. There were many staffs, spellbooks, and potions scattered throughout the large room. "I've never seen a place like this before… A room dedicated to white magic, that is."

"We're the team of healers for his Majesty. For a castle this big, we definitely need all of this space." The white mage laughed. Mirabelle noticed a few young mages in a corner of the room, gathered around a large glass orb. She walked over to it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is the station for apprentices to test their capabilities. When they focus onto the orb, it will light up, revealing their amount of magical energy and focus they possess. The brighter it gets, the stronger you are at white magic. We have a chart here that distinguishes different levels. Would you like to give it a try?" The mage asked her.

"Well, okay! If I'm not interrupting anything, that is." Mirabelle said.

"Oh no, dear. Go ahead, give it a try!" She said. During her explanation, the young apprentices who were practicing would only produce a dim green light in the orb.

"I wonder how powerful you are!" Rhea said, leaning forward from a distance, anticipating her results. From the other side of the room, Neal carefully and quietly opened the cupboard door slightly so that he could watch. It was barely within his view.

"Okay, here goes…" Mirabelle held her hands toward the orb. She began focusing her energy onto it, as if there was a horrible wound right in the center of the orb. A moment later, an immense green light flooded the orb. It kept growing brighter and brighter. So bright, that the rest of the mages stepped back and started shielding their eyes.

"Oh...my! It's… off the charts!" The white mage said, covering her eyes as well. Soon enough, the entire room was illuminated by her healing light. Neal was so shocked that for a few moments, he stared into this light before shutting the cupboard door. He couldn't see anything for the next few seconds. The orb started shaking, along with other objects around the room. It sounded like a small earthquake. Mirabelle ceased her focus, and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes.

"That was… _incredible!_" The white mage told her. Every mage in the room was dumbstruck by her feat, and was just staring at her with their mouths agape.

"Wow, you're amazing Mirabelle!" Rhea said.

_Yeah, no kidding… _Neal thought. _I can't believe she's improved this much… She has a lot of potential._

"Indeed, you could even be powerful enough to be a Sage!" The mage told her.

"Eh heh… Thanks, but I'm nowhere near that level yet…" Mirabelle said shyly.

_Agh… I've gotta get out of here…_ Neal thought. _They're away, so I can quickly move the armor while they're here, but they'll notice if I come out now…_ He slowly cracked open the cupboard door again to see where they were. They all had their backs turned, still crowded around the large orb. _Should I slip out? Or should I wait? Damn… I guess I should try to slip out!_

He quickly opened the cupboard door and stepped out of it, while remaining as silent as possible. He headed over to the door, which was luckily very close by. A young boy, one of the apprentices, turned toward him. But he was already outside. He gave the boy a thumbs-up sign and silently closed the door. The boy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Another apprentice asked. "Nothing." He replied.

"Whew!" Neal quickly made way to Rhea's room. He told the guards that he left the armor in there, and they let him in. He grabbed it and left just as fast as he came in. It was tough to carry everything all at once, but he eventually lugged it all over to the guest room. He then left their room and shut the door behind him.

"Ah! There you are, Neal!" Rhea said. He turned around. She, Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn were standing in front of him. "Where were you?"

"Eh, nowhere important. Is it time?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, let's go." They all walked down to the dining hall. There was a special table reserved for them. It was close by the main table, where the king and Rhea would usually sit. But he was having a discussion with all of the Royal Court Knights. Neal should be there too, but he was given the special task of accompanying Rhea during their stay. When the king noticed them enter the dining hall, he waved and gave a friendly smile to everyone. But when he saw Neal, who was the last to enter, he gave him that same look from earlier. Neal shuddered, and nodded quickly, completely understanding what the king was telling him. _Man, he's still on that. But I guess he has his reason to, since something like that actually happened…_ Neal gulped.

They had a pleasant meal that night. After it was over, the Warriors and the princess returned to her room. They chatted some more and goofed around, having a good time. Everyone except Neal, that is. He sat down on the sofa for the entire time, and was thinking deeply about something. He didn't talk much. The same occurred for the entirety of the next day. But the third day, however, was when everything happened. It was a normal day at first, until around noon. Vyncent and Wymond approached Neal.

"Hey, could you come with us? We need to discuss something." Vyncent said. They were all outside, looking at the view over the town from atop the castle wall.

"But what about Rhea?" Neal asked.

"The other Warriors of Light are with her. She's in capable hands. But there is nothing to fear, since she's just here in the castle, of course. It's the king's order." Wymond replied.

"Ah. Okay." Neal turned toward the others. "I'll be back later." He waved and began following them.

"Don't take too long, okay?" Rhea called out after him. Then she leaned in close towards Mirabelle. "Today's the day, right? He's been either avoiding us or ignoring us since yesterday, but today it'll happen!" She whispered.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Mirabelle said.

Neal followed his two fellow knight's to the throne room. When they arrived, he saw the king, along with the rest of the Royal Court Knights.

"Ah, Neal. Okay. Everyone has arrived." The king said. "Be seated." The knights all sat down simultaneously. Neal was glad he was already wearing his armor, or else the meeting would have been delayed because of him. He decided that he wanted to wear it while they stood on top of the large wall.

"Now, I've discussed this with everyone over the past few days, so this is mainly for you, Neal. Pay attention." The king said. Neal nodded.

"Based on your report from your mission, the dark guild will invade us tonight, under the cover of darkness. However, we anticipate that now, so that's not a worry. But we've decided that we're going to pay them a little visit… _today._ Before they invade." The king told him. Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean to say that we're going to invade _them_ by surprise, your Majesty?" He asked. He shook his head.

"No. We're going to march up to their front door, and take them by surprise instead. But we shall not attack. We need to confirm that they are indeed hostile and have a goal to invade our kingdom. For all we know they could have detected you during your mission and manipulated your mind. If they are aggressive, of course, then we will not hesitate to engage in battle." The king said.

"Hmm… A good countermeasure. But instead of manipulating my mind is they discovered me, they probably would have killed me on the spot…" Neal thought.

"True, our suspicion will be absolute in person. And fighting on their turf would be much better than defending on _ours."_ The king said. The knights all nodded in agreement. "Okay, prepare yourselves and the others under your commandment. You will leave in three hours. A mile from their stronghold is where you will set up camp. That will be the rear of the battlefront. If you all get pushed back that far, then retreat. We will have to discuss this situation more in the future if need be, after witnessing their power." He dismissed them.

The royal knights left the throne room, and began heading over to the courtyard, where the majority of the knights were. Vyncent stopped Neal.

"For us, I will choose fifteen that I see fit from our battalion, and you will choose fifteen." Vyncent said.

"Okay, thirty from us, and thirty from all of the other divisions will be plenty. They don't have a large stronghold, anyways." Neal nodded.

"But don't forget the fact that they can control monsters. I'm positive they will use them again if this turns into a battle. Their numbers could be greater than ours." Vyncent warned.

"Hmm… True. Then should we recommend to the others to gather more from each division then?" Neal asked. Vyncent shook his head.

"No. Our numbers will suffice. Besides our knights, we also have our archers, black, and white mages. Plus, we have the strength of the Warriors of the Light. The odds are in our favor." Vyncent said.

"I was already considering all of that." Neal said, looking completely serious. "I still don't think that will be enough. We may be underestimating them greatly…"

"Gods, Neal. You're saying this _now_?! When we have such little time left?" Vyncent asked.

"Hmm… Well…" Neal recalled Mirabelle's power that he witnessed earlier. That makes him think that the other two are definitely as powerful. "Maybe we will be perfectly fine. I may be underestimating some of _us_ more than them…"

"Are you referring to your friends?" Vyncent asked him. He nodded.

"It's been a while since we've reunited, but we haven't had a chance to battle together at all… Now that I think about it, it's _strange…_" He became really concerned now.

"I haven't seen any monsters lately. Hardly any at all… And travelling here, all the way from Amur, went smoothly. There were no monsters along the way at all. Perhaps…" He continued.

"They could be gathered in the northern wilderness…" Vyncent realized what he was piecing together. "I'll let the others know about this. It seems logical. We may have to rely on the strength of the Light once more…"

"Well hopefully history will repeat itself this time." Neal said. They headed for the courtyard to rally up the finest troops in their battalion.

"Neal! What's going on?" Midahn called out to him from the courtyard. He and the others noticed all of the movement down in the courtyard, and came down to check it out.

"We're preparing to march. Are all of you prepared?" He asked Sevrin, Mirabelle and Midahn.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm prepared for anything, but what's the plan?" Sevrin asked.

"We're going into the wilderness tonight." Neal told him.

"Hm. Fight over there instead of here, huh… A good plan." Midahn already pictured the strategy in his mind.

"Wow, that was quick thinking Midahn." Rhea said. "You might be a really good tactician in the future."

"Yes, you may be useful tonight, actually." Neal said. "You should talk to Vyncent about strategy along the way."

"Okay, but I think I'll wait until we've established a front first. I need to see what are numbers are and our surroundings before I can formulate anything." Midahn nodded.

"You're all… leaving early today?" Rhea asked.

"Yes… We're leaving in a few hours instead of tonight." Neal said. She hung her head.

"I wish I could go with you…" Rhea said.

"No… That would be dangerous, of course. It's most likely going to be a battle after all…" Neal said.

"I know… I know… If only it wasn't, and it could be an adventure, like last time…" She sounded like she wanted to cry.

"We'll be back, Rhea." Mirabelle said reassuringly. "We won't just up and leave as soon as this is over without saying goodbye."

"I know..." She smiled. "Now come back safe and sound."

"We will. I swear it." Neal promised. Everyone finished preparing, and the large group departed from Rothguard castle when the king specified. They began their cold march north, despite it being early summer. The fierce wilderness was cold all year round. They arrived around mid evening and began setting up their camp, a mile away from the dark mage's stronghold.

"When shall we strike?" Someone asked the group of leaders. He looked impatient, and itching to fight.

"We will not march any further from this point with the intention of battle upon first notice." Neal said sternly. "We aren't barbarians who seek out war and bloodshed. We will consult them in an hour."

"Yes sir." The boy said, looking down. He unclenched his fists and took a deep breath, then walked off. He was a year younger than Neal, and doesn't have any experience in an actual battle yet. He is anxious to fight for a cause for the first time.

"We don't want it to be too dark out, so we'll head out at eight. They might use that as an advantage." Neal told the other higher ups.

"Wouldn't they have left already, though?" A knight asked him. "They plan to strike us late tonight, and it took hours to get here…"

"No, they're the types who would strike _well_ into the night, so I don't think they've left yet. Wouldn't you agree, Midahn?" He turned toward the nervous Midahn, who was discussing the matter with all of the highest ranking knights.

"Yes… I know what kind of people they are. That assumption would be accurate." He nodded his head.

Sevrin and Mirabelle were watching them from a distance. Sevrin was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Despite their youth, the Warriors of the Light had quite a presence about them. They looked extremely tough, especially since each of them are completely different yet harnessing their incredible strengths in their own ways. Sevrin was wearing his dark blue shozoku. He was the only ninja out of Rothguard's entire forces out there, so he stood out from the rest. Mirabelle was wearing her usual white mage robe, but her power she demonstrated in the healer ward made many wary of her ability.

"Man, those two look so out of place compared to the other knights…" Sevrin said. Neal was the smallest out of the knights. One could easily pick him out of that crowd like Sevrin did, despite him wearing the exact same suit of armor as the rest. Midahn looked even stranger standing next to all of the armored men, with his black and gold battlemage robe, pointy wizard hat, and bright red hair.

"Because they _are_…" Mirabelle said. "It makes them seem so important." She laughed. A few people nearby shot them an anxious glance.

"Everyone keeps glancing at us…" Mirabelle said. "It's kind of weird…"

"Well, they all know who were are from being around Neal." Sevrin said. "This might be our first battle together in a long time. Are you nervous?"

"Well, a little…" Mirabelle said. "I don't doubt any of us, but I'm not sure how well we are going to coordinate together. It's been years, you know…" She sounded very nervous.

"Hm. True. We don't even know each other's new abilities yet… You're completely right. We should have discussed this before. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Sevrin shrugged.

Neal and Midahn walked over to them. When they reached each other, there was a faint golden light that appeared briefly from each of their necks. All of the soldiers and mages who witnessed this nearby gasped and exchanged looks.

"Man, I'm sure glad we've got _them_ with us… Things could go south real fast if we didn't have their power…" A knight whispered to his comrade beside him. He nodded, looking at the group of kids with awe.

"Well, it's almost time." Midahn said.

"I think we're going to go into this too blindly…" Mirabelle said. She was fidgeting with her hands.

"What do you mean?" Midahn tilted his head. "We have a pretty good plan, if you ask me…" Mirabelle explained to him what she just was just discussing with Sevrin.

"Hmm…" Neal said, giving it hard thought. "I think we'll be fine. I don't doubt any of you." He gave them all a thumbs-up."

"Yeah, same here! Plus, we can learn more about each other if we end up battling." Midahn agreed.

"_You're going to die in this battle, you fool…" _A dark voice spoke into Neal's mind. He gritted his teeth.

_Shut up… _Neal thought.

"Is something wrong, Neal?" Mirabelle asked him. She noticed he had a sudden angry expression on his face out of nowhere. Neal looked up.

"No." He said, turning around and then walking off.

"Alright! Let's march onward once more!" One of the royal knights called out. Everyone gathered together. He reviewed the plan to the group once more. They began their march to the dark guild's stronghold. The more they walked, the colder it became. They could start to see their own breath. Frost kept getting thicker and thicker on the ground, until they were eventually treading through snow. The stronghold wasn't far anymore.

"It's almost dusk. They should be making their move soon." Neal whispered.

"Let's use this thick snow to our advantage." Vyncent said, and everyone moved up quietly. The icy wind shortened their vision, but soon enough the stone fortress appeared in front of them. They stopped and waited there. The knights taking the very front line had large shields, and they jabbed them down onto the ground and crouched behind them.

Behind the large door that loomed ahead of them, the dark mages were finished preparing to begin their "surprise attack". Half of the dark mages were using mind control on the large army of monsters that they've accumulated. Their leader opened the door to the stronghold. He turned back toward the rest of his comrades.

"Now, let us take over Isthal by slaying that king and claim the throne! Onward!" He called to them. He was holding open the door, but no one was moving. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Confused, the mage quickly peaked outside. He saw a row of objects that he couldn't make out stretching all the way across the snowy field outside.

"What… the hell is _this_?" He wondered. "Stay alert! Someone get a closer look at that!" He shouted. One of the dark mages used a dark art spell, clairvoyance, to zoom in on the situation in the field.

"Those are… shields! They have the crest of… Rothguard on it!" She gasped.

"How?! How did those bastards know?! We've never came in contact with _anyone!_ Rrgh… Alright, they entered our territory first, so let's finish them off now!" The leader said.

"Wait, Lord Aiden!" A silver haired boy reached out his hand. "We shouldn't be hasty about this… Maybe they're not here to fight us!"

"That's ridiculous, fool. If they're here, then they must have figured out our plan. They probably assume we are going to attack them immediately."

"So we should meet with them and see what they have to say first, not appearing hostile. Then we can surprise them up close." The boy proposed.

"Hmm… They might expect that, but we don't know what tricks they have up their sleeve, so it's probably better to get all of our reinforcements out on the field first. We'll go with your plan, kid. But they'll attack us instantly if they see all of the monsters we've accumulated. Send the creatures out through the back! They'll wait on the sides of the stronghold and be our second wave!" The commander said. The mages who were tethered to the monsters followed his orders. They opened the rear doors and began moving the creatures outside to both the left and right.

"They must be aware that a lot of monsters have been missing in the past few weeks, so we can't use them yet. We'll see what we can do with our own power first. Let's go." Aiden said. The mages in dark robes began exiting their stronghold, forming a front of their own in the snowy field. Aiden began walking toward the line of knights.

Seeing him begin to approach them alone, Vyncent and Neal exchanged looks. "They actually aren't attacking us…" Vyncent said.

"They must have a few tricks up their sleeve." Neal said. He studied the amount of mages that kept walking out of the large stronghold. Their numbers weren't too great. Rothguard and the Warriors of the Light were currently outnumbering them. "Yeah, they've _definitely _something up their sleeve. Let's give this guy a chat, Vyncent."

The line of defender knights parted momentarily in the center, and Neal stepped out and to the very front. Vyncent was right next to him. The two knights were walking towards Aiden. A green-haired girl in the midst of the dark mage's formation recognized Neal when he became visible to her. She leaned forward and squinted.

_Huh? That's the guy I saw from a while ago. The first person I've seen since I was young, who isn't a dark mage. That boy in the armor, who peeked through the window that one night. Hee hee… He thought I didn't see him!_ She giggled.

"Hm? Two of you? Easy now…" Aiden smiled, raising his hands up. "It seems like you don't trust me or something…"

"Like you're a trustworthy person…" Vyncent said, keeping a close eye on him.

"Now, now, what are you all doing here?" Neal asked him.

"Hm? That's my line, boy. This is our ground. Why is the entire Rothguardian Army standing outside my door?" Aiden asked.

"We heard a few strange things, and seen a few strange things lately." Neal said.

"Now what does that mean?" Aiden asked, sounding lost.

"Cut the act." Neal said. He looked bored of Aiden's obvious secrecy in his tone. "What are you planning? Well, actually, you don't really have to answer that. I already know…"

Aiden became serious, dropping the smile off of his face. He didn't know how _much_ that they knew of their plan, so he was on his guard now.

"Spying on us, I see? Tch… Who knew that you royal, self-righteous knights would pull something so dirty?!" He spat.

"How ironic… You say that, yet you plan to invade us in the middle of the knight out of nowhere? Fool." Neal said. Aiden gritted his teeth.

"You… you little brat! I'll show you your place! You won't be spitting out those confident words for much longer!" Aiden shouted, and raised his hand. Neal and Vyncent readied their swords. Aiden fired a ball of dark energy toward Vyncent, but Neal cut through it with his blade, dispersing it. Aiden immediately fell back into his line. Neal and Vyncent did the same.

"Attack! Show no mercy! Kill them!" Aiden shouted to his army. The dark mages began concentrating their aura of dark magic to prepare a volley of attacks.

"Get ready! White mages, now!" Vyncent called to their army. The knights actually only took up the first couple of rows in their formation. White mages were right behind them. They were actually the front defensive line, because they are the only ones who can defend against magical attacks with barriers of their own. But they are physically weak, so the thin front of knights stood only to protect the mages. The remaining knights took the rear, as backup defense and reinforcements.

Upon hearing Vyncent's command, the white mages all casted the spell _Barrier_, over their army. All of their combined power produced a large green layer of light above them. Mirabelle aided in this. The dark mages first volley of magic took to the cloudy skies, arching down onto them like mortars. But the strong white magic blocked all of their spells.

"Black mages! Your turn!" Vyncent said. The black mages were right behind the white mages. They were already preparing their spells to counterattack. When the time finally came, they fired _Fire_, _Lightning, _and _Blizzard_ spells in the same manner as the dark mages volley. Red, white, and yellow light flashed over Rothguard's heads, targeting the enemy front. Some of the spells struck, but some cancelled it out.

"Now, knights!" Neal said, and the knights at the very front charged. Neal was impressed by Midahn's strategy of using a large _Barrier_, then attacking with black magic followed up by the knights charging forward.

"We need to close as much distance between us. Mages are weak to physical attacks, so they will try their hardest to keep a distance. A distraction can create an opening for us to blitz them, pushing their backs against their fortress wall…" He recalled Midahn say earlier when he helped form a strategy with all of the Royal Court Knights.

The very front of the dark mages began stepping back. "R-retreat! They're moving fast!" They screamed.

"Tch! Those bastards mean business… Retreat to the front of the fortress!" Aiden said. The mages quickly scattered away from the knights, so they could only shorten the distance by a bit.

"They're retreating… We weren't fast enough to finish it now…" Vyncent said.

"No, this is all according to plan! Now they have nowhere to run but inside! They can't all fit through that door at once! Now should be the final push!" Midahn called out to him.

"You're right, Warrior! Keep going, men! Raise your shields, and attack them with your Rothguardian strength!" He shouted, and the front line began pushing forward again.

"Alright, hit 'em this time, you idiots! They can't dodge or block this!" Aiden commanded. The dark mages began casting their dark projectiles again, but making them a bit smaller. That way, they would move quicker, to secure a successful hit. Almost all of the projectiles hit the shields of the running knights, but they weren't powerful enough to stop them in their tracks. The knights kept running. The dark guild was in danger now of being sandwiched by the knights and the wall.

Aiden laughed. "Heh heh… Send in the second wave!" There was a rumbling sound, and the ground started shaking, as if an earthquake had appeared out of the blue. But moments later, large monsters stomped out from the sides of the castle, and over the strongholds walls flew in the flying creatures. "Four different fronts… Us, the left, the right, and from above. What can you do now, fools?! You fell right into our trap!"

"Damn! They _did_ gather up the monsters. Those bastards!" Vyncent said. He looked all around him, and saw forces charging right at him.

"What do we do now, m'lord?!" A knight asked. He scrambled about in peril.

"Split the line! The ends of each side, focus on the monsters! Those in the middle, focus ahead! Archers… This would be a perfect time to-" Vyncent gave out the command from his quick thinking, but he didn't know what to do about the flying monsters swooping toward them from above. But he was cut off, as he looked up to see them start dropping one by one. The archers remained hidden in the trees behind the field, but advanced when they saw the main front moving up. They fired their arrows from long range, completely eliminating the aerial assault.

"Yes!" Vyncent said. Now his split formation was looking better.

"White mages, gather in the center!" Mirabelle cried out. The unexpected monsters that appeared on the sides put the white mages standing at the edges of their formation in danger. Some of them had been killed, so the knights immediately ran in front of their mages on the sides. The mages bunched up in the center of the formation, now surrounded by knights to protect them. Mirabelle noticed that the casualties from the ground assault had slightly weakened their sides. "Everyone! Cast _Slow_ on the monsters! We need to stop them quickly!" She cried. The mages responded to her command, and fired the spells above their knight's heads, slowing down the monsters' rampage. This enabled the knights to do some real damage to them.

"Nice call, Mira!" Midahn shouted. He returned his focus to the fortress, where the main battle was raging. Knights and mages were falling left and right. It was a very crowded slaughterfest taking place right in front of the stronghold.

"Oh no… Too many people are dying up there… Well now that the other areas are taken care of, we can focus everyone back to the dark mages!" He said, rushing over toward the battle.

Neal was fighting with all of his might, being right in the middle of the battle. Knights and dark mages were falling down and being trampled just feet away from all around him. He had trouble landing good attacks from the limited amount of space he had. The battleground was reduced to such a small area.

The green-haired girl was scared. All of the bloodshed occurring around her made her cry from all the agony in the people's faces. She layed down on the ground, as she didn't have the courage to fight. But from everyone being so crowded together, she had to dodge everywhere to avoid being stepped on by knights and her fellow mages, and ending up being crushed. She rolled over and avoided a body of a dark mage being cut down from slamming into her. The moment she did that, she looked up. Neal staggered backwards from becoming offbalanced, and was about to step on the poor girl's face, certain to kill her. He looked down for a brief moment, and met her eyes. She stared at him with a terrified expression on her face. His boot was heading down fast, but he extended his step, landing his step on the ground next to her. He spared her life. But he would never had done that anyways. Killing someone who was helpless, despite being an enemy, by crushing their head was cruel. The look in her eyes told Neal that she didn't even want to be a part of this madness, and wanted to get out of harms way. When Neal recovered his balance, he quickly ran over to where the girl was, picked her up by her arm, and carried her out the side of the battle. He set her down behind a tree.

"Stay here. You won't get trampled over here." He said, and quickly dashed back into the battle.

"W...wait! But… why?" She asked. She was trembling all over. She thought when he was running back over to her that he was going to pierce her, but instead, he pulled her off the field.

_He's an enemy to us… But yet he rescued me… Why are we all fighting so viciously like this…? _The girl thought. She stayed hidden behind the tree, outside of danger.

_Why did I do that?... What the hell am I thinking? Of course that was the right thing to do… That little girl looked so afraid. And she was so young. She shouldn't be seeing this at that age. But Midahn shouldn't be seeing stuff like this either… _Neal thought.

"Come here, boy!" Aiden said, pulling the silver haired boy by his sleeve. He pulled him and a couple of other dark mages into the fortress.

"Why are we hiding back in here, Lord Aiden?" The boy asked.

"Nevermind that! We're losing here… We won't be able to defeat them. We need to-" Aiden began to say. Immediately, the door busted open. Neal, Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn ran inside.

"Neal, their leader just retreated into the fortress! I'll take care of things out here, you four go inside! Stop his plans! Only the Warriors of the Light can do it!" Vyncent told him just a minute ago outside. Neal quickly called his friends over to them, and they fought their way through to meet him by the door.

"Okay, on three, we'll bust inside." Neal told them. That was when they broke through.

Before a word was said, Midahn noticed who was standing next to Aiden. They looked at each other with shock.

"...Gyles?" Midahn said. "Is that you?"

"Midahn, huh…" He replied. The silver haired boy was Gyles, from Midahn's childhood. He was the one who trained as a black mage for a short period of time before running away and being taken in by a dark guild. That dark guild… was Aiden's.

"This is what you've become?" Midahn asked. Gyles gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! I don't even want to listen to you!" He screamed back.

"Who's this guy?" Sevrin wondered. But Midahn ignored him.

"You've fallen into the depths of dark magic… I can't believe you…" Midahn sighed. "Just tell me one thing. Why did you become so angry that time, and ran away? If you've held a silly grudge over _that_ for all these years, then you've got some serious problems."

"Rgh… It's not about that! You idiot! I hated you, since you were from a family of prodigies. It came easy to you, and you were so carefree and lazy but you were so much better than me! I knew that I could never surpass you in black magic, so I unleashed my true potential here…" Gyles said.

"True potential!? Don't be stupid… Dark magic is not true power, and you know that! You know what it does to you, and yet you think it's where your true power lies? I could see it then… I still can see it now. You have a lot of potential with black magic, Gyles! Why not master it like our master wanted? You were chosen for a reason-"

"Don't you say 'our master' like we are joined together!" Gyles screamed back. "I'll never use it again!"

_Damn… What the hell is going on? _Neal thought. _The hell is this? He and Midahn are arguing about something that happened long ago… It sounds familiar though… Oh, yeah._ Neal remembered the story that Midahn shared to them when they first met, about his life before becoming a Warrior of the Light.

_Hmm… I think I'll see how this plays out. No, I'll use this to my advantage!_ Aiden thought deviously. He turned around and ran off deeper into the stronghold, along with a few suspicious looking dark mages.

"Oh no you don't!" Neal said, immediately following suit, taking off after him.

"Wait… Neal!" Mirabelle followed him. Sevrin began to run after them too, but stopped, and turned back toward Midahn and Gyles. He saw the fierce look in Midahn's eyes, and realized that Midahn had to handle this situation on his own and settle things. He nodded and took off after Neal and Mirabelle.

"I'm going to prove to you here and now that my magic is stronger." Gyles said, forming a wicked aura of dark energy in his hand.

"I always knew you wanted to be the most powerful. You're a perfectionist, aren't you? That's why you ran off when you realized it about me." Midahn said.

"Heh… You got it there. I don't want to study magic unless I can become the very best at it. So that's why I'm going to end you here…" Gyles said.

"You've got some ego, man…" Midahn said. Gyles fired his magic toward Midahn, but he dodged it with ease. He casted _Fira_ at him, but Gyles stopped it with his own magic.

"Hah! You still use second tier magic like that? I thought you'd have at least become a master by now…" Gyles laughed. He was a bit disappointed.

"Alright. You got me. I was just testing you! Hehe…" Midahn said. It was like a game to him, even though Gyles actually wanted to kill him.

"Hm? You can actually do better? Let's see it then, fool." Gyles said.

Midahn concentrated his will and his power into forming the eternal flame that bursted into a huge orb above his hand. Seeing this much power made Gyles raise an eyebrow. _That looks stronger, but not by too much…_

"You think becoming a master of black magic is by being able to cast third tier spells?" Midahn asked as the flames grew even bigger and brighter.

"Tch… What the hell are you talking about?" Gyles spat.

"If you'd not been led astray, you would have eventually learned that there's even _more_ powerful spells than the third tier…" Midahn smiled. Gyles raised his eyes wide.

"What… No… Impossible… You couldn't possibly do that! That would take _years _to develop. Decades!" Gyles said.

"...Well duh." Midahn said. "But try this for a size… _Firaga!_" He casted the brilliant flame, which erupted to an enormous wall of fire. Gyles jumped back quickly. The edge of his robe was seared by the flame.

"How are you so strong?!" Gyles dropped to his knees. "I've trained and trained and trained. I've trained as hard as I could every day and still you're more powerful… It's because of your stupid _blood!"_

"Look." Midahn was a little irritated now. "You think I'm just a carefree, silly kid like I was back then? Even though my family were the most powerful black mages, you think I wasn't able to cast that spell without training hard?" Gyles looked up at him. "I've spent hours and hours developing my power, studying, learning the art. I might have worked harder than _you_ have…"

Gyles pounded the floor with his fist. Midahn sighed. "Gyles, it doesn't matter who's a more powerful mage. You practice to become as powerful as you can be. It's as simple as that. It's not a competition or anything…"

"You don't understand... my perspective. It's my life goal, to become the most powerful mage, to be known by everyone as that. I feel like I wouldn't have truly accomplished anything in my short existence that would really _mean_ something…" Gyles replied.

"Eh… I don't really get you." Midahn shrugged. "There's a lot more to life than just mastering the art of magic, ya know."

"I...I-" Gyles was cut short by a blast of magic coming from the shadows. It hit him directly and sent him flying, causing him to crash against the wall and fall limply to the stone cold floor. Midahn's eyes grew wide, and he slowly turned toward the direction where the attack came from.

"What a weakling you are. Losing to the enemy so easily… You aren't even worth anything, trash…" A voice came from the dark. It was one of the leaders of the dark guild, under Aiden. He watched Gyles grow in the guild, becoming stronger and more powerful at dark magic. He was witnessing the entire scene of him and Midahn, and how he dropped to his knees.

"Why would you… attack one of… your _own!"_ Midahn screamed with anger. He casted _Firaga_ again toward the voice, enraged at seeing his former friend be tricked like that. The dark mage disappeared and reappeared a short distance away, dodging his attack. They engaged in an intense battle. Spells shot all around the room. Gyles watched, but his vision was blurry and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He was bleeding from the attack, and from the back of his head from hitting the wall.

Midahn defeated the dark mage, and rushed over to Gyles. "Hold on, Gyles! I'll get you help! Stay with me!" He shouted. But Gyles couldn't even hear him. He was breathing has final breaths. He decided to give Midahn a resolve.

"M...Midahn." He croaked. "I know… who killed… your… family." Midahn's eyes grew wide. But Gyles saw the light, and passed away. He couldn't tell him in time.

"No….No…!" Midahn screamed. He shook his head. It wasn't time to sulk over him. He remembered his three friends chasing after Aiden, the real threat. He immediately ran off in the direction they did earlier. He ran through all the dark corridors, and hallways.

"Dammit, where are they?! I've been looking everywhere!" He said. Suddenly, he saw an slightly opened door farther down the hallway. He sped toward it with all his might and pushed the door wide open. Inside, he saw his friends, who were standing next to a cut down Aiden. The three of them watched helplessly as a dark mage disappeared into the thin air from the complete opposite side of the room, leaving a trace of purple and black smoke.

"Hey… He used a long distance teleport just now, didn't he?!" Midahn said. The other three quickly turned toward him.

"Midahn! You finally made it! Hurry, you need to teleport us to King Edwyn! Now!" Neal shouted.

"...What?! Why?" He asked. Neal grabbed hold of him.

"Aiden's final plan is to assassinate the king! That dark mage is going after the king right now! We need to hurry! Can you teleport us somehow?" Neal asked him frantically.

"Uh… I think so. But it will drain me completely, sending all four of us at one time. But I'll do it! I'll recover in a day or two. Grab hands!" Midahn reacted quickly. The Warriors got close and grabbed each others hands. The holy pendants they're wearing shined a bright golden light. Midahn closed his eyes tightly and focused all of the remaining power he had around their bodies. He visualized the throne room, and casted the spell. They vanished instantly.

Everything went black for a few moments, but they suddenly opened their eyes to the throne room. Time seemed like it was in slow motion at this point. They turned around to see the king stand up, reaching his hand out and scream at the top of his lungs. They located the dark mage assassin, who was already firing a needle-like dark projectile at… Rhea. She was sitting down, fidgeting with her hands nervously, thinking about how Neal and the others were doing at the very moment. But she looked up, and for a very brief moment she saw Neal and the other three appear behind a stranger who somehow appeared in the room like they did, and she saw Neal's mouth and eyes open wide in shock. Then, the needle pierced right through her heart, and the scene she saw erupt in that split second vanish into black. She hung her head, lifeless.

For a brief moment, Neal stood there in shock. He didn't believe how fast the evil mage killed her. They were a second too late. In that split second, the mage did as much damage as possible to the Rothguard Kingdom, by targeting the young heiress instead of the king, to cut the royal bloodline. She was the only royal blood who would succeed the king, her father.

Then, Neal's blazing rage kicked in, and he dashed at the mage's back, screaming angrily. He slashed the mage's back twice before driving his blade through his heart. Neal breathed heavily a few times before pulling out his blade, which was stained by blood. The dark mage fell to the floor, dead.

The king, along with Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn just watched, too dumbstruck to move. They didn't ever expect something like this to happen in five lifetimes.

"Well what are you waiting for?! _Heal her!"_ Neal screamed angrily at Mirabelle. She jumped in shock, and ran over to Rhea. She quickly placed her hand over Rhea's heart, but could tell immediately that it would be no use. The dark needle projectile was an ancient dark magic, so powerful that her white magic couldn't dispel it. Rhea was dead, and there could be no changing that. Mirabelle hung her head.

"No… No… There's no way that could have…. killed her. No…" Neal said.

"My… daughter… My Rhea… Why…?" The king said. He fell to his knees. Neal swallowed back his anger, and bowed down to the king.

"Your… Your majesty… I failed… at my duty… to protect her… I won't ever… step foot in this kingdom…. again." He managed to say.

"No, son… It couldn't have been… your fault. You all looked so shocked that it must have been unexpected. There's nothing… you could have done…" The king said.

"No sir… I… have to take responsibility for this! I should have saved her… _I should have saved her!"_ He pounded his fist onto the floor.

"Just one second. How… could those dark, inhumane people have planned this…" The king was trying his hardest not to shed tears. He kept glancing at her lifeless body, looking for some chance of hope, but only saw Mirabelle buried into her lap, crying her heart out. Sevrin and Midahn were on their knees as well, trying to stay calm.

Later that night, after everyone finally calmed down and accepted what happened, their hearts grew heavy. They stayed strong, and took her body away. They arranged for a funeral in the upcoming week. The Warriors explained the entire situation to the king, and he did not hold them at fault for anything. He knew they were fighting as hard as they could have, and couldn't do anything to stop the mage from teleporting while being held back by Aiden. He used all of his power to stall the three Warriors before Midahn showed up. It was just enough time for the assassin to vanish.

Neal, Mirabelle, Sevrin, and Midahn, mounted their chocobo the next day and quickly rode back to the battle in the northern wilderness. It was over. They reached the camp first, and were told that they defeated the dark mages. They suffered quite a few casualties, but not even close to the majority. Neal struggled to explain what happened to Vyncent and Wymond, who were the most devoted to protecting Rhea. They didn't take it well, but understood that the Warriors did the best that they could. After that, they rode further, back to the stronghold, which was now in shambles. Huge pillars and crumbles of stone wall were falling over. Eventually the building would be reduced to complete rubble. A few knights were searching for the wounded and fallen knights.

Midahn sighed when the say the bloody battlefield once again. "You know, I honestly didn't expect this battle to be so… brutal…"

"Are you okay, Midahn?" Sevrin asked. "I know it's probably tough on you, seeing this awfulness at such a young age.

"I'm… I'm just a few years younger than you, you know… But," he gulped. "It was scary…" He started quivering. Sevrin patted his shoulder.

"Stay strong, buddy. We were victorious in this battle. Just keep that in mind, okay?" Sevrin said reassuringly.

Neal was silent the entire day so far. He didn't have the will to speak anything. Midahn looked back up at the crumbling building. One of the large pillars in the front was about to crash down. It was swaying from being cracked.

"H-hey! There's… someone under that pillar! Hey!" Midahn noticed a green-haired girl from the distance laying down inside the broken stronghold, right in the pillar's path.

Mirabelle gasped. "Be careful Midahn! Watch out!" Midahn had raced toward the building on his chocobo. Neal looked up and watched Midahn ride over there in a flash. As he got closer, he saw the girl much clearer now. She was trying to free her foot from being stuck in between to broken pieces of stone wall. She was trapped, and struggling to free herself.

Midahn quickly turned the chocobo to the side at the very last second and leapt off of it. The chocobo ran straight for a few seconds before skidding to a stop, safely out of the way of the collapsing pillar. Midahn landed on the ground swiftly, rolling over and running to the poor girl. He pulled as hard as he could on the top stone piece, giving her just enough room to wiggle free. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building just in time for it to crash down, causing the ground to shake. She landed in his arms.

"Woah… Are you okay? That pillar was going to crush you…" Midahn said, breathing heavily.

"I… uh… I…" The girl was shaking a lot and didn't know what to say. It looked like she was the only one left alive out of all of the dark mages, and there were people who they were fighting to the death everywhere around her.

"Hey, don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." Midahn said.

"T...thanks for saving me…" She said, and sniffled.

"You bet! I wouldn't _ever_ sit idly by while someone is in danger and I can do something to help them." Midahn smiled.

She looked up at him, and let go. She took a step back, as she was still frightened that he was an enemy. But letting go of him, the one who just saved her life, made her think of the huge pillar that was crashing down onto her again, so she grabbed onto him again.

Midahn chuckled. "Hey, come over here with us. We can give you some food and water, and maybe some warmer clothing."

"I… I can't… You shouldn't do that f-for me. I'm your e...nemy…" She stammered.

"That stupid battle is over. I'm not going to hurt you because you were a part of this guild, and I won't let anyone around here either." Midahn told her. He began walking her over toward Neal and the other two. When he did, some of the knights noticed her dark robes.

"Hey! What are you doing with her? Take her into custody!" A knight said.

"No! What are you _thinking?!_ What can she do now, with all of us here?!" Midahn screamed at them. They backed off.

"Who's this?" Sevrin asked when Midahn rejoined them.

"She was about to be crushed by that pillar. So I saved her." Midahn said.

"Hello. I'm Sevrin." Sevrin gave her a friendly wave. She was scared and shy, so she just gave him a tiny smile and looked down at the ground.

"I'm Midahn!" He grinned. "And that's Mirabelle." Mirabelle smiled and nodded at her.

"Don't worry, you're not going to be taken into custody or anything stupid like that." Mirabelle said reassuringly.

"Oh! And that's Neal over there." Midahn pointed her towards Neal, who was turned away. When she saw him, the girl gasped.

"You… you're the one who I saw a long time ago, and the one… who saved me yesterday…" She said. Neal turned around and noticed her bright green hair.

"Oh… It was nothing really. It seemed like you were dragged into this nonsense, and you didn't want to fight anyone. So I just took you out of it. There's nothing wrong with that, honestly."

"You saved her, yesterday?" Midahn asked in shock.

"T-thank you… Neal." The girl said. Neal had turned back around already, but he gave her a little wave.

_He seems troubled… Maybe it's because of the battle…_ The girl thought. "Oh!" She turned back toward Midahn. "A-and thank _you_, for saving me too, Midahn. I've been saved a lot by you all… I don't know how I'll ever repay you…"

"Heh… Don't worry about it! It was the least we could do! Now, we've told you our names, so what's yours?" Midahn asked her.

"My name is… Lily." She replied shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Lily!" Midahn smiled. Sevrin and Mirabelle nodded.

They took her over to the camp, and gave her some food and water, and a blanket to warm up. The Royal Knights came up to her, and she started shaking badly.

"What do we do about this one?" One of them asked Vyncent.

"Hmm… She's young. Doesn't look like she really knows what's going on. She's just a kid, really." Vyncent said.

"You won't do anything at all to her…" Neal said coldly, then looked away. Vyncent then looked at her directly.

"Can you tell us what that Aiden fellow was planning?" He asked her nicely. She nervously peaked over at Midahn, and he nodded encouragingly.

"Um…" Lily explained to them that Aiden's plan was what they thought it was. He wanted to take over the entire northern region, and eventually the world. But she knew how foolish he was, and that his plan would never work. She told them that she was taken into the guild by force when she was really young, because she supposedly had power dwelling inside her. She told them how she hated the dark guild, and how she always wanted to leave, but wouldn't stand a chance in the deep cold. She also told them that she saw Neal during his investigation a few years ago, and how she didn't say a word to anyone. The Royal Knights laughed at Neal, because he was the newest and youngest member, and being discovered on his mission. Neal stormed off, since he really wasn't in the mood.

"Wow. I'm so sorry you had to grow up in a place like that…" Midahn said.

"Well, I'm free now… But I don't know where to go…" Lily said, looking down. She was too young to remember where she came from and if she had any family. But a knight said he remembered that incident many years ago, when dark mages would steal infants who were born with the ability of using dark magic, and killed their parents, so Lily doubted she would have family to return to.

"Why don't you come with us?" Midahn asked. She looked up, wide-eyed.

"W-with… you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! We travel to lots of places, so I'm sure you can get to see a lot that you've missed!" Midahn said. "But it's not always fun and games, though… We have a mission to protect this world from evil, so we have to battle every now and then. It's a pretty tough road. Do you want to take it with us?"

"Um… I…" She hesitated for a few moments. "Yes! I'll go anywhere, and fight, as long as I'm with you." She smiled. Midahn blushed. He didn't expect that. Sevrin raised an eyebrow, and smiled underneath his mask. He'd never seen Midahn hit off so well with a girl before.

"Oh… that's great! I'm glad!" Midahn grinned. Later, when he went to go retrieve his chocobo, Sevrin snuck up behind him.

"Damn, Midahn. She practically loves you." Sevrin said mockingly. Midahn turned around quickly, and blushed.

"S-shut up man! That's crazy…" He said.

"She looks your age too…" Sevrin coaxed. Midahn mounted his chocobo and immediately rode off. Sevrin laughed and returned back to the camp.

Neal and the others told Vyncent that they were going to take off now, while everyone else was taking down the camp. They needed to report to the king. They said their goodbyes to everyone and rode off. Lily rode with Midahn on his chocobo and the five of them headed back to Rothguard Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! I was originally going to split this into two chapters, but I was on such a roll that I couldn't stop. So much has happened in this chapter. The Warrior's suspicions were true. The dark mages were going to actually invade the kingdom. So they decided to counterattack. We meet a young girl named Lily: an innocent dark mage who was forced into the guild. She didn't want any of this, and didn't fight. Neal saves her life during the battle, and Midahn saves her life the next day! Perhaps it was fate? But... what's really important here is the sad news. Princess Rhea's death... where seconds could have changed the outcome of her unfortunate outcome. And it looks like Neal isn't taking it so well. Soon enough, he's going to explode...


	29. Rescue Mission!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight: Rescue Mission!<strong>

"Don't blame yourself for this, Neal…" Mirabelle said as the Warriors, now joined by the young dark mage, Lily, departed Isthal on their chocobo.

"I could have done something. I've failed…" He kept saying to himself.

"No you didn't. Come on…" She insisted. "We just need to move forward."

"She's right, Neal." Sevrin said. "Speaking of which, where to next?"

_Dammit, they're right… We're travelling down a tough road. I can't get held back by this. It might- No, it will happen again…_ He thought, and shook his head.

"Should we start looking for Samael?" Midahn thought.

"No, like I said, he's going to come looking for _us." _Neal said. "I know his type. He longs to find someone who's as strong as he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mirabelle asked, confused.

"People can be driven mad from power. If it's what you say it is, Neal, then Samael is probably much stronger than he was before. He probably wants a thrilling battle out of us, nothing more. But its strange though… There hasn't been any activity on Crystals being in danger lately…" Sevrin said.

"All of that's true, but _we_ have gotten stronger too. You guys were incredible in that battle." Neal told him.

"So back to the question." Sevrin said.

"Uh, not too sure, honestly." Neal shrugged. "Wherever you guys think would be our next step."

_He seems troubled still…_ Mirabelle thought. She glanced at the expression on his face. It was grim and solemn.

"Well, I was maybe thinking we could visit my hometown, Magus." Mirabelle said quietly.

"Your hometown?" Midahn raised his eyebrows. "It's in the east, right? That doesn't seem too far. Let's go!"

"Sure, It would be interesting to visit a magical town, I guess." Sevrin agreed.

"Well, it's not exactly a magical town… There are people who live there without any magical powers." Mirabelle informed him.

"Alright, that's fine." Neal said.

"What do you think, Lily?" Midahn turned back toward their new companion. She was riding on his chocobo with him.

"Oh… That's a-okay with me!" She saluted. He laughed.

"That was a joke, right?" He said, laughing. "There's nothing formal about us!"

She giggled. "R-right! It was a joke!" She said quickly.

They branched off the southern path toward Magus. It was just the day of travelling, and they arrived by the next morning.

"Wow, this place seems so… ordinary." Midahn said as they rode up to the entrance.

"Well this is the normal side of town!" Mirabelle said. "Let's go down this way. I'll show you around."

She led them down a few streets, and when they turned a corner, they finally saw it. The colorful, alive, and extraordinary side of Magus. White, black, and red mages crowded the busy streets. Tents with many magical wares lined the marketplace. Children were running around and playing. There were scrolls and spellbooks everywhere you looked.

"Woah!" A group of children ran up to them, examining the birds they were riding. "What are _these?! _They're so cool!"

"They're chocobo!" Midahn exclaimed. The children ran off.

"Man, what a lively, fun little place, Mira." Sevrin said, looking around.

"Yep, this is where I used to live, that's for sure…" She said, thinking back on her life years ago. Then her eyes opened wide. "Oh! I have to see my best friend Juliana while we're here! She'd love to meet you all! Come on!"

She brought them over to a wide open street. There was a building along the way where she stopped in front of. It was the orphanage that she lived in for thirteen years.

"So this is where you lived?" Sevrin asked.

"Mhm." Mirabelle looked the building up and down. "Lots of memories here. Let's go inside, everybody!" They dismounted from the chocobos and entered the building. Mirabelle approached an old couple inside, who jumped up with surprise and hugged her. They must be the people who run the orphanage. Mirabelle introduced them to her new friends. She then asked where everyone else was. They told her whoever was home was outside in the backyard. She opened the backdoor, and they saw a girl laying down on the ground in the middle of the grass, with her arms folded back behind her head. She was staring at the cloudy, blue sky.

"What are you doing out here all alone?!" Mirabelle said cheerfully, and the girl jumped up in surprise. She turned around, eyes wide.

"M...Mir?! Mir!" Juliana squealed, and ran over to her, hugging her and spinning her around. "You're back _already_? It hasn't even been that long!"

"We decided to visit for a while!" Mirabelle said.

"We?" Juliana peeked around to see Neal, Sevrin, Midahn, and Lily standing at the door. "Um… Hi." She said, not expecting anyone else to be with Mirabelle.

"These are my friends, you know, the ones I told you about." Mirabelle told her. She walked over to them. "This is Neal, Sevrin, Midahn, and our newest friend, Lily." They all waved to her. "This is Juliana, my best friend!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Midahn said cheerfully.

"How's it going?" Sevrin nodded his head.

"Hello." Lily said nicely. Neal just nodded his head as well.

"Oh, that's Neal? Hmm… I see what you meant by-" Juliana started to say with a smile, but Mirabelle quickly covered her mouth.

"A-Anyways! Let's go find a place to talk, okay?" Mirabelle said very quickly, red-faced with embarrassment.

"So where are you guys from?" Juliana asked, when they sat down on a blanket in a grassy park a few minutes later. Sevrin was just about to say something, but Juliana continued. "Just kidding! I know about you guys from Mir! She's told me a lot about you already! You two are from Alryne, right? I've never heard of it. But I have heard of the Mayweather Guild, where you are from, right?" She said to Midahn. He nodded. "I've thought about visiting that place a couple times, but I keep chickening out. The best of the best black mages live there, so it's no joke! I don't think I'm a good enough black mage to even step inside the guild!"

_Ugh… She talks too much… _Neal thought.

"You don't have to be a great black mage just to step foot inside the guild, silly!" Midahn said, laughing. "It's full of friendly people, and there are no strict rules like that at all! But, becoming a scholar there is a different story."

"Really? I thought so! Well, maybe I _should_ visit it then! Wow, this is exciting. I bet I'll learn a lot while I'm there then. Wait, weren't _you_ training to eventually become a scholar there, Midahn?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was. I might still become one, after our duties have been fulfilled and all. It was my dream to become a master like my teacher was…" Midahn said. Juliana was listening intently.

"Who was your teacher? I bet I know who the person is." Juliana asked him.

"Tristan, the great-" Midahn began to say.

"What?! Your teacher was _Tristan_?! Oh wow… That's incredible!" Juliana shrieked. She looked around and realized that she and Midahn were the only ones talking. "Why are you so quiet, Mir?"

"Oh, I was just listening to you guys for a while." Mirabelle said.

"We should visit your hometown sometime Midahn! It sounds really interesting~." Lily said.

"If everyone wants to go then we definitely should sometime!" Midahn agreed. "But what is there to do around here, you two?" He asked Juliana and Mirabelle.

"Ooh! I know! We should go to Calidus Mountain! It isn't too far, right Mir?" Juliana turned toward her, with an excited expression on her face.

"W-Why do you want to go there?" Mirabelle asked.

"'Cuz the hot springs are there, silly! Wouldn't it be fun!? Especially at night, too. The sky looks so clear!" Juliana tilted her head up to the sky. "The stars will probably be beautiful tonight!"

At the sound of hot springs, Mirabelle's face reddened. She very quickly glanced at Neal to see if he would react the same, but he was still just staring off blankly in the other direction. He really didn't remember that night, after all. For her, it was a relief, but also disappointing.

"Why the face, huh? You don't like hot springs?" Juliana asked her mockingly, leaning in real close.

"It's… not that!" She replied, waving her hands back and forth. "It sounds fun… if everyone wants to go…" She looked away.

"What's a hot spring?" Lily asked, tilting her head. They looked all looked at her strangely.

"Ehhhh? You don't know?" Juliana remarked.

"Well, I've always lived in the barren cold, so I don't know much about anything else like that…" Lily said.

"Oh, then we _must_ go! You're going to _looove_ it~! It's a warm pool of water heated naturally! It's so soothing, I go all the time. Calidus Mountain was actually an active volcano once, many years ago. But it's heat underground warms the waters above. That's why the resort there is very popular!" Juliana explained.

"Wow, that sounds really nice! Do you want to go, Midahn?" Lily asked him. He looked embarrassed.

"Uh…I… Why are you only asking me?" He stammered.

"Well it's only fun if everyone comes along…" Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess that's cool, or should I say, _warm_, with me." He said, grinning.

"Nice joke, Midahn." Sevrin said with a straight face. Then he bursted into laughter. "Just kidding. That was terrible."

"Okay then, Sev. No more jokes when you're around…" Midahn said sheepishly, shoving his hands in his pockets. The girls were snickering.

"Whatever, let's just go." Midahn stood up, and started walking away.

"Wait, Midahn! Don't be angry, we were only joking!" She called out and ran after him.

"Pshh… I wasn't joking. That was _lame_." Sevrin said. Juliana laughed.

"Well anyways, let's go! The spring has lots of rejuvenating properties, so it'll be beneficial as well as fun!" Juliana said, grabbing Mirabelle's arm and taking off.

"Woah, why are you going so fast?" Mirabelle said, struggling to hold on as she excitedly ran.

"We have no time to waste! Hurry up, you guys!" Juliana called out behind her.

They followed the ecstatic girl to the mountain, which was very close to the town of Magus. Soon enough, they reached the famous resort which hosted the hot springs. It was very crowded, as it was quite the famous tourist spot. They were lucky enough though to rent a small spring for themselves.

"Ooh wow! We made it in." Juliana said in disbelief. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" She was waist deep, and was facing the others. "Well come on… It's a lot better than you think it is!"

"Do we really have to do this…" Neal said.

"Oh, we went through all of the trouble. It'll feel nice." Mirabelle said. Pulling him into the spring. As soon he entered the water, his somber face changed into surprise. The almost therapeutic water was overwhelmingly soothing, much more than he thought it would be.

"Woah…" Was all he could say.

"See? I told you!" Juliana poked him in the shoulder. She was a little surprised at how strong he was. Then she took a look at his upper body. She leaned over to Mirabelle.

"He's got such a nice _body!_ You have such good taste-" She whispered into Mirabelle's ear, but Mirabelle quickly shushed her. Juliana slowly smiled.

_Oh, since when did you become so shy?!_ Juliana thought. _Maybe it's because she's been hanging around only boys for so long. Lily joined them only recently._

"Wow, I'm genuinely surprised." Sevrin said upon entering the water.

"Yeah, me too. This is amazing!" Midahn added.

"Ahhhhh…" Neal said, sinking into the water.

_Hopefully it'll ease his stress. He's been like that ever since Isthal…_ Mirabelle thought.

Juliana noticed Mirabelle's worried look toward Neal. Then she came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" She said quickly, stepping out of the welcoming water.

"Already? Where are you going?" Mirabelle asked.

"I just _have _to get this for you two. I think you know what I mean~" She winked at Mirabelle and scurried off. From the tone of her voice, Mirabelle knew what she was up to.

"No! Don't! Come on, Juliana!" Mirabelle called out to her, but she was already gone.

"Jeez, what is she doing that makes you yell so loudly like that?" Neal asked. She looked away, blushing.

"N-nothing." She replied quickly. He shrugged and turned away. _One of the resort's most popular drinks. That's what she's running to go buy. That stupid mango smoothie that you drink as a couple. That Juliana… She's going to give to Neal and I and totally embarrass me._ She thought angrily. Then she sighed, which turned into a smile. _Of course she would jump at the opportunity to get us to flirt with each other. That's so like her…_

Minutes had passed. Everyone was silent, just relaxing in the soothing spring. They didn't even know how long it had been since they first entered the water.

"Hey." Neal said, breaking the calming silence. Everyone sluggishly glanced over at him. "We should probably…" He paused, then took a deep breath which led to an even deeper yawn. "... Get out soon. Our muscles will become too relaxed."

"Hngh… You're right." Midahn said sleepily. "But it feels like a dream. I don't wanna get out…" He started to slowly zone out again but Neal snapped his finger, waking him back up again.

"Hm…? Awake! I'm awake!" He said, shaking his head.

"Wake her up." Neal said, referring to Lily, who was dozed off, leaning on Midahn's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, good idea. Don't want to fall asleep in an area like this." Midahn agreed, and softly shook her awake. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Eh…?" She mumbled, and then closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder again.

"Aw, come on now, Lily. We're going to get out now while we still _can._" He said, and chuckled.

"Okay." She said sleepily. "Carry me."

"Fine." He said, lifting her up and carrying her out of the spring. Everyone began to follow.

"Wait." Neal stopped, just before he was about to step out. Mirabelle turned around.

"What is it?" She asked, then yawned.

"Where's Juliana? How long has she been gone?" He asked. She tilted her head.

"Uh… It's been a while since she told us she would be right back. Where could she be?" Mirabelle began to worry.

"I'll go look for her." Neal said, and stepped out of the steamy water. He started to take a few steps, then stopped. "Ugh… We were in there for _far_ too long… I feel drained." He quickly dried himself off and put back on all of his clothes.

"You guys go look around in Magus. I'll look around here and meet you back there in a little while." He said, and walked off.

"Oh… I hope she isn't in any kind of trouble." Mirabelle said, sounding quite worried.

"Is she a trouble-making type?" Sevrin asked her. She shook her head.

"No, she doesn't misbehave. She gets… distracted a lot, and is a little too carefree, that's all." She told him.

"Ah. I see." Then he grabbed her arm. "Come on, we should head back. It's already dark out. I'm sure Neal will take care of everything around here." He said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." She said, and they joined up with Midahn and Lily as they headed back to Magus.

"Alright, where'd she go…" Neal began looking around the resort area. He jumped at this opportunity to be alone for a while, and to be distracted from his heavy hearted mood.

After fifteen minutes of searching everywhere in and outside of the resort, he was about ready to head down and rejoin the others, but noticed a brief light flash from the corner of his eye. He turned toward it, which was facing outside the resort area, in the brush. He squinted at it.

"Coulda sworn I just saw something there…" He said, leaning over the railing. It was nighttime, so it was definitely a light he saw. "Well, it could be nothing, but a lead is better than no lead, I guess." He hopped over the railing and started walking on the mountainous terrain. He was walking farther and farther away from the resort, and soon enough found himself ascending the mountain. He kept going because of the faint light he saw kept reappearing from a distance. It was moving up the mountain, so it was a creature of some sort.

"Where are you leading me, you little bastard?" Neal thought. But the faint light appeared again around a corner. He crept up to it and slowly peaked around. He finally saw what it was: a small, fiery monster known as a Bomb. It was round, red ball of fire with a scary face and tiny arms.

_Yuck. Those little punks always used to try to blow us up… I haven't seen any in a while though… It's probably because the rest of the monsters that those dark mages captured have escaped and returned to their habitats… But why are they so close to that resort? That's dangerous. I'll have to report this to their manager or something… _He thought.

He watched it for a few minutes. It wasn't doing anything, just blankly idling around in front of a small opening in the rock. But suddenly Neal heard a small muffled cry from inside the small grotto. It sounded like a female.

_I knew my suspicion was right!_ He thought, and instantly dashed toward the Bomb, reaching for his sword. But his hand passed through the usual spot where his hilt would be on his side.

"Shit! I left it at Mirabelle's old home!" He said. The Bomb noticed his presence, from not being taken out instantly. It flared up, ready to self-destruct. Neal gritted his teeth. He had to act fast. With no more options available, he had no other choice but to use it. He reached for another hilt of a sword that was strapped to his back. Although, it isn't actually there. When he places his grip onto the hilt and pulls the blade out, the sword begins to appear. When it finally materializes, he cuts the Bomb clean in half and runs inside the crevice into the mountain.

"I won't let any more friends die… Just one was enough to set me off." He said, trying to contain his anger and sorrow as he crept through the small, winding tunnel. The muffled cries that he heard earlier, most likely Juliana's, had ceased. He hoped it wasn't too late.

_Should I call her name or ask if anyone is here, or should I stay quiet, in case she's in trouble… Yeah, quiet is better. I don't know what I'm up against. _He decided. He continued on, but the path didn't branch off in any other directions, just one short, narrow passage. A few minutes later, he was near the end of it.

"Dammit, how far does this go? And it's getting a lot hotter all of a sudden…" He thought. He was drenched in sweat, from both moving quickly and the heat. He froze when he saw blazes of light shimmering in front of him. It was extremely dark the deeper inside he went. When the light illuminated the area, he found himself in a more open cavern. He also found himself surrounded by many different kinds of monsters glaring at him. The lights were created by a large circle of Bombs that activated their flaming bodies at the same time.

"Tch! They led me all the way here to _trap _me?! The bastards are smarter than I thought." He gritted his teeth, raising his sword. "But toughness is a different story." The hostile creatures closest to him lunged for him all at once. He jumped upwards, kicking off of one's head. When he landed, he cut down three of them at once. Immediately after that, he spun around with his blade like a cyclone, creating a small force of wind doing so. They were dropping left and right, but the larger monsters were behind those inferior creatures.

"What…?! Why are Ochus in a place like this…" Neal noticed the vicious plant-like creatures with sharp teeth snapping at him. "They usually reside in areas with more vegetation… Something strange is going on." He was cutting them down with each swing, but their numbers were overwhelming him. An Ochu snapped at him with one of it's vine-like arms and snatched his blade right out his hand.

"Woah! From behind…" He quickly turned around to see the blade being retracted over ten meters away from where the plant monster sat.

"That son of a bitch has quite a reach…" He said. He swiftly dodged the vines of another attack from behind him, where he was originally facing. "Alright, I don't have time for you trash!" He reached behind his back and placed his hand around nothing, but suddenly appearing to be the hilt of another blade. Pulling the blade out of its magical sheath, he was now wielding a katana forged from the strongest steel on the planet. He gave them all a cold glare. "I don't plan on wasting any more time," and lunging at them with blinding speed, slicing through flesh and fiber, instantly dissolving their foul bodies into ashes. He pierced through the last beast, which gave one final cry before crumbling into dust. Neal sheathed his katana, which then disappeared behind him. He picked up his other sword that the Ochu had stolen earlier, and did the same, but sheathing it in a different position on his back, as if he had many swords.

"Th...that was incredible…" Juliana croaked, and let out a few violent coughs. She was lying on the ground in the corner of the cavern. She was very pale and shaky.

"Juliana! So they _did_ capture you… Those fiends… Are you okay?" He ran over to her and knelt down.

"I-I'm fine… They were a bit rough, that's all… Thank you for rescuing me." She said.

"What exactly happened when you left?" He asked her.

"I...was going to buy you and Mir this special mango smoothie that you drink together as a couple, when I saw this weird light from off in the near distance… I went over to it, and it turned out to be one of those creepy Bomb things... It dragged me here, I think. I must have blacked out earlier or something…" She explained.

"I should _definitely _let the resort know how close those monsters were…" Neal said.

"But what did you do just a second ago… It was amazing. I've never seen anything like that before…" She said quietly.

"Oh… that wasn't really anything special…" He looked away.

"You know, know that I think about it, there are stories of this guy called the Five Sword Sage who did something like that. He appeared in random places and took care of monster invasions in villages, and he used five different swords that he could summon with his will.. That's what the rumors say…" She recalled. He didn't say anything. She looked directly at him.

"Are… _you_ the Five Sword Sage, Neal?" She asked. He didn't say anything again, but after a few moments, he hung his head and sighed.

"... Yes." He admitted. "I'm known as that name because of the power that I discovered within myself while training as a bounty hunter…"

"Gods… So it's true?! You really are him?! I've heard soooo many rumors about you in the past few years, it's crazy. You're like a cool, mysterious hero to all the kids around here, you know! And did you actually slay a dragon? A _dragon?!" _She exclaimed.

_Jeez, she's already back to normal…_ He thought. "Yeah. The one that was targeting a small village somewhere in the south about a year ago. This blade is made from its blood." He pulled out another unique sword, which was crimson red and wicked sharp.

"You say that so normally… Hah! You're an incredible guy, Neal." She said. "It's no wonder that Mir is crazy about you."

"Huh?" His eyes widened. Then her's did.

"What? You mean you had no idea?" She asked in shock. She sighed. "Mir, you're so shy…" She shook her head. "But yes, Mirabelle has liked you for a long time. She's probably going to kill me for telling you this but I don't care. She needs to stop keeping everything in all the time."

Neal looked away for a few moments, thinking about what she just said to him. Then he shook his head, and grabbed Juliana, picking her up off the rocky floor. "Come on, let's get out of here… It's so damn hot anyways." He started carrying her out of the dark.

"That's because we're in an inactive volcano… Wait! You don't even react to what I just told you?" She asked.

"What of it?" He replied.

"Well how do you feel about _her_, dummy?" She said sarcastically.

"Nothing. I don't feel anything." He said, and carried her out without saying another word the rest of the way.

_So cold… He started acting so cold after I told him that… Is there something that Mir didn't tell me? No way… Maybe something's happened to him._ She thought.

Back in Magus, in a small room in the orphanage:

"Don't worry, Mira. You know as well as I do that Neal wouldn't do anything rash." Sevrin said reassuringly. He had his arm around Mirabelle, trying to comfort her, as she has been crying ever since they left the resort.

"Since he's been gone for so long, he must have found her." He continued. "They might have ran into some trouble or something…" Hearing that made her cry ever harder. She buried her head into his shoulder since she was so loud.

_Dammit, why did I say that… That only made it worse. You suck at this Sevrin, you suck…_ He thought. Midahn facepalmed.

_You suck at comforting others, Sev._ He thought.

"Neal's a strong guy. He saved my life, so I don't see why he wouldn't be able to save hers…" Lily said. "Besides, saving lives is something you guys do quite often." She looked over at Midahn and smiled. They both blushed. After hearing her words, Mirabelle reduced her crying to only sniffling. She was still shaken up, though.

"I...I can't help it… I just feel so traumatized after the previous incident… I'm sure he is too…" She stammered.

"That's why he won't let it happen again." Sevrin said. As soon as he said that, the door opened, and Neal walked into the room, carrying a limp and shaken Juliana. Mirabelle slowly stood up, and ran over to her friend, smothering her from her hug.

"Oh, I was so worried! S-s-s-so...worried…" She started crying again.

"I'm fine, Mir, really." Juliana said, but seeing her crying so much made her finally realize how truly frightening her situation was, and she began wailing too. The shock of Neal's incredible skills made her forget that they were both in a room full of hostile monsters who would have demolished them if they were successful in baiting them. After they had calmed down, and their tears stopped leaking, Mirabelle turned to Neal.

"Thank you… for saving her from those monsters. I'm so grateful, Neal." She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. But he didn't hug her back. He just stood still, looking down as she embraced him.

"Don't worry about it. It's only what… friends… do for each other, right?" He said.

"Y-yeah." She said. _What's going on in his head? I could see for a brief moment there that he wanted to smile or hug me back, but then he just looked depressed and distant again. Surely he isn't thinking about Rhea anymore. He knows what our lives are like. Is he hiding something?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! We move on to Magus, Mirabelle's hometown. There, everyone finally meets, Juliana, a black mage and her best childhood friend growing up. She ends up captured by monsters and taken into a monster hideout, where Neal fortunately made it in time to rescue her quickly from his intuition. There, he was forced to use his special ability, and Juliana finds out that he is actually the Five Sword Sage, the mysterious warrior who travels from town to town and puts a stop to monster trouble. Mirabelle gets a hunch that Neal's hiding more from them... What could it be?

Neal's ability sounds odd at first. I'll try to explain it here. He has five different blades. He keeps one in its scabbard on the side of his belt, like a usual sword user. It's visible and normal and all. But imagine four sheaths strapped to his back at different angles. Those are basically there, but they're invisible to everyone else, from a certain magical power. He doesn't feel the weight of all five either. I'll explain the reasoning and more detail in the next chapter. I just wanted to make sure there isn't any confusion with swords appearing from nowhere and all that.

Also, I'm not sure how well you can see it, but I updated the cover photo again. This one is the final design. I drew all of the characters and let me tell you: I feel proud of what I drew. It's still not that good, honestly, but waaaaay better than that horrendous one I drew before. Ew... I forgot what it looked like, so I saw it when I was changing it to this new one. I'm surprised that I decided to use that last one. I'm betting on nobody being able to see the characters too well because of the small size limit, so I might give a link to a much larger size later on, if you want to check it out.


	30. Relinquish part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Relinquish part I<strong>

"So have you guys heard of the Five Sword Sage that everyone's talking about lately?" Juliana asked them.

"Yes. We always hear talk about this guy in every town we go to…" Sevrin said. "I don't see what's so good about him."

"What do you mean by that? Have you heard the stories?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but I won't believe it till I see it. And why does he always disappear and keep his identity such a secret? Well, actually, I understand why. Nevermind." He replied.

"He wouldn't want to be recognized by the public or else he'll get overwhelmed or targeted." Midahn said simply. "It would be cool to meet that guy, though. He's a hero, despite being mysterious and all."

"Welllll…" Juliana said, glancing at Neal for a moment. "Did you knowww… that the Five Sword Sage is actually…" She said slowly, leaning forward.

"Is actually…?" They asked.

"A _girl?!"_ Juliana finished. Mirabelle's, Sevrin's, Midahn's, and Lily's eyes widened.

"Eh? No way…" Mirabelle and Lily said.

"Yeah that can't be true. People have heard his voice before, confirming him to be male." Midahn said, shaking his head.

"Duh! I know that…" Juliana laughed. "What I've been hinting to you the whole time is that he's actually _Neal_."

"Are you calling me a girl or something?" Neal asked. The others froze, and slowly turned toward him.

"... Really?" Mirabelle asked him quietly. Everyone was so shocked that the very atmosphere in the room intensified.

"W...what was he depicted to look like, again?" Midahn asked, coming to a realization.

"Th...they say he wears a tan, leather cloak and is hooded." Lily said, staring at Neal's garb. He was wearing his usual cloak, which indeed fit her description. However, his hood wasn't over his head, and the two front flaps that were connected at the neckline were pushed back behind him, like he was wearing it as a cape.

"Is this true?" Sevrin asked him. Neal was staring at the ground, not looking at anyone. But he nodded his head. The others literally didn't even know what to say. Hearing all of the rumors and stories from passing by various people and places, they found it astonishingly difficult to believe that the legendary rogue warrior that sprung into fame in the last few years was standing in the same room as them. But it was even more baffling that it was Neal. Those stories were too intense and heroic sounding for the troubled boy in front of them.

"Then prove it." Sevrin said. Neal looked up at him. Sevrin's eyes were serious. He wanted to see what all of the rumors he'd heard were crazed about. He also still doubts that Neal is the Sage.

Neal sighed. "If you want me to prove myself, then follow me outside. We need to go to an isolated location." He stood up and walked over to the door, turning around and waited by it.

"Fine." Sevrin replied, and joined him.

"I want to see too!" Midahn got up quickly. "Come on Lily!" She was already behind him, though.

"I'll come too, if that's okay." Mirabelle said shyly. She turned back toward Juliana. "Are you going to come?"

"No, I've already seen it for myself." She said. "I think I might… Lie down for a bit." She was still more pale than usual.

"Are you okay? If we need to stay and take care of you, then this can wait." Neal said, sounding concerned. She waved her hands no.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Go. Show your friends who you are." She told him.

"Alright, sure." Neal exited the room. The others followed him as he left the house, then the street, then the town itself. He lead them over to a forest, and they hiked through it for over ten minutes.

"Do we need to go _this_ far?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Neal said.

"Oh… okay." They walked in silence for a few more moments. "It's quite dark… and quiet. I only hear our footsteps…" She said. There was a small crunch of leaves in the distance, resembling a small footstep of an animal or creature. She started to quiver and grabbed onto Midahn's arm.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll light this place up." He said reassuringly. Then he raised his right hand, and faced his open palm upward. A ball of flame ignited a foot above it, and hovered over it as they walked on. The area around them was much lighter now.

"Wow… That's so pretty…" Lily said, leaning closer into his arm.

"Eh heh…" He scratched his head. "Don't stare into it too long now… The light could damage your eyes."

"Just don't burn the entire forest down." Mirabelle said, crossing her arms. He shot back a sarcastic glare at her, which she returned just as fast. He stuck his tongue out jokingly and turned back around.

"Okay, this area looks fine." Neal stopped. They reached a small clearing that was surrounded by trees. "I'll explain to you what I can do and how it came to be. It's actually quite simple, not all exaggerated like all of those people say.

"During my bounty hunter training, I was given a simple mission to exterminate a group of monsters that were attacking innocent villagers. They told me to keep my identity confidential, of course. So I covered myself with my cloak like this." He reached behind his back and pulled the cloak over the front of his body, so it covered him completely. Then he reached behind his head and pulled the large hood over. It obstructed the view of his face. Not only that, but he looked at a downward angle, making his face even less visible.

"This is what I look like whenever I went on missions like those." He informed them. He now looked exactly like what every supposed witness described him as. Just by altering the way he wore his cloak made him look like an entirely different person.

"Also, the seldom times when I would have to speak, I would use a different voice, of course…" He continued. "But I guess I'll just show you my power." Finally, what they were anticipating the most, the reason why he's known as the 'Five Sword Sage'.

He backed up a few feet, and turned around, facing his back toward them. Then he slowly reached behind his back, wrapping his hand around an invisible object. The sound of a blade being unsheathed was heard, despite him holding nothing from their point of view. But soon enough, a shiny steel blade visualized into reality right before their eyes.

Their eyes widened, and their mouths were agape, as they tried to understand what just occurred before them. But Neal continued his demonstration. He thrusted that blade into ground and reached back for another blade, this time slightly higher than from where he pulled the first one. This blade was blood red, and wicked sharp. The next one he revealed to them was a menacing katana. Finally, the last invisible sword he revealed to them was his large cleaver that he always used when he was younger. Neal turned back around and placed his fifth sword, the one he carries in his scabbard by his waist, always visible, at the end of the line of blades, making five in total. He was indeed the sword user of many different styles.

"Five. There ya go. It's an ancient practice, which is to bound the weapon to your soul. It usually takes at least a decade to bind just one, but I've almost mastered five. " Neal said, standing behind all five blades resting in the ground.

"Wow, you really are-" Lily began to say, but Sevrin walked over to him and grabbed the cuff of his shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing, Sev?!" Midahn exclaimed. Mirabelle gasped.

"So why didn't you tell us about this? Why do you have to hide stuff from _us_?!" He said angrily. Neal didn't reply. He was just looking away.

"You know, ever since that night, I noticed something in you. You've been distant, and sneaky, strange… I know you. I _know _you! And that's not you, man…" Sevrin said, staring right into his eyes. But Neal didn't say anything to him. Sevrin balled his open hand into a fist. His hand was trembling, as if he was holding himself back the best he could from punching him right then.

A few seconds later, he calmed down, and let go of Neal. "Forget this." He started walking back. When he was about to disappear from their sight, he stopped. "I don't even know who you are anymore." Then he left.

"Oh...my…" Lily said.

"What's gotten into him?" Midahn thought.

_I know exactly why he acted like that. I can't help but feel the same way…_ Mirabelle thought. _His patience must have run thin. _

She ran off and caught up to him. "Hey…" She said, but stopped and hunched over, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't really want to hear it if you're going to tell me I'm wrong or something like that." Sevrin said.

"No, I know you're right. Everyone does. I think we should talk to him, but you know, in like a civil manner." Mirabelle replied. He turned around and looked at her sarcastically.

"In a civil manner, huh…" He said, then laughed. "Yeah, that's probably the most efficient way."

"No, I'm being serious, Sev. He's your best friend. You know he's troubled in some way and is hiding things from us. I think we need to snap him out of it." She told him.

"I agree with you. He's a tough guy, so it must be something _rough_ to break him down like this…" He said, and then stopped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Okay, we'll try to talk and help him out with his supposed problems, but if he acts like a jerk one more time, I swear I'm gonna hit him." Sevrin said seriously.

"Y-you don't have to go that far." Mirabelle tried to reason.

"But you know me, and that I _will_." Sevrin said. He looked really cold and mean when he said that, but Mirabelle knew that he meant well.

"I especially hate… no, _dislike_," He continued. "...When he ignores and is rude to _you._"

"Huh? M-me?" She asked, surprised. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty observant type of guy. I've got pretty sharp eyes. I can tell that you two have a special connection." He said. She blushed and turned away.

"W...what do you mean?" She stammered.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I used to think that you two were always the closest out of the four of us." He explained.

"Eh? But you two are best friends! You've known him _far_ longer than I have…" She disagreed.

"I don't mean it in that way… Eh, it's kinda hard to explain. I can faintly pick up on people's auras. Very faintly. But just a little bit is enough to tell what kind of person they are. But when you two were together, I could sense your auras with ease. They were linked together with a tight bond, tighter than anything I've seen before. When I studied it more with my master, he told me that those kinds of bonds can never be broken." He said.

"You could tell all of that by using your sharp focus? Wow… well, I guess it's not surprising, since you're a ninja after all…" Mirabelle said. On the inside, however, she was exploding with emotion. Hearing Sevrin tell her how they used to be made her feel both happy and heartbroken. She was getting closer and closer to him until they suddenly drifted far apart. But in the present, they're back together again, but she felt the distance between them remained. The distance there was between them, despite him being just within her reach was killing. She didn't want to wait any longer. She wants to tell him everything she thinks about each and every day, but she can't while he's still in his state.

"I know how you feel." Sevrin said. He watched her as she was lost in her aching thoughts. She looked up quickly.

"Oh… Yes, I know you do." She replied.

"It's a bit different for you though." He said, and the hint of a tiny smile appeared on his face. "For me, it's the feeling of slowly losing my comrade, my best friend… my _brother_." The smile disappeared. The way he said that made her almost shed a tear. But then he shook it off and looked at her brightly again. "But like I said, I think it's a different feeling for _you."_

"Huh?! I don't know what _you're_ thinking!" She said quickly, and blushed again. _Oh no… Now knows?! This is so embarrassing…_

Lily and Midahn appeared from behind them. Sevrin looked over in their direction with a scowl. "Oh? Is he with you as well?" He asked dryly.

"No, he said he's going to stay and think about a few things then meet us back in Magus later." Midahn said, shrugging.

"That bastard." Sevrin said, although not in a negative way. They exited the forest and returned to Juliana's room.

"Oh hi! Did he show it to you? Wasn't it incredible?" Juliana asked.

"Well… You could say that." Was all Mirabelle could say.

"Eh?" Juliana was confused.

"When he shows up around here, we're going to have a talk with him." Sevrin said. "Mirabelle and I."

"What about me?" Midahn asked them.

"You can come if you want. We're going to hash some things out with him. It's going to be pretty deep, and might take a while." Sevrin explained.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean. Well in that case, I'll leave you guys to it then. I'd probably be no use anyways, since he barely acknowledges me outside of battle." Midahn shrugged.

"Oh, don't bash yourself like that." Mirabelle waved him off. "Just keep Juliana and Lily company for a while, okay?"

"You bet." He nodded.

"You want to go wait outside the building?" Sevrin asked her. She nodded, and they headed for the door. When they turned around to tell the others that they'd be back later, Lily was already behind them, smiling.

"Take your time. Bye now!" She said cheerily, and closed the door.

"Heh… Midahn's a lucky guy." Sevrin said.

"Are you inferring that she's going to do… things… or something with him?" Mirabelle asked quietly, and began to blush.

"Huh? Things?" He questioned, and then laughed. "Sure is an embarrassing topic for you, Mira."

"Well whatever! I'm not so forward about it, unlike you, I guess." She stammered.

"Jeez, they're still kids. They're not going to do anything obscene. Hell, _we're _still kids, if you think about it." Sevrin told her. "Let's just drop it. It's a strange topic for the two of us."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mirabelle said. They walked out of the building and sat down on a bench nearby. She looked up into the clear, starry night sky.

"How about you, Sev? Is there a girl you know who's special to you?" She asked.

"... I thought we decided to drop it." He replied.

"But now we're talking about you." She retaliated.

He sighed. "Uh… I don't know. There was this girl I knew long ago, in my village. This was before I even met Neal. We didn't talk much, but she was one of my only friends. I used to always hide from the bigger guys who would always chase me around and beat me up. Over time, I got better at it, and they eventually gave up since I'd always lose them in the forest. But she would always find me, and hang around me. I always thought she was strange, since no one ever wanted to even look at me." He said. He was looking up at the stars now too.

"Ooh, so she was your first love? A ninja girl from your village?" Mirabelle asked him. He looked at her strangely, raising an eyebrow.

"I said this was before I met Neal. I was like six…" He said.

"Oh. Then why did you bring that up?" She asked.

"You asked if there was a girl who was special to me, so there's your answer." He told her.

"Well don't leave me hanging! What happened after that?" She insisted.

"I was banished from my village, you know the story. I never saw her again after that. But I have a feeling that she was looking for me for a while after I left. Because I was looking for her." He said, breathing a regretful sigh.

"Aww… I hope you find her again someday. It'll probably be tough, since you can't go back to your village ever again." Mirabelle said, looking sad.

_It seems like that's always on her mind, all that lovey-dovey crap. So annoying…_ He thought. But deep down he actually felt good to talk to her about it. He's a very reserved guy when it comes to personal things. That was the first time he ever shared that with anyone.

"Where is he…?" Mirabelle wondered. It had been fifteen minutes since they came outside to wait for Neal.

"He better not be trying to avoid us. He must know this is an issue we need to deal with, especially by hiding the fact that he's the Five Sword Sage. That makes me a little angry…" Sevrin gritted his teeth.

"Hey, is that him?" Mirabelle peered off into the distance. Fog was starting to roll in, and it was now late in the night, making it difficult to see across the street. Sevrin squinted toward that direction, then stood up.

"No… It's not him. It's... someone else- no, _multiple_ people heading directly to us…" He said, slowly moving into a defensive stance. Mirabelle stood up quickly and grabbed his arm.

"A-are you sure it's not him? Gosh, it's getting _creepy_ out here all of a sudden…" She looked around nervously.

"It might not be a threat to us, just passersby, but you never know this late at night…" Sevrin said.

"Hey." Mirabelle froze. He turned around.

"What is it?" He asked quickly, anticipating something from where she was looking.

"This town doesn't usually get intense fog like this… _ever._" She said. "And didn't it roll in rather quick?"

"Yeah, you're right… I recognize this fog… It's not natural." He quickly pulled out his knives.

"Why is it here, then?" Mirabelle asked shakily.

"It's a technique…" He said, raising his knives, as if he was about to fight. "...Used by the Blood Mist!"

"What is that?" Mirabelle was terrified now. The fog was now so dense that she could barely see a couple of feet in front of her.

"They're a group of highly skilled thieves who attack and raid a town like this at night, by releasing smoke bombs and striking while hidden! Stay close to me!" He quickly explained.

Mirabelle tried her best to remain calm, but she was absolutely terrified. She didn't have her staff on hand, but it wouldn't have made a difference, since she only uses it for white magic. She was completely vulnerable, and isn't physically strong or sharp at all. She started to hear footsteps all around her. They sounded like tabi, and they were moving quickly. The agile thieves were indeed the ones who Sevrin described.

Right behind, Mirabelle heard the clashing of steel and painful grunts. She turned around, and gasped

"S-Sevrin?! Sevrin!" She exclaimed. But she couldn't worry about him at that moment. She was also being targeted. The sound of the footsteps were getting louder and louder toward her. She started breathing rapidly, and sweating nervously. Adrenaline was rushing through her. She was about to be attacked without even seeing it. She didn't even know where to try and dodge. Her sense of sound wasn't as sharp as Sevrin's. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

_Did he… stop? No… He must have jumped!_ She thought. She slipped backwards and sat down on the ground. She knew the thief was going after her. She shut her eyes tightly, anticipating the knife to pierce her at any moment. She heard the sound of a body being cut, and a cry of pain. Blood spurted in front of her, coloring the mist in front of her red for a moment. A thud sound occurred right in front of her, and she could see a lifeless body lay dead. She looked up, and briefly saw the edge of a cloak twirl and disappear back into the dense fog. She was quivering, and felt paralyzed from the fear of the situation she was in. But she was still alive. From her left and right, she heard battles. She heard blades clashing and cries of suffering. She heard blood spurt and people falling down. She thought Sevrin was still fighting. He has sharp senses, so he could handle his own, she thought. But who was the other person? She believes it was Neal, from catching a glimpse of a cloak. It might have been someone else, as the moonlight and fog impaired her view of it, so she didn't know what color it was.

A few moments later, the sound of fighting ceased. "Hey." She could hear Sevrin's voice. "Mira? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" She called out.

"Was that all of them?" She heard Neal's voice from the other direction. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. He was her savior. But he didn't get any reply.

"How are we going to get rid of this obnoxious fog?" Sevrin thought.

"I can do it." Mirabelle said. She raised her hands, and focused as hard as she could, since she didn't have her staff on hand to amplify her power. "_Aero!"_ She shouted, and a huge gale of wind surged upward from her hands, blowing away the fog away faster than a tornado.

"Woah… Nice job." Sevrin said. The area was revealed to her once again, and she saw both Neal and Sevrin surrounded by corpses of the band of thieves around them.

"The Blood Mist. A group of thieves, who attack and steal from innocent towns at night under the veil of their fog technique. That wasn't all of them, but it'll send those bastards a message…" Neal said.

Sevrin dashed over to Mirabelle and bowed down. "I'm sorry I couldn't guard you, Mira! Once the fog rolled in, they instantly attacked me all at once, most likely because they knew I could sense them. I had at least ten of them on me when it started. Please forgive me!" He shouted. Townsfolk had been opening their doors and looking outside to see what the commotion was. They gasped and started whispering when they saw all of the dead thieves on the street.

"Y-you don't have to apologize! You couldn't have done anything since they rushed at you like that. And besides, I'm fine." She waved her hands.

"No, you were vulnerable. I can't accept it since I could have done something about it…" He shook his head. Then he looked over at Neal. "Looks like you came back just in time."

"She's right. You took action in the best manner possible. We're just lucky that I made it back in time. Those were A-rated criminals, you know. The second highest level. Very skilled." Neal said.

"Alright." Sevrin said. "Well, this just proves that we need to definitely be more on guard at night. Anyways," He stood beside Mirabelle and crossed his arms. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! This two-part chapter is the end of part III. The last ten chapters, or part IV, will conclude the story. It will lead to 'endgame' or whatever. The Warriors, along with their new allies, will fight their way through Samael's harsh obstacles, and eventually will confront him once and for all. The goal, the quest that they were fated to embark on, will reach it's peak. Will they survive? Currently, Sevrin and Mirabelle finally decide to confront Neal about his strange problems and secrecy. Him being the legendary Five Sword Sage and not telling them about it really set Sevrin off. He feels there is no more trust between them, and knows he has to do something about it. The conclusion will take place next chapter.


	31. Relinquish part II: Freedom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty: Relinquish part II - Freedom<strong>

"We need to talk." Sevrin said, standing next to Mirabelle with his arms crossed.

"Okay." Neal replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What about?"

Sevrin paused, and looked around the street. "Maybe somewhere else." They started walking away from all of the bodies of the thieves, when a couple of town officials approached them. The Warriors explained what had happened, and the officials thanked them for protecting the town. After that, they walked over to a large, grassy field next to a park, illuminated only by the moon and starry night sky.

"What is it?" Neal asked dryly.

"This isn't going to be quick, you know." Sevrin warned him.

"Okay." He said again.

"So what's been going on inside that head of yours lately, for starters?" Sevrin asked.

"In my head, huh… Hmm… Well, lots." Neal thought.

Sevrin raised an eyebrow. "Lots?" He asked. His fists started trembling.

"Yeah, you could say that." Neal said.

"Care to elaborate a little…?" Sevrin asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Why do you want to know, anyways?" Neal asked him.

"Why? You want to know why? Hmm…" He said 'hmm' in the exact same manner Neal did a few moments ago. "Maybe it's because you're acting like you're hiding something. There's _that_. Oh, and there's also the fact that you never told us about that ability you have. Why did you keep that from _us,_ you're closest friends, if you even consider us that anymore…" When he said that, Mirabelle looked away.

Neal's arms twitched. "Something… Something to hide? No… There's nothing like that…" He said, beginning to breath slightly quicker. He wasn't even looking at them either.

The other two looked at him oddly. Then they exchanged glances.

"Then about the other one?" Sevrin continued.

"The other, you say? Irrelevant." He replied quickly.

"Why the hell would that be irrelevant?" Sevrin shot back.

"Well that's not nice." Neal said. His arms twitched again.

"What are you doing?" Both of them asked.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing?" Neal asked… himself?

"Neal, are you okay?" Mirabelle asked.

"Oh I'm great!" He shouted, then started to laugh like he was insane. His fingers started stretching out and folding back in, making a claw-like motion. "You can't win… You've already lost!"

"Are you just trying to avoid answering us by pulling this crap?" Sevrin asked. He didn't buy Neal's sudden odd behavior.

"What's going on…?" Mirabelle was growing concerned now. Neal's eyes were wide, and he was beginning to sweat.

"You know, I shoulda _bolted _that door! Not just lock it!" Neal shouted. He fell to his knees, and started trembling. Mirabelle gasped, and ran over to him.

"Are you okay? What's happening?!" She exclaimed, wide-eyed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up viciously and knocked it away violently, causing her to stagger back a few steps.

"And that… is where you crossed the line!" Sevrin shouted angrily and swung his fist down onto Neal's face. He landed onto the grass. Mirabelle started trembling, and tears started rolling down her face.

Neal quickly jumped up, and turned around. He had a crazed, hostile look aimed at Sevrin. Then he ran toward him and tried to return the punch, but Sevrin easily dodged. Neal swung fiercely at him, one after another, but Sevrin either dodged or blocked each strike.

"You know," Sevrin said, stepping back as he ducked underneath Neal's right hook. He had his hands in his pockets the entire time as they fought. "They say the angrier you are, the worse you fight. It's all about a calm mind. But it doesn't look like you have one of those, do you…?" He said.

Neal screamed in anger and went to lash at him again, but Sevrin grabbed his hand this time, then struck him turbulently in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"S...stop!" Mirabelle reached her hand out, tears now flowing. Sevrin turned toward her angrily.

"How can you sit here and defend him like that still?! Can't you see?!" He pointed at Neal. "We don't even know who he is! And he sounds like he did when that demon was still inside him!" When he said that, both of them froze, and looked at each other. Then they turned toward Neal, who seemed to be struggling on the ground.

"No…" Sevrin said.

"There's no… way." Mirabelle stammered.

"That freak… is still _in _him? All this time?!" Sevrin said.

"He… He must be fighting it right now! Look at him, he's struggling!" Mirabelle said. "We need to help him, Sev!" Both of them rushed over to him.

"He got so pale all of a sudden! And he's sweating like crazy!" Mirabelle began panicking. "W-what do we do? What do we do?!" She turned and placed her hands on Sevrin's shoulders.

"Calm down… We need to put him down first." Sevrin said. She grew woozy when he said that, and almost fainted. Sevrin glanced over at her.

"Not _kill_ him… Jeez, Mira," He shook his head. "Knock him unconscious."

"Well it sounded like you meant kill him!" She retorted. Sevrin placed his hand on Neal's upper shoulder, and pressed down on a specific point. A few seconds later, Neal went limp and was out cold.

"Heh… I knew he wasn't giving us the cold shoulder…" Sevrin said. Mirabelle glanced over at him. She could tell, underneath his mask, that he was smiling, something rare for him. She smiled too, and more tears rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Neal… Was he being controlled the entire time?" She thought. Then her eyes grew wide. She recalled the time when Neal was drunk, and was flirting with her in the hot spring at the Inn.

_Th...that wasn't… Neal?_ She thought. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. _Eew! What a freak! Weirdo weirdo weirdo freak! Ugh!_

She balled her hands into fists and leaned over the unconscious Neal. "We're going to kill you, you demonic bastard! You hear me!?" She shouted irately. Sevrin's eyes grew wide, and he backed up a step.

"Woah… I mean… uh, that was pretty harsh." He said, sounding surprised. He had never heard her curse before, and it didn't sound pleasant coming from her.

_Wait… Women curse? Hmm… It seems to be the case if they get mad enough. So that means they do all the damn time. Then why haven't I heard any curse before? Something's off here…_ He thought.

"What's with that look?" Mirabelle was glaring at Sevrin. He quickly waved his hands and shook his head.

"N-nothing! Nothing, sorry!" He stepped back. _What the hell… Why am I acting scared? It's Mira... Despite that, every intimidating monster I've faced has never sent a chill down my spine like she just did. I guess mortal man has never experienced true fear until they've made a woman angry. Heh… Good luck with her, Neal. You'll need it._ He knew that she was just being passionate over what had become of their friend.

"Alright, let's bring him back to the room." Sevrin said, and lifted Neal up. He leaned him over his shoulders and they brought him back.

As soon as Mirabelle opened the door, Midahn bursted out. "Gods, save me! I'm free!" He then promptly fled the building.

"What's up with him?" Mirabelle watched him as he ran away. She turned back and saw Lily breeze by her.

"Wait, Midahn! Where are you going?" She shouted as she chased him.

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?" Sevrin said. "It's late. You might, wake everyone up, you know." But they were already gone. He shrugged, and stepped into the room. Juliana was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She looked up and noticed Neal on Sevrin's shoulders.

"Oh my… What did you _do_ to him?" She asked, wide-eyed and clasping her hands over her mouth.

"It's a long story." Sevrin said, and dropped him onto a bed carefully. He and Mirabelle explained what had happened three years ago.

"A… demon? Inside of him? How's that possible?" Juliana wondered.

"Yeah. And we need to get it _out_ of him. For good this time…" Mirabelle said. "Any idea how?" She looked back and forth between them.

"Uh…" Sevrin shrugged.

"Beats me…" Juliana said.

But what was going on inside of Neal's head?

A plain of total darkness. From the ground to the sky, nothing but total black. Neal was lying there, face down, in the midst of his conscious. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything. He didn't know if he actually opened them or not, it was so dark.

He grunted as he slowly stood up. His body felt heavy, and his mind felt shrouded. "Why do I feel like I've awoken from a deep slumber or something?" He wondered, and scratched his head.

"This realm does not belong to you." A voice echoed from a distance. It sounded eerie and deep. "You exist here, but this area is not yours. You're supposed to just lay there, asleep, and never awaken."

Neal recognized the voice. Memories flooded through him. "Well, I think you're wrong there. This _is_ my realm." He pointed his thumb at his chest. "And I was never really in a slumber. I think you know that."

"Hmph… You're like a thick root in the dirt. I've pulled all of the life from you, but the last remaining bit of you holds on, planting yourself in the soil and clinging on for dear life." The voice said.

"I shouldn't be seen as a root, but rather, the entire contents of the garden." Neal replied.

"That is not the way it works, little root. Not anymore. Not with you." The voice shot back.

"And who gives you the right to say that? Me? No… Not anymore. I'm the one who tills this ground. Not _you_." Neal pointed into the pitch black sky, where he thought the voice was coming from.

"You should have never woken up… Then none of this would have happened." The voice said.

"There's not supposed to be two of us in this garden. Only one. You're no longer welcome here anymore…" Neal shook his head.

"You're powerless. It was only through them that you were able to awaken." The voice retaliated.

"Like I said, I was never fully asleep." Neal reminded it. "But thanks to them, I am able to get back on my feet."

The voice growled quietly. "How did you suppress me then? I would have killed them both in an instant. You seemed to be awake then. Yet you feel you've been in a deep slumber now…"

"I don't know how you were 'suppressed'. I think it was because of my friends, and the bonds that we share. You know, the bonds that you've been trying so hard to sever." Neal answered.

"Those cursed bonds that you speak of… Bonds so perfect and tight cease to exist within society. No two people are close enough in this world to ever _completely _understand and trust each other… Yet you four…" The voice sounded resentful.

"We were blessed with the ability to form these kinds of bonds. The strength of our unity has, and always will, subdue you and all the likes of you. I will make sure it happens once again." Neal said, sounding completely confident and determined.

"Many generations ago, there was someone like you. One of Her children. The first of them, actually, you so called Warriors of Light. Their leader, who was supposedly the very first one, is a lot like you. Or maybe you are the one who's a lot like _him_. A reincarnation, perhaps? No, that couldn't be the case. He was one to be feared. His power was like a light shining down from the heavens; something truly to be feared. You, however, are no such thing. You're weak, and easily manipulated. And you're power is nothing compared to his." The voice mocked.

"I may not be like him, but I'm _me. _I'm going to subdue it, just like he did, but in _my_ own way. There's no point in comparing me to someone from the past." Neal said. "Besides, I'm not fully developed yet, because of my little setback that was forced into me when I was a newborn."

"Ah, you're referring to me? I'm nothing but a little setback to you? Hah… You haven't truly experienced terror then, boy." The voice laughed.

"Yes, I haven't experienced a true terror, as you say, but I know I'll never experience it from the likes of you." Neal said. The voice grew angry.

"Arrogance… Arrogance, will lead to your downfall." The voice spat.

"That may be true. Who knows? But I definitely know my downfall won't be from you. You're just a small fry." Neal said. The voice broke into disembodied laughter.

"You say _I'm_ small fry?! Look at you! You're utterly powerless! You're a speck of dust in the midst of infinite black! What can you possibly do?" It screamed.

Neal heard a faint whisper from nearby. It was the quietest sound he had ever heard. But he could fully comprehend it.

_Your kingdom has been overthrown. Someone else sits comfortably in your throne. It wasn't your fault, since you were just a baby. But don't you think it is high time to reclaim it?_ A soothing, female voice whispered to him.

_Is that a rhetorical question, I wonder? _Neal thought. _Yes, I will reclaim my throne… I will reclaim it! Nobody can be the king except I!_

_Then open your eyes…_ The female voice fainted away. When Neal opened his eyes, he saw a cloudy blue sky. He felt a soft breeze, and the peaceful sound of leaves blowing in the wind. He swiftly jolted up and looked around. He saw Sevrin, Midahn, and Mirabelle around him. He also saw a green haired girl with them who he didn't know, but looked familiar, and a black haired girl who he had no idea of. He noticed that everyone looked so much older than before, yet he felt like their older appearances wasn't something new to him. He was very confused.

"He's… awake!" Mirabelle said. "Neal? Is that you?" She asked, holding her breath.

"Uh… Well, yeah. Who else would it be?" He stammered.

"He sounds… normal. _Weird,_ actually. I haven't heard him sound like this before…" Sevrin said. He was squinting oddly at Neal.

"Am I some kind of alien or something? What's going on?" Neal asked.

"He sounds confused! This must really be him!" Midahn exclaimed. Neal's eyes grew wide.

"Woah! You're voice sounds so deep now… But I think I've heard it before…" Neal said to him. Midahn hung his head, while Mirabelle and the green haired girl laughed at him.

"What _is_ it about my voice?! I swear…" Midahn grumbled.

"Anyways… Neal." Sevrin said, redirecting his attention. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…" Neal had to think about this one. He tried to think back before his strange dream in the pitch dark he just had. "Vaguely… something like night time. A battle… a park… You decking me in the face.. Wait what? You decked me in the face?! What for, man?" He asked.

Sevrin tilted his head. "You don't remember everything clearly?" Neal shook his head. Sevrin glanced over at the others. "So it's true."

"What's true?" Neal wanted to know.

"That demon, Xelmalius, is still inside you, isn't it?" Sevrin asked. Neal nodded.

"Yeah, as it's coming back to me, I think he's grabbed hold of the reigns a few times on me…" Neal thought, scratching his head.

"A few times? Try complete control for over two years, pal." Sevrin said, holding up two fingers in front of him. Neal leaned back.

"What?! Two years? No… I don't know what happens when he has complete control over me. But I can roughly recall my past two years…" Neal shook his head.

"You want to know what it is, then? Xelmalius had _almost_ complete control over you." Sevrin told him.

"Oh yeah? Nice explanation, buddy." Neal said sarcastically.

"Somehow, that demon must have found a way to root himself in control, but you yourself didn't allow him the entire thing. You must have held onto the reigns by a mere margin the entire way.

"It all makes sense now…" Neal looked down at the ground as he pieced everything together. He looked back up at them. "I didn't appear to be myself this entire time, did I?" He asked. They all raised an eyebrow.

"No." Everyone said at the same time.

"Jeez, you sound so annoyed by it! How bad could it have been?" He asked.

"You were a grade A prick, to say the least." Sevrin said.

"I appreciate your honesty, Sev." Neal said sarcastically. Then he turned to the two girls who weren't familiar to him. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you two… exactly?"

"My name is Juliana. I'm Mir's best friend, back from her hometown, Magus, which is where we are right now as a matter of fact. I think Mir's told you about me before." Juliana said warmly.

"Oh! Yes, I've heard about you. It's a pleasure! A friend of Mira's is a friend of mine!" Neal said. Mirabelle smiled.

_He… called me Mira. And he called Sevrin Sev just a moment ago… Xelmalius never called us by those two nicknames Neal gave us. He really is back…_ She thought happily.

Then Neal turned toward Lily. "And you?"

"My name is Lily. I'm from a really cold place up in the high north, but I don't consider that my home. I consider being with you guys home." Lily said, smiling. "You saved my life multiple times in a battle between the Rothguard and the Dark Mages. Then Midahn saved my life the next day, and he took me along."

"You know, I kinda remember that… It was snowy, and cold. I recognize that pretty green hair of yours. It stands out a lot, but in a good way, ya know." Neal said. She blushed a bit. "It's nice to meet you! I know you've probably heard this before, but I'm Neal!"

"I didn't, actually. This is the first time I've heard _you_ say it." Lily said.

"Heh… That bastard wasn't even _polite_? What a joke! Well, not really, considering he's a demon and all." Neal said, laughing. But then he froze. Digging back through his memories when seeing Lily made him remember that depressing day. The day when he witnessed Rhea die. He slowly looked down, and closed his eyes.

_I remember that I was distraught by this, and Xelmalius was always mentally torturing me when it happened, saying it was the greatest day ever for him, to watch me suffer. But I also remember telling myself to move on, to accept it and to pledge to never let it happen again so long as I live. I don't know if I can do that, though, but I'll do my best. _Neal thought.

"This is the first time we've spoken to you in a long time, isn't it…" Midahn realized.

"While we still can, we need to discuss how to get rid of that freak for good." Sevrin said. "He's probably dormant inside of you now, like he used to be. It's strange though… Didn't you say that he's been in a weakened state from being inside your body, because of the light?"

"Yeah…" Neal scratched his head. "That's true… Then you're probably wondering why he was able to control me for such a long time then, huh…"

Neal began to explain how it all begun:

Shortly after their last encounter with Samael, Xelmalius, who had been temporarily casted out of Neal's body, had forced his way back in while nobody else noticed. He followed the Warriors until he was close to withering away from being outside of a host for so long. At the very last second, he reentered Neal's body, remaining alive. However, Neal didn't even notice Xelmalius enter, or his presence. It wasn't until a few months later, after the Warriors had separated for their individual training, when Neal had successfully become a bounty hunter. Neal started to go on covert missions, where he disguised himself as a common criminal to slip into the criminal underworld through various gangs to gain information. Being around so many violent mannered, evil, cruel people influenced him greatly. He adjusted to their gruff lifestyle from having to mimic the behavior patterns that he saw in order to keep his cover. All of the darkness inside of his head was just fuel for the demon. Despite living inside of a child of the purest light, Xelmalius was able to survive, if not thrive, inside of Neal because of this. It made the demon grow stronger. So strong, in fact, that Xelmalius was able to use his mind games. He started to torture Neal by speaking in his head. He tempted him to do unjust things, clouded his mind with dark thoughts and death. After a while, Xelmalius had Neal right where he wanted him. Neal couldn't bear the torture anymore, and that's when the demon seized control over him. However, Neal was strong. He wouldn't let do that easily. Inside of his conscious, Neal fought the demon. He beat it down with his bare hands. He beat it down to the ground and continued to demolish it, over and over again, into he could see nothing but a bloody pulp. Neal thought he had won, but it was just the opposite. He had fallen into Xelmalius' trap, which was to influence Neal to become the dark man that his friends had come to see.

"So what should we do?" Mirabelle asked.

"Do you know of any ways to get rid of it?" Sevrin asked him. Neal shrugged.

"Hell if I know…" Neal said.

"Wait. I think I know! I think I know!" Midahn said brightly. Everyone turned toward him. "There's this place. I don't know where, exactly, but at this place there is this large mirror with a special power. They say looking at your reflection will reveal your true inner self!"

"So? That'll just show us what this guy looks like, right?" Neal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly. From there, I can use a Reverse Illusion Magic technique to manifest the reflection! The spell is used to reveal an Illusionists true form when they disguise themself or create an illusion typically in a mirror." Midahn explained.

"And?" Neal asked.

"Annndddddd…" Midahn said, raising a finger. "That means we can reveal Xelmalius outside of your body, so you can kill it!"

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Midahn's idea actually made sense, and was the most realistic plan they could possibly muster.

"Hey… That might actually _work_ if it'll play out as you say it will." Sevrin said.

"I'm extremely confident about this." Midahn said reassuringly.

"Okay, whatever you say, my deep-voiced friend." Neal said, and laughed.

About a week later, after countless hours of travelling and searching from town to town, The Warriors came to a point upon giving up.

"Man… Where could this stupid mirror _be?_ Does it even exist?" Sevrin said. They were walking along a desert road, with a small village surrounded by palm trees up ahead in the distance.

Everyone was hunched over, panting. They were exhausted from the heat and walking all day. However, Neal was standing upright, with his hands over his hips.

"Aw, come on, guys. Is that all the wind you've got in ya for one day? That town's not too far away. Let's go!" He said brightly, and started marching on.

"Man, he's got a lot of energy. Has he always been this way?" Mirabelle asked, as a drop of

sweat dripped from her chin.

"He doesn't he even look slightly tired… That's crazy…" Lily said. She, on the other hand, was completely exhausted.

"You know," Neal said, looking back for a moment. "I think the entire time that the demon controlled me, my power was being held back. 'Cuz I feel _great!_" He lifted his arms into the air, placing them behind his head, and continued on.

A few minutes later, they reached the desert town. The heat in the village was just as fierce as their journey through the desert itself. However, the desert villagers were active and busy outside anyways. They saw many merchants in the center of the town. It was a convenient place for a trade outpost, in the eastern side of the desert.

"Woah! Check these out!" Mirabelle said, grabbing Neal's hand and pulling him over to one of the stalls.

"Hey… These gems look pretty valuable!" Neal picked up a bracelet and examined it closely.

"What do you think? Does it look good on me?" Mirabelle asked. She put on a silver circlet with a beautiful sapphire gem on her head. Neal looked at her and smiled.

"It looks great on you, Mira." He said, smiling. "You look like royalty."

She giggled. "Royalty? This is a circlet, not a crown, you dummy." She said jokingly.

_I missed this so much… The way he used to be. He sounds so happy again._ She thought cheerfully.

They put the jewelry down and glanced through the other stalls. After about fifteen minutes of looking around, Neal stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mirabelle asked, turning around.

"Nothing. It's time for business." He replied, and carefully began observing the marketplace. "You see, there's always someone in a place like this who knows a lot about these exquisite and uncommon wares. Maybe this guy might know a thing or two about this mirror we're looking for."

"Ohh… Okay. What should we be looking for?" Mirabelle asked him, joining him in his observation.

"It's all in the eyes." He said, pointing to his eyes. "He's the type who seeks out the rich, and tries to pry them of their gil. He'll seem shifty, but is good at offering you a deal you can't refuse. But you'll recognize him by his eyes. He'll always be looking around, and when he sees a potential target, his face will light up with joy for a moment. That's the kind we're looking for."

"How do you know so much about this?" Mirabelle asked, completely amazed.

"Hmm…" Neal scratched his head. "You know, it seems pretty vague, but I feel like I've been here before… No, multiple times. There are a lot of crooks her, that's probably the reason." He said, snapping his finger. "Anyways, I think I've found… _her_."

"If we're trying to get information out of her, she'll just ignore us, since we don't look rich." Mirabelle said.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Neal said, raising a finger. "Here, give me your arm." He reached his elbow out, waiting for her to wrap her arm around it, as if they were a couple.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked, completely confused.

"We're going to act like a couple of young newlyweds!" He said, grinning. She blushed instantly.

"W-why?" She stammered. He laughed.

"Aw, come on. Just trust me, I know how we're get her to talk to us. Just say this when we begin to walk by her, and follow my lead…" Neal gave her instructions on what to say.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I… guess so. But this whole thing is kinda weird." She replied.

"Yeah, it might seem so, but it'll make sense in no time." He said reassuringly. They began walking toward the merchant. When they passed by her stall, Mirabelle turned toward Neal.

"I can't believe you dragged me _all_ the way out here in this stupid heat! What's so great about this desert place anyways?" She complained.

"Don't worry, my darling." Neal replied. She swayed a bit when he said that, so he squeezed her arm to keep her in character. "I promised you the _finest_ gold necklace, and there is no better place than this rare market!"

"You better not waste my time!" She moped. "It's quite a long way from Amur, I'll have you know. A lady like myself can_not_ be seen squandering around in a desert like this!" _Ugh… I can't believe he wanted me to say something like that… This dumb plan of his better work…_ She thought. Apparently, on the other side of town, the side the Warriors did not see, was home to many filthy rich people, according to Neal.

When Mirabelle said Amur, the merchant raised an eyebrow and looked their way. But Neal had to keep the charade going.

"I don't care if I have to buy you two, or three, or _ten_ gold necklaces. I'll buy you whatever you desire for your happiness, my love!" Neal said, sounding so overdramatic that the merchant might have realized what nonsense they were spitting.

"Well, well, if you're looking for _fine_ jewelry, then you've come to the right place!" The merchant said, quickly running over to them, and stopping in front of them.

"Oh? Do you know the ins and outs of this market, miss? Perhaps you sell the finest and most exquisite of them all?" Neal asked. The merchant smiled.

"Why of course, sir. I can show you a necklace crafted with the purest gold you will ever see in your life." The merchant said, coaxing them.

"Hmm? That's a bold claim." Neal said. He glanced over toward his 'wife', Mirabelle. "What do you think, dear?"

She turned toward the merchant. "Show me." She demanded. She squeezed Neal's arm a bit to let him know how much she didn't like acting so stuck up.

"Come come, young couple. Inside my tent hosts my most _precious_ wares." She turned around and starting leading them toward her red, silky tent.

_If she's truly the one who we're looking for, then I can't believe his little scheme actually worked!_ She thought. He squeezed her arm, giving her an 'I told you so!' look. From a distance, Sevrin and the others stood by. They had heard Neal's loud voice and and watched he and Mirabelle's entire little scene.

Lily laughed. "They're acting like _lovers!_" She said, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Yeah… What the hell are they up to?" Sevrin wondered. Just as they were about to enter the tent, Neal heard Lily's laughter. He turned over and noticed the three of them watching. He gave them a quick thumbs-up and a devious grin, making it totally obvious that he was up to something. Then he and Mirabelle disappeared into the tent.

"Here it is. I can confirm the gold to be pure, if you want." The merchant held up the beautiful necklace. Neal was examining it closely, as if actually interested. However, as soon as they entered the tent, Mirabelle spotted it. Right when she saw it, she knew it was the one. It was the most beautiful, exquisite, but frightening mirror she had ever laid eyes upon. The frame around the glass was golden with intricate trim, but it had an intimidating aura about it. She felt enchanted by its presence. She was locked in a trance, just staring blankly at it. Neal noticed this, and squeezed her arm slightly to break her trance.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her. The merchant looked up, and turned toward the direction where Mirabelle was looking.

"Oh… That mirror, I see. The one item that I don't know too much about. It's quite mysterious, that one, but a beauty for sure." She commented.

_That's it. So I was right… But I can't make it obvious that we're here for it._ Neal thought. "Honey, look over here. This is the necklace she was talking about. I think it would look incredible on you."

Mirabelle ignored him. She was still staring at the mirror.

_Uh oh… What's wrong, Mira? You'll break character at this rate…_ Neal thought, growing worried.

"I want that." She said.

"A mirror? But we have plenty of those… Much bigger too. Wouldn't you want a gold necklace, my dear?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I want that." She repeated.

"I… don't understand. What's so good about a mirror?" He asked. He was purposefully sounding ignorant to keep up the charade. But he wasn't sure if Mirabelle was just that good, or if the mirror was genuinely affecting her in an odd way. "Surely, you'd-"

"I want _that_." She turned around and looked at him coldly. He raised his arms in defeat.

"Okay, okay!" He turned toward the merchant. "I'll take the mirror." _Any time now… Come on…_ He was anticipating something.

"Well, if you say so…" The merchant was confused at why Mirabelle would want the mirror so badly. "As for a price, I'd say-"

She was suddenly interrupted by an outburst from outside the tent.

"Oh no! A thief! A thief! One of our necklaces was stolen!" Someone screamed. The merchant turned toward the flap.

"_What?!_" She exclaimed, and quickly took off toward the exit. "That's from _my_ stall!" She ran out of the tent, leaving the two of them alone.

"Whew… Finally. Those guys can't even keep an eye on their wares…" Neal said, shaking his head. Mirabelle turned toward him.

"Finally?" She thought.

"Yeah, we needed a distraction to get rid of the merchant. So I grabbed this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shiny golden and emerald necklace. Mirabelle gasped.

"Neal! How could you… do that?!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth. Neal laughed.

"Mira… It's not like I'm actually going to _steal_ this… I don't have a need for it. I just moved it into here, making them _think_ that it was stolen. I'm gonna leave it in here, since this is her tent." He said. "But anyways, we don't have much time. We need to hurry and do what we have to with the mirror. What did Midahn say you have to do? Stare into your reflection?" They rushed over to the mirror. But before he stepped in front of it, he laughed again.

"By the way, nice job with that stunt we just pulled. You're a natural actor, Mira!" He said.

"Ugh! I can't believe you made me act like a snob! But I did pull it off… didn't I." She smiled.

"Okay. Here goes." Neal breathed in slowly, and stepped in front of the mirror. He looked at himself for a few seconds. Nothing happened.

_Is… it working?_ He thought. Little did he realize, however, that the background behind him was slowly becoming darker.

"Hey, are you still there, Mira? Where'd you go?" He asked. Although the mirror was a bit narrow, designed only for a single person, he could still see a little bit of her in the reflection, as she was standing close by, but not directly in its view.

"Y-yes. I'm still here… What's happening? Did the reflection change?" Mirabelle asked, becoming concerned for him.

"I dunno… I kinda only see myself now… nothing else. It's strange-" He froze. The reflection of himself now had a different expression on his face than he had on now. It sent shivers down his spine. "W...what the hell…"

The reflection slowly began to smile at him in a very twisted, chilling manner. It's eyes altered into a deep shade of red.

"Come in…" The voice said. Both Neal and Mirabelle jumped. "Come in… and let's have a little chat… I don't think you've seen what I look like. It'll make things _much_ easier… Face to face…"

The reflection of him started floating away, appearing to be backing away from Neal inside the mirror, as if it was in a three dimensional roo, and the mirror was a door.

"Should… Should I go in?" Neal wondered.

"I… I don't know about that… That thing is very _creepy_…" Mirabelle said, quivering.

"No, I think I _have_ to. To settle things once and for all. Go and get Midahn, quick. He should come in with me." Neal said.

"Why Midahn? Oh… to use the reverse Illusion spell, that's right." She remembered.

"They should be close by. I saw them right before we came inside this tent." He said. Mirabelle quickly ran outside to get him. When she returned with him, he was completely shocked.

"You actually _found_ it?! That's insane! We just got here barely a half hour ago, and we didn't even know if it would _be _here or not!" Midahn exclaimed. They quickly explained what they had to do inside of it.

"We're pressed for time. That merchant might come back any minute now. We need to go in, Midahn. Mira, you should probably not stick around in here waiting. The merchant would be suspicious, especially with that necklace over there." Neal said.

"R-right!" She said. "But what about you, when you come back?" She asked. _If you come back…_

"Hopefully she won't be inside the tent when we come back. If you can, maybe try to attract her attention over to her stall outside? I didn't plan that far ahead… eh heh…" He said.

"Be careful." She said. He nodded. He and Midahn turned toward the mirror, and slowly reached their hands toward it. Their fingers passed through the glass, making the surface shimmer, like dropping a pebble into water. Then they fully stepped inside of it, and began traversing deeper into the mysterious realm that it created.

"Woah… This is making my head hurt…" Midahn said.

"Yeah, no kidding… What a strange place…" Neal agreed. Soon enough, they found a door. Neal grabbed hold of the knob, and turned toward Midahn. "Wait here, and when you see an opening, cast your spell onto it, if it's in there, at least."

"Roger." Midahn nodded. Neal opened the door and walked inside. There, a dark, shadowy entity was waiting.

"Ah… It's strange to be looking at you, despite me being in you myself…" Xelmalius said.

"You bastard… You know, I think you've been in me long enough…" Neal said.

"Don't deny it, fool. You know you want to keep me in you for my power. You could have found a way to get rid of me long ago…" He shot back.

"Hmph… I used to think that. Shows how wrong I was. I wanna get rid of you for good now, since, of course, your power is nothing to me anymore." Neal said.

"Liar. You're astonishingly weak-minded, let alone physically weak." Xelmalius said coldly.

"That little stunt you pulled, no- not little- _huge _stunt has dug your grave." Neal said. "For over two years… I can't believe all of my friends are still alive right now, with _you_ being in control of me."

"I wasn't completely in control, like I told you earlier, you brat." The demon spat. "Our situations reversed, that's all. The time when you were in full control, and I had to intervene just to save your sorry ass, changed to me being in control, except for you intervening and preventing me from doing as I pleased."

"All of that felt like a dream. I was trapped in a dream in my own body. Can you believe that? Being _trapped_ in my own body? Ridiculous…"

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? You can't. You can slash at me all you want, but I appear nothing more than a projection." Xelmalius laughed. Just then, a bolt of colorless energy whizzed by Neal's head, and struck Xelmalius in the center of his shadowy form.

"What's this?!" He exclaimed. The blurriness of his image came into focus, and he felt himself become a solid being.

"You said I can't kill you? Well maybe I can now." Neal smiled, drawing out his sword. "All thanks to my buddy Midahn." Xelmalius glared over in the direction of where the spell came from. He noticed the tip of Midahn's bright yellow hat peeking out from the doorway.

"You… You vile little…!" The demon screamed.

"Come back to us, Neal. Okay?" Midahn said.

"You bet I will. Thanks, Midahn." Neal nodded. Midahn closed the imaginary door, leaving Neal and Xelmalius in the room. "Now then."

"How… How dare you lure me into a trap! How dare you trick me!" The demon said.

"Are ya kiddin' me?! You're a _demon_. That's the kind of stuff _you_ enjoy. Why are you so shocked that it happened to _you_?" Neal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Feeling cornered, Xelmalius began to back away from Neal slowly. He was once again in his weakened state, for being inside Neal's body, which contained the power of light. He had used all of the dark thoughts and mental torture to channel hate as fuel.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this for a while now…" Neal said, as he started to step toward the retreating demon.

"You realize if you do this, you'll die too!" It said quickly.

"Hah… I don't believe ya!" Neal said, getting closer. "And if I do, then that's a-okay with me! No one else will fall victim to you."

Xelmalius was backed into a wall. Neal pressed his sword at the tip of its shadowy throat.

"Quick question." Neal said. "Will this kill ya for good?"

Xelmalius was breathing rapidly, looking all around for any means of escape. But Neal was sharp, and it knew that.

"No answer, huh…" Neal shook his head. "Well, I'm just gonna assume so." Then he laughed. "I just realized that you could have escaped if we used the spell on you at the mirror, enabling you to materialize on the outside. So you've got nowhere to run, you miserable son of a bitch." He then drove the blade through the demon's neck. It screeched out in pain, becoming engulfed in flames and sinking down into the floor, presumably hell.

Neal successfully killed Xelmalius permanently, but since they were inside Neal's conscious, the demon suddenly dying inside of him by flames gave Neal the stimulation of that feeling as well, although not as severely. Perhaps his inner light shielded him from the darkness' final bouts.

He writhed in pain for a few seconds before falling to the ground, out cold in the strange realm inside the mirror. When he awoke, he found himself in a bed, and was greeted by the sight of Mirabelle, Sevrin, Midahn, and Lily looking down at him. Their eyes widened when he opened his. He sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. After shaking away the rest of his sleepiness, he gave everyone his infamous grin.

"Hey, I'm back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! This is the end of the third part. The final ten chapters lead to the end of their quest. The finale of this part ends with Neal finally relinquishing the demon that was forced into his body when he was but a newborn. I guess it was kind of similar to when Cecil became a paladin from a dark knight, but not really. I based the demon loosely off that concept.

That solves the Warriors' internal struggle, setting them back on track now. Things are looking in good standings. If anyone was confused at the part with the garden and the voice, it was inside the depths of Neal's consciousness. I tried to compare Neal's mind to a garden, where Xelmalius kills all of the crops, but with Neal barely hanging on to control (Being the last remaining root still planted deep into the soil). The entire time since their reunion, Xelmalius was the one mainly in control over his body. However, since Neal was barely holding on internally, he wasn't out of the blue. When he harmed Mirabelle, causing Sevrin to snap, he realized what he just did, and began fighting for control again. That pushed the demon back into its dormant state which enabled them to formulate the plan to kill it. When it went back into its dormant state for the first time in a while, and Neal had full control again, he seemed to have the mindset of back before they separated for two years. But he also said that he vaguely remembers everything that occurred between them. Basically, his state of mind was really messed up and confusing.


	32. Back to the Valley

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><em>Part IV: Fate<em>

**Chapter Thirty-One: Back to the Valley**

"No, you have to hold it higher, like up to your chin!"

"Like this?"

"No… Well, kind of. It still doesn't look right. Are you even aiming straight?"

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact! It's not like I'm holding it backwards or something…"

"That's not what I meant, you dummy! Your arm needs to extend straight out in front of you, not at that weird angle!"

"Oh. Well you don't have to call me a dummy over it… I'm not a master like you!"

"Just shoot. If you keep it drawn like that, your strength will drain out."

"Okay, here goes."

An arrow whizzed through the air, completely missing the intended target: a thick tree from about ten meters away.

"Aww… So close!"

Mirabelle face palmed. "That wasn't even close at all…"

"Damn. This is tough. I think I'll stick with the sword!" Neal said, grinning. Mirabelle laughed.

"Yeah, close quarters suits you much better." She teased.

"Hey! What are you trying to say? That I'm no good at anything else?" He replied jokingly.

"I'm quite envious of you, though." She said. "You made it look so easy when you pulled it back all the way and held it for so long. That's a lot of draw weight, you know."

"Eh? Really? It wasn't that difficult. This is a girl bow, right? It felt light." Neal said, examining the bow in his hand with a raised eyebrow. Mirabelle gave him a pouty face.

"Well just rub it in why don't you! I can barely pull back the full draw weight…" She moped.

"That just means you've gotta work out some more, Mira!" He laughed.

"Like we have time or a place to be able to do that.." She rolled her eyes.

The Warriors of the Light were travelling in the eastern direction, where some have never been to, and some not in quite a long time. It was early in the morning in the green grasslands. Some of the others weren't even awake yet. Mirabelle was teaching, or rather, _trying_ to teach Neal how to shoot bow.

"Maybe we can try again another day. Let's head back now." She said, and started running off. Neal retrieved the arrow he shot and brought back her bow and quiver.

"Hey, is everyone up? Jeez, you lazy bums! It's already past the crack of dawn." Neal said, noticing only Sevrin and Mirabelle in their small camp. He leaned over in front of the tent flap. "Rise and shine, kids!"

"Hah… He hates when you say that." Mirabelle commented.

"Wait for it…" Sevrin said, taking a drink of water.

"Shut up, Neal! I'm not a kid!" They heard Midahn shout.

"You don't sound like one, but you _are_ one…!" Neal sung mockingly. He was still leaning forward, a foot away from the flap. Suddenly, a tired, agitated looking Midahn dove out from the tent, almost knocking it over in the process.

"Hey!" Sevrin scowled. "Careful with that… We won't be able to get another one anytime soon if you destroy it!"

Midahn tried to tackle Neal, but fell onto the ground instead. But that didn't stop him. He got up furiously and started throwing punches at Neal, who was laughing the entire time and dodging with ease. Neal then wrapped his arm around his neck into a chokehold.

"Jeez, at this rate you'll never stand a fighting chance!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well how about I burn you to crisps?! Or perhaps freeze you solid!" Midahn shot back. Neal laughed again.

"That's the spirit!" Neal let go of his hold. "Hey Lily! You're gonna get stuck inside the bags if you don't get up! I'm gonna start taking the tent down…" He warned.

"Ungh… I still need to adjust to this morning schedule… What _time_ is it?!" She groaned from inside.

"It's pack up the tent time." He snickered, and began pulling out the stakes in the ground that held the tent up from every corner. "This is the last one. You better get up!"

He pulled out the last stake, and the top of the tent slowly floated down to the ground. A bump in the middle of the otherwise flat section of canvas revealed Lily underneath it, still trying to sleep. She groaned again, and eventually scrambled out of it.

"Where are we going again?" She asked after yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"That would be _our _neck of the woods, my friend." Neal said. "Man, it's been so long…"

"I'm a bit excited to see where you guys came from, but also a bit _terrified_." Mirabelle said.

"Hah! Why do you say that?" Neal asked.

"The stories you two have told about that place… just makes me shiver.." She answered.

"Well, we're not exactly going there first." Neal said, then he turned to Sevrin. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sevrin nodded. "Yeah. I need to go back. Face death if I have to."

Mirabelle, Midahn, and Lily looked at him in shock. "What?!" They all exclaimed.

"What are you saying, Sev?" Midahn asked.

"I want… to go back to my original village, Kurina." He said.

"Wait." Mirabelle stood up. "Hey… D-didn't you say you were… exiled from there when you were really young?" Sevrin nodded again.

"Yes." He said. There was a silent pause, the air growing slightly tense. Neal quietly resumed packing up the tent.

After what seemed like an entire minute of silence, Mirabelle shook her head, snapping back into reality.

"Why?! Aren't those ninjas extremely serious about their judgements?! Won't they capture you and execute you if you step foot in there again?!" She shrieked.

"Most likely." Sevrin said. "They wouldn't listen to any reason. That's the why they've been for thousands of years."

Mirabelle walked up to him and looked at him like he was crazy. "Then… Why do you want to do this, idiot?!"

"There is something I need to find there. Something important." He said seriously. She still didn't look convinced. But then she recalled a fairly recent conversation with him.

"Is it… something? Or… some_one_?" She asked. Sevrin turned toward her.

"... What?" He asked. They looked at each other strangely. He didn't know what she meant at first, before he remembered the same conversation he had with her too. "No, it's not something so trivial. And I wouldn't lie about something like that and waste our time."

"Then tell me why." She insisted. "Why you'd want to do something like this. Risk your life and all..." She balled her hands into fists.

"There's a legend from my village. A katana, forged in ancient times, was supposedly made by our village's ancestors. This katana, called Masamune is one of the oldest known to date, yet it is still in perfect condition today, or so they say. The precision and beauty of the blade cannot be matched by any other." Sevrin told her.

"... That doesn't answer my question…" She said sharply. Midahn and Lily listened back and forth between them awkwardly, as they were standing very close by to the two without saying a word. Neal was off in the short distance packing up their gear, whistling softly to himself.

"Your question? Okay. Here's something I've never told any of you guys. Back when I still was a part of that village, there was a ninja who entrusted something to me. I don't know who he was, since I was only a few years old at the time, and nobody knew of his whereabouts shortly after he did that. But he supposedly knew my father, and I think that whatever he entrusted to me was from _him_." Sevrin said.

"... That _still_ doesn't answer my question." Mirabelle said again, seeming more angry than before. She always used to get angry whenever Neal did stupid things, but what Sevrin was proposing sounds insane to her.

"Not satisfied yet, huh… Well, what was entrusted to me was a wrapped case of some sort. The shape of it is very close to a _blade."_ He told her.

"And?" She replied quickly.

"And… Only I can open that case, as it's protected by some kind of seal. I was told to open it when I was strong enough. But since I was exiled, they claimed that case as there own." He shot back.

"_And_?" She was beginning to lose her patience.

"The legendary blade Masamune went missing from its location in the shrine very close to the time I received that case." Sevrin said. "Finally piecing it together?"

Mirabelle exhaled slowly. "You think that that blade Masamune was entrusted to you?" He nodded. "Well than how would you retrieve it? You can no longer claim it, and you'd be killed by the ninjas without hesitation. It sounds like a death trap to me… Don't you have any sense? I thought you did, unlike lunkhead over there."

"Hey, I heard that!" Neal called out.

"Speaking of which… You're acting quite casually, Neal… What do you think of this? Hasn't he gone mad or something?" She asked him.

"If Sev is this serious about something, then what can I say?" Neal shrugged.

"Are… you inferring that you're going to _help _him with this, then?" She asked.

"I might." Neal looked her way and grinned. She walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar, took him over to Sevrin, grabbed _his_ collar with her other hand, and took them away from the other two.

"What's up?" Neal asked her very casually. She looked at him angrily, then turned to Sevrin and did the same.

"What are you two thinking?" She asked. "You're basically describing a suicide mission… And what's the point?! A sword? That's all we'd gain from this?"

"It's not just that." Sevrin shook his head. "Besides having Masamune on our side, I might also be able to find some answers… On who I am. Haven't you ever wondered about it? All of us are orphans, knowing nothing about ourselves, really. Well, except Midahn… I guess."

"... Is it worth dying over?" Mirabelle stammered. She began to cry as she looked at her two friends. After all they've been through, and how close they've become, she couldn't help but cry, as they were proposing something so reckless and foolish.

"Hey, why are you crying?!" They both said, rushing over to her.

"... Things are… just starting to get back to normal…" She sniffled. "A-and what you're saying makes me believe it'll all end."

"You make it sound like we're gonna die or something…" Neal said sheepishly, looking at her and wondering why she doubted him.

"She has all the reason to." Sevrin said. "I know it sounds stupid, and reckless, but how can I just forget all about where my life started, and who I am? I always think about it, every day. Of course, I have regrets too… Being too weak or whatever the hell they said… I was too young to understand all that."

"It's the only place where he can find answers about himself, Mira. I don't have a clue what that's like. Mm… besides a demon being forced into me… But that's history. Now what? Who am I now?" Neal told her. "Besides this mystery of us being these Warriors of the Light, I don't know if I had a family or my origin or anything like that. Sev might have a clue if we go there."

"But what's going to happen when you do? You used to always tell me about your old village. You told me that they are the strictest, serious people you've ever seen. You told me that they don't tolerate intruders for even a _second, _Sevrin! Are you telling me that you're going to go on some ridiculous stealth mission against ninja as keen as you?" She replied loudly.

"I don't know yet… But I have this feeling inside me that I need that case that was left for me. I dream about it a lot too, and each time I always reach out to it, like I desperately need it." He said.

"Look, Mira. We're not gonna charge in there recklessly like idiots. I don't know about this stealth business either. I'm gonna go in and try to reason with them, and try to grab it there. Those bastards don't deserve to steal what's rightfully Sev's, ya know." Neal said.

"It sounds stupid." Mirabelle said, although she stopped crying. She wiped her tears away.

"Maybe, but you really shouldn't hesitate in life. You'll end it regretting it later on, at least that's what _I_ think." Neal said. When she heard that, Mirabelle looked away, thinking about something she's been hesitant about for a long time.

A few hours later, they were moving swiftly through the fields on the back of their trusty chocobo. Travelling across the land was a breeze thanks to the fast and friendly birds. They were headed for the thick forest that led to the Alrynite Valley, where two boys emerged from a few years ago after learning their fate. It felt strange for them to be going back in after such a long time.

"So t-this… is where you guys came from, huh…" She said shakily.

"You sound scared… heh heh!" Neal grinned.

"All of the stories you've told about this place… They're more terrifying than ghost stories." Mirabelle said.

"_Ghost_ stories?!" Neal threw his head back with laughter. "Those aren't scary at all!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I get scared easy, alright?" She said. She turned back toward the forest, and gulped.

"There aren't any monsters in this forest, so don't worry…" Neal said reassuringly.

"Wait. You don't know that for sure." Sevrin said. "It's been four years, you know… And with the remaining monsters being released back into their natural habitats. This forest could have been one of them…" Mirabelle shivered again, and stepped back.

"Aw damn… That's true." Neal said, scratching his head. Then he turned toward Mirabelle. "Hey Mira, even if there are monsters in there, don't be afraid. We've done this hundreds of times! Don't think we've got your back or somethin'?" He asked her with a grin.

She looked up at him, surprised at what he just said. It's been too long since she heard his words of comfort. She remembered the many times he pulled her out of depression and made her feel like a truly valuable member of the team. She could really feel his sincerity there, about having each other's backs.

"S-shut up. I know that…" She said, and turned away, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Oi, let's go. It's going to be a few days from this point." Sevrin said, sounding impatient. He entered the forest, alongside Midahn and Lily. Neal chuckled.

"Heh… He wants to pursue his dream so badly… I know the feeling." He said.

"What's your dream, Neal?" She asked curiously. He was looking up at the sky, smiling, as if recalling a precious memory.

"Hm?" He turned toward her. "My dream? Well, I'd say... to become strong."

"Ehhh? But you're already plenty strong…" She said.

"Not that kind of strong, eh heh… I mean more like strong for _others_…" He replied.

"For others… Like a protector." She said. He nodded/

"Yeah… I know it sounds silly and typical… But I think it's something I'm meant to do. Lately though, it seems I've only been fighting and becoming stronger for _myself_…" He said, looking down.

"That was back then. You're _you_, and not anyone else." She smiled. He smiled too, equally as bright. Then he ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Mira! We're really behind now!" He said, and took her into forest after their friends.

They caught up to the other three, who were standing with their weapons at the ready.

"Are there actually monsters?" Neal asked, skidding to a stop when he saw them on their guard, and swiftly drew his sword from its sheath on his side.

"Yeah… and quite a few of them. Do you see them over there? I don't think fighting them up close is wise. We should try to take them out all at once with ranged attacks." Midahn filled him in.

Neal peered off into the distance and saw the winged bat like creatures gathered around a giant, gnarled tree branch. "Oh yeah… Too many… We've got _plenty_ of range in our arsenal now, so this'll be no big deal!"

"I don't think I can fell them all by myself…" Midahn said, looking uncertain.

"Of course not, idiot." Neal replied. "Lily's here too you know."

Lily jumped a little when he said her name. Neal seemed like their captain in the field of battle, so he was very intimidating to her, as she wasn't much of a fighter herself. "I… I'm not very reliable at dark magic… I've never liked it. B-But I'll try my best!" She stumbled.

"That's the spirit! Midahn, protect her like your life depends on it. But that's not the only range I have in mind." Neal said. After a few seconds, he turned toward Mirabelle. She looked at him wide-eyed.

"M-me?!" She asked, pointing at herself.

"Duh! Why do you have that bow on your back? For looks?" He exclaimed, and laughed.

"I-I've never… used it for an actual battle before… I don't know if I can do it." She said.

"Sure you can. You're gonna do it right now, actually. They're heading right for us." Neal said.

"Uwah! Really?!" Mirabelle started scrambling to get her bow out, but due to her sudden panic she had trouble and got it caught up in her hood.

"Better hurry…" Neal said mockingly.

"A-are they actually flying towards us or are you just making fun of me again…" She pouted as she still struggled with it.

"I'm serious… You might want to hurry, Mira." Neal was looking in the direction of where the giant bats were, and started to reach for his sword. But Mirabelle couldn't tell if he was actually being serious. He was always that way with her, either completely serious or totally joking.

She could now hear the cries of the startled bats advancing toward them. She finally could get a grip on her bow. She quickly fought for an arrow in her quiver and shakily knocked it. She was a total mess right now.

"Here they come!" Neal said, raising his sword. Mirabelle quickly pulled back the arrow, and aimed straight. Sevrin pulled out his two knives. Midahn and Lily raised their staffs.

A bolt of lightning bursted from Midahn's staff, making the day much brighter for a few seconds before it struck some of the aggressive monsters, causing them to crash and burn. Alongside his attack was a small, black orb pulsing with dark energy. However, it wasn't very effective on the bats. For the few remaining that were still locked onto the Warriors, Neal leapt up and took them down in one fell swoop.

_Damnit… I wanted Mira to take at least one down… I know she can do it. She's a prodigy at archery, I know it! Just need to help her become more brave…_ He turned toward her. She was panting nervously. He looked away, disappointed. _I just want her to be happy and confident in herself…_

"Oh… I'm useless, aren't I?" Lily buried her head in her hands. Midahn placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that, Lily. You're far from useless. But one thing's for sure: your dark magic won't cut it. I'll just be frank. I don't like that kind of magic…" He said. She looked up at him, and tears started to form.

"Y-you don't like it…? I don't either but… I-I can't do anything else!" She started crying.

"No, you're wrong, Lily!" Midahn said. She calmed down for a moment, and looked at him.

"Dark mages like you are actually exceptional at magic. Did you know that? What I'm trying to say is that those who can cast dark magic are able to cast both white and black magic too! Mira and I can teach you our magic!" He said and smiled brightly.

"A-are you serious?" She said quietly. Her crying face changed to a look of hope in an instant. Midahn nodded.

"You're willing to teach her some white magic, aren't you Mira?" Midahn asked.

"Of course!" Mirabelle said kindly.

"I-I'm so happy…" Lily said, and grabbed Midahn into a warm hug.

"Just forget the title Dark Mage. You're going to be a Red Mage!"

After eliminating that threat, they continued on into the forest for the next few days. Luckily, Neal and Sevrin were able to remember the path they took those years ago, and found it once again. Now, they were going back to where they started.

"Okay, let's stop here." Sevrin said. His tone was hushed, like he was trying to stay silent and hidden.

"Why are you so-" Neal started to say, but Sevrin stopped him by quickly raising his hand, and slowly lowering it, motioning him to speak more quietly. Neal rolled his eyes. "Why are you being quiet?" He practically whispered.

"The village is about a kilometer away. We need to stay completely silent from here on. Do you all know the plan?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, except Neal. He looked confused.

"Woah, woah, hold on." He whispered, waving his hands. "Why are we being quiet? The village is _way_ far from here…"

"These are elite ninja we're talking about." Sevrin told him. "We're much more keen on this kind of stuff."

"Well, _most_ of us are, that is…" An unknown voice said from up above. They quickly jumped up and drew their weapons. Laying down sideways on a tall tree branch was another... ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! The fourth and final part has begun with a fresh start. We've gained a new member and Neal is back to normal! Sevrin's plan to recover something important to him has begun, but based on the ending, has their mission already been breached?!


	33. Snow Flower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two: Snow Flower<strong>

"Tch!" Sevrin gritted his teeth. He didn't even sense the other ninja's presence. He gripped his knives tightly, waiting for him to make a move. Neal stood in front of Mirabelle and Lily defensively, Midahn doing the same.

"Hmm. You're acting so hostile… What're you so on edge for?" The ninja asked, sliding off of the tree branch and swiftly landing onto the ground with ease.

"We have no hostile intentions." Sevrin said. "Unless we see a need to be…"

"So who are you lot?" The ninja asked. He looked at Sevrin, who was wearing similar garb as himself. "Hey… You look kinda familiar, actually. But I haven't seen your face at the village."

Sevrin squinted at him, trying to get a better look at his face. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. So did the other ninja's.

"...Zell?!" Sevrin exclaimed.

"Sevrin?!" Zell said at the same time, sounding just as shocked.

"Is that you…?" He asked, lowering his guard. Sevrin did the same.

"How did you recognize me so quickly?" Sevrin asked.

"Are you kidding?! How could I forget you? Hah ha!" Zell clapped him on the back. "I can't believe it's really you, man."

"How the hell did you find us all the way out here…" Sevrin wondered.

"Eh, I just happened to be in the area, so you were just unlucky if you were trying not be discovered." Zell said, placing his arms behind his head.

"Well… damn." Sevrin said.

"What… Not happy to see me?!" Zell exclaimed.

"No, not that." Sevrin replied.

"Seems like we have a lot to talk about, since you've come back." Zell said. "By the way… Who are they?" He squinted at Neal and Midahn. But when he saw Mirabelle and Lily, his eyes widened. "Why hello there…"

"These are my friends." Sevrin said. He introduced each one of them to him. "This is my friend Zell, from back when I lived in the village."

"Harsh! How about _best_ friend…" Zell said, raising an eyebrow at Sevrin.

The girls smiled kindly and said hello. Midahn nodded at him. "Nice to meet ya." Neal said. He offered him a hand. Zell shook it firmly. As soon as he came into contact with his hand, Zell felt a warm energy looked at him strangely.

"Woah… What's this? Your aura is… different than anything I've seen. It's… powerful." He said. "Wait a minute…" He quickly turned toward Sevrin.

"Will I feel this same energy… from you?" He thought. Sevrin extended his hand. When Zell contacted his hand with his own, he felt the same energy surging through him, the Light that he has never felt before.

"Those… those bastards." Zell said, gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean?" Sevrin asked.

"You're… not weak at all! You're strong… even stronger than me! I've never felt an aura as powerful as yours, Sev! Why did they do that? Why…" He looked angry. He was referring to when Sevrin was exiled from Kurina many years ago.

"You still remember that, huh…" Sevin said.

"You bet I do." Zell looked up at him, fire in his eyes. "You know, you're the _only_ one that's ever had that happen to you… _Nobody _has been exiled since you left."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Neal asked. When he heard that, Sevrin squinted his eyes. That made him start thinking deeper about what happened that day, and if there might have actually been a reason why they banished him from Kurina. Was it his fate to go to Alryne, and to encounter Neal in between their villages?

"Yeah… People still talk about it whenever a judgement call has to be made. There hasn't been a single decision made with a punishment as bad as the one Sev received, which by the way was ridiculous." Zell told him.

"That seemed like such a horrible thing to do…" Mirabelle said. "How could they judge that upon a child?"

"You're totally right." Zell agreed. "It wasn't Sev's fault that he wasn't mentally prepared for the rigorous training we had to go through when we were kids. He didn't have parents to prepare him and guide him, so he didn't know." Zell sounded spiteful, as if angry at the ones who made that decision.

"Oh my…" Lily said, holding back her emotions. His little story almost made her cry right then.

"Yes, we _still_ remember that, Sev." Zell turned back toward him. "A lot of us do."

"I thought… everyone hated me." Sevrin said, shrugging.

"No, you have it all wrong. Nobody really knew you, since Theda and I were your only friends. They only thought you were strange since you were struggling while they were perfectly 'normal', if you could call it that. We were all too young to understand that kind of stuff, so that's why nobody said anything when that happened." He said.

"I understand that." Sevrin nodded. "It makes sense. The way we are, as ninjas is to never trust anyone you don't know. We're always alert and don't trust anyone until we get to know each other, even amongst ourselves…"

"I'm sorry, man. Life must have been difficult for you since then. You probably had no idea where to go or what to do… But, forget about all that! Look at you! You look like the toughest ninja out of our class." He grinned.

"Heh… After that happened, I found my home." He looked at Neal, recalling the time when they made a pact to prove themselves, and when Neal brought him back to Alryne.

"Home, eh? Where was that?" Zell asked curiously.

"I brought him to my village, Alryne." Neal told him. Zell's mouth opened wide.

"What?! You were _that_ close the entire time?! Damnit!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it's quite a long story…" Sevrin said. He told him about the legend of the Warriors of Light, and the day that Ingad, the visionary, discovered the Light inside them, which explained the pure and powerful aura that Zell picked up on when he came into contact with them. Then he told them about they left and met Mirabelle and Midahn, and eventually Lily, along with their goal to defeat Samael.

"This is all true? You guys are… like legends or something?" Zell looked between all of them.

"If you put it that way… then I guess…" Neal scratched his head.

"I believe ya. Of course I do. This aura that I feel, it truly is something. I can't even explain it…" Zell said. "So, uh… Now that I know everything that's happened since you left, what are you doing _here_, exactly?"

"Do you remember that case that was given to me, the one that I couldn't open? It had a message inscribed that said to open it once I was capable." Sevrin told him. After giving it some thought, Zell remembered.

"Yeah, I remember it now. Hmm… You think it has meaning, or is important?" Sevrin nodded.

"I see it so often in dreams, and each time I always reach out to it. I think I need to find that case and open it. It could have something to do with our mission, I believe." Sevrin said.

"Uh… I think it's still there. The captains claimed it and stored it away somewhere in the captain's quarters." Zell thought.

"So it's still there, you think?" Sevrin asked, leaning forward. "That's where I thought they'd put it."

"You want to get it back, huh… It _is_ rightfully yours, so… I think I'll help you out!" Zell exclaimed and stood up.

"Seriously?!" Sevrin asked.

"You kidding?! It's the least I can do for a friend." Zell said, giving him a thumbs up. "Besides, Theda will flip when she sees you."

"I'm not sure they'll let me back in that place with open arms, man…" Sevrin said, sounding uncertain.

"Hmm, true. Then I'll just bring her out here! Wait here for a little bit!" He said, and turned around and took off. "Oh!" He turned around and called out from the distance. "I know someone _else_ who might like to see ya!" They could see him grin from all the way across the path in the forest.

"H-hey! Don't do anything unnecessary!" Sevrin yelled back.

"Oh hoh! What's this?! Sev getting flustered? Who's this 'someone else', eh?" Neal asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow. Sevrin gritted his teeth.

"No one!" He said, and turned around. Mirabelle suddenly formed an idea.

_Is this that girl he was talking about? _She thought, now very curious.

After some time, they heard footsteps from the direction Zell went down. They noticed Zell walking with a ninja girl alongside him.

"There he is, believe it or not!" Zell exclaimed. The girl's jaw dropped.

"That's… our Sevrin? It really is?" She said quietly. After looking at him once over, her eyes lit up and she ran over and hugged him. "Sevrin!"

Sevrin laughed. "Heh… Look who it is…"

"That's my line, idiot!" She said, and started to sniffle.

"Hey Theda…" Sevrin said, smiling. "This is Theda everyone, my other childhood friend." He introduced her to the others.

"So these are your new friends that Zell told me about…" She gave a good look at each of them. "Some of you have odd auras about you…"

"That's what I said!" Zell said. "Isn't it incredible?"

"Zell told me why you've come back. So that wrapped case is really important to you, huh…" She said. Sevrin nodded.

"What do you guys think? Is there a way I could get it…?" He asked them. Theda rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmph… So after all this time, you _again_ ask a favor of us… You're pretty useless, you know…" She said sarcastically. Sevrin laughed nervously.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I really am asking a favor of you two once again… It's better than our original plan, though." He scratched his head.

"This guy always made us help him…" Theda said to the others. "We practically took care of him!"

Neal and Midahn laughed. "What?! Oh that's the greatest thing I've ever heard!" Neal threw his head back in laughter. Sevrin balled his hands into fists.

"We can save the chatter for later…" He said, sounding irritated.

"You know what? Why do you have to hide from the village any more?" Theda said. "I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed inside anymore."

"That might raise some flags…" Sevrin shook his head and waved his hands. "I never forgot how the village was with people they don't know inside the village. I don't want to put anyone at risk…"

Mirabelle looked at him smugly. "Oh really?" She was referring to the original plan. He looked at her irately.

"Okay, that was an awful plan. I get it." He said.

"Eh, I think it would have worked." Neal shrugged.

"Well you're an idiot, then." Mirabelle said. "You'd just get yourself killed."

Theda laughed. "Hehe… You guys are funny!" She laughed. Zell and Sevrin started discussing the plan further into detail.

"Well, it sounds easy enough." Zell turned toward her. "Nobody really pays much attention to the storage room in the captain's quarters. We could probably sneak in and grab it without any problems."

"_You_ can be the one to do that. I'll keep watch for you!" She crossed her arms.

"Well fine then! Just make sure nobody catches us!" He fired back. They both started running back toward the village side by side, bickering back and forth.

"Wow… those two sure are something." Mirabelle said. Sevrin laughed.

"Hah… They haven't changed a bit… They're always like that. Those two fight all the time, always at each others throats, but definitely are the closest of friends." He said, smiling.

"I'm worried, though." Mirabelle said. "What if they get in trouble? It'll be all our faults…" She looked down, feeling guilty.

"I know… But I won't let anything happen to them because of me. I'll even go in there myself if need be. But for now, this is the best option." Sevrin said.

"Should we move a bit closer to the village, in case we _do_ have to go in?" Neal asked him.

"It's risky, but I think we should." Sevrin said. "As long as we're completely silent, I think we could probably move up close enough to even see it. It'd have to be from high ground, though."

"Heh! Alright! I _like_ the sound of this!" Neal said, jumping up. "Much more exciting!"

"Why, you idiot?!" Mirabelle exclaimed.

"Sometimes you have to take risks, Mira. If you don't, you might not ever get what you really want." He said, grinning.

"W-well… Not ones that'll kill you!" She said, looking away.

_She just doesn't want me to go dying on her… typical Mira, heh heh…_ Neal thought. "Well, let's get going, then!" He raised his hand up, and started walking toward the direction that Zell and Theda went. The others joined him, and Mirabelle reluctantly followed. She had a bad feeling about this…

"Okay, stop here." Sevrin whispered. Everyone stopped behind a large tree. They marched up a hill with thick forestation to reach the spot the Sevrin told them about. "Neal lay down like this next to me. Everyone else wait behind the tree." Neal lied prone next to Sevrin, who was out of the cover of the tree, while everyone else remained. Once he was in place, Sevrin pushed away some brush in front of them to reveal the ninja village.

"Huh… So this is Kurina, huh…" Neal whispered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Seems… small, I guess. Nothing much else to say." Neal said.

"It's a small village with large pride." Sevrin told him.

"Heh.. sounds like home, doesn't it?" Neal smirked.

"That's why it was easy transitioning from home to home." Sevrin smirked too.

"Hey, I think I see people." Neal said.

"Ninja garb. They're just inhabitants, regular ninjas." Sevrin said. It was early in the afternoon, so the village was active outside.

"What would signify if something bad were to happen to Zell and Theda? I don't think we can hear or really see anything from way up here." Neal asked him.

"I planned it all out with Zell." He reassured. "If they don't meet us here within an hour, we're going in."

"An hour?! Why so long…?" Neal complained. Sevrin looked at him smugly.

"What… do you _want_ to get into a fight or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"You bet I do! If anyone messes with our friends I'll pound 'em! Even if I have to throw down with _your_ people, hehehe." Neal laughed. Sevrin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, 'my' people might just demolish you get them mad enough." He told him.

An hour had passed. Just to be sure, they waited just a few more minutes after that. The two ninja didn't show up, causing great concern to them. Neal became serious now, fearing that they had been discovered, and were in serious trouble.

"Alright, that's it. We're going. I can't stand this anymore." Neal said. The others turned his way as he stood up and began to follow Sevrin toward the village. "Midahn." He said without turning around. Midahn perked up.

"Uh… yes?" He stammered, not expecting Neal to say anything to him.

"Protect those two girls for me, will you?" He said.

"Y-yeah! Count on me!" He said, trying to sound tough for him. Lily grabbed hold of his arm tightly.

"Don't… be reckless… please." Mirabelle said. She looked distraught over it, but knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind. He cared too much for his best friend to not stand up and join him. But she was terrified at what might happen to him, considering the fact that ninja probably as fast and strong as Sevrin dwell in that village. She feels that he's going to charge in thinking he'll be totally fine. After being with him for this long now, she knows what kind of a person he is.

"This katana better be damn important, man." Neal said, after they left their scouting position.

"It is." Sevrin said. He stopped, and looked down fiercely.

"It's… _my_ katana, after all…" He said. Neal looked at him strangely.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Yours?"

"Mine. That's what my dreams tell me." He answered.

"That sword made hundreds of years ago… yours? How do you really know?" Neal asked.

"I don't know how I know… It's what I was told, countless times. Over and over again. So I decided to believe it. And now I want to claim it back." Sevrin told him.

"Heh. Yours, huh…. Well once we get this thing, promise me you'll drive it through Samael's heart." Neal said. Sevrin stopped again.

"Me? Why me? Shouldn't it be you?" He asked, confused.

"No…?" Neal replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh? Don't you remember what he did to you?" Sevrin said. Neal shrugged.

"That has nothing to do with our real mission. I don't consider something personal like that an influence toward our mission. Besides, why _me?_ I think it should be you." Neal told him.

"Hmph. Then maybe I will." Sevrin squinted his eyes. "It doesn't really matter who does it, as long as it's done. That's really all that matters."

Just then, they could start hearing the village. They were quite close now, so they quickly stopped and hid behind a tree to see if they could listen to the conversation that was within ear shot. At first, the conversation was nothing out of the ordinary, until they heard distress from another side of the building. Shouting and warnings cried out, calling for people to head to action.

Neal turned toward Sevrin, giving him a 'what's going on?!' look. Sevrin shrugged, and they continued listening from their hiding spot in the cover of the forest behind the building.

"Something's going on near the captain's quarters! Two people were seen fleeing from inside suspiciously!"

"What?! Are they intruders? How would they have made it all the way to the captain's quarters without getting caught until now?!"

"No, they were wearing shozoku! They're both one of us! What's going on here?"

When the distressed voices disappeared, Neal breathed a sigh of relief. "What did Zell and Theda do?" He whispered.

"I don't know, but if those two fleeing from the quarters were _them_, then they must have been unsuccessful." Sevrin replied.

"Do you want me to go in alone?" Neal asked him. Sevrin breathed a huge sigh.

"No… Well, I don't see what going in right now would do for us… They'd just target us, since we're obviously intruders." Sevrin said.

"You know, I think you're just scared to go in!" Neal smirked. "I know you could handle yourself well if you go in. What is it? Scared to meet your old peers again? Or… a _girl_ maybe?"

"S...Shut up!" Sevrin said, looking away, trying to hide his flustering face.

"Oh damn! It is a girl!" Neal whispered. "Come on, man… You'll be fine. Just talk her up like you would with any other girl."

"That's got nothing to do with this!" He said. "Besides, it's been such a long time! I don't even remember what she looks like."

"Liar! Hah! I remember when you told me about a dream you had about a girl from your village. She's the one you're nervous over, huh?" Neal leaned forward.

"If I do run into her… I don't know what I'd even say. I was going to meet with her that one day, but never showed up since I was exiled before I was going to see her…" He said. Neal noticed how sad Sevrin looked.

"Sev." Neal said. Sevrin looked up. "Over something like that? I'm sure she understood why you couldn't see her that one day. What could you have done about it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Sevrin said.

"Heh! That's the spirit! Now let's go, before something happens to Zell and Theda." He stood up and stepped out of their cover inside the edge of the forest. "By the way, what's she like?"

"What's it to you?" Sevrin looked at him smugly. Neal scrunched up when he said that.

"Jeez, she's all yours, man. I'm just curious." He said.

"Her name's Yuki. She was very… shy. She hardly ever spoke to me, but we always met each other in secret, at this one spot in the forest. I think she just to keep me company, since everyone always avoided me."

"Isn't that just sympathy?" Neal asked with a raised eyebrow. Sevrin glared at him.

"It wasn't like that!" He exclaimed.

"You've got some weird relationships with girls, man." Neal said.

"I don't think you understand what it was like. Heh… I don't even know how to explain it myself. It was just her presence… It was like a snow flower." Sevrin replied.

"Hmm… I think I get it now.." Neal said after seeing the look on Sevrin's face. He had never seen Sevrin look truly happy before, and he was just recalling a memory.

The two split up, Neal heading through the village where the ninja ran off to, with Sevrin going through the forest alongside the village toward the direction that Zell and Theda went.

Neal was on his guard as he rushed through the seemingly empty village, glancing from left to right often expecting a sudden attack from out of nowhere. _Damn, did literally everyone in the village respond to that call? There's nobody around…_

He skidded to a stop. In front of him was a ninja. She was pale with had long, silky black hair, and deep purple eyes. She stood in front of him in a fighting stance, but she looked almost frightened. He looked closely, and could see she was shaking.

"Uh… Hello." Neal said, scratching his head. He wasn't sure if she was an enemy or not. He decided to wait if she would attack him before taking any action.

She didn't say anything, and stood her ground. She looked hesitant and frightened by him.

"I… uh… How's it going?" He stumbled. She still didn't react. She gritted her teeth, and tears seemed to start to form in the corners of her eyes. She could barely hold herself together.

"Look… I don't want to cause any worry or anything, if I haven't already, eh heh…" But that obviously didn't work, since she looked more distressed than the others from earlier sounded.

"Who… are you? Are you the one… who alerted the guards?" She barely managed to say.

"Uh… Not really… I mean no! That's definitely a no." Neal said. _Ugh… That totally made it sound like I did alert the guards…_

"Then what… are you doing here?" She asked. "I'll protect my village with my life if I have to…" She said.

"Well don't worry about that, then! I'm with ya! See… my friends were trying to-" Neal began to say, but was cut off, by the girl. She couldn't hesitate any longer. She was assigned to deal with any threats from that position, and knew she had to take action against the total stranger who appeared when the village was in potential danger.

"Woah! Wait, I can explain-" Neal began to say, but had to quickly dodge a swift attack. He was shocked at how fast she was, despite her intimidated appearance. Now that she was attacking him, he realized just how quick and precise ninja are.

"Hey, hold on- ouch! I… wait- ow!" Neal was kept stepping backwards, blocking and dodging her palm strikes and blows. He blocked them successfully, but that doesn't mean they didn't hurt.

"Alright, jeez! You win, just hear me out!" Neal protested. She backed off for a moment.

"Y-you haven't even broken a… sweat. How are you so s-strong?" She stammered. She was shaking again.

"Hey, hold on. I don't want to fight you, and I'm not trying to attack your village. Listen to my situation-" Just then, they heard screaming from a distance.

"Really?! Zell, you idiot! Why are you screwing around?" Someone screamed.

"Theda too?! I thought you were supposed to keep this moron under control!"

"Eh heh…" They heard Theda say.

"What? What's the big deal, huh?" Zell exclaimed. "This just shows how slow you idiots are to respond to emergencies!"

"So this was just a random test?"

"And what if it was?!" Zell shot back.

"Oh hoh… Those two are geniuses…" Neal realized what they did. The girl looked at him, confused.

"Damn… What a waste. And I used my nerve bomb too…" They heard someone else say. Then everyone gasped.

"Wha… You activated it?!" Zell said. "And who's the idiot?!"

"Well it's been a little while, since this entire conversation started." The ninja replied. "Maybe its a dud?" Then they heard beeping noises.

"It's going to go off any second! Hurry, kick it away. Run, everybody!" Theda screamed. They heard all of the ninja dash off quickly after she said that. Luckily, it was in the opposite direction of where Neal was.

"Phew…" Neal breathed a sigh of relief. Then he froze. "Wait… If they're going the opposite way of us, then the bomb is...!" Neal looked up just in time to see the small, round explosive sailing in the air toward the two of them. He quickly pushed the girl behind him, placing himself between her and the bomb in the small amount of time left. He barely managed to turn all the way around in time so it wouldn't explode while he was facing it. The bomb touched the dirt where they were both standing on just milliseconds ago, and detonated. Neal felt a powerful force propel him forward and up into the air. It didn't really feel like pain to him, which was strange, since it detonated so close. Rather, he began to feel extremely numb, and the sound of the explosion caused a loud ringing noise to echo inside his head, practically killing his eardrums. In the corner of his eye, he saw the girl was blasted into the air as well. She looked barely conscious, likely feeling just like he was.

After what seemed like forever, Neal and the ninja were falling downwards, approaching the ground at an alarming speed. With what minute strength he had left, he reached out toward the girl and grabbed her, pulling her over to him. He held her tightly right in front of him, and used momentum to turn his body around, holding her up above him. He was going to take the fall to minimize the damage to her. As his vision started to fade away, he saw himself hit the ground, but didn't feel or hear anything. They landed back in the forest, as the brunt of the explosion sent them pretty far away from where they were once fighting a few minutes ago.

When he awoke, he was still in the exact same position as he was when took that brutal landing. There was a straight line of brushed dirt in front of them, making him realize that he slid back a few meters after landing. He also realized that the girl was still right on top of him.

_Woah, she's… on me. Unconscious. _He thought. _Oh man… I can't feel anything, though. Did that guy say nerve bomb? Well, it worked pretty damn well…_

"Ugh… Hey… You awake…?" He mumbled. The ringing in his ears had gone down, fortunately, so he could hear again. But his body was still incredibly numb. He slowly tilted his head upward, and saw sunlight filter through the trees. It seemed like the sun was setting, so he figured it was still the same day, so they weren't out cold for that long.

There was no reaction at all from the girl. He could only see her slowly inhale and exhale. Seeing her face up close, he saw how pretty she was. He felt a little bad for her, since she didn't look like a fighter at all. She must have been forced to take a guard position in that area, and must have not been in that kind of situation ever before, he thought. She must have been terrified all by herself. But he couldn't think too much on it, as he was fading away once again.

The next time when he awoke, it was nighttime. The was a slight breeze rustling the leaves in the forest. It actually sounded peaceful. He tilted his head down, and looked at the girl again.

"A-are you awake…?" He croaked. Her breathing was quick, and despite being so numb, he could feel her heart pounding. The bomb mostly affected his back, but since he could feel it, he figured she must be awake and aware that she was on top of him.

"Hey, I'm not going to bite…" Neal told her. "I can't really move, anyways, eh heh…" She still didn't reply.

"Aw, come on. Don't be so cold. I think you know by now that I'm not your enemy." He said.

"W...why?" She said, but extremely quietly.

"Huh?" He asked, glad he was able to finally hear a response.

"Why… did you protect me from the explosion, and spare me?" She asked.

"Why? That's a pretty dumb question…" Neal said. "I'm not going to let you die for reason when I can do something about it."

"B-but… We were fighting just before that…" She said.

"So? I told you already, I'm no enemy. You just didn't let me explain myself and charged at me like a crazy person." Neal said.

"H...hey! I-I-" She stammered.

Neal laughed. "Ah hah! I'm just kidding!" Laughing so hard made him turn away from her and cough a few times. "Ah… I must have had a tough landing…." He croaked. "But that's okay, I can't feel it!"

She was silent again. "Anyways," Neal continued. "Just because we happened to appear on opposite sides, that doesn't mean I _want_ you to die. If the world worked the way I wanted, _nobody _would die for a pointless reason."

"I… don't know what to say." She said.

"You did nothing wrong. You protected your village and followed your orders. So don't worry about it." He told her. A few minutes passed by, completely silent.

"What are you doing here, then?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh… No particular reason." He said, sounding obviously conspicuous. "Ah, I'm just kidding. I'm helping out my friend. He had something important that he needed, and it was here, at Kurina."

"How do you know about our village?" She asked, actually sounding surprised.

"You could say that I'm your neighbor." Neal said with a grin.

"Eh…? Neighbor? You mean, you're from Alryne." She said. "No wonder you're so strong."

"I guess you could say that…" Neal said, trying to be humble. He wasn't the braggart type.

"What did your friend need that was in Kurina?" She asked, still confused. "We usually have nothing to do with each other, besides being allies if war were to arise…"

"Yeah, you're totally right." Neal said. "But you see, my friend used to be a ninja in this village a long time ago, before he was exiled from it."

When he said that, the girl gasped, and she looked up at him. Her heartbeat raced. His eyes widened.

"Did you say exiled?!" She asked. He nodded.

"Say, what's your name?" He asked.

"Um… Yuki." She said quietly. His mouth opened wide.

_Oh shit!_ He thought. _This is the girl… Sev's girl! And she's… on top of me… Oh boy, he's going to get me for this… But I found her… So now I have to bring her to him._

"Uh… Hello?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He stammered.

"What's… your name?" She asked.

"I'm Neal. Neal Faris. Nice to meet ya, Yuki!" He said.

"By any chance, is your friends name… Sevrin?" She asked shyly. Neal laughed.

"Heh… You fit the description, all right." He said. "Long, black hair, pale, and really pretty." She blushed deeply.

"W...what?!" She exclaimed.

"That's what my best friend Sevrin told me, anyways." He said with a grin.

"You know… Sevrin, then!" She said. "He talked to you… about me?"

"Heh, yeah he did. He told me about how silly you are!" Neal said.

"Ehhh?!" Yuki said. Neal laughed.

"He told me that he wanted to see you. What a coincidence it was that you wanted to beat me up, am I right?" Neal asked.

"You're… an idiot… I didn't know…" She looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Woah, Yuki! Lighten up, I'm just messing with ya. Expect that a lot from me." Neal said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"A friend of Sev's is a friend of mine!" He told her with a grin. "You want to be friends? Ya won't regret it." He said, sounding convincing. She blushed.

"Friend…?" She stammered.

"A strange concept to you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No way…" She said.

"Well, great then! When we recover from this, let's go see Sev!" Neal exclaimed.

"B-but, that's so sudden…" She said. "It's been so long, I don't even think he'll recognize me…"

"Oh, he will. Believe me." Neal chuckled. "He was acting more nervous than you were before you started punching me."

_He's so… friendly. And we haven't even known each other for a day… I even treated him like an enemy and attacked him, but he still is so kind._ She thought.

She felt pressure on her side. Neal was trying to move her off of him. He was still incredibly weak, though. But he managed to move her enough for her to roll to the side of him.

"Th...Thanks." Yuki said. She started to shiver.

"Eh, you cold?" He asked.

"No… I'm fine." She said.

"Hah. I've only just met you, Yuki, but I can already tell when you're lying." Neal said. "Here," He grunted and grabbed his cloak to his other side that fell off earlier and placed it over her.

"Hopefully we'll recover our strength by the morning, cuz I'm not gonna lie around all day!" He said, pounding his fist on the ground. "Just what the hell was that stupid bomb, anyways?"

"It's a special smoke bomb that releases a gas that completely numbs the central nerve system." She told him.

"Tch… That bomb was pretty potent…" Neal scoffed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning…" Yuki said. "Thanks for letting me use your cloak."

"You bet! Let's get outta here tomorrow." Neal said.

The next morning, they managed to stand. It was a bit wobbly at first, but eventually getting their blood flowing and muscles working made them get back up to par.

"Alright, I'm gonna take you to the spot that Sev told me to go to if I had to retreat. That's probably where he'll be. You probably have a lot of questions about him and us, but we'll deal with all that later." He told her.

"Okay." She said. They had to be careful at first, since they were still close to the village, until they were far away enough and safe. They started hiking up the large, forest hill with the nice view of Kurina.

Suddenly, they heard a voice at the top.

"Well, I didn't have enough time to relay it to him once I figured out what Zell and Theda were doing, since we decided to split up. They must have had to change the plan on a whim, but they created an opening for me to grab it." It was Sevrin's voice. Yuki was taking slow breaths. Her heart was racing.

"But… But what if he was captured?! You need to go look for him, Sevrin! Please… It's been entire day already. I'm worried about Neal." Mirabelle said. She sounded overly worried, like usual.

"I'm sure he's fine. You know how strong he is." Lily said cheerily. "You need to have more faith in him, Mira!"

"Yeah, Lily is right, Mira! What do ya take me for, anyways?" Neal called out. He heard her gasp. They ran over to the edge of the hill, looking down onto the two of them. Yuki gasped and ran behind Neal.

"Neal!" Mirabelle ran over and hugged him, and began to cry in his shoulder.

"Aw jeez, Mira…" Neal grinned. She looked up, and leaned over his shoulder. When she hugged him, she realized she was hugging _two_ people.

"Um… Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh. Hey, you guys, especially Sev, listen up! I've brought a friend. Her name's… Yuki!" Neal announced. When he said that, Sevrin's eyes widened. He looked over at Neal, who grinned and stepped aside, revealing her. Their eyes finally met once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! This chapter focuses on Sevrin, and his past in Kurina. Not only does he finally recover his mysterious case, which he believes contains the legendary katana, Muramasa, but he also meets Yuki, the girl from his childhood. Speaking of which, the one who awkwardly encounters her is Neal. Once he figured out who she was, he knew she was the one for Sevrin. However, something else might come into play next time!


	34. Let's Go Back to Where It All Began!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three: Let's Go Back to Where It All Began<strong>

"Y...Yuki?" Sevrin couldn't believe his eyes. In such short time, Sevrin didn't expect Neal to actually bring the girl that he's been longing to see for so many years.

_Success! _Neal thought deviously. _I knew that wuss wouldn't try to find her, so I just happened to get lucky and stumble into her… He'll thank me later, I'm sure._ _But damn… He must be nervous. Seeing someone like her so unexpectedly must be crazy!_

"Um…" Yuki stumbled. She blushed and quickly ran back behind Neal again.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Neal turned around, confused.

_Wah… I can't do it! There are so many random people… and Sevrin… and…_ Yuki's mind was going a million miles an hour at this point.

Mirabelle, Midahn, and Lily looked at her with blank expressions. They had no idea what was going on.

"Yuki…" Sevrin walked over to them and pushed Neal to the side.

"Ah… jeez, man! Your welcome…" Neal said sarcastically.

"Uh… I… hi." She said quietly. She wasn't looking at him directly, though.

"Is it… really you?" Sevrin asked. His heart was pounding, and he was worried if she could hear it from there. Luckily, he was able to hide most of his flustered face underneath his mask.

"Yes…" She said.

"I can't believe we'd meet so suddenly like this…" He said, scratching his head. Then he turned toward his friends, who were all staring at him. "Uh, let's go talk over here for a little bit."

"Oh… okay." She nervously followed him away from the others.

Neal walked over toward the large tree where their camp was set up. "Cool." He said, and started organizing their gear.

"Uh… _cool_?" Lily said. "Like… Who was that?"

"Hm?" Neal turned toward her.

"Sevrin's girlfriend." He answered casually. Lily gasped, and covered her hands over her mouth.

"What? Sevrin has a girlfriend?" She stammered.

"Yeah." Neal answered, sounding even more normal about it.

Suddenly, Mirabelle gasped too. "Oh my… She must be the one Sevrin told me about. The girl he used to play with when he was a kid…"

"Didn't you already know that?" Neal asked. She scoffed.

"Well yeah I knew already! But it's kind of confusing when you _bring _her to him so quickly and unexpectedly without either of them knowing that they're about to see each other again, you idiot!" She yelled.

"Woah… calm down about it!" Neal raised his hands in protest. "I told her that we were going to meet all of you so she knew he was going to be here."

"Are you kidding? That poor girl looked so surprised that it seemed like you never told her anything at all!" She said.

"Well, I made it seem like it would take a while to get up here, but we're closer to the village than I thought…" Neal looked away, scratching his head. "Besides, what's the big deal?"

She walked over to him and bopped him on the shoulder. "The big… deal? You can't just rush something like that, Neal! You have to consider her feelings first, and Sev's too! What if she wasn't ready to face him yet? Sevrin told me that they were both really shy towards each other. And to top it off, you should have at least warned Sevrin of it first!"

"Eh… back off, will ya?" Neal said. He didn't feel like getting an earful. "I don't see what's wrong with beating to the bush. That just gives them _more_ time to see each other, you know?"

Mirabelle crossed her arms, and looked away stubbornly. Midahn and Lily stifled back their laughter.

"Ehhh….? What's so funny over there?" Neal looked at them intimidatingly.

"Nothing!" Lily said quickly, and skipped off.

"Ah, Lily, wait!" Midahn called out and followed after her. Neal shrugged and continued packing away the tent.

"Whew… I'm still a bit numb after all… I need to keep moving around to keep the circulation going." He said.

"Now that you mention it, you look a little shaky. What happened anyways? And why were you walking with and acting so casually with that girl? You only met her yesterday.." She said, looking away. She thought back to when Yuki ran behind him and buried herself into his back.

"Oh…" Neal said. He explained what happened yesterday, with encountering her, her attacking him, Zell and Theda's quick thinking, and the nerve smoke bomb that went off. He didn't mention grabbing onto Yuki and take the fall for her, leaving her helplessly on top of him while their bodies were completely numb. He had a feeling that telling Mirabelle would lead to… problems.

"That was nice of you… to be friendly to her." She said. She bent down on her knees and started helping him pack up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Sevrin told me a lot about her, and what kind of girl she is. He told me she didn't have many friends, just like him, and that she's very introverted. Those kind of people are hard to get close to, you know…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Neal said. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about that, right?" He grinned. She blushed deeply.

"Wh… what do you mean?!" She stammered.

"We're both friendly and open people! I think it's better to be that way, really. It's better to have companions and friends than be alone. Believe me…" He said.

Internally, the heat of embarrassment boiling inside of her cooled. _Why does he say it like that… _

"Y-yeah." She agreed. "But that was pretty quick for her to up and join you like that.."

"She was distant at first, but as soon as I told her about Sevrin, a beacon lit inside her. I guess that's how I'd explain it." He said. "Wait… Sevrin talked to you about wishy washy stuff like this? Since when?"

"Um… during… _that_ time for you…" She said. She felt like that was a sensitive topic for him, for back when Xelmalius was a part of him.

"Ah, figures." He said. After a few moments of silence, he bursted out into laughter. "Pfffft! What a wuss! That's like, _girl_ type talk. I can't picture that and Sevrin in the same sentence. Hahahah!"

"Guys usually hold that kind of stuff in! He was probably dying to talk to someone about it." Mirabelle said.

"Oh! Is that it? That's what we went through this whole endeavor for, huh…" Neal noticed the thin, cloth-wrapped case leaning against a tree. "Looks so… mysterious. A legendary katana's in there… That's interesting. I wonder if I could wield it myself."

"Huh? Wield it yourself?" Mirabelle asked, puzzled.

"Supposedly, these types of katanas can only be wielded by the one chosen for it. That person must have been Sevrin's ancestor, so it was passed down from generation to generation until it finally reached Sev's time."

"Wow…" Mirabelle gazed at it. "That's incredible…"

"I wonder how much it's worth?" Neal grinned deviously. He reached over toward it greedily. "We could fetch a lot of gil for this thing, huh… We'd be set for life!"

"No, Neal! Don't mess around, come on!" She pulled him back as he laughed and jokingly kept reaching for it.

Meanwhile, when Lily skipped off from the group and Midahn followed:

"Ah, wait, Lily! Where are you going?" Midahn called out to her. She quickly turned and hid behind a tree. When he finally caught up to her, Midahn bent down and panted heavily.

"Don't run off by yourself in the forest, Lily. I was-" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Shh!" She was leaning against the tree, as if trying to listen to something in cover. "I want to hear Neal and Mira argue- Wait… You were what?" She realized where she cut him off, and blushed a little.

"I, uh, was worried for a little, you know." He looked away and blushed himself, seeing how she reacted to him.

"O-oh… I see." She said.

_Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?_ Midahn thought.

"Anyways, let's listen to Neal and Mira fight! They're always so funny, hehehe~!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Oh… okay." He said. _She looks so cute when she smiles like that…_

They sneakily crept back toward the camp, tree by tree, until they could hear and see Neal and Mirabelle again.

"I wonder how much it's worth? We could fetch a lot of gil from it, huh… We'd be set for life!"

"No, Neal! Don't mess around, come on!"

Lily tried her hardest not to laugh out loud as she watched Neal playfully reach for the case and Mirabelle frantically pulling him back.

"They're so adorable together like that!" She whispered. "She really likes him, you know."

_So she knows how Mira feels too… I'd better tell her not to tell Neal that…_ Midahn thought.

"They look like a couple…" Lily said, clasping her hands together. "And that girl just a few minutes ago, she's the one for Sevrin, I just know it. What if Neal and Mira end up together, and Sevrin and that Yuki do too?"

"Eh heh… I wouldn't doubt it." was all Midahn could say.

"And then, you and I…" Lily said quietly, blushing again. Midahn's heart started pounding. Before she could go any further, they heard some familiar voices.

"Hey!" Zell said, waving over to Neal and Mirabelle. He and Theda walked up the large hill to meet them at their camp spot.

"Oh, hey." Neal stood up quickly. He ran over to Zell and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That was awesome, man!" Neal said. "Such a good plan, causing a distraction by pretending to do a surprise drill! I'm impressed, coming up with that all on a whim."

"Why, thank you kindly, friend." Zell bowed, then turning toward Theda sarcastically. "Sometimes my quick thinking works for the best!"

Theda rolled her eyes. "Or the _worst_…"

"Hah! You're just impressed, I know it." He grinned slyly.

"But what's important is, did he get it successfully?" Theda asked. Neal nodded and pointed to the case which was leaning against the tree.

"Oh, great! Speaking of which, where is he?" She wondered.

"Ohhhh…" Neal grinned. "He's talking to a… _friend_, per say." He said in a devious tone.

"What's that grin mean, eh?" Zell asked in the same tone.

"He's chatting up a friend by the name of Yuki at this moment." Neal said. The two ninja's eyes widened.

"Wha…?! No way! So _that's_ where Yuki went…" Zell realized. "She's been missing for a day. It seems like we were the only ones to notice though, eheh…"

Meanwhile, when Sevrin took Yuki away to talk:

"Uh… I'm sorry about Neal. He's an outrageous guy like that. I kinda didn't expect this… at all." Sevrin said, scratching his head nervously.

"It's okay. Neal saved my life, after all." Yuki said, and smiled a little. "And he was so friendly to me even though I kept trying to attack him, eheh… He reminded me of you..."

_Tch! That bastard! _Sevrin gritted his teeth under his mask. _Him saving girls is becoming a damn trend… First with Lily, and now Yuki too…_

"Oh, I see…" He said. _Damnit… This is ridiculous! I've never been so nervous in my life!_

"It's… good to see you again." Sevrin said. "I didn't think you'd remember me, honestly.."

Yuki looked up at him quickly. "No..! How could I do that? I've thought about you every-" She stopped and blushed, getting embarrassed. "...day."

"It's been… years though.." He said.

"A-are you saying that you've forgotten about me?" She asked. His eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head.

"No! No way! I… really missed you. That day I was exiled was supposed to be the day that I was going to introduce you to my new friends, hoping you we would all be friends together. But… I never saw you again after that…" He sounded hurt, something he's never sounded like before.

Seeing, and deeply feeling the emotion he was displaying, she almost began to cry. "I looked for you all day… but you were already gone…"

"I…!" He began to say something, but she just smiled.

"Don't worry! I know you couldn't do anything about it… But," She sniffled, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "What… took you so long?"

She ran over to him and embraced him tightly, burying her head into his chest and crying joyfully.

"I'm… sorry." He said. "To tell you the truth, I was a coward for a while. I thought if I tried to come back then I'd have been executed. But that very same day, I met Neal."

She looked up at him with her mouth open. "Eh? You've known Neal for _that_ long?!" He nodded.

"He was in a similar situation as well, believe it or not. So we both made an oath that day that we'd work hard and become stronger, and he took me back to his village, Alryne." He told her. She let go of him, and leaned back in shock.

"Ehhh?! You lived in… Alryne all this time?! _That_ close?" She exclaimed. He raised his hands in protest.

"Well, it's… ah… a lot to explain. "You see, when we turned thirteen…" Just like they did to Lily, Sevrin explained to Yuki who they were and how their fate was changed. He told her about leaving the Alrynite Valley and exploring the world, and their encounters with Samael, and the Ice Demon, and Laguna, and when they discovered the combined skill of Summoning.

"Wow… that's incredible… You've really been through a lot…" She said. "And look at you… You look so strong and capable. You didn't deserve that at all…"

"Eh, let's just forget about all that. That crap is in the past. I'm over it. I'm paying attention to the present now." He said.

"Sevrin." She said. He looked at her directly. "Are… you going to leave again?"

"What?" He stammered.

"You aren't going to stay here forever, are you…?" She looked down at the dirt.

"Well, I… No, I'm not. I'm not sure where we're going next, but I know we won't stay here for long…" He said reluctantly.

"I see…" She said, sounding depressed. But then she looked up with a bright smile on her face, completely changing the atmosphere from before. "Well in that case, I'm just going to have to come with you!"

"Wha-?!" Sevrin was taken aback. He couldn't believe what he heard. "N-no way! You can't leave your home! It's dangerous out there… And we never settle at one place."

"You don't think I can handle myself?" She looked up at him, this time with eyes that could kill.

"Woah… uh, I didn't say that, really." He looked a bit frightened. _Women_…

"You know where I come from. Right there." She pointed to her right, which was the breathtaking view overlooking Kurina. "And you're from there too."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, I'd love for you to come with me, but, what about your parents? And would those captains even allow it?" He said.

_Uwah… He said love. He… loves me. He… loves me!_ She screamed inside her head. She didn't even realizing how much she was blushing.

"Are… you listening, Yuki?" He asked.

"Oh, yes! My grandma would let me go. She always tells me the world is waiting for me, and that I can't just stay at home forever. And… and the captain's… I don't even care about them! I'm going to leave even if everyone of them is against it!" She exclaimed.

_Oh, that's right… She must have always held a grudge against those guys for their decision for me…_ He thought. "Your… grandma?"

"Y-yes. She's been taking care of me for a while now. My mom… passed away from illness a few years ago…" She said.

"Oh… Yuki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring something like that up." He said.

"It's fine. I can't complain at all, though… You've never had any parents, so…" She said.

"Yeah… Well, I think I need to properly introduce you to all my friends, shouldn't I?" He said.

They made their way back through the trees to rejoin the others.

"Yo!" Zell waved him over. Everyone was sitting around together in a circle.

"Zell! I didn't get a chance to thank you yet! And you too, Theda!" He said.

"You're welcome, you coward!" Theda said cheerily. He gritted his teeth.

"Rrgh… You…-!" He began to say, but Theda just laughed.

"I know, I know, it's just funny to see you look so angry, hehehe!" She said.

"I was just seriously going to enter the village and demand it myself at that point, but you two created a perfect opportunity. I don't care about the stubbornness of those captains and their rulings." Sevrin said. Then he shook his head. "But forget about all that…" He turned toward Mirabelle, Midahn, and Lily.

"This is my friend… Yuki, who...haven't met her already." He introduced.

"Hello…" Yuki said with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Midahn said.

"Hi," Mirabelle greeted her warmly. "We've heard a lot about you!"

"Eh...Really?" She blushed. Sevrin became flustered as well.

"Shut up!" Sevrin said.

"It's nice to meet you all too-" Yuki started to say, but Lily ran over and jumped on her suddenly.

"Yayyyy! A new friend~!" She said, hugging Yuki in a over fashioned manner.

"Ohh!" Yuki exclaimed, completely surprised by her actions.

"Eh heh…" Sevrin scratched his head.

"So that means you're coming with us, yeah?" Neal grinned.

"Y-yes…" She said. "If that's okay with you all!" She said quickly after, not wanting to be rude.

"Of course!" Lily said, who was still hugging her.

Zell and Theda laughed. "Man, I'd like to see what your life is like outside this forest sometime…"

"You two can come along too, ya know." Neal said. "It'd be a nice change of pace."

"No way." Theda said, shaking her head. "This village is our home. I can never see myself leave Kurina."

"Aww…" Zell hung his head. Theda bopped him on the head.

"Can it! We need to go back and explain ourselves to the captains now. You should come too, Yuki, so you can say goodbye to everyone." Theda said.

"I… I don't want to make it seem like I'm dying to leave Kurina… I love it just as much as you do." Yuki said.

"I know… But I also know why you want to go, too. So don't worry! We understand." Theda said.

"Hey… You guys come back after you take care of that." Sevrin said. "I'm not going to leave without hanging out with you like old times, you got it?"

The two smiled, and nodded. Yuki waved to everyone and the three ninjas started heading back to the village.

"Wow. Congrats, man. You pulled her right into your life!" Neal said after they left. Everyone snickered while Sevrin gritted his teeth and jabbed him right in the side.

"Well, actually, I'm glad you did it that way… uh, brought her right to me like that, I mean. If you didn't, then I don't think I'd have been able to go to her myself…" Sevrin said honestly.

"I thought so, sissy." Neal replied. Sevrin raised his fist, as if to hit him again, but Neal raised his hands in protest. "Ah, I'm just kidding! Heh… I thought you'd be hesitant if I told you that I saw her, and I brought her to you so quickly like that 'cuz she seemed the same. Plus, when I first encountered her, before she knew who I was, she looked a bit depressed, or…. hurt. She _really_ missed you, Sev. You're a lucky guy."

Sevrin tried his hardest not to get embarrassed. "S….shut up, Neal! It's not like we're dating or anything! We just met again today!" He exclaimed.

"Hah! Relax, I'm just messing with you!" He laughed. All of the talk about dating made Midahn and Lily blush slightly. They were sitting close next to each other, so close that their shoulders touched. The only thing Midahn could think about was what Lily said earlier. He couldn't even think what to make of it.

The talk about Sevrin and Yuki made Mirabelle think about things too. She was upset and disappointed at how Neal was acting so carefree and oblivious at the moment, since there was an obvious atmosphere in the air. She glanced at him quickly from time to time trying to get him to notice but he was just laughing.

A few hours later, the ninja trio returned. The Warriors were greeted with smiling faces.

"Everything… taken care of?" Sevrin asked Yuki. She smiled and nodded.

"I am now a part of you all. I'll do my best!" She bowed to everyone.

"That's the spirit! You're already plenty strong, so there's nothing to worry about there." Neal said, rubbing a spot on his shoulder where Yuki had hit him previously.

"So where are you all headed next?" Theda asked them.

"Well, since we're close, I was thinking we would stop by Alryne for a bit. I promised Mira I'd show her around some time. You want to tag along?" He said.

"Eh, I've been to Alryne a few times. Don't like it. Your people are monsters…" Theda shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree there." Zell said, scratching his head. "Every meeting we have in Alryne sucks. No offense."

"Hah! That was expected. No worries, then." Neal chuckled. He turned toward the others. "You guys ready?" Everyone nodded as they picked up their remaining gear. "Well, I guess we'll see you around. Thanks again for your help in our mission!" He gave them a thumbs up and a grin.

"You should… stop by again… before you leave the Valley." Theda said quietly, looking away.

"Eh? Alright. It's on the way out anyways." He said. Everyone else waved and said goodbye to Zell and Theda and began the descent down the hill.

"What a lively bastard, huh…" Zell said after Neal left.

"Y-yeah…" Theda said, but she was lost in thought.

"And could you believe Sev actually came back after all this time?! I'm still having a hard time myself… He told me he'd come back often, so we're not losin' him again, hahah…" Zell said.

After another hour of trekking through the forest, carefully travelling down the barely visible path, Neal and Sevrin recognized their surroundings. The feeling was somewhat nostalgic, as this was their first path when they left the village to begin their incredulous journey.

"There it is!" Neal exclaimed. The large gate that concealed Alryne appeared before them. It was a bit smaller than Neal remembered, but he knew that he's grown a lot since then.

"So… This is it… huh." Mirabelle said nervously.

"Jeez, Mira.. I told you already, there's nothing to worry about." He looked at her sheepishly. "Just stick close to me and I'll make sure nobody messes with you."

"That's what concerns me, idiot." She shot back. "I don't know what to expect with this 'messing with' business…"

"You'll be fine." Yuki said. "Trust me. It's the boys he's talking about. They're rowdy, perverted, and rude. Just ignore them."

"Harsh…" Neal said. "Not _everyone_ is like that- Well, maybe you're right, eh heh…"

They reached the gate. There was nobody guarding the outside. Neal walked up to the large wooden doors and banged the back of his fist on one multiple times. "Yo, open up! We don't have all day, idiots!" He called out. There was no response. After a few more seconds of waiting, Neal became irritated.

"Come on, you lousy little…" He knocked harder this time. Still no response. But he came up with an idea. "There's a surprise ambush coming our way! I'm a messenger from Kurina!"

Suddenly he heard shuffling from the other side and the doors beginning to slowly crack open. Neal shook his head. "Those bastard guards... They'll fall for anything."

"The hell are you?" Someone said from the other side. The doors had only opened barely an inch or two. Neal couldn't see who he was.

"Eh? Speak to me directly, pal. I can't see ya." Neal retorted.

"What nonsense are you spouting? I'm not going to open this gate just from your beck and call, idiot." The guard replied.

Neal gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "You… bastard! Who do ya think you are, eh?!" he started pounding on the door with his fists, but Sevrin sighed and pushed him aside.

"We're Neal and Sevrin, part of this village. We were sent on a mission a while ago." Sevrin explained.

"Neal and Sevrin? Never heard of ya!" The guard said. "Get lost already."

"We were sent on a mission by Ingad and the Chief themselves." Sevrin said, sounding more serious.

"Hmm, now that might ring a bell. Still don't trust ya, though." The guard said. Sevrin started to get irritated now. Neal motioned for Sevrin to try and ram into the door simultaneously at the count of three, but Sevrin ignored him.

"Just let them in, Roy. I could recognize that attitude from anywhere." Another guard said, sighing. The two guards started arguing on the other side before finally they began to swing open. Neal and the others were met by two guards.

"Hey… I think I recognize you." Neal stepped forward, pointing toward the younger looking guard. "You're that punk who was giving us trouble the _last_ time we were here, when we were trying to get out."

"And you're that _brat_ who was _giving_ me trouble in the first place…" The guard shot back sarcastically.

"Heh… You've grown up a bit, haven't ya." Neal chuckled.

"Tch… That's my line, kid. Looks like you still need to grow a pair, though." The guard said. He was a few years older than Neal and Sevrin.

Neal grabbed the guard by his collar. "Hey, cut it out, nimwits." The older guard Roy said. He turned toward Sevrin.

"You were those two kids that were sent on that mission a few years back. The Chief told me to keep a tab on you, no matter how long you've been gone. What's the reason you're back, anyways?" He asked. Neal let go of the younger guard's collar and turned toward him.

"Oh, I have to ask Ingad a few things. The old man still around?" Neal asked.

Roy grunted and nodded. "He's still kickin'. Tell you what, though. I like to keep things brief, so get inside. I'll let the Chief know about your arrival. These are your comrades, I assume?"

"Yeah." Neal said. "Come on guys." Neal beckoned everyone to enter.

"Wow, it's completely surrounded by forest, just like Kurina." Mirabelle said, looking around the outside. "Ah, but there are mountains too."

"They may seem tall, but they're actually not." Sevrin told her. "Alryne is in the center of the Valley, so the elevation is lower than sea level."

"Wow… Nothing's changed at all… Back to where it all began." He looked toward the courtyard where he and Sevrin were discovered to be heroes back then. He started walking toward it, looking around and observing everything around him. Everyone else began to follow.

People outside looked at them strangely, and began to whisper amongst each other. Mirabelle didn't like the feeling of being watched like that, so she quickly caught up to Neal and stayed behind him closely.

"Hey, who're they?"

"I don't know. They're all wearing strange clothing. I don't recognize it."

"Wait, that guy at the front looks kinda familiar."

"Yeah, he does! Who is he, though?"

"He looks like that one troublesome kid. I don't remember his name, though."

"You're right! That's Neal! Yeah, the idiot Neal! He came back!"

A few people approached him. They all looked relatively close in age to him. "Well look who it is. If it isn't Neal. Sevrin too..."

"Missed me?" He grinned. Sevrin just simply ignored them. He didn't really care.

"As if! What're you doing here, anyways? I thought you left years ago." One of them asked. "On that weird quest or whatever, with Sevrin."

"Hah… I've got a few things to take care of here, and want to show my friends around." He told them. When he said that, they became wide-eyed and looked at everyone behind the two.

"F... Foreigners?" They said in shock.

"Hmph… Never met anyone outside of this damn valley? How lame…" Neal said, and walked past them. He didn't recognize or remember any of them. But their presence in the village was creating curiosity and suspicion. More people gathered around and watched Neal walk through the village.

"Is it true? Neal's back? Where'd he even go?" When she heard someone say that, a slim, blonde girl perked up.

_Did they say… Neal?_ She thought, standing up quickly and following the group of people quickly. She tried looking over people's heads to get a better view on what was going on.

"The hell? What're you lookin' at?" Neal laughed. "Yeah, it's me. What of it?" He said to the villagers.

"What's the outside world like?" People started throwing questions at him left and right.

"Why are you back all of a sudden?"

"Did you completely leave the entire Valley?"

"Ugh… Just shut it…" He grumbled, beckoning everyone behind him to follow him out of this mess. When they reached a more quiet area, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I see nothing's changed after all… They won't let anyone else leave the village."

"N-Neal? Sevrin? Is that… you?" A female voice came from behind them.

"Huh?" Neal turned around. "Adela? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." She said quietly.

"Woah, you've changed a lot…" Sevrin said. "How have you been?"

"G-great. I can't believe you two came back." She said, running to them and grabbing them both into a hug.

Adela is the girl from Neal and Sevrin's childhood in Alryne. When she was very young, she used to bully and tease Neal, since she was much bigger than him at the time. Shortly after, though, Neal met Sevrin, and he became a part of the village. They began training together and grew stronger and taller. Since she couldn't beat them anymore, she somehow became friends with them. All three of them grew out of their quarreling stage and matured. She realized that she was suddenly spending more time with them than her own friends. The three of them became quite close before Neal and Sevrin departed on their journey. However, without admitting it to either of them, Adela began liking the two of them. They were her first crushes as a girl. She told herself that Neal and Sevrin were going to be hers, and hers only.

"Hah… You've got long hair now. Suits you well." Neal smiled. "Everyone, this is Adela, Sev and I's childhood friend. These are my friends, Adela."

"It's nice to meet you-" Adela began to say very warmly, until she spotted Mirabelle, Yuki, and Lily. Her eyes became malicious.

_Who are they…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Their brief visit to Kurina has ended. They've met some new friends, one to actually join them on their journey. The female ninja, Yuki, a friend (Or something else?!) of Sevrin's back when he was a part of Kurina, has entered the fray. Their next destination: Alryne. Back to where it all began. Neal seems to have questions for their Visionary, and he promised Mira he'd show her around Alryne since they visited _her_ hometown, but might there be other reasons as well? Adela, from the prologue, sees the two boys again after a few years have passed. Both they and she have grown a lot since then. It seems her feelings toward them have as well! Immediately upon meeting them, Adela already raises flags when she gets a glimpse of Mira, Yuki, and Lily. Next time: it's about to go down...


	35. Rivalry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Four: Rivalry…!<strong>

_Who are they?_ Adela thought, instantly looking at the girls with suspicion, but immediately changed into a friendly look.

"It's nice to meet you!" Lily said, smiling and bowing slightly to the older girl. Yuki said the same thing.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting one of Neal and Sevrin's friends!" Mirabelle said cheerfully.

_Tch! And who are you to him, anyways?_ Adela thought maliciously. "Yes." She smiled, then turned to Neal and Sevrin. "When did you all meet?"

"Well, do you remember the mission we were sent on?" Neal asked. "Well, Mira and Midahn here are the other two chosen ones, making the four in total. We met them just barely after we first left Alryne. Lily joined us not too long ago on our journey, and Yuki just very recently too!" He pointed to each one of them as he explained to her.

"Oh, I see." Adela said. _I don't have to worry about that ninja girl or the younger one, but… her._ She glanced at Mirabelle. _She seems to be the real problem._ "So why did you come back?"

"We happened to be in the area, so we couldn't pass the opportunity. I promised Mira that I'd show her Alryne sometime, so I guess that time is now, eh heh…" He laughed.

That just further increased the animosity that was quickly building up inside of Adela. "I also have to ask that old man a few questions." Neal said with a serious tone.

"We definitely should make the most of the time that you're here, then!" She said. "How long are going to visit?" _Please say you're coming home for good…_

"Hmm… I guess it depends. But definitely not just for the day, if that's what you're thinkin'!" He told her.

"Yay! We need to catch up! And you too, Sevrin! And… I can learn more about everyone else too." Adela said.

They went to a quiet area in a grassy field. This small field was the only area in the village that was open aired, as Alryne was surrounded by forest just like Kurina. This field was where Neal and Sevrin used to train when they were younger.

"So, this is where you two became so strong… Does it feel nostalgic?" Mirabelle asked them.

"Heh… Yeah, you could say that." Neal said, breathing in the familiar cool air. "I remember all the times…" He turned and smirked at Servin. "...That I kicked your ass! Haha!"

Sevrin balled his hands into fists. "Yeah right, pal! I'm pretty sure it was the other way around!" He started throwing punches at Neal, who in turn began dodging and blocking. Then he tried to tackle Neal to the ground, but Neal hopped over him, as that's what Sevrin always used to do. However, Sevrin was one step ahead of him, as he sweeps low, knocking his legs aside causing him to stagger over and fall. Sevrin quickly grabbed him in a chokehold.

"Ack! Alright, you win, you win!" Neal laughed.

"You admitting defeat already?" Sevrin asked, sounding surprised.

"You wish!" Neal threw his head backwards, causing the two of them to roll back on the ground, with Neal now on top. He grabbed Sevrin's arm and put it into an armbar position, beginning to bend his arm in the wrong way.

"Shit!" Sevrin gritted his teeth, but there was no use in trying to fight it. Neal had him. He cursed himself for not securing him into a better chokehold. "Okay, you win…"

"Hah!" Neal released his hold on Sevrin's arm, as Sevrin knew that Neal wouldn't stop until Sevrin surrendered.

"And they're going at it again…" Both Adela and Mirabelle said at the exact same time. Mirabelle laughed, but Adela quickly glanced at her with hatred, trying her hardest to restrain herself.

"What's with this, Sev?" Midahn said. "You lost pretty quickly!"

"Eh, whatever. It's been a while, so I didn't realize that he improved this much…" Sevrin shrugged him off.

"He'll win next time for sure!" Yuki said. Neal stuck his tongue out at her.

"Picking sides? Not fair!" He said jokingly. Adela noticed the expression on Yuki's face while she watched Sevrin.

_So she likes Sevrin? Hmph… She won't be too much of a threat. It looks like she's from the same village as he used to be, but I've known him for far longer. But her…_ She glanced over at Mirabelle. _He met her after me! I'm the only one for Neal, and for Sevrin…_

They caught Adela up on their journey, beginning with after Neal and Sevrin left Alryne for the first time. They told her about the people they met, their intense battles, and the war they fought in.

"Oh my… That's… wow… I can't believe there's a world like that outside this forest." Adela said.

"Yeah… I just don't understand why they keep Alryne shut off from the rest of the world." Neal said, looking angry. "You've never left this forest, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't…" She told him.

"Has anyone else?" He asked. She shook her head. He scoffed, and pounded his fist onto the ground.

"Damn! What's wrong with that? They've kept the rest of the world a secret to you all. It's not a bad place at all!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe it's just our pride…" Adela said. "The elders probably think our village is greater than any other."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean it's right to consider yourself higher than other places, high enough that it's not worth visiting or living in any other place…" He said.

"You think there are reasons why they think that?" Sevrin asked.

"Maybe." Neal told him.

"That's what you want to ask them?" Adela asked.

"Yeah, that's one reason. But I also have questions for Ingad." Neal said. Sevrin and Mirabelle tilted their heads, wondering why. "It's about Samael."

"Samael? What about him?" Mirabelle asked.

"Well, don't you remember what he said the last time we saw him? He told us to come looking for him in three years… And that he wouldn't plan to sabotage the Crystals at all until then." Neal told them.

"Yes… and?" Sevrin asked.

"It's been over three years, now…" Neal said. "And we have no trace of him. We haven't heard of anything happening with the remaining Crystals, or _anything_, even, from his doing. Don't you find that odd?"

"Hmm…" Sevrin thought.

"N-now you're making me nervous…" Mirabelle said uncomfortably. She began to worry again.

"We've kinda been doing our own things lately, but we can't stray from our mission any longer. I need to find answers, you know…" Neal said, looking down.

"So you're here to seek advice from Ingad?" Lily asked. He nodded.

"He might be able to help us find the guy. Plus, there's something I didn't really mention to you guys." Neal told them.

"What?" They asked.

"Uh," He placed his hands up in protest. "Don't get mad at me after I say this, as it happened during the time when, _you know…_" He was referring to when Xelmalius was still in him. "...Just recalled what happened recently."

"Okay. Go ahead." Sevrin nodded, understanding his reason.

"Well, back when we were in Amur, after I won that tournament, you know, with Tarin. When we were going to that restaurant to celebrate. I told you guys I wanted to get some fresh air outside before joining you, remember?"

"Yes." Mirabelle said. "You told me that."

"Well, the true reason why I said that was because I noticed some guy was keeping an eye on us and following us from a distance. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare you or cause concern, Mira." He said.

"T-then, what'd you do?" She asked him.

He sighed, and looked down. "I… uh… led that guy toward a dark alley, and… killed him."

Everyone's eyes widened, including Adela's. _He… killed someone? No… It doesn't seem like that… He murdered someone…_

"What… No way…" Mirabelle said quietly.

"Look," Neal said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not that kind of guy. You know that. The thing is, when I was hiding in the dark, and that guy was approaching me, coming closer and closer, a strange sensation came over me. I think it was Xelmalius. He was burning with the desire to kill, and… When it was over, I felt myself smile at the blood like a crazed maniac. That wasn't me who did that."

"That wasn't you, Neal. I'm sure of it!" Lily said. "The Neal I know _saves_ lives!"

"Eh heh… Stop it, Lily." Neal chuckled.

"Well, she's right, you know." Yuki added. "You've saved both of ours, anyways!"

"Wow, you're such a hero, Neal…" Adela said, sounding dreamy. He humbly shrugged it off.

"No way… Everyone can be a hero.." He stammered. He hates when he's spoken of like that. He didn't want it to seem like he was 'better' than anyone else or something like that.

"Waaiiiitt…. That day when you won the tournament… Wasn't that the day when you and Mira…" Midahn started to say. Mirabelle became bright red. Her eyes widened, and she quickly waved her hands back and forth.

"No! Nothing happened! N-nothing!" She said quickly and loudly.

"Mira and I what…?" Neal asked, totally confused. Lily and Yuki were really curious, seeing how embarrassed Mirabelle became so suddenly. Of course, it raised many flags with Adela as well. It only strengthened her malice toward her more.

"Anyways," Sevrin said. "What does this have to do with Samael?"

"Oh! Almost forgot…" Neal said. "That guy was a spy for Samael. He was monitoring us, trying to see how much stronger we've become."

"Really? Damn… Who does that bastard think he is?" Sevrin said.

"What'll he do once he gets all of these Crystals?" Adela asked them. Neal and Sevrin looked at each other for a moment, then at the others.

"Uh…" Neal scratched his head.

"Good question…" Sevrin said. Neal raised his head.

"He's going to try to enter the sealed cave." Neal realized.

"On Mount Ulhr?" Mirabelle asked. When she said that, Midahn realized it too.

"Ohhhh… Once you get the four elemental crystals, then you can enter the sealed cave. I remember now." Midahn said.

"But what does he plan to do with the Light Crystal…?" Mirabelle wondered.

"I don't know… But based on the battles of the previous Warriors of Light, he's planning something on a massive scale." Neal said.

"It seems like that'd be the case." Sevrin said.

"There you all are…" A voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw the Chief of Alryne, their leader.

"Ah! Chief!" Neal stood up quickly.

"Eh? What's this? Neal the brat has grown up big and strong? Hah!" His deep voice boomed. He clapped him on the shoulder and had a good laugh. He noticed Sevrin among them as well.

"Ah hah! Sevrin too! I see you've stuck to that ninja folly. Hm? Who are these young lads and lassies? Another ninja; from Kurina, perhaps?" The Chief said. Yuki shyly smiled and nodded.

"Then welcome to Alryne! Kurina is our trusted ally. Anyone of you is welcome here!" He said.

"T-thank you very much!" Yuki bowed.

"Red hair? I haven't seen that in a long time! Where're you from, lad?" He asked Midahn.

"Mayweather, sir!" Midahn saluted him. The Chief's eyes widened.

"Mayweather… the guild? A… mage. And at such a young age, too…" The Chief sounded amazed.

"Yes! I'm a black mage, sir! Here's my magic!" Midahn said excitedly. He raised his hand, and created a floating ball of fire above it.

"Ha hah! Incredible! You've found some great companions, boys." He said.

"Yeah," Neal said, smiling.

"What brings you back here, then? It doesn't seem like your job is finished yet, so to say…" Chief asked.

"Well, I've come to seek advice from Ingad, if he's still around." Neal said.

"Elder Ingad? Hmm… You're in luck, boy. He left the village for a few months but has just returned recently."

"Really?! Hot damn! Lucky us, eh?" Neal said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Come, young ones, I will hold a meeting in the barracks. I'll tell Ingad to meet us there, too. Oh…" Chief turned toward Adela. "Adela, I will have to ask you to wait outside until it's over."

"No problem, Chief!" She said.

When they entered the Chief's barracks, someone was sent to fetch Ingad, who entered the room a few minutes later.

"Ah! So it really was true! The Warriors have returned to us! It is great to see you again!" The Elder said excitedly when he walked in.

"Hello, Ingad!" Neal said, waving. Sevrin nodded his head. Then Ingad noticed the others behind him, who he's never seen before.

"Are these perhaps… your comrades?" He asked.

"Yes sir! This is Mira, Midahn, Lily, and Yuki." Neal introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Ingad nodded with a friendly smile. They did the same.

"Hmm… There are six of you. Which of you are the remaining two Warriors that I have not met?" He asked.

"That'd be Mira and Midahn for ya!" Neal said.

"Ah… Mages, I see. A black and white mage, too. Very interesting." Ingad said. "Do you mind if I reveal the scope of your aura's?"

"Eh? What does that mean?" Midahn asked.

"Well, it's similar to what your Visionary did when they first discovered you. I want to see how much stronger you all have become."

"Oh! I remember now! When the gold light appears! It looks really cool!" Midahn remembered.

Ingad chuckled. "Well, then. Please stand together in the center of the room, Warriors."

Neal, Sevrin, Mirabelle, Midahn stood side by side in the middle, while everyone else backed away. Ingad focused his mind on the four of them and activated his Revealing spell, the same spell he used on Neal and Sevrin those years ago.

At first, their pendants were the first to react. The gem in the the middle of their pendants began to glow, and the gold chains started to shake violently. When the light from the gems became too bright to look at, the reaction finally stopped, but it was immediately followed by a brilliant flash of light. There was an immense golden aura shimmering around the Warriors now, much brighter and stronger than the last time. The first time for each of them was just a glimpse of the power that is sealed inside of them. Now, though, as they've fought many battles and become stronger, they're much closer to being able to actually use their true power. Although, despite such an impressive display of power, Ingad knows that they're still not ready.

"My my… You four display incredible potential! Your Light shines incredibly bright…" Ingad said.

"Ehhh? We have potential?" Neal exclaimed, sounding disappointed.

"Hah hah… Yes, my boy. You are still young. Your body is not fully developed, as you know, but you seem to have a lot of experience in battle."

"We've been through quite a lot! Wouldn't you agree, guys?" He turned back towards his friends, grinning.

"You could say that…" Mirabelle said sulkily, recalling all of the hard battles they've been through together. But all of the memories she's had with Neal and everyone else made her smile.

After their talk with Ingad and the Chief, everyone left the barracks, except for Neal, who remained to ask for advice from Ingad.

Outside, Adela watched from a short distance as she saw everyone exit the building. She didn't see Neal come out, so she figured he was still talking to the Elder.

_This is my chance!_ She thought, and walked over toward the group.

"Hey, Mirabelle!" She called out, waving at her. When she reached her, she grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, I want to show you something over here!" She said, sounding extremely enthusiastic.

"O...oh. Uh, okay- Woah!" She stammered, but Adela started running off with her before she could even say anything.

"Huh. I've never seen Adela so enthusiastic like that.." Sevrin shrugged.

"Well, this is your village, so show us around some more, Sev!" Midahn said.

"I'd like to see the rest of Alryne too. Be our tour guide~!" Yuki said cheerily.

"Alright, then follow me! Over here is…"

Meanwhile, when Adela took Mirabelle in the other direction:

"Whew… You're full of energy, Adela!" Mirabelle said. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" She looked around, confused, as Adela led her behind a random house. When she turned back toward Adela, her eyes widened. Adela's facial expression looked mean.

"Let's get something straight…" Adela said harshly. "I don't know what your relationship with Neal is, but he's _mine. _I've known him since we were practically babies, so don't think you can just waltz into his life and take him for yourself. _Got it?_"

Mirabelle was so surprised and confused that she didn't even know how to react. She was completely speechless. Adela seemed satisfied by the reaction she created, and happily skipped off, leaving her all by herself.

"Oh," Adela stopped and turned back toward her. "If you mention this to anyone, I'll destroy every chance you'll ever have with him."

Meanwhile, at Sevrin's tour of Alryne:

"And… This is where I used to live." He showed them to a small house the size of a room.

"Oh… Uh, that's… nice." Lily tried her hardest to sound nice.

"It was absolutely awful. No need to be polite about it." He said reassuringly. There were other houses of this size surrounding it. "These are what were given to orphans or people who live on their own. Great, right?" He said sarcastically.

"Neal lived in one of these things too?" Midahn asked. Sevrin nodded, and pointed to another one a few rows down. "_That_ was his."

Everyone laughed. There were multiple areas on the roof and walls that were undeniably broken and were poorly patched up.

"So typical of Neal! Ahahaha!" Lily bursted out laughing. Yuki giggled as well.

"What did he _do_ to that place?" She laughed.

"I have no idea, honestly." Sevrin actually laughed a bit too.

"Ohhh, so _this_ is where you all were!" They heard Adela say. She ran over to them.

"Hey, where'd you run off to with Mira?" Sevrin asked. She waved him off.

"Oh, I just wanted to show her the river. But she said she wanted to wait for Neal, so she's by the barracks. But Yuki, did you see the flower field yet?" Adela said.

"Yes, actually, I did. Sevrin showed it to all of us a few minutes ago. It's really beautiful- Aah!" Yuki was cut off mid sentence as Adela grabbed her and took off.

"Oh, he didn't show you the _other_ side, I'm sure! There are different kinds of flowers on that side, even prettier than the first field!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Jeez, what's with Adela? She never acts so bizarre like this…" Sevrin wondered, scratching his head.

"Where is this other flower field? I don't see anything over here?" Yuki asked.

Adela put the same look on her face that she did to intimidate Mirabelle.

"Eh? What's the matter?" She asked.

"You may have known Sevrin before me… But his _real_ village is Alryne! He's been here the majority of his life, so he's known me longer than _you_!" Adela exclaimed.

"...So?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"So keep your hands off him… He's _mine_!" She said, and ran off. After a few minutes of thought, Yuki raised her head towards the sky, smiling.

"Hah… Sevrin wouldn't like someone like that… I'm not going to play her little game." She laughed.

Mirabelle, who was now feeling distraught and uncomfortable, made her way back to the Chief's barracks. Along the way, everyone she passed by gave her strange looks, most likely because of her white mage robes. A couple of guys started to approach her, but she quickly walked past. She didn't want to see anyone except Neal. When she finally found her way back, she saw Neal turning away from a group of peers that he must of knew from before.

"Oh, Mira. Where's everyone else?" He said. She didn't say anything. She just ran straight over to him and hugged him. "Eh?! What's this? Is something wrong?" He was surprised.

"N-no, it's nothing." She let go. "Did you find the answers that you were looking for?"

A determined smile appeared on his face. "Heh, I sure did! I know what we have to do next."

"That's… great." She said, smiling faintly.

"But don't worry! I'm in no hurry for us to leave yet." He raised his hands in protest. "We'll stay and visit here for another day or two, at least."

"Well, I-I'm fine with leaving whenever you want to…" She said quietly.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing… Oh, the others went with Sevrin. He was showing everyone the village." She replied.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Neal tilted his head.

"Because.. I wanted to ask you something…" She said.

"Oh, uh, sure. Go for it." He said.

"What… is Adela like?" She asked.

"That's a weird question."

"Does she have… an aggressive personality?" Mirabelle stammered.

"Uh…" Neal raised an eyebrow, completely bewildered at why she was asking him these. "Yeah, you could say that. Actually, _yes._ Now that I think about it, she really was a contentious girl… Why do you ask? Did she cause you trouble or something?"

"N-no! That's not it…" Mirabelle said quickly. "It just… seems she comes off that way…"

_What the hell… I understand girls sometimes… They ask totally random questions._ He thought, scratching his head.

"Well, if she does, just ignore it." He laughed. "She loved to start fights with people when we were kids. Kinda bothersome, honestly, but she became very friendly after that. Wait… Why am I saying this?"

Mirabelle's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"Is this what girls always talk about?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Gossip and all of that nonsense? Jeez, Mira. You'll turn me into a girl at this rate!" He laughed. Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief. She doesn't want to tell him what Adela said earlier, but she wanted to find out if she was always like that. She feared that if she does tell her what Adela said, then she might get hurt or humiliated for it. The look in Adela's eyes could _definitely _kill.

"Hey, really. Is something wrong? You look down, or upset." He said.

"No, I'm fine, really." She smiled. _I'll just stay close to him while we're here. She won't do anything crazy when he's around._

"Well good. In that case, let's go find the others and get something to eat. I'm starving, eh heh…" He said. They started walking, but Neal stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hmm…" He examined the clear, blue sky for a moment. "Perfect. The sky's crystal clear today."

"What about it?" She asked. He turned toward her with a smile on her face.

"Tonight, when it gets really dark, and the stars show, I'm gonna take you to a place I found that has the most _incredible _view."

She blushed, and her heart started pounding. "W...what is this all of a sudden?" She stammered.

"It's what I wanted to show you when we would eventually come here, so I definitely can't waste this opportunity!" He said.

"Is everyone else going to come, too?" She asked shyly. He shook his head.

"No, just the two of us, if that's alright." He told her. Her heart felt like exploding now.

_Is he… asking me out or something?!_ She shrieked. All of the fear and uncomfort vanished from her mind. This what now all she could think about.

"You see, we have to go when the sky's the darkest, so everyone will already be asleep. If that's too late for you, then we can forget about it, though."

"No no no! That's fine! It sounds exciting!" She waved her hands quickly. Neal's eyes widened a bit at her big reaction, but that made him more excited to go too.

"You're going to love it, Mira! It's at the top of a hill- er, more of a cliffside really, that's not too far from the village. The stars and the moon really illuminate the night sky! I think it's the coolest sight in the world!" He said eagerly.

She was thralled that he wanted to share that experience with her. Now feeling curious, she just had to ask the question:

"So why do you want to go with me?"

He looked away quickly, but she could have sworn that she saw him blush too. "Uh, I don't know. Because I…" He said quietly, mumbling the rest of the sentence.

"What?" She leaned toward him. But he grabbed her arm and took off.

"Let's go find everyone, Mira!" He said.

After what seemed like countless hours and hours, the time finally came. It was nighttime, and everyone was already asleep. In the small Inn they were staying in, which was really only used to house any guests to the village, as hardly anyone ever visited, the boys took one room and the girls in another. It was a little past midnight, and Mirabelle very quietly crept out of bed and got dressed. After slowly closing the door, she turned and saw Neal leaning against the wall in the hallway. He smiled and beckoned her to follow as they left the Inn.

"It's right up this hill. Just wait for it…" He said as they walked through the sloped forest. She followed him closely, and they could finally see the clearing to the edge of the cliff. Neal opened a path through the thicket for her, and she stepped over. He followed right behind her, but bumped into her a second later, as she had stopped completely. She was already gazing into the beautiful night sky. He saw her look of wonder and amazement as the moonlight shone onto her face. He smiled.

"What do ya think?" He asked.

"It's… incredible… Much more beautiful than I expected…" She said slowly.

"I used to come here every single week, and just lay down and look at the stars…" Neal said, feeling nostalgic.

"Let's do that, then!" She said, turning toward him. She lied down on the ground next to him, facing the sky together.

"It's almost like a dream…" She said.

"Heh… Yeah, there's nothing like it, right?" He said. He noticed she was shivering. "Hey, are you cold?"

Mirabelle snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I didn't even notice I was shivering. It's a bit chilly out…"

He pulled her closer to him, much to her surprise, so close that they were touching. She blushed and quickly placed her head onto his chest to avoid him seeing her embarrassment. But she felt warmer now.

_I can feel his heart beat…_ She thought. His had a steady and calm beat.

_I can feel her heart beat… _He thought at the same time. _It's pounding like crazy… That can only mean…_

"Thank you for bringing me here, and showing me the stars, Neal. I'll cherish it forever…" She said. She placed her hand on his chest, next to where her head was.

His face heated up quickly. "Y-yeah… I'm glad I was able to share it with you…"

"Neal, I…" She started to say, but was cut off by another voice.

"_Stop!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! We see a rivalry in _love _this time around. Adela senses that Mira and Yuki could spell trouble for her plan of being Neal and Sevrin's only girl. Seems like a tough feat to accomplish, considering they're best friends and she wants to be with them both, plus not seeing them for over four years. That doesn't really help. She probably also doesn't realize that neither of them have any interest in her like that. Oh well... But she already begins her threats, which doesn't faze Yuki, but scares Mira. Neal brings Mira to his secret spot that he used to visit every week when he was younger, to show her the beautiful, starry night sky. However, their moment together was suddenly ruined...?!


	36. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five: Confessions<strong>

"Who's there?!"

Both Neal and Mirabelle jumped up at the sound of another voice nearby. Neal instinctively stands in front of Mirabelle, his hand in the position to draw one of his five swords. There was rustling around the area where the voice came from, and Adela stepped out onto the edge with them.

"Eh? Adela? What are you doing here?" Neal raised an eyebrow. "How did you know we were here?"

"That's not important! What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I'm just showing Mira the view from this cliff…" He said, unsure why she was so outrageous about it.

"Not you, _her!_" Adela pointed at Mirabelle. Mirabelle started trembling, and stepped back. Neal noticed how frightened she looked and immediately understood what was going on.

"I...uh…-" Mirabelle stammered, but Neal stopped her with his hand.

"Adela. What's your problem?" He said up front, looking at her seriously. "What did Mira do that makes you act like this, huh?"

"Why is she with you like this?!" Adela said.

"Because she can. That's why." He shot back. The way he was saying these things made it seem like they've had this argument before.

"How do you think this makes me feel?" She exclaimed.

"Just get over it, Adela…" He said, then laughed. Both girls now looked confused. Neal turned towards Mirabelle. "She was always overprotective of me when we were younger, not letting a single girl near me. She thought that they would hurt me or something childish like that…" He said, laughing.

Both girls now looked at him with blank expressions, anger building up inside them. They both shut their eyes tightly and screamed, "Neal, you idiot!"

Being as dense as he was, Neal didn't understand why they were mad. "What?"

"That's not what this is about! That was when we were children!" Adela screamed.

"What are you talking about, then?" He asked, scratching his head.

"You don't understand how we both feel about you?" She asked.

"No, I really don't-" Suddenly, he realized it, after picturing Adela seeing him and Mirabelle snuggle together and reacting as so. He blushed. "O-oh…"

"Don't you remember what I told you before you left through that gate four years ago?" Adela asked. "I said that I'd be waiting for you to return, now matter how long it would take… Do you know why I said that I was waiting?" He didn't answer.

Adela blushed, turning away. "It's… because… I love you." She said quietly and shyly.

His eyes widened. "...Well, gosh. You spring this onto me on the first day I come back…? It's a little sudden, you know…" He stammered nervously. Mirabelle was equally shocked that she said that. But he didn't realize that Adela felt that way about him. She must have been waiting to tell him that for a while…

_I guess I really can't love two of you at the same time… I really truly loved Neal. Sorry, Sevrin…_ She thought.

Neal stared at her blankly for a few seconds before turning around and looking at Mirabelle. She was so embarrassed and nervous that she couldn't even look at him. Seeing her look that way made him feel the same. He pictured her cute face all the times that she'd smile at him shyly, finally grasping the fact that she liked him. He never expected it at all, considering how much they disliked each other when they first met. It was his fault though, and he apologized for it. But ever since then, they've only become closer, slightly more than just friends. He found himself in quite the predicament just now.

"D-do you… feel… the same way?" He asked Mirabelle nervously. She was staring at the ground, extremely flustered. She gulped and slowly nodded her head. His heart started racing.

_Wh… what do I do now?! What do I say? I've known Adela for a long time, but I've never thought of her in that way… But I share a special bond with Mira… Argh! I don't know what to do…_

"Well what do you want me to say?" He asked.

"You now know how we both feel. So choose one… of us." Adela said. His eyes widened again.

_Why did she have to say that?! I can't do something like that! So cruel, Adela!_ He yelled in his head.

"I can't… do something like that…" He told her.

"Well, considering how thick-headed you are, you'd know now that we both have been waiting for a long time… So don't make us wait any more." She said.

_Who would I want to be with forever…? I think I'd go insane hearing Adela scream every day… But I don't even know what it would be like with Mira- Wait. Why am I even considering this right now?!_

"No. I'm not going to do that." He said, shaking his head. "This is a little one-sided, don't ya think? You don't even consider how I feel about any of this, so…"

Both girls' hearts shattered for a brief moment. Adela didn't even consider if Neal felt the same way, and Mirabelle had been longing for him to feel that way about her, although she feared if she would confess to him, he would turn her down and ruin any chance in the future.

Seeing as neither of them had anything to say, he sighed. "I don't understand any of you at all sometimes… Let's deal with this some other time. It's late…"

When she got back to their room at the Inn, Mirabelle quietly slipped back into her bed. Everyone was still calmly asleep, but she noticed Neal slipped away and didn't enter the room where the boys were sleeping. She didn't blame him, as it must be extremely awkward sleeping right next door. Everything blew into massive proportions in her head. She couldn't believe what had happened tonight. She was so angry that Adela interrupted the moment she was having with Neal. She didn't expect Adela to go so far as to eavesdrop on their conversation from earlier and actually follow them to the spot they went to when it was past midnight… She didn't even want to see Neal the next day, as it would be extremely tough to face him after how embarrassing their little fiasco was.

However, the morning soon came. The girls exited their room and found the boys waiting in the hallway. However, Neal wasn't with them. Mirabelle sighed.

_Why did it have to end up like this…_ She thought reluctantly.

"Where's Neal? Still not ready?" Yuki asked.

"He disappeared or something… He was here last night." Midahn shrugged, yawning.

_So he did avoid me…_ Mirabelle thought.

Neal turned the corner and saw everyone in the hallway. "Oh, hey…" He grumbled. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked messy.

"Woah…" Lily giggled. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"I couldn't… fall asleep I guess." He shrugged. He and Mirabelle met eyes for a brief moment before they both quickly looked away.

"So… What's the plan?" Sevrin asked.

"Eh. Let's leave. Alryne's alright, but I'm not really feeling it anymore." He said. He sounded like he really didn't want to stay any longer than they needed.

"Hmm… True. Honestly, there are more unpleasant than pleasant memories here." Sevrin agreed.

"I feel kind of… closed in and cramped here… The trees are so thick and completely surround the place…" Midahn said. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Let me wash my face before we go, and uh… Fix my hair, eh heh…" Neal said. He turned away and started walking. Everyone else went back into the rooms and started dressing and organizing their gear. Mirabelle hurried over towards Neal.

"Um… Wait, Neal." She caught up to him and said. He turned.

"...Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you… going to talk to Adela before we go…?" She asked. He shrugged. "I think you should… You can't just ignore her, you know…"

"Hm. You're right. Okay, I'll do that." He said, and continued on.

The question that's been bugging both Mirabelle and Adela ever since Neal said that they didn't consider how _he _felt was if he felt the same way for one of them. And he said that they'd continue this talk later, so Mirabelle hopes that Neal will put Adela's mind at ease when he talks to her. She doesn't want to be around when he does that, though.

Neal left the Inn after cleaning himself up and took a walk through Alryne. Along the way, a few people who he knew approached him and chatted with him for a while. He wasn't entirely close with many of his peers from back when he lived in the village, but the day when Ingad revealed he and Sevrin's golden auras to the entire village was a very memorable day to them. Before that, they only knew him as an orphan and a troublemaker. He was nice to them, though, and talked for a few minutes, but didn't tell them much about his journey outside of the village, as they probably wouldn't believe him. He was really looking for Adela. Neal really was tempted to just up and leave that very morning, but Mira told him to talk to at least talk to her, as she'd been waiting for him for a long time. It was the right thing to do.

Finally, he found her across the street he was walking down. It looked like she just left her house.

"Neal!" She called out to him, waving. She ran across the street and joined him.

"Hi." He said, not sounding too enthusiastic. "How are you?"

"Great!" She replied happily. "Are you out by yourself right now?"

"Yeah." He replied. She noticed how he was reacting, and frowned.

"What's the matter?" She asked, sounding oblivious. He rolled his eyes.

"So… Have you made a decision?" She asked, her face lighting up.

"I did." He said. Her eyes widened, and she stopped. She was waiting for his answer. He turned back and looked at her. "I'm leaving."

Slowly, her expression changed from uplifting to disappointed. "Oh, I see…" A few moments of silence passed. "So you chose _her_ then."

"That's not it…" He sighed. "You just said all of that yesterday just to cause problems, didn't you?"

She looked down, closed her eyes, and smirked. "How did you know?" He smiled softly.

"'Cuz I know you…" He said. "You love creating drama and chaos in people's lives."

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I'm just being me."

"Just being you, huh… I'm thinking what you did was your way of saying 'this is what you get for making new friends who've replaced me.' That hit the nail on the head?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can perceive it however you want." She said mysteriously.

"Hah… You always did this kind of stuff to _me_. Why never to Sev, huh?" He smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sevrin is a lot tougher than you. And _smarter._ He's not so gullible and dense like you, Neal." She giggled.

"Heh. I guess you're right…" Neal said. Another few moments of silence passed.

"Say, Neal." Adela said. "Are you ever going to come back again?"

"I don't think so." He said.

"So this is goodbye, huh…" She said.

"Don't say it in such a cliché way." He told her.

"Riiiight. You always told me that. Then what's _not_ a cliché way, then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Hmm… How about, 'farewell,' or 'so long.'" He said.

"Those are still common, idiot." She said. "Well, if you ever decide to come back… Then I'll be waiting."

He was already walking away. He raised his right hand and waved to her, although not turning back and doing so.

_Jeez… So cold… _She thought. _I actually did love you, you know…_

Neal met up with the others at the gate and departed Alryne. During the rest of the day, Neal and Mirabelle avoided each other like a plague. Soon enough, the band of warriors exited the Alrynite forest, tracing back their footsteps.

"Where exactly are we going next? You seem to make these decisions, Neal." Midahn said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Did your Visionary tell us where we need to go?"

"He doesn't know Samael's whereabouts either, and can't determine it for us, but he told us what to look for!" Neal said with a determined look.

"And… What do we need to look for?" Everyone asked, as that's the only thing he said.

"He told me… to look for a place where three waterfalls meet. A test is waiting for us there. If we pass, we are rewarded with a special power." Neal told them.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "That doesn't tell us _where_, exactly…" Sevrin said.

"Yeah… A place where three waterfalls meet? That could be anywhere…" Yuki said.

"True. That's why I thought of a brilliant idea." Neal said, pointing his index finger up. "We should all…" He turned back toward them with a serious expression. "...Split up and search for it. The first to find it wins and will get the power for themself."

Everyone was silent. Neal tried to hold his expression but burst into laughter a few seconds later. "Ahahah! I'm just kiddin'! That's the dumbest idea ever, am I right? Look what splitting up did for us last time! Ahahaha!"

Mirabelle breathed a sigh of relief. She thought he was being totally serious. "Wow… You sure fooled us, Neal…" Midahn wiped his forehead.

"Don't play around like that, Neal!" Lily hit him on the arm lightly. "I know I wasn't with you yet when you did that, but you told me what happened and that's not funny! Mirabelle was really traumatized over that, you know… You just about gave her a heart attack just now."

Everyone's eyes beamed onto Mirabelle. She instantly blushed bright red, becoming wide-eyed. Neal even looked her way and blushed. "I...I'm fine, really… It was just a joke… eh heh…"

"I'm…. uh, sorry." He said shyly, looking away. Everyone also took notice to how awkward they've been acting towards each other.

"Eh? What's with you two? You've been averting each other for a whole week…" Lily asked. They both jumped when she said that.

"W-what do you mean?!" Neal asked loudly, not sounding suspicious at all.

"It's not like that!" Mirabelle said just as quickly.

"Ooookay~!" Lily smiled, turning away and skipping off.

"Tch… That little…" Neal gritted his teeth. Yuki looked back and forth between him and Mirabelle, and her eyes lit up.

_Ohhh! I see now!_ She realized. _Neal… and Mirabelle? Hmm… They do look really cute together. Yeah, I can totally see it!_

"She's gonna end up getting lost again, like usual… Hey Yuki, let's go get her…" Sevrin said, beckoning her to come with him. Nobody saw it under his mask, but he was smiling.

"O...oh. Okay." Yuki said, beginning to blush. They started walking ahead. Neal and Mirabelle both realized what was going on.

_Midahn… If you come up with some bull shit excuse to 'go on ahead of us', I'm going to pound you…_ Neal thought, balling his fists.

Mirabelle's eyes were shut tightly. She was thinking the same thing. _Please… don't...Please… don't...Please… don't...Please… don't...Pleasedontpleasedontdpleasedont-_

Midahn yawned loudly, stretching his arms. "Ah maaannnn… I'm still a little tired! I should really pick up the pace and get the blood flowing! …or something?"

"Did you just… question yourself?" Neal asked angrily, giving him a death glare. Midahn shrugged, stuck his tongue out at the both of them, and dashed off ahead to join the others.

_THAT BASTARD!_ Neal shook his fist at him internally, fuming with anger. Mirabelle glanced over at him and saw his reaction.

_Is he… nervous about being alone with me? Oh… I'm the one who's really nervous! I should have just made some quick excuse and ran off when they did… What was I thinking? _She thought. _Mirabelle you stupid idiot!_

Neal let out a long sigh. "That little red-haired son of a-" He began to say.

"Neal!" She exclaimed, eyes widening. He laughed.

"I'm just kiddin', Mira!" He said. "I love the little bastard to death." It seemed like they went back to normal just then. But thinking about how it just seemed like they were speaking like normal reminded them of what happened earlier and made them blush and look away again.

_Damn it… I can't get this out of my mind! _He thought. _Screw it, I should just ask her about it. No point in being a little wimp about it._

"Hey, Mira-"

"Um... Neal-"

Their eyes widened. "Oh, go ahead!" Neal said. "No, you said something first. Go ahead." She replied quickly. "No no, uh.. Ladies first!" Neal said, waving his hands back and forth. "I-I insist!" Mirabelle shot back. "I _really_ insist!" He said quickly and nervously. Their faces were both deep shades of pink.

They both sighed. "Look, we should really just figure this out, so we don't have act like this to each other…"

"I agree…" She replied.

"S-so… When you… nodded, was that t-true?" He stammered. He couldn't help but start to tremor a little.

_I'm about to confess to him again?! Why am I even more nervous this time!? We both already know…_ Thoughts exploded in her mind. "Um… y-yes." Her heart felt like jumping out, but she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh… I see…" He said, looking away. He gulped anxiously.

"I really like you… Neal." She said with her eyes closed.

_Ahh! She said it! But why am I getting so damn nervous over this?! It's just Mira… It's… just… Mira._ He looked at her shy and nervous face. This is the first time he really _looked_ at her like that, and noticed how beautiful she was. He always knew that she was pretty, but never thought of her in that way. Then he thought of all the moments he's had with her, and how close they've become. He enjoyed being with her, had fun with her, and how he adores her personality. He realized that he's never gaven it much thought.

"Hey, Mira. Why do you like me?" He asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"Um… Ever since that day, when we were in that cave going after Samael who'd stolen the Wind Crystal. He used his earthquake spell, causing the cave to start collapsing. I was feeling down at the time, and asked you to escape the cave without me, leaving me behind. That was when… you got really angry with me." She almost choked up at this point, and tears started to form in her eyes. "A-and you told me how mad you were that I thought of myself in that way, and you gave me supporting words, telling me that I'm the opposite of useless. And then you saved my life from being crushed by boulders." She looked up at him, and smiled softly. "I think… that time… was when I fell for you."

_Gah! So damn cute!_ His heart exploded when she said that. "Ah, I… see. Heh… All I remember thinking during that time was about how cool I sounded when saying that… Such an idiot, huh?" He said, scratching his head, with an apologetic grin.

"N-no! Don't blame yourself for anything!" She said, waving her hands. "I just… never told you how I felt since then…"

_Well shit… What do I say to her? Do I like her? Yeah, I like her a lot… But do I love her? Do I really deserve a girl like her? What other girl is in my life right now? None. Definitely not that bitch Adela, that's for sure! I don't think I'd find someone out of the blue later on in life or something… Argh, it's not about just finding someone. Do I like Mira or not. The feeling has to be mutual for it to be real._ The whole time he was racking his brain with these thoughts, the two of them were completely silent. They were just walking along the path in the grassy plains.

"This must be sudden… So I think the best thing to do is to give you some time to think about it. Is… that okay?" She asked with the most innocent face.

_Guh! I might just nosebleed at this rate!_ He thought. His heart was racing. "O-okay. That makes sense." They walked on in silence, side by side. After about ten seconds passed, Neal couldn't take it anymore, and immediately embraced her tightly. Her eyes widened, and her face heated up faster than his sudden reaction.

"Okay, I've thought long enough! I like you too, Mira!" He shouted, burying his head into her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Eh… T-that was… fast!" She exclaimed nervously. _He's actually said it… to me! Is this a dream?!_

_Is this a dream?! I've actually found a girl that can put up with me?! Well, I don't know that for sure, but Mira's put up with me for years now, and she actually likes me. I think I've been blessed by the gods to get this girl... She's way outta my league, honestly… Ah! don't think that way, idiot!_ Thoughts raced through his head. He was having doubts about himself at first, but knew that's not how he should think of himself.

He let go of her and bowed down in front of her, facing his head to the ground. "I promise that I will do my best to take care of you! I will protect you with my life!" He shouted. She covered her mouth with her hand.

_He said he'll do his best… to take care of me… So he really does feel the same way! _She started breathing in and out rapidly, barely able to contain her excitement and happiness. What he said just now tightened their bond, bringing their relationship to a completely different level.

He looked up at her. "So… does that mean you're my… girlfriend now?" He asked, scratching his head. She giggled.

"Yes, it does…" She said, finding his naive question funny. But that made her suddenly think that he possibly did what he just did just to have the status of having a girlfriend. She immediately disregarded that uneasy thought, as she could tell how he was genuinely feeling just by the intense atmosphere they were giving each other. Not only that, but she could hear his heart beating from down there. The met eyes, and he gave her his big grin.

_Oh man… Mira's my… girl. No, she deserves more respect than that! She's my… lady. Ew, that makes her sound old! Damn, my heart's pumping blood like crazy… I hope she can't hear it. _He thought. He stood up, and nervously offered her his hand. "Shall we…?"

She smiled and took his hand. _Wow… her hand is so soft and warm. I better not be sweating! I'm feeling pretty damn nervous right now… I can't even tell since her hand is so warm._

They walked for the first few minutes in silence, looking straight ahead as they walked. They would both occasionally and slyly glance at each other. They both noticed each other smiling happily. Then they glanced at the exact same time, and quickly looked away, blushing.

"Yes! Operation was a success!" Lily whispered to Midahn. They were hiding behind a bush up ahead. They looked closely and noticed the two holding hands. Lily perked her head up above the bush, quickly, giving Yuki and Sevrin a thumbs up sign. They were standing behind a tree on the other side of the path. When Yuki saw her sign, she clasped her hands together and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ugh… This is ridiculous…" Sevrin sighed. He was dragged into the plan by Yuki and Lily.

"Oh, don't ruin the moment!" Yuki pouted. "Aren't you glad your best friend finally found a girlfriend?"

"Pfft… He needed _our_ help to do so… What a loser." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well he is pretty dense, ehehehe!" Yuki giggled. He shrugged and looked away.

"Are you jealous that he found one before _you_, Sevrin? Is that it?" Yuki asked.

"Wha…?! No way! I totally found you first-" He replied quickly, but stopped short, his eyes widening. Yuki blushed, and covered her mouth.

"S-Sevrin…" She said nervously.

"Woah… Now them too?!" Lily shrieked. She was eyeing Yuki and Sevrin now, completely forgetting about Neal and Mirabelle. Midahn perked up when she said that.

"Eh? What's going on with Sev and Yuki?!" He became curious. He noticed them both blushing and looking surprised. "Damn… What's with this all of a sudden? Suddenly, everyone's like falling in love right now…"

Lily turned toward him, a smile appearing on her face. "And now it's _our_ turn~!" She said, before promptly kissing him on the lips behind the bush. His eyes opened wider than ever before, and his face became as red as his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! The Warrior's brief stay in Alryne ended in mixed emotions: love, embarrassment, bitterness, regret; all the fun stuff. Neal and Adela had a complex relationship. I didn't really explain this in the chapter. Back in the prologue, she was the one who bullied him since he was so small, until he met Sevrin and they grew up stronger. Of course, they all three became friends eventually. Despite this, Adela always teased and picked on Neal during their friendship, but not in the matter like she used to, but more in a joking way. Neal figured she caused the scene with Mira on purpose just to mess with him. But, it wasn't entirely like that. When she saw him for the first time in years, she noticed all of his new friends and how close they were to each other, so she figured that Neal and Sevrin had replaced her with their new friends. She was a very jealous type. I tried to convey that she knows inside that he never really forgave her from all the teasing and bullying, and that she wouldn't have much of a chance at all with him, especially since he left for so long and they drifted apart. She just wanted to mess up his life one more time. It's one of those love-hate kind of relationships. I didn't want to explain this at first, since I wanted to give it mysterious feel, leaving unanswered questions. But then I realized that I can't do that, since I think I didn't do a good job leaving any subtle hints. Regardless, Neal decided that he's not gonna put up with any more of that, and leaves her! One thing leads to another after that, and suddenly he and Mira are dating! Finally! Mira's prayers have been answered! The atmosphere those two were giving off must have affected everyone else, because there was love in the air today! Will everything go this smoothly from here on out?!


	37. Unsettling Feeling

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Six: Unsettling Feeling...<strong>

Night befell the romantic and eventful day. Throughout the rest of the day, hardly anyone spoke. Just after the chain of events, Neal and Mirabelle caught up with the others, so everyone began walking entirely together again. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that Lily and Yuki planned it all out, so they believed that no one knew about them yet. Of course, Sevrin was too embarrassed to even look at Yuki, Midahn the same with Lily. The few times words were spoken were when the others turned back to decided which way to go, as Neal and Mirabelle were walking in the very back. When that happened, they quickly let go of each other's hands, trying not to act suspicious. However, it has become dark, approaching the time to set up camp.

"Hm?" Yuki perked up. "I think I heard something." There were rustling sounds coming from the shadows nearby, and three large goblins jumped out at them. Surprised, Yuki instinctively stepped back and reached for her katana, but felt a rush of wind pass right by her, causing her hair to be brushed back.

It was Neal, Sevrin, and Midahn dashing toward the monsters, weapons already drawn. "Stay away from Mira, you bastards!" "Come any closer to Yuki and I'll gouge your _eyes_ out!" "Don't even _think_ about harming my Lily!" The three boys screamed simultaneously. Neal had drawn his katana from one of his five invisible sheaths, while Sevrin wielded his legendary katana, Masamune, and Midahn held his staff. The two older boys diced the goblins into shreds while Midahn burned the last one into a crisp with a menacing flame. The girls blushed slightly and exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"...Overkill…" The three girls said. After that encounter ended, they found a good place to set up their tent. It wasn't until after the tent was pitched and everyone stood by the front flap that they realized their situation. Everyone's faces flustered quickly.

"Uh… I think we should pitch the spare as well! It can get pretty cramped up inside with… all six of us eheheh…" He said loudly and nervously.

"Good idea!" Mirabelle said, equally as loud and embarrassed. Sevrin opened the bag that contained their spare tent and the boys pitched it alongside the first one. The nervous atmosphere now calmed a little after seeing both tents.

Neal, Sevrin, and Midahn stood by the front of the first tent, while the three girls stood by the second one.

"Uh… Well… Good night!" Neal said quickly, and they all went inside and closed the tent instantly.

"G-good night!" They replied, doing the same. Once inside, everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Damn… That was the first time I've felt so nervous about everyone being in the same tent before…" Neal whispered. The other two nodded in agreement. It was odd for them, as it felt so natural to them before. Nobody thought of it in that way until tonight, as everything had happened so suddenly that morning.

"Why were you two acting so nervous, though?" He whispered to them, raising an eyebrow. All throughout the day he was too distracted by the atmosphere with Mirabelle to notice that they were doing the same thing ahead of him.

In the other tent, the girls were bursting with excitement, about to share to share to each other what happened today, until they suddenly heard Neal scream, "Ehhhh?! You had _yours_ first before me-!"

"Sh-shut up, you idiot!" Midahn whispered. He pointed to the direction where the girls tent was, and Neal's eyes grew wide. He covered his mouth.

"Shit! That just surprised me, though… You're a lucky man, Midahn." Neal replied.

"... What the hell, man… So she just did it out of the blue?" Sevrin asked, sounding both shocked and a little disappointed. He was jealous that Midahn had his first kiss before himself too.

"Yeah, I can barely remember it already… I thought I was dreaming or something…" Midahn said.

Right after Neal's outburst, Mirabelle and Yuki tilted their heads. "What'd he say?" Mirabelle whispered. Lily's face was bright red, and she was looking away shyly. Mirabelle and Yuki leaned forward, dying to know what happened.

Suddenly, the boys heard, "Ehhhh?!" From both Yuki and Mirabelle. Neal and Sevrin realized that Lily must have told them what happened too, confirming that Midahn actually _did_ do it.

"Shhh!" Lily waved her hands back and forth in dismay, trying not to cause a scene.

"Y-you… _kissed _him?!" Mirabelle and Yuki both whispered in shock. "You two are too young to do that…!"

"Wha?! We're fifteen!" Lily replied in protest. "That's not too young!"

They all told each other the rest of what happened that morning. However, they were able to keep their reactions quiet.

"No way! Mira's your _girlfriend _now?!" Midahn asked. Neal nodded. "Pfft… Finally! And just kidding, I already knew!"

Neal's eyes widened. "Eh? What do you mean, finally?" Midahn gave him a sardonic look.

"Come on, man. It was _painfully_ obvious…" He informed him. Neal gave a quizzical look to Sevrin, who shrugged.

"But anyways, what do ya think about Sevrin and Yuki, eh?" Midahn nudged Neal.

"She loves Sev to death. I wouldn't be surprised if…" Neal looked up at Sevrin, who looked away. Neal's eyes widened again.

"Hahah! She's your girlfriend now?! Atta boy!" He whispered.

"All three of us… in _one _single day… That can't be coincidental, can it?" Sevrin wondered. Neal looked up toward the sky, and smiled.

"Fate does some interesting things…" He said. A few minutes have passed, and they decided to try to catch some sleep. Now that they weren't whispering to each other anymore, it became eminently quiet. _Too_ quiet. There wasn't even a single breeze to pass by and create any noise. Sevrin grew more and more unsettled as each minute passed. It had only been a few minutes since they went inside the tent, but he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up in frustration.

"Aargh! This doesn't feel right!" He yelled. Neal and Midahn turned toward him with raised eyebrows. The girls heard him loud and clear, causing them to open their eyes.

"What the hell is it?" Neal asked. "You might have woke up the girls or something…" _Actually, they're probably wide awake talking about all that stuff… They have to be as excited as we are. I don't even think I can get a wink of sleep tonight…_

"I have to take watch outside. I won't be able to sleep with the fact that they're not being protected. We can't see them after all, so who knows what might happen while we're separated…" He said.

Mirabelle and Lily turned toward Yuki, and mouthed, "Awwwww!" to her simultaneously.

"What a good boyfriend!" Lily whispered. "I know, right?" Mirabelle agreed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You take two hours, then I'll go, then Midahn last. I don't mind the split portions of sleeping." Neal said.

Sevrin exited the tent, and sat on a log he found in front of the two tents. After a few minutes passed, he found himself with a temptation.

_Damn… I really want to, but I know I can't… Tch, I know Neal would do it in a heartbeat. Eh, but that's no excuse for me to do it…_ He contemplated. With his sharp ears, he could barely hear whispers going back and forth in the girl's tent. Soon enough, his two hours passed, and he woke up Neal. Neal patiently sat through his two hours, dreamily thinking about Mirabelle the entire time. When his was finished, it was Midahn's turn. Since he was going last, he was waking up permanently for the day, as it would be morning by the time his two hours ended. He took this opportunity to quietly prepare for their day. By the time his two hours were over, everyone was awake and exited their tents.

"G-good morning, everyone!" Mirabelle said.

"Morning!" Neal replied quickly and loudly. They met eyes, and blushed instantly.

"Hey…" Midahn said, looking at their gear sternly. "I've been organizing our gear while on watch for the last two hours, and I found that we're running low on our food supply…"

"Huh?" Neal turned toward him, Sevrin doing the same. The three boys eyes widened.

"Ah! We can't let our girlfriends go hungry! Assemble, men! We're going hunting right now! Don't come back empty handed!" Neal shouted.

"Right!" The other two said, and the three of them dashed off just like when they encountered the monsters last night.

"Jeez… Those three…" Mirabelle said.

"They're so heroic!" Lily said with lovestruck eyes. Kissing Midahn has only just now got to her head.

"Yeah, so truueee~!" Yuki said dreamily.

_Yuki too?!_ Mirabelle thought. Then her eyes widened. _Wait… Why don't I feel as sappy and dreamy as they do right now? Do I… doubt Neal? Is it just a game to him or something?_ She grew worried and instantly heartbroken. _When he comes back… I'm going to talk to him about it._

Later that morning, the boys finally returned. Midahn seemed to have picked the entire forest's worth of berries, while Sevrin and Neal carried freshly cut venison meat.

"Wha…?! You actually _got_ one that fast?!" They exclaimed.

"You bet! Our purpose has never been more important, so gave it everything we had!" Neal and Sevrin's eyes sparkled, their facial expressions exaggeratingly manly.

"Wowwww!" Yuki and Lily clasped their hands together, holding them to their hearts.

Mirabelle glanced at Neal, who was grinning from ear to ear. Then he met her gaze, and blushed slightly. He smiled at her.

"Um… C-can we talk over here for a second?" She asked him.

"Eh? Sure…" He replied. She led him behind a few trees, away from the others.

"What is it, Mira?" Neal asked.

"I've… told you why I like you, so… I was wondering if…" She looked away shyly. "...You could tell me why you like m-me?"

Neal's eyes widened. "O-oh… I see. Well, we're very close, so I know a lot about you. And I always have enjoyed being with you, even just talking to you makes me feel good. You're the kindest person I've ever met, always putting others ahead of yourself. You always heal us without hesitation; I think your power as a white mage reflects on your caring nature. I think that's… the most beautiful thing about you, Mira." He sounded completely embarrassed the entire time.

Mirabelle just stared at him. She didn't expect him to say that at all. All of her nerve wracking anxiety she felt since she woke up was needless. She had never been more happy in her entire life.

However, seeing how she wasn't reacting at all to what he said, Neal thought he made a grave mistake. He didn't compliment her beauty. "Ahh!" He waved his hands back and forth. "And you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world too!"

_Damnit… That was so cheesy! _He thought reluctantly, looking away quickly. _But to be honest, I always played this little game in my head in every town we've been to. I always eyed girls our age out in public, rating them out of ten. None of them compare to Mira, though… I even gave her a perfect rating, but never thought much about it…_

"N...Neaaalllll!" Mirabelle was already bawling. She ran up to him and embraced him lovingly. He was surprised, thinking that he screwed up. She could hardly contain her happiness knowing that Neal's feelings were genuine too.

"Wha?! You're acting like you thought I didn't like you or something! I would never do something like that, Mira!" He gave her a pouty face. _She doubted me! I know she did! This suckkkss…_

She could sense the dismay going on inside his head, which she thought was extremely cute and started giggling.

"I've gotta admit, it does feel different now when I hug you like this. But I think I'll get used to it." He said, smiling. Her heart skipped a beat.

"We'll get used to it quickly, I'm sure~!" She said. They rejoined the others, coming back to a much nicer atmosphere.

"Hmm? What were you two doing, ehhh?" Lily asked them in a teasing tone. They blushed simultaneously.

"N-nothing!" They both exclaimed.

"A… Anyways, I think we should get going." Neal said.

"Where are we headed? Do we have a destination in mind? I think we're near Gariland…" Midahn said.

"I figured we'd start here, and plan where to search accordingly, since Gariland's in the center of the land." Neal said. Then he leaned over to Mirabelle's ear. "Plus I want to go back to where we first met." He whispered to her.

Mirabelle recalled that time when she was thirteen years old. She was frightened at first, travelling to a completely new place, accompanied only by Midahn, who was but a stranger to her at the time. Their Visionary brought them to Gariland, where a festival happened to take place the day they arrived. She walked over to a cotton candy stand with Midahn, and giggled at the boy standing in front of her. After he and his friend payed for their cotton candy, and turned around, the boy immediately tried to stuff the entirety of it into his mouth. She found it amusing now that not too long after that she practically hated his guts.

When they arrived in Gariland, people crowded the streets, and there were loud arguments outbreaking everywhere. Neal ran forward into the town square.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?!" He asked. Someone turned toward him.

"That man brings terrible news! That villain of man, Samael, has stolen another one of the Crystals! Oh, could it be true…?!"

Neal's eyes widened. "What…?!" He began pushing people out of the way to find the source of this information. He finally forced his way into the center of the crowd, where a man atop a horse stood. He was sweating, seeming nervous to be surrounded by so many people. But when he spotted Neal, his face lit up, and he pointed at him.

"That's one of them! The Warriors of Light are here! You! Uh… Faris, right?! He's here to put an end to this madness!" The man exclaimed, waving his finger at Neal. The crowd focused on Neal, and began to whisper and murmur amongst each other.

"Hey, is that really him? What the hell are you _doing_, huh?! What's the deal with this Crystal business anyways? I thought you dealt with that guy already! Isn't your purpose to protect the Crystals?!" They were screaming. Neal was so overwhelmed by everything that was going on that he couldn't speak. He kept looking back and forth between all the people mocking him and yelling. He started backing up, but bumped into someone. He turned around, and saw Sevrin.

"You're right!" Sevrin exclaimed loudly. The crowd quieted down. "You're right… We lost track of him. He's done more damage to our world. It's inexcusable for us… But at least listen to this. We won't let him take the final Crystal. We'll defend it until our last dying breaths. You hear that?! Don't lose faith in us! We won't let Samael plunge our land into darkness!"

_Thanks, Sev… I was overwhelmed a little bit…_ Neal thought.

"How do we know that?!"

"Who else can do it but us?" Neal yelled back. "We've prepared for this for years, ever since we discovered who we are! I fight for the peace of everyone, but I hail from Gariland! You are my true people, as that's where I met my friends, your other Warriors, for the first time and started my journey! Remember that!" He shot his fist into the air, and everyone cheered, the morale and atmosphere in the town square instantly uplifted. Neal leaned over to the man on the horse. "Which Crystal did he steal?"

"He managed to get his hands on the Crystal of Fire, hidden deep inside an inactive volcano in the East." The man replied.

"So that means he possesses the Water, Wind, and Fire Crystals… That means the only one left is… The Crystal of Earth! The one we managed to get buried underneath the rubble of the underground empire, Elstonia! He must be trying to excavate it again!" Neal realized. He quickly turned toward Sevrin. "We're going to Elstonia right now!" Sevrin nodded, and they both took off, the crowd parting away in the direction they were running.

"W-what's wrong?" Mirabelle stammered as the two of them ran toward her frantically.

"We're heading to Elstonia! We have our lead!" Neal exclaimed.

"Is that where Samael is?" She asked.

"That's possibly where he's headed! He took the Fire Crystal completely by secret. Only just now have people found out… But the Earth Crystal is the last one not under his possession. Remember when we stopped him from taking it that time, causing the underground cavern to collapse?" He asked, and she nodded. "He's probably going to try to dig it up again."

"How do we know he's not there already though?" Mirabelle asked.

"We _don't! _He may be there already for all we know. But we have to do what we can, right Mira?" He said, taking her by the hand and leading her toward the gate quickly.

"You're right." She said. "Let's go!" They reached the gate, where the others were waiting.

"I told them the plan. Let's get going immediately." Sevrin said.

"Damn, you're fast. Okay, Lily and Yuki, I know you've decided to join us, and you know that we love you both and are happy for you to be with us. But I just want to let you know that you don't have to take part in our battle. It's going to be extremely dangerous." He told them.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, looking at him strangely. "We may not have your power of Light, but we're one of you as well. I'll support you until the end. Don't you agree, Lily?" She looked back at her.

"Yeah! Why do you think we've went through all of that training together as we travelled? I've been learning as much white magic and black magic to help you for _this_ battle, silly!" She said, smiling.

"Heh… Lily… Yuki… Thank you. You two are amazing. Now then, we're going to take our chocobo and ride for the rest of the day. Three birds, two per bird. We'll leave the other one here for the town or something. I want to keep our travel compact, so there's no need to use all four." Neal said.

With that, they departed Gariland, seeming to leave almost instantly after they entered. Neal was in deep thought, and stayed quiet for a while as he rode his chocobo.

_Damn… We got really lucky there… That man who discovered this news just happened to be in Gariland when we got there… But Samael… He must have forgotten about us or something. I remember him saying three years… It's been a little longer than that. We've been taking it easy, meanwhile… _He shook his head. _I'm glad that I'm with Mira now, but I really need to focus from now on._

He felt Mirabelle's arms squeeze a little tighter around his waist. She was riding on his chocobo, seated behind him. "What's up? You seem complexed…"

"Eh, it's nothing." He replied. "I've just been thinking about what's going to happen when we get there."

"Well, for all we know, it just might be a huge wasteland of rubble and collapsed rock like it was when we left." She told him.

"True, but that's just on the surface. We need to find a way underground again. I wonder it there are any openings into that old underground excavation site anymore. That'd be the quickest way inside."

The Crystal of Earth was never found that day. The leaders of the Elstonian Empire were close, having nearly pinpointed the Crystal's location in the rock to within a couple hundred feet, but that was the day when the Warriors encountered Samael for the first time. Samael's powerful Earthquake spell being used underground caused the entire empire to collapse, burying the Crystal deep under the earth once again.

"Hey, let's stop here for the night." Sevrin and Yuki slid to a stop in front of them. Midahn and Neal did the same. Little before they knew it, it was dark outside. They set up the tent, and everyone started to walk to the entrance, and froze. Neal and Sevrin quickly set up the second one like their last arrangement.

"Man… It gets so awkward before we pitch the second one…" Neal said.

"You're telling me…" Midahn agreed.

"I still can't believe he captured the Fire Crystal without anyone noticing at first…" Sevrin said.

_Ah, so he was thinking about it today as well… _Neal noticed. "It sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"Would there have been some kind of reaction at the volcano with the disturbance of balance from the Crystal being stolen?" Midahn wondered.

"Besides that outcry in Gariland, there's been nothing out of the ordinary from what I've seen lately…" Neal said.

"Then was that all a scheme?" Midahn raised an eyebrow. The other two looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Sevrin asked him.

"Maybe that situation with the man on the horse was all a plot to distract us or something…" Midahn said.

"Eh? No way…" Neal said, shaking his head. But after giving it some thought, he realized it may be true. "You… may be right, actually. We've never seen that guy before. No idea who he is… And the way the people were reacting to us at first…"

"Well, regardless of if it was true or set up by Samael or something, something's probably in store for us when we reach Elstonia tomorrow." Sevrin said.

"You can feel it?" Neal asked. He nodded.

"I've got a weird feeling. Unsettling, you could say." Sevrin said. He looked almost nervous, something he rarely shows.

The next morning, they started travelling once again. However, they were quite close to Elstonia, thanks to the speed of the chocobos. They were already seeing the change of the land from the fields to the large, rocky canyon. By midday, the remnants of the underground kingdom were in plain sight.

"This looks like an opening…" Neal said. They were at the bottom of the canyon, where large, cracked rocks and boulders lay scattered across the ground. Neal pushed aside a rock to reveal a small crack into darkness that could barely fit a person inside.

"Looks promising. Let's check it out." Sevrin said, after leaning his ear against the opening to hear how deep the cave was. They each squeezed through, one-by-one until everyone was inside. Midahn formed a small ball of fire to float above his hand and give them light. They began following the broken path deeper and deeper into the depths of the cave. At times, they would have to literally crawl since the ceiling became very low.

"Whatever you do, don't push any rocks. They could be the very ones that support the ceiling above you, so be careful." Sevrin said. Neal jerked his hand back, as he was just about to push one aside to get through easier. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they found a open cavern with lighting.

"Woah… This must mean… This place _isn't_ abandoned after all…" Neal realized. They could hear faint voices, so they crept toward the source of light. Around the corner, they found dozens of miners swinging pickaxes at a large boulder. They were oddly in sync, hitting the rocks at the exact same time. On the other side of them, there were a group of people dressed in dark robes and hoods. Lily's eyes widened.

"I recognize those robes…!" She whispered.

"And I recognize that black, spiky armor…" Neal added, looking at the tall armored man in the center of the dark figures.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! The Warriors' mission is back on track, after everyone's little "distraction". The Fire Crystal got nabbed right from under them, so their last chance is the Earth Crystal, which seems to be being searched for once again?! And by who?!


	38. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Seven: Confrontation<strong>

"Is that-?!" Midahn started to whisper, but Neal quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh… It's him… That bastard is trying to excavate the Earth Crystal again… It was never found after we were here last time." Neal whispered to them.

"Are you sure that's what he's looking for?" Yuki asked.

"Definitely." Sevrin answered. "It's the only thing in this place that's worth coming down for."

"It doesn't look like they're too close to finding it. Those miners are all over the place, going in different directions so they haven't narrowed it down yet." Neal noticed. "We still have a chance.."

"B-but what should we do?" Lily trembled. The sight of Samael terrified her.

Midahn studied the area ahead of them carefully. "It seems like those miners are under control again, just like before. Notice how they're swinging those pickaxes unnaturally in sync. That means some dark magic is involved here…"

"I-I feel it too… An abnormal amount…" Lily said.

"We should bypass the miners, and take out the dark mages that are influencing them. They're surely on his side." Midahn said.

"Good idea." Neal nodded. "The miners won't even be a problem if they behave like they did last time."

Samael and the group of dark mages suddenly began walking away. As far as the Warriors could tell, they had been observing the miners and speaking to each other, but they didn't hear anything they were saying.

"Alright, now's our chance. Let's go.." Neal said, and they all snuck out of their hiding spot in the shadows.

"Where did they go?" Mirabelle wondered. They were trailing the enemies, following them from a distance down the narrow cavern pathway, but they lost track of them.

"I could have sworn that they were just up ahead…" Sevrin whispered. I wouldn't have lost track of them that easily…"

"Keep your guard up… We're dealing with dark mages here…" Lily warned. She knew all of their tricks and whatnot. At any time, they could…

"Woah!" Neal stopped. Everyone behind him crashed into him.

"Ack! What are you doing?!" Sevrin slammed into him first.

"We've already been here before… Remember this fork?! That funny rock up there shaped like an icicle." He pointed up to it.

"That's a stalactite…" Mirabelle said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh… Well the point is, we've been here before, and we've been only going straight forward." He reminded them.

"Does that mean… We've been caught in a trap?" Yuki asked.

"Be careful!" Midahn said, pulling out his staff and shifting into a defensive stance in front of Lily.

"Of what?" Neal asked, but pulled out his katana and stood at guard too.

"We could be under the influence of an Illusion spell!" Midahn said.

"Hmm… You kids are _sharp_, indeed…" A voice came from nowhere. Everyone was on their guard now. They heard laughter.

"Show yourself!" Midahn called out.

"Hmm… Maybe you're not as sharp as I thought… Indeed, I wonder how long you've been going in circles?" The voice said.

"Damn… Not this again…" Neal said.

"Indeed, who might you all be?"

"Why do you keep saying _indeed_?!" Neal said, gritting his teeth.

"Keep calm, Neal. She's just trying to make us lose focus by taunting us!" Midahn said. The voice cackled with laughter.

"Mhmm… Indeed~!"

A smug look appeared on Midahn's face. "Okay… Really? Shut up…"

"So cruel~!" Suddenly, in the center of the room, a wisp of black and purple smoke revealed a young girl with a large yellow mage hat and strange purple robes. She appeared right in front of Midahn, who jumped back with surprise. When the mage saw him, she did the same.

"What the… You're attractive! You're voice doesn't fit you at all!" Midahn exclaimed. Lily hit him on the shoulder.

"S-so are you! _All_ of you are… I didn't expect this at all… I thought you were some random group of adults." She said in shock.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Lily asked, getting frustrated. "What does attractiveness have to do with anything?"

"I can't see my targets clearly when I use my spell. It's really cloudy…" She said.

"Your Illusion spell, to make us see something different?" Midahn asked.

"Yes~!" She replied cheerily. Midahn balled his hands into fists.

"...Why are you targeting us and then just appear in front of us like this? Are you just asking for it or something?"

"Oh?" Her mouth opened into an O shape. "'Cuz I wanted to~!"

Midahn gritted his teeth, the mage getting on his nerves now. "Well go away before I blast you myself!"

"Don't be so mean~!" She giggled. Everyone else exchanged weird looks. They had no idea what was going on.

"Is she one of Samael's henchmen or what?" Neal whispered. Sevrin shrugged his shoulders.

_But Midahn's right. She is kinda cute. The way she cackled at us earlier made it seem like she was a witch or something. It also sounded like she made her voice sound that way on purpose… _Sevrin thought.

"So what do you want, then?" Midahn asked. The girl looked around her. She was completely surrounded.

"Why are you all pointing your weapons at me like that? That's dangerous!" She said.

Midahn was trembling with anger. He thinks she's still trying to taunt him. "Stop changing the subject! We're not going to put our weapons down because you were tricking us with your dark spell!"

"Dark? I don't use that evil magic!" She gasped.

"Well I categorize Illusion and Dark Magic together. They're both used for evil purposes…" He said.

"Now you're making me angry!" The girl said. Everyone tightened their grip on their weapons, preparing for an attack at any second. Suddenly, there was another poof of black and purple smoke, which completely hid the girl from view. Neal thought she was going to attack one of them, so he immediately swung his blade into the smoke. He split the smoke in half, which drifted apart to reveal that the mage was gone.

"Damn! She gave us the slip!" Neal said. They heard another giggle.

"She's crazy! She must be one of Samael's! He's trying to distract us as long as possible!" Sevrin said.

"Samael? Who's that?" The girl's voice said. Everyone exchanged glances.

"What are we searching for down in this cave?" Midahn shot out a question quickly.

"Eh? I dunno… Treasure?" She replied. By the tone of her voice, it seemed like she genuinely didn't know what they were talking about, not trying to play along to fool them.

"You're not affiliated with those dark mages we were following earlier?" Neal asked.

"No way~! They're _scary_…" The girl said, sounding a bit frightened. Neal sheathed his katana, which disappeared instantly. Everyone else put away their weapons too.

"Huh? You're not going to attack me?" The girl asked.

"You're not trying to attack _us_?" Midahn asked.

"No, silly~!" She said, and with a poof of smoke she appeared in front of them again.

"I'm here hunting for _treasure_!" She said, her eyes gleaming. "This abandoned cavern used to be an empire, ya know! Golds and riches must be buried _everywhere_!"

Midahn breathed a sigh of relief. _That would've been a pain to have to fight her. She's a tricky one… Not like I'd want to kill her anyways. She looks like she's the same age as Neal and Yuki and all of them._

"Then why'd ya mess with us, huh?" Neal asked, getting close to her with a look of suspicion. His eyebrow was raised.

"Well, I was shocked to see people here! I thought this place was abandoned. There are actually hundreds of people down here… Crazy! Every once in a while there are small groups who split off and search through caves. I follow them around, and if they find treasure, I lead them away with a touch of magic~! Ehehe…" She said, speaking rapidly and spontaneously.

"Wow… That's uncool!" Neal said. "You're _sure_ you're not evil?"

"Heyyyy! I'm not some villain!" She pouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "I just… kinda use them to locate _treasure!_" Whenever she says the word treasure, her eyes gleam greedily.

"We don't know where any treasure is, so why did you start tricking us anyways?" Neal asked.

"Well, you all were moving quickly and it looked like you knew where you were going, so I thought you had your eyes on some treasure. I didn't even realize you were following that scary group…" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"And you say _we're_ not sharp?" Midahn grumbled.

"I'm glad that it was a misunderstanding then, uh…" Neal began to say.

"Oh! I'm Bella~! Nice to meet you!" She said, smiling kindly.

"It's a pleasure." Neal said, almost sarcastically. "But we're trying to put a stop to that 'scary group' before a disaster happens, so we should be on our way-"

"Disaster? What's going to happen?" Bella asked.

"We don't know for sure, but if they find the Earth Crystal, they're going to use its power, along with the rest of the Crystals for no good." Neal said. When he said Crystal, her eyes widened.

"Oh! The Crystal! That's what I'm _really_ searching for!" She said. Neal looked at her seriously.

"That Crystal is no treasure, miss… It's a divine monument containing the world's power of its element…" He said. Then he quickly explained to her their mission and who Samael is.

Bella covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my… I had no idea how important this Crystal is!"

"It's alright, you didn't know. In any case, we need to find them before they find _it._ Do you think you can help us?" He asked.

"Okay! I'll help you out! I caused you so much trouble already. But.. I can't really fight, so I won't be much use there…" Bella said.

"You don't have to fight. They're extremely powerful and dangerous, so don't even worry about it." Sevrin said. With that, they continued on, along with Bella, the tricky, spontaneous mage.

Bella looked over at Midahn. "Ehehe… I'm sorry for making you so mad earlier… I was just in a bit of a bind~!"

"It's alright." Midahn said. He had cooled down since then.

"Your face was as red as your hair though~!" She laughed. Midahn's fists were trembling again.

"Rrgh… You little-!" He gritted his teeth. She giggled.

"You're easy to mess with, red hair~!" She said.

"That's Midahn to you…" He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking ahead. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You sure are an interesting one." Neal said. Bella turned around. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from none-of-your-business town~!" She said cheerily.

"Funny. You're a real charmer, kid." Neal said sarcastically.

"And why should I tell you, mister?" She asked.

"I told you my name, didn't I?" It's Neal. And you can trust us." He said.

"Hmm.. I guess you're right. You're gonna stop those bad guys, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Okay~! Then I trust you!" She said cheerfully. Neal scoffed quietly.

_Yeah, it only took you until after you messed with our brains and we didn't attack you…_ He thought.

"By the way, I'm from the Mayweather Guild!" She said, and ran off ahead. Neal's eyes widened.

_Eh? That's where Midahn is from. Hahaha! No wonder! Only weirdo mages come from that place!_ He burst into laughter. Bella turned back and looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny?" She asked. He continued laughing for another minute, before gasping for air.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's nothing! Midahn's just gonna get a kick outta this!" He exclaimed.

"Hey…" Sevrin turned back. "I know I said that I don't sense the dark mages anywhere close, but that doesn't mean you can just laugh your head off… The noise could echo and we can get spotted…"

"Eh heh… I know, I know… I'll be careful." He said. He looked over and noticed Mirabelle was smiling, and trying her hardest not to laugh.

"A-are you laughing about that too?" He whispered.

"You were laughing because she told you she was from the same town as Midahn, right? And how they don't get along at all?" She asked, stopping herself from snickering.

"Yeah! Just wait 'till he finds out!" He said. But then he stopped. "Eh… I can't just act all lighthearted and laugh down here… We're going to stop Samael from stealing the final Crystal. I really need to focus…"

"You're right… But I just wanted to be like this with you at least one more time… In case…" She started to say. He looked at her with concern.

"H...Hey… What are you saying?" He asked nervously. "We're not going to die… We're going to pull through and restore the Crystals back to the way they were."

"I know we will." She curled her arm around his. "Because you're here, Neal, is how I know we'll win. I feel safe and strong when I fight alongside you."

He blushed a little. "Aw jeez, Mira. You're embarrassing me, eheh…" He held her tightly as they walked with the others.

"Stop." Sevrin said a few minutes later. He was at the front. Everyone quickly halted. He gave them the signal for silence from now on. Neal held on to the hilt of his sword, ready at any time. They crept in silence for a while, before seeing something on a wall. Sevrin pointed to a small crevice and walked up to it, placing his ear against the gap. Neal did the same. The voices on the other side were quite, but they could make out what they were saying.

"It must be here. I can feel it. The purest energy of the earth is in that Crystal, which is right below us…" It was Samael's voice.

_I knew it! _Midahn thought.

_As expected… But what will he do if he obtains it?_ Neal thought.

"When we find it, sir, shall we begin the ritual immediately?" Another voice asked.

"No… We'll return to the surface first, but it will take place in this canyon. We'll have no distractions." Samael replied.

Neal and Sevrin glanced at each other cautiously. _Ritual…?_ They both thought.

_Everyone has told us that something bad or evil will happen when all of the Crystals are gathered together by someone will vile intent. But nobody was ever clear on what that was… Damn… If I knew what this was all about we could put a stop to this effectively. We can't just charge in recklessly. I'm sure everyone's thinking the same thing. _Neal thought.

"Begin searching now! We took long enough in pinpointing it down here, so dig it up!" Samael ordered. They heard noises and other clatter on the other side.

"What do we do?" Lily whispered.

"Shit… We don't know how long it'll take before they find it. Should we ambush them now?" Sevrin wondered.

"Definitely before they get close to finding it…" Neal added. He glanced at Bella, who was trembling. She probably didn't actually understand the danger of the situation they were actually going into until now.

_She's got nothing to do with this, really… I'm not sending a little girl out to fight with us for no reason. We've pretty much located the Crystal already…_ Neal thought. "Hey." He tapped her on the shoulder. "Go on, get out of here. Don't get yourself hurt."

"B-but… I" She whispered.

"You've got nothing to do with this… or us. Just trace your way back and you'll find the way out." He whispered, shaking his head.

"I can't… just abandon you now." She replied. "You guys were nice to me, and I was using my magic against you. I can't walk away with that feeling…"

"And I can't fight this battle with the feeling that an innocent girl was dragged into it and could lose her life…" He told her.

"F-fine… But since I've caused you trouble, at least I can aid you in some way." She insisted.

"If you want to, that's okay with me. Just don't enter that room. Please…"

"Okay~! I bet my magic is _way _better than those stupid mages in there…!" She whispered excitedly. "I'll distract those mages while you all focus on that main bad guy, okay?"

"Are you sure you can do that?" Mirabelle whispered.

"You bet! I'm the best Illusionist in Mayweather!" She replied assuringly. Midahn's eyes widened.

"Ehhh?!" He whispered. "Mayweather? I'm from there too!"

"Really? What a small world, huh…" Bella replied. "Let's talk later, once we get through this battle." She said with a smile.

_Damn, she's brave. We barely even know her and she's willing to help us… Heh, and that personality is interesting too. She reminds me of another girl… That memory is kinda hazy though… _Neal thought.

"Are you all ready?" Sevrin asked. Everyone nodded, and breathed slowly, calming themselves down. Neal's heart was beating fast. They were about to face their mortal enemy, who they haven't seen since over three years ago. Samael had truly been a mystery to them since he said that statement. He doesn't know how powerful he's become, and doesn't know what to expect when they go in for the confrontation.

He suddenly felt pressure on his hand. Mirabelle was squeezing his hand tightly. "This is it, huh…" She whispered quiet enough that only he could he hear.

"Yeah…" He replied, squeezing her hand too. "Maybe if we make it through this, you and I could get some peace and quiet together for once, eheh…"

She blushed. "I'd like that… You're going to be with me when this is over, right?"

"Of course I am! I love you…" He whispered extremely quietly, blushing as well.

"What?"

"I… love you…" He whispered again, just as quiet.

"I can't hear you…" She leaned in.

"I love you!" He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ehh? What's this~?" Bella said with piqued curiosity.

"F-forget about it! Let's get ready." Neal said quickly. The crevice they were peeking through was actually a crack in the wall, shaped like a moon. That section of the wall was possible to break through.

"Okay, I'll play a trick on those small fry so that'll be your chance to take them out quickly and go for the enemy. 'K?" Bella whispered. Neal and Sevrin nodded.

"Alright, but what will be the signal for us to go in?" Neal asked.

"Go now!" She whispered.

"Eh? What do you mean?" He asked, shocked.

"I started my distraction already, so now's your chance!" She told him.

"Well that was fast… Here we go!" Neal slammed into the weak wall with his shoulder, breaking it down completely. On the other side of the wall, there were the dark mages who were with Samael not too long ago. However, they were all moving their heads around, looking at the same point in the room, but there was nothing there. The mages had blank expressions on their faces.

_Damn, she's good! She's making them see something that's not even there at all, and it's making them so distracted that they didn't even hear me break that wall! What the hell is she making them see?_ He wondered. They all had ran inside, and Neal turned back to see Bella, who was peeking around from the other side. He was going to ask her quickly what caused the mages to become so zoned out, but Midahn beat him to it.

"Hey, how did you do that? What are they looking at?" Midahn asked her.

"Don't worry about it, just go already! You don't even have to take them out, just go past them!" She whispered sharply.

"Aw come on, just real quick. I want to know how you did that so easily…" He told her.

Bella blushed. "I… can't tell you. It's embarrassing…" She said.

"Eh? How?" Midahn asked.

"Rrgh… Fine! Right now, they're mesmerized by my naked body! Okay?!" She said.

Midahn and Neal's eyes widened. "Whaaa?!" He said. Lily and Mirabelle became a little irritated now, and they grabbed the two boys and pulled them along.

"I-I'll be waiting for you back outside from the cavern!" Bella called out.

"Okay!" Mirabelle replied. Then she turned toward Neal. "What's with _that_, huh?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't think anything of it, really! It was just kinda surprising…" He told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… It's a good tactic, since men are all perverts anyways…" Mirabelle said.

"Ehh…" Neal opted out of a comment on that.

"Woah… Hold up!" Sevrin skidded to a stop. "What's that light?!"

Up ahead, there was suddenly a burst of warm, orange light down the path ahead.

"Don't tell me…!" Neal started to say, but it was too late. At the end of the narrow cavern was Samael, who was holding the Earth Crystal.

"Hm? What's this?" Samael said. He peered across the cavern, and noticed the Warriors blocking his path. "Is that… those brats? Huh… I didn't expect you to show up… I thought you'd given up on your little quest to save your little world."

"W-well… You t...thought wrong..!" Neal muttered. His knees were trembling. Samael's presence was utterly terrifying. He now possessed all four of the elemental Crystals. Neal could feel his atmosphere from all the way from where he was standing.

"Hahahah! What was _that_?! You sound a little too scared for your own good, boy…" Samael laughed. "So what are you going to do? Stop me? That's obviously not going to happen. Well, since you're here, you might as well be the first witnesses to the grand revival of Ankou."

"What does that mean?" Neal demanded.

"Heh… You will see soon. But for now, it seems that I must battle you now. As you seem to stand in my way." Samael said. He started taking slow steps toward them.

_This… is it… I hope you are ready, everyone. This is what we've gone through hell to get to… It's time to…_ Neal thought.

"No… Something's not right here. There are more of you than before. It matters not to me, but to be honest, I only want to fight _you_. Yeah you, the leader."

_What?! No way! We're in this together!_ Neal thought. "No way, pal. My friends and I are one!"

"Then maybe I'll just have to change that…" Samael said. He looked around the small area they were in. "This place is not suitable for our fight, boy. It's much too small."

"I don't care about that! We'll take you down here and now!" Neal said, gripping his sword tightly.

"Ah. I know a place that you and I can fight without any distractions…" Samael said, glaring at him coldly. He started stepping toward them again.

"Watch out, guys!" Neal said, but it was too late. Samael raised his hand, and an Earthquake began. However, this one was different. The cavern started turning dark; darker and darker until there was nothingness all around him. Neal couldn't see the floor, walls, or ceiling. It was all pitch black. All he could see was Samael standing in front of him. The two just stared at each other until Samael lowered his hand. Suddenly, they were in an old field. It was nighttime, and they were on the surface. There were no stars visible in the sky, as it was covered with rain clouds. Rain was pouring, and the wind was strong. They were standing outside in a storm.

"Now then… That's more like it." Samael said. He unsheathed his sword, which crackled with black, dark energy. Holding it in one hand, he pointed the huge blade at Neal, glaring at him with murderous eyes.

"Shall we get started, _boy_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! As you can see, we're nearing the end. Samael has managed to obtain all of the Crystals. We hear of this revival, but what does it mean? Will Neal be successful? Why did Samael only want to fight him? He took him to a completely different place for them to battle. Will Neal see his friends his again? Will he see Mirabelle again?


	39. Battle of Fate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight: Battle of Fate<strong>

_I've gotta face him head on?! Shit! Where'd everyone go…? _Neal glanced around him, but he saw nobody in the dark, rainy field except himself and Samael. He had no idea what Samael did to suddenly transport them or change the atmosphere. All he knew was that he would have to fight for his life now. None of his friends were around to back him up. Or, so he thought…

"Shall we get started, _boy_?" Samael said, drawing his sword and pointing the tip of the blade at Neal's head.

Neal gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but Samael's presence was terrifying. He crackled with dark energy, as the four Crystals backed him up. Neal could physically feel how powerful the black knight standing before him was.

"Hmm? What's this? It looks like you're trembling, boy. Ahahah!" He boomed with laughter. Neal's sword trembled in his hands. He gripped the blade tighter as Samael laughed at him. "What's wrong? Where was your motive? If there is nobody here to oppose my ideas, then I think I'll just carry them out, then!" He started stepping toward Neal. Each step he took made Neal tremble even more.

_Damn! It's like he's froze me in place! I can't move a muscle! _Neal thought. "W-what do you plan to do, huh?!" He said.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Samael said, stepping closer and closer. The rainfall was quite loud, but Neal spoke in such a quiet voice.

He gulped. _I can't take this anymore. I can't just let his fear stop me…!_ He shook his head quickly and ran toward him wildly, swinging his sword out clumsily. Samael sidestepped with ease, and backhanded Neal from behind, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Guh!" He screamed out in pain, landing onto the grass.

"You're better than that, boy. Get up! What happened to that determination from last time? If you don't at least show that much assurance, then I'm wasting my time with you…"

Meanwhile, back in the Elstonian ruin, the others stood up, feeling dazed.

"Wha… what happened?" Yuki said, trying to regain her footing. She felt too weak and started to fall back down to the ground, but to her surprise landed into someone. Sevrin caught her and brought her back upright.

"That… explosion. Was that Samael who caused it?" He thought. The last thing they saw was when Samael found the last Crystal. Then he decided he was going to battle only Neal, but said that the narrow underground cave wasn't suitable for their battle. Right after he said that, Samael raised his hand up, and a huge wall of blackness rose up from the ground, completely diving himself and Neal from the others. When Sevrin examined their surroundings, he saw that they were outside now, on the surface. They were no longer under the Elstonian ruins.

"Is everybody alright?" Midahn called out. Sevrin and Yuki turned around and saw Midahn with Mirabelle and Lily.

"Yeah, we're okay…" Sevrin said.

"Wh...where's Neal?" Mirabelle said quietly. She looked up past Sevrin and Yuki, and noticed an extremely large orb the size of a forest in front of her. This orb was pitch black, and reached high in the sky. "Did Samael actually… close him and Neal off from us? That's impossible… No way…"

"How could he create such an enormous wall around him like that…" Midahn said, bewildered. "Just how strong has he become?"

"The wall he created must have started to expand outward very quickly to create the amount of space he wanted to fight Neal. The force must have pushed us back this far and created all of this destruction. I don't even see the canyon anymore…" Sevrin said.

"Then we have to rescue him!" Mirabelle exclaimed. "Or rather, we have to get inside this orb and _help_ him!"

"You're right… Can you do anything about this, Midahn? Do you know what kind of magic this is?" Sevrin asked him. Midahn walked over to the unnatural wall, and poked it.

"I'm not sure what the constitution of this is, but it's certainly dark magic. It's strong too, but… I don't think it's anything we can't handle…" Midahn said after giving it a close inspection.

Mirabelle's eyes widened. "Eh? Really? We can get through?!" She asked.

"Well if you think about it, he has to maintain this massive wall to block us off _while_ fighting Neal at the same time." Midahn told her.

"But it seems like he's doing it well. It's holding up…" Sevrin said.

"Yes, but!" Midahn raised a finger. "Since he has to split his power into keeping this wall in place _and_ fighting Neal at the same time, he's not using his full power for either of those things!"

"So what does that mean?" Lily asked him.

Midahn faced her directly. "That means two things to us: Neal is capable of handling himself right now, and… we can get through this barrier!"

Back inside the orb, Neal was dodging Samael's huge blade like his life depended on it. He was being attacked so ferociously that there wasn't even an opportunity for him to counter or even block.

His eyes widened as he barely leaned back and dodged the dark blade, feeling the wind from the attack. _Gah! He's so close to lobbing my head off completely! I've gotta stand my ground at least!_

Neal already had a few cuts on his face and body, where Samael's blade nicked him a few times. The rainfall and wind blurred his vision, along with it being nighttime in Samael's strange realm already. He was barely managing to survive, without even a chance to fight back yet.

_Ah! I see his attack pattern now! He's going to swing from the left side… Now! _Neal thought, and anticipated Samael's next move. Sure enough, the blade came, so he was ready. Neal swiftly ducked underneath and used the momentum to slash at his knee. The force gained from the momentum was enough to cause Samael to stagger a bit, but his armor protected him against the steel with ease.

_A chance! _Neal began to turn the tide, bringing out an all offensive strike.

_Tch! He's not bad with the blade!_ Samael thought angrily.

_This sword definitely won't do… It's too small and thin to use against Samael… But my poison blade is much too large. My attacks would be too slow. The dragon blood blade would yield the same results… My rapier would be ineffective… Damn. My katana? It seems to be the best weapon to use, but mine isn't good enough… Sevrin's Masamune is what we need. I need my friends!_ Neal thought as he lashed out. He needed to create an opportunity for himself to quickly switch out to his katana. It seemed to him that Samael was a little surprised by his strength, so he took this chance to leap back and quickly sheath his short sword. Samael watched the hilt that was visible behind Neal's back vanish, and saw him reach for the katana which appeared by the side of his waist from thin air. When Neal drew the new blade, the sheath was glowing temporarily before vanishing when it was completely drawn.

"Hm… So you are the one known as the Five Sword Sage, I see…" Samael said. Neal's eyes widened for a moment, before he returned to his serious, determined expression. "Yes, even _I _have heard of you. It all makes sense now. You're the one who's dealt with the criminal underworld for a period of time, too. I had thought that you had abandoned those friends of yours. I was surprised. But it seems you have returned to them. Perhaps I've underestimated you, boy. Still, you're not fighting to your full potential. I can clearly tell…"

Neal tightened his grip on his katana. He was still intimidated by him, as all of his blows were ineffective. Suddenly, they heard pounding noises nearby. Neal looked to the left, but there was nothing there where the noise was coming from. The were in the middle of field, and the noise was close to them.

"Ah. Your friends are sharp. They're already trying to break through the barrier I created." Samael realized. When he heard that, Neal's eyes lit up. Samael scoffed.

"So now you've become hopeful, now that your friends are coming to your aid. But I told you already, I'm only interesting in fighting you alone, _boy_." Samael said. Neal turned toward him angrily, about to give him a reply, when there was suddenly a speck of light coming from where the pounding noises were. Neal looked at the light, which started to expand. Soon enough, he saw his friends on the other side. Sevrin was punching at the barrier, while Midahn was focusing very hard on the wall. At the edges of the light, Neal could see that the pitch blackness of the barrier wall was thick black smoke. Midahn must be concentrating his power to part the smoke, Neal figured. Now it looked like Neal and his friends were separated by a thick glass wall.

Suddenly, he saw Mirabelle's face. She peered into the darkness from her side, and noticed Neal. He couldn't hear her, but he knew what she was saying. He saw her point at him and mouth, "I see him! There he is! Neal! Neal! Wait for us!"

"M-Mira…" Neal said, entranced by her beautiful face. She was standing in the center of the hole that Midahn made visible. Behind her, the sun was setting. Seeing her in his current situation made him feel serene. He just wanted to run over to her and embrace her.

"Hmm? The girl? Is she special to you now? Is she precious? Perhaps she's the one who's on your mind right now, causing you to fight so poorly. Maybe if I kill her, along with your other friends, then you'll fight me seriously…" Samael said.

When he said that, Neal looked at him with fierce animosity. This time, Neal pointed his blade at Samael's head.

"If you… even _think…_ about harming Mira… or any of my friends… I'll kill you!" He screamed, lunging at him with more ferocity than ever before. The thought of Samael killing Mirabelle triggered the anger inside Neal, melting away the fear and intimidation, replacing it with anger and the obligation to protect his friends.

"Now that's more like it! Only you can kill me, so let's see if you even can!" Samael said. He seemed to be enjoying everything, as if it was a game to him.

"We have to break through!" Sevrin said, as he continued to pound the barrier, heeding no results.

"I...told you…" Midahn said slowly, as he was still concentrating his power on creating the opening of the smoke. "Hitting it… like that… won't do!"

Breathing quickly, Mirabelle paced back and forth trying to find a way to get through. After hearing what Midahn said, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Move aside! I'm going to open it myself!" She exclaimed.

"How are you going to do that, Mira?" Sevrin replied, sounding just as stressed as she was.

"I'll shatter that barrier! Just watch out!" She shouted, pulling out her bow. She drew an arrow, and notched it. When everyone else saw the arrow she was using, their eyes widened.

"When did you get that arrow?" Midahn asked in shock. He started to lose his focus, and the hole they created from the black smoke started to close back up.

"Focus on the barrier!" Mirabelle said, completely ignoring his question. She needed to get to Neal. That was the only thing on her mind. She drew the arrow back, aiming straight for the center of the opening. The tip and feathers of the arrow were a shiny gold. They were also glowing with light.

_Holy arrows, huh… When did she get those? They might be a crucial factor in our victory! _Midahn thought. When Mirabelle released the arrow, it created a sparkling beam of light that trailed behind its projectory. It completely shattered the clear barrier that separated them from the fight.

_Hold on, Neal… We're coming!_ She thought. "Run! Get inside while we can!" Sevrin shouted, and everyone dashed for the opening. Everyone made it in except Midahn, who was still parting the smoke with all of his concentration. Luckily, he was standing close enough to it so Sevrin could reach out from the inside and pull him inside just in time for the smoke to close them in.

"Whew… That was close… An inch closer and I would've been tainted by that smoke… Thanks, Sev!" Midahn said.

"No problem, buddy. Now let's go! Protect Lily like it's the last thing you'll do!" Sevrin replied quickly as they caught up to the others.

"I'll say the same to you and Yuki, then!" Midahn said. They caught up to the others and ran to where Neal was. Samael had his blade pointed to Neal's throat, who was on the ground.

"Neal!" Mirabelle shouted. She fired a Holy arrow at Samael, who wasn't expecting it at all. A flash of light appeared when the arrow struck Samael's armor. He was sent sailing backwards. Neal immediately jumped back up and joined his friends. He looked directly at Mirabelle, and was internally elated over how hard she tried to save him. Mirabelle was completely serious, and knew there was no time for a joyous reunion. They knew they had to fight Samael now, but for the brief moment of eye contact the two had, they could tell each other exactly how they were feeling. A single tear fell down Mirabelle's right cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. They both nodded and turned and faced Samael, who had now stood back up and faced them.

"Hmph… I see the other brats are capable as well. Fine then. I'll take you all on. The end result will be the same. It's already too late for you anyways…" Samael said.

"What do you mean, too late, huh?" Neal asked.

"The ritual has already been completed. Even if you stop me here, you cannot prevent the inevitable in one week."

"What the hell is going to happen in one week?!" Neal demanded. "What did that ritual do?"

"Ha… Hahaha… Something _world's_ more powerful than you could ever handle… It seems I was not powerful enough to fulfill my master's desires… So I must revive him myself."

"No… You can't mean…" Lily took a step back, and started trembling. The others looked at her wide-eyed.

"What is it?!" They asked.

"Back when I was trapped in that dark guild… I… _heard_ things…" She sounded horrified and traumatized.

"W-what did you hear… Lily?" Midahn asked, growing concerned.

"There were rumors of an ancient being… An extremely powerful one at that… And they said that with enough power, one could revive this monster, who's very evil at that…" She murmured.

"I see this girl was once a part of the darkness. How amusing… But indeed, she's correct. I _will_ revive my lord, so he can restore the chaos upon this land!" Samael exclaimed.

"Restore?! That's insane! Why would anyone want to do that?" Neal shot back.

Samael laughed, and raised his arms. "It is simply his will. I can speak to the Demon Lord Ankou, and he commands me to do his bidding. And now that the ritual is completed, he may walk the earth once again…"

A tense atmosphere created silence for a few moments. When the Warriors heard what they could potentially be up against, their determination wavered. However, to everyone's surprise, Neal suddenly laughed confidently, crossing his arms.

"Ha! That's it? A demon? I already know how to deal with those! So all we have to do is just defeat you and that demon? That makes life a whole lot easier to me, guy!" Neal said with confidence. Samael scoffed.

"Such arrogance. I'm surprised that hasn't gotten you killed already, boy." He said angrily.

Neal noticed his taunt worked, and quickly decided to keep going. He laughed. "You know, you and me are just alike, if ya think about it. We've both had demons best us. Seems like I beat mine first though, huh?"

Samael balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "You and I… are _not_ the same!" He shouted, and sent a bolt of lightning toward him.

"Not today!" Midahn shouted, and blocked the bolt with one equally as strong of his own.

"Tch! You brats think you'll defeat Lord Ankou but you won't even get past me!" Samael said boldly.

"Let's finish this already!" Neal said, drawing his blade once again with newfound courage. With his friends alongside him, he was confident of their victory. Everyone quickly entered their planned formation.

_Waste no time, everyone! You know what to do!_ Neal thought in vain. Surprisingly, Mirabelle followed suit immediately, feeling a surge of bravery now that she was with Neal. She fired a Holy arrow at him with blinding speed, giving him barely any time to dodge or even block it.

"Rgh!" He grunted, as the light arrow pierced his armor.

_Yes!_ _It's effective against him!_ Mirabelle thought.

_That girl with the bow… She must die first…_ Samael thought. He slashed toward her, but it was immediately blocked by Neal. Neal gave him a look that said 'I don't think so, buddy!' and knocked him back with his blade.

_Damn that brat!_ Samael thought. He tried to regain his posture, but Sevrin and Yuki wouldn't let him. They followed up with a combination strike with their katanas. Right after that, they both leapt out of the to each side, allowing the perfect opening for Midahn and Lily to cast _Blizzaga_ simultaneously.

_Argh! They coordinate flawlessly! So impudent!_ _They must think they've won already!_ He thought angrily. He caused a rupture in the earth, sending a spike upwards underneath Neal. He barely avoided being impaled, but his left leg was sliced from the sharpness of the rock.

"Gah!" He screamed in pain and fell to one knee. He knew they needed to stay on the offensive, so they figured out a plan for healing. Since Lily was a Red Mage, she was capable of performing both black and white magic, but not high level spells. The Warriors decided that Lily would take care of the healing, while Mirabelle would try to attack with her bow the majority of the time.

"Stand, Neal!" Lily exclaimed. She pointed her staff at him, and a ball of green light formed around the staff, pulsing toward him. Fully healed, he stood back up.

"Thanks!" He said. Then he looked at Samael. "You won't get rid of us that easily!"

"Insolent fools! It's pointless to retaliate now! Even if you best me, you will never seal the demon of death! It's impossible!"

"It's not impossible because you say it! We will not give up to protect the peace of our land! Nothing will change that." Neal told him.

"I think it's time we end this. We're wasting our week to prepare for that revival." Midahn said, sounding assured.

_Why does he sound so confident? _Neal wondered. _Is it a bluff? We all figured it wouldn't be easy taking this guy out…_

"I don't know if you remember me, Samael. But I know you knew my family. Does Aestus ring a bell?" Midahn asked. Samael took a step back.

"Aestus… No… That's absurd. I killed everyone in the Aestus family…" He said shakily. This wasn't part of their plan, so nobody knew what Midahn was talking about.

_What are you doing, Midahn?! You didn't tell us this part of the plan…_ Lily thought.

"I am the last member of the Aestus family. My name is Midahn. You probably didn't even know that I survived that night. I don't remember it myself, since I was an infant, but I was told that one of my family members casted a powerful barrier spell onto me and hid me from your sight. I was discovered the next day crying all alone inside the destroyed house, after the barrier had worn off." Midahn said.

"No… No! Liar!" Samael said.

"I will prove to you that I'm telling the truth, and I think you know how I will do it…" He said calmly.

"You're still just a child… There's no way you could…" Samael started to say, but was cut off. Midahn raised his staff, and the ground started rumbling. Large amounts of magic energy were crackling around the orb of the staff.

_He's… casting the spell… I cannot believe it… How did he even learn it?! I have to kill him before he-_ "Gurk!" Samael fell to his knees. Sevrin drove Masamune through his stomach while he was distracted.

"G...Get out of my way!" Samael grabbed Sevrin by the throat and threw him to the side, causing him to crash onto the ground and roll. Yuki quickly rushed over to his side.

_Dammit! Even that wasn't enough… _Neal thought. _What is Midahn up to? A powerful spell? He didn't tell us anything about it… It's taking him a long time to cast, so I think he wants us to protect him!_ Neal quickly ran in front of him with his sword in a guarding position.

"No! He cannot cast that spell! He'll kill us _all_ with it! Move!" Samal screamed, running toward them while clutching his injury. He sounded desperate to stop Midahn.

"Lie." Midahn said quietly, in a grunt like manner, as he was in deep concentration.

"What?" Neal said, but keeping his eye on Samael carefully.

"He's… lying… This spell won't… kill you all. You just need to get back when it's about time…" Midahn told him.

"Got it!" Neal said. He dashed forward and started slashing at Samael, who had to focus completely on defending himself now, since he was injured. Neal's fervious attacks were causing him to move backwards now. He was intentionally attacking him without trying to kill to move him far back enough for Midahn's spell. Neal quickly glanced to his right, and noticed that Yuki had brought back a dazed Sevrin back to the group safely.

"Now! Come back!" Midahn shouted. Neal quickly turned around and sprinted back toward his friends as quickly as he could.

"No… No!" Samael screamed. Everyone else still didn't know what was going to happen. But suddenly, the black barrier that was cast around them shattered from the top, and flaming meteors rained down from the skies. Neal's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the power that Midahn produced in his _Meteor_ spell.

"Samael's weakness… was Meteor." Midahn said.

"How did you know… and why didn't you tell us?" Sevrin said.

"If I did, then you all might have made it obvious by making guarding me the number one priority. It would have made him suspicious…" Midahn replied. He sounded normal, but right after he said that, he collapsed to the ground.

"Midahn!" Everyone shouted. Lily ran over to him and placed her hand on his face. "Are you okay? Answer me!"

"I-I'm fine… That spell just drained the energy out of me… eheh…" He replied hazily.

"That spell…" Mirabelle said.

"Oh yes… My family… They were the one's who created that spell, Meteor… Only we could cast it, too… It's been passed down from generation to generation… That's why Samael killed my family when I was a baby, since it was his only weakness…" Midahn said.

"So when… you're deceased friend Gyles told you… that he knew who killed your family…" Lily said. Midahn nodded.

"I discovered it was him. When I went home for two years, I studied day and night the ancient tome of that spell. This was the first time I tried it, so I wasn't entirely sure if I mastered it or not, ehehehe…"

"Wow… Still, you did it… That was incredible…" Neal said. But then he turned toward the rubble where the meteors rained down upon. He didn't see Samael. He quickly jumped up, instinctively turning around with his sword out, thrusting it forward. As soon as he noticed Samael wasn't there, he felt his presence directly behind him. Samael was there, behind him, bloody and in shattered armor. He was about to cut Neal down from behind, but Neal reacted too quickly. The sword went straight through Samael's heart. When they heard the noise, everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Gah! What the?!" Sevrin exclaimed, shocked that Samael was suddenly behind them like that. Then he saw Neal drive the blade through, and knew it was over.

"Guh… You… will… die… by his blade…" Samael said, before falling to the ground, dead.

"I-I-is… it… over?" Lily asked shakily.

"Yeah." Neal said, waving his sword across the side to fling the blood off, then sheathing it quickly. He turned around and faced his friends. "We've done it…"

Everyone cheered. Mirabelle ran and jumped into Neal's arms. He embraced her lovingly, and set her down. "But…" He said. "...We technically didn't stop him… His true goal was to complete that ritual to revive the powerful demon. So that… will be our final mission."

"There's no time to celebrate, you're right." Sevrin nodded. "What should we do now? We have the power of the Crystals. Should we restore them back to their rightful places?"

"We couldn't do that in less than a week…" Yuki said. "We should definitely-"

"I know what we have to do…" Neal said. Everyone turned toward him.

"What?" They asked.

"Do you remember the advice I told you about that Ingad gave me?" He asked them.

"Oh… That place where three waterfalls meet? What does that have to do with this?" Yuki said.

"I think I know where it is… And what we have to do there."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for reading! Due to this chapter being special, along with me being sick for an entire week, I had to post after two weeks... Besides that, a lot of schoolwork piled up. But I'm feeling better now. I'm not sure the last two chapters will be out each week. They may take a bit longer since they're going to be the last two chapters, but stay tuned!


	40. Vesta's Blessing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Nine: Vesta's Blessing<strong>

"You know where that place is? How?"

"I just thought of it now… But I'm certain it's where we need to go." Neal said.

"Tell us where it is…"

"Remember that mountain we climbed a long time ago? You know, that journey we went on with…" He paused, looking down somberly. "...Rhea?" He struggled to say.

"Oh, right…" Sevrin, Mirabelle, and Midahn looked down as well, sighing deeply.

Neal shook his head. He couldn't get sad anymore. "A-anyways… Mount Ulhr. We fought that black knight there, who was trying to get to the top of Mount Ulhr."

"I remember!" Mirabelle said. "He was trying to get into the Sealed Cave, even though it was impossible!"

"Right." Neal nodded. "The place where the three waterfalls meet… is in the Sealed Cave."

"Mount Ulhr, huh… Can we get there in less than a week? And how long will whatever we have to do there take?" Sevrin wondered.

"We need to get going as fast as possible, then." Neal said.

"Let's waste no time then!" Midahn said. "Get the chocobo ready! We're heading straight to Mount Ulhr!"

"Mira, come on!" Neal grabbed her hand and took off. He raced with her to their chocobo.

"Oh my… Are we even ready? Do we have our gear together?" She asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah." Neal replied, reaching into his pocket. He pulled something out from his pocket.

Mirabelle gasped. "Neal! Is that…?!" He nodded.

"The Crystals." He said. "They seemed to have reduced to a much smaller size, since they all fit in my hand, but their power is still there. I don't know what Samael did to them, but they're no longer in his possession."

Mirabelle stared at the Crystals with awe, as their intricate red, blue, orange, and white light emanating from them was entrancing.

"So you think with these, we can… enter the Sealed Cave? And what we need to find is in there?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I know we stand no chance against this demon lord alone. But maybe some sort of power lies in the cave that can aid us in defeating it."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "How do you know?"

A streak of anger appeared on his forehead. He let go of the chocobo's neck and turned around. "Because I just have a gut feeling, okay? Ingad was very vague when he gave me his advice…"

Mirabelle wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I trust you, of course. I think you're leading us in the right direction."

"Ah yeah yeah…" He said, waving her off and turning back around.

"Hey!" She pouted. "What's with that?"

"Eh… I'm just still in a haze, I guess." He said, leaning onto the chocobo's neck, sighing.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She asked, growing concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I just… don't know what to make of what Samael said, about that ritual. If it's real or not, why he did it, what will happen…" He looked down in deep thought.

"Yeah, I'm perplexed by it as well… And I'm scared of what's going to happen in a week, but…" Mirabelle paused. "...As long as you're here, I think we'll be okay." She said sweetly.

"I… uh… listen, Mira." He said. "I'm not invincible, you know… I don't want you to be in denial or something if I were to-"

He lurched forward suddenly. She had thrown the side of her head against his back, eyes shut tightly. "No! No! Don't say it! I get what you're saying, Neal. I g-get it… But that's not something good to think about…"

"Y-yeah, you're right, Mira… Let's talk about the opposite, then! Like what we're going to do after this is all over!" He said quickly.

"Like… _us_ when you mean what we're going to do afterward?" She asked, beginning to blush. He could tell that behind him she was blushing by the tone of her voice when she said us. He became embarrassed too.

"Y-yeah…" He barely mustered.

"Umm…" She said awkwardly. "Well, we'd have no parents to go home to…"

"On our own…" He added. "We could do whatever we wanted."

"You're not going to go back to Alryne?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Psh! Yeah right! That place may be where I was raised, and I may be proud to be from there, but that place is no longer _me_." He said, almost angrily. "Alryne was too isolated from the rest of the world. Everyone there was forced to stay within that forest, never to see or experience anything this world has to offer. I still can't even believe it…"

"What is the reasoning behind that? Do you know?"

"I asked Ingad while we were there… He only gave me a tired-looking smile, and said I wouldn't understand, although I may know deep down. Tch… I don't even have a _clue_ what he meant, but hell if I care." He said, shrugging his shoulders. She was silent for a few moments. "A-anyways…" He continued. "I want to be with you, of course."

"Where would we go?" She wondered.

"I think it would be something to discuss with the others, don't you think?" He told her, thinking everyone wouldn't just go their separate ways just like that when their quest finally ends.

"Hmm, I guess so… But it's just exciting to think about." She said while smiling and fiddling with her hands. "Ooh! I know! We're going to live in a house. Yes, a house with a yard and trees and friendly neighbors. And it would also have to have-"

"G-geez, I don't think everything would go _that_ smoothly.." He said.

"Yes it will." She said, as if completely confident. "A house fit for… three…"

His eyes widened. _Three…? That means…_ "W-what did you say?"

"N-nothing!" She said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment. She meant to keep that thought to herself.

The first day was coming to an end. A full day of travelling on chocobo was tiring, but they managed to cover a lot of ground. It was nighttime, and they found a decent spot to set up camp for the night. Sevrin and Midahn removed the packs from the birds, who had sat down in a resting position. Lily was petting each bird and thanking them for working so hard today with two people on each one. She also started feeding them and giving them water.

"Hehe, Lily really loves those birds, doesn't she?" Yuki said to the other two.

"Um…" Midahn was looking through their gear. His eyes were wide, and he was sweating.

"What is it?" They asked him.

"W-where's the other pack? Is everything over here?" He said, looking around back and forth between the mess of the gear.

"Should be." Neal said, stretching his back. He glanced over to where Lily and the birds were. "Yeah, we put everything over there. What pack is missing?"

"The one with… the spare t-tent." Midahn said, looking up slowly. Neal froze, and everyone glanced Midahn's way, wide-eyed.

Mirabelle's heart started beating faster. "W-what do you mean… It isn't there?" She asked nervously.

"I searched the entirety of it! Three times now! It's not here!" He said in a panic. Sevrin and Neal joined him on their knees, searching through the packs too.

"No way… We couldn't have forgotten it. You must have overlooked it." Sevrin said. Neal agreed.

"It's been ten minutes now… I've already searched through this and the area in case we dropped it. I can't find it at all!" Midahn said, shrugging.

"What are we going to do now?!" Yuki asked, blushing and breathing quickly.

"Well, we've always done it before… Just one tent…" Neal said nervously.

"Shut up! You know it's d-different now!" She said shyly.

"We have to do what we must." Midahn said. "One tent now, until we can find another one…"

_Sleeping so close to Neal?! It was always that way when we were younger, so it's nothing new, but the very idea makes me so anxious…_ Mirabelle gulped.

Everyone stared at the main tent that was already pitched. It was designed to fit six, but very tightly. They all knew how awkward it was going to be. They were all glad they bathed in the river nearby already too.

Soon enough, they found themselves cramped in the tent together, side by side, although they didn't really feel cramped since they were used to it. It was mainly since it's been awhile since everyone was in the same tent.

Neal was trying his hardest to prevent himself from sweating so nervously right next to Mirabelle. He kept reminding himself of the times when it was always this way, when they were younger. He kept reminding himself of when he would sometimes wake up practically on top of her from tossing around in his sleep so much, and she would wake up and angrily push him off and they would start arguing. He also remembered when sometimes the situation was reversed, and he would try to fight her on that, but she wouldn't take it, and said it was all his doing and he was a freak. He smiled, remembering how much they fought when they first met.

_You're in love with that girl you used to never get along with, Neal. Stop acting so nervous right next to her…_ He told himself.

Mirabelle glanced over at him occasionally, to see if he was as nervous like her, although she already knew he was. Everyone was. She could tell just by the atmosphere in the tent. The moon provided just enough light to shine through the canopy of the tent so she could see his face. To her surprise, as she was looking at him, who was facing upwards and not at her, she felt her hand become interlaced with his. He turned toward her, smiling.

"W-what is it?" She whispered quietly.

"I was just remembering how much we would fight as kids." He replied.

"You mean in the tent like this?" She asked. He nodded. "I...I didn't mean all those things I said back then…" She whispered, looking away quickly. She recalled how obscene she behaved back then, with the violence and all. She tried her hardest during the two years they separated to become more lady-like.

But Neal tried his best not to laugh. "Yes you did mean everything, silly. We did _not_ get along at first, and I probably deserved a lot of those comments."

"True. You were really obnoxious, hehe." She whispered with a smile.

"H-hey! Maybe not _all _of them." He replied, sticking his tongue out in a joking manner.

The next morning, they made haste, and immediately picked up in their travels. They arrived back in Gariland toward noon. They returned to the town square where they departed from so quickly on their previous quest. To their surprise, the common folk in the square seemed to be expecting them.

"They've returned! The Warriors have prevailed after all!" They heard. Neal dismounted his chocobo, helping Mirabelle down, and looked around confused.

"Lord Neal!" A man ran forward from the crowd, bowing. It was the squire of Gariland.

"Eh?" He tilted his head.

"We felt that explosion all the way from over here! You all return victorious, I presume?" He said.

"Yes. But this victory has brought us yet another battle. Our world is in peril once more…" Neal replied.

_Why's he speaking like that? Formality? That's not Neal's style…_ Mirabelle thought, confused.

_Ah, it must be the manner of speech used among squire._

"Peril? How so?" The squire asked.

"We discovered Samael's true plan upon his defeat, which was to use the Crystals to awaken an ancient being to bring about destruction and chaos…" Neal answered.

There were murmurs and outcries of worry among the people. The squire, along with the Warriors, waved their hands around to calm them down.

"Wait, good people! It seems we haven't heard the entirety of the story! Surely our Warriors have an explanation!" The squire insisted. The people eventually calmed down.

"Lord Neal. Lord Sevrin. What is this awakening about?" He asked. Neal and Sevrin exchanged glances that told each other they weren't used to that Lord business.

They explained what happened during the battle, and how Samael claimed to have completed his ritual already, but it was still unclear to them what will happen after the week ends.

"Of course, we must not idle during this small period of time given! Even if nothing happens and Samael did not complete the ritual, it would be safer to be prepared, no?" The squire inquired.

"Right." Neal nodded. "We need to spread the word of this danger that threatens the land. But how could we do so in less than a week?"

"Our town is centralized in the region. With many messengers departing today on horseback, I'm sure we can get the warning across to the nearby towns. Lord Midahn, perhaps with your strategy we could find the quickest routes from Gariland?" The squire turned toward Midahn.

_I can't believe how well known we are to these people… We've never made ourselves known to people as far as I know…_ Neal thought. But then he recalled a time when someone told him that his and his friends' names spread far across the lands for their heroic deeds.

"Sure. The most effective method would be to send one cavalry per messenger for protection from monsters, and multiple pairs of these units splitting outward from each city gate…" Midahn began discussing strategy with the squire, and they both walked away.

"I-It's an honor to meet you, Lord Neal, Lord Sevrin," a young man a few years older than they were approached them apprehensively, bowing to both of them. His outfit was sloppy and his armor was worn. He must be a gate guard of Gariland. He nervously turned toward Mirabelle. "...L-Lady Mirabelle." He bowed longer for her.

Before any of them could say anything, he took one look at Mirabelle's confused face, blushed, and scurried off. "Um…?" Was all Mirabelle could think. The townsfolk who were gathered in the square were looking at them, talking amongst each other. Some would approach them and thank them for their various victories that they'd heard of, and how many people they must have protected.

A group of young girls, this time around Neal, Sevrin, and Mirabelle's ages, approached them this time. They wore common clothing, maiden's gowns. They were just average villagers, but cute at the least.

"Lord Neal. It's a great honor what you said to us last week, before your departure, how you hail from Gariland. It makes me feel so proud for our little city it just melts my heart!" She said in a dashing manner. The other girls swooned as well. Mirabelle, who was right next to Neal, was holding his arm. She suddenly found herself pinching her nails deep into his forearm at the sound of the girls swooning over him. It wasn't until she heard him grunt in pain and turn toward her with a strange look that she snapped out of it and let go of his poor arm. He realized what was going on and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Heh heh… What's up?" Neal asked.

"Nothing." Mirabelle replied in the same time, turning away snootily. Neal's ears perked.

_Jealousy? Wha? Mira? No way!_ He thought in shock, but he was rather amused.

"Neal." Midahn had returned. "The plan is set. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes." He replied. He turned toward everyone else, who nodded. "Then let's make way for Mount Ulhr!"

The Warriors mounted their chocobo and began to make their way to the northern gate. Along the way, they passed through the northern side of town, which was less concentrated than the town square. It consisted mostly of houses, the nicer residential area than by the square. Neal looked to the side for a moment, and noticed a house that caught his eye. It seemed like a simple, beautiful home, with green grass and trees filling the spacious yard surrounding it. He squinted at it, giving it a good look down before facing the road again.

With yet another long day of travelling ahead of them, they left Gariland quickly once more. Memories triggered when they left the northern gate, as the last time they did so was their first mission together, after just barely meeting each other. Neal smiled as they rode past the gate. Funny, he thought, how much his life changed since entering this town.

By the next day, they could see the northeastern mountain range, with the most wicked one reaching the highest, but that one wasn't Mount Ulhr. The true mountain with the secret, that of the Sealed Cave, was indeed on Ulhr, which was but a normal, smaller looking mountain near the highest one.

"Phew… It's finally within range of sight…" Lily breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned back against a tree.

"Hey! No resting yet! We're almost there." Neal told her. "We just took a break a few hours ago at noon."

"I know… It just seems we've been riding for so long…" She replied, sounding tired.

Neal gritted his teeth. He looked back and forth between his comrades. Sevrin looked fine. He was as well. But Midahn, Mirabelle, Lily, and Yuki were breathing heavily.

_Damn… What the hell am I thinking? I could do this all day… But my friends may not be able to… I can't just think of myself only. _He thought, cursing himself. Sevrin noticed by his facial expression what he was thinking about, and he placed his hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Let's take a rest, everyone." Sevrin said. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"N...No. We're fine. We can keep going…" Yuki said, although she didn't seem too certain herself.

"H-hey! You're making me feel like I'm working you to death! That doesn't sit well in my stomach, I'll have you know… I'm not some boss to you guys… and apparently not a good leader…" Neal said, looking away.

"That's not true at all!" Lily said.

"No way!" Yuki said. "You just seem intent on getting there as quickly as possible. I didn't want to… drag you down."

"Ah… What?! Drag… me down? No no no no!" He shook his head back and forth angrily. "We're all equals here! No dragging anyone down… If you want to rest, then tell me so I'd stop and not just keep going all day, eh heh…"

"In that case," Lily plopped onto the ground. "I'm gonna take a nap!"

"Eh…" Midahn looked at her strangely. "Just on the open ground like that? Kinda strange…"

She moved over towards a tree, leaning against the trunk and now under shade. "Come over here and lend me your shoulder~" She said tenderly. He blushed and sat down beside her. She placed her head against his shoulder, and her light green hair fluttered in the breeze, covering her face.

"It is quite hot out…" Sevrin said, wiping sweat from his forehead. He sat down on a rock, overlooking the plains. The sunlight and wind felt serene in the tranquil outdoors. "Peaceful too…" He said, after observing the calm landscape and feeling a soft breeze. Hearing no reaction from anybody, he turned his head. Midahn and Lily were fast asleep against the big tree a few yards away, and Neal and Mirabelle were gone. Yuki was sleeping too. She was leaning against the other side of the big rock he was sitting on. He shifted to the other side, right next to her, and looked at her pale face facing the sky. The sunlight made her shine brighter than he'd ever seen her before, and he adored how her mouth was slightly open as she lightly slept. He felt like kissing her, but decided not to. Every kiss he's had so far with her was when they both wanted to, and when the moment was right. Those were the only ones he would have with her. Funny, he thought, she isn't normally a mouth breather when she sleeps. A few seconds later she closed her mouth, and he knew she was really sleeping now. He didn't know what that was about… He still sensed her consciousness as awake just a few moments ago. Perhaps she wanted Sevrin to sit next to her like Midahn did with Lily, so she could cuddle with him in the sun. That's what he believed, but he sat down next to her anyways. He suddenly felt like napping too.

"It's so peaceful out…" Mirabelle said, raising her arms and head up. She stretched, and twirled around with the breeze. She loved spring, even though it is borderline summer now. Close enough, she thought.

Neal watched her as she twirled. It was true, the atmosphere outside was so soothing, almost therapeutic. He was glad they all could experience this warmth, as he felt it would be the calm before the storm. He doesn't know what to expect in a few days, but he was sure it would be their greatest challenge yet. But enough about that, he thought, that's something to worry about when it comes.

"Yeah…" He agreed. He breathed in a deep breath of air. It felt clean and fresh. A great atmosphere to be in. He envisioned a young boy running and playing all around these rolling plains. A weird thought… He didn't have any memories of here when he was younger. Alryne is all that comes to mind in his early childhood, and he doesn't really want to remember much of that. The kid sure looked like him, though… He shook the thought away.

"Hey Neal! Aren't you hot in that thick cloak of yours? Take it off and really enjoy this breeze!" She called out to him. He didn't think much of it, but he was sweating from his traveling wear bundled over him. He pulled off the cloak, tossing it beside Mirabelle's, which was folded neatly by a rock. He rolled up the sleeves of his tunic, feeling much better.

He walked over to her. "Ooh… I'm a little tired too, just like everyone else, eheh…" She said. He looked down, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry for pushing us too hard like that…" He said. Earlier in the morning, the chocobos basically gave out, as they were running their hardest for the last few days. Neal and Sevrin took all of the gear of the sides of their saddles and everyone began to walk on foot from then. When they reached this area and stopped to rest a few minutes ago, the chocobo were already soaking up the sun, sleeping side by side in their roosting positions.

"Don't be. I know how much you want to protect everyone. You're eager to reach the Sealed Cave…" She said.

He grabbed her hands. "Yeah, but I don't want you to collapse on me!" He said. She stepped closer and buried her head into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted to hold her like this forever. He didn't want to let this memory come to an end.

"I love you, Neal." She said. It sent warmth through his entire body, even warmer than it was outside, the good warm.

"I love you too, Mira." He replied. His eyes were closed, and a smile was on his face. He couldn't love this moment with her any more than ever. Suddenly, he felt her head move off his chest. He opened his eyes to see her smiling softly and beautifully. She was staring into him with her piercing blue eyes, and he knew this moment was right. He placed his hands softly onto her cheeks and kissed her. The meeting of their lips sent an overwhelming feeling bursting through him. He didn't know how long they held it, but when they let go, he saw her face was bright red, and she was swaying slightly. She must have been overwhelmed too, so overwhelmed that she swayed forward too much and fell onto him, making him fall backwards onto the grass. He was holding her, though. He fell from his trance to sleep after that.

"Hey, wake up, lovebirds." It was Sevrin's voice. Neal's eyes opened quickly. He looked around, and noticed he was on the grass. Mirabelle was snoozing on top of him.

"Eh… How long was I out?" He mumbled.

"Two hours. You were tired after all, tough guy. I thought you said you could go all day." He said, sounding slightly amused.

"I can, but there were… circumstances." He said, looking away and blushing at the last word.

Sevrin's eyes widened a little. "What's _that_ mean? Did you two finally have your first kiss?"

"How'd you know?" He asked. Sevrin took an apple he was holding and tossed it down to him.

"You're face is as red as that. Ha… Kidding. But it's still pretty red." Sevrin said. Neal caught it carefully with his left hand. Only his forearm and hand moved, not his elbow, so he wouldn't wake Mirabelle up just yet. He slowly sat up and leaned against a tree they were close to, turning Mirabelle around so she was leaning her back against him, her head resting on his chest. He took a bite out of the apple.

"So how was it?" Sevrin asked. He bit into his as well.

"...Incredible." Neal replied after a moment. "I don't think I'll ever forget it."

Sevrin smiled a little. "Yeah, that's what mine was like as well. I can tell how good it felt by the look in your eyes."

Neal's eyes widened. "You had your first already?!" He asked, quietly but shockingly.

"First and more…" He replied. "You two are just taking it slow or something. I bet Midahn and Lily have had more than just one too."

"No way…" Neal said. "But I'm surprised about you and Yuki, though…"

"We were on each other's minds for ten years even though we thought we would never see each other again. That's when you know she's the one." Sevrin said, taking another bite of the apple.

Neal felt Mirabelle stir. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hnngh?" She mumbled.

"Hey." Sevrin said.

"Sevrin? Where's… Neal?" She asked. Sevrin looked over at Neal, and back to her. She realized that she wasn't leaning against a tree, but her boyfriend. Her face went bright red.

"Um… Hey Mira." He said, a little shyly. She stood up and turned around. Her face was bright red.

"Um… I…!" She stumbled, but ran off quickly.

"Ah… Mira!" He called out after her, but she was gone.

"Ha! Since when is she so shy?!" Sevrin exclaimed with laughter.

The next day, they reached the mountain, and climbed it. The journey was tough, but they made it quick. The tough to reach and tough to spot sliver that opened up to Sealed Cave was just a little higher.

"Almost there!" Neal said. He remembers when they were here last. He remembers where it is. It's coming up now… Right around this corner.

"Found it!" He said. They were panting heavily whilst looking at the crack in the earth. The contents inside might change their fate.

"How are we going to get inside?" Midahn asked.

"With these." Neal rummaged through his pocket, and opened his palm to reveal the four small Crystals.

"It'll work?!" He wondered.

"I'd hope so." Neal said. "This is the way to do it, according to legend." He held the Crystals toward the crevice.

"Um… What now?" He said blankly, after nothing happened.

"Try using your will. You have to really want it to open in order to achieve any effects…" Sevrin said.

"That's the problem. I _do _want it to open. A lot… But nothing. Is there some kind of chant or something?" He replied.

"A chant? No… That's ridiculous." Midahn shook his head. "Maybe it's… a group effort?"

"Group…?" Neal wondered. He looked at the Crystals in his hands, then at his friends. "Midahn you're a genius. There are four of these, and four of us… That must mean something."

"Are you saying if you _four_ hold the Crystals to the crevice then it might open?" Lily asked.

"That may be it!" Midahn said.

"Take the one that seems right to you." Neal said. He held onto the Earth Crystal with one hand, and the remaining three in the other. The Earth Crystal made him feel different. It sent a sort of power surge through him, and he knew it was that one and not the others.

Midahn stepped up and took one look at the Fire Crystal and knew that was his affinity. He grabbed it, and it sparkled red for a moment, along with his eyes.

Mirabelle found the Wind Crystal to be her affinity. A small gush of wind rushed out of it when it touched her hands. And Sevrin instantly reacted strongly to the Water Crystal when he grabbed it.

"Okay… Let's try this again." Neal said. On three, they raised their hands holding the Crystals to the crevice. This time, a piercing white light flooded the cracks of the crevice and illuminated them with brilliant white light in a flash. When it subsided, the crevice disappeared to reveal a cave entrance.

"We… did it! We can go in!" Neal exclaimed. He gulped, and took a step toward the cave. It had an intimidating presence, being the cave of legend that none could ever enter. He placed a careful step inside, nothing strange happening. Seeing it as safe, everyone else started to follow suit. However, when Lily and Yuki tried to step inside, what seemed to be an invisible barrier blocked their path.

"Ouch!" Lily exclaimed, running into it headfirst unexpectedly. Yuki reacted similarly.

"Are you okay?" Sevrin asked them. "What's happening?"

"We can't get in!" They exclaimed, tapping on the barrier with their hands as if trapped.

"Hmm… I think I understand why. I believe we can only go inside… Will you two wait here for us?" Midahn asked.

"O-Okay… But be careful…" Lily said.

"We'll be back really soon, okay?" Mirabelle said cheerfully.

"You better…" Yuki said, looking worried.

The Warriors took deep breaths, and kept going deeper inside the cave. It was dark, but Midahn casted a fireball to hover over his hand and provide light. It winded up higher and higher, and then lower and lower. A bizarre path it was. The ceiling would get lower or higher along the way. It was always irregularly shaped, no matter how far they went. Finally they reached light. Around the corner, they peeked into what seemed to be holy ground. The atmosphere of this area was extremely serene and bright. It was an impossible sight to see. Right where the rock of the cave ends is water, but no ground under it. All around the water were golden clouds, as if light was shining through them in all directions. The area was small, and the water surface was rippling. High up at the other three points the area, where the Warriors being at the forth, were waterfalls flowing with this same crystal clear water that filled into the pool of rippling water below. They had found the sacred ground where the three waterfalls meet. This was what they were searching for. In the center of the pool there was a small disc-like stone hovering over the water. An exalted sword was jabbed right in the center of the disc. It's hilt was golden and radiant. It appeared to be a rapier of an other worldly caliber.

"W-what is this…" Mirabelle said, sounding both amazed and scared. This beautiful sight before them was unlike anything they've seen before.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a voice. It came from above, and it echoed throughout the ripple of space where this sacred area was.

"_Welcome, my children. You have found my connection to you. It is here where I can speak to you."_ said the voice. It was a woman's, and it sounded perfect, like an angels.

"W-who are you?" Neal asked in a slightly timid voice.

"_I am your creator, your goddess, if you will. My name is Vesta, and you four are my four children and heroes of this world."_

_Ahh!_ Neal thought. He felt so disrespectful when he asked that. He immediately dropped down on his knee and bowed. The others realized it too and followed suit.

"_You four are brave and strong. You have overcome many obstacles and saved many people. You make me proud by serving me with honor." _Vesta said.

"Er… My… Lady?" Neal said, unsure of how to address his goddess.

"_Yes, -?" _She addressed him in an odd way, in what seemed to be an ancient and forgotten language.

"Uh… I… Uh…We have come to…" He stumbled.

"_Do not be afraid, -. Perhaps I should call you by your mortal name, Nealon Faris?"_ Vesta said. "_What is it you ask of me?"_

"We have come to seek your aid, as we have…" He looked down, ashamed. "...Failed our mission, and did not stop the man Samael from completing the ritual to revive the demon lord, Ankou…"

"_Do not be discouraged, Nealon. The revival of Ankou is destined to happen. There was nothing you four could do to stop it." _She answered.

"O-oh…" Neal said.

"_As for your aid, I shall grant you all my blessing. You have already completed the first step by gathering my pendants, Nealon. I'm impressed, although your method was not sufficient."_

He gulped. She was referring to when he became a rogue and a bounty hunter, and he knew it.

"_Children, hold the orbs of the pendants with your hands." _Vesta said. They reached underneath their collars and grabbed hold of the golden orbs of the pendants.

"_Now step forward and touch the hilt of the sword. Do not be afraid, you will not fall into the water."_ She said from above.

Neal stood up and took a shaky step off of the rock and out onto the ripply water. His boot touched the surface of the water, but it felt like solid ground. He walked toward the hilt of the golden rapier slowly. In his left hand was the pendant. He reached for the hilt and touched it.

He felt and saw light shimmer from the sword into his orb. The feeling was so incredible that he couldn't even comprehend it. This was a goddesses power, he thought, nothing he could ever comprehend. After his turn he stepped to the side, and everyone else did the same as him.

Everyone had touched the hilt now, and received her blessing. They stood, surrounding the sword, and looked up into the sky for more of her words.

"_There. You have received my blessing. I've given you some of my strength. Take this to defeat Ankou when he awakens. The revival will occur in a place where it is always cold. It is fairly close to this mountain."_ Vesta said.

"Thank you, my Lady." They all bowed to her graciously.

"_-. Or… Nealon" She said. _Neal looked up again.

"Yes, my Grace?" He asked. After hearing her words for a few minutes now, he's already felt like he's spoken to Vesta countless times. Strange fragments of memories appear in his head of this, although he knows this is the first time for him.

"_I want to see if you can pull that sword from it's place_."

"Erm… Is this really okay?" He asked, not in a way of doubting her, but in a manner of removing a sacred object from its proper place.

"_Yes. It is yours after all, -."_ She said.

His eyes widened. He noticed how she keeps referring to him as the ancient name that he didn't understand. He also noticed how she said she would address him by his _mortal_ name, which was his own. Neal reached for the golden hilt once more. After a moment's hesitation, he gripped the hilt tightly and began to pull. It didn't budge. But he didn't give up, either. He kept pulling, pulling until his face became red, pulling until a vein bulged in his forehead. The blade was freed, and he pointed it to the sky in a victorious pose.

"_I see. You are not - after all, but in fact Nealon. - would have drawn it out with ease, yet you are still able to do it with your own power. You are my strongest child, Nealon. Stronger than -, my very first child."_

The other three's eyes widened. Neal examined the rapier, holding it high and to the side, the blade gleaming.

"_That blade is now yours, Nealon." _Vesta said.

"Now mine?" He looked at the blade once more, but jabbed it back into its place in the stone. The others stood up and opened their mouths wide.

"What are you-?!" Sevrin began to say, but Neal held up his hand.

"The blade is now mine, so I choose to keep it here, as I decide it will not be for me to wield." He looked up to the sky right after that with determined eyes, as if telling her what he meant in his mind.

"_I see. If that is your decision my child then so be it. It will remain here. Now go forth, children. Go to the place where Ankou will awaken. Your destiny awaits you there."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! This chapter took a bit longer because college. Yeah. My only possible explanation. But this chapter prepares us for the final battle next chapter, the last chapter. We will learn their fate then. In this chapter, we see what seems like the final moments of romance and union for the Warriors before their last battle approaches. See you in two weeks.


	41. Courage and Valor (End)

**For those who have read this since the beginning, thank you for sticking with me. I didn't even realize until now that it's been close to a year since I started writing this. I had a few ideas and created a story in my head, and decided to write it down in the form of fan fiction. It was pretty tough sometimes, as I ran with this idea with only a few starting details. Yuki and Lily weren't even going to be characters in the beginning. But hey, anything can happen. Please enjoy this final chapter. Actually, I found some side notes in the document I typed this up on and found some mini stories that I wrote one day when I was bored. I think I'll compile them all into a little bonus chapter tomorrow! You might find a surprising alternate ending there, so check it out! Please enjoy the final chapter! **

**([ALSO: I started another fan fiction for this story. It is a side story about another hero, not a sequel. Discover more about Bella and the dark mages])**

**I don't own anything associated with Final Fantasy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty: Courage and Valor (End)<strong>

"Why didn't you take that sword?" Sevrin asked. They had exited the Sealed Cave and rejoined Lily and Yuki. Neal still looked perplexed over it himself. He was still thinking deeply about it.

"...Reasons." Was the answer he came up with.

"That's not good enough." Sevrin said. "That rapier seemed to contain a huge amount of light, something that we would need in order to fell a _demon_…"

"No… That sword was sacred. It isn't the kind to be used in combat. It's more like a crest. Just touching its hilt gave us the power we need to vanquish that demon." Neal replied.

Mirabelle was confused too. She didn't really understand why he came to that conclusion.

"How do you know that?" Midahn asked.

"I heard voices in my head while we were there. It was strange… Do you remember when we learned summoning magic? How we heard a bunch of different voices in our heads all at once. It was just the same. Besides that, though… The blade was completely made of gold, not the strongest metal. When I held it in my hand, I could already tell that it isn't meant for combat."

"Hm. That makes sense…" Sevrin said.

"That's so incredible… I wish I was there to see it!" Lily said. They had described to her what they saw in the Sealed Cave when they rejoined her and Yuki.

"I know… It seems unreal. But it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Midahn replied.

They had begun their descent back down the mountain. It wasn't long before they reached the base once again.

"Is there another reason why you left the sword there, Neal?" Mirabelle asked him. "You seemed to decide quickly when presented with the opportunity."

He blushed when she said that, and looked away quickly. "Uh, n-no. That was the reason why…" He said quickly. She tilted her head.

"A-anyways. It seems we make way for the northern wasteland. That is where our battle will take place." Neal said.

"We have two days left… Are we in a rush to get there?" Yuki asked.

"It's not too far from here." Lily said. She knew this area well, as the snowy northern wastelands was where she grew up in, as a forced dark mage. The wastelands were less than a days worth of travel from the mountain, even less by chocobo.

"Actually, we shouldn't leave just yet. There are some people we are going to meet here soon." Neal told them.

"Eh? Who?" Sevrin asked. Suddenly, they started hearing horses clopping from the distance. White armored horses mounted by knights emerged from the forest track they took to get to the mountain. Their crests were of Rothguard.

"Ah, here they are now. I told the messenger that departed to Rothguard from Gariland of this request before he left." Neal said.

The knights and paladins stopped. Two of them dismounted their steeds. It was Vyncent and Wymond, the two generals of the Royal Rothguard Court.

"Sir… er… Lord Neal, sir!" The other knights saluted.

"Long time." Neal nodded to the two men. Surprisingly, they bowed to _him._ His eyes widened. "Uh… So what's this business with everyone calling us Lords anyways?"

Vyncent raised his head with a slight smile. He looked the same, but his eyes looked sorrowful. He was the closest in the Court to Princess Rhea. "Why, we've heard all about your endeavors, Neal. You've ended Samael's lunacy, and protected the Crystals. I haven't met one man who hasn't heard this tale."

"Who is the one spreading this? We haven't really told anyone what we've done…" Neal said, scratching his head.

"A strange girl… A mage girl claims to have witnessed your intense battle. She spread the news like a wildfire." Vyncent answered.

"Bella?" Neal thought.

"Yes, that's the one!" Vyncent said, snapping his finger

"Heh… She's strange indeed." Neal laughed. _Probably intended to make our lives harder, that one…_

The two knights greeted the other Warriors and their new friends whom they haven't met before. It seemed they were in a bit of a hurry, though, as their conversations were brief.

"We must return to the castle soon, to prepare for what's to come. The castle is the closest establishment to the wastelands, save that old fortress, which is abandoned now, I believe." Vyncent told them. "Bring it here!" He turned and called to the other knights. Two of them rushed over, carrying a long case by each handle.

"Your armor, Neal." Vyncent said. He opened the case, and Neal's royal Rothguard suit of armor was inside.

"Your armor?" His friends asked.

"I remember fighting in those wastelands to protect Rothguard. We also saved you at that place, Lily." He turned toward her. "I will wear this armor in honor of Rhea, and you, Lily."

"Neal…" Lily replied.

He took the armor and put it on. The silver armor shone brightly in the sunlight and the purple and gold Rothguard crest was worn proudly.

"I remember the last time you wore that armor." Lily said. Then she laughed a little. "You were a monster, ehehe…"

Neal scratched his head. "Eh heh… Yeah yeah…" He waved her off her teasing. "Thank you all for bringing this to me." He said, turning back to the knights.

"Something else, Lord Neal." Vyncent said. He turned around and beckoned for someone in the ranks. A knight walked forward. "This is Vilsted. The King has requested that he join your party for the upcoming battle."

"What?" Neal was surprised. _A knight? Why…?_ He wondered. "It's too dangerous…" He told him.

"The King said he is the most knowledgeable and capable against dark forces. A fine soldier. I've never met anyone more suited for this at the castle. I think His Majesty's proposal is wise." Vyncent said.

_I've never heard of or seen this guy before…_ Neal thought. _Granted, I can't see him because of the armor and full helmet… But Vilsted? Doesn't ring a bell._

"When did he join the ranks?" Neal asked.

"Not much longer after you left on leave, sir." Vyncent said. "The King recruited him personally."

"Wow. Well, thank you for joining us, Vilsted." Neal said. The knight stepped forward and saluted him.

"I will do my best to stay out of your way until the battle. I apologize if I hold you back." He said.

"Oh no, don't worry about that." Neal said. _He sounds vaguely familiar..._

"We must depart quickly, but let me request one thing before we go." Vyncent said. "Finish this for us all. Come back in one piece, will you?"

Neal grinned. "Hehe… You bet!" He said, giving him a thumbs up sign. The knights departed back to the castle.

"Are we going to the wastelands and waiting out the last day?" Sevrin asked after they left.

"What do you all think?" Neal asked them all.

"I don't want to wait in the freezing cold for longer than we have to, for one." Mirabelle said.

"Yeah, me neither…" Yuki agreed. "I've braved the cold plenty before, but from what you tell me, that wilderness is like a land of ice…"

"Mm." Neal nodded. "The northern wasteland is always cold, no matter what season it is. It would be unwise to be there longer than necessary. We should go to the edge of the forest today and wait until the next morning."

Everyone agreed. They began tracking back toward the forest, and started heading northward, stopping close enough at the edge of the forest but out of range of the chilling cold of the snowy wasteland just past it. Vilsted accompanied them silently by horse, only speaking to them if he was spoken to.

"Brr… Can't we go back a little bit further? I can feel that icy breeze from here…" Mirabelle said, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself tightly after they found a decent spot.

"No way, Mira! I don't feel cold air… It's probably just in your head." Midahn said. Truth be told, he didn't feel the cold air, but he was mainly just tired of walking for the day.

"Here." Neal wrapped his cloak over hers.

"But… you-" She started to say.

"No, I'm fine. Really." He insisted. Everyone started setting up camp for the night. Mirabelle noticed Neal grab his left arm and wince in pain silently when he tried to pick up one of their packs. Mirabelle approached him.

"Hey." She said.

"Eh?" He turned around. Her hands were on her hips. "What is it?"

"What are you trying to hide?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hide?" He asked, confused. She lunged for his arm and pulled up his sleeve, much to his surprise and late resistance. There was a large cut across the back of his forearm, and it was bleeding with no signs of stopping.

She gasped and slapped him on the back of his head. "Neal! What are you doing hiding this from me?!"

"Ack! Sorry! I just didn't think it was that big of a deal! I scraped my arm on a large thorn earlier, nothing crazy…" He said, raising his hands.

"_You're_ crazy!" She scolded. "Don't avoid getting an injury treated because you think it's not a 'big deal'! You're bleeding! A lot… idiot…" She stepped forward and placed her hand underneath his arm, and her other hand over his cut. A soft green light appeared over the wound, but he blocked it. She looked up at him in confusion.

"You see, I kind of wanted to patch it up myself so I won't have to always rely on you…" He said, scratching his head."

She snickered. "Patch yourself up? Ehehe…" She covered her mouth and laughter.

"W-what?! What's so funny?!" He asked.

"You've never patched yourself up before, have you? It's always been me taking care of you!" She laughed.

"Hah hah. Very funny. Okay. I don't know the first thing about first aid. That's why I want to learn so you can be proud of me."

"Well what idiot thinks to leave such a large cut like that until _later_ to tend to it?!" She said, laughing so hard her eyes were shut tightly.

"Then what am I supposed to do, eh?" He asked.

"You need to take care of it immediately, Neal! You don't want the blood to dry up and to get an infection… You need to wash it immediately and wrap it in gauze. We have some, right?" She said.

"Yes, it's in this pack, actually." He pulled out the roll of gauze.

"Good. The cut is recent, since the blood is fresh. Let's go to the river nearby and clean this up."

"Hey, Midahn! Where arrreee you?" Lily called out.

"Over here!" He called out. He was sorting through their gear.

"Oh… You're _always _doing that…" She pouted.

"Well I need to be sure that we have sufficient supplies. What would we do if we were careless and found ourselves out of food or medical supplies or weapons when we need them most?" He replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She sat down next to him. After a few minutes of silence and watching him sort through their various gear, she grew bored and leaned against him and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm almost done, Lily… Ack! Stop! That tickles! Ahahaha!" He fell over to his side, trying his best to resist her tickling. "Okay, okay, I'm done!"

"So? Do we have sufficient supplies? Like we did yesterday?" She said in a teasing manner.

"Yes, in fact, we do. Thanks to me checking, of course!" Midahn laughed too.

"We're going to be here for another entire day… It feels like it will be our last day together like this…" She said. Midahn's eyes widened.

"Hey! Why would you say something like that?! You're not going to die, not on my watch!" He said quickly. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He pointed to himself. "_Me_? I don't plan on dying either, you know!"

"So we live. Then what?" Lily asked him. He tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean…" She sighed, as he wasn't getting it. "... What are we going to do when this is all over?"

"Oh…" Midahn looked up to the sky, as if thinking deeply. "'We're going to live in peace together.'" He answered. Before she could even reply, he pointed a finger at her. "-Is what you're thinking, right?"

"Eh?" She looked at him strangely.

"Well, since you and I are still so young, I figure we have much more to learn. Especially with magic. I was thinking we could go back to my guild, Mayweather, and master the art." He said.

Lily's eyes widened. "You and I… study magic together?" She asked slowly. She was surprised.

"Yeah! I want to become as powerful a mage as my family was, to continue our legacy. Someday, I'll become a Magus, the greatest of black mages!" He said with fire in his eyes and a determined smile.

"But… why me study magic as well?" She asked.

"Lily, you're a _red_ mage! Do you know how many red mages I've seen before you? _None._ There are so few mages with such abilities like yours. I think you'd be able to master both black and white magic." He said.

"I don't know… I've… never really given my future much thought." She said.

"You don't have any dreams or goals?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I've lived my entire life trapped inside a cold, dark prison with no hopes of ever escaping originally…" She said, looking away. "...Until I met you, Midahn." She turned back at him when she said that.

"Well now is the time to make one!" He said, holding up a fist. "Once you have the opportunity to do whatever you want, what will you do?" He asked her.

"Uh… I… whatever it is, as long as I'm with you…" She said with uncertainty.

"No no no…" Midahn shook his head. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about _you_, Lily. I'm serious here."

"Your idea sounds nice." She smiled. Midahn talks about his guild all the time with her. She sees the look of passion in his eyes whenever he tells her his plan of mastering the art of black magic. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't ever remember having that look in her eyes, that fire, of passion and desire to achieve. She was reserved, quiet, and hopeless throughout her awful life in the dark fortress. She never dreamed big or made any life goals, as just thinking about them made her depressed. All she could do was look out a barred window to the snowy abyss outside and hope someday to see a horizon beyond that. Now that she is in Neal's company, she has experienced and travelled to places that she's only heard tales of. Despite this, she is so used to shutting out the hopes and dreams that she still hasn't thought about her future yet. But her future with Midahn would be completely different than she thought it would be if she never met him, she thinks. Studying magic with him was future she was content with.

"Really?! You will? Wow, this is exciting, Lily! I get to experience the life of a Mayweather mage with you!" He said with joy. She laughed.

"Aren't you already a Mayweather mage? You've lived and trained there a lot, right?" She giggled.

"It's not enough, Lily. I was only getting the basics while I was there. Mayweather is known for hailing the most elite of scholars of magic. Besides Meteor, I haven't even began to scratch the surface on advanced black magic." He said excitedly.

_Futures, huh._ Neal thought, while listening to Mirabelle explain as she wrapped his arm with gauze by the river. _It's what seems to be on everyone's minds. But… What if we don't make it? I can't really think about it without worrying if we will even get through this…_

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. "Did you get all of that?" Mirabelle asked.

"Uh… Huh?" Neal asked. She sighed.

"You weren't listening to my explanation on this wrapping technique?" She asked him, sounding disappointed.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Mira… I'm just worried, honestly. Midahn's over there talking excitedly about his future, but…"

"But what?" She asked.

"I don't think he understands what we are up against. _I_ probably don't even understand what we're up against, but I think I see the reality more than he does…"

"I know the battle against Samael was difficult, and this demon lord may be much stronger, but this one will be _different._" She told him.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"This time," She finished wrapping his arm and held his hand with hers. "We'll be with you from the start. You have nothing to fear, Neal. We'll be with you all the way."

"Sevrin." Yuki said.

"Yes?" He replied. He was using a whetstone to sharpen his katana and knives. He had it down to an art. By the time he was done, the blades edges looked cutthroat and deadly.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked after a small moment of silence. She was expecting him to at least look over in her direction. The tone of her voice made him look at her this time.

"Oh, sorry." He leapt up and held the firewood up in the pit they created so she could slip some tinder underneath.

"Let me see that." She pointed to the whetstone. He picked it up and handed it to her. She pointed to one of his knives as well. He gave it to her.

"We should stop relying on Midahn to take care of starting the fires so much." She said, holding the whetstone in one hand and the knife in the other. "Not exactly flintstone, but just a few sparks will do."

"Confident, are we?" Sevrin was amused. He hasn't seen Yuki start a fire by herself before, and the way she was going about it made her seem like an expert. "You see the other side of that stone?" It was worn down from many strokes of steel. "I've started many fires from that side. I can light one up in five strokes."

"Okay mister." She smirked. "Then I'll get this one started in _three_."

Sevrin smiled underneath his mask, as if silently laughing at her, but she could still tell by his eyes. "Oh hoh! Don't believe me? Watch this." Yuki said. She quickly and gracefully slid the knife down the side of the stone, creating many sparks. Sevrins eyes widened. He'd never seen that many sparks from one stroke. She did it again two more times rapidly, and the tinder lit, then the twigs, and the log finally caught flame.

"Wow…" Was all he could say. "You got lucky…" He added after, sounding defeated, although he didn't want to show it. But she laughed.

"Ha! You're funny, Sevrin! Real funny. I told you I'd light it in three." She said.

"Alright. Nice job, princess. I didn't expect you to be so good at firemaking." He joked.

"I'm a ninja just like you, silly. You didn't think I learned these skills too?" She giggled.

"Well now that I think about it, you're scary with a blade, so it should be no surprise…" He said. She looked at him strangely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a frightening tone.

"Uh…" Sevrin was sweating. "Scary as in sharp, not clumsy, eheh…"

"I'm just kidding." She said, waving it off. Sevrin turned toward Midahn who was off in the distance, and Midahn looked back at him. They gave each other that look they always do, and both shared the same thought. _Women…_

"Tch…" Lily said. "It's like you two can read each others minds…" Midahn laughed.

"I wonder what's in store for us after this battle…" Yuki said, looking up at the evening sky.

"There will not be any more darkness that threatens us after this." Sevrin said seriously. "At least, no more in our generation. That's how the legend goes. The cycle continues."

"Not that…" Yuki said. "I'm talking about you and I. What are we going to do with our lives when this is over?"

Sevrin raised an eyebrow. "'What's in store for us'? You make it sound like we're going to encounter a lot of trouble or something…"

"I'll always run into trouble when I'm with you." She joked.

"H-hey!" He said. She stuck her tongue at him then leaned in and kissed him.

"It's already nighttime…" Neal said a few hours later. He and Mirabelle were laying down in the soft grass of a small clearing in the forest nearby their camp. They were looking at the stars.

"We still have a day of peace tomorrow… but." Mirabelle said. "We're going to plan and strategize for the battle tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…" Neal said. A minute later he turned toward her. "Hey Mira." She looked over at him. "Can we come back here again tomorrow night? I want to see the stars with you again at least one more time before-"

"Neal!" She stopped him. "You're talking like we're going to _die_ again… Just hearing that hurts…"

"I'm just talking about before the demon appears. I'm not saying anything like that. You never know, Mira…" He said softly.

Vilsted had his own tent and all, so he set himself up on the other side from theirs. He said he could take care of himself to not cause anyone worry. They spent the next day preparing and strategizing for the battle to come. It was difficult, Midahn recalls, as they didn't know what the enemy really was or its strength and weaknesses. They didn't have much to work with. Vilsted was speaking mostly to Midahn, as the others didn't really understand the complex terms that the two of them seemed to know fine. After hours of discussing strategy, they felt content. Midahn told them they were ready.

That night, Neal and Mirabelle returned to their spot that night again, like she promised him. He held her hand tightly, and told her he loved her. She said she loved him too. She told him about her dream of them starting a family and living in a house. He said it must have been a beautiful dream. She said it can be a reality, with a tear rolling down her cheek. He asked why she was crying. She smiled and said she really wanted it to be a reality, and imagined how happy they'd be together. He said that he'll do his best to make that happen, and kissed her.

"It is time." Vilsted said early the next morning. "We must make way for the wasteland. The demon will be revived soon. I can feel it…"

They added a few more layers of clothing and trekked through the harsh snow. There was a large hill in the open snowy ground. Vilsted pointed to it.

"That is where the demon lord Ankou will rise." He said.

"How do you know?" Neal asked.

"Do you know why this wasteland is always cold and abandoned?" He asked them. They shook their heads.

"This ground, specifically this hill, is where the demon lord was last defeated. His essence seeped down into the earth, where he lies in wait for the ritual of revival, which has taken place already…" He explained.

"Why does it have to be a week after the ritual?" Mirabelle asked.

"When Samael completed the ritual with the Crystals, he sent power from them to the demon lord. Ankou absorbs this energy received from the Crystals, but it takes some time for him to be able to fully awaken. Today is the the day when Ankou fully awakes." Vilsted said.

"How do you know all of this?" Neal asked.

"My family, for generations, has worked with the scholars and retaining the knowledge of the darkness in slumber. We're established in the stone country, Amur. My father taught me all of this knowledge, and sent me to Rothguard to become a knight and inform the King of what's to come."

"Amur… Come to think of it… I remember seeing that library established by scholars. That's run by your family?" Neal asked. He nodded.

"Sir."

"I wished we had visited that library while we were there…" He said. "That would have been helpful. It could even have changed the fate we've received." But immediately he realized that that wasn't true. He recalled their visit to the three waterfalls, and that Lady Vesta told them that Ankou's revival was going to happen no matter what. "Hmph… Nevermind."

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the earth. Everyone immediately drew their weapons.

"Is this it?!" Sevrin exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Vilsted replied. "Ankou has received enough energy to wake! Is everyone prepared? We must stop it here!"

"Everyone has placed their faith in us! We will defeat this demon here like every Hero of Light has before! Together, we will win!" Neal shouted. They climbed the hill to meet the demon, who was rising from the earth in waves of black smoke. The sky turned from gray to black. Winds howled. Snow blew sideways like a flurry. The air turned cold, like ice. The kind of ice that stings when you touch it. No matter the conditions, Neal thought, we will surmount them and leave victorious, to bring peace. That was all he wanted.

"What is this? They are here already? Vesta you vile wretch… You won't even give me room to breath…" The demon spoke. It's voice was volatile and evil. Just hearing it made them cringe. "This is it? These weaklings? That foolish little comedian and his friends last time looked tougher than these children."

"We will send you right back to where you came from, monster!" Neal exclaimed, looking determined, but he was shaking like mad. The demon's presence made Samael's presence, even when he had the Crystals, seem like nothing.

"Hm? What's this?" Ankou sputtered. "This boy has some spine? Yes, indeed… He is the only one who still stands, while the others are scared out of their wits.

Neal turned around in shock to see his friends backing away in fear, their eyes showing expressions like they've witnessed a horror they'd never want to experience in ten lifetimes. Sevrin seemed to be resisting the feeling, but it was overwhelming him nonetheless.

"No… No! Don't let it get to your heads! We haven't even started yet! Come on!" Neal screamed.

"Ah… A brave one this is… He reminds me of the brat from long ago… A thorn in my side, he was. The voices I've heard tell me that you are going to be a bit of a problem…" Ankou said.

"Sev! Pull it together, man! We need to overcome this fear to win! You're tougher than this!" Neal said.

"Are you… saying I'm delicate… or something?!" Sevrin was gritting his teeth. fighting the urge to at least even face the demon. A strange force was holding him back, causing his muscle fibers and nerves to lock up. However, the anger that Neal sparked inside of him seemed to snap him out of it.

"Midahn… Are you going to just let this coldness douse your fire? I thought it burned brighter than that!" He said.

"It does…! This is… nothing, you hear!" Midahn said.

"Mira! Snap out of it! You're stronger than that! Same for you, Yuki and Lily!" He told them.

"Rrgh!" Yuki resisted, but it was hopeless for her and Lily. They were not powerful enough to face Ankou. It was on an completely different level than them. Mirabelle managed to regain composure and told them to stay back.

"I think this is our fight. I realize that now… As Neal was able to stand up to the demon and pull us out of its trance." She said.

"We understand. Sevrin. Be careful." Yuki said.

"Midahn… I'll be waiting." Lily said. The two of them began to run down the hill to safety.

"They're retreating." Mirabelle said.

"Good." Neal said. "As soon as I saw it, I knew that we are the only ones who can battle it…"

"Hahaha! Is that it? Is your squabbling over? Come at me, brats! I think this time around will an easy ride." Ankou laughed. He was fully formed now. Black smoke swirled around his devilish black body and yellow eyes.

Neal ran forward and struck him with his knight sword. It had no effect. The force of contacting with the demon sent him reeling back.

_Ineffective! _He thought. However, Midahn and Vilsted anticipated this. They figured it would be physically tough, so Midahn guessed that light magic would most definitely be the most effective method. Neal noticed that Vilsted had disappeared. _He must have ran in fear…_

"Mira!" Midahn shouted.

"Right!" She notched her arrow that was glowing with golden light. Midahn was standing in front of her, obstructing her view of the demon and vice versa. He was placing a lot of trust in her with this maneuver. One wrong move would end up being an arrow in his back.

"Now!" He said, and jumped to the side quickly. Mirabelle released her arrow, sending it straight to the demon's chest. It screamed in pain as the light of the arrow shattered what seemed to be an invisible barrier that protected it.

"Yes!" He shouted. His conjecture was correct. He figured it would have some sort of protection and that light was the only way to pierce it.

Neal took this opportunity to strike. He unleashed a fury of attacks directly to the demon. It still didn't seem to be working.

"Fool… You're just like the other brats. That'll never work!" It shouted, and backhanded him, sending him flying back. He slid on his knee to stop the momentum.

"Ugh…" He groaned. "What breaks it?" He wondered, panting. He knows if he takes another hit like that he'd be done for.

"Neal!" Mirabelle rushed over and healed him.

"Thanks, Mira." He said, without turning around. "Stay behind me." He stood back up and ran toward the monster again after Sevrin attempted an attack. He was just knocked back once more, creating a path in the dirt from each time he's slid back across.

"_Nealon…" _He heard a faint voice in his head.

_Huh?! _He thought.

"_Nealon… You must… fight… as one. Don't you see…?" _He heard Vesta say. The rest was broken and incomprehensible.

"As one…" He said. "Of course! How foolish we are!" It came to him. _We've fought so well when we coordinated together. So far, it seems like we are just attacking one by one and lopsided at that…_

"Regroup!" He shouted. The others looked over at him. He raised his blade and stood in his old defensive stance. "Our formation!"

Now they understood, and ran over alongside him, grouping into their formation they've always stood in. When did they using their formation, Neal wonders. It is their most effective way of defeating their enemies. Neal and Sevrin took the outsides, while Midahn and Mirabelle stood on the inside, but a few steps behind.

"It seems like we're back at square one." Neal said. "Now we're in our fighting formation that we created a long time ago, the one that _works._ Did we truly prepare ourselves for this?"

"Yes." Sevrin said. "I understand now. When you put us in this formation, we are strongest. Not only strong in battle, but strong as companions. Already I can feel the new strength I've gained…" His pendant was glowing brightly with light, and a faint, golden aura surrounded his entire body. It was exactly as Neal saw it when he was thirteen, when Ingad had revealed their power by a spell. Only this time, it was completely visible without the need of magic. Neal could feel Sevrin's powerful aura from where he stood. Sevrin was now completely calm; his eyes were focused on the demon and nothing else. He was in a perfect state of concentration and focus. The strong wind and snow didn't even affect him.

"How…" Neal said, but was too much in awe to finish. Just from reading Sevrin's aura, his eyesight and focus increased significantly.

"I feel it too…" Midahn said. His eyes were closed. He faced upward at the sky, and a surge of fiery light surrounded him. "Yes… This is it."

"Midahn…" Neal said, astounded at his intense aura too. The heat he was feeling had melted away all of the coldness in his body.

After feeling the warmth of Midahn's fire, Mirabelle's eyes widened. Then she closed them and nodded. "Thank you, Midahn. I can see the light too."

"Mira?!" Neal exclaimed. A soft green light emanated around her, immediately enveloping Neal. He felt a strong sense of tenderness and kindness. Her warmth was different. It was loving, caring, and healing. He could sense her healing and kind nature just from the light she was giving off.

"I… Don't feel anything." He said, sounding both confused and broken. He wanted to cry. He felt ashamed, and weak. He felt he'd failed his friends. He felt worthless.

"But don't you see, Neal?" Mirabelle smiled at him. Her facial expression was no longer terrified, but calm and full of hope. "Think of our bond that we all share. Think of how much you care for all of us, and how far you'll go to protect us, and how we'd do the same for you. You already know the answer to that, and you already have this power inside of you. You just need to _believe _in our bond, Neal. You need to believe in hope, not despair. Delve into your heart and find the answer."

His heart beated with affection and love. It wasn't just because of his girlfriend saying those words to him, but he finally grasped what she was saying. Their bond was their strength. Hope surged through his body, and his aura shone brightly, giving them light to shed away the darkness. Although Neal's and Sevrin's were completely, each of their auras were golden as well.

"Thank you, Mira. Your words have cleared my head. I can see the path of light now. It is right in front of us. The only thing that stands in our way is Ankou." Neal said. He pointed his blade at the demon.

"... Full strength now. Finally... It took you brats long enough. I was beginning to grow bored, and would have torn you all apart limb from limb, but I know little old Vesta wouldn't let me, now would she?" Ankou looked up to the sky with disgust as if looking at the goddess directly. He looked back down at the Warriors. "Well, it looks like I'll have to deal with you brats first…"

Neal frowned and squinted his eyes. "We're just the same as those 'brats last time'. So we'll do what _they _did, and seal you up once more!" He shouted.

They valiantly fought the demon together, coordinating their attacks flawlessly. This time around, their attacks seemed to be working. They would occasionally hear grunts of pain from the demon. Mirabelle's Holy arrows would singe its skin, and it began to focus on her. However, Neal denied any chance of harm to be laid upon her. In that process, though, he was taking significant damage. Mirabelle's healing, alongside her attacking too, couldn't keep up with Neal's wounds. His armor was dented and scratched everywhere.

"Rrgh!" He grunted as he barely blocked it's attack. Midahn unleashed a magnificent flame to blast Ankou away once more, and Sevrin quickly followed suit with quick-as-lightning strikes with his katana. This opened up the small window of time for Mirabelle to patch Neal up before Ankou would become enraged once more and focus only on her.

"We need to really put a hurt on it!" He shouted. He didn't have any ideas, until he noticed Midahn sending a crashing wave of water into the monster's eyes.

_Water…_ He thought. His eyes widened. _Leviathan!_ _We need to try summoning again!_ When the Warriors practiced using summoning magic together over the past few months, the great beast of the sea would not respond. They thought using summoning was not longer working for them, and was a lost cause. But then Neal just remembered that Leviathan had told him that he would be at their side in a time of need. If this wasn't a time in need then there never would be, Neal thought.

"Leviathan!" He exclaimed. "We must try it once more! It's our only chance!"

"It's too risky! We can't!" Sevrin said.

"I think we can do it this time!" Neal insisted. "Midahn! You know that this is our only chance! We can't keep this up!"

Midahn gritted his teeth. He was thinking deeply. "Rrgh… Yes! It's our only chance! We must!" He agreed.

"I'm ready!" Mirabelle shouted. The other two quickly joined her and Neal. They concentrated with all their might and as quickly as they could. The ancient words started flowing through their heads, the incomprehensible, ancient tongue. An image of a graceful, slithering beast appeared in a deep blue ocean in their minds. It cut through the water at high speed and shot out of the water and into the air. Sunlight reflected on the water as it flew into the air, making its scales shine. The image ceased in their minds, and the Warriors opened their eyes to see Leviathan appear in front of them, letting out a piercing roar. An enormous orb of water flooded over the demon, overwhelming it with its fierce, crashing waves.

_I knew it would work! Leviathan, thank you!_ Neal thought. _Now's our chance!_

"Please leave it to me." Mirabelle said. She sounded like an entirely different person now. She seemed radiant and powerful. Her presence was immaculate. She set down her bow, and raised both her arms up. As Leviathan disappeared, and the water subsided, Ankou reappeared, sputtering from the surge of water.

"Ack! Ugh… you… you _fools_! You thought that could kill me?! You're-" It spat out, but stopped short. Mirabelle's spell had already begun. White light beamed down from the sky and shone around her. Wind circled around her, completely negating the winds of the snowy storm. Even the other three were shocked by the power she was generating.

"This is the ultimate white magic spell, Holy. It is used to dispel the most evil deity on earth, so I will use it against _you_!" She exclaimed. She concentrated the pure light into her hands.

"Holy!" She shouted, and the white burst from her aura and hands to completely envelop Ankou. They heard it scream in utmost pain. When the spell finally subsided, the light faded, and everyone could see again. Mirabelle was panting, almost drained of her magical energy, but she wasn't out for the count yet. Ankou, however, was in tatters. It's smoky skin was charred. It looked thin and scraggly and burnt. Smoke was rising everywhere from its body.

"I think this is over." Neal said. He walked forward, sheathing his blade and pulling out his large, poison blade. His first blade. The blade of the hero of Alryne. The blade he pulled out of the sacred rock when he was a child. He took the blade and drove it right through the heart of the demon. A loud rumble started shaking the earth. Bursts of light came out of Ankou as it let out its final roar before seeping back down into the earth for another generation. The body of the monster exploded after the smoke had left it, causing them to fly backwards and hit the snow hard. Neal took the direct explosion and was hurt the most from it. His armor was in shatters and he was bleeding in multiple spots.

"Urgh…" He groaned as he came to. He was laying down in the snow, face up at the sky. It was bright again. "We did it…" He smiled faintly. "I'm glad… Our world will be at peace… once more…" He managed to sit up, and shakily got up from his knees and stood.

"Fool." A familiar voice said from behind him, and a blade was driven through his chest. He looked down to see a blade darker than night pierced through him.

"W-Wil..ham…" Neal croaked.

"Yes. It is I." The dark voice said. The black knight who once tried to enter the Sealed Cave on Mount Ulhr. "I disguised myself as a Rothguard Knight as 'Vilsted' and fooled that welch of a king. It was all to Lord Samael's plan."

"You… were a subordinate of Samael's… all along…" Neal sputtered. "I knew… you were suspicious…I…" He dropped to his knees. Wilham pulled the blade out and fled.

All of the memories of him and his friends flashed through his mind. All of the happiness, sadness, victories, defeat. Peace. Violence. Love. Mirabelle. Sevrin. Midahn. Lily. Yuki…

All the harsh reality rushed through his head as well. We've been lied to? Deceived? Samael's plan all along? Vilsted was actually Wilham, that dark knight? He was a subordinate of Samael's? He screamed in his head all the pain he was feeling.

_I'm… going to die? _

_Mirabelle… Our peaceful life together. I promised you I'd make it happen…_

_Mirabelle..._

_Will you forgive me?_

Rain starts to fall. It is Vesta's tears, or so he thinks, then he falls asleep in the white snow. Underneath him is a red blanket of snow, spreading further and further out. He grows colder and colder. He has a dream of people descending from the sky and picking him up. He feels an odd sensation as he is lifted toward the clouds. He sees a gentle hand reaching toward him from above. Hesitant at first, he takes it, and is pulled away.

"Ungh…" Sevrin shakes snow off of his face. He sits up. "Ouch. I really felt that. Gods… Neal was right in _front_ of it. He must be hurt! Neal! Where are you?!" He shouts, and starts searching for him. He finds Midahn and Mirabelle and they begin searching together. Sevrin spots him finally, face down, and the pool of blood underneath. Horrified, he turns him over, calls his name, shakes him, but nothing. Midahn backs away. Mirabelle was frozen. Her entire body was shaking, not from the cold, but from the fear of his life. She called his name softly. Then again. Then louder. Then she screams his name. Tears fall relentlessly. She grabs him, holds him tightly. Blood stains her cloak. Sevrin and Midahn watch silently before turning away. Midahn didn't try to hide his tears. He let them out silently. He looked up to the sky, asking whoever was up there why? Mirabelle drained all of her remaining magical energy into trying to restore his life. She faints next to him, her tears disappearing into the snow.

They return to Gariland, where they were hailed as heros. Yuki and Lily had rejoined them back at the forest, and they were in denial when they heard the news. At Gariland, they were hailed as heros, and their names spread even farther across the lands.

Midahn returned to his guild, Mayweather, with Lily. There, they lived life as mages. Midahn furthered his knowledge in black magic, eventually becoming a Magus like he envisioned. He revived the Aestus family legacy. With his wife Lily, he created a small family. They had a girl named Serra.

Sevrin and Yuki built a house in Alrynite Forest, by the large waterfall where they first met. There, they lived life in peace and solitude. Yuki gave birth to two ambitious, but opposite-minded twin girls name Kiyoko and Kiyomi.

Mirabelle remained in Gariland, where she became a nurse in the white mage ward. She bought a house in the northern side of town with a spacious yard and trees. It was a simple house fit for three, but she lived in it alone. She found peace, but never happiness, although Neal would have wanted her to live the fullest life possible. She couldn't be happy without him.

Neal Faris was known throughout the land as a valiant hero, dying for the peace and prosperity of the world. Stories were told of his rigorous swordplay, and it was his courage and valor that defined him. A statue of Neal was built to commemorate his loyalty and passion for the simple people. He was a symbol of hope and courage for everyone.


	42. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Hello! This is the very last chapter to be submitted on this story. I wrote an alternate ending, plus some extra notes that I accumulated throughout writing the story and I was able to compile them all into a messy pile of side story, looks into the future, etc. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

**Bonus Chapter!**

What if the stars were aligned differently that day?

"Wha… where am I?" Neal opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. The atmosphere felt different. The air felt cleaner and the sun shone brighter. He was outside in a grassy oasis. There were people wearing strange outfits. Some had wings.

"He's awake!" An ambitious boy around his age said excitedly, and ran over to him. "Welcome to heaven, buddy." He said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Wha?! Seriously?!" Neal looked around frantically. The boy laughed.

"Yeah! You died!" He said loudly.

"I can't… believe it…" Neal looked down at the grass.

"Hey, don't sweat it, pal. You're with _us, _now!" He said cheerfully.

"Who's us?" Neal asked.

"Your brothers and sisters!" He raised his arms to show behind them the group of people standing and sitting in the grass. "Eh, hypothetically speaking, of course." He added.

"Brothers and sisters…" Neal wasn't following.

"How are we known down there again…" The boy was snapping his finger repeatedly trying to remember. "Ah! 'Warriors of Light.'"

Neal's eyes widened. "Fellow Warriors?! No way…"

"Yes way!" He replied. "And I'm one of 'em!" He extended his hand. "Bard. Nice to meet ya!"

"Neal." He said, and shook his head. Bard laughed.

"Oh, we _know_ who you are…" He said. "You were an interesting one!"

"O...okay…" Neal said. "So where are you down the line?"

"I was the generation before you." Bard said. "Come, let's join the others."

Neal and Bard joined the large group of youth. Bard introduced Neal to the others, and some greeted him warmly, and others not so much. The girls smiled and gave him a friendly wave, and some of the guys too, but some of the more 'righteous' ones turned away. Most of them spoke in a completely different language.

"Some don't like the 'decisions' you've made, I guess." Bard shrugged.

"Were you all watching me, or something?" Neal asked. Bard took him over to the edge of the grassy field, which to his surprise, was the entire edge of the 'world' he was standing on. Down below was the earth.

"Does that mean…" Neal started to say, but Bard's attention was behind him. He stooped to one knee and bowed quickly, beckoning Neal to quickly do the same. Neal turned around, and noticed a woman. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a radiant, beautiful atmosphere about her. Everything was flawless. That must make her…

"...Lady Vesta." Neal said quietly. Bard punched him in the calf to get his attention. Neal looked down angrily to see Bard motioning him to show respect.

Vesta laughed. "Calm down, Bard. It's okay. This is Nealon's first time here."

"I'm… sorry my Lady!" Neal shook his head and bowed quickly.

"At ease, my child." She said graciously. "I am here to welcome you."

"Am I going to be here forever?" He asked her.

"Are you thinking that this place is a prison?" She asked.

"No! No no no!" He said, raising his hands. She laughed.

"It is a jest, my son. I understand what you meant." She said. He gulped. Then he noticed another boy alongside her. He looked very tough. He had a permanent scowl on his face. He was eyeing Neal down.

"Who… is that? If I may ask…" Neal said.

"This is -. My first child. You are not able to understand the dialect of the language of old." She told him.

Bard couldn't help but comment: "And Neal's _stronger_ than him! How funny is that!" The boy glared at Bard, who took off running. Vesta sighed and smiled.

"Oh, Bard… He was too funny for his own good." She said.

"Everyone here looks like they are still in their teens, yet they lived on earth hundreds of years ago?" Neal wondered.

"Why yes, my child." Vesta nodded. "However, here in heaven, their souls have ascended in the form of their youth, most being when they finished their quests, like you did."

"So everyone here may have die- 'ascended' after they were old and all?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Just like _you_ will."

Neal's eyes widened. "My… Lady? What does this mean?"

"You're time is not finished, Nealon. I hear the cries and prayers of the earth. Everyone calls for you, Nealon. They pray every day for your return. The strongest of prayers reaches me directly, from a certain girl I think you may know."

_Mira!_ He thought.

"My other children have earned happy lives. She put up with so much for you, Nealon. Speaking of which…" Vesta walked over to Neal with graceful steps, and promptly bopped him on the head. The other Warriors laughed in the short distance.

"I speak for all of when I say 'what was going on through that thick skull of yours, Nealon?!'" She exclaimed. He was sweating now. He felt like he was being scolded by his mother, which was a new feeling to him, so he cherished it.

"Uh…?" He was at a loss for words.

"Why did you decide to split off from your fellow Warriors, Nealon? The two years apart from them were rough on you, no?" She said. "It was rather unwise."

"I'm… sorry. I realized a little while ago that it was of no true benefit to me." He said, hanging his head.

"Becoming a rogue… A mysterious hero… Five Sword Sage? What a laugh!" Bard bouted. Neal turned around and shook his fist at him.

"I'll get you!" He said.

"Bard is just trying to make friends. Before you came, he was one of the only ones who speak in the same tongue as you, as the other generations before him speak in ancient tongue." Vesta said. "Nealon."

His attention returned to his goddess. "I will send you back. You're special; a true symbol of hope and courage to all of the people on earth. Do not waste this opportunity to live your life to its greatest potential. Live on, and come back fulfilled. You're time here has not yet come." She told him.

"T-thank you, my Lady. I'm grateful for the opportunity you have given me." He said, bowing.

She smiled. "Either way, I'm sure I'll see you very soon." He looked up at her, confused.

"Hey Neal!" Bard called out from the distance. "Take a guess at how time flows in this dimension for me!" He was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Time… flows?" Neal thought.

"Let's just say that a few minutes here could be a few _years_ down there!" He exclaimed. Neal's jaw dropped.

"What?!" He started panicking.

"Now now, Bard…" Vesta said. "Well... He's _almost _correct." That didn't help Neal much. "If you leave now, only about three years will have passed down on earth. Come here, my child, and I will send you."

Neal stepped toward her, shaking. Despite her kindness and warmth, she was still a _goddess_, and he understood fear before love. She placed her hand on his cheek, and smiled at him. A tear rolled down his cheek, as her hand felt like a mother's. _His_ mother's. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"There. You will wake up somewhere familiar soon. Goodbye, my son." She smiled and pushed him off the edge of the grass. He began falling toward the earth. As his speed grew more and more, he lost consciousness.

He awoke by sitting up swiftly and taking in deep breaths. He felt like he breathed for the first time in an hour. He looked at his hands, his arms, his body. It was bigger than he last remembered. There were more darker hairs on his arms. His muscles were more developed. He spoke a few words. His voice was deeper. He remembered what Vesta had told him up in… heaven? The whole experience seemed like just a dream to him now. She said… three years will have passed. Twenty? Twenty years old? He figured it was around there, if what he heard was correct.

He stood up and looked around. His surroundings were indeed familiar. He knew where he was instantly. He was in the field in between Alryne and Gariland, the field where he and Sevrin first set foot on when they began their journey. Gariland was close by, he thought. He had to get there quickly! He began running. He ran for hours straight until he fell onto the Gariland main road after finally passing through the western gate. He got back on his feet and breathed heavily as he ran around the town, searching for anyone familiar. Things didn't look too different. But near the center of town, close to the large fountain was a large bronze statue. That was new. He walked up to it and looked up. It was dark outside, near nighttime. But the statue had light shining onto it so it could be seen even at night. To his surprise… The statue was _him._ He took a look at the plaque near the base. It read:

Nealon Faris, known as Neal.

Our world's hero, hailing from

our very own Gariland. His

strength and courage shall

guide us for as long as we live.

_So I really did die… So strange, this feeling…_ He thought. _But where do I go now? How will people respond to seeing me now? Where are my friends?_

He turned around, and started walking. He avoided any eye contact with people, to avoid any attention and cause dismay. Luckily, he was wearing an ordinary tunic and didn't stand out in any way.

He looked in every direction. Nobody familiar in sight. It was nighttime. Where would he sleep? A room at the Inn? He'd be noticed. And he doesn't even have any money, so that's out of the question.

He was about to just resume his search in the morning, and find a place in an alleyway to curl up and rough it until the next morning when he spotted her. She walked out of the healing ward, where white mages worked as nurses and emergency response healers for the town. She stood out like a rose in a field of sunflowers. She was bundled up with a coat over her nurse outfit. She seemed to be heading home. He followed her until she was out of the crowded part of town.

"Um…" He gulped. "Excuse me?"

She stopped, and turned around. He knew it must have been frightening (not to mention creepy) to hear a stranger's voice while walking home alone at night, but he had no other option.

"Yes?" She asked, looking around, but he was hidden by shadow.

"I don't want to frighten you, but I seem to have gotten lost and am a little disarrayed. Could you… help me?" He punched himself in the face in his mind. He couldn't have sounded any weirder. He was extremely nervous and didn't know what to say to her.

"Um… I…" She stumbled.

"I-It's okay… I think you can trust… me…" He stepped out of the shadows and faced her underneath the street light. She peered at him closely, then gasped. But immediately after, she shook her head, wiped her eyes and started running away.

"W-wait!" He called out and started following.

"Go away!" She cried out, sniffling. "You're not real!"

"Mira!" He shouted. She stopped and turned around.

"You… said my name… You've never said my name before… It seems like you're getting closer to me every day, Neal. If only you weren't… an illusion… A dream…" She said, and turned around and continued walking.

"Well… can an illusion do this?" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his arm and sighed, as if remembering the feeling of his embrace. But a few seconds later, she realized she was _actually _leaning against a human body, and she jumped in surprise.

"N-N-N-Neal?!" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe her eyes. After feeling his embrace, she knew it was him. "Are you… r-real?!"

"Yes… I'll… explain everything to you." He barely managed to say, but tears were leaking from his eyes. It was just the same for her. They both ran to each other and hugged tightly while wailing loudly.

"Mira!" He cried.

"Neal! I mitthed thew tho much!" She was crying so hard her nose was stuffed. They held each other like that for ten minutes straight.

"Oh, Neal… Is it really you?" She asked.

"Yes, Mira. It is…" He choked back tears.

"H-how…?" She started to ask.

"I met… Lady Vesta… 'up there'. She gave me another chance…" He said, smiling.

"A miracle…" She said.

"Yes, and I…" He started to say.

"Neal, let's go to my house, so we're not standing around in the dark." She said, grabbing his hand and took him further down the northern street.

"Your… house?" He said in shock. She led him to a house that seemed familiar to him. He remembers now. This was the house he saw when he was riding out of Gariland to fight the demon lord, Ankou. He remembers when Mirabelle told him about the kind of house she wanted to live in, and that's what made him notice this one. A coincidence, perhaps? Or does he know her all too well, he thinks. Probably the latter.

"This is quite a large house… Do you live by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes… I don't know if you remember this, but… I told you once that I wanted to live in a house with you that was fit for… three." She blushed.

"I remember that. Like it was yesterday, really. Because… In my mind, Mira, I fought Ankou alongside you and the other two _yesterday_."

She covered her mouth. "Oh my… How…?"

"Time apparently flows differently up there…" He said. He told her all about his experience in heaven. She filled him in what has happened in the last three years.

"Midahn and Lily at Mayweather, that's no surprise, but Sev and Yuki getting married?! No way!" He said.

"It's true, it's true!" She said. "I'm very happy for them!" She smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" He said. He looked out the window and noticed it was pitch black. "It's really late… I should go find a place to sleep or something."

"Here. You're sleeping here." She said. "Where else would you go?"

"Eheh… Thanks, Mira…" He said, scratching his head. "I don't know what I'd do without you… Should I take a couch?"

She crossed her arms. "You're sleeping with _me_, you idiot! I have only thought about you for the past three years… And when you finally see your girlfriend again after three years you're going to just take a _couch_?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He was blushing. She was too, of course. _I'm glad you kept praying for me and having faith in me, Mira…_

"Mira, I…" He started to say. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing's changed. I love you with all of my heart, and always will…" She told him.

"I love you… Mirabelle."

Neal moved in with her, and they slowly let the people know of his revival. The people rejoiced. The news actually spread to both Sevrin and Midahn, who were both fairly far away from Gariland at opposite sides, before Mirabelle's letters reached them. They came and visited immediately and were ecstatic and happy to see their friend given a second chance.

Mirabelle had been offered many things when she decided to live in Gariland. She refused to receive special treatment, such as a free house. She wanted to be treated just as any other normal person. She worked as a nurse in the healer's ward to be able to barely scrape by before Neal showed up. He was given those offers like she was, but he refused as well. He said he wanted to work hard and not be some lazy bum. He got a job and supported Mirabelle, making her life a little bit easier. They married each other not much farther down the road.

About a year later, Mirabelle and Neal wanted a child. Nine months later, baby Isaac was born. Right around that time too the world received two feisty twin ninja girls named Kiyoko and Kiyomi. But a few years after that was when baby Serra was born into the Aestus household.

The Warriors of the Light lived a peaceful generation, filled with life's simple pleasures: family and friends. The peace they've fought so hard for was well received for the next one hundred years.

* * *

><p>Various entries of family life:<p>

A door opened, causing a small bell above the door to ring. On each wall of this shop were many magical trinkets, tomes, outfits, and staffs. Paintings of crescent moons and stars covered every other open spot on the wall available. Needless to say, it was the most intricate and unique little magic shop around. When the bell rang, the girl at the counter looked up. "Welcome! How can I- Oh! Oh my goodness! Mir! Neal!" She leapt over the counter and immediately hugged Mirabelle and Neal. It was her best friend, Juliana. Neal and Mirabelle came to visit her shop in the town neighboring Gariland. "Hehe, it's only been a few weeks, Juliana!" Mirabelle said cheerfully. Another girl poked her head out from the back room. She was wearing a large yellow and pointy hat. When she saw them, she gasped. "Wow! It's a nice surprise to see you all here!" This girl was Bella, the other owner of the shop. "Hey, Bella. How's business?" Neal gave her a friendly wave. But Bella quickly ran over to Mirabelle, and leaned toward her stomach, which was slightly larger than usual. "Who cares about that?! How's the _baby_?!" Bella asked. Neal, Mirabelle, and Juliana laughed. "It's only been a few months, Bella. It's nowhere near time." Mirabelle told her.

* * *

><p>An eight-year-old Isaac watches his mother pace back and forth by the door impatiently. A smile was on her face. "Um… What are you doing, mother?" He asked. "Your father will be home any minute, aren't you anxious to see him?!" She replied quickly. Suddenly, the door is unlocked and opened. Mirabelle turns around quickly and her face lights up. Neal enters the house and embraces his wife. "Oh, I missed you so much, Mira! I love you!" He exclaimed. They look like it's the first time they've seen each other in years. Isaac sighs. "Father… You were gone for just two days…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was a great meal, honey! Thank you!" Neal said politely at the table. Isaac, six years of age, did the same. They clear the table of all the dishes and bring them to the sink. Both Neal and Isaac simultaneously turn to leave the kitchen, but Mirabelle intercepts them, crossing her arms. "Now now… Where are we going, boys?" She asks. Both of them shiver. "Uh…" Neal scratches his head. Then he quickly turns toward Isaac. "Run for it, son! Don't let her take you alive!" They both split off and pass her. Mirabelle facepalms and sighs. "That man really hasn't grown up at all…" She grumbles, and storms off toward them. Neal quickly turns down the hallway and opens a door. He jumps at the sight of Mirabelle standing at the doorway, holding down a squirming Isaac by his collar and giving him a stern look. "I swear, Neal! You can't set such an example for our son! Just come on and help with the dishes now, you two…"<p>

* * *

><p>One day, Neal and Sevrin were practicing their skill with katanas. Sevrin still wielded his katana of legend, Masamune. The piercing steel blade shone like silver. He watched Neal for a moment as he cut into the air with a few swift strikes in practice. At the sight of it, Sevrin grunted. Neal looked over at him. "What is it?" Neal asked. Sevrin squinted his eyes. "I never really realized it back then, but you use a katana so <em>strangely<em>, like it's completely foreign to you… And yet you're so good with it…"

* * *

><p>Isaac walked back inside the house after playing outside. Mirabelle looked at him when he passed by, and noticed a large scrape on his left knee. It was bleeding. "Oh my… Isaac! Your leg is bleeding!" Isaac looked down at it. "Oh yeah, I was climbing the big tree outside and fell off, scraping my knee." He said, shrugging. "Come here, let me take care of it for you!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward sink so she could wash off the blood before healing him. But Isaac resisted and shook her hand off. "No way! It's nothing! I'm gonna stick it out like a man!" When he said that, they heard Neal laugh from another room. He came into the room. "Ahah… Just like me, huh Mira!" He turned toward Isaac. "Son, back when I was young, I would always hide my injuries from your mother. She took care of me so many times that I thought I'd eventually drain the magic from her completely!" He chuckled, and looked at Mirabelle. She sighed. "Yes, it's true… You were <em>very<em> reckless… But your pride is strange when it comes to injuries…" Neal placed his arm around her shoulder. "I remember you'd _always_ know when I was hiding an injury. I couldn't hide anything from your mother, Isaac!" He said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Midahn! Aunt Lily! You're here!" Isaac runs and hugs Midahn when he enters the house. He and his wife Lily had come to visit. "Ahah! Look at you, Isaac! You've grown a little taller since last time, haven't ya?" He said, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, I measured! A half an inch! A half an inch!" Isaac exclaims excitedly. Midahn chuckles. "At this rate, you're going to grow taller than your old man!" They both laugh. "Isaac looks up at him. "Being a mage must be so <em>cool!<em> I wanna be just like you when I'm older, Uncle Midahn!" Neal, who just entered the room, froze. "Ehhh?!" He exclaimed in shock when he heard that.

* * *

><p>Neal was laying down in center of the living room floor of his house, holding up a large children's book. On both of his were Sevrin's young twin daughters, Kiyoko and Kiyomi, whose arms were wrapped around his. They were laughing as he reading the story to them in a silly manner. Sevrin's family was visiting Neal's, and their two daughters loved to visit. "Haha, you two girls are just like your mother! I'm still waiting to see your father's side in you!" He turned the page, which to his surprise revealed a coarse drawing over the page of the two young girls with ridiculous looking hair and facial expressions. Childlike handwriting at the top of the page revealed a young Isaac's signature, along with a small drawing of himself sticking his tongue out. The girl on the right, Kiyomi, let go of Neal's arm and stood up with rage. "That Isaac! Where are you, idiot!? I'm gonna <em>pound<em> you!" She screamed, and started chasing Isaac, who revealed his hiding place in the room from his laughter. Neal bursted into laughter. "And _that_ is her father's side in her, isn't it Kiyoko? Hahahaha!" Sevrin balled his hands into fists angrily.

* * *

><p>"Say, Isaac. I've never really gave it much thought." Mirabelle said. "I can see a lot of your father in you, but what about me?" Isaac tilted his head. "Eh? Do I not look more like <em>you<em> though, mother?" He asked her, confused. "Yes, of course, dear. But I'm talking about your attributes. I see a lot of Neal in you there." Now Neal was confused. "What do you mean, Mira?" He asked her. She walked over and placed both of her hands on Isaac's shoulders, leaning close to his face. "I'm saying… Is he capable of white magic?" Neal and Isaac's eyes widened. "Woah… How have I not questioned this either?! Are you able to tell?" She cupped her hands over one of Isaac's to feel his aura. "It's feels strange, but… I definitely feel magic in those veins!" Neal gasped. _I can't believe this! The boy has both of our skills?! No way!_ "Maybe he can heal this cut on his knee himself!" Mirabelle said.

* * *

><p>"Eh? What's with this?" Isaac looked at Sevrin's daughters, Kiyoko and Kiyomi, strangely. They were all now twelve years old. Despite being identical twins, the two girls were both dressed exactly the same, even wearing the exact same hairstyle, to try to confuse him. "You better be able to tell us apart, you…" One of them said. "...Or we'll get very mad." Said the other. Isaac looked back and forth between them. "Kiyoko, what are you planning?" He said, although he didn't know who to speak to, exactly. Then his eyes widened. He came up with an idea. "Okay, I can tell you apart with ease." Both girls raised an eyebrow. He walked over to one, standing directly in front of them. Then he slowly leaned forward, his face getting closer and closer to hers, looking right into her eyes. She slowly leaned away and took a step back. "Alright. Next." Isaac stood in front of the other girl, and repeated the same process. When his face was close to hers, she blushed deeply and he could hear her heart beat like crazy. He laughed and placed his arm around her. "That's my Kiyoko. Nice try though, really!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Isaac." A kind, yet sly voice appeared behind him. He sighed, then turned around. "Yes, Serra?" He said in a semi-sarcastic voice. "Come play with me!" She jumped up and down and beckoned for him. She was about five years old, while he was seven. "Not right now, Serra. Maybe later." He shrugged her off, and turned around. One second later, he felt a hot orb of fire burn his behind. "Aaah! Cut that out, Serra! That's dangerous!" She was breathing in and out heavily in anger. Her small hands were balled into fists. She had a mean scowl on her face. "Come. Play. With. Me!" She said slowly. "Seriously though, Serra. I don't think you know how powerful you are at magic. You could end up really hurting someone." She ignored him, however, and made another ball of fire appear above her hand. "Okay! Okay!" Isaac shouted. "'ll play! I'll play! Don't hurt me!" She released the flame and jumped up and down joyfully. "Yayyy~!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Try it!" Neal said. "Eh? What does that even <em>mean<em>?" Isaac tilted his head. Neal turned to his wife. "How do you use magic for the first time? Is there a trick?" He asked. "No, not a trick." She shook her head. "Just relax, and focus on the wound, the pain. Use your will to make the pain disappear. You should be able to do that before fully learning Cure through a tome." Isaac looked down at the scrape of his knee, and back up at his mother. "You can do it, son." She said softly. "You're tough like your father, but can you be tough like your mother too?" She asked him, making it sound like a challenge. Neal was fond of challenges. Isaac's eyes lit up. "Just you see, mother! This'll be easy!" He said excitedly. Then he looked down at the wound, placing his hand above it. He concentrated with all his might, and a faint green orb started to appear and fade out underneath his hand. But eventually he managed to sustain it, and the wound started to close up, but very slowly. Mirabelle and Neal turned to each other in shock.

* * *

><p>And finally, when Isaac reached the age of thirteen, he told his father that he wanted to go on an adventure just like he did, after hearing all of the incredible stories of their journey. He eagerly wanted to follow his father's footsteps. He begged his mother to go, and she eventually agreed, as that adventure that Neal started when he was thirteen was the reason that they met. Neal smiled, holding his wife's hand, proud of how passionate his son had become, and how much he trained and dedicated himself to become strong. He told his son to gather his friends, and to look for a place where three waterfalls meet.<p> 


End file.
